Shadow's Chaotic Harem
by Lil' Soniq
Summary: Witnessing a painful betrayal of his love life, Shadow turns to a friend he know he can trust. This of course got Shadow to open up about the tales of women he encountered throughout his journey. ShadowxHarem.
1. Wonder Woman

Shadow's Chaotic Harem

Chapter 1: Entertaining the Amazonian

The day is beautiful and it is a shining day. The sun shine brightly and the people enjoy the nice beautiful day knowing that it is going to be a wonderful day here in Station Square and around the world. All except for one individual, there was one person who seem to have a bad day but this time it has gotten worse. In the training room in G.U.N Headquarters, there is a black hedgehog with red streaks on his quills. He has white fur on his chest, had red eyes and red lining around the eyes wears white gloves along wearing inhibitor rings around the wrist to sustain his energy and wears his original hover skate shoes. He even wore an outfit to go along with his look. He wore a black sleeveless shirt with red lining onto the shirt with the design like the tribal design, black cargo pants with red design onto the left leg with multiple pockets onto the bottom of both of his legs. He has a red thigh pouch wearing around the left thigh and red waist pouch around his waist to his left side.

The hedgehog appears to be the Ultimate Life Form created by Dr. Gerald Robotnik. His name his Shadow the Hedgehog and he seems to be in a nasty move. Shadow in the training room punching the punching bag with full aggression. He seem to be clearing his head after what happen but it looks like it was getting Shadow angrier by the second and he kept punching the punching back with full of rage building up inside rapidly for a few more seconds and afterward Shadow delivers another punch that destroys the punching back knowing that he went overboard.

Shadow again try to cool off and heads over to the vending machine to get a cold soda. Shadow punched the wall, he create a dent to it with cracks and takes a deep breath. Shadow sighed taking another deep breath trying to figure out to cool off and to forget what happen. The ultimate life form couldn't think of anything that can help him and his anger still boils inside him but fear not, Shadow thought of an idea and so he then takes his leave to head to his motorcycle the Dark Rider. Shadow turn on his bike and drove off to a certain destination to see someone, a friend that could possibly help him and he knows just a friend to go to.

* * *

 _Mobotropolis…_

Shadow arrive to the destination and hop off his bike after parking it. It appears to be someone's house so Shadow head over to the door and rings the doorbell. Shadow cross his arms waiting patiently for someone to answer. Finally, the door opens to review a blue hedgehog reviewing to be the world's fastest hedgehog and the hero of the world: Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Shadow. Surprise to see you here." Sonic said.

"Hello Sonic. Am I interrupting?" Shadow asked.

"Not at all. Whoa… you look like you're about to beat somebody up just by seeing how angry you look."

"Yeah. I'm in a very foul mood."

"I can tell man. Wanna come in?"

"Yes."

Sonic allow Shadow inside the house and closes the door behind. Shadow head into the living room and takes a seat on the sofa.

"Do you want something to drink? Water, juice, soda…" Sonic offered.

"Do you have wine coolers?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah I'll get you some."

Sonic head into the kitchen and get Shadow some wine cooler with lemonade and heads to the living room and hands it to Shadow.

"Thank you." Shadow thanked taking a sip of his drink.

"No problem." Sonic retorted.

"I see that you were playing a game."

"Huh? Oh yeah, I was just only playing Grand Theft Auto V. I'll worry about the game later but right now I want to know what the heck is going on. I know you get mad at time but you're twice as mad than before."

"Yes. I believe I am more angrier than before."

"So would you mind telling me what happen if not then I understand."

"No. I insist. I need a friend to talk to and you're the only one that can help me."

"We maybe rivals but yeah we're friends Shadow. So what's up, what's on your mind lately man."

"I'm having a relationship issues."

"Really? You were in a relationship?"

"Yes."

"You never told me about it. Is it someone I knew?"

"Yeah. Certainly."

"Oh boy. So who is this girl that you're having issues with?"

"It's Rouge the Bat."

"Rouge? The G.U.N Agent and your partner with Omega for Team Dark?"

"Yes."

"Whoa this is surprising. Well not likely because there are a lot of stories that ship you and Rouge but still you and Rouge were in a relationship. What happen, did something bad happen to her?"

"No. It's… complicated."

"Is it critical?"

"You may say that. Rouge…"

"Rouge what? What did she do?"

"That bat cheated on me with Knuckles."

"Whoa! Time out, wait a minute. Let me put some Chaos Emeralds in it. Are you telling me that Knuckles and Rouge been seeing each other?"

"Yes."

"Oh my goodness. Ok. So what the hell happen, when did this happen?"

"It happen about three days ago right after I got back from my mission from G.U.N and paid a visit to Rouge at her place…"

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _Shadow had just got back to G.U.N and reported the Commander about his mission. Shadow was free to go after the mission and decide to pay Rouge a visit just to surprise her. He figure that she maybe at Club Rouge but knowing that she might be at home since she has a day off from G.U.N. The ultimate life form rode his bike and head over to Rouge's place to stop by so he can spend some time with his girlfriend. Shadow and Rouge have been together for a few months and have been working together as a team with E-123 Omega as Team Dark._

 _The ultimate life form parked his bike and head right inside the apartment and see Rouge. Shadow stop right at the door and knock on the door hoping if she was home. When he knock on the door turns out the door was open and it surprised him._

" _Hmm. Perhaps Rouge is planning something to surprise me?" Shadow pondered._

 _Shadow let himself in and close the door. He look around for the white bat until his ears perk when he hear some unfamiliar noises catch him by surprise._

" _What is that noise? Could it be Rouge watching TV?" Shadow thought._

 _Shadow follow the noise wondering where the noise coming from but he soon find out that there were coming from Rouge herself and it came from the bedroom. Shadow hurried over the bedroom to help the bat and slowly open the door to get the drop on the guy. Shadow soon begin to discover Rouge who happens to be moaning but to be on top of the red echidna name Knuckles. Rouge in bed with the rad red riding on top of the echidna and Shadow made a shocking discovery. Rouge was seeing Knuckles behind his back and the ultimate life form is beyond pissed._

 _Rouge stop what she was doing and look over her shoulders quickly cover her breasts and got off of Knuckles as the both look at Shadow in surprise._

" _Shadow… I can explain…" Rouge stammered._

" _Explain what? That you went behind my back and cheated on me with Knuckles here!" Shadow countered._

" _Shadow, I didn't mean no trouble man." Knuckles reasoned._

" _Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you."_

" _Shadow please… let me explain…" Rouge pleaded._

" _Save it. I'm going to kill you Knuckles, right NOW!"_

 _Shadow charges at Knuckles to attack but Rouge hold the ultimate life form back trying to calm him down as Knuckles got off the bed._

" _Shadow calm down. Please." Rouge pleaded._

 _Shadow wanted to break Knuckles so badly for sleeping with his girlfriend. Shadow restrain himself for doing so just because this is Rouge's apartment so he backed away and got Rouge off of him._

" _You want her you can have her. I'm done here and we're done Rouge." Shadow said making his way to the exit._

" _Shadow please, don't go. Let's talk about this." Rouge pleaded chasing after him._

" _I said no. You two deserve each other. Don't put your hands on me ever again."_

 _Shadow stormed out the apartment and slams the door shut scaring the bat. Rouge knew that Shadow is upset but this time, he's beyond angry and with that Shadow hope on his bike and drove off to somewhere hopefully that can cool him off._

* * *

 _Present…_

"And with that, I haven't clear my mind for three days. I spent most of my days in the training room at G.U.N HQ and I'm still fueled by rage burning inside of me." Shadow concluded finishing with his story.

"Oh man. I'm sorry to hear that and witness Rouge cheated on you. I suffered through heartbreak too and I know what it feels like man." Sonic retorted.

"Yeah. I haven't spoken to anyone including Omega. Rouge had tried to call me, try talking to me but I kept ignoring her after what she did."

"Don't say I blame you. I would be doing the same thing if I had a girl that seeing someone behind my back. You did the right thing not to cause any trouble or otherwise it could've gotten a lot worse."

"Yes. You're right. Is it ok if I hang around here with you?"

"Yeah it's totally fine with me. We're friends and I would like to help you."

"Also I have a secret that I've kept to myself."

"A secret?"

"Yes."

"I never knew an Ultimate Life Form like you can keep secrets Shads. This is new."

"Yes well it won't be a secret once I tell you."

"Well I'm all ears. So what's on your mind, what's this secret?"

Shadow remain quiet trying to find the courage to tell Sonic.

"If you don't want to tell me that's ok, your secret is yours to keep. I can respect that."

"No. I insist on telling you and you're the only one that I can trust."

"OK. If you insist. So what's up?"

Shadow takes a deep breathe, keeping it together and come clean with the blue blur.

"Sonic… *Sigh* I had been sleeping with numerous of females throughout the journey." Shadow confessed.

Sonic dropped his jaw and eyes went wide of absolute shock breaking the fourth wall before returning his attention to Shadow.

"WHAT?! Are you telling me that you knocked boots with the ladies you encountered with?" Sonic inquired.

"Yes. That's the truth to my secret."

"Holy guacamole! This is big man! What?! I never knew you were such a player. That's gangsta."

"Humph. Whatever."

"Sorry, I got a little carried away. *Clears throat* Anyways, care to tell me about these women you slept around with?"

"Yes. I feel like I want to get this out of my chest and surely need someone to talk to about this."

"Just a sec."

Sonic hurried to the kitchen with Shadow looking in confusion. Shadow wonder what was the commotion in the kitchen but a second after, he sees Sonic grabbing some snacks, drinks, and food and head back to the living room and takes his seat placing the food and drinks on the coffee table.

"Sorry, just got to get some food, snacks, and drinks. This is going to be a long story." Sonic said opening a can of sprite soda.

"Yes. It's going to be a long story and you're in for a ride." Shadow stated.

"I'll say. So tell me, who's the first girl that you had sex with?"

"Excellent question. The first girl I slept with is the hero name **Wonder Woman**."

"The amazon hero with the Justice League?"

"Yes."

"Well proceed, sorry for interrupting."

"It is fine. *Clears Throat* It happen back when I was roaming around the city angered by the breakup by Rouge."

"Wait I thought this happen three days ago."

"I lied. It happen back few months ago and still didn't talk to Rouge."

"Oh ok. Continue."

"Anyways, like I was saying it started when I was roaming around the city and stumble a few bad guys to cool me off from the rage I have built inside me…"

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _After the events from catching his ex-girlfriend cheating on him behind his back all this time, Shadow had to get away from Rouge, Omega and the G.U.N or else things would get heated knowing Shadow's powerful he could takedown anyone in a second with the use of his unique Chaos abilities. Right now, the ultimate life form strolled around and stumbled to a city called Gateway City. The black blur had stop a few baddies such as robbery, assault, rape, car chase, anything that could take his mind off of Rouge but those assignments nor any action hasn't cleared off his mind, he was still fuming from what happen back at Station Square._

 _Stopping these crooked criminals didn't help him, in fact it just make him angrier. The more he fought the bad guys, the more anger is still boils within him. So, Shadow stop another robbery and knocking down a few more criminals even breaking their bones from his aggressive behavior until suddenly, he sense something a mile away using the_ _ **Chaos Sense**_ _. Shadow then takes off rushing over to see who it is until he stumble upon a god with armor terrorizing the people and the city until he look over to see the black and red hedgehog._

" _A hedgehog. You could be the challenge I'm looking for." The male in the armor said taking his sights to the ultimate life form._

" _Who the hell are you?" Shadow demanded._

" _You do not know who I am. I am the God of War:_ _ **Ares**_ _." Ares responded._

" _A god here? That's impossible, why would there be a Greek god here in this city?"_

" _You seem to stronger, I sense some unique powers and you look like you're upset. What's troubling you hedgehog."_

" _I have a name. I'm Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog."_

" _Shadow? Hmm… interesting name. Perhaps you and I could join forces, you're angry at something and I can tell. I want to conquer this world, perhaps you and I could join together and punish this world for what they have done to us. With your power and my power, we will be unstoppable, unbeatable, and most of all powerful. Let us teach this damn mortals what the true meaning of power."_

" _No. I'm going to have to refuse your offer."_

" _Then so be it. You will die here!"_

 _Ares charge over at Shadow for a quick punch but Shadow uses Chaos Control to teleport to a different location to get out of dodge. This shocked Ares as he look around for the hedgehog._

" _Teleportation? Interesting." Ares commented._

 _Out of nowhere, Shadow appear above Ares and dives down with a diving kick sending Ares to the ground and grinding him against the ground leaving a trail of rubble. Ares counters off Shadow pushing him up in the air. Shadow back flip before landing the ground. Ares summons two axes and charge at him to swing his weapons, Shadow dodging every axe attack thrown to him by Ares himself. Shadow then counters off Ares, pushing him back a feet away using_ _ **Chaos Nightmare**_ _(Sonic Battle). Shadow dashing over to Ares and delivers a spinning heel kick then followed by numerous punches delivering a small beatdown to the god but Ares stop Shadow there in a second after. He caught Shadow's fist with his palm and tighten his grip._

" _You dare to challenge me? The God of War?!" Ares lectured._

 _Ares delivers a punch straight to Shadow's stomach earning a cry out of pain from the black blur then Ares delivers another punch and toss him away sending Shadow over to a nearby wall and crash through to it hard and hits the ground from the crash. Shadow spits out blood from his mouth before pulling himself back up to his feet. Ares charges through the wall and elbows Shadow against the wall with brute force that causes a dent to the wall with some small cracks and delivers another beating to Shadow before tossing him away and delivers another punch sending Shadow flying as the ultimate life form crashing through two buildings and hits the ground._

 _Ares showing his power and pursue after the ultimate life form. Shadow who was still strong but somehow he is now showing his full potential. The problem is that he's been dealing with issue in his personal life and Shadow had a lot on his mind about Rouge and what happen back at her place. Ares arrive and start to pummel the ultimate life form down to the ground and kept going for a whole minute and with that, the god of war deliver a final punch and summons multiple swords to deliver the final blow to the black hedgehog._

" _You should have joined me Shadow the Hedgehog. Now you will die for opposing me." Ares warned._

 _Just when the god of war could finish the ultimate life form until suddenly, there was a shield thrown that struck Ares dropping his guard and a yellow glowing rope wrapped around him and swung him up in the air and slams him down to the ground. Shadow shake his head and look over a black haired woman wielding a shield, sword, and the lasso of truth. She even wears a gold tiara on her head. Shadow recognize who the person is and it was none other than Wonder Woman._

 _Shadow soon start to feel his adrenaline coming back so he did a starfish kip up and tap into his Chaos Energy activating his_ _ **Chaos Boost**_ _. Shadow now surrounds himself with red aura and uses_ _ **Chaos Snap**_ _to teleport himself to Ares and delivers multiple strikes such as punches and kicks to the god of war using_ _ **Chaos Attack**_ _. Right now, Shadow now showing his aggressive side and delivers a powerful kick straight to Ares' face sending him flying two feet away and hits the ground. Shadow creates a small ball of energy and teleports to Ares and slams the ball onto Ares forcing him to lose his balance temporarily and with that Shadow deliver few final strikes to the god of war to the ground._

 _Ares feeling overpowered, he growled and pull himself back up to his feet with Shadow glaring daggers at him. Ares look over to Wonder Woman sharing a death glare._

" _You will pay for this!" Ares warned._

 _With that, the god of war then teleport himself out of sight and to get away from Shadow and the super heroine. Wonder Woman walk over to the black hedgehog and place her hand onto the hedgehog's shoulder._

" _I want to thank you for stopping Ares. It was a good thing that I arrive just in time to save you." Wonder Woman thanked._

" _You're welcome. I'm out of here." Shadow retorted._

 _Shadow shrug off Wonder Woman's hand and take his leave. The amazon could tell something is up so she rush over to the hedgehog and stop his tracks._

" _Wait hedgehog, I can tell that something is wrong." Wonder Woman sensed._

" _Yeah… so what." Shadow retorted again._

" _You seem to be troubled. What's troubling you?"_

" _Why do you care, shouldn't you join with the Justice League?"_

 _Shadow walk pass Wonder Woman shocking the amazon. Wonder Woman wouldn't give up so she then grabbed Shadow by the forearm preventing him from leaving._

" _If you can just tell me, perhaps I can help you." Wonder Woman insisted._

 _Shadow look over her shoulder before shoving her arm off of him. Shadow could tell that Wonder Woman isn't going to give up that easy so with a sigh of defeat, he turn to face Wonder Woman to answer her question._

" _If you want to know then fine, I'm going through issues of my personal life. A girl that I once loved cheated on me with someone I know behind my back. Are you happy now?" Shadow answered crossed his arms._

" _Oh my… I'm… I'm sorry to hear that." Wonder Woman sympathized._

" _Don't apologize. I'm angry enough to fight someone and it's not even helping me. It's make me angrier by the second."_

" _Perhaps there is another way instead of using violence to get some relief."_

" _What the hell are you suggesting?"_

" _Perhaps you and I can talk. Perhaps someplace we can talk."_

 _Shadow look at Wonder Woman with an angry expression but soon calm down a bit and nodded his head._

"… _Sure." Shadow accepted._

 _Wonder Woman take Shadow to a quiet place around the city on the rooftop to talk. Once they arrive, Shadow begin to speak._

" _It all started back when I was visiting my girlfriend, excuse me my ex-girlfriend at her apartment. I was going to surprise her but I hear some commotion going on so I went to go check it out and found the sounds of moaning, I thought she was in pain but turns out she's going behind my back sleeping with a friend of mine and lie to me. I wanted to kill both of them but if I did, it would make things worse and that's the reason why I've taken off to clear my head and yet here I am talking to an amazon from the Justice League." Shadow explained._

" _I'm sorry to hear that. What you're going through, I'm sure you'll find someone better someday Shadow. Never lose faith on love." Wonder Woman comforted._

" _Sometimes I wonder if this is my punishment for the things I've done back in my past. I feel like love is a curse."_

" _Don't say that, doubting yourself makes you think of it that way. Don't give up on love, you just didn't find the right one for you."_

" _*sigh* I guess you're right Wonder Woman."_

" _I didn't catch your name by the way."_

" _Oh? Sorry. It's Shadow the Hedgehog."_

" _Shadow? Interesting name. So what are you?"_

" _I'm a mobian also an ultimate life form, created by a scientist for protecting the world. I even has the power of chaos that I possess."_

" _Fascinating, is that what I saw when you were fighting Ares?"_

" _Yeah. That's correct."_

" _Such power. But enough of that, are you going to be ok?"_

" _Yeah. I'll be fine, I guess I'll just find another way of help me calm down. Well I better go patrol around the city before I can leave."_

 _Shadow turn around and walk away to leave. Wonder Woman watching the hedgehog leave her behind, she was starting feel a strange sensation towards the hedgehog. The amazon had an idea and how she can help the hedgehog out even help her out as well so Wonder Woman stop the hedgehog from leaving._

" _Wait Shadow. Perhaps I can be an assistance." Wonder Woman offered._

" _You want to help me?" Shadow asked looking over his shoulder._

" _Yes. I have an idea and perhaps we can help each other out."_

" _What do you mean "help each other out"?"_

" _You see Shadow, I have not got any time to get some relief from helping the Justice League and stopping our arch enemies from time to time from Gotham, Metropolis, different places and different time and I… just got off from my relationship with the Batman."_

" _Let me guess, you two had a fight?"_

" _No. We decided to remain just friends, we did not want to jeopardize our friendship."_

" _I see. I understand."_

" _And just hearing you got off your relationship with your girlfriend and still feel the rage burning within you, I can help you calm down hopefully make you feel better."_

 _Shadow hearing this, caught his attention. Perhaps instead of just fighting or breaking someone's bones, maybe another way to get some relief so he turn to face Wonder Woman again._

" _Alright. I'm listening, what do you suggest we do about it?" Shadow questioned crossing his arms._

" _Well… I was wondering… maybe we can… perhaps we can entertain with each other?" Wonder Woman suggested._

" _Entertain each other? What are you implying?"_

" _I'm implying to have sex with me?"_

" _Me? Sleep with an amazon?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Don't you amazon have some sort of code of honor from all of this?"_

" _No. We can mate with one another and seeing you're still angry, sad at the same time I'm sure you need this and perhaps this could make you feel better. What do you say?"_

" _Hmm… yes I am angry and sad at the same time, I wanted to beat up someone and blow some shit up. However, none of them would seem to be working. It maybe sometimes but I have my moments. Alright then, I accept your offer. I don't suggest that you want to head to your apartment around here in these parts?"_

" _Well we can but how about a hotel room. Is that fine with you?"_

" _Yeah. It fine with me."_

" _Good. Now come, let us have a little fun together and by the way you can be as rough as you like to let all the anger out of you."_

" _Are you sure?"_

" _Positive."_

" _Ok. I'll try."_

 _Wonder Woman smile and takes Shadow to a nearby hotel where they can get some private time with each other._

* * *

 _Undisclosed Hotel…_

 _The door burst open and we see the two making out, going intimate with one another. Shadow uses his chaos energy to shut the door tight and locking it. The amazon wrapping her arms around Shadow, holding him tight and also lifting the hedgehog from the ground since she's taller than the ultimate life form. Shadow didn't mind at all but getting the relief that he needs will help him calm down a bit and hopefully help him. The two kissed for minutes now, both of them wrestle their tongues for dominance and caressing each other's bodies getting their freak on by the second._

 _Shadow had Wonder Woman put him down to the ground then he pin her against the wall. Shadow had taking control and won the tongue wrestle for dominance. This caught the amazon off guard at first but she didn't give a damn, she was enjoying the relief and some relaxation that she's going to get with the ultimate life form. Shadow stop kissing two minutes after, he then turns Wonder Woman around and pull her close. Her back against Shadow's body and her rear pressing against his crotch. Shadow start to play with her body just a little more as he begin caressing her hips smoothly gently touching Wonder Woman's features._

 _Shadow then reach his hands over to her breasts and squeezing them as he begun rubbing her breasts. Wonder Woman start moaning by Shadow's touch, the ultimate life form touching her sensitive spots and it turn the amazon on. A minute after, Sonic rubs them a little faster earning another moan from the heroine and a few short seconds after, Shadow turn Wonder Woman around again and start to spank her right in the ass earning a yelp from the amazon._

" _Ooooh!" Wonder Woman yelped._

" _Sounds like someone is enjoying this." Shadow noticed._

" _I am actually. No one never treats me like this before."_

" _You did said I could get a little rough as I like to get my anger out."_

" _I did, didn't I? Well go right ahead Shadow. I'm yours for the day."_

" _Gladly."_

 _Shadow continue to play with Wonder Woman's body for a little bit. He again spanked her a few times before he can proceed to grope her breasts. Wonder Woman now face to face with Shadow, looking down at Shadow as he grope and play with her breasts. It made the amazon smile also moaning by his tough as Shadow tease her a bit before taking things to the next level. Shadow start to pull down Wonder Woman's top to showcase her breasts. This surprised Wonder Woman from Shadow's action and the ultimate life form then start to suck on them while he gropes them at the same time, arousing Wonder Woman with the pleasure and the arousal. The amazon let out a high pitch scream as Shadow suck her breasts hard and he pull her closer so that his hands wrapping around her waist. Wonder Woman tilt her head up, shutting her eyes as she moaned when Shadow gives it to her. Wonder Woman takes her hand and brings it over to Shadow to wrap him around his head and pulls him closer wanting more of him. Shadow oblige and continues to suck and grope her breasts a little more for about two more minutes earning a couple of moans from the amazon._

" _Uh… uh…" Wonder Woman moaned._

 _After a few more seconds of sucking Wonder Woman's breasts, Shadow then put a stop and pulls himself away and let go of her breasts. Shadow wasted no time to get down to business so the black blur picks Wonder Woman up onto his shoulder shocking the amazon of his strength. She couldn't help but to smile but was still shock of Shadow's strength._

" _Oh Shadow… you're strong." Wonder Woman complimented._

" _I'm the ultimate life form for nothing, that's a fact." Shadow stated._

 _The black blur grab and grope Wonder Woman's ass earning a loud squeal from the amazon then Shadow carries the amazon over to the bed and tosses her down. Shadow then gets undress as he takes his outfit and shoes off before joining with Wonder Woman in bed. Shadow begin ripping a hole of Wonder Woman's shorts to showcase her wet vagina. It was leaking fluids from being too aroused from the pleasure she receive from having her breasts sucked and groped. The black blur wasting no time and positions his hardened shaft against her entrance ready to get the show on the road._

" _Now are you ready for some ultimate loving?" Shadow asked with a mischievous smirk._

" _Of course Shadow now take me already." Wonder Woman answered gesturing Shadow to take her._

" _Very well, here we go."_

 _Shadow enter his sword right inside her entrance and rams his length right in her womb and begun thrusting the amazon. Wonder Woman started moaning, her body begin moving in motion as Shadow thrusted her while on top of her. The black blur press his hands against the bed as he pounds her insides with rough thrusts, wasting no time for any warm ups or any teasing so Shadow just went on with it to let his anger out. Wonder Woman spread her legs wide enough for Shadow to have his way with her while the sex continues. Shadow begin picking up the pace by going faster, knowing the amazon could take it he gets rough by thrusting harder. The amazon let out a couple more moans as Shadow gives it to her, Wonder Woman roll her eyes backwards when she feels Shadow's length rubbing her insides rapidly with great speed. Shadow's balls smacking against her crotch from thrusting hard, the ultimate life form smile evilly when he sees Wonder Woman moaning to him._

 _The black blur decide to turn it up a notch by going balls deep inside her, pushing his length in every inch hitting her entrance. It cause Wonder Woman to scream from the top of her lungs and Shadow knew he got her and how she moan so the black blur leans down and wraps his arms around Wonder Woman and begin rapidly pounds her insides. Wonder Woman again moan, she got louder by the second and hold Shadow in her arms going completely nuts of the insane and unstoppable pleasure that Shadow is giving to the amazon._

" _Ah! AH! AH! Shadow… right there… give it to me!" Wonder Woman moaned._

" _You like that don't ya?" Shadow asked while thrusting Wonder Woman._

" _Yes! I love it! This pleasure is wonderful don't stop!"_

 _Shadow nodded and kept going. As the ultimate life form kept thrusting Wonder Woman, he then goes faster in rapid speed showing his aggressive side to make Wonder Woman scream and moan to him furthermore. Wonder Woman let go of Shadow and place her arms above her head, moaning crazily nonstop as the black blur gave it to her. Wonder Woman never felt pleasure like this before and she is really enjoying it and how Shadow gives it to her nonstop. Shadow lean back away from Wonder Woman and continue thrusting mercilessly in the amazon for minutes now, Wonder Woman's body moving rapidly from Shadow's rough pounding and how aggressive the ultimate life form he became with the amazon. As Shadow kept going, the anger he had within him from spotting Rouge cheating on him behind his back. It was really helping him to calm down, Shadow is really enjoying the sex with the amazon. After thrusting Amazon for minutes now and another minute after, Shadow decide to switch gears and by switching gears is switching positions._

 _Shadow had Wonder Woman on her shoulders resting her head and with him standing up, Shadow began thrusting harder, deeply pushing his length inside the amazon while looking down at Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman rolling her eyes, gripping the sheets with a tight grip as Shadow continue to plow her insides, he kept his evil smile when he gives it to her. Shadow place his hands onto Wonder Woman's thighs, crouching down so that he can go faster. Shadow begun thrusting rapidly keeping the amazon in check with pure ecstasy. Both of them caught up in the heat of the moment and the pleasure has gotten to them in their heated sex._

 _Wonder Woman continues to moan, enjoying how Shadow gives it to her. The hedgehog goes balls deep inside the amazon that earn him a loud scream from the heroine and Wonder Woman really enjoying the sex she's having with the black blur._

" _More… more! MORE! Pound me Shadow!" Wonder Woman moaned loudly._

 _The ultimate life form continue punishing Wonder Woman for another few more minutes. The amazon kept moaning nonstop, the black blur gave it to her like a wild savage animal. Shadow deliver a few more thrusts after then pulls himself away from Wonder Woman. Shadow then had Wonder Woman on her knees to the ground and places his shaft right inside her mouth and start to thrust it. Wonder Woman looking up at the black hedgehog sucking him off as he clutch her head with his hand to keep his steady pace. Wonder Woman muffling the black blur's length, she couldn't breathe as Shadow pounded her throat. Never in her leave been dominated like this but it turned the amazon on as Shadow continue to punish her. She allow Shadow to do whatever he please and to be rough to her in his heart content after all she mentioned that she was his for today._

 _Shadow with a mischievous grin, the ultimate life form goes faster, picking up the pace and Wonder Woman gargled trying to endure it a little longer. Some saliva come dripping from Wonder Woman's mouth down to her breasts. The blowjob session continue for four minutes until Shadow then stop plowing her mouth and get back to some real loving. Shadow had Wonder Woman in all fours, she bend over and jut her ass towards the ultimate life form. Shadow position himself behind Wonder Woman, he sooth her butt by rubbing it at first then spanks it before he can resume to thrust the amazon. Shadow enters his penis back inside Wonder Woman's womb then suddenly rams it in her. This time, the black blur puts up all the stops, now Shadow is going all in and with that Shadow start thrusting rapidly with powerful force. With him grabbing hold of Wonder Woman's by her waist, Shadow putting more power into his thrust._

 _Shadow had an nasty idea in mind, the ultimate life form begin to channel his Chaos Force and start to use his Chaos Boost with his body enveloped in a skin-close red/yellow aura of chaos energy. The ultimate life form thrusting faster than ever, going completely fast and pounding the amazon with all of his might. Wonder Woman trying her very best to keep her composure from Shadow's hardcore and merciless pounding but the pleasure and the ecstasy from Shadow was too much for the legendary hero to overcome for her to handle. From receiving so much pleasure, the amazon let it all out and let her freaky side get the best of her knowing she can't take it much more and starts to go crazy._

" _YES… YES… YES! OH SHADOW RIGHT THERE! RIGHT THERE! GIVE IT TO ME! FUCK ME HARDER!" Wonder Woman screamed._

" _Looks like no one has never gave you this much pleasure before haven't they?" Shadow asked continuing Wonder Woman's punishment._

" _No! Never in my life. It feels so good Shadow! Don't stop, please don't stop!"_

" _What's my name again?"_

" _Shadow."_

" _What was that?"_

" _Shadow!"_

" _I can't hear you."_

" _Shadow! Shadow! Shadow! SHADOW!"_

" _That's more like it! Take all of this ultimate loving like a true amazon!"_

 _The ultimate life form goes balls deep for the second time and thrusts Wonder Woman deeper than ever hitting the g-spot and the sensitive spots inside the amazon that cause Wonder Woman to scream louder. The bed began shaking rapidly in motion due from Shadow's rapid thrusting and how aggressive he fucked Wonder Woman. The amazon couldn't think of anything but only Wonder Woman could think is nothing but pleasure. Shadow continue dominating the amazon more and more for over thirty minutes. As his merciless pounding continue on, he made Wonder Woman blacked out from receiving so much pleasure and the amazon had try her very best to handle the ultimate life form but Shadow's power and speed had got the best of Wonder Woman and due to how much pleasure and the nonstop pounding he deliver to the amazon with his chaos might._

 _The sex went on for a whole hour as the ultimate life form continue to dominate the amazon hero. Shadow even spanked her firm perfect ass that cause it to jiggle. Shadow could feel that he's getting close, his balls clenching almost ready to burst and his penis throbbing by the second. Shadow gritted his teeth, he knew that he's closing in to his limit and so Shadow deliver a few more merciless thrusts and mere seconds away to his limit, the ultimate life form then pulls himself away. He ejected his shaft out of Wonder Woman's womb and jerks it, giving a few strokes. Shadow groaned when he finally reaches his limit, he spurted out white gobs of semen out of his penis shooting the hot liquid onto Wonder Woman's ass and on her back eventually showering some on her costume. Shadow jerk himself a little more to get more of his sperm out of his shaft then afterwards, he turn Wonder Woman over and shoot the remainder on her face and her breasts._

 _Their heated sex finally ended and Shadow had let all of his anger out. He even deactivate his Chaos Boost and take the time to relax. He even notices that Wonder Woman had blacked out during their heated sex._

" _I had a wonderful time and I feel much better. I'm sorry if I went overboard Wonder Woman." Shadow commented._

 _Shadow climbs off the bed and begin to put his clothes and shoes back on. Before Shadow could leave, he begin writing a note and place it on the bed before making his way out of the room. Shadow take one more look towards Wonder Woman, he couldn't help but to smile before he takes his leave._

* * *

 _Minutes later…_

 _Wonder Woman finally waking up after being blacked out from the sheer amount of pleasure that the black hedgehog gave to her. Wonder Woman sat up and stretch her arms out trying to gain back her strength. She realizes that she is cover by Shadow's cum from releasing so much of it then look around for the black blur but found out that he had already left._

" _Where could Shadow ran off to?" Wonder Woman wondered._

 _Suddenly, Wonder Woman discovers a note on the bed. The amazon then reach over and picks it up and reads the note as it says:_

 _ **Wonder Woman,**_

 _ **Thanks for helping me out to get my anger out in a different way. I'm grateful for your help and it really helped me so thanks. Oh and sorry if I left without saying goodbye and leaving you in a big mess. Hope we can meet again someday and best of luck to you and the Justice League.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Shadow the Hedgehog**_

 _Wonder Woman smile, she look out the window wondering where Shadow could be._

" _Good luck to you out there Shadow the Hedgehog. May the gods watch over you." Wonder Woman said before she could clean herself up and return back to the Justice League._

* * *

 **There you all have it everybody! Shadow the Hedgehog is back and this time things is just going to get crazier than ever. I hope you all like the first chapter of this story and there is more to come. Plus this won't be bigger than Sonic's Harem, I guarantee that so try not to get any big ideas ok? Anyways, like I said I hope you all enjoy the first chapter and tune in next time for the second lady to get a turn with the ultimate life form here.**

 **So Read and Review everybody and see you all on the next update.**

 **Lil' Soniq out!**


	2. Tawna

Chapter 2: Bandicoot Loving

"So right after I left the hotel from sleeping with Wonder Woman, I left her a note before I could leave." Shadow finished.

"And you made the amazon blacked out of sheer pleasure. Man Shadow, I never knew you could be this hardcore when it comes to sex." Sonic commented taking a sip of his can of soda.

"I had a lot of my mind Sonic. I was still angry enough that I wanted to hurt somebody but luckily, Wonder Woman helped me handle my anger in another way instead of violence."

"Well… yeah that's true but beating up people isn't going to help Shads. Talking to somebody about your problems is helpful to get all of that out. Heck even playing a video game can help you release the anger out, best one to do is playing a fighting game like Tekken, Street Fighter, King of Fighters, Virtual Fighter, Dead or Alive…"

"I get it. Thanks anyway."

"Just trying to help a friend out. Anyways, back to your story. After Wonder Woman, you decided to go out and travel around the world to get away from Rouge?"

"Yeah. I still get transmission from G.U.N from my communicator."

"That's a first. At least you're still on schedule to complete G.U.N missions that the commander assign you for."

"That's right."

"Now that's out of the way. So care to tell me who the second girl that you had sex with Shadow?"

"Sure. The second girl that I've encountered is **Tawna Bandicoot**."

"Tawna Bandicoot? Wait a minute, are you talking about the one from Crash Bandicoot?"

"That's correct."

"Ok. I'll bite but how the heck did you end up meeting with Tawna anyway?"

"I met her at one of the Wumpa Islands."

"Wumpa Islands? I take it that you've encountered her when you was out traveling around I presume?"

"That's right. I was in the jungle trying to find some answers or someone…"

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _Shadow had somehow find himself in Wumpa Island. He never knew this place nor been here before. The ultimate life form look around in the jungle wondering how he could get back home from where he was but Shadow wouldn't mind to explore around since he's away from G.U.N and from Rouge since he's still trying to recuperate from the nasty breakup he had with the spy._

 _The black blur explore throughout the jungle, evading any dangerous paths he took and the traps. Shadow had dodges away the rolling stones and a few monsters from here and there. They were too easy to defeat. He then stumble upon the waterfall to get some water knowing he could be thirty. The ultimate life form takes out a black and red water canteen and fill up some more water. Shadow takes the time to think about the island and how can he get out of here._

" _Hmm. I take it that there aren't any chaos emeralds around the island. I can't sense them but I'm sure I'll find some way to help me to get me where I need to be. Still no contact from G.U.N though." Shadow said._

 _Suddenly, Shadow's was beyond relief that G.U.N contacted him through his communicator on his wrist._

" _Come on Agent Shadow, are you there?" the Commander asked trying to get in touch with the ultimate life form._

" _I'm here. Go on commander." Shadow answered._

" _Thank goodness. We thought we couldn't get in touch of you. We have an assignment for you Agent Shadow. Our sources picking up some dangerous activities around in the area where you are. Before we can contact you, we discovered that there is a factory that selling toxic wastes. We want you to stop whatever they're doing."_

" _Understood. Initiate the mission now."_

 _Shadow ends the conversation and Chaos Control over to the factory. It took Shadow seconds to get to the factory. Shadow then runs up to the rooftop and finds out what is going on. The ultimate life form sees the potoroos bringing the toxic waste barrels and there are some of them being put into the ocean. Shadow discovered this and soon finds out what they're planning to do._

" _Hmm. Those potoroos are putting toxic wastes into the ocean, it could try to kill someone or the fishes in the oceans. I cannot allow this to happen." Shadow thought._

 _The ultimate life form shot a chaos spear into the glass ceiling then snap his fingers to detonate it using a new move that he calls it Chaos Mine. The black blur then jumps down, making his entrance and shot multiple Chaos Spears at different angles and places knocking off the potoroos then dives down and kick one of them by the face. The potoroo wield two pistols and shot bullets at the black blur. Shadow with his reflexes dodges them and easily knock him off with a simple spinning heel kick. Shadow then turn his attention the remainder potoroo who all charge at him. Shadow then extends his hand out and creates a sphere of chaos energy using his Chaos Sphere (Sonic Riders). Shadow then launches himself up in the air and tosses the sphere over at the potoroos and knock them all away with one blast._

 _Shadow landed on the ground and the big potoroo holding up the toxic barrel and raises it up in the air to smash it but Shadow senses it coming and slice the barrel in half by creating a red energy blade using his Chaos Blade and scaring the potoroo in absolute fear. Shadow raises the energy blade, pointing at the potoroo with a death glare._

" _Leave or die. Your choice." Shadow warned._

 _The potoroo gulped, swallow hard and takes off running. He and the other potoroo then take off running not wanting to mess with the black blur. Shadow then notices the remaining toxic waste barrels so Shadow then fires his Chaos Spear at the barrels and explode, destroying the barrels and the wastes. Shadow had completed his mission but hear the sound of the gun nearby so Shadow look over to the potoroo in a red tuxedo with a green tie and black dress shoes holding up a tommy gun._

" _You got some nerve coming to my facility and destroy my toxic barrels bub. I'm going to make you regret messing with me and my gang." The potoroo threatened._

" _You do not want none of this. I take it you're their leader?" Shadow assumed._

" _That's right pal, the name's Pinstripe and I'm your worst nightmare." Pinstripe retorted._

" _Funny. You may look like the god father reject but I don't have time for you. You can leave now or suffer the consequences."_

" _Me? Leave my facility and let you destroy my merchandises. Forget about it. You mess with my boys, destroyed my stuff, the toxic barrels, and fucking up my money. Now you just pissed off the wrong guy pal. Say goodnight!"_

 _Pinstripe begin shooting his tommy gun at the ultimate life form. Shadow with his speed dodging the bullets fired by Pinstripe's gun. Shadow continue dodging the bullets as Pinstripe kept firing._

" _Hold still you devil!" Pinstripe shouted._

 _Shadow just kept moving then suddenly disappeared as he teleport without a trace. Pinstripe start looking around the place for the black hedgehog._

" _Now where did he go?" Pinstripe wondered._

 _Unaware, Shadow reappear and tap his shoulder. Pinstripe turn around and face Shadow and fire his tommy gun but he was out of bullets._

" _Dang it!" Pinstripe cursed._

 _Shadow take the chance and grabs Pinstripe by the collar of his suit and lifts him up in the air and snatches the tommy gun and destroys it with his bare hands._

" _You think you can beat me and destroy my gang. HA! Dr. Cortex is going to destroy you." Pinstripe warned._

" _Like I give a damn who your boss is." Shadow ignored._

 _Shadow then punches Pinstripe right in the face, knocking him out cold and tosses him over to a nearby closet and crash through the wall. Shadow brush his hands and takes his leave and exits the facility._

" _Mission complete. Now to get out of here." Shadow said._

 _The black blur continue to wonder through the jungle. Shadow kept going wherever it leads him to, hoping he can find something that can help get off the island. All of sudden, Shadow hear some noises from a mile away so he rushed over to find out what's going on. When Shadow reaches the destination of the noise, he soon discovered the tribesmen carrying a female bandicoot tied up in ropes. She wore a shirt, denim shorts, and red shoes with white socks. It looks like she is being taken to somewhere. Shadow knew he had to help her so the black blur jump in and start attacking the tribesmen and freeing the female bandicoot._

 _The tribesmen try attacking with their spears but Shadow proven to be stronger than them and using his chaos abilities and his combat skills that bested the tribesmen. None of them stand a chance so they left the female bandicoot behind and takes off, heading back to their tribe. Shadow turn to the bandicoot and helps her up after he unties her._

" _Are you alright?" Shadow asked._

" _I am now. Thank you for saving me, I thought those tribesmen were almost to the village to meet with their leader: Papu Papu." The bandicoot responded._

" _The leader of his tribe?"_

" _Yeah. In fact, they captured me and was taking me to them so they would force me to marry their leader."_

" _Thankfully I came just in time to stop them. Are there other bandicoots like you?"_

" _Yes. My boyfriend Crash Bandicoot. He saved me from Dr. Neo Cortex's clutches for taking over the world."_

" _Why isn't he with you?"_

" _I wanted to have my space for a little while. Well to be honest, I left him and I even left Pinstripe too."_

" _I take it that he's the potoroo?"_

" _Yeah. How do you know?"_

" _I ran into him back at his factory. I was assigned to stop the Toxic Waste from coming into the oceans to kill the fishes or anyone that gets near the toxic."_

" _Is that so? The way you handled the tribesmen with ease, it looks like you've been training a lot. Have you been mutated by Cortex too?"_

" _No. I was created by a scientist back at a space station known as Space Colony Ark."_

" _No wonder… I've never met someone like you. Are you new around this island?"_

" _Yes. I'm searching a way to get back home from this island. I don't have a Chaos Emerald to teleport back and my Chaos Control is only limited to short destinations."_

" _So this Chaos Emerald can teleport you to a place farther from here?"_

" _Precisely. Which I can sense any of them, I can I'll find a boat to take me where I need to go."_

" _There is a boat not far from here and it is guarded by the tribesmen. I heard them talking about it when they captured me."_

" _Is that so. Thank you, you be careful out here now."_

 _Shadow wave goodbye and just about to leave when the bandicoot stopped him there._

" _Hold on, I didn't get your name." the bandicoot said._

" _It's Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog."_

" _Shadow huh… what a mysterious name. My name is Tawna, by the way I want to reward you for saving me." Tawna stated._

" _You don't have to give me money. I can handle my own out there."_

" _Not money silly, something else."_

" _What do you got in mind?"_

 _Tawna turn her smile into a seductive one, she then approach herself closer to Shadow, leaning her body against Shadow's body and looking into his red eyes._

" _Would you care to have some fun with me Shadow?" Tawna asked wrapping her arm around the black blur._

" _I don't have time for any fun, Tawna." Shadow refused._

" _Don't be like that. I can tell that you're stress out that you just want to go home or is it something else?"_

" _I don't want to talk about it."_

 _Tawna kept her seductive smile and gently pushes Shadow against the nearby tree and run her hand down to his crotch. She then gently rubs it in a sensual manner and giving Shadow the bedroom eyes._

" _I can make it worth your while Shadow. If you can allow me to help you relief some stress." Tawna continued._

" _I'm not sure Tawna…"_

" _It'll be our and I mean... (Whispers to Shadow's ear) our little secret."_

 _Shadow look into Tawna's eyes. He had a feeling that she was not going to take no for an answer. Shadow knew Tawna is right about him and finding a way home was stressful enough dealing with Pinstripe and his gang and saving Tawna from the tribesmen and the least he can do is take a moment to relax. After giving it some thought for a minute or two, Shadow nodded his head accepting Tawna's reward._

" _Very well then, I accept this reward." Shadow accepted._

 _Tawna smiled and she then unzips Shadow's pants and pulls out his cock out knowing it was already in its full size from Tawna rubbing it so long. She felt his rod enlarging it that creates a bulge in his pants. Wasting no time, Tawna drop down to her knees and start sucking on the black hedgehog's shaft by engulfing his length down in her mouth then starts to bop it. Tawna looking up at Shadow with hungry eyes, Shadow looking down watches the bandicoot sucking him off. She wraps her hand around the length and jerks him off to add the arousal for the ultimate life form to feel._

 _Shadow felt the pleasure, he closes his eyes letting himself to relax as Tawna pleasured him. A minute after, she bops her head fast to build up some speed and stroking Shadow a little faster to add twice the pleasure for the black blur to enjoy._

" _Mmm. Mmmmmmmph *Slurp*." Tawna muffled._

 _Tawna add some slurping sounds to make it a little erotic for Shadow. This made Shadow moan when Tawna goes a little deep, pushing herself taking almost all of Shadow's length down to her throat then bops her head faster. She then scoots herself up closer to Shadow, placing both of her hands onto Shadow's thighs so that she can go to town on the ultimate life form. Tawna closed her eyes and suddenly bops her head rapidly, sucking Shadow harder as she can even moaned to it when she start to get hot. Her vagina start to get wet and the liquids begin to dampen her panties along with her denim shorts._

 _Shadow place his hand atop Tawna's head and move it faster, giving her an extra boost to go faster. Tawna looks up at Shadow before turning her gaze back to his penis. Tawna once again moan as she kept going and sucked Shadow hard and fast to make the hedgehog to feel extremely better and get all of the stress out of him._

" _Ah! That's it Tawna, keep going." Shadow moaned._

" _That's right baby, I know you're enjoying this blowjob." Tawna thought._

 _Tawna went on sucking Shadow's cock for ten minutes. The ultimate life form gritted his teeth, letting out a throaty growl when he feels that he's getting close to his limit. His balls clenching every second, he knew that he's about to burst anytime soon. Tawna can tell Shadow's going to ejaculate just by feeling his penis throbbing inside her mouth. Shadow take his other hand onto Tawna's head and start thrusting her mouth, deliver some intense thrust. Tawna's bulge her eyes widen, she look up at Shadow in shock that Shadow is really thrusting her mouth. She didn't paid no mind at all and allow Shadow to do with her as he pleases. Tawna place her hands onto her thighs, taking the punishment that Shadow could give to her._

 _Two minutes after, Shadow continue to thrust her mouth, he even pushes his shaft down to her throat and it can see a bulge into Tawna's throat. Shadow again let out throaty growl trying his best to hold it a little longer but the blowjob session was too much for Shadow for enjoying it so much and finally let himself loose. Shadow begin ejaculating, spurting his load inside Tawna's mouth. Tawna bulge her eyes wide, her mouth being filled by Shadow's semen as he empty every drop from his balls. Tawna try to gulp every drop but spill some of it onto her chin knowing she can't take much of it. Shadow finally pulls away and spurt the remainder of his cum onto Tawna's face._

 _Tawna swallow the semen down to her throat and licks her lips._

" _Oh my, it looks like you released it that much. That was hot." Tawna cooed._

" _We're not done yet, that was just only a warm up. Time we turn it up a notch." Shadow suggested._

" _Mmm. Now you're speaking my language. Take me right now."_

" _Gladly."_

 _Shadow brought Tawna up on her feet. They both start kissing with Shadow taking his hand over to Tawna's butt and gropes it tightly earning a squeal from the beautiful bandicoot. Tawna liked how Shadow groped her and gotten into the kiss as she even caress Shadow's body knowing she's about to receive the pleasure of a lifetime. They wrestle their tongues, trying to outdo one another for dominance but Shadow got the upper advantage and use both hands to squeeze her ass. After minutes of kissing, Shadow breaks the kiss and start kissing Tawna's neck, deliver a smack to the bandicoot's rear._

 _Tawna again yelped and afterwards, Shadow then positions Tawna against the tree, placing her hands onto the tree and spread her legs. Shadow begin unbuckling her belt, unbuttoning and unzips her shots and stroll them down to her ankles including her pink panties. Shadow strokes his hardened length positioning behind Tawna. She look over her shoulder, smiling lustfully and glances at Shadow._

" _What are you waiting for handsome, put that big hard cock inside me and fuck me already." Tawna demanded._

 _Shadow smirked and inserts his hardened erection right inside Tawna and rams it completely inside the bandicoot. Tawna squealed out loud, moaning with pure lust in her voice and Shadow grabbing her hips and start to thrust her away. Shadow pumps his penis in and out of Tawna, pounding and demolishing her insides with some powerful thrust before picks up the pace. Tawna rols her eyes backwards, smiling lustfully as her body begin moving in motion in great speed. Shadow looking down, ogling Tawna's ass jiggle from every thrust._

 _The ultimate life form kept his mischievous smirk and start to spank Tawna by delivering a few smacks to the bandicoot causing Tawna to squeal with ecstasy._

" _AH! Oh yeah baby! That's it! Give me that hard cock!" Tawna moaned._

" _I see that you haven't receive pleasure like this before haven't you?" Shadow asked while thrusting._

" _No. I try to have Crash to do me but never got the chance as he spends his time napping."_

" _That's too bad. I guess from saving the world, he could use a break."_

" _That's true. *Moan* But I still want some action."_

" _Fair point."_

 _Shadow resume to pound the bricks out of Tawna. Shadow begin increasing his speed to thrust Tawna furthermore even going balls deep inside her. Tawna start to moan louder, she couldn't control herself knowing how aggressive Shadow is being towards her so far. Shadow again spanked her and grip her ass cheeks going full throttle towards Tawna. Tawna sticks her tongue out moaning crazily like a sex crazed maniac. Right now she's really feeling Shadow thrusting every inch inside her womb and she was loving every moment of it._

 _Tawna look over her shoulder, moaning still and she start breathing heavily as the ultimate life form gave it to her._

" _Uh! UH! UH! Yes! YES! Right there Shadow, give it to me! Pound my wet slutty pussy! Treat me like a bad slut I am!" Tawna moaned._

 _Tawna continuously to moan, she look down, closing her eyes as Shadow continue to pump his erection inside her wet womb for minutes now. As minutes pass by, Shadow again spanked Tawna's ass once more earning yet another squeal from the bandicoot. After a few couple of thrusts, Shadow pulls away from Tawna and place his shaft between her ass cheeks and begin to thrust it between them at first just only a few seconds then smack Tawna's ass once again._

" _Now move your ass." Shadow demanded._

 _Tawna complied and move her ass, doing what Shadow demanded her to do. She start grinding her ass against Shadow's hardened length performing a buttjob for Shadow. Shadow smiled on, watching Tawna move her hips, grinding her bare ass against his cock massing it with her ass cheeks. She looks over her shoulder, smiling at the hedgehog. She knew that he enjoys it by looking at his smile. Tawna continue the buttjob for three minutes then Shadow decides to resume back to pounding her insides. The ultimate life form reinsert his shaft back inside Tawna and start pounding her insides faster with incredible speed along with intensive force. Tawna's eyes rolling backwards howling like wolf of pure pleasure feeling the complete nonstop ecstasy that the hedgehog is giving to her. Shadow grinned widely, he knew that he had the female bandicoot in his mercy so the black blur pulls her arms back and rapidly thrusts her with all of his might._

 _Tawna began screaming, she couldn't hold it in her no longer and let the freaky side of her taking control and let it all out knowing the pleasure was too good for her to endure and to resist._

" _YES! YES! YES! Oh Shadow… OH SHADOW! MORE! GIVE ME MORE!" Tawna screamed._

 _Shadow continue pounding Tawna more and more for eleven minutes and he is closing in to his limit knowing he's about to climax. Shadow start deliver some aggressive thrust into the blonde bandicoot putting up all the stop._

" _Grr! Shit, I'm going to burst." Shadow groaned._

" _That's it baby! Cum! Cum inside me! Give me everything you got!" Tawna moaned._

 _Shadow deliver a few more aggressive thrusts and hits the final one. Shadow then release his load, reaching his limit beginning to climax. He again spurt his cum inside Tawna's womb, filling her up with his seed and Tawna screamed. She feel her insides being filled with Shadow's semen, she start forming a goofy smile on her face and look over her shoulder. Shadow finally pulls away from Tawna and she start wiggling her butt for Shadow._

" _Mmm. That was amazing. Ooh looks like you're still hard. Allow me to help you with that." Tawna purred._

 _Tawna got down on her knees and takes off her shirt and unveil her breasts, she then takes her bra off and tosses it to the side. Tawna then places her breasts against Shadow, wrapping them around his length and start to move them in motion with her hands. Shadow looking down, she look up at Shadow smiling while she gives the ultimate life form a paizuri/titjob. Shadow felt he's being massaged by Tawna's breasts as she moves them with great motion. Tawna begin increasing her speed and goes faster with that seductive look on her face, she move her breasts faster for more pleasure for Shadow to enjoy. Tawna can hear Shadow groaning knowing he enjoys the paizuri._

 _Moments after, Shadow then start to thrust his length between her breasts, wanting to demolish them with some fast thrust Tawna kept her lustful smile, watching the black blur fucking her tits like he means it with his might. Tawna begin encouraging Shadow to thrust them faster and harder._

" _That's it baby. Fuck my titties. Fuck them like you mean!" Tawna moaned._

 _Shadow simply smirked and kept going, Tawna squeezing his erection with her breasts while Shadow thrusting her breasts some more. Shadow kept his smirk while Tawna watch Shadow with those lustful eyes for the next six minutes. Shadow can feel that he's getting close to his limit once again so Shadow speeds up the pace and thrust Tawna's breasts a little more then reach his limit. Shadow start groaning and seconds after, Shadow reaches his limit and climax once again spurting his semen out of his shaft and spurting his cum onto Tawna's breasts and on her face._

 _Tawna licked her lips and wip the semen off of her face and licks it off of her fingers._

" _Mmm. It taste so good." Tawna said with soft tone._

 _Shadow kept his smirk and suddenly, he had Tawna in all fours with her legs together. She look over her shoulder as Shadow position behind her and crouching down readying his penis right against Tawna's vagina but the ultimate life form had other plans, he then press the mushroom shape head against her anus surprising the bandicoot._

" _You're going to pound my ass?!" Tawna questioned in shock._

" _That's right. I'm going ram it right inside that tight ass of yours." Shadow retorted._

" _Well what are you waiting for? I ain't got all day, handsome."_

" _Getting right into it huh? Alright then, take THIS!"_

 _Shadow rams his penis right inside Tawna's anal. This surprised Tawna feeling her ass getting rammed by Shadow's erection._

" _Oh shit that's huge!" Tawna cursed._

" _This is just the beginning. Now time to fuck you nice and hard." Shadow said with a mischievous smile._

 _The ultimate life form begin thrusting harder and faster, building up power and speed into his thrust. Tawna rolled her eyes, sticks out her tongue feeling Shadow pounding her ass as he drives it in and out of her completely with steady rhythm along with the motion of his thrusts. Tawna moaned, the pleasure is now starting to get to the blonde bandicoot as the black blur drills his shaft into her anal with aggressive force and Shadow wasn't holding anything back._

 _Shadow start building up some power along with picking up the pace to speed it up. He can hear Tawna moan to him, her voice beginning to get more erotic from how much pleasure she receives, feeling within her body from Shadow's harcore thrusting. The black blur even goes balls deep, taking all of his length down deep inside her ass every inch of it continuing on. Tawna bite her bottom lips, trying to keep her composure under control but Shadow sees it and he wasn't going to let that happen so Shadow start to get more aggressive and start thrusting mercilessly into Tawna drilling his shaft into her with intensive force._

 _This caused Tawna to begin howling like a wolf. She couldn't control herself any longer nor keeping her composure under control so the bandicoot let all of it out and let the freaky side of her get the best of her._

" _YES! OH MY FUCKING GOD SHADOW! FUCK ME! DRILL THAT COCK INSIDE MY ASS!" Tawna shouted._

" _Tell me how much you love this ultimate cock." Shadow teased._

" _I love it…"_

" _What was that?"_

" _I… love… it…"_

" _I can't hear you?"_

" _I love it Shadow! I love your ultimate cock!"_

" _Louder."_

" _I love it Shadow! I love it!"_

" _I… said… louder!"_

" _I LOVE IT SHADOW! OH FUCK! I FUCKING LOVE YOUR COCK IN MY ASS! OH YEAH BABY! FUCK MY ASS!"_

 _Shadow grinned evilly and continue to pound Tawna's anal with his merciless thrusting for seven minutes now. Shadow now on the verge of reaching his limit, he can feel that he's closing in to his climax. His balls clenching, ready to burst anytime soon and Shadow start to groan. Shadow deliver a few more thrusts as Tawna kept moaning to the ultimate life form._

" _Grr! I'm about to let loose Tawna. I'm getting close!" Shadow said._

" _AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! YES SHADO! CUM IN MY ASS! FILL MY ASS WITH YOUR HOT CUM!" Tawna screamed._

 _Shadow deliver few final thrusts before hitting the last one and that's when Shadow let loose. The ultimate life form spurted another load of his semen inside Tawna's anal this time. His seed gushing out from releasing so much and that's what did it. Tawna let out a loud scream when Shadow reach his limit and ejaculated inside her, the ultimate life form gritted his teeth during his climax._

 _After seconds of climaxing and delivering a few more thrusts into Tawna's anal, Shadow then finally pulls himself away. He jected his erection out of Tawna's anus filled with his semen. Tawna now had both of her holes being filled and she couldn't help but to feel happy and she start to get into a daze from the harcore and heated sex that she has ever had in her entire life._

 _Shadow putting is shaft away and zipping his pants back up. He looks down as Tawna trying to catch a breather. She slowly glances over at the black hedgehog, smiling greatly for the sex she had with him._

" _Mmm… that… was… spectacular…" Tawna said weakly._

" _I feel much better now, I enjoyed the sex. I take it that you enjoyed it too?" Shadow assumed._

" _Yeah. You bet I did. Never in my life had a wonderful time like this. Do you have a cell phone with you?"_

" _Yes. Why?"_

" _I was wondering if you want my number Shadow?"_

" _Why for?"_

" _If you want to chat sometime or want to have sex with me again someday."_

" _Hmm… I guess I'll take you up on the offer though."_

" _Great. Here is my card."_

 _Tawna reach her pants and pulls out her card and hands it over to Shadow giving him her number._

" _Call me anytime you like hot stuff." Tawna said puckering her lips._

" _I'll try. Are you going to be ok, do you need me to take you home?" Shadow offered._

" _No. You go on and head to wherever you needed to go. I can take care of myself."_

" _Well… if you insist and thank you for the reward and your number."_

 _Shadow waves goodbye and takes off to find himself a boat to get off the island. Tawna watches the hedgehog leave, she couldn't help but to smile._

" _That hedgehog sure a lot of stamina and get very aggressive. I wish Crash was like that if he wasn't just napping all day. Oh well… I hope I can see Shadow again someday but right now I'm just going to rest." Tawna said taking a moment to rest her body._

* * *

 **Chapter two of the Ultimate life form's harem everybody. That's going to be Tawna from Crash Bandicoot. I take it upon myself to add the N. Sane Trilogy version of her because she looks way better than her original version. I had a lot of fun making this chapter. Plus I have been having a lot of fun playing Crash Bandicoot: N. Sane Trilogy. It's awesome, you guys should play it. It sure brings back a lot of memories when I was a kid. Oh boy those three games are awesome.**

 **Sorry if I got carried away about Crash Bandicoot, I played the third one since when I was a kid and that was my very first Crash Bandicoot game. I just can't stop enjoying the trilogy. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Tune in next time for the next girl in line for her chance with the ultimate life form. Read and Review everyone and see you all on the next update.**

 **Lil' Soniq out!**


	3. Domino

Chapter 3: Agent and the Mercenary

"And so after the sex I had with Tawna, I finally found a boat and got off of Wumpa Island and headed back." Shadow concluded.

"What a crazy story. You slept with a hot bandicoot and got her number. Like I said, that's gangsta." Sonic commented sharing his signature.

"Say what you want. I did my mission and headed back home."

"I was just messing with you Shadow, you don't have to be feisty about it. On the bright side, you got transportation and headed back to G.U.N and that's good enough for me."

"Yeah… enough about Tawna already, let me get right to the third girl that I encountered."

"Proceed, I won't stop ya."

"Thank. *Ahem* Now this one is interesting, I happen to ran into a mercenary around New York."

"Oh yeah? Did you happen to receive orders from G.U.N?"

"Yes. I was tracking down a weapons trader who is selling weapons and stole the weapon schematics from G.U.N."

"Oh man, did you get the schematics back?"

"Yes. In fact, that's where I ran into a mercenary. Her name is **Domino**."

"Domino… like the name of Domino's pizza?"

"No, well sort of… she's a mutant and has special powers."

"Special powers huh? What does her powers do exactly if you don't mind me asking?"

"Not at all. Her ability is to subliminally and psionically initiate random telekinetic acts that affect probability in her favor by making improbable (but not impossible) things to occur within her line of sight."

"In other words she can create good luck or bad luck?"

"Precisely."

"That's awesome. Hopefully she didn't give you bad luck when you use your chaos energy techniques like your signature moves: Chaos Spear, Chaos Blast…"

"I'll get right to that when I tell you the story."

"Oh. Well fire it away Shads."

"Thank you. Now as I was saying, I was around in New York searching for the stolen schematics and take down the culprit…"

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _The ultimate life form who had arrive around New York searching for the schematics of weapons from G.U.N to return them back and takedown the one who's responsible stealing them and trading weapons for money. Shadow search around, asking around if they got any info, any leads, clues, anything but came up empty handed. Without any information and no clues, the black blur went back to his bike and lean against it crossing his arms and looking up at the sky thinking what can he do and could he find this suspect. The ultimate life form had to admit that he enjoy the peace and quiet, a moment to think without any distractions, interruptions, and noises to interfere._

 _Shadow take the moment to try to relax, hoping where he could find any leads or clues to his investigation to retrieve the schematics until suddenly, his ears perk when he suddenly hear the sound of explosions catching the hedgehog's attention. Shadow look over to see the pillar of smoke a mile away so the black blur hop on his bike and takes off heading straight to the smoke. The black blur arrive minutes later and sees a gang fighting their gang rival and they fire their guns at a warehouse. Shadow even notice that he found the schematics that he was looking for and one of the leaders of the gang must've have them. Shadow hop off his bike and then Chaos Control to the battlefield and start taking out the two gang rivals, dodging the bullets and their melee strikes once he confront them._

 _One of the gangsters shot their weapons at the ultimate life form and Shadow using his reflexes to dodge away the bullets and knocks one of them out cold with a punch straight to their faces. Shadow back flip over the gang member who try to attack the black blur behind him and Shadow dives down, knocking him out cold showing his aggressive side. Shadow blocked the pipe being thrown at him or try to swing it towards him and Shadow yanks the pipe and strikes the man catching him off guard. Shadow launches up in the air and swing his right hand, he summon and hurls down multiple green lightning spears at the remainder of the gang members using his Chaos Spear._

 _Shadow landed on his feet and collects the schematics, collecting what he came here for and take his leave. The leader of the gang draw out his customized pistol and aims it directly at Shadow._

" _Give me those weapon schematics." The leader demanded._

" _You've collected stolen property from G.U.N and it's my task to retrieve them. Give up or face the consequences." Shadow warned._

" _Over my dead Bo-AAAGH!"_

 _A gunshot was being heard and a bullet went straight to the leader right to his forehead completing a headshot that kill him instantly. Shadow look around, realizing a sniper is nearby. He look up and sees a shadow figure up at the roof and takes off. Shadow was about to go after the figure until he was contacted by the G.U.N Commander._

" _Shadow, have you retrieve the schematics?" the Commander asked._

" _Yes. I have the schematics with me. I'll bring them back to HQ." Shadow reported._

" _Good. Get back as soon as you can Shadow and don't lose the schematics."_

" _Understood."_

 _Shadow ends the communication with the commander and just about to take off until he sense an incoming attack so he dodge whatever it is coming at him. He take a look and sees a knife being thrown._

" _A knife… could it be some kind of a mercenary responsible for this?" Shadow wondered._

" _Hand over the schematics."_

 _Shadow look over to see two mercenaries standing in his way. One is a male wearing black and red tights even wearing a mask. He carries two katana swords and two guns. The second mercenary is a female who has chalk white skin with a black circle tattoo around left eye. She wore a black jumpsuit, leaving the upper part of her suit to be unzipped just a little to show off her cleavage in a nice deep V shape. She has two pistol holsters on her thighs and carries an assault rifle on her back. Both mercenaries pointed their pistols at the black blur._

" _Hand over the schematics, hedgehog." The female mercenary demanded._

" _Hedgehog? Wait I see this guy from somewhere… wait don't tell me… It's Shadow the Hedgehog!" the masked mercenary pointed recognizing the ultimate life form._

" _You know him Deadpool?"_

" _Know him. I followed him on the news, Twitter, Facebook, everything. He's the ultimate life form and I sure love him to be part of my crew. We would be a badass team."_

" _This isn't the time or a place for this, Wade."_

" _So what?! This is a moment of a lifetime. He's the Ultimate Life Form."_

" _Are you nuts, we're here to collect the schematics it's on the contract and besides the money is good?"_

" _Come on. Domino, babe, we got to talk to him. He can help us complete the contract and he even got a kickass theme song. Here listen to this."_

 _Deadpool takes out his phone and plays a song playing_ _ **Crush 40 – I Am All of Me**_ _. Deadpool begin bopping his head, rocking it hard with a rock on sign showing on his right hand._

" _Oh yeah! That's badass!" Deadpool shouted._

" _Wade! We're in the middle of completing the contract and you want to show how much you're a fan of Shadow? Why do I bother calling you to help me?" Domino wondered shaking her head and facepalm_

" _Because I'm a sexy hot stud that you can't resist baby. Come on Domino, you know you couldn't resist hanging with me."_

" _Get a grip Wade! Focus on our mission here."_

" _Can't we at least talk to Shadow and get him to join us? He even uses guns too? I played his game a lot of times and still get over how awesome it is. Almost badass as my game."_

" _NO!"_

 _Domino arguing with the talkative merc who was trying to convince her to try having Shadow to join with them to complete their contract. Shadow listen to it all in confusion, he didn't know what to do or what to say in the matter. At first he was about to confront them but decide against it when the argument started. Shadow breaks the fourth wall wondering what's going on before turning his attention to the two mercenaries. Knowing he had a mission to complete, the ultimate life form wasted no time to turn his back on the mercs and takes off letting them argue for all he care until all of sudden, Domino notices Shadow taking his leave so she shot a bullet at the black blur only to miss when Shadow senses it coming and evades the bullet before it could impact him._

" _You're not going anywhere, Shadow. Not without that schematics." Domino warned._

" _It's property of G.U.N and I'm not going to let you have it." Shadow countered._

" _So you're an agent from G.U.N?"_

" _Correct."_

" _Oh snap! I feel like he's James Bond because he's an agent. Still can I take a picture with you Shadow?" Deadpool asked._

" _Wade!"_

" _Right, right? What beautiful here saying is handover that schematics or I'll let these babies do the talking."_

" _Try me."_

" _Still badass as ever, just like in the video game. I'm going to enjoy this. But before we could fuck shit up, we got to put in some music to ease up the mood when we fight."_

" _Seriously?" Domino inquired._

" _Yeah babe, come on. You got to have some fighting music to make the fight to get epic. I'm sure you know that."_

 _Domino just rolled her eyes in annoyance. Deadpool went on to breaking the fourth wall._

" _Alright! Kill the music." Deadpool demanded as the background start playing_ _ **DMX – X Gon Give it to Ya**_ _._

 _Deadpool begin blasting bullets from his pistols. Shadow dodging the bullets and back flip away curling himself into a ball and hurls himself over to the masked merc with a homing attack. Deadpool front flip over Shadow and tosses a grenade after he cocked it. Shadow kicks the grenade away and it explodes leaving Domino an opportunity to take out her assault rifle and fires it at the ultimate life form. Shadow teleported out of sight shocking Domino. She begin looking around for the black blur and seconds after, Shadow reappears from Chaos Control and try striking behind her. Domino senses it with her reflexes and dodges it and shot another set of bullets over at the black hedgehog before reloading._

 _Deadpool draws out his katanas and begin swinging them at Shadow. Shadow dodging the blades, putting the schematics away in his pocket so that no one can get their hands on it. Deadpool go for a roundhouse kick but Shadow blocked it, the force of Deadpool's kick send Shadow skidding the ground a feet away then Deadpool launches up in the air and dives down swinging his sword at Shadow. The black blur strikes the merc with a flash kick knocking him away. He forced Deadpool to let go one of his katanas and Shadow then grabs it and stabs it against Deadpool by his chest to finish him off. Deadpool remain unfazed, it didn't even kill him at all._

" _I forgot to tell you, I can't die. No matter how many times you try to kill me, I just can't die. Cool ain't it?" Deadpool explained._

" _No." Shadow simply said before deliver a brutal spinning kick sending Deadpool spinning and flying from him._

" _That's cold, jack!"_

 _Deadpool crash against the wall before falling down to the ground. Shadow blocked an incoming attack from Domino then counters with a side kick sending her skidding away. Shadow swing his fist at Domino, she evades the punch then goes for the uppercut. Shadow blocks the uppercut and spin around for a spinning heel kick but Domino blocks it off and both Shadow and Domino going back to forth with their hand-to-hand combat. Both are very skilled and how well they blocked and counter each other from strike after strike they could throw to one another. Domino swung her fist, deliver a punch but Shadow blocked it off with his forearm and looking into Domino's blue eyes while they continue to fight._

" _You're pretty good fighter Shadow for a hedgehog." Domino complimented._

" _I should say the same thing to you Domino or should I say Neena Thurman." Shadow responded surprising the mutant._

" _So you know who I am."_

" _I had read some files about you and your mutant powers."_

" _You're really well informed Shadow. I like that, you should join us and make some money. We can use someone like you."_

" _Tempting offer but I'll pass, my purpose to protect this world from any danger."_

 _Shadow knee kicks Domino by the face then delivers a brutal punch that knocks her wind off, sending her flying a feet away and hits the ground. Shadow narrow his eyes to his left, sensing an incoming attack and he turn around in a 180 degree spin and delivers a punch to Deadpool who try sneakily to gut him with his katanas. Shadow spin around doing a roundhouse kick and creates a black tornado around Deadpool trapping him in the black whirlwind and dashes towards at the masked merc and delivers a flying kick with immense force sending Deadpool flying and hits the boxes, crashing through it._

 _Shadow had snatched one of Deadpool's pistols and aims it directly at Domino, pointing it towards her forehead surprising the mutant. Shadow didn't hesitate so he pull the trigger but a bullet didn't came out from the pistol, in fact it was jammed as Shadow trigger the pistol a few times but no use and he tosses the gun and Domino high kicks Shadow by his chin then deliver a few multiple strikes such as punches and kicks then finishes it off with a roundhouse spinning Shadow around then draws out her pistol and takes a shot, shooting Shadow at his back causing the ultimate life form to screeched in immense pain._

 _Deadpool comes right back and readied his katanas as the merc dashing over at the black blur and stabbed the ultimate life form right to his abdomen causing Shadow the cry in pain. Deadpool takes out a phone and wrap his arm around Shadow and takes a selfie with him then Domino kicks Shadow with a sidekick sending Shadow over the barrels and Deadpool takes out another grenade and cocked it._

" _Eat this you ego piece of shit." Deadpool insulted._

 _Deadpool tosses the grenade and it exploding, killing the ultimate life form in the burning flames. Deadpool had collected the schematics and Domino regroup with the merc with a mouth._

" _You got the schematics? Good. I thought you were going to forget about them." Domino said crossing her arms._

" _Got to get the money, besides I can't let Shadow return the schematics here. Anyways, we got what we came here for, let's get out of here."_

" _Yeah before the police show up."_

 _The two mercs were about to take off when all of sudden, Deadpool gets socked by the face through his mask with a brutal kick that sends the merc flying and crash through the garage door breaking it and leaving a big dent to it. Domino surprised, sees her companion got knocked out cold and rushes over to him._

" _Wade!" Domino shouted._

 _Apparently, someone stopped her tracks, it was Shadow who somehow got out of the explosion and Domino stared at the ultimate life form. Shadow wasn't playing around, in fact he was beyond angry. One move would pissed off the ultimate life form and that has taken it too far. Domino slowly backed away carrying the schematics along with the documents._

" _You've made a grave mistake." Shadow threatened sending chills to Domino's spine._

" _Deadpool… Deadpool, I can use a hand right about now!" Domino shouted._

" _Hey there baby, can I lay on your titties?" Deadpool said while in a daze from that brutal kick sent by Shadow._

" _Shit! Shadow, listen you can have the schematics back. We were just only joking…"_

 _Shadow wasn't buying it, he was still in rage and he delivers a striking blow right to Domino's abdomen causing her to cry in pain. After the blow impacted the mutant, Shadow delivers a powerful roundhouse kick sending Domino straight to the wall and the brute force impacted against the wall causing a dent towards it with some cracks and Domino bounces off the wall and collapse to the ground on her stomach and chest unconscious. Shadow collected the schematics and documents and take off to return them back to G.U.N until Deadpool rose up, slowly walking to Shadow trying to stop him from leaving._

" _Hey you… we're not… done yet… hand over… the schematics… and give me… some chimichangas…" Deadpool said while in a daze._

" _You're wasting my time and don't you ever shut up?" Shadow asked._

" _Come on Shads… how about we… go to a… strip club… and check out… the hotties…"_

 _Shadow rolled his eyes then sees an object on the ground nearby so he picks it up and tosses it up in the air._

" _Want to make the person to shut up, you got to do it yourself." Shadow commented._

 _Shadow then roundhouse kick it, kicks the object right towards Deadpool and hits him in the face then Shadow comes in and start pummeling the merc with brutal punches and attacks, he attack Deadpool from front to back beating down the merc and finish him with another roundhouse kick struck him right in the face and sends Deadpool flying and crashes through the dented wall that Domino crash towards and Deadpool now laid on the ground unconscious. He raise his hand up in the air trying to speak but felt into unconsciousness._

" _Boobies…" Deadpool trailed off._

" _Humph. Amateurs." Shadow commented._

 _Shadow heads back over to his bike and hops on it. He then starts it up and takes off meeting with a agent around New York to hand over the documents leaving the unconscious Domino and Deadpool behind. Domino slowly gets up on her feet, struggling to keep her balance, watching the hedgehog take off on his bike. She couldn't help but to smile just realizing how powerful he is. She even finds the hedgehog attractive and the way how dangerous he look, it sort of turned her on just by thinking about him. Domino's smile turn into a seductive on when she had an idea in mind for the ultimate life form, she look behind noticing Deadpool is out cold so the mutant left him sleeping and takes off to find the black blur._

* * *

 _End of Flashback…_

"Hold on, you took out Deadpool and this Domino chick all by yourself?" Sonic asked.

"That's right. I even shut Deadpool up when he was acting silly and being annoying." Shadow answered.

"I heard about Deadpool and I hear he's extremely annoying. Is that true?"

"Yes. You'll know when you get a chance to encounter him or to meet him."

"I'll say. Speaking of which, you didn't explain on how you get the chance to sleep with Domino."

"I'm getting to that part."

"Oh. Sorry, please continue."

"Thank you. Like I was saying, I meet up with a special agent handing back the schematics and documents back to G.U.N and decided to kick around for a bit before leaving…"

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _After successfully completing his mission, Shadow return the schematics and documents to G.U.N meeting with an agent around in the alley way and takes off. The ultimate life form decided to kick back around New York and decided to go somewhere that he could get some relief so the black blur decided to head to a bar. After parking the bike, Shadow enters inside the bar when he opens and shuts the door. Looking around he sees a few people inside and heads over to the bar counter and takes a seat on a stool. The bartender attend to the black blur cleaning the beer mug._

" _What can't I get you?" the bartender asked._

" _A cold beer would be nice." Shadow ordered._

" _Coming right up."_

 _The bartender look down and grabs a bottle of beer and opens the cap and hands it over to the hedgehog._

" _Thanks." Shadow thanked._

" _No problem." The bartender retorted._

 _Shadow nodded and takes a sip of his bottle. Shadow looks up at a TV which appears to be a boxing match is happening. With interesting, Shadow decide to stick around and watches the match to kill off some time. Shadow set the bottle down watching a few matches wondering who will win the fight. He expected some knockout punches which there were a couple during the match. Unaware of this, the bartender approach to the black blur and hands him another bottle of beer. Shadow begin to notice this and spoke with the bartender._

" _I didn't order another drink?" Shadow reassured._

" _True but she did." The bartender pointed._

 _Shadow look over to his right and sees Domino smiling and holding up her bottle. He remember encountering her back at the warehouse so Shadow decides to join with Domino to avoid making a scene to fight the mutant and takes a seat next to her._

" _Fancy seeing you again." Shadow said with a stern look._

" _Hi there, hot shot. Were you expecting someone else?" Domino asked._

" _You want a rematch?"_

" _No. In fact I didn't come to fight, I came for some relaxation and to see you."_

" _To see me?"_

" _Yeah. I was hoping if you and I can hang out?"_

" _If this is about me joining with you and that loud mouth merc then forget it, I'm not interested."_

" _No. It's not like that at all. Hopefully you and I can talk and learn more about each other."_

" _I work for G.U.N and I'm an agent. That's all you need to know."_

" _You sure know your way of words. Is that how you talk to a woman like that?"_

" _No. Just speaking the truth."_

" _If you say so. If you want to know then I'm with a group called the X-Force."_

" _X-Force? It doesn't seem like the type of group that isn't just mercenaries."_

" _That's correct. And yes we also kill people."_

" _Should've known."_

" _But still, you would be an excellent member to the team."_

" _Like I said, I'll pass."_

" _Just thought I ask. Anyways though, how long you've been working for G.U.N?"_

" _Months. Almost a year."_

" _I see. Is it true that you were created by a scientist?"_

" _If you're referring to Gerald Robotnik then yes, it's true."_

" _And you're part alien?"_

" _Yes. You assume correct."_

" _I heard a lot about you too. Deadpool is really a big fan of you."_

" _Don't think I noticed that. Where is your friend?"_

" _I left him passed out at the warehouse. I wanted to get away his annoyance and stupidity for some relief and to find you. Oh I wanted to ask you something?"_

" _What is it?"_

" _Have you had sex before?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Really?"_

" _Yeah. In case you're wondering, I know my ways of pleasuring a woman."_

" _So you're well experience. You want to get out of here and get us a private spot?"_

" _No. I have no interest. I'm going through a difficult situation in my life."_

" _Really? What is it?"_

" _I rather not tell you."_

" _Come on Shadow, you can tell me. Perhaps I can help you?"_

 _Shadow look to the mutant mercenary. He could tell that Domino won't take no for an answer. He look down then sighed in defeat, having no choice to tell her his answer._

" _I'm going through relationship issues and that issue is I broke up with my girlfriend who cheated on me behind my back." Shadow confessed._

" _Damn. I'm sorry to hear that Shadow."_

" _It's fine, I'll get over it."_

" _And I think I can help you feel much better."_

 _Shadow return his attention to Domino as she slowly unzip her jumpsuit just a little. She even showcase more of her cleavage smiling seductively at the ultimate life form._

" _We can continue this over me. If you're interested, we can get out of here and get us a nice room at a motel a mile away?" Domino offered._

" _You want sex, just to help me feel better?" Shadow asked._

" _Yeah. I had a rough and busy day and the first thing I want is to have some fun and get some relief. Even some relaxation."_

" _Hmm… I'm still having relationship issues, I still don't know about this. What if you're trying to plan something against me?"_

" _I'm not planning anything on you, Shadow. Honest. I just want to have a good time for the night and forget about Deadpool just for one night. Even help you to try to forget about the relationship issue that you're going through right now."_

 _Shadow thought about it for a minute. He just finish completing a mission and wanted to relax a bit. Dealing with Domino and Deadpool was a toll and he had a long day. He even had thoughts if Domino plan some sort of revenge after defeating them to retrieve the schematics. Domino waited patiently for the ultimate life form's answers, she takes a sip of her drink while waiting. Shadow notice that he did had a long day and wanted to relax, maybe sex with Domino isn't a bad idea. He had second thoughts about it but thought about one final time before he can make his final decision. After taking two minutes of thinking, Shadow return his attention back towards Domino right after he made his final decision and Domino ready to hear what Shadow is going to say._

" _I thought about your offer." Shadow said._

" _And…" Domino trailed off._

" _I've decided to take you up on that offer to have some fun with you. Yes the both of us had a long day and it's been a rough one and maybe we can help each other out. So with that being said, I'll have sex with you."_

" _Really?"_

" _Yeah. Unless you want me to change my mind that is?"_

" _No, that's great. So you want to get out here and find us a secluded and… private place."_

" _Yeah. What about Deadpool? Is he going to try contact you?"_

" _Maybe. After you knocked him out, I think he'll be out for a while or out eating some ridiculous chimichangas."_

" _Perhaps."_

 _Domino smiled and Shadow decide to pay for the drinks and left the bar with Domino following behind._

* * *

 _Undisclosed Motel…_

 _The two rented a motel room for the night and got themselves a key for the room. Once they unlock the door and stepping foot inside a room, Domino engage a lip-lock with the ultimate life form by pulling him close before they could kiss. Shadow kicks the door shut and locking it behind them so that no one can interfere. Shadow pinned Domino against the wall and pinning her arms. Domino returning the kiss, they start kissing hard, getting intimate with one another letting their bodies caress in ecstasy. Shadow let go of Domino's wrist and reaches down to her leg and grabs it, lifting it to get a feel. Domino let out a soft moan and she then wrapped her arms around Shadow and hold him tightly as they kissed. The mutant turn Shadow over having his back pressed against the wall and Domino's body pressing against Shadow's body. Her upper body pressed to his chest, her breasts putting some pressure against him._

 _Shadow feel Domino's bosoms pressing towards him on his chest. He blush from the touch but shakes it off to continue kissing and wasted no time to have thoughts about Domino's breasts. The ultimate life form slide down his hands slowly, caressing the mutant's voluptuous waist while Domino had her focus kissing the black blur. Shadow's hands reach to the bottom of Domino and his hands suddenly reach to her derriere and he squeeze it tightly. This made Domino jump up in surprised, feeling Shadow's hands groping her ass catching her off guard. It turned her on from how Shadow touched her and how he groped her, she in fact liked it and so on. Domino let the hedgehog grope her ass much as he like to continue their intimate make-out session._

 _The two kissed for minutes now. While they made out, their tongues begin intertwining, wrestling for dominance. Both slobbing, caressing each other second after second. Shadow somehow got the upper advantage when he squeeze Domino's ass once more with a tight grip coping another feel through her clothed ass. It made Domino jumped and Shadow then went to take control for dominance, surprising Domino that got her where he wanted her. Shadow even deepen the kiss, showing what he can really do and show he's not just the ultimate life form when it comes to fighting. Shadow squeezing Domino's ass once again and Domino enjoying every moment of it with the black blur._

 _Shadow and Domino kissed for three more minutes with Shadow still in control of dominance. Domino let out a soft moan during the kiss. The mutant unwrap her right arm off of Shadow and reaches her hand down to his crotch. She gently rubs it, feeling his bulge when she touched it. It was nice and hard, ready for the main course. It turned Domino on just by touching Shadow's bulge. She wondered how big he is, eager to find out soon enough. She became wet as she begin to leak a little of her fluids from her snatch. Shadow knew that Domino wanted him here and now, he couldn't blame her. She now craving for the black blur, wanted to get down and dirty right now with him. Shadow decide to break the kiss, depart his lips away from Domino's. Domino licked her lips lustfully, rubbing the hedgehog's chest gently looking down at the black blur smiling seductively at the ultimate life form._

" _That was a heated kiss. It's been a while since I kissed like that." Domino commented._

" _A while? Were you in a relationship?" Shadow asked._

" _Yes. I used to have a husband once until he died. I did happen to sleep with Wolverine once."_

" _From the X-Men?"_

" _Yeah how did you know?"_

" _I heard about him."_

" _Oh."_

" _So was he a member of X-Force?"_

" _No. He's still a member of the X-Men, so am I."_

" _Wait I thought you were a mercenary?"_

" _Used to be but I join the good. I use my powers for good and I receive some contracts from time to time for some cash. I still don't kill anyone."_

" _You don't say. You've could told me that in the first place."_

" _I just wanted to have a little fun with you. I hope you're not mad at me?"_

" _Not at all."_

" _Oh good. I thought you were going to beat me into a pulp just like what you did back at the warehouse. Sorry for trying to get the schematics, I was only completing a contract that I receive from my resources."_

" _It's fine. Still it was just only a contract."_

" _Good to know. Now then…"_

 _Domino kissed Shadow on the lips before proceed to get down on her knees with Shadow watching on. Domino rubbing his crotch, smiling lustfully at the ultimate life form, she start licking the bulge before suckling on it then she even rubs it again just to feel how hard the ultimate life form is right now._

" _Why don't we sit your friend out free begging to be released?" Domino suggested in a sultry tone._

 _Domino start unzipping and unbuttoning Shadow's pants and finally pulls them down to unveil his erected penis out. It is already in its full size and it the size is 9 ½ inches. Domino became impressed, staring at her size turned her on even more and start having dirty thoughts about Shadow. She shakes her head to shake them off to come back to reality knowing that they're going to enjoy the nice night of sex so Domino licked her lips gazing up at the ultimate life form._

" _Wow. You're big. Almost bigger than Wolverine's." Domino commented._

" _Really?" Shadow inquired in curiosity._

" _Yeah. I'm going to enjoy this. Mind if I have a taste of your ultimate cock."_

 _Shadow nodded, giving Domino permission to have a taste. Domino smirked and begin to work her magic. She leans in and engulfs the black blur's erection into her mouth, taking half of it in with the sound of slurping. After that's done, Domino begin to bop her head in a nice neat rhythm, going back and forth to suck the hedgehog's cock. Placing her hand onto his thighs, she keeps her pace steady so that she won't screw it up. Staring down at the hedgehog's erection, Domino sucks it down performing a blowjob for the ultimate life form to enjoy. Shadow groan at this, watching down as Domino sucked him off with amusement. Shadow place his hands onto his hip, watching down so that Domino can pleasure the hog. Domino look up at Sonic before returning her gaze at his shaft. A minute after sucking off the ultimate life form, Domino increase her pace to go faster and suck Shadow hard to increase the pleasure for Shadow along with the ecstasy. Shadow start to moan, he can feel the ecstasy coming towards him the way how Domino sucks his cock. Domino kept going, keeping it steady as it is in a normal pace for a few minutes after then increase her pace to go faster once more. Domino takes her hand to wrap it around Shadow's erection and gives it a stroke to jerk the black hedgehog off._

 _This made Shadow moan being smothered by Domino's mouth and jerking him off at the same time, increasing the pleasure for the ultimate life form. Shadow now starting to enjoy Domino's blowjob and it was just the beginning. As Domino continue to please Shadow with her oral skills, she decides to turn things up a notch as she start to deepthroat Shadow. Domino pushing herself, taking all of Shadow's cock into her mouth that made the ultimate life form groaned, letting out a throaty growl. His erection pushing down to her throat, it tightly wrapped around the erection and lets it sit there for a few seconds. Domino's eyes bulge wide when she takes all of it down to her throat and trying her very best to endure it. Shadow place a hand atop of her head, letting her know that he enjoys the deepthroat and Domino continue it for a whole minute as seconds turn to a minute. Afterwards, Domino begin pulling herself away and ejects Shadow's penis out of her mouth so that she can gain some oxygen. Spending a few seconds to getting oxygen into her system, Domino went back to pleasure Shadow._

 _Domino leans in and start to suckle on the hedgehog's balls giving the ultimate life form a slutty look on her face. She turn her attention towards Shadow knowing that he's watching, she wanted to give him her look and flash him with bedroom eyes. The mutant even jerks the hedgehog off, stroking his shaft rapidly to give him the pleasure two times fold, increasing more ecstasy towards Shadow. Domino even giving Shadow a handjob at the same time while suckling his balls. Shadow again moan at this, enjoying the ecstasy as Domino continue working her magic to pleasure Shadow as much as possible. Spending two minutes suckling the balls, Domino went back sucking Shadow's cock and this time she goes faster, sucking him harder than ever. Placing her hands onto Shadow's thighs, she begun to pleasure Shadow harder giving him lots of pleasure including the ecstasy. Domino looking up at Shadow giving him that slutty look on her face, hearing Shadow moan and how he watches her sucking his cock turned her on even more. She really wants Shadow inside to feel him and have him ravage her hard as he can just like what she's thinking right now when she sucked him off._

" _Ah…" Shadow moaned._

 _Domino's blowjob went on for ten minutes. Domino was impress how Shadow lasted due to his stamina and endurance. She can do this all night, enjoying tasting Shadow's penis and sucking it for the fun of it for her heart content. Shadow begin throbbing rapidly, his shaft ready to burst anytime soon as his balls tightening almost at its limit. Domino can tell that Shadow is almost there, almost to ejaculate anytime soon. With that hungry look, she sucked on Shadow hard and bop her head rapidly to go faster. She placed both hands onto his crotch, scooting up just a little so that she can work her magic on Shadow. Shadow resting his hands on the wall, he grit his teeth trying to hold it a little longer but the way how Domino sucks his cock he struggle to keep it together. A few seconds after with Shadow trying to hold it, he began to let loose and ejaculate. His shaft spurting out gobs of white liquid into her mouth, filling her with his cum catching Domino by surprise. Domino looking up at Shadow, trying to take all of it inside her mouth as he continue ejaculating. Domino gulp every drop of Shadow's sperm but couldn't gulp every drop. Shadow's sperm gushing out from the corner of Domino's mouth, spilling some of it down to her chin and drip down to her cleavage._

 _After seconds ejaculating, emptying every drop from his balls, Domino finally pulls away so she ejects Shadow's penis slowly making some slurping noises while at it and make a pop noise when Shadow's shaft is finally out of her mouth. Domino licking her lips lustfully and jerks Shadow off, she looks at her cleavage, being drench by his cum before turning her attention back at Shadow smiling at the ultimate life form with that seductive look._

" _You've came a lot didn't you?" Domino questioned in a sultry tone flirting with the ultimate life form._

" _Yes. I… I enjoy it." Shadow admitted._

" _I know you did, I can tell by the way how you moaned. Still, I enjoy sucking your cock. Thanks for that nice treat."_

" _Um… you're welcome, I guess."_

 _Domino raise herself up on her feet with Shadow's shaft in her hand. The mutant slowly rubs it as it is still hard. Domino let go of the hedgehog's length and rubbing his chest and circling her finger around in neat circles showing her seductive side._

" _Now that's done, how about we get right to business." Domino suggested._

" _Yeah. Why don't we loosen up that zipper." Shadow retorted smirking at the former mercenary._

 _Shadow reach over and take a hand onto Domino's zipper. Shadow then slowly unzip Domino's jumpsuit to reveal her goodies inside. Zipping it down completely, Shadow unveil Domino's bare breasts causing Domino to smile. She playfully bounce her breasts and squeezing them in front of Shadow._

" _Like what you see here?" Domino asked._

" _Very. Now come here!"_

 _Shadow pulled Domino and had a mouthful of Domino's breast to suck on them. Domino let out a high pitch scream, watching the ultimate life form sucking her breasts. The mutant wrap her hand around Shadow's head, stroking his quills smiling as Shadow fondle and suck her breasts at the same time teasing Domino a little more before they could get down to the main event. Domino let out some soft moans, the way ow Shadow sucked on her breasts is driving the mutant crazy. Domino watching the black blur teasing her a little more, her moans start to get a little loud and out of control and Shadow pause for a moment while his hands still groping, fondling the mutants breasts._

" _I can't take it anymore Shadow. Take me already!" Domino demanded between her moans._

" _Eager to get some of this aren't you?" Shadow assumed._

" _Yes! It's driving me crazy Shadow, give it to me. Now!"_

" _Beg for it and I might give you your wish."_

" _Give it to me Shadow. Please…"_

" _What was that?"_

" _Please! Please fuck me Shadow, I can't take it anymore. I want it right now!"_

" _Very well, your wish has been granted."_

 _Shadow pushed Domino on the bed, her back resting on the bed. Shadow kicking his shoes off and takes his clothes off getting comfortable. Once that's done, Shadow joins with Domino in bed as she watch the hedgehog undress himself, smiling at the black blur lustfully. Wanting him bad, she gestured Shadow to come join in so he did and Shadow now on top of Domino; the black blur lean in and kiss Domino by the neck to tease her little more before stopping and backing away. Domino looking into Shadow's eyes, wonder what Shadow is going to do next. Shadow went on top rip a hole of her jumpsuit to unveil Domino's wet vagina. It leak juices from being so horny, Domino had become soaking wet, craving for sex and Shadow wasted no time to give it to her._

 _Just when Shadow could proceed to get right into it, Domino stopped him there before he could go any further._

" _Wait, aren't you going to let me take my jumpsuit off?" Domino asked._

" _No. We're going to get right into it right now with your clothes on, I'm not stopping so don't try." Shadow stated._

" _Say no more, I'm all yours. Do whatever you want to me."_

" _Gladly."_

 _Without hesitation, Shadow readied his erection and inserts it right in Domino then rams it in surprising the mutant. Catching her off guard, Domino let out another high pitch scream when she feel Shadow enters his length inside her completely and afterwards Shadow begin thrusting inside the mutant, pounding her walls with strong force not wasting no time for any warm ups or starting slow. Shadow decided to get right into it from how wet Domino became, from how much she wanted him, from how much she craved for sex, from how much it drove her crazy after she sucked him off and how he teased her even groping her. Shadow pressing his hands onto the bed to keep his pace steady as he drives his cock inside the mutant showing her what ultimate loving is all about._

 _Domino began moaning, her eyes rolling backwards from how hard Shadow thrusted her to start things off. Knowing Shadow wasn't going to start slow or warming up so instead he wanted to give it to her and that was what Domino needed and what she waited for. Domino began smiling lustfully, watching the black hedgehog pound her insides with strong force for two minutes and later on, the black blur then decides to speed it up, turning it up as Shadow start thrusting faster. The ultimate life form right now pumping his erection faster inside Domino's snatch, speeding up the pace to increase the speed of his thrusting. Domino place an arm onto her forehead, she again moan with ecstasy in her voice enjoying the pleasure that Shadow is giving to her. Knowing that Domino enjoying the pleasure, Shadow begin to increase the power of his thrust and start to thrust intensive, showing his might and speed when he gives it to her. This made Domino moan louder, she can feel Shadow thrusted her hard, pushing his shaft deep that hits the g-spot inside her causing her to go crazy. Domino trying to keep her composure, keeping her cool side of her under control and not wanting to show Shadow her freaky side._

 _Shadow knew that Domino had a wild side of her ready to be unleashed so the black blur goes balls deep, pushing his length down in every length hitting her womb deeper and hitting her g-spot once more. It made Domino to scream, her eyes rolling backwards with her face turn to a goofy look, she started smiling widely from how much Shadow thrusted her, rapidly delivering more and more pleasure into the mutant and she start begging Shadow to keep going. Domino's arms wrapped around Shadow to pull him close and her legs wrapping around his waist surprising the ultimate life form but this._

" _Come on Shadow, fuck me! Give it to me! Give that ultimate cock! Drill that cock inside of me!" Domino shouted._

" _Humph. Whatever you say." Shadow retorted._

 _Shadow gives Domino what she wanted and thrusting harder inside Domino, increasing his speed to go faster putting his back into it. It made Domino moaned louder, her screams got louder from the way how Shadow pounded her insides second after second filling her body with ecstasy. Her body rocking rapidly in motion from being pounded by the ultimate life form. From how much Shadow continuously give it to Domino, she unwraps her arms and legs to let go of Shadow. She allow the hedgehog ravage her hard and fast when Shadow gets aggressive with the mutant, he enjoys the sex with Domino continuing their night of fun with each other in their sexual intercourses. Domino's body continue moving rapidly from how intensive Shadow thrusted her and how he pounded her more and more into the mutant with all of his might._

 _Domino's walls tightening around Shadow's shaft causing Shadow to groan. He didn't care how tight Domino is while thrusted her, he kept going and show the mutant a time of her life that she won't forget. Domino felt like she's in cloud nine, the ecstasy has really gotten to her. The more Shadow thrusted her, the more pleasure she feels that make her go crazy. Shadow lean back and sat up as he's right now on his knees, Shadow wrapping his hands around her waist, gripping her tight and start to plow into her vagina with all of his might showing his power and speed to the mutant and he made Domino go insane from the amount of pleasure he gave to her causing Domino to scream in ecstasy._

" _OHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS! Fuck my pussy Shadow! Treat me like a slut I am! Fuck me! FUCK ME!" Domino screamed._

 _Domino spreading her legs widely, allowing Shadow to continue to give it to her. Moaning louder showcasing her freaky side. Shadow's instincts already kicked in, taking over his mind and his mind and body know what it wants and so Shadow went on, continuing to thrust Domino, punishing her with all of his might to give the mutant lots of loving. While Shadow thrusted Domino, the bed had already start shaking and the headboard banging against the wall from how hard Shadow gave it to Domino. He didn't care, he just went on with the flow and give Domino more loving, more ecstasy into the mutant as the sex rages._

 _The ultimate life form thrusted Domino for eleven minutes now and Domino enjoying it much. Shadow deliver a few more thrusts before wrapping his arms around and pulls her up to carry her. Domino's arms and legs wrap around Shadow again, demanding him to give it to her hard and Shadow went on to give more loving into the mutant, giving her what she wanted. Domino shut her eyes, moaning crazily how hard and rapidly Shadow punished her insides, pumping his shaft rapidly into her with powerful force. She eventually open her eyes and rolling them backwards to her skull with Shadow holding her in his arms thrusting into her hard as he can with rapid speeds. Domino hold onto Shadow tightly, moaning crazily as the ultimate life form putting more power into his thrust once again even going balls deep into Domino once again. Domino once again let out a couple more moans, wanting more of Shadow._

" _Yes! YES! Right there Shadow! Harder! DEEPER! GIV ME EVERYTHING YOU GOT!" Domino screamed demanding the black blur for more._

 _With an evil grin form on his face, Shadow went on to give it to Domino just like how she wanted. Showcasing his power and speed, showing his ultimate power towards the mutant. Domino that she had Shadow unleashing his ultimate power from the way how he gave it to her. She didn't give a damn, not by the slightest in fact she's enjoying the intimate and hardcore sex she's having with Shadow. Having a wonderful time with the ultimate life form so far and minutes after, Shadow place Domino back on her back and grabbing her hips so that he can rapidly gives it to her like a savage animal. It made Domino gripping the sheets tightly trying to keep up with Shadow, trying to handle is ultimate power, the ultimate thrusting but she got more than she can bargain for and it was getting out of control. The bed squeaking louder and shaking rapidly along with the headboard kept banging against the wall from how hard and fast Shadow thrusted the mutant._

" _Uh! Uh! UH! More Shadow… more! MORE!" Domino screamed._

* * *

 _Meanwhile, around the warehouse…_

 _Deadpool finally wakes up from being knocked out brutally from Shadow. He even shakes his head and sat up rubbing the back of his head looking around._

" _Oh man… I had a wild dream. There was a lot of girls, chimichangas, and there was Shadow was there and we hang out like besties. Oh man I love that hedgehog. Hey… wait a minute, where is Shadow?" Deadpool said._

 _The merc look around realizing that he was no longer around the warehouse and even Domino isn't here._

" _Man… how long I was asleep? Where did Domino went off too? Probably went back to the X Mansion or out to get a drink. Who cares? I'm in the mood for some chimichangas." Deadpool shrugged._

 _The merc raise up on his feet, brushing himself off and takes off leaving the warehouse. Deadpool begin to feel the affects from the brutal attacks from the ultimate life form._

" _Shit. Shadow really did the number on me, I forgot to ask for his number. I wonder how he's doing? Probably out kicking some ass right about now. Still we got to hang out sometime." Deadpool wondered._

* * *

 _Back at the Motel…_

 _The sex continue on with Shadow still in control. The ultimate life form dominated the mutant with ultimate strength, rapidly pounding the bricks out of Domino fucking her brains out. Domino try to say something between her moans but to no avail, the amount of ecstasy filling her body like wildfire. Domino's body rocking rapidly nonstop from how hard Shadow thrusted her, pumping his cock rapidly in rapid speed pounding her insides more and more that cause Domino to go insane._

 _While still on top of Domino, Domino rolling her eyes backwards to her skulls with her arms above her head, her legs spread widely from Shadow's nonstop intensive thrusting. Her toes curled up, legs shaking from the large amounts of pleasure that the black blur give to Domino, her body covered in the beads of sweat from the amount of heat from the ecstasy filled in her body. Shadow continue giving it to her, pounding her insides more and more with an evil grin forming on his face. Domino breathed heavily, she couldn't keep up with Shadow no longer and right now she's at his mercy. Shadow thrusted the mutant for almost twenty minutes, showing more of his aggressive side, moaning crazily in high volume with a wide goofy smile on her face._

 _From the amount of pleasure given to her, Domino had her eyes half-closed moaning with pure ecstasy within her voice. She tightly grip the sheets when Shadow once again rapidly thrusted her, pounding her womb with intense force showing lots of loving into the mutant more. Another minute after, Shadow deliver a few more powerful thrusts before the ultimate life form ejects his shaft out of her vagina. She leak some fluids from her womb from having an orgasm and so Domino start to pant, trying to catch her breath, regaining her strength as Shadow stroke his cock with an evil smirk._

" _Don't think we're done yet, we got a long night." Shadow said._

" _Come on, give it to me. Make me all yours." Domino gestured signaling Shadow to come to her with her finger._

 _The ultimate life form kept his evil smirk and went on to punish Domino a lot more remembering that she mentioned he can rough as he like. The sex continue on with the black blur continue to dominate, demolishing her body with intense power and speed altogether:_

 _First: Shadow laid beside Domino, turning her to her right side. Shadow lifts up her left leg with his left hand and reenters his shaft right back inside her womb and continues to pound her insides. Domino looking down, watching Shadow's cock pumping her vagina rapidly in rapid speed with intense force. Domino even let out uncontrollable moans escaping from her lips with ecstasy in her voice._

 _Second: Shadow using his strength to pick up Domino from the bed and carry her. Holding her by the legs, the ultimate life form began pounding her insides more, punishing her once again while looking into her blue eyes. Domino wrapped her arms around Shadow holding him tight, she looks over her shoulder watching Shadow's pen's pounding her womb, pumping rapidly into her insides when he gave it to her. This position is recognized in a Stand and Carry._

 _Third: Domino on her back with her arms spread gripping the sheets. She look down at the hedgehog, watches the black blur eating her out that drove her insane. Shadow using his tongue to lick her womb tasting her fluids as they continue to leak. Shadow rapidly licking her vagina, eating out the mutant that made Domino go crazy demanding more from Shadow and enjoy herself, loving how Shadow eats her out._

 _Fourth: Still on her back, Shadow on top of Domino and lifts up her legs to the ceiling with them spreading wide in a nice V shape. Shadow wrap his hands around her thighs and went on resuming to thrust into her resuming to give Domino more pleasure even the ecstasy. Domino resting her head on a pillow, eyes rolling backwards with her tongue hanging out when Shadow continue to thrust her hard with intense force, still showcasing her ultimate strength._

" _Uh! UH! Oh god YES!" Domino moaned._

 _Fifth: Shadow sitting on the edge of the bed, he had Domino being on top of him as he carry her holding her by the legs which his hands is placed on to her thighs. Domino looking down, smiling lustfully resting her hands onto the bed watching the ultimate life form continue to give it to her thrusting her rapidly with more force into his thrusts. Shadow kept it steady smiling evilly, he enjoy hearing how Domino moan to him knowing she's enjoying the pleasure filling her body._

 _Sixth: Shadow on his back, Domino being on top of the ultimate life form. Domino squatted down, reenters Shadow's shaft back inside her womb and bounce hips, moving them in motion for pleasure. She even place her hands onto Shadow's stomach so that she can keep her pace steady while she bounce her hips. Shadow watching with amusement, his hands place behind his head, watching with amusement liking how Domino move and bounce her hips._

" _Ah! Ah! Ah! Your cock feels so goddamn good, Shadow." Domino moaned._

 _Seventh: Domino down on her knees to the ground, Shadow standing up and had Domino to suck him off to perform another blowjob. Resting her hands on her thighs, Domino bopping her head as fast as she can giving the black blue much needed pleasure. Shadow watching down with amusement, liking how Domino suck his shaft and even giving Shadow that slutty look. Domino even moan while sucking Shadow's cock, the black blur decide to place his hand atop of Domino's head and moves it to help her increase her speed to suck him off faster and suddenly, Shadow clutch his other hand onto her head and so he begin thrusting in and out of her mouth. Shadow started fucking her throat with intense force, wasting no time and punish the mutant with ultimate force. Domino even closed her eyes, enduring the punishment that the black blur could throw at her in their intimate sexual intercourses._

 _Eighth: Shadow against the wall as Domino pushed him against it. The mutant then approach Shadow and turns around with her back turn towards the black blur. Domino begin pressing her ass against Shadow's crotch, her clothed ass placed against Shadow's erection and once Shadow's length is place between her clothed ass cheeks Domino begin moving her waist, grinding her ass back and forth against the black hedgehog. Domino start to perform a buttjob for the black blur. Domino look over her shoulder, smiling to watch Shadow enjoying her buttjob and hear him moan so she increase her speed to grind him faster to increase the amount of pleasure given to the ultimate life form._

 _Ninth: Shadow pushed Domino back on the bed, having her in all fours. Domino looking over her shoulder watching Shadow joining back with her in bed and spread her legs wide for him. The black blur reenters his penis back inside her vagina and rams it in deep, resuming to give it to her with intense force along with rapid speed. Domino roll her eyes backwards, squirming in ecstasy when the hedgehog squeeze her clothed ass tightly groping her butt as he drives his cock rapidly into the mutant. Shadow had Domino moan to him, screaming out the ultimate life form, loving how the hedgehog rams his length inside the mutant._

" _Yes! Oh yeah Shadow! Fuck me! Fuck me from behind! Oh shit! Oh goddamn give that ultimate cock! Drill that cock inside me!" Domino shouted._

 _Tenth: Shadow on his back resting to relax a bit. Domino climbing on top of Shadow, taking control for the first time since Shadow had been dominating her. This time, it was her turn to take control and Domino right now in a reverse cowgirl. She insert Shadow's shaft back inside her womb and slam down her hips against his lap and bulk them up and again slamming them down thus Domino begin riding the hedgehog like saddle. Shadow resting his head on a pillow, taking it easy watching Domino riding him with amusement. Domino squeeze her breasts, rubbing them for arousal. She moved her hips faster, bouncing the hedgehog's lap harder for more pleasure with ecstasy. Minutes after with Domino in control, Shadow pulls Domino closer, her back pressing against his chest and he suddenly reaches his hand around to her breasts to grope them even fondling them. Domino smiled, allowing Shadow to grope her breasts while she continue to move hips until the lust then went on to take over and her hips begin moving on their very own for more loving._

 _Eleventh: The ultimate life form had positioned Domino upside down. Her head and shoulders resting on the bed while her lower body is up in the air. Shadow spreading her legs and reenters his erection back inside the mutant and he deeply thrusting into Domino. Shadow looking down at Domino, smiling evilly just by staring at her slutty look on her face. Domino again moan from how deep and fast the black blur thrusted the mutant, in a neat pace he deliver a few powerful thrust causing Domino to scream in ecstasy._

 _Twelfth: Letting go of Domino, her body resting on the bed with Shadow climbing on top of Domino once again. Shadow jerking his shaft in front of Domino causing her to get suspicious what he plans to do. The mutant markswoman got her answer when the black blur place his penis between her breasts, squeezing them with his hands and start thrusting, pumping it between her melons to perform a paizuri. Domino fee the heat from Shadow's penis thrusting between her breasts, her tits feeling the aroused and it even turned her on. Domino got Shadow's hands off of her breasts and squeezing them on her hand, smothering his cock with her breasts and looks up at him._

" _Come on Shadow, fuck my titties. Come on, give them the treatment they deserve." Domino encouraged._

 _Shadow shrug his shoulders thinking why not and resume to thrust the mutant's breasts. Domino spit on Shadow's shaft to get it nice and wet and had Shadow go faster. The way how Shadow thrust his penis between her bosoms made some lewd sounds, making some sloppy noises from every thrust given to her by Shadow._

 _Thirteenth: Shadow on his back resting for a bit with Domino being on top of the black hedgehog. The black blur went on to eat out Domino's womb, licking her womb and tasting her leaking fluids. Domino even gave Shadow some pleasure of her own, the mutant sucking down Shadow's shaft performing another blowjob to get another taste of him. She even taste her juices coating around Shadow's penis and couldn't believe how good she taste. Both of them went on, pleasuring each other at the same time performing a 69 position. Making each other feel good back to bath with pure ecstasy._

 _Fourteenth: Shadow lifting Domino's lower body up from behind, the black blur holding Domino by her waist and he rapidly thrusting the mutant, deliver intensive thrusts with rapid speed showcasing more power putting into his thrust. Domino rolling her eyes backwards to her skull, tongue hanging out to the corner of her mouth and she breathing heavily in ecstasy. Domino gripping the sheets with a tight grip, moaning uncontrollably going insane as the hedgehog drilling his penis rapidly inside of Domino's womb even going balls deep. Shadow pounded Domino, giving lots of nonstop pleasure into her in Wheelbarrow position._

" _More… more, more, MORE! FUCK ME SHADOW! FUCK ME HARDER! DRILL THAT BIG ULTIMATE COCK INSIDE ME! TEACH THIS MUTANT BITCH A LESSON! DRILL ME" Domino screamed._

 _The sex went on for almost two hours now. Shadow still showcasing his stamina and endurance. Both of them are cover in the beads of sweat from the amount of pleasure to two had enjoy during their intimate sexual intercourse. They switch position after positon making their sex to get erotic and steamy by the second. Right now, the black blur on his back, lying down with his head resting on a pillow. His hands resting onto Domino's thighs with a smile on his face. Shadow look up at Domino who is on top of him in a cowgirl, riding on his lap moaning crazily with ecstasy in her voice. Her hands resting onto Shadow's chest, rubbing his white fur while she ride him. She kept her pace steady still going fast. Domino's eyes half-closed, looking down at the hedgehog while she ride on his lap._

" _Ah! Ah! Ah! Oh Shadow… ohhhhh! Right there, that's the spot! Give me more!" Domino moaned._

 _The sex has became crazy, the two enjoyed every minute of it; they didn't care what time it is and just let the moment take in between them. Her hips move in rapid speeds, her clothed ass slamming against the hedgehog's thighs making the sound of clapping. Shadow ogle Domino's breasts, watching them as they bounce hypnotically with neat rhythm so Shadow reach his hands over and cope a feel to fondle with them. Domino felt her breasts being groped, feeling the arousal filling her body and the arousal made her move her hips a little more fast._

" _Uh! Uh! Uh! Oh yeah, play with my titties Shadow. Rub them, squeeze them. Do whatever you like to them." Domino moaned._

 _As a few minutes passing by, Shadow begin to feel that he's closing in to his limit. Domino feel Shadow's shaft rapidly throbbing inside, he knew that he's about to ejaculate anytime soon. Wanting more of Shadow, Domino bounce her hips hard as she can for her reward, she wanted Shadow to fill her in with his seed wanting more of the ultimate life form._

" _I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna CUM!" Domino shouted._

" _Me too Domino, I'm getting close." Shadow grunted._

" _Cum with me Shadow. Fill my slutty mutant pussy with your cum!"_

 _Domino kept bouncing her hips, wasting no time to go all in. She wanted more of Shadow here and now, the black blur groaned, trying to hold it a little longer for a minute or two. A minute pass by and both Shadow and Domino moan together at the same time with Domino bouncing and moving her hips faster, she then let out a loud scream of pleasure when she reaches her limit. Shadow let out a loud cry of pleasure when he ejaculate once again, spurting gobs of white liquid out of him with his balls emptying every drop. Both Shadow and Domino climaxed together, their love juices mixing together into one like a mixed cocktail. Domino tilt her head up, hey eyes bulge wide feeling Shadow filling her insides with his seed. She stood still, take all of it inside while she squirted her juices out from her womb._

" _I'M CUMMING!" Domino screamed._

 _After spending seconds of climaxing, Domino look down, leaning forward as her body suddenly collapse onto Shadow's body. Her breasts pressing against Shadow's face and right now Domino felt into daze. Her eyes rolling slowly backwards so she take a moment to regain her strength. Shadow wrap his hands around her body, touching her clothed ass once more to have a little bit of fun groping it; he even suckle on her breasts to have another taste of the mutant. Domino leans away having Shadow to stop sucking her breasts and she even smile feeling her ass being groped._

 _Domino ejects Shadow's penis out of her vagina and she climbs off of Shadow and lie down on the bed to Shadow's right side and rubs his white fur chest._

" _Oh shit… that was spectacular. You… you really are the ultimate life form." Domino complimented._

" _Thanks. I feel much better already, I enjoy the sex." Shadow responded._

" _Same here. I had a wonderful time with you. Thanks for showing me a wonderful time for the night, Shadow."_

" _You're welcome. I should thank you for helping me to get some relaxation due to my relationship issues."_

" _Anytime, hot shot. Look, I know this is going to sound a bit awkward um… would you like to have my phone number?"_

" _What's the occasion?"_

" _Nothing in particular. I'm asking because if you ever wanted to talk or hang out sometime or you want to set up something this again. Is that alright with you?"_

" _Hmm… knowing that I broke up with my ex. I'll take you up on that offer."_

" _Good to know, now if you don't mind I'm going to…"_

 _Domino didn't get a chance to finish her sentence when she suddenly passed out asleep from the sheer pleasure that Shadow gave to her during their intercourse. Shadow shake his head, smiling at the unconscious mutant._

" _I guess I can stay here for the night. I'll leave to tomorrow morning." Shadow said._

 _Shadow takes a blanket and wraps it around himself and Domino and drifted off asleep, sleeping with Domino for the rest of the night enjoying a nice quiet night of sleep._

* * *

 **Chapter Three of this story completed. That's going to be Domino from the X-Men to have some fun with the Ultimate Life Form. This was a long chapter but I had fun making it. I hope you all enjoy the chapter and this story so far. More to come so tune in next time for the next lady to have her chance with the black blur in the next chapter. Be safe and have a wonderful and blessing day everybody.**

 **Lil' Soniq out!**


	4. Poison

Chapter 04: Black, Red, and Purple

"Wow. So you decided to enjoy the night of sex with Domino right after she tried to kill you. I guess sometimes you want to put aside your differences and make peace." Sonic said.

"Yes. The next morning she did gave me her number and we went to our separate ways and I headed on back to G.U.N leaving New York."

"What a story you got there, it was awesome you when you beat the crap out of Deadpool."

"Thank you, he was just wasting my time to complete my mission."

"Yeah I'll say. Now that's over with, moving on. So tell me Shadow, who did you encountered next on your harem list?"

"A woman who calls herself **Poison**."

"Poison huh? Hmm… odd name but I'll take it."

"Yes. She's a street fighter and she's manager with a huge guy name Hugo."

"Hugo?"

"He's a wrestler."

"Oh yeah? Interesting. So how did you encounter Poison and Hugo before sleeping with Poison?"

"Good question. It was around night time as I was just taking a walk downtown in the streets after I completed my mission assigned by the Commander. I also didn't want to talk to Rouge either who she try contacting with me."

"Oh man, I'm sorry Shadow."

"It's fine, like I was saying, I was just walking through the streets of downtown…"

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _Shadow had just finished his mission for G.U.N and exits HQ not wanting to talk to anyone, especially Rouge. He remembered that she cheated on him and she try talking to Shadow but to no avail, he avoided the bat and Chaos Control out of HQ to get away from everyone. Now the ultimate life form is now strolling around the streets, taking a walk to clear his mind. Yes he's still anger that Rouge lied to him behind his back and who could blame him. He still needed time to get over it and try to calm down knowing the rage is still burning inside._

 _Shadow walked for six minutes now and he stumble to a nearby wall where some graffiti designs so the black blur lean against the wall, crossing his arms and looking up at the sky. Shadow slowly enjoy the peace and quiet, perfect to clear his mind from what's going on in his life. Part of him wanted to go on a mission but there aren't any at this time at night. Shadow sighed to himself, taking a deep breath again trying to clear his mind. He even turned off his communicator knowing that Rouge might be trying to contact him and he even ignore her phone call which his phone rang twelve minutes ago._

 _Shadow notice a person walking up to him. He had a brown trench coat and wearing a black hat. He stop and begin talking to the ultimate life form._

" _You look like you're a bad mood. I can sell you something to help you." The stranger offered._

" _Not interesting." Shadow simply said._

" _If you say so then, I'm out of here."_

 _The stranger walk away with Shadow watching him leave. Shadow begin to think what he can do in order not to stand around and do completely nothing around here in these parts._

" _There's got to be something I could do to get out of boredom. Perhaps going to shoot pool would help me, I do play it from time to time at a bar. That should do the trick." Shadow plotted._

 _Taking out a Chaos Emerald, Shadow was just about to teleport to a bar with Chaos Control when suddenly, his ear perk up that cause him to stop. It was coming from nearby and it was at the alleyway. It sounded like… arguing as there has been some yelling and fussing whatever it is. Shadow got curious, he wanted to know what's going on so the ultimate life form decide to see what's the commotion. Walking through the alleyway, he stop his tracks and see two figures arguing. One of them is a female who stood like 5'9 inches tall. She has long purple hair and wears a black peak cap with a chain-link design, a skimpy white midriff-revealing tank top, and a pair of skimpy denim "Daisy Dukes" cut-off shorts and red high heels. She also has a chain around her waist, a studded black collar on her neck, and a pair of hand-cuffs hanging from the chain around her waist. Shadow turn to the second figure and it appears to be a male and is taller than the woman in fact really big like a giant. He stood 7'10 inches tall, the man wears a pink leopard skin tank-top with darker pink jeans, brown boots, and black studded wristbands. He wears a thick chain from the back of his waist, to 3/4 of the way around his waist, ending at his hip. He has long, messy black hair, that bounces and moves around as he moves and attacks._

 _Shadow wondered what this fuss is about until he finds out what they're arguing about._

" _Why you always want to go there to eat!" the female argued._

" _I really want to eat hot dogs. Why do you have to be so mean Poison." The giant retorted._

" _Couldn't you let me choose where we can eat for once? I am not eating those disgusting hot dogs! I want Chinese!"_

" _But I want hot dogs…"_

" _No! Not this time, this time we're going to pick what I WANT to eat. Got it, Hugo?!"_

 _The two continue to fuss, arguing about what they would go to eat. Shadow went on to step in, breaking them off from the argument before it could get any worse._

" _Enough! Let's not try causing any trouble here." Shadow interfered._

 _The purple hair beauty and the hulking giant stop and turn their attention to the black hedgehog who is trying to break up the argument._

" _A black hedgehog?! I know who you are, you're Shadow the Hedgehog aren't you?" the woman assumed._

" _Yes. I take it you heard of me?" Shadow questioned._

" _That's right. I hear that you're a champion at a fighting tournament and won a tournament at pro wrestling."_

" _Yes. I was angry at that time and decide to take all of my anger out and compete at a tournament."_

* * *

 _End of Flashback…_

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA! Time out for a second, you competed in a wrestling tournament?" Sonic backtracked.

"Yes. That's the truth." Shadow answered truthfully crossing his arms.

"I never knew you would be that type of hedgehog that competes in a fighting tournament. You never join in a tournament before."

"Yes but I was still fuming with rage and I needed something to take my mind off. I was thinking about calling Wonder Woman or Domino but decide against it so I thought I decide to fight, getting all of my frustrations out and won."

"Don't say I blame ya man. Was it a prize money event?"

"Yes and I use that money to get myself a nice apartment around Station Square. It was a fighting tournament that I won the prize money and the wrestling tournament I won a trophy."

"Oh. Man you sure went through a lot haven't you?"

"Yes. I needed to do something before I would do something that I would regret for the rest of my life."

"I feel ya man, I would do the exact same thing. Before you go back to your story, how much was the prize money for the winner?"

"50,000 dollars."

"*Whistle* That's a lot of money. Tell me you still have some of it."

"Yes. I used half of it to get an apartment. Now back to my story…"

* * *

 _Back to Flashback…_

" _I thought so. You even won that prize money and knock out those scumbags that was in your way. By the looks of it, you're look stronger yourself and also dangerous." The woman complimented._

" _Humph. Whatever." Shadow countered._

" _You know, we could use someone like you. How about you work for me and I came make you into a star?"_

" _Not interested. My place is being an agent for G.U.N. I did that to get all of my frustrations out."_

" _I was hoping you would say that, speaking of which we happen to be looking for you. We heard rumor that you were around the city and we know we had to come challenge the Ultimate Life Form."_

" _That's right! I will become Number One. We will become Number One."_

" _Good luck with that, are you trying to take that title away?"_

" _You know, that isn't a bad idea after all. Yeah we'll take that time and make Hugo here the Ultimate Life Form and becoming number one once he beats you." The woman smirked._

 _This cause Shadow to clench his fist, the fire in his eyes as what he heard just now is like an insult. Shadow then channel his chaos energy, engulfing his fist with red flame-like aura in his hands._

" _You just made a big mistake!" Shadow threatened._

" _Now we're talking! Hugo show that hedgehog what you mean business. Pound him into a pancake!" Poison demanded._

" _You got it Poison, I will proof to be Number One!" Hugo shouted._

" _By the way, I just call everyone here to see that the ultimate life form gets beat up."_

 _Shadow look around and sees a few people who show up and watching the fight. They all shouted Hugo to win, ready to watch the fight._

" _This will make us famous." Poison said crossing her arms with a sly smirk._

 _Hugo cracking his fist approaching to the ultimate life form._

" _Are you scared Shadow? You should be, I'm going to crush you." Hugo warned._

" _You should be scare. You have no idea who you're up against." Shadow countered with a stern look._

 _Hugo let out a war cry and charge at Shadow, ready to rumble and goes for the grab. Shadow evades from Hugo trying to grab him and Shadow then delivers an uppercut striking Hugo right in the face. It made Hugo stumble backwards, taking two steps back clutching his jaw._

" _That hurt a little, it'll take a lot more to take me down." Hugo said._

" _I was counting on it." Shadow retorted._

 _Shadow delivers a punch and another one but Hugo grabbed the hedgehog and slams him down to the ground and drops an elbow on the hedgehog. The crowd again cheer for Hugo to win. Hugo try grabbing Shadow again but he curls himself into a ball and homing attacks Hugo before back flipping away and lands on his feet. Hugo dashes at Shadow and just when Shadow could get out of dodge but Hugo barely grabs Shadow and dashes over to a wall and slams him against it and slam him down to the ground using one of his moves:_ _ **Meat Squasher**_ _. Shadow try to attack but Hugo start pummeling the ultimate life form, delivering a few brutal punches to the black hedgehog then tosses him over to a different wall and Shadow crashes against it hard leaving a little dent with a few cracks and collapse down._

 _Shadow gets up on his feet and launches up in the air but Hugo was one step ahead, he jumps up and grabs Shadow and descends down and pulling Shadow on his shoulder performing a_ _ **Shotdown Backbreaker**_ _, pulling the black blur with immense strength before letting go of Shadow. Shadow wasn't going to give up on a fight, he slowly gets back up on his feet and deliver a flash kick to Hugo right in the jaw and delivers a powerful spinning roundhouse kick with brute force spinning Hugo and start pummeling the giant with serious strikes, punching Hugo rapidly to his abdomen then front flips up in the air and clasp his hands together and slams them down, hitting Hugo atop of his head._

 _It made Hugo knelt down on one knee and the crowd is in awe, hoping that Hugo doesn't lose. Shadow high knee kicks Hugo right the face and again deliver another punch. Poison watching in concern, hoping that her star doesn't lose to the likes of Shadow. She hope that Hugo can beat him and make the biggest win of his career of defeating the ultimate life form and humiliate Shadow in front of people who are watching the fight. Shadow deliver a few more punches until Hugo then stop the hedgehog, grabbing him by the air and he even gave Shadow the stare, glaring daggers at the ultimate life form and lifts him up in the air._

" _No one is going to beat me!" Hugo shouted._

 _Hugo delivers a punch, sending Shadow crashing against the wall. It made the crowd to cheer Hugo._

" _Hugo! Hugo! Hugo!" the crowd shouted._

 _Hugo feeling the energy from the crowd, shouting as he knows the crowd loves him. Poison smiled on, joins with Hugo and waving at the crowd._

" _Having a good times ladies and gentlemen! Good. Hugo, finish this hedgehog off, teach him a lesson to not challenge you again." Poison ordered._

" _You got it, Poison!" Hugo complied._

 _Hugo picks the ultimate life form up and jumps up and lands down pulling Shadow into his Backbreaker then hits another Backbreaker and launches up in the air, spinning around and flip himself into a moonsault and dives down carrying Shadow and slams him down with his body crushing the ultimate life form using his finishing move which it is called:_ _ **Gigas Breaker**_ _. Hugo gets off of Shadow and pumps his fist up in the air, shouting as he knew he won the fight and Poison present Hugo as the winner._

" _Hugo! Hugo! Hugo!" the crowd cheered._

" _That's right, I'm Number One!" Hugo shouted._

" _There's no way that anyone can challenge Hugo. We just defeated the Ultimate Life Form and takes his title. Now Hugo is the Ultimate Life Form, the Ultimate Wrestler, and the Ultimate Number One!" Poison presented._

" _Ultimate Hugo! Ultimate Hugo! Ultimate Hugo!" the crowd cheered._

" _I'm the ultimate wrestler, I'm ultimate number one!" Hugo shouted._

 _The crowd continue to cheer and Poison is loving every moment of it and the attention. The crowd even record the fight and is going to show it online. Poison knew it would get millions of views and get the attention she sought for and the attention all across the world and becoming famous. The two enjoy every moment of it, every attention they receive hoping it would last long but suddenly, their attention came to a stop when a flash of red is shown and it was coming from Shadow. Hugo and Poison look behind and sees Shadow who got up on one knee and slam his fist down to the ground, glaring daggers at the two._

 _Shadow suddenly activate_ _ **Chaos Boost**_ _, tapping into_ _ **Chaos Force**_ _to unleash his power. This shocked Poison as she backed away in horror, Hugo watching on in shock and horror. The crowd backed away while they're still recording and Shadow up on his feet and the ultimate life form gritted his teeth, clenching his fist tightly and to everyone's surprise he was extremely angry._

" _I try to have a calming night, I wanted to try to have a nice night with no one pissing me off. But when someone try taking my name, my title! Is a Big. Huge. MISTAKE!" Shadow threatened._

" _Hugo, crush him! Make sure he doesn't get back up again!" Poison yelled, telling Hugo to finish the hedgehog off._

" _With pleasure, Poison." Hugo complied._

 _Hugo dashing at Shadow and deliver a punch but Shadow grab his hulking fist. It surprised Poison, Hugo, and the entire crowd. Shadow then start snapping Hugo's index finger, breaking it that made Hugo to scream in pain._

" _Ultimate Hugo, huh? I'm going to make you regret saying that. Even your manager here." Shadow threatened._

" _*Gulp* Oh no…" Poison trailed off in fear._

 _Shadow spin around and delivers a huge roundhouse kick striking Hugo right to his face, hitting his left jaw with immense force. It spun Hugo into a 180 degree spin and he clutch his jaw. Shadow fly kick Hugo, kicking him on his back and teleports in front of Hugo and high knee kicks Hugo again in the jaw and start pummeling Hugo with brute force, deliver massive and rapid punches to the giant. Hugo feeling the effects of the strikes and screaming in pain and Shadow finishes it with another roundhouse kick. He spin around Hugo and bring his right fist back and hurls it, striking a powerful blow right to his abdomen. The brute force hitting Hugo causing him to bulge his eyes, spitting out blood from his mouth and he clutches his stomach. Hugo knelt down on one knee as the impact struck him hard and had some difficult to try recuperate himself._

 _The crowd in total shock, seeing their favorite wrestler getting pummeled by the black blur. Poison watching on, never in her life see anyone that can brutally hurt Hugo. Not wanting to watch anymore, Poison step in to save Hugo and stopping Shadow._

" _Shadow, stop. Please! We're sorry, we won't bother you again and you can have your title back. We don't want it. We were just joking around." Poison begged._

" _You should've thought about that before you had your client to piss me off." Shadow countered._

 _Shadow grabs Hugo by the hair and lifts him up and slams him down to the ground. Everyone in shock that Shadow picked Hugo by the hair and Shadow grab Hugo by the legs and start to swing him around, spinning Hugo around as he scream._

" _No way!" Poison cried._

 _Shadow gritted his teeth and lifts up Hugo in the air, tossing him and while Hugo in in the air, Shadow launches up in the air, air dashing the giant and proceed to use_ _ **Chaos Snap**_ _to teleport to Hugo. Shadow pummeled Hugo using_ _ **Chaos Attack**_ _, deliver a serious of striking blows to the giant and delivers a spinning kick sending Hugo crashing down to the ground. Shadow bring his right hand to his left, charging up an attack with energy, when it's full, Shadow then hurls his right hand and shot a red spear-shape bolt at Hugo and finishes him off once it impacted the giant and it stunned, damaging the giant from this attack using_ _ **Chaos Lance**_ _and upgraded version of his_ _ **Chaos Spear**_ _. The Chaos lance even exploded seconds after and knocking off Hugo._

 _The crowd in total shock. Shadow descends down and deactivate his Chaos Boost. The crowd stare at the unconscious Hugo before turning their attention to the black blur. Some of them recognize him and saw him from somewhere._

" _Wait that's Shadow the Hedgehog, isn't it?"_

" _Yeah. It is Shadow."_

" _I hear he's the one that won a fighting tournament and won that prize money."_

" _Don't forget the wrestling tournament. I hear he won that too."_

 _The crowd talk about Shadow and the crowd decide to forget about Hugo and applaud Shadow for winning. Poison didn't like this, the crowd cheered for the ultimate life form so she jump in and try to get the attention back._

" _Wait. Hugo will get back up and fight, just you wait." Poison said trying to get the crowd to cheer for Hugo._

" _Sorry lady, but it looks like he won't be getting back up."_

 _Shadow look over to the purple hair beauty. Poison jump in fear, backing away slowly not wanting to feel his wrath. Shadow had calm down, he turn his back on Poison which surprising the woman._

" _I'm not going to hurt you. You're not worth of my time. Let that be a lesson to you for try pissing me off and taking my title." Shadow warned._

 _The ultimate life form walks away, leaving Poison behind as the crowd start leaving and had their fun watching the fight. Poison now left with the unconscious Hugo. Poison rush over to help Hugo, he was still unconscious and will be out for a while. Poison turn back her attention to the black blur. Watching him leaving, she suddenly finds him attractive and in fact her short shorts begin dampening from the little wet fluids leaking from her snatch. Poison clutch her crotch, trying to keep her composure but she start to feel the sensation towards Shadow. Looking back at Hugo, she can't get him back up so she left the giant behind and rushes over to the black blur to get his attention._

" _Shadow! Hey Shadow, wait!" Poison shouted._

 _Shadow kept walking, not wanting to stop and Poison caught up with him._

" _What the hell do you want, Poison?" Shadow asked._

" _I don't want to fight, I only want to talk." Poison answered._

" _I don't believe you. Leave or face my wrath."_

" _Can't you at least spare a moment of your time so we can talk?"_

 _Shadow ignored Poison and continue walking. Poison run up in front, stopping Shadow hoping that he would let her talk to him._

" _Please Shadow, just hear me out. Please…" Poison pleaded._

 _Shadow trying to keep calm, he just defeated Hugo a minute ago and ow that Poison wanted to talk to him. In order not to attack or yell at her, Shadow decided to let Poison talk to him as he crosses him arms to let the purple hair woman speak._

" _Very well then, you have my attention." Shadow said._

" _Thank you. Look I know we pissed you off about taking your title." Poison assumed._

" _You assume correct. If this is about wanting me to work with you then forget it. I don't have no interest."_

" _No. It's not that. I know you're a G.U.N agent, I understand that. Either way, I want to offer you something other than asking you to work with me."_

" _Ok, I'll bite. What do you want?"_

" _I know this is going to be random but…"_

" _What? Spill it!"_

" _Instead of not attacking me, beating me into a bloody pulp like what you did to Hugo. Why don't you instead of not beating, you fuck me instead?"_

" _Come again?"_

" _Have sex with me. You can let out all of those frustrations, aggression out towards me. I'll take whatever you can dish out on me."_

" _May I have a reason why?"_

" _Well it's to make up for what we try to do to you. Yes you are very strong and you're the ultimate life form and that's a fact. That and I wanted to hang out for the night and you are still fuming about what happen a few minutes ago."_

" _I am and you're right. I wanted to have a calming night until you guys pissed me off."_

" _I know and I'm sorry. I still want to make up for it and to show you a good time with me. Still you can be as rough as you like."_

" _You're just saying that just to feel good about yourself. I don't believe your apology and you're just wasting my time."_

 _Shadow walk pass Poison, ending their conversation right here and there. Poison wasn't going to let it slide, she really wanted to make it up to Shadow so she stop Shadow again and pinned him against the wall. Shadow looking up as Poison leans in and reaches her hand over to his crotch and gently rubs it to feel Shadow's shaft inside._

" _Come on Shadow, please, I know you're angry and I don't blame you. I can promise you that I don't plan on trying to sneak attack or just making me feel good but this is for real. I want to show you how sorry I am for pissing you and by that…"_

 _Poison leans in to whisper into Shadow's ear, changing the tone of her voice into a soft and sultry one._

" _I've been a bad girl that needs to be punished." Poison finished._

 _Shadow turn away, trying to hide his blush which he is blushing lightly. Poison gets closer, pressing her body against Shadow and have her breasts almost pressing the hedgehog's face._

" _Besides, I'm wet and I believe you can help me with my little "Problem"."_

" _Why not let Hugo help you?"_

" _No way, he's too big for me. He'll kill me."_

" _Of course, he is the giant by the way."_

" _Anyways, so what do you say Shadow want to get together and have some fun with me?"_

 _Shadow take a moment to think for a minute. Poison backs away from Shadow, crossing her arms waiting for the black blur for his answer hoping he would say yes. Shadow feeling a little anger burning inside and wanted to let it out to help calm him down but with Poison offering him sex for the night, it was another one of those days for the ultimate life form. He remember that it helped him when sleeping with Wonder Woman a two weeks back. Shadow had second thoughts about Poison, wondering if she's planning some sort of revenge scheme on him but look into her eyes. He sees that she was serious and she really wants to make it up to the black blur so Shadow take a few more seconds thinking about it and got his answer. Shadow return his attention to Poison who had waited patiently for Shadow to give her his answer._

" _So… will you have sex with me and let me make it all up to you?" Poison asked in curiosity._

" _I still have anger boiling inside for what you and Hugo try to do and take my title away. I still want to fight but sometimes violence doesn't solve the answer and it'll make it worse. So with that, I made up my mind and yes, I'll have sex with you."_

" _Excellent. Like I said before, you can be as rough as you like Shadow. I'll do whatever you want me to do."_

" _Very well then, let's get out of here. What about Hugo here?"_

" _He'll enjoy a nice night of sleep since you knocked the shit out of him."_

" _Yes. He'll be out for a while."_

" _Come on and handsome devil, let's find ourselves a quiet and suitable place where no one can find us or interrupt us."_

" _Let's."_

" _I know just the place."_

 _Poison takes Shadow's hand and takes him to a private place where the two can enjoy the night of sex._

* * *

 _Undisclosed Motel…_

 _Poison knew a motel nearby so that they could have some fun. After Poison volunteer to pay for a room for the night, the purple hair beauty takes the black hedgehog two a room and enjoy the night. When they find their room, Poison using the key to unlock the door and turning the door knob and pushing the door gently and step foot inside the room. Shadow following behind and closes the door behind them and making sure the close the blinds so that no one would see them getting right into it._

 _Poison pushes Shadow against the wall, once his back pressed against it and that's when Poison press her body against his and pressed her lips against Shadow's to share an aggressive kiss. Without hesitation, Shadow returns the kiss getting intimate with Poison and both begin making out right to the moment, letting it all sink in. Shadow scoop his arms around Poison by her waist and pulls her close, it made Poison let out a soft muffle. The wrestling manager enjoy the kiss with the black blur, she lift right leg, resting her knee against the wall and even wrapping her arms around Shadow and tightly hold him close. Shadow's hands skillfully caressing Poison's body, touching the sensitive spots that earn him a soft moan from Poison herself. To make things interesting and of course erotic, Poison take a free hand, unwrapping it off of Shadow and reaches down to the life form's crotch and gives it a gentle squeeze. The sudden action made Shadow to let out a soft muffled moan while kissing Poison and the two deepen their kiss, getting erotic as they kissed._

 _They spent minutes of kissing, getting more intimate with one another. Sonic and Poison caressing each other's bodies, becoming a little aggressive to one another and showing their wild and freaky side to this moment. Shadow makes things more interesting is when he slide down his hands over to Poison's plump rump. Finally reaching to Poison's nice butt, the black blur gives it a tight squeeze to get a good feel of it. The touch made Poison jump by surprise, it could her off guard at first but did not hesitate to resume kissing Shadow. In fact Poison eventually liked it, the way how Shadow touched her body, the way how Shadow caress her, and the way how Shadow squeeze her nice big booty turned her on. She didn't mind that Shadow touch her and grope her, having some dirty thoughts what she wants to do with Shadow she again deepen the kiss and gets aggressive to Shadow showing her aggressive side when suddenly, the fighter slide down her tongue inside Shadow's mouth and twirls it around the hedgehog's mouth and almost pushing down her tongue to his throat. The sensation how Poison grabbing his crotch, it encouraged Shadow to kiss her more and gets more intimate with her._

 _Not wanting to be outplayed by Poison, Shadow uses his strength to turn Poison over having her back pressing against the wall. He finds himself in front of Poison with his hands still grabbing her plump rump, Shadow delivers a hard smack through her clothed ass. Poison sot her eyes widen, letting out a muffled moan through Shadow's lips. The hedgehog now outplaying Poison and groped her and kissing her at the same time having his way with the fighter. Poison didn't mind it at all in fact it was what she expected from Shadow and wraps her arms around Shadow to continue kissing. They kiss for minutes with intimate filled in the air, both are too caught up in the heat of the moment and enjoying the session. Once the minutes are up and a few short seconds after, Shadow and Poison finally pull away from each other. They depart their lips away only to leave a trail of saliva from kissing so much. Poison flashing the life form with bedroom eyes and place a hand onto his chest, gently rubs it seductively._

" _Wow. That was a heated kiss. Better than Cody's." Poison said commenting about the kiss in a sultry tone._

" _Cody?" Shadow repeated._

" _An ex-boyfriend of mine. He's in jail. We used to date back then."_

" _Is that so? Hmm, I'm guessing that it's been a long time since you had any fun."_

" _You can say that and the way how you fight and look dangerous, I couldn't resist to feel attractive to you."_

" _I see. Well we came too far to get down to business, want to continue?"_

" _Yeah. Now how about a little teasing?"_

 _Poison shoves Shadow, pushing him over to the bed. Shadow taking a seat on the edge of the bed and Poison approach to Shadow, closely with her hand on her hips showing off her sex appeal. Poison smirking seductively and she raise her hands up in the air and begin to sway her hips, shaking them to give Shadow a nice little show to perform a nice lapdance for the hedgehog. Shadow looking on, Poison kept her smile with her body moving in a nice sweet rhythm. Having thoughts of the music playing in her head, she start shaking her hips pretending that she's in a club and groove right into the beat of the music. Poison turn around and showcasing Shadow her glorious plump ass through her tight denim short shorts. She sway her hips and shaking her ass at the same time with Shadow watching. Looking over her shoulder, notices Shadow ogling her ass and body. It encourage her to keep going so Poison slowly bends over sliding her hands onto her nice toned legs and reaching her ankles and she stop. Poison look behind swaying her ass side to side, shaking it in front of Shadow nice and slowly before she can pick up her pace to increase her speed._

 _Shadow watching how perfectly Poison shakes her body and ass towards him. His crotch begin to have a bulge and Poison notices this. She wonder how big Shadow is, she is very eager to find out but continue to tease Shadow for a few minutes now. With the adrenaline kicking in, the sensation he felt, and how perfect Poison dance for Shadow. The life form suddenly takes his hands over to Poison's ass and grabs it tightly that cause Poison to yelp in shock. The black blur lean in and motorboat her ass and biting it, fondling over her plump rump. Poison roll her eyes, she felt the arousal inside her body is driving her crazy. It made her get insane a little more when Shadow licks her crotch through her short shorts, having a mouthful of Poison's ass causing her to moan softly. The sensation now making Poison to go completely crazy so she stop and let Shadow have fun with her ass. It went on for two minutes with Shadow having fun with Poison's ass and once the minutes were up, Shadow delivers another hard smack earning another yelp from Poison._

 _Poison raise herself up and look over her shoulder, she again let out another soft moan wit Shadow's hands still groping her ass._

" _Ooh! Looks like someone is ready to have some fun." Poison pointed out with an unashamed smile._

" _Humph. You got a nice ass, Poison. I'm impressed." Shadow admitted._

" _Thank you baby, got to keep this body nice and sexy."_

" _Tell me, has Cody done something like this before?"_

" _No, he hasn't to be honest. You're the first, all men just mainly stare at my ass."_

" _That's a first."_

 _Poison chuckled to the comment. She turns around to face Shadow, Poison then got down on her knees and pushes Shadow on his back and went on to unzipping and unbuttoning his pants not wanting to waste any time. Poison instantly pulls out Shadow's hard cock up in the air and checking out his size as it is 9.5 inches tall. The woman lustfully licked her lips and grabs a handful of it and jacks it off not wasting to waste any time again._

" _Get ready Shadow because I'm going to suck your dick like a sex-crazed maniac." Poison stated in a sultry tone._

 _Poison leans in to engulf half of Shadow's length down in her mouth. Once it is in, the fighter began bopping her head up and down sucking the flesh of the hedgehog's length. Giving a slutty look on her face, she stares at Shadow before turning her gaze back to his cock. Poison picks up her pace just a little to increase the pleasure for Shadow. Poison had place her other hand onto his thigh with her hand resting onto his crotch with her thumb and index finger wrapping around his penis. Shadow let out light moans escaping from his lips along a few curses, he eventually close his eyes and felt relaxed. The life form allow Poison to work her magic so that he can relax and enjoy her blowjob._

 _Moments after, Poison suddenly increase her pace and start to bop her head fast to increase the speed of her pace, putting more magic into it and make Shadow to feel extremely good. The pleasure that Shadow feels is unbelievably good, never in his life felt something like this and how Poison sucking his cock is like having a pornstar to give you perfect head. The arousal getting to Shadow, the sensation is making Shadow to drive him crazy, he grit his teeth trying to maintain his moan but the pleasure is too good to be true and Poison begin sucking him hard._

" _Gah!" Shadow screeched._

 _After a few bops, Poison pulls away but slowly to make the sound of slurping so that she can tease Shadow. After pulling away and leave a sound of pop from her mouth, Poison spat on Shadow's penis and rapidly jerks it with the same hand making some lewd noises along with it._

" _Does that feel good, baby?" Poison asked giving Shadow the intense gaze wondering what he has to say._

 _Shadow only could do is moan and it made Poison smile brightly. Her smile turn to a seductive one and she went back to suck his cock and this time she bops her head faster to suck it hard as she can. The pleasure that Shadow feel is unbelievable and it drives the life form mad, gripping the sheets with a strong grip trying to hold it together. Poison let out a muffled moan, her lips curled up into a seductive smile while sucking the hedgehog off. Poison begin to deepthroat Shadow and by doing that is pushing herself down and take all of Shadow's length down to her throat. Her throat tightened around the hardened flesh, the sensation that Shadow felt made him cry out of pleasure. Letting out a throaty growl after and Poison lets it sit in her throat for a few seconds. Once those seconds are up, the fighter pulls away from the hedgehog's throbbing shaft. Poison coughed, trying to capture some oxygen while at it after finishing deepthroat the ultimate life form._

 _Poison had another naughty and yet a dirty idea. Instead to resume sucking the hedgehog's cock, Poison decides to take off her skimpy tank top off, drops it to the ground to unveil her nice rack. The fighter jacking the hedgehog off a little more then proceed to place the hardened length between her titties and she squeeze it around with her melons. After it is place between her tits, Poison begin moving her upper body, moving her breasts back and forth to perform a nice and satisfying paizuri/titjob for the hedgehog. Shadow feeling her flesh orbs smothering his cock, he couldn't help to let out a light moan. He look over, sees Poison giving him a tittyfuck with the use of her breasts. Poison with a seductive smile, looking down at Shadow's mushroom shape head popping in and out of her cleavage._

 _After a minute warming up, that's when Poison start to move faster giving Shadow much more pleasure. Shadow lean his head back down on the pillow, trying to keep his composure yet again from how Poison pleasing him with her breasts. The sensation, the arousal, and the pleasure that the ultimate life form feels is getting to Shadow and in fact it's driving him crazy. Shadow resisting to hold it longer, trying to hold it together from Poison's unbelievable paizuri. Poison suddenly notice this, she can't help but to smile from seeing Shadow resisting._

" _Trying to resist huh baby?" Poison thought._

 _Her smile curl into an evil grin, she determine to make the hedgehog cum one way or another._

" _Try resisting this!"_

 _And with that, Poison's head lean in and suckling the mushroom shape head of Shadow's cock. This cause Shadow to cry out in pleasure, the way how Poison caught him off guard drove him crazy and he can't help but to moan._

" _Fuck!" Shadow cried out._

" _That's it baby, give it to me. Moan for me." Poison thought resuming to please the black blur._

 _Poison's breasts moving faster exactly like how she move her head at the same time in a same exact speed. Shadow try his very best to hold it a little longer and with that the blowjob and the paizuri continue on for minutes now. Shadow's shaft rapidly throbbing, his balls tightening as it is almost at its limit. Shadow doing everything in his power to keep it together to enjoy the pleasure a little longer. Poison however wasn't allowing it, she went on to sucking Shadow's shaft harder and move her breasts faster and squeezing her titties around Shadow's shaft to smother it rapidly. Shadow now sweating like a bullet from trying to hold it a little longer. The way how Poison sucked his cock and pleasuring him with her breasts, the more difficult for Shadow to resist. The ultimate life form is moments away to his limit, almost to the point that he won't have much long to resist. Without hesitation, Shadow then went on in a last ditch effort._

" _Ah fuck it!" Shadow shouted._

 _Shadow's hands reach over to Poison's head and clutch it and pulls her down surprising the street fighter and finally reach his limit. Shadow ejaculated, spurting gobs of white goo out from his shaft filling up Poison's mouth with his cum. Poison's eyes bulge wide from the absolute shock, feeling the white liquid spurting inside her mouth and filling her mouth. Poison try to pull away but Shadow grip prevented her to do so and Poison had no choice to endure it and drink down the black blur's sperm. It gush out from the corner of her mouth from how much he climaxed and even gush out from her nostrils._

" _Holy shit, how much is he going to cum inside my mouth?!" Poison thought trying to endure it all._

 _Shadow had climaxed for the whole minute, emptying every drop inside Poison's mouth with a loud cry of pleasure. After finishing it with Poison, he finally let go of Poison and she finally pulls away instantly away from Shadow's shaft and couching out his sperm trying to gain some oxygen again._

" _Goddamn! You came so much. No wonder you're full of surprises Shadow." Poison pointed out still trying to get some oxygen._

 _Shadow only smirked, he sat back up from his back and staring at Poison. He was still hard, kicking his shoes off to get comfortable. Wasting no time to take off his clothes, Shadow grabbed Poison by her wrist which surprise her by his sudden action. Shadow smiled and pulls the woman to the bed and had her in all fours with her legs spread wide. Her ass jutted out showing her nice rump and Shadow got behind of Poison and readied his hardened length right against Poison. Shadow first rip off Poison's short shorts off creating a hole that unveils her wet red vagina. It was leaking wet juices, begging for attention and Shadow smacked Poison's ass and gives it a nice rub before inserting his cock inside her vagina._

" _Wait! Take it easy back there, you're being too rough." Poison said looking over shoulder._

" _You mentioned before I can be rough as I like. Now I'm going to make you scream my name." Shadow countered readied himself._

" _*Gulp* Oh boy…"_

" _Here. We. GO!"_

 _Shadow rams his shaft right inside of Poison's wet snatch deliver one quick intense thrust into the woman. Poison gasped in absolute shock, Shadow gripping the waist and start to pummel her womb, deliver powerful thrusts without wasting any time to start off slow. Shadow getting right into it, he knew how wet and horny she's become since she sucked him off. He senses it by the time they got themselves a motel room and knew that she wanted sex. Realizing that she felt Shadow thrusting her inside, Shadow goes faster, pounding her pussy with all of his might. The walls tightened around the harden fleshed from every thrust making Shadow to groan how tight Poison tightened his shaft. He didn't care, he didn't give a damn how tight Poison is and how long she hasn't had sex and with that the black blur begun pumping rapidly into Poison with intense force building into his thrust._

 _Poison rolling her eyes backwards to her skull as she feel Shadow thrusted her insides rapidly and it's driving her crazy. The fighter dug her nails into the sheets, tilted her head up trying to keep her composure not wanting to go crazy over how Shadow is pounding her. Shadow notice that Poison isn't moaning, e soon change that when he delivers one quick thrusting, going balls deep as he hit the g-spot inside her womb and tearing down her walls a little. That got Poison going, it made her let out some moans, some loud moans escaping from her lips and she can't control herself from how hard Shadow fucked her. Poison's mind begin breaking, the sensation turning her on, getting to her head of how hard and fast Shadow pounding her and so with that, Shadow goes faster once more in rapid speed pumping hard and rapidly into Poison to make her go crazy for him._

" _AH! AH! AH OH FUCK! Oohhhhh Shadow… your cock feels spectacular! Fuck me!" Poison moaned._

" _Tell me how much you love it." Shadow demanded._

" _I love it! I love you cock! I LOVE YOUR FUCKING COCK!"_

 _Shadow grinned, showcasing his devilish look so Shadow punish Poison a lot more, showing more of his power and his speed towards Poison. Poison raise her hands and places them on the headboard and look over her shoulder, watching how Shadow drives his penis inside her vagina giving it to her like a savage animal. Not holding back, Shadow gripping tightly to Poison's hips and begun to plow into Poison to increase his power, showing the fighter what it feels like to be with the ultimate life form such as himself. From Shadow's hardcore pounding, the bed rocked back and forth, squeaking loudly as it shake in motion from Shadow's movements. The way how he plow into her snatch, the way he thrusted her rapidly, and the way how demolishing her drives Poison crazy in fact it made her go completely nuts. The large amounts of pleasure entering inside, filling her body with full of ecstasy and intimacy and Poison is enjoying every moment of it with the black blur. Poison look over her shoulder, the lust fully taking over her mind and body. Knowing what her body wants, the fighter demanded Shadow to keep going, just like how he thrusted her and how fast he's going from pounding the bricks out of her._

" _Yes, yes, YES! YES SHADOW! YES! Right there, right there! Fuck me harder! Make me your bitch, pound my pussy like there's no tomorrow!" Poison moaned in a hoarse tone in her voice._

 _Realizing that Poison is enjoying it and how she moan to him so Shadow then went on to give her what she wanted. Shadow began thrusting rapidly into the woman showcasing his power and speed with all of his might, showing his ultimate power into Poison. Poison begin screaming, hollering like a maniac filled with ecstasy. Poison's body rocking rapidly from Shadow's nonstop and rapid thrust, her breasts even jiggled, bouncing in every movement cause by Shadow. His balls smacking against her flesh that cause the sound of smacking and the noise got loud but not as loud of Poison's voice when she again scream when Shadow continue to pound her and rapidly dominates her insides with his shaft pumping rapidly into her snatch._

" _OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS! RIGHT THERE BABY, RIGHT THERE! DON' T YOU FUCKING STOP! FUCK ME HARDER! FUCK ME UNTIL I CAN'T WALK TILL THE MORNING!" Poison screamed a loud and high volume tone._

 _The headboard of the bed banged against the wall from how hard, how fast Shadow pounded Poison, punishing her for pissing him off back at the alleyway. Minutes went on as Shadow continue to demolish her pussy and demolishing her body with all of his might. Poison kept moaning loudly in a hoarse tone, enjoying every moment and the pleasure that the ultimate life form is giving to her. Seconds after, there's a bang next store trying to get there attention._

" _Hey shut up over there, we're trying to watch TV!" a voice demanded._

" _Hell no! Can't you see I'm having sex right now so shut up and let me enjoy my fucking moment!" Poison countered._

 _Shadow chuckle to himself and resume to make Poison to feel extremely good for minutes. After those minutes are up, Shadow decided to switch positions so he pulled Poison and lean back. His back resting on the bed, Poison now on top of Shadow in a reverse cowgirl and so with that Poison begin bouncing her hips, moving her ass in rapids speed. Shadow slide down over to Poison's ass and grabs it, beginning to massage it while Poison rode on him in his saddle. Poison then went on to bring her hands together, placing them behind her head and move her hips without using her hands to help keep her pace steadily while riding the black blur. Her moans escape from her lips uncontrollably, she can't help but to moan as she enjoy the hardcore sex she's having with the ultimate life form. She realize that she made a perfect choice to not fight him but to have sex with Shadow. She didn't know it would turn out to be a wild and freaky one which she enjoyed and did now expect; in fact Poison had to admit that the sex was even better than her time with Cody when they used to date._

" _Uh! Uh! Uh! Oh yeah! Oh yeah baby! Give it to me! This cock feels so good! Even better than Cody's!" Poison moaned in a high volume in her voice._

 _Poison rode on Shadow for minutes now, she didn't bother stopping in fact the lust still in control and had her hips move on their very own. Poison having no control of her hips, she kept moaning and screaming to Shadow wanting more of him and enjoy the sex longer with the black blur. Poison's hips stop bouncing and it start to grind against Shadow's lap, circling around, moving side to side, swaying them back and forth like dancing at a club. It made Shadow groaned, causing him to let out a throaty growl. Two minutes after, Poison then resume to bounce and move her hips rapidly for more loving from the life form._

 _Shadow realizing Poison admitting that the sex she's having is better than Cody. With a devilish grin, Shadow begin to grip around Poison's hips causing her to stop moving her hips._

" _Did you just say that this is better than your ex's?" Shadow questioned._

" _Yes. I can't stop, I just can't stop enjoying your cock." Poison answered, admitting it to Shadow. It made Shadow smile at Poison and grip her waist tightly._

" _Is that so then can he do THIS!"_

 _Shadow began ramming his cock right inside the fighter deeper and hitting her cervix. Poison gasped, she screamed when Shadow start thrusting rapidly into her as he drills his shaft rapidly into her with hyper speed. Poison rolling her eyes backwards, her tongue begin to hang out and Shadow made Poison to breathe heavily as the pleasure was too much for her. Poison's eye lids were half-close and she roll her eyes backwards, she had no words to say but only she can do is moan. The way how Shadow pounded her, fucking her like crazy she went insane and she can't handle Shadow. He was too much for him to handle and the way how he pounded her, rapidly thrusted her the sensation she felt was too good to be true and the sex was out of control from the very beginning._

 _From the amount of pleasure that Poison continue to feel within her body, her upper body slowly collapse down to the bed but Shadow suddenly grab her by the arms and pull her and with that he resume to give it to her, driving his cock rapidly into Poison with all of his might. Shadow's limitless stamina and endurance continued on, lasting longer that he expected and Poison's mind broke in half. All she can do is enjoy the pleasure, she didn't even think about what Hugo is doing right now or did he wake up yet. She didn't care and enjoy the hardcore sex with the black blur as time went by._

 _Minutes later, the black blur thrusted Poison a few more times and he again switch positions and he had Poison in all fours again in a doggy style position. Shadow resume giving it to her more and more into Poison not wanting to stop. He wanted to let go all of the anger, the aggression, and the rage out of him from the fight he had with Hugo. From how he thrusted her, it was helping him and it slowly vanquish the anger out of his system second after second. Poison's ass jiggle in motion, her body rocking rapidly in every movement from how fast Sonic pumps his cock inside her womb. Shadow's hands later placed onto her plump ass, groping her clothed butt tight as he can while driving his shaft into her. Poison kept moaning, she still didn't say anything but only breathe heavily as her breath gotten heavier. Shadow thrusted a few more times and when he again hit the right g-spot, going balls deep once again and that's what cause Poison to go crazy once again._

 _Poison's freaky side unleashed again like a hurricane and her moans gotten louder and she demanded Shadow for more and wanted him to fuck her harder._

" _YES! RIGHT THERE SHADOW! THAT'S THE SPOT GIVE ME THAT BIG HARD COCK! DON'T STOP! FUCK ME HARDER! FUCK ME LIKE A FUCKING PORNSTAR! MAKE MY PUSSY ALL YOURS!" Poison cried in a hoarse tone._

 _Shadow grin evilly and gives Poison more needed pleasure for Poison to enjoy knowing she's enjoying and demand all of it, lots and lots of pleasure. Minutes went on as the sex rages on with Shadow still in control and dominates Poison. Both are drenched in sweat from the amount of pleasure and the heat feeling from their bodies. Minutes passing by, Shadow begin to feel that he's closing in to his limit. His shaft rapidly throbbing inside Poison's snatch, his balls tightening as they almost look like they're about to burst. Shadow gritted his teeth, trying to keep it together, trying to hold it a little longer to enjoy the pleasure. Poison can feel Shadow throbbing inside, she can tell that Shadow is almost there to his limit. So with that, Poison look over her shoulder watching the black blur gritting his teeth._

" _Come on baby, cum for me. Cum inside me slutty pussy, fill me up with your cock juice!" Poison encouraged._

 _With that encouragement, Shadow thrusted Poison more and more a few more time and he delivers one last thrust and it finally got him. Shadow gritting his teeth when he ejaculated, spurting his load inside Poison's womb. He spurt gobs of semen into Poison's snatch, sending her a nice big load as it gushing out of her womb like a geyser from climaxing that much. Shadow finally pulls away seconds after, ejecting his shaft out of Poison's snatch and it was leaking her juices and Shadow's sperm as she too reaches her limit with Shadow the same time he climaxed._

 _Shadow look down, realizing that he's still hard. With his shaft throbbing, he was about to put it back inside but had other plans. Shadow rips off Poison's short shorts a little to expose her anus. It was twitching, begging for attention. Shadow with an evil grin, raise up to his feet, crouching down and ready his shaft right against Poison's twitching ass. The mushroom shape pointing the anal that made Poison to jump in shock and it made her look back at Shadow._

" _What are you doing Shadow? Don't tell me what I think you're-" Poison didn't get the chance to finish until Shadow interrupted her._

" _That's right. Time I punish you right in the ass." Shadow exclaimed._

 _Shadow slowly entering his penis right inside Poison right in her anal. When the mushroom shape head enter inside from how tight it is, Shadow then rams it in pushing all of his down deep into her anal. Poison gasped how big Shadow inserted her ass just now, Shadow grabbing Poison's waist, he start thrusting his shaft, moving his waist back and forth to pump his cock inside the woman. Shadow kept his evil grin, love seeing her reaction when he gives it to her. Poison gritting her teeth, gripping the sheets with a tight grip and her body rocking in motion. The pain was too much for Poison, she wanted Shadow to take it out her anus. She has never experience anal before and the way Shadow plows her anal it was hurting her. Poison try to endure it as much as she can hoping that Shadow can finish her off fast as possible. Shadow increase his speed of his pace to go fast, pounding her ass with more power into his thrust. Minutes after, the pain that Poison felt before has soon begin turning it into pleasure and the way how Shadow thrust her hard and deep, it made her moan and gotten crazy once again._

 _It was like Déjà vu all over again for Shadow and Poison now demanding Shadow to give her more, fucking her ass more and give more pleasure, the ultimate pleasure she wanted from the ultimate life form._

" _Yeah! Fuck my ass baby! Drill that cock inside my ass! Make my ass remember how good your cock feels!" Poison moaned in a hoarse tone, shouting Shadow for more loving._

 _The black blur kept his evil grin and gives it to her, thrusting deeper, harder, and faster at the same damn time making Poison to feel the loving along with the ultimate pleasure that Shadow has in store for her. Her ass tightly tighten around his shaft and it made Shadow groan from the tightness. Still he didn't care and continue thrusting for his heart content showing Poison the ultimate power once more. Poison roll her eyes backwards to her skull when Shadow puts his back into his and drilling his shaft deeper hitting the sensitive spots in her ass nice and hard._

" _Oh shit Shadow! Fuck my ass baby! Oh yeah you sexy ultimate life form! Make me your bitch! Come on, give it to me! Make me forget about Cody!" Poison shouted._

 _The ultimate life form continue pounding Poison's ass for minutes. Poison enjoyed the anal sex as time went on, Shadow didn't hold anything back and kept going and going like the energizer bunny. While thrusting, Shadow can feel that he's closing in to his limit once more. Poison can feel it as well, Shadow knew what she wanted and continue thrusting and plunder her ass with all of his might this time going rapid speed. Poison kept moaning as she didn't say a word but enjoy it. Shadow deliver more thrusts with ultimate force, showing his immense strength driving his shaft deep inside her anus. Shadow gritted his teeth trying to hold it a little longer but the way how Poison's ass feel too good for Shadow, he can't help but to let loose. Shadow climaxed one final this and this time he sends Poison one massive load, ejaculating her ass filling her with gobs of thick sperm and it spurt onto her daisy-dukes short shorts. It made Poison screamed for the final time, her ass being filled with Shadow's cum and his sperm gushing out from climaxing that much. Shadow gritted his teeth and he only just climaxed for a whole minute._

 _After taking a minute of climaxing, Shadow finally pulls his shaft away out of Poison anal ending their sex finally. Poison's anal leaking Shadow's sperm as both of her holes are now filled with his spunk and Shadow finally takes a moment to rest. The black blur soon notice that Poison right now in a daze. She murmured to herself, realizing that she just got punished by the ultimate life form and formed a wide goofiest smile on her face._

 _Shadow couldn't help but to smile, he chuckle at himself before he climbs off the bed and put away his shaft and buttoned up and zip his pants back up. Shadow grab his air shoes and puts them back on his feet and he makes his way to the door of the motel room. Before he could depart, Shadow takes one last look over to the dazed Poison. He decide to head on over to Poison and give Poison his number, he writes it on a little piece of paper and place it to the side table and afterwards he smacked Poison's ass that cause her ass cheek to jiggle from the impact and takes his departure._

" _Thanks for the sex, Poison. Hopefully you learned your lesson?" Shadow thanked._

 _Shadow exits the room leaving the dazed Poison behind as she rested her head onto the pillow and her ass up in the air. Poison even drool feeling the pleasure inside with that wide goofy smile._

" _Mmm… I never knew that Shadow had it in him. He's really is better than Cody. Shit. Now I'm thinking about Shadow already…" Poison said and after that she purple haired beauty eventually blacked out and felt into unconsciousness for the rest of the night._

* * *

 **Chapter done and complete. Chapter four for this story and Poison from Street Fighter and Final Fight getting a piece of action from the ultimate life form. Well… a lot of action from the black blur and learned her lesson from pissing off the wrong hedgehog. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the chapter and enjoying this story so far. Please tune in for the next lady in line to get her turn with Shadow. Read and Review and see you all on the next update.**

 **Lil' Soniq out!**


	5. Black Widow

Chapter 05: Widowed

"So right after the sex I had with Poison, I left her my number and take off and headed back home." Shadow finished.

"What a steamy story. You sure did fucked the shit out of Poison." Sonic responded opening a bag of potato chips.

"She had it coming, she should've never try to take my title as the ultimate life form. That was a big mistake."

"I know and I don't blame you for getting upset man. I would do the same thing too. Other than that, it was good payback in the end."

"Yeah. It sure was Sonic, it sure was."

"Now that the Poison story is over, put that to side and moving on. So who is the next girl did you got a chance to have sex with?"

Before Shadow could answer, he gets a text message so Shadow checks on his phone and press the message guiding him to the list of messages. It was Poison herself so he press her name and the message pop out and there was a picture posing sexily. She showcase her sex appeal, showcasing her ass in the picture and winking in the picture and pucker her lips. Poison even wrote: _**Hey hot stuff, I know you're out busy with being an agent. Thought you like a picture of myself showing my assets to you so that you can think about. XOXO.**_

Shadow shake his head before putting his phone away and return his attention to the blue speedster.

"Who was it? Is it Poison?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. In fact she sent me her picture of me." Shadow answered.

"Oh yeah, damn. You got to be the lucky hedgehog alive today."

"So you say."

"I'm serious. So back to my question, who did you had sex with?"

"Natasha Romanoff aka **Black Widow** from the Avengers."

"I heard about those guys. I even watch the news about those guys back in New York, saving the world."

"Yeah. In fact that they thought I was a villain."

"Really? Judging by the way you look, Shads?"

"Yes."

"This I'm dying to hear. So what really happen before you slept with Black Widow?"

"It started back when I was taken to Avengers HQ for accusing me to be the villain right after they defeated me."

"Whoa! They defeated you? Were they too much for you to handle?"

"Yes. In fact, they had excellent strategies to complete their missions and that caught me off guard."

"Oh man…"

"Anyways, as I was saying I was taken in to Avengers HQ and they put me in their cell…"

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _The Avengers had successfully defeated the ultimate life form thinking that he was a villain and committed a crime. Shadow in special handcuffs is taken to Avengers HQ. The Avengers riding the Quinjet with Hawkeye piloting the vehicle. Captain America stare at the black blur while the avengers waiting to arrive to the destination._

" _You put a good fight, what are you planning? Are you working for Hydra? The Leader? Ultron?" Captain America interrogated._

 _Shadow remain quiet, did not want to speak to anyone._

" _Perhaps allow me to get the answers out of him captain." Thor volunteered._

 _The god of thunder approach and questioned the black hedgehog._

" _Are you working for my brother Loki, vile creature? Speak now or face the wrath of the god of thunder." Thor demanded._

 _Shadow still remained silent and ignored the god of thunder._

" _You dare to ignore me, creature?" Thor lectured._

 _Shadow just answer by glaring at Thor with a deadly look on his face. Shadow right now, angry at the Avengers for accusing him to be the villain. He wanted to break them all apart, teach them a lesson for accusing him for a crime he did not commit but he knew if he attack them they would assume that he'll be a great threat so with that he remain quiet for the time being. Captain America ordered Thor to stand down and not speak to Shadow once they arrive to Helicarrier._

 _Minutes later, the Avengers arrive back to Helicarrier and takes Shadow to his cell. Black Widow guided Shadow to his cell and locks him there for the night. Tomorrow they would interrogate the black blur for answers that they want to know. Shadow sit in his cells, sitting his bunk and waited patiently for whatever. He know that G.U.N will clear everything in due time so Shadow then laid on the bunk and look up at the ceiling, he stay calm at this situation and remain like this until everything is cleared._

 _Captain America and the rest of the Avengers met with Nick Fury of at the control room to let them know they capture Shadow assuming he's working for the enemy._

" _Fury, we've captured the black and red hedgehog and we have in custody." Captain America informed._

" _Black hedgehog?"_

" _Yes. We assume that he's working for our enemies."_

" _What is this black hedgehog's name?"_

" _He goes by the name Shadow the Hedgehog."_

" _Did you just say Shadow the Hedgehog?"_

" _Yeah. What about it. Is something the matter?" Iron Man asked._

" _No, in fact Shadow is not the bad guy. He's an agent of G.U.N. He helped us with our problems sending back up to help guide us when we faced the Abomination. He's not an enemy, he's an ally."_

" _Wait what? We could assume that Shadow would be an enemy." Hawkeye said._

" _Nonsense. Shadow is innocent. He's one of us and like I said he's an agent for G.U.N. I'm going to make sure that I'll drop all charges against Shadow and get everything sorted out right away."_

" _Understood. Looks like we made a minor mistake." Captain America stated._

" _You know he's going to be pissed off at us. Just saying." Falcon reminded._

" _Hopefully he can forgive. Black Widow, can you free Shadow?"_

" _Sure."_

 _Black Widow picks up the keycard and head over to the cell where they're keeping Shadow. Shadow just resting until he heard footsteps and sees Black Widow and she frees Shadow from his cell turning off the power of the cell._

" _You're free to go. Sorry about the misunderstanding." Black Widow apologized._

" _Humph." Shadow grunted._

 _Shadow exits out the cell and follows Black Widow to the control room. The Avenger sees Shadow entering the room and Captain America is the first to approach and apologize to Shadow._

" _We're sorry for the misunderstanding Shadow. It just you seem more identical to Sonic the Hedgehog." Captain America apologized extending his hand for a handshake._

" _I get that a lot and I'm used to it." Shadow responded and refuse to shake the captain's hand._

 _Shadow turn his back on everyone and walk away, leaving the room to a bedroom to get some alone time for himself with everyone watching._

" _Is he always this gloomy?" Hawkeye asked._

" _Beats me. I don't even know the guy." Falcon retorted._

" _He's still angry about the misunderstanding. I understand his frustration. I'm sure he'll get over it." Thor said._

" _Me too. Hopefully he can forgive us." Captain America responded._

" _He must've been one of those emo kids." Iron Man said smirking._

 _Iron Man gets an answer when Black Widow struck the millionaire right in the face and knocks him out cold. Black Widow watch the hedgehog exiting the room, she begin following Shadow out of the room and followed him to wherever he goes inside the helicarrier._

* * *

 _The Bedroom…_

 _Shadow sat at the edge of the bed looking up at the ceiling and clearing his head after what transpire between himself and the Avengers. The black blur Black Widow enter the room and knocks on the door getting the hedgehog's attention. Shadow look over and sees Black Widow entering in the room._

" _Oh it's you, what do you want?" Shadow asked._

" _I wanted to come and apologize for the misunderstanding back there." Black Widow apologized._

" _It's ok, I'm used to it."_

" _We get some confusion at times with mirror counterparts who are evil and we sometimes get caught up into that in confusion. That's why it happen to you thinking you're the enemy."_

" _I see."_

" _So that I would like to apologize for the misunderstanding and the accusations."_

" _Like I mentioned earlier, it's fine. I'm used to that feeling all the time between Sonic and myself. We do look alike."_

 _Still ashamed for the accusations, Black Widow thought of every possible way to make it up to the black blur. She thought about going on a mission, hanging out, eating at a restaurant, have a sparring session, anything that she can think of but she knew that none of them won't work. Until Black Widow had an idea in mind, knowing this would work she head over to the door of the bedroom and closes it and locks it tight so that no one would interfere including one of the Avengers. Shadow look over at Widow wondering what she's doing and watches Black Widow walk over to the music system and play a song that can set up the right mood._

 _Shadow cocked an eyebrow, curious running through his system. He wonder what Black Widow is trying to do just by staring at the Avenger with curiosity._

" _What the hell is she up to?" Shadow thought._

 _Black Widow look over her shoulder, simply give Shadow that seductive look and start to shake her hips giving Shadow a nice little show. Black Widow began shaking her body, swaying her hips side to side give her ass a little shake feeling the rhythm of the beat. Shadow watch the Avenger dancing, now really curious of what she's planning and Black Widow turn around to face the black blur. Shadow watches Black Widow when she slowly walk over to him, approaching the ultimate life form walking sexily with her hand onto her hip. Shadow looking up at Black Window once she reaches to Shadow, the Avenger lean in and takes Shadow's hands into hers and pulls him close dragging him from the bed and pull him away from the bed._

 _Once that's done, Black Widow then turn around and start grinding her rear against Shadow's pelvis, her ass pressing and grinding against his crotch and it rubs it. Black Widow eventually presses her ass against Shadow's shaft as it begin to grow to its full size thus creating a bulge in his pants. Shadow looking down before returning his attention as Black Widow look over her shoulder and place her hands behind her head. Shadow then got to asking:_

" _What's the meaning of this? What are you planning to do?" Shadow asked._

" _This is my way to make up to you for the misunderstanding thinking you were a villain. I hope you can accept this?" Black Widow explained._

 _Shadow wasn't expecting that answer at all. He thought she just want to dance but something tells him that there's more to it for what she wants from him and what she wants to do. Having seconds thoughts about it, wanting to decline but the black blur recognize when checking out Black Widow's voluptuous body. He admit that she was smoking hot and she could tell that she wanted to have some fun. Putting the differences and the anger from the misunderstanding aside, Shadow then decide to accept it and wraps his arms around her waist to caress it nice and slow. Black Widow felt the black hedgehog's touch, it turned her on when Shadow touch her sensitive spots including her breasts. It made her moan by his touch, the way how Shadow caress and rub her body even massaging her sensitive spots turned her on. It made her hot, getting wet just how Shadow touching and caressing her voluptuous body._

" _Oh Shadow…" Black Widow moaned._

 _Spending three minutes fondling with Black Widow's body, the black blur reach his hands over to Black Widow's breasts and squeezes them, grabbing a handful of her breasts that made Black Widow moaned. Shadow made Black Widow made a high pitch scream and he rubs them rapidly even massaging them. He smiled while groping the avenger, the sensation begin taking it to Black Widow making her feel hot even more and it turned her on once more from Shadow groping her breasts. Shadow spending a minute groping her breasts until he begin to turn up the heat so he stop his tracks._

 _Black Widow look over her shoulder smiling seductive at Shadow and so Shadow smirked and reaches his hand over to her zipper, grabbing it surprising Black Widow when she notice it._

" _Now let's get a good look of your breasts." Shadow suggested._

 _Shadow pull down the zipper, unveiling Black Widow's breasts to see what she's got. Shadow unveil Black Widow's breasts as they burst from the texture of her jumpsuit and bouncing in neat rhythm. Black Widow wearing a black lace bra and has a nice rack. Shadow checking out her cleavage, liking what he sees and it makes Black Widow smile. Shadow resume groping her breasts touching the nice flesh of melons with the use of his hands. Shadow let go of her breasts for a brief moment, Shadow takes off his gloves and show his hands that are black with red streaks onto his hands and wrists. Shadow resume groping and massaging Black Widow's breasts to get a good feeling once again this time with his bare hands. He squeeze them at first, then rubs them, third he move her breasts alternatively, and fourth he squash them together playing the avenger's tits giving the twice the arousal along with the pleasure to Black Widow._

 _Black Widow moaned by the hedgehog's touch, with how Shadow groped her, touching her breasts, massaging them, it drive her crazy from the arousal filling her mind and body with the ecstasy. Shadow grinned when he hear the avenger moan so Shadow continue playing with Black Widow breasts, fondling them for the fun of it for minutes._

" _Uh…" Black Widow moaned._

 _Hearing how the avenger moaned by his touch, it turned Shadow on just by hearing the erotic sound of her voice. Shadow takes his free hand, slowly sliding down to her crotch. Once his hand reaches down to the crotch of Black Widow, the ultimate life form begin to rub it just to arouse the avenger even teasing her a bit. It made Black Widow moaned once more, she now is really getting wet down there. Sonic can feel the wet liquids as it was dampening her bodysuit. To add more pleasure to the mix, the ultimate life form use his other free hand and massage her breast, rubbing it as he continues to tease the avenger. Black Widow again moaned from the arousal, she couldn't take much more of it no longer. She grew desperate, the red haired beauty wanted Shadow right now, wanting him inside of her and pound her like a savage animal. Shadow's black arm instincts got the best of him and his look turn to an evil smirk. The ultimate life form takes his free hand from her crotch and surprises the avenger as he insert his hand into her bodysuit and reaches her crotch. He felt the wetness when he touched her snatch so the black blur insert his fingers inside and move them so that he can finger the avenger._

 _Black Widow again moaned, feeling Shadow's fingers penetrate her snatch and he now rubbing her insides as he continues to tease Black Widow, even arousing her to the fullest._

" _Uh… oh Shadow…" Black Widow moaned._

 _Shadow kept his smirk and leans in and kisses Black Widow by the neck, increasing the arousal for the woman. Shadow tightly squeeze her breasts, rubbing it rapidly while he fingered her. Black Widow had tilted her head, giving the hedgehog the space to continue kissing her neck. She was getting hornier by the second, becoming so damn wet that she want Shadow desperately. The ultimate life form can tell that Black Widow is growing desperate, knowing she wants him to take her here and now and gives it to her. Shadow spend a few more minutes arousing, teasing the avenger having fun with her voluptuous body. Black Widow couldn't control herself nor her body, it start to sway its hips on their very own and her backside grinding Shadow's crotch with her ass. It made Shadow groan but enjoyed and like the way how Black Widow grinded him, Black Widow even felt a bulge in Shadow's pants. She knew he was ready and hard and she couldn't wait to get down and dirty with the black blur as Shadow continue teasing the avenger for minutes now._

 _As minutes passing, once they were up, Shadow stop massaging Black Widow's breast letting it bounce freely right after he let them go, he even eject his fingers out of her snatch and pulls his hand away out of her body and look at the juices, he even notice how wet the girl has become from fingering her so much. Shadow surprised Black Widow by smacking her right in the ass causing her to jump in shock and Shadow slowly palming it before giving it a tight squeeze. While he squeezed her ass, getting a good touch through her clothed ass, Black Widow look over her shoulder and leans in kissing Shadow straight on the lips then Shadow then order her, telling her what to do that turned Black Widow on even more._

" _Squat down." Shadow ordered._

 _Black Widow did what Shadow told her and she squatted down looking up at Shadow. Knowing what Shadow is about to say, Black Widow went on to unzipping and unbuttoning his pants and releases Shadow's erection out setting it free. Shocked by his size and the way how it was bouncing freely right after she pulls it out, she licked her lips before gazing it then take her attention up to Shadow wondering what he wants her to do next._

" _What do you want me to do?" Black Widow asked, impatiently waiting for Shadow for his orders._

" _Now pleasure the ultimate life form." Shadow pointed out towards his erection._

 _Black Widow nodded and start jerking Shadow off, performing a handjob at first. This is to warm Shadow up to tease him just a little, she then went on leaning in and start to lick Shadow's shaft using her tongue. Black Widow licks from top to bottom and bottom to top then she stop right to the mushroom shape head and twirls her tongue to lick the head rapidly. It send shivers down to Shadow's spin, lets out a throat growl from the sensation he's feeling right about now and once the whole minute was up and that's when Black Widow begin engulfing Shadow's cock inside her mouth._

 _The avenger slowly bops her head slowly taking half of Shadow's shaft into her mouth and making some slurping noises while at it to tease Shadow, making him feel good from the small pleasure she gave to Shadow. The black blur looking down watching Black Widow begin bopping her head back and forth, giving the hedgehog the pleasure she wanted to give to him and to make it up to him from the misunderstanding earlier. Shadow curl his mouth into a smile and places his hand atop Black Widow's mouth, letting her know that he's enjoying the pleasure so far along with the blowjob. Black Widow decide to give Shadow now little show just to tease him and is by she playfully grope and massage her breast and showcase her slutty look forming on her face with determination in her eyes. Black Widow use her other hand to jerk the black blur off, stroking his shaft rapidly to increase the arousal for Shadow and sucking him off at the same time._

" _Ah…" Shadow moaned._

 _Black Widow curl her mouth into a devilish smirk, hearing Shadow moan is like music to her ears. The avenger bops her head fast as she increase her pace to suck Shadow's cock a little faster also sucking it hard to increase the pleasure for the ultimate life form to enjoy. Shadow tilt his head up to the ceiling, slowly closing his eyes and felt relaxed. Shadow let Black Widow to work her magic to please him, making him feel good any way possible. Black Widow continue to hear Shadow let out a few more moans along with some curses, she create some noises with the sound of slurping to make things more interesting. It cause Shadow to groan, knowing he enjoy the sounds and the way how Black Widow sucking his engorged rod the avenger take her hand off of her breasts and place it onto Shadow's balls. She start to massage it, increasing the ecstasy for the black blur and Black Widow wasted no time for any funny business. The avenger decide to go faster and sucking Shadow harder as she bops her head in a rapid pace, while doing so it made Shadow let out some light moans escaping from his lips and Black Widow make some slurping noises to make it erotic during her blowjob session with Shadow._

 _Shadow continue moaning, the sensation now getting to the ultimate life form. The way how Black Widow sucked him off is now making his go crazy. He wanted more from the avenger. Black Widow on the other hand sucking Shadow harder as she can to make the hedgehog to feel extremely good, hearing Shadow's moans made her horny and in fact she leaking wet fluids from her snatch. The liquids began wetting the fabrics of her panties, it dampen from how wet Black Widow has become from sucking the black blur's cock for minutes now and the way how hard she sucked him off while working her magic to earn her treat. Shadow's mind soon taking over him, part of the black arms inside him unleashed and the ultimate life form clutch Black Widow's head, looks down at her and begun thrusting her mouth showing no mercy. Black Widow's eyes bulged wide when Shadow had caught her off guard by this sudden action from the black blur. Now Shadow taking control, taking over and started "punishing" the avenger with some strong thrusts into her mouth. With the blood of the black arms running through his veins, Shadow instincts made him go faster, the head of his shaft hitting the back of Black Widow's mouth with his might. Black Widow slowly close her eyes, she begin to muffle moaned trying to endure what Shadow can throw at her. Still she want to make it up to the black blur and if he wants to get aggressive towards then then so be it, she gradually accepts it; so with that Black Widow allow the hedgehog to punish her for accusing him as an enemy causing Shadow to have a devilish grin forming on his face._

" _That's right, suck that cock bitch!" Shadow taunted._

 _Black Widow jump up in shock, her eyes gazing up at the black blur noticing that he's looking down with that devil grin, Shadow again start going faster again and deliver some strong thrust pounding her mouth and throat altogether still clutching her head._

" _Shadow is getting aggressive and said some dirty things about me. It's… it's turning me on. It's making me so horny." Black Widow thought._

 _Shadow went on to thrust Black Widow's mouth with all of his might, giving her what she deserves. He kept looking down at Black Widow who is looking up at him, watching the hedgehog pound her face. Soon Black Widow decides to give Shadow that slutty look on her face, signaling him that she's all his for the night, wanting him to punish her more. Shadow happily oblige and start to punish the avenger with rapid speeds. Black Widow muffled, trying to endure the punishment that Shadow threw at her. After seconds of thrusting rapidly, Shadow suddenly pushes his cock deeper into her throat having Black Widow to deepthroat him. Black Widow let out a muffled moan, she begin gagging trying to endure her punishment. Shadow let it sit there for a minute then finally pull away from Black Widow's mouth and leave a trail of saliva from her lips._

 _Black Widow cough, trying to gain some oxygen taking a moment to recuperate. Shadow on the other hand wasn't going to allow it so the black blur smacked Black Widow with his cock, smacking the rod against her right cheek and smacks her again at her left cheek then shoves his cock back inside her mouth and thrusted her, fucking her face with rapid speed and continue on to dominate Black Widow._

" _Don't think you're finished yet, keep sucking my cock!" Shadow demanded._

 _Shadow went on pounding Black Widow's face for three more minutes. Black Widow try her very best to endure her punishment from how hard Shadow pounded her mouth and how fast he fucked her fast. Couple second after, Shadow finish thrusting Black Widow's mouth and had Black Widow to suck his shaft so with that, Black Widow resume to her blowjob this time sucking Shadow's engorged rod fast as she can with rapid speeds. Shadow let go of Black Widow's head, allowing her to please him even more. The avenger takes a handful of Shadow's shaft and jerks it off up and down, back and forth even making some slurping noises to make it more erotic. Black Widow even make some lewd noises when she rapidly strokes the hedgehog's erection making Shadow to let out some loud moans along with a throaty growl as the sensation getting into Shadow and of course the pleasure is unbelievable._

" _Mmm. I can't control myself anymore, his cock taste so good. Please Shadow, hurry up and give me your delicious juice." Black Widow thought._

 _Black Widow continue sucking Shadow's rod hard and fast, working her magic to earn her treat for minutes now. Black Widow realize Shadow has long endurance and stamina, she wonder how long he can go and how long can he last; Black Widow determine to get her treat with that hungry look on her face and will do whatever it takes to make Shadow climax and kept going and going like the energizer bunny. It made Shadow let out a throaty growl, gritting his teeth but still enjoys the blowjob from Black Widow._

" _Ah! Ah shit!" Shadow cried._

* * *

 _The Control Room…_

 _Tony finally stir up, shaking his head and sat up trying to find out what hit him. He was still in the control room and Captain America enters in the control room and help his friend up to his feet by extends his hand out._

" _You alright Tony?" Captain America asked._

 _Accepting his hand, Captain helps Tony up and look around the place._

" _Who hit me?" Tony asked._

" _Black Widow, after that comment you made about Shadow she knocked you out without seeing it coming."_

" _She sure packs a punch. Speaking of which, where is Natasha anyway?"_

" _She followed Shadow out of the control room. Nobody knew where they headed by we're thinking that they're around the helicarrier."_

" _I'll say. I wonder what Shadow is doing right now. I hope he still isn't mad."_

" _Hope not. I got to go train at the training room, why don't you come with me?"_

" _Can't. Still got work to do to make some upgrades on my suit."_

" _I understand. If you change your mind, you know where to find me."_

" _I know. Wonder what Natasha is doing right about now with Shadow."_

" _Probably just hanging out. Maybe went out to do some sparring."_

 _Tony shrug his shoulders and left the control room to go and upgrade his armor, giving it a tune up while Captain America exits the room and head over to the training room._

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back to the bedroom…_

 _Minutes pass by as Black Widow had continue sucking Shadow's rod, continuing her blowjob session with the ultimate life form. Black Widow bopped her head rapidly, sucking the hardened erection harder in a nice and steadily pace while Shadow looking down with amusement and a devilish smirk. Black Widow continue to work her magic, was impressed that Shadow lasted this long due to his long everlasting endurance he had right now. The ultimate life form continue on moaning, enjoying the blowjob from the agent and the way how Black Widow sucking him off turned him on more._

 _Black Widow pulls away and spits on the cock before jerking it again, getting it nice and wet once more then puts it back in her mouth. This time, Black Widow goes faster thus giving Shadow a sloppy and wet blowjob with the sound of slurping occurs. The agent look up at Shadow, muffling while she sucks him off. Shadow let out another moan causing Black Widow to chuckle at this; Black Widow let out a soft muffled moan as she sucks him hard again, causing Shadow to groan when she working her magic once again making Shadow to feel extremely good. To add more pleasure, to have Shadow shiver down his spine, Black Widow slightly pulls away from Shadow's erection and use her tongue to add more ecstasy to the ultimate life form._

 _Making Shadow groan, shivering down his spine, Black Widow twirls her tongue around the mushroom shape penis, licking the head giving Shadow a slutty look while doing this. Black Widow softly moan as she licked it like a popsicle. Shadow gritted his teeth as Black Widow does this, the agent chuckled again so she goes faster and makes Shadow to make him feel good once again. Shadow had chills down his spine, the pleasure was too much for him but he continue to endure it and in fact he enjoy the blowjob. Black Widow continue on for a few seconds then resume to suck his cock again and sucks it faster and harder making Shadow to groan for her moan. She even jerks him off to add the pleasure as she performs a handjob and a blowjob all in the same time altogether._

 _The blowjob continue for minutes now, almost up to fifteen minutes. Black Widow again is impressed on how Shadow lasted longer than she can anticipated. Still she enjoy making Shadow to feel good with the ecstasy flowing into him and enjoy the blowjob. She didn't care how long it would take to make Shadow climax, she enjoy keeping entertain and spending some time with the black blur. A minute later, Shadow's cock begin throbbing rapidly and his balls begin to tighten. Black Widow can tell that Shadow is almost at his limit from feeling his shaft throbbing inside her mouth. Black Widow determine to get her treat by that hungry look on her face. Shadow notices this too, looking down to see Black Widow with that same slutty look and that hungry look in her eyes she started bopping her head as fast as she can to make Shadow climax._

 _The ultimate life form moan again, clutching his hand onto Black Widow's head trying to hold it in a little more to enjoy her wet and freaky blowjob. Black Widow wasn't going to allow it again, she determine to get her treat one way or another. Seconds after as Shadow trying to hold it a little more, the ultimate life form could not prevail and couldn't hold it. He lost his strength and soon he finally ejaculates himself. The black blur begun spurting his cum out of his shaft, squirting inside Black Widow's mouth catching her by surprise. Black Widow's eyes bulge wide, feeling the liquid filling her mouth. Black Widow try to pull away but couldn't take herself away from Shadow's cock as he was still shooting his sperm inside her mouth. The agent slowly drinks down Shadow's cum down to her throat, she accidentally spill some of it as some of it gushing out from her mouth even from the corner of it. Some of it drip down to her chin and leaks down to her chest right to her cleavage._

 _Black Widow finally pulls away from Shadow's shaft and his cock again spurt the remainder of his sperm out of his shaft, splashing on her face to finish the job. The blowjob is finally over, Black Widow licked her lips and looks up at Sonic before she can jerk him off again but slowly._

" _Did you enjoy that Shadow?" Black Widow asked._

" _Yes. It was entertaining, I enjoyed it." Shadow admitted._

" _I've never knew you have this much endurance."_

" _That's because I'm the ultimate life form, I maybe a living weapon but I will always get my job done."_

" _True. Anyways, I'm horny enough already just by sucking your cock. What do you say we take this to the next level Shadow the Hedgehog?"_

" _Yes. Let's."_

 _Black Widow smiled, standing up to her feet and kisses him on the cheek. Black Widow begun to unhook her bra to showcase her big breasts. It was nice and perky and plump, she tosses her bra to the side. Black Widow also rip off her suit, ripping the lower part to expose her wet vagina as it is leaking wet fluids from how wet Black Widow has become. Shadow wasted no time so he kicks his shoes off and takes off his pants and boxers off before he could join with Black Widow._

 _After that done with, Black Widow begin to climb on the bed and lay on her back spreading her legs wide ready to get started and wanted to have lots of fun with the ultimate life form. Craving for the ultimate loving from the ultimate life form, with a seductive smirk and flashing those bedroom eyes, Black Widow slightly raise her hand towards Shadow, moving her fingers gesturing Shadow to come over towards her. Giving Shadow the "come and get me" look forming on her face just staring at Shadow with bedroom eyes, the black blur simply grinned, his Black Arms instincts kicked in, knowing what it wants and the ultimate life form joins with the agent in bed._

 _Shadow climbing on top of Black Widow with her legs spread wide ready for the main event. Wasting no time, Shadow readied his cock and penetrates it right inside her wet vagina. He slowly inserts it right in completely and once that's done, Shadow pressed his hands against the bed and start to pummel away with Black Widow gasping out loud as Shadow start thrusting his penis inside her vagina, delivering the ecstasy and pleasure inside the agent and to return the favor for making him feel extremely good. This time it is Shadow's turn to pleasure Black Widow, to entertain her, and to make her feel extremely good like how she did towards him but in a different way that is. Shadow kept his evil grin and begun pounding her insides with his thrusts, her body rocking in motion knowing their heated sex has just gotten started._

 _Black Widow moaned, her insides being fulfilled as Shadow drives his cock into her vagina, thrusting it second after second to make the avenger moan and scream to him. Shadow with evil grin looking down, watching ow Black Widow moan and how she enjoys having Shadow inside her, making her go crazy from the ecstasy filling her body. Spending a few minutes with some slow thrusts until Shadow picks up the pace and thrusted Black Widow harder, going faster to deliver the pleasure twice as fast into Black Widow. Black Widow again moaned, the pleasure filling her insides rapidly just like how she craved ever since meeting Shadow and now she has him pleasuring her, she couldn't resist the ecstasy nor the satisfaction._

 _While thrusting Black Widow, the black blur starts to go deep, pushing down his cock into her womb hitting her cervix as the black blur goes balls deep. It surprises Black Widow, never in her life felt something like this hitting the g-spot. Feeling Shadow thrusting deeper, the pleasure rapidly increases along with the ecstasy and it drives Black Widow insane from how fast and how hard Shadow gives it to her. Knowing that she loves it, enjoying the pleasure so Shadow grinned and leans down so that he could thrusted her faster showing his ultimate power towards the avenger. Black Widow gasped when feeling Shadow thrusted her faster, she felt something vibrated into her body, making her extremely hot from the amount of pleasure she receives._

 _The avenger's body rocking rapidly in motion due from Shadow's rapid thrusting, her eyes rolling backwards from the amount of pleasure Shadow right now is giving to her like a sex crazed maniac. It made Black Widow to scream Shadow's name, demanding more from the black blur from how aggressive and how fast he pounded her insides._

" _YES! OH FUCK RIGHT THERE SHADOW! DON'T STOP NOW!" Black Widow shouted in a hoarse tone in her voice._

 _Hearing Black Widow moaned, screaming Shadow's name, it encourages Shadow, motivated him to keep going so the black blur wasted no time and go all in putting more power into his thrusts. Black Widow spread her arms out, her head resting on a pillow and moaned nonstop from how fast and hard Shadow pounded her insides. Black Widow felt like she's in cloud nine, out of her own zone due to the unstoppable pleasure that the avenger receive from the ultimate life form. Her body continuously moving rapidly from Shadow's hardcore thrusting, the ultimate life form didn't hold anything back as he just went in and punish the avenger for accusing him of being the enemy of the Avengers and pissing him off. Shadow remembered how they treated him and pissing him off and what's more that he would love to scramble the Avengers right about now for accusing him as an enemy but somehow during the sex with Black Widow all of the frustrations begin to fade away second after second and it's helping Shadow to calm down._

 _Shadow went on to let all of the frustration out and just thrusted Black Widow hard as he can with rapid speed. This cause the bed to shake, squeaking from every movement of Shadow's hardcore thrusting and his speed causing Black Widow to scream for more pleasure, more ecstasy from the black blur. The ecstasy inside Black Widow had her breathing heavily, she moan loudly from the top of her lungs howling like a wolf from the amount of ultimate pleasure given to her from the ultimate life form and it looks to her that Shadow isn't going to stop. It even excites Black Widow, she never had any fun for a while and right now having a good and wonderful time with the ultimate life form._

" _YES! YES! YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS! FUCK ME SHADOW! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK MY PUSSY SHADOW! GIVE IT TO ME!" Black Widow screamed, hollering the black blur to give her more and punish her furthermore._

 _Shadow stop for a brief moment and leans back, sitting up on his knees. He grab Black Widow's legs, raising them up to the ceiling and continue to thrust her there, pounding her insides with rapid pace with his ultimate speed along with his ultimate power. His balls smacking against her flesh from every thrust, slamming against her crotch that create the sound of slapping. Black Widow couldn't help herself, she had the goofiest smile that she can form from the amount of pleasure that Shadow is giving to her. Black Widow lets her tongue hanging out and constant nonstop heavily breathing continues on, her mind became blank from the amount of pleasure clouding her mind and thoughts, only the avenger can think about is the pleasure, the ecstasy that fill her mind and body and the lust within her is loving it, feeding it off like a parasite demanding for more._

 _Again Black Widow's body rock in motion, her legs shaking from every thrust that the black blur continue to give her; the avenger let out a loud scream when Shadow push his cock inside her deep, he went balls deep into Black Widow just to make her scream again. Black Widow unleashed her freaky side, still experience the ultimate pleasure and the loving that she has not witness before is driving her crazy if not insane. Shadow with an evil grin watch Black Widow moan with that slutty look on her face, it felt like he broke her mind, it felt like she has been diagnose with aphrodisiac but Shadow could care less. The ultimate life form continue thrusting into Black Widow for minutes now, continue with her punishment for his heart content to let out all of the frustrations within him._

 _Minutes pass by, Shadow didn't stop nor switch positions. He kept going and going nonstop, making Black Widow scream from the amount of ecstasy she's in right now. All Black Widow can do is moan, she didn't say anything from Shadow's ultimate pounding, the avenger was too busy enjoying the pleasure along with their heated and hardcore sex. Shadow thrusted Black Widow a few more times and once he hit four more, he decides to switch positions. Shadow let go of her legs, they collapse down on the bed and the ultimate life form turning Black Widow around so that he can take a look of her ass._

 _Shadow had Black Widow in all fours with her legs spread, he enters his cock back inside of her vagina and rams it right in completely, pounding the bricks out of Black Widow and continue to fuck her brains out. Black Widow howled, feeling her body being vibrated as Shadow continues to pounds her vagina, continuing to give her the ultimate pleasure along with the ultimate punishment. The ultimate life form grab hold of Black Widow's clothed ass cheeks, coping a feel with a good grip while pumping his cock into her vagina. Her body rocking rapidly in motion from every thrust from the ultimate life form, Black Widow gripping the sheets tightly with that wide lustful smile on her face, continues to moan from the ecstasy._

" _Ah! Ah! Ah! Oh shit that cock feels so damn good Shadow! Fuck me harder! Pound my pussy! Give me the taste of your ultimate pleasure Shadow!" Black Widow moaned in a hoarse tone._

 _Shadow kept grinning, he decides to add the punishment towards Black Widow by spanking her right in the ass. It cause the avenger to squeal, Shadow spanked her again adding the arousal even the excitement causing Black Widow to squeal again and thus Shadow deliver some hardcore thrusts into the avenger, tearing down his walls with his ultimate might._

" _OH SHIT! THAT'S THE SPOT SHADOW! PUNISH ME! SPANK MY ASS AGAIN!" Black Widow screamed._

 _Shadow accepted the avenger's request and spanked her clothed ass a few more times but this time with some hard smacking, punishing her ass completely that made Black Widow howling again with ecstasy in her voice._

" _YES! YES! Don't stop Shadow, don't you fucking stop! Give me more!" Black Widow shouted._

" _Looks like someone is enjoying the party?" Shadow noticed._

" _It's been a while since I had fun. This is a whole another level."_

" _Is that so? So who was it that you slept with the last time?"_

" _It… *Moan* it was… *Moan* it was Hawkeye. It was just… *Moan* a onetime… *Moan* thing. OH FUCK!"_

" _Is that so? *Grunt* You've been craving for some fun ever since?"_

" _Yes! *Moan* It has been a while since I had any fun. *Moan* OH SHIT THAT FEELS GOOD!"_

 _Shadow couldn't help but to chuckle, he then continue on fucking Black Widow and enjoying the sex so far. The ultimate life form started going faster, going in rapid speed as he gives it to her rapidly with ultimate power. Black Widow again screamed from the ecstasy, she let go of the sheets and just let her hands resting on the bed letting Shadow to continue punishing her and making her scream. The sex continues on with these two, Shadow not holding back again so he unleashes his ultimate power once again and pounded Black Widow's womb with his ultimate might once more and adding the pace of his speed to go faster. His thrusting causing the bed to shake rapidly along with Black Widow's body rocking rapidly from every thrust and movement from the black blur for minutes now and Black Widow continues to scream._

 _Twenty minutes after, Shadow continue to mercilessly dominate Black Widow with his ultimate power, not wanting to stop as he kept going for another minute or two hearing Black Widow squirming out of ecstasy. He again switch positions right after he smack her ass that cause her clothed ass cheek to jiggle. Shadow now on his back and had Black Widow being on top of him finally. Black Widow now riding on Shadow's lap, her hips move, bouncing on their very own due to the lust still in control. Black Widow tilt her head up, her eyes rolling backwards to her skull and had her tongue sticking out. Black Widow had a few orgasms from the amount of pleasure that Shadow has deliver to her nonstop. Shadow notices that her breasts had receive no attention, without hesitation the ultimate life form reach his hands and fondles Black Widow's breasts to rub and massage them with passion along with affection. It aroused the avenger that cause her to squirm. Shadow smirked and he leans in to suckle on them, getting a mouthful of her breasts. Black Widow again moaned, her hand wrapping around the hedgehog's head and pulls him closer so that he can suck on them harder by demanding him._

 _Shadow oblige to give Black Widow what she wanted and sucks on her breasts faster even fondling them at the same time. Black Widow gasped from the arousal, her expression turn into a seductive one and she pushes Shadow back down on the bed having his head resting on the bed. The avenger looking down, watching how Shadow sucking on her breast, tasting the nice flesh of her melons and rapidly licking the erected nipples to tease the avenger. It was like milking Black Widow dry from how he sucked on her breasts to cause the avenger to scream out of pleasure. The ecstasy again encourages Black Widow, it filled her body rapidly that has motivated her to receive more. Black Widow began bouncing her hips as fast as she can, bouncing them hard onto the hedgehog's lap while the lust still in control but she know that she wants more and she takes back control of her hips. Shadow let go of her breast so he can reach them over and gropes her clothed ass then takes another hand over and grope her other clothed ass cheek. Shadow even helped Black Widow to move her hips faster, her clothed ass cheek slamming, slapping onto his thighs with the sound of slapping. Black Widow looking down, smiling down at Sonic lustfully even moaning still enjoying the pleasure and the sex so far. Shadow spanked her ass with both of his hands and again for the second time before he can squeeze her clothed derriere with a tight grip. Black Widow squealed, she stop and start circling around hips, grinding on Shadow's lap for the arousal. She felt Shadow's penis rubbing her insides while she circling her hips then grinds onto Shadow back and forth with her hands placing behind her head. Black Widow even close her eyes letting out a soft moan while she continues this._

" _Oooooooh. I can't stop myself. Give me that big hard cock Shadow, make me your bitch!" Black Widow moaned._

 _The sex continue on for a whole hour with Shadow showcasing his high endurance once again. His black arms instincts kicked in once again and resume to punish Black Widow once more with his rapid and hardcore thrusting, getting rough and aggressive with the avenger with his ultimate power once more. It made Black Widow scream louder from the top of her lungs, Black Widow even allowed Shadow to continue with his punishment towards her so he kept going and going like the energizer bunny. Shadow was impressed that Black Widow can handle the ultimate life form but couldn't keep up with him due to his stamina of his nonstop thrusting and his endurance for lasting this long. Black Widow had an orgasm from the amount of pleasure from the ultimate life form, her womb leaking wet juices that coated around Shadow's erection._

 _Few minutes passing by, Shadow's shaft throb rapidly once again, he is about to reach his limit once again and Black Widow notices this just by feeling Shadow's cock throbbing inside. With that hungry look on Black Widow's face, the avenger agent move and bounce her hips as fast as she can to earn her treat. She let out some loud and uncontrollable moans as Shadow spanked her ass again and hold her by the hips grunting, he knew he's about to reach his limit anytime soon._

" _I'm cumming Shadow… I'm cumming! I'm cumming! I'm cumming! I'm cumming! I'M CUMMING!" Black Widow screamed._

 _Black Widow scream once final time when Shadow reaches his limit and began ejaculating. He fills Black Widow with his sperm just a little then pulls out his erection and jerks it off and shot the rest of his cum onto Black Widow onto her clothed ass drenching her derriere with his sperm. Black Widow moaned, feeling the white gobs of sperm wetting the fabrics of her suit, she felt the wetness and couldn't help it._

 _Once the sex ended, Black Widow takes her attention back to Shadow and leans in and kisses him aggressive on the lips before stopping and look into his red eyes._

" _That was spectacular. You sure have a lot of endurance Shadow. No wonder you're the ultimate life form." Black Widow complimented._

" _That's a fact and yes I do live up my reputation." Shadow admitted._

" _So do you feel much better now after you let all of the frustration out?"_

" _Yes. I'm not mad at the Avengers anymore so we're good."_

" _Good to know. Again I'm so sorry if we accused you that you're an enemy."_

" _Don't worry about it, I'm used to it. It happens like that to me all the time."_

" _Glad to hear it. You know, if you like we can do this again sometime?"_

" _What are you suggestion?"_

" _I'm suggestion that if you ever want to let out your frustrations, anger, if you're having a bad day or just so stressed, you can always come to me to help relief some stress on me."_

" _Like friends… with benefits?"_

" _Something like that but you could call it that. Also, you seem to be troubled with something when we captured you. Something happened?"_

" _I'm going through some relationship issues. I broke up with my ex-girlfriend who was sleeping someone I know behind my back. I haven't been right ever since and it's still making me angry."_

" _I'm sorry to hear that Shadow. Still my offer still stands if you ever want to let out your anger and try calming yourself down, you can always come to me and bang me as much as you like. We can keep this our secret."_

" _Are you sure about this?"_

" _Yes. I really enjoyed having sex with you Shadow, I can also give you my number if you ever feel like talking."_

" _Hmm… you know what, I'll take you up on that offer after all. That could help me."_

" _Good. Oh and if you feel like you want to start a new relationship again, give me a call sometime?"_

" _I'll… try to do that."_

 _Black Widow smiled, there may be hope for Shadow to start dating again and hopefully she can be the one that can repair his broken heart. The avenger had another idea she had in mind so she lean in and kisses Shadow on the lips surprising the black blur before she can speak right after she depart her lips._

" _You may still have some frustration in you, what do you say we have some more fun? If you got some energy left in you that is?" Black Widow suggested._

" _Humph. Sure, I can stick around for more, I still got a bone to pick with the Avengers but this would do the trick to help me."_

 _Black Widow flash Shadow with a seductive look and thus the two begin to have some more fun once more and it looks like it's going to be a long day for Shadow and Black Widow._

* * *

 _Hours Later…_

 _Hawkeye had just finish tuning up with arrows. He enter inside the lab and sees Tony working on his armor, giving a few adjustments to it and he walk over to the billionaire._

" _Hey Tony, have you seen Black Widow?" Hawkeye asked._

" _I don't think so. Last I heard that she followed Shadow out of the briefing room right before she punched me. Still feeling the punch right against my jaw though. That girl sure can pack a punch." Tony answered._

" _Do you know why?"_

" _Nope. Wish I had, even Captain America is looking for her. Something he said about doing some sparring with her."_

" _She hasn't left the Helicarrier. Still I wonder where she could be."_

" _Why don't I help you find her? If she's with Shadow, then I want to apologize to him about what I say earlier."_

 _Hawkeye shrugged, thinking why not and the two searched for their friend and comrade. Just when they could start to search through the hallways until they encountered the prince of asgard._

" _Hey Thor, have you seen Black Widow by any chance?" Tony asked._

" _Yes I have. I saw Black Widow enter inside a bedroom where the black hedgehog enter inside when I was on my way to the training room. Is something the matter?" Thor inquired._

" _No. Everything' fine, just wanted to talk."_

" _I see. Well I will leave you two to it, we will speak again soon."_

 _Thor takes his leave and the two avengers headed to the bedroom where Thor pointed out. They arrive to the door and knock on the door until they hear some sound of moaning inside. It was coming from Black Widow and hearing her scream. Both Tony and Hawkeye look at each other with confusion._

" _What the heck is going out in there?" Tony asked._

" _I don't know but I hope nothing bad is happening to Natasha." Hawkeye hoped._

" _YES! FUCK ME SHADOW! PUNISH MY WET PUSSY!" Natasha shouted._

 _With caution, Tony uses his armor gauntlet and blasted a beam to open the door, Hawkeye readied his arrow to point it at the ultimate life form. Just when the two heroes were ready to fight and stopping Shadow until they discovered that they should not intervene. Hawkeye's jaw drop and Tony's eyes bulged wide. There they see Black Widow on top of Shadow in a reverse cowgirl. Her hands resting on Shadow's chest as she rode on the black blur moaning uncontrollably from the large amount of pleasure she had been receiving from the ultimate life form. Black Widow was drench in sweat so was Shadow and she was drench in Shadow's sperm knowing that had been having sex for long._

 _Black Widow had that wide goofy look on her face, smiling lustfully and breathing heavily as she ride on the black blur. Black Widow soon notice that Tony and Hawkeye had just entered the bedroom and found out that Shadow and Black Widow are having sex. It made Black Widow angry and just when Tony could say anything, Shadow then shot a Chaos Spear at both of them pushing them out of the room and uses his chaos energy to close the door and locks it again so that they don't interfere with their erotic moment._

 _Tony and Hawkeye look at each other in shock and disbelief._

" _Well… looks like Shadow has been keeping Natasha "busy". Am I right?" Tony commented._

 _Hawkeye punched Tony in the face glaring at him._

" _Can it Tony." Hawkeye said before storming through the hallways with anger._

* * *

 _With Shadow and Black Widow…_

 _Black Widow kept riding onto Shadow, moaning like crazy as their everlasting sex continues on. Black Widow stop and look over her shoulder staring at the ultimate life form._

" _Should we stop? I'm right now pissed off that Tony and Hawkeye barge in unannounced while we were having fun?" Black Widow asked with anger in her voice._

" _No. Let's keep going, you'll beat them to the pulp later but if you want to stop I can accept it." Shadow retorted offering Black Widow a chance to discontinue their sexual escapades._

" _No. Let's continue, I had a long day and those two can wait, I'll kick their asses later."_

" _Fair enough."_

 _Black Widow smiled and the agent continue to move and bounce her hips, riding on the black blur's saddle, continuing to enjoy the sex with the ultimate life form._

* * *

 **That's chapter five for this story. Black Widow from the Avengers having her fun and a good time with the ultimate life form in this chapter. Thought she would be Shadow's style to get some loving from the black blur in this heated and steamy chapter. Hope all of you enjoy this chapter. More to come so tune in next time for the next lady in line to have a piece of the ultimate loving. Read and Review everybody and see you all on the next update.**

 **Lil' Soniq out!**


	6. Black Orchid

Chapter 06: Ultimate Resistance

"Natasha and I continue having some fun while I kicked Tony and Hawkeye out of our sight when they barged in while we were having sex." Shadow finished.

"I could imagine what their reactions would look like man. I bet it was priceless." Sonic commented chuckling a bit causing Shadow to chuckle with the blue blur.

"I could care less about their reactions."

"Still got that cold attitude I see."

"Yes. Well, as I was saying: after we had sex for the entire day, Black Widow went on and beat the hell out of Tony and Hawkeye for barging in the room. She even made sure that Tony or Hawkeye doesn't tell anyone about my time with Black Widow."

"Can't say I blame her. I don't want anyone to know my business too if I was sleeping with a hot agent like Black Widow."

"Indeed."

"Now that's out of the way, so moving on. So Shads, who is this next girl did you had sex with on your "harem" list."

"A former agent from the corrupted organization called Ultratech."

"Ultratech? I think I heard that name from somewhere before. I must've heard it from the articles about some… new robot they presented."

"That's the one alright. I was sent out on a mission to find out what Ultratech is planning until I met the former agent who is trying to bring Ultratech down."

"So who is this girl?"

"She goes by the name: **Black Orchid**."

"Black Orchid? That sounds like an agent name if you ask me, dude."

"I thought of that too. Anyways, as I was saying, I was infiltrating Ultratech building to find what secrets they have and what they're planning to do…"

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _Shadow the Hedgehog, the agent of GUN and the ultimate life form sent on a mission from the Commander himself to retrieve any Intel, any data, or any information what Ultratech plans and what they have been planning. Shadow was sent to gather some secret information hoping to take down Ultratech for the things they've been doing. Shadow had secretly infiltrate the tower in secret, remaining quiet in the shadows and avoiding any robots especially their Aria and Fulgore who are on the lookout to locate any intruders and kill them along the way._

 _Through the air vents that Shadow use to avoid any attention and not to be compromised, the ultimate life form exits out the air vent which it lead him to The Pinnacle. The ultimate life form look around to see if anyone is here but the room was all clear. Shadow then heads right to the table and look through any information with the hologram city. Shadow then finds out about their plans through the files, their projects, sources, everything that Ultratech has. Shadow then insert a flash drive to download the files he came here for to return back to GUN with the evidence._

 _Unaware of this, a certain person who also infiltrated the tower to get some info from Ultratech to take them down for good. Coming through another air vent from the ceiling, the figure jumps down and lands on its two feet then look around to see if no one is here but soon spotted a black and red hedgehog downloading the files into a flash drive before leaving Ultratech._

 _Shadow was too busy downloading the secret files when he suddenly hear footsteps. Shadow got ready to use his Chaos Spear when he spotted a female who looks like she's in a paramilitary or a secret agent. She wore a pair of nightvision goggles atop her head, a green armored bustier over a white top, green shorts with a belt around them, black cut-off gloves while on her left upper arm she has a green strap of cloth wrapped around her bicep, bandages wrapped around her wrists and a mini-computer on her right wrist. She wears a single shin-guard on her right knee along with another strap of cloth, and ankle high, high-heeled combat boots. The woman even carries two electronic eskrima sticks in her hands._

 _Both of them stare at each other for a moment and there was silence in the air. None of them spoke or made a move as they waited for one of them to make the first move, both ready to fight. The woman slowly recognizes who the hedgehog is and stand down which Shadow did the same as well and deactivated his technique._

" _I know, you're that agent from G.U.N aren't you? Shadow the Hedgehog right?" the woman presumed._

" _Yes. That's me. Who are you supposed to be?"_

" _My name is Black Orchid, former agent of Ultratech. I'm here to bring them down."_

" _You used to work for Ultratech?"_

" _Yes. I'm on a mission to take them down once and for all. What are you doing here?"_

" _I was sent by GUN to collect the secret files from what Ultratech has. Hopefully it would provide us the information about what they've been plotting."_

" _I'm on the hunt for that too. Hey if that's not much trouble, do you mind I get those same files from ya."_

" _I usually don't decline but since we have a common enemy in hand, I will give you the files."_

" _Thanks Shadow, that's all I want."_

 _Unfortunately, their conversation is interrupted when the alarm went off and the doors open catching the attention from Shadow and Black Orchid. A few of the Fulgore robots enter in the fray and there is Aria entering in the Pinnacle and spotted the two intruders. Shadow shot three Chaos Spears at three Fulgores and paralyzes them as they malfunction temporary. Shadow teleported to the first Fulgore and deliver a spinning heel kick then uses Chaos Snap to teleported to another Fulgore and attack it as well. Black Orchid watch the ultimate life form taking on the Fulgores, she knew that the flash drive is still downloading so she bought some time as she hold off Aria who is making its way to the table to stop the downloading process. Black Orchid draws out two of her electronic eskrima sticks and fought Aria as long as she can to hold the robot off._

 _Shadow deliver an axe kick to the Fulgore then then tosses a red energy lightning ball at another Fulgore and it detonate once it landed onto it to explode. It was one of Shadow's newest moves he made which is called:_ _ **Chaos Mine**_ _. Shadow dodge away one of the super soldier's strikes with its blade then Shadow creates a red energy blade and slice the robot in half using his other new technique:_ _ **Chaos Blade**_ _. After taking one another Fulgore and easily took it down, there was more of them coming in the Pinnacle. Shadow then started to tap into his Chaos Force and activate is_ _ **Chaos Boost**_ _. Shadow powered himself up and fought them much as he can to hold them off long as he can for the flash drive to finish downloading._

 _Black Orchid dodging away from Aria projectiles, she launches up in the air and swung her askrima stick, electrocuting Aria and axe kick her back down to the ground. Black Orchid then hurls her Fire Cat over at Aria to attack but the robot block the cat and destroys it only giving Black Orchid the opportunity to toss a Stun Grenade to stun her temporary for a few short seconds. Shadow shot a fully-charged chaos spear using_ _ **Chaos Arrow**_ _at Aria and send her flying out through the window to get her out of the way. Black Ordchid helped Shadow fought the Fulgores as they kept coming._

 _Unaware from the commotion, Aria then send in reinforcements, calling the people she know to help kill the intruders. Shadow knock off another Fulgore and checks in to see if the download process is complete and to his luck, it's already done causing Shadow to smirk. Shadow takes the flash drive off and puts it in his pocket and Black Orchid sees this, it was time to go so she finishes off on of the Fulgore robots and joins with the ultimate life form._

" _There's no way out. What now?" Black Orchid asked._

 _Shadow takes out a green chaos emerald and grab Black Orchid by her waist surprising the former agent. It made her blush a bit when she turn away feeling the touch of the life form's hand. She snaps out of it and looks to the black hedgehog._

" _What are you doing?" Black Orchid asked._

" _Getting us out of here." Shadow retorted with stern look._

 _The Fulgores begin to charge up their reactors and ready to us their trump card to stop the intruders. Aria came back and urged the Fulgores to fire so they fire an energy beam from their chests straight to Shadow and Black Orchid. Shadow uses the power of the chaos emerald and teleported them out of the Headquarters with these two famous words:_

" _CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow shouted._

 _The two teleported out of sight just in time before the beams could impacted them and Aria who is left surprised that the two had taken off with the files that the ultimate life form downloaded._

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in B. Orchid's Safehouse…_

 _The two had arrived to Black Orchid's safehouse and as promised, Shadow gave the secret files to Black Orchid right after they look into the secret files. What they discovered that Ultratech has been using unregulated weapon programs such as using alien technology and DNA tampering, creating powerful weapons that could take over the world._

" _This is huge! This is exactly what I need to bust Ultratech down for good." Black Orchid said looking through her computer._

" _It appears that they're trying to build perfect weapons and armies but for what reason. I may not have a clue." Shadow wondered._

" _True but we got the evidence, the Intel we need to stop Ultratech for their evil schemes. I want to thank you for helping me collecting the information I need."_

" _You're welcome. Once I deliver the information to GUN, we will begin our mission to stop and bring down Ultratech. You're welcome to join with us for the mission. I can let the Commander know."_

" _I would be honor to join in the fight. Ultratech needs to be taken down."_

" _You mentioned that you were a former agent for Ultratech, right?"_

" _Yeah. What about it?"_

" _Care to explain to me why did you decide to turn on Ultratech?"_

" _When I was an agent for the organization, I discovered the truth about what Ultratech stands for and what they're planning to do. From what I learn, they would conquer and dominate the world for the things they're doing. I discovered that Ultratech plans to threaten to expose the full extent of the company's influence over governments, mass media, financial institutions and the military-industrial complex."_

" _How did you get dispatched from the organization?"_

" _For being obsessed of taking down Ultratech. I became a lone wolf and determine to do everything in my power to stop and bring down Ultratech."_

" _I see. Well then, with the Intel we got from the Headquarters, I'm sure we'll take Ultratech down and bring them to justice."_

" _And still I want to thank you for helping me."_

" _I'm just only doing my job. Now then, I have to get going. I need to report back to the GUN HQ and deliver the Intel I have from Ultratech. I bid you farewell."_

 _Shadow takes out a Chaos Emerald and prepares to use it to teleport back to G.U.N HQ. Just when Shadow could leave, that is when Black Orchid stopped him from leaving. She grabs Shadow by his left wrist catching the black blur's attention and he look to the former agent._

" _Wait, why leaving so soon Shadow." Black Orchid asked._

" _I have to get back. Is there something you need?" Shadow questioned._

" _Now but I want to repay you for helping me back there. It's the least I can do for your help."_

" _You don't have to repay me."_

 _Black Orchid simply smirked, it turn out to be a seductive one and press her body against his._

" _Tell me Shadow, did you happen to have a long day?" Black Orchid asked._

" _I won't lie, I did. What does it have to do with all of this?" Shadow inquired._

" _We both had a long day and I think we should help each other to get some relief."_

" _Relief? And what is that relief you're referring you?"_

 _Black Orchid kept her smile and with that she takes Shadow's hand and place it onto her ass so that the hedgehog can cope a feel. Shadow soon begin to realize what Black Orchid mean by that. He remembered that he had a long day completing missions for GUN and last that he needs is to have some relaxation. The black blur just simply went with it and squeezes Black Orchid's ass causing her to let out a soft moan._

" _I see where this is going. You want to have some relief and by relief is having sex?" Shadow assumed._

" _Bingo. That's what I meant and I sure can use some relaxation. It's my reward to you for helping me out." Black Orchid admitted._

" _Very well then, then I accept. Questions is that do you have a bedroom?"_

" _Yeah. Come on, we can continue there."_

 _Shadow responds with a nod and Black Orchid takes Shadow's hand into her and takes him to a bedroom where they can continue there and prepare to make love with one another. Black Orchid led Shadow to a bedroom and enters the room and closes the door behind them once they entered. Black Orchid pulls Shadow and pressed her lips against his, sharing an aggressive kiss straight towards the lips of the ultimate life form. Shadow gradually returns the kiss, accepting it as he kissed the former agent back. His hands slowly wrap around the waist of Black Orchid and pulls her a little closer. Shadow can sense that she is in deep mood for some sex, sensing that she's been craving it for too long from being busy of taking down Ultratech. He felt like it's a celebration of their mission, knowing they had every evidence they need from the datas, the files, everything that can gather that will shut down Ultratech once and for all. With that, the ultimate life form and the former agent continue to kiss and getting intimate with one another. Their bodies know what they want, the sensation, the ecstasy, the pleasure, the arousal, ANYTHING that could be enjoyable for these two. Shadow had started rubbing the former agent's smooth body, touching every spot I mean every sensitive spot that turned Black Orchid on, arousing her with ecstasy from every touch. To make things interesting, Shadow had taken off his gloves and puts them into his pockets to show his hands and continue to caress and sooth the former agent's body._

 _Black Orchid moaned by this while kissing Shadow. The former agent feeling the sensation, the arousal that Shadow can deliver. Shadow went on to deepen the kiss, pins the agent against the wall surprising Black Orchid but she didn't give a damn, she was going to get some action and that's what matters. Shadow slides down his hands over to Black Orchid's rump and touches it earning a moan from the former agent. Black Orchid felt Shadow's hands groping her rear as he squeezed it and palming it altogether. The ultimate life form can tell that Black Orchid is liking how he touched and groped her so Shadow continue groping her ass for a minute or two before taking his attention to her breasts. His hands run over to her chest and cope a feel of her breasts, Black Orchid even felt something and it involves her breasts and sees Shadow getting a feel of her breasts through her armor bustier. Black Orchid remembered that no one has never cope a feel of her breasts, she figured that Shadow would be the one that can play with her breasts so with that Black Orchid stop kissing and decides to take off her armor and her white top showcasing her breasts. They were big and perky, perfect from the way how Shadow was looking at them._

 _Black Orchid chuckled a bit from Shadow's reaction and she start to playfully play with them getting Shadow back to reality._

" _Well what are you waiting for, go ahead and touch them. They're all yours." Black Orchid gestured._

 _Shadow shrugging his shoulders and gropes them, fondling with Black Orchid's breasts. It earn some moans from Black Orchid herself from feeling the sensation from Shadow's hands, arousing her with ecstasy along the way. Black Orchid lean back, allowing Shadow to have fun with her breasts as he continues to fondle them. To add on the arousing along with some pleasure, Shadow lean down and start sucking on her breasts and teaks her nipples with his fingers. It causes Black Orchid to yelp in shock but soon melt herself away from the pleasure that Shadow gave to her. The ultimate life form sucking on the breasts hard as he can for his heart content, he rapidly licking her nipples that had Black orchid shiver down her spine, giving her the chills. It also made the former agent moan from the arousal._

" _Uh…" Black Orchid moaned._

 _Shadow curl his lips into a smirk and resumes sucking on the agent's breasts for two more minutes for the fun of it. Black Orchid continue to enjoy and feel the ecstasy flowing within her body from how much pleasure Shadow gave to her. Knowing that enough is enough, Black Orchid use her force to push Shadow against the bed. Wasting no time, Black Orchid takes off Shadow's pants and boxers to expose her erected penis. It was already in its full size causing the former agent to smirked, wasting no time she place the shaft between her melons and squeeze it. It caused Shadow to groan, wasting no time so Black Orchid move her breasts in motion, giving the Shadow the pleasure and the arousal to return the favor, performing the paizuri for the hedgehog to feel._

" _Ah…" Shadow moaned._

" _Like my titties don't ya, you never had anything like this before hot shot." Black Orchid said continuing her paizuri._

 _Black Orchid move her breasts faster, wasting no time for a warm up. She felt the heat from Shadow's penis being massaged by her breasts, Black Orchid let out a soft moan but continue her magic to please the ultimate life form. Shadow leaned back, closed his eyes as he's getting massaged by Black Orchid with the use of her breasts. Black Orchid adds the pleasure when she grinds her breasts together and move them in alternative routes, even increasing the speed to make Shadow feel extremely good. The ultimate life form again groaned, gripping the sheets as he tries to keep his composure but lets out another groan when Black orchid continue to work her magic._

" _Ah damn…" Shadow cursed._

 _With a few curses from the ultimate life form, Black orchid smirked and working her magic a little more, continues her paizuri for minutes now. As she move and massage Shadow with her tits, she can feel the ultimate life form's penis rapidly throbbing. She knew that Shadow is almost at his limit so with much more effort, she moves her breasts fast as she can making Shadow to give in and climax for her. The black blur try holding it a little more as he can but from the amount of pleasure that Black Orchid gave to him and how good her paizuri has become, Shadow couldn't bring himself to hold it a little longer and so he finally let loose and reach his limit. The black blur climaxed, spurting gobs of white liquid out of his shaft as it splash out and spurting onto Black Orchid's breasts drenching her tits with his cum. Black Orchid was stunned to see that Shadow would release that much on her breasts but she smirked and move her breasts a little more to get the remainder of his sperm out of him._

" _You sure came a lot, must've been that long that your store all of that didn't ya?" Black Orchid said._

" _Not really. I'm used to climax like that sometimes but yes, I did had a little to store up and I've been busy with my job as an agent for G.U.N." Shadow retorted._

" _Fair enough, what do you say we get straight to the main course?"_

" _Of course."_

 _Black Orchid smiled and helped Shadow takes the rest of his clothing off along with his shoes. Black Orchid did the same and take off the remainder of her outfit off and her boots. With the clothing on the floor, the two join together in bed and Shadow on top of Black Orchid. Wasting no time, sensing that she's ready and wanting the pleasure she craved for so Shadow enters his shaft right inside of Black Orchid's vagina and rams it in as he started thrusting Black orchid. Black Orchid let out a loud gasp but melt away when Shadow rubbing her insides with his cock and with that Shadow began thrusting away in and out of Black Orchid thus beginning their love making. Black orchid's body moving in motion, the black blur filling her body with ecstasy and pleasure into the former agent. Shadow pressing down his hands onto the bed, looks down at the former agent noticing that she's moaning. He had deliver some hard thrusts at first, wasting no time and since she's been craving for sex for a long time, the black blur went on and gives it to her along with increasing his pace. Black Orchid shot her eyes wide, the black blur now pounding her insides and it excites her even more in fact she demanded more from Shadow and look into his red eyes._

" _Come on Shadow, fuck me harder. Pound me like a slut I am!" Black Orchid demanded._

" _Very well, you asked for it." Shadow obliged._

 _The ultimate life form puts more power into his thrust, thus giving her the ultimate pleasure that Black Orchid has been looking for. Shadow now thrusting rapidly as he can, thrusting hard and deep into the former agent with his immense force, his balls smacking against her flesh as he drives his penis rapidly into her snatch sending her lots of loving along with the pleasure. While thrusting hard and fast, Shadow had caused Black Orchid's bed to rock and shake in motion, causing the bed to bang against the wall from how hard Shadow thrusted her. Black Orchid let out a loud moan feeling the ecstasy filling her body, the pleasure getting to Black Orchid it drove her crazy and she is enjoying it. Gripping the sheets with a tight grip, she embraced herself for what Shadow is instore for the former agent and by that, Shadow goes balls deep that hit her womb causing Black Orchid to scream in ecstasy, demanding more from Shadow and punish her furthermore._

" _OH SHIT! Right there Shadow, don't you fucking stop! Fuck me! Give it to me! Pound my pussy, make it remember how good that big hard cock feels!" Black Orchid shouted._

 _It causes Shadow to smirk evilly, the instincts of the Black Arms had taken control of his mind and body and it was just the beginning. Heeding to Black Orchid's words and request, Shadow lifts Black Orchid's legs, placing them onto his shoulder so they can rest onto them and with that the ultimate life form start rapidly pounding the bricks out of Black Orchid, causing her body to rapidly move in motion along with her big breasts. Black orchid shot her eyes open, she rolling them backwards to her skull from feeling the amount of pleasure that Shadow has given to her. The ultimate life form kept his smirk, staring down at Black Orchid, hearing her voice as she moan with ecstasy in her voice and how crazy she's become from pleasure she kept receiving. Shadow thrusted her, pounding her insides rapidly with all of his might and speed and he didn't bother stopping or switch position, he just went on and demolish her._

" _YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! FUCK ME SHADOW! DON'T YOU FUCKING STOP! OH SHIT YEAH!" Black Orchid screamed._

 _Shadow knew he had Black orchid in his mercy and where he wanted her so he kept going and going like the energizer bunny. The ultimate life form pounding Black Orchid, punishing her womb with his immense force into his thrusts along with his rapid speed for minutes as the sex continues on. The way how Shadow pump his penis into Black Orchid, the more how she moaned, demanding more pleasure from the black blur himself. As Shadow kept thrusting, he can feel that he's getting close to his limit, he's almost there to climax so he kept thrusting until he reaches his limit. Black Orchid can feel Shadow throbbing rapidly inside her womb, she wanted to feel Shadow more and want him to release it inside her, filling her insides with his seed._

" _Come on, cum for me Shadow. Give me your cum!" Black Orchid moaned._

 _Shadow gritted his teeth, deliver a few more thrusts and hits the last one and that's what did it. Shadow release another load of his sperm, this time filling Black Orchid with his seed as it spurting into her womb. Seconds after, Shadow pulls away and shot more of it onto Black Orchid's stomach and on her breasts some more and even spurt on her face sending Black Orchid another big load of his cum. Shadow got Black Orchid's legs off of his shoulders, she spread them wide and lets go of the sheets and takes a moment to catch her breath from the amount of pleasure. Shadow takes a moment to regain his strength, he looks over to the exhausted Black Orchid who couldn't help but to smile and look to Shadow._

" _That was amazing. You're real good other than using your fists, Shadow." Black Orchid complimented._

" _Thanks. I sort of have my ways but other than that glad you enjoyed it and thanks for repaying me." Shadow thanked._

" _It's the least I can do and like I said it's your reward for helping me gather what I need from Ultratech. Hopefully you invite me to take those bastards down?"_

" _Don't worry, we'll contact you. We can use some help to complete our mission."_

" _Good to know but right now I'm just going to rest and relax. Shouldn't you be getting back to G.U.N?"_

" _As matter of fact, I do."_

 _Shadow climbs off the bed and put back his clothes on including his shoes. Before Shadow can prepare to leave and head on back to G.U.N HQ, Black Orchid stop for a brief moment._

" _Hold on Shadow." Black Orchid demanded._

" _What is it?" Shadow asked._

 _The former agent hands Shadow a piece of paper. Shadow takes and looks at it and it was some numbers to it._

" _It's my number, call me anytime you like if you want to spar, talk, call for backup, or do this again?" Black Orchid offered._

" _I see. Well I'll keep that in mind and thanks again." Shadow thanked accepting the number._

" _No problem hot shot, see ya around."_

 _Shadow nodded, takes out a Chaos Emerald and Chaos Control back to G.U.N HQ. Black Orchid resume to take a moment to relax and regain her strength from the hardcore sex she had with Shadow._

" _That hedgehog is something else." Black orchid commented._

* * *

 **Chapter six and that's Black orchid from Killer Instinct. She's the next lady in line for Shadow in this steamy chapter and got punished from the ultimate life form. Hope you all enjoy the chapter, nothing much said about it though. Tune in next time for the next lady getting her chance with Shadow. Read and Review everybody and see you all next time.**

 **Lil' Soniq out!**


	7. Ivy Valentine

Chapter 07: A Warrior's Lust

"So afterwards I returned back to G.U.N and gave them the Intel they need from Ultratech." Shadow concluded.

"Whoa. Did you happen to take down Ultratech with the evidence you and Black Orchid had gathered." Sonic asked sipping a can of soda.

"Yes. The next day and as promised, I've contacted Black Orchid to help with the mission and we had successfully took down Ultratech along with their creations and loyal henchman."

"I'll say, it was a job well done. Did Black Orchid even reward you for bringing down Ultratech?"

"Yes, in fact we headed back to my place and we had some more fun as we speak. It went through the night, we did had a few drinks too."

"Hello! Never knew you would party Shadow?"

"It was a celebration so we went on and enjoy it."

"Don't say I blame you, you did a job well done. Did you happen to get a big reward from G.U.N like a raise?"

"A big check to be honest."

"I should've known. Awesome! Alright, alright now that's done, moving on. Anyways who did you happen to sleep with next during your journey or whatever?"

"Well was transported to a different world from Chaos Control as I was using an Emerald to teleport me to the Special Zone. Turns out it wasn't and I ran into a woman who was almost six feet tall and has silver hair. Even has big breasts too."

"Oh yeah? When did you meet her?"

"At a bar when I was collecting a bounty reward for killing a demon and hopefully getting the answers I need to get out of there."

"I got to ask, who is this hottie you mentioned just now?"

"Her name is Isabella Valentine known as **Ivy**."

"Never heard of that name, wait a second that sounded familiar, I think I heard it from a game I used to play once."

"Soul Calibur?"

"Yeah! That's it and I think I know what you're talking about. Got to say Shadow, you're one lucky hedgehog to get to have some fun with a sexy chick name Ivy. How did you wind up in bed with her anyway?"

"Like I said, I was collecting my reward for completing a bounty hunt…"

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _The ultimate somehow Chaos Control to a different world due the mishap with a friend of his name Hope trying to get him into the Special Zone to retrieve a Chaos Emerald but turns out, it was a different world. Shadow try using Chaos Control but the emerald has stopped and it looked like it needs to be recharge so the black blur decide to explore around the strange different world that he's in. Facing off monsters, bandits, thieves, wizards, warriors, anything that Shadow encountered and conquered them all and showing them his wrath._

 _The ultimate life form had decided to take some bounties, collecting some coin and to provide for himself hoping that the emerald is charged enough to send him back to his world. The ultimate life form right had dealt with a few more bandits even their leader and finish him off before he could take his leave. The ultimate life form reach to a village where he collected the bounty and arrives right to a bar, an inn and stepping inside. Shadow approach to the bar counter and inform the bartender that he just completed this bounty._

" _You sure are one heck of a bounty hunter. Here's your reward." The bartender rewarded._

 _The bartender rewards Shadow 1,000 coin and Shadow accepts it._

" _Now would you care for a drink?" the bartender asked._

" _Yeah. Just one." Shadow ordered._

" _Coming right up and this one is on the house and thanks for completing that bounty, kid."_

 _Shadow nodded while taking his seat on a stool so that he can relax. The bartender serves up Shadow with a mug and the ultimate life form takes a sip of his drink and minded his business. Shadow had remain quiet for the time being, hoping that the emerald could gain its power sooner or later so that he can return home and retry his mission to retrieve a Chaos Emerald from the Special Zone. Unaware, a certain person had enter inside the inn by opening the doors. Every male turn their attentions and sees a silver hair woman and stood 5' 10 ½ tall, almost the height of six foot. The woman wore a skimpy outfit that shows a lot of skin and shows a lot of cleavage showcasing that she has the largest breasts resembles the size of DDDD (Soul Calibur 4 Outfit). The woman ignored the stares, knowing that they're staring at one thing of her and that is her large breasts._

 _The woman carrying a Snake Sword made from her father and makes her way to the bar counter and takes a stool right next to Shadow and look to the bartender._

" _What can I get you baby?" the bartender offered._

" _One drink, a strong one." The woman ordered._

" _Coming right up, anything for a hottie like yourself."_

 _The bartender serves up a strong drink for the woman and hands it over to her. The woman pays for her drink and takes a sip and minded her own business._

" _Anything else I can get you?" the bartender asked._

" _No. That would be all." The woman declined._

 _The woman minded her business and enjoy her drink in peace. All of that come to a short end when someone tries flirting with her._

" _Hey beautiful." A man greeted._

 _The silver haired warrior ignore the guy and enjoy her drink._

" _You alone, what do you say we get ourselves a room and have some fun?"_

" _Get lost, I have no interest with pigs like yourself."_

" _Harsh words but my heart is drawing towards you, darling."_

" _Are you just saying that as a compliment or are you just trying to do some dirty things towards me. I know this because you've been staring at my breasts the entire time."_

" _Well… yeah, I'm in the mood for some fun so what do you say we get ourselves a room."_

" _I refuse. Get the out of my sight you disgusting pig."_

" _Why you, I'm going to make you regret you insulted me bitch!"_

 _The man was about to strike the woman but he I stopped when someone grab him by the wrist and tighten its grip. The man look over and sees a black and red hedgehog stopping him to do anything regretful._

" _She said she's not interested. Get lost or I'll break your wrist." Shadow warned._

" _Like hell I am, you want a fight punk, let's go right n-AGH!"_

 _The man screamed in agony when Shadow twisted his hand, breaking it causing the man to clutch his hand right after Shadow lets go of it. The man growled and tries swing a punch but Shadow dodges it and uppercuts him sending the man straight to the table and breaks it by crashing it. The man is left unconscious and the others return back to whatever they're doing and Shadow returns back to enjoy his drink in piece._

" _Thank you for that hedgehog." The woman thanked._

" _Don't mention it. Now you can have your drink in peace." Shadow stated._

" _Yes. Aren't you that bounty hunter?"_

" _Yeah. I just finished my bounty and now I just want to take the time to clear my head."_

" _Of course. By the way, my name is Isabella Valentine but call me Ivy. What's your name?"_

" _Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog."_

" _Shadow huh. Such a dark and mysterious name for a hedgehog like yourself."_

" _I am an ultimate life form and I was created by a great scientist name professor Gerald Robotnik. That's how I gain these powers."_

" _I see. I'm on a quest to sever my bond from a cursed life I'm living in and that is the Soul Edge."_

" _The soul edge. Could it be the key that can grant you freedom?"_

" _Yes. So far I haven't have the slightest clue of where it is or where to find it. I've been fighting this curse all of my life and I can't take any more of this no longer. My old life is dead to me now and now I want is to get rid of this curse."_

" _I'm… I'm sorry you have to go through that. No one should."_

" _Now I am facing my father who is trying to take away my soul. I fought him for too long hoping he would never take my soul as I'm trying to undo this curse. It appears that I'm curse for all eternity until the day I die."_

" _A friend of mine taught me something."_

" _And what's that?"_

" _Never lose hope. Have faith in yourself. I didn't get what he was trying to tell me but I understand now. Hope keeps your strong, it keep you to believe that someday it will be alright. As long as you keep hoping and never lose any faith of yourself, you can get through this and someday your curse will be broken and you'll have your freedom back and your new soul will be safe, back to you in peace."_

 _Ivy listened to Shadow's words. She never understood hope or faith until Shadow explains it to her. Ivy understood now and taking Shadow's words, perhaps it would give her the greater strength to undo her curse someday and be in peace with her free will once again. Ivy couldn't help but to smile and so she lean in and pulls Shadow into a hug. Shadow was taken back at this but decides to return the hug and comfort the woman. Shadow begin to notice that Ivy shed a tear from her eyes, silently sobbing into Shadow's shoulder._

" _Thank you Shadow. I don't know anything about hope until now. I will never forget this." Ivy thanked._

" _It's… it's no problem. Glad I could try to help you." Shadow responded._

 _Ivy pulls away and wipe the tear from her eyes. The warrior begin to feel the sensation towards Shadow and decides to put it into action._

" _You know Shadow, we are at an inn." Ivy reminded._

" _Yeah. What about it?" Shadow questioned._

" _Well… I was hoping if you are available to maybe we can could… spend more time together in private."_

" _I think I see where this is going. Alright then, I accept your offer."_

" _Good. Let me pay for a room and we can start there."_

 _Shadow nodded and Ivy rented a room for herself and Shadow for the night before they could head to their room and spend some more time together._

* * *

 _A Rented Room…_

 _Shadow and Ivy got themselves a room for the night and shut the door behind them. Once they're inside the rented room, Shadow turn around as Ivy approach the ultimate life form and press him against the wall and pressing her body against his and almost press her large breasts against the black blur's face._

" _Tell me Shadow, have you ever been a woman who is cursed before?" Ivy asked looking into his eyes._

" _No. I have not to be honest, is your curse will try taking my soul if we do this?" Shadow questioned._

" _Of course not, it won't be a problem."_

" _I see. Now allow me to ask you a question, have you been with someone like me before?"_

" _No I have not but I am willing to try and try to handle the ultimate loving that you're going to give me."_

" _Fair enough. Now get down on your knees."_

 _Ivy did what the black blur told her and she got down on her knees and looks up at the ultimate life form._

" _Now take out my shaft." Shadow ordered._

 _Ivy complied and undoing Shadow's pants and pulls out his erection. Ivy was shocked to see Shadow's size, gazing at it she is impressed by his size. Ivy smirked and look up at Shadow and smacking breast with his cock._

" _I know what I'll do next, just leave everything to me." Ivy said in a sultry tone._

 _The snake sword wielder places Shadow's shaft between her large melons and Ivy start moving and rub Shadow's cock with her breasts performing a nice paizuri. This made the ultimate life form moan at this. Ivy looking up at Shadow with that seductive look that is slowly forming on her face, the whip sword warrior squeezing Shadow's rod with her large breasts as she begin to grind them together, moving them in alternative directions giving Shadow a nice massage. Shadow feeling the sensation of Ivy's breasts that got the hedgehog to moan and he felt like he's getting a massage at a spa resort. Ivy's breasts just felt so good to him and in fact, after being so busy collecting bounties and travel around to explore this world it had Shadow decide to relax and take it easy for a change._

 _Ivy licked her lips lustfully, she continue with her paizuri and to make Shadow feel extremely good and all better after bounty hunting. While moving her breasts, she picks up the pace and speed it up a little so that she can rub Shadow's rod hard with the use of her large breasts. It made Shadow moan again from being pleasured by Ivy's breasts, the whip sword warrior kept her seductive smile and kept moving her breasts fast as she can to pleasure Shadow harder. It increases the pleasure, the ecstasy towards Shadow and with Shadow feeling the sensation he couldn't help but to moan. It became a sign that Shadow is enjoying Ivy's paizuri and Ivy smile to know that Shadow is enjoying her boobjob. While continuing her paizuri, Shadow's rod poke out between Ivy's breasts, Ivy look down and licked her lips so she lean down and engulfs the mushroom shape head into her mouth. Ivy sealed her lips around the glans and suckle on him alas giving Shadow a fellatio and a paizuri at the same time._

 _This increases the pleasure for the ultimate life form ten times fold. Shadow closes his eyes as the pleasure is slowly getting to him. Soon his Black Arms instincts start to slowly takes effect, slowly taking over his mind knowing what it wants. Ivy looks up at Shadow, watches the black blur moan by her paizuri while she work her magic on him. It was like music to her ears just listening how the hedgehog moan and it turned her on even more; in fact her snatch got wet every second when she pleases Shadow. Her suit start to dampen from how wet she's become. The lust and her body know what it wants and it's driving Ivy mad. The whip sword warrior wanted Shadow, she wanted more of the black blur, she wanted him right now and wanted him to ravage her body. Ivy couldn't take much more of it no longer as the paizuri kept going for minutes now._

 _Shadow's mind taking full affect and so the black blur look down and grabs Ivy's head and start thrusting between her breasts and her mouth, taking control for a bit. His black arms instincts took over his mind and body, he can't resist the pleasure no longer so the ultimate life form goes faster wanting more Ivy to pleasure him and entertain him some more. Ivy looking up at Shadow, suckling his cock as he thrusted her mouth showing no mercy. Ivy muffled, trying to handle Shadow's dominance as the ultimate life form kept thrusting Ivy's breasts._

 _Again Ivy's paizuri continue for minutes now, almost up to twenty minutes longer. Ivy became impressed how Shadow lasted due to his stamina and endurance. The black blur looking down, moan as he continues thrusting her breasts enjoying how they massage his rod. Soon, his time is almost up, his balls tighten and his shaft throbbing, twitching as he is about to reach his limit. Ivy can feel it, she can see Shadow is getting there, almost to his limit and Shadow finally let go of Ivy and stop thrusting her breasts so that she can do the rest. Ivy move her breasts faster, squeezing Shadow's rod hard as she move them in rapid speed. Again, it made Shadow moaned, groaning as he's getting closer to his limit._

" _Come on Shadow, cum for me. Cum all of my big giant tits." Ivy encouraged._

 _Ivy's encouragement did the trick and Shadow finally let loose. The black blur release his load, spurting gobs of white liquid out of his rod and splashing on Ivy's breasts and her face. Ivy gasped in shock, Shadow emptying every drop of his sperm, sending the whip sword warrior a big load of his cum. Ivy looking up at Sonic with her left eye as Shadow climax on her right eyelid still sending her a big load of seed._

 _The paizuri is done and over with, Ivy stop moving her breasts. Ivy moaned, licking her lips lustfully and looks up at Shadow smiling lustfully at the black blur._

" _That was amazing. I'm impress that you have this much stamina." Ivy said._

" _I have powers that enhances my stamina and my endurance." Shadow explained._

" _That explains it. Well now, I'm going to have lots of fun with you, the night is still young."_

" _Yeah. It sure is."_

 _Ivy stood up on her feet and Shadow pulls her close. His hands sliding down to her derriere and tightly grabs ass that earn a squeal from the snake sword warrior. Ivy smiled, is turned on by how Shadow groped her and she pulls Shadow and places his face between her cleavage and start to motorboat him with her large breasts. Shadow has his other hand coping a feel of her breasts, it even made Ivy moan by every touch of the black blur. Shadow pulls away, stop groping Ivy knowing that she's very impatient and wants Shadow here and now. The ultimate life form begin pulling out Ivy's large breasts surprising the silver hair beauty. Her breasts bouncing with neat rhythm, hypnotically its like he was glued, so hypnotize to how big, how perky, how perfect, and how plump they are. Again, Shadow takes off his gloves and showcasing his black hands with red streak on his arms. The ultimate life form copes another feel, grabbing the bare breasts with his bare hands and rubs them sensually, massaging them for his heart content with Ivy watching and moaned by the black hedgehog's touch._

" _Mmm… I love how you rub my big, plump tits Shadow. Please don't stop…" Ivy moaned._

 _Shadow rubs them rapidly, moving in alternative directions and squeezing them to arouse Ivy. Shadow even tweaked her erected nipples, twisting them just so he can hear Ivy let out a high pitch scream. Ivy again moan by the hedgehog's touch she felt like she can't get enough of the black blur's massage. Shadow turn it up a notch when he leans in and starts suckling her breasts. At first, Shadow rapidly lick the nipples giving Ivy the chills that running down her spine then went on to suck on them showering Ivy with more arousal and the ecstasy along with it. Ivy moaned at this, the pleasure now getting to her from how good Shadow is teasing Ivy, playfully having fun with her breasts as he continues to please the snake sword warrior greatly._

 _Ivy never knew that Shadow has become so good of pleasing a woman, let alone making her go crazy. Shadow can feel the sensation burning her and the way she moaned to him he knew that Ivy is losing patience and become more impatient and wants Shadow right now. Ivy grinding her thighs, her inner thighs leaking as her snatch gotten wet from the arousal due to how much Shadow is pleasuring her and how long he sucked on her titties. Shadow decides to continue sucking her breasts for four more minute, not wanting to keep Ivy waiting for the main event._

 _Seconds after, Shadow stop sucking Ivy's breasts, he nibble on her erected nipples before he can pull away leaving another arousal to the warrior. Shadow look down at her groin, he notices that Ivy has been soaking wet down there from all of the arousal, the pleasure, and the ecstasy filled in her body. She panted hard, it's like she can't take much more of the teasing no longer wanting Shadow's cock right now. Ivy snap herself out of it, coming back to reality, the silver hair woman pulls Shadow again and delivers an aggressive kiss that surprises Shadow catching him off guard. Ivy then pulls away and look into his red eyes._

" _Fuck me, fuck me right now Shadow. Please…" Ivy pleaded._

 _The ultimate life form nodded his head in response, he joins with Ivy in bed and Ivy pulls away the strap that covers her snatch. Right now, ivy unveiled her wet snatch, it was leaking juices from the pleasure, begging to be pounded, be pleasured by a cock that could make it feel extremely good. That is where Shadow come in. The ultimate life form smirked, his black arms instincts take control due of the lust and the adrenaline rush kicking in and so Shadow pulls Ivy up close right after he takes his clothes and shoes off._

" _I don't need to waste my time taking off my clothes, put that big black hard cock inside me and fuck me. Now!" Ivy demanded._

 _Shadow chuckle at the desperate Ivy. She became hungry and thirsting for sex. The black blur kept his smile and gives Ivy what she's been craving for._

" _Alright then, prepare yourself Ivy as I'm going to give you the taste of the ultimate life form and show you what I'm made of." Shadow warned._

" _Come on, give it to me. I want it!" Ivy demanded._

" _Such eager and demanding. Okay. Let's get started."_

 _Shadow wasting no more time, the black blur readied his rod and inserts it right inside Ivy's womb. Shadow went on and rams it in completely catching Ivy by surprise. Ivy screamed out of pleasure, not the pain but she can feel how big Shadow inserted his cock inside her vagina. Shadow holding Ivy by her hips and begin thrusting her away, sending her the pleasure, the loving, and the ecstasy that she's been waiting for. Ivy laid back, resting her head on the pillow with a lustful smile, taking it easy as Shadow pounded her. Her body move, rocking in motion from Shadow's thrusting at a slow pace at first until Shadow picks up the pace. Ivy gripping the sheets as Shadow went on to give it to her. Her body, her breasts move hypnotically each and every thrust that the ultimate life form give to her._

 _The black blur looking down, watching Ivy's breasts jiggle, bouncing every movement from the thrusting and ow he gives it to her so far. Shadow began to pumps his shaft faster, pounding her snatch hard with intense force showing his ultimate power. Ivy is now feeling it, she had this coming and is enjoying it. Shadow's rod pumping her snatch, it rapidly rubbing her insides, the walls that is making Ivy going nuts. The black blur reach his hands, holding her by her waist so that he can keep his pace at a steady pace at least for now anyways. Shadow had something else in mind but for not the ultimate life form went on and punishes the warrior with his ultimate might._

 _Ivy's body continuously move, shaking rapidly on how the black blur is giving it to her. Shadow hasn't hold anything back since he inserted his rod inside her vagina. The black blur's instincts still in effect, the black arms blood running through his veins, Shadow slowly start to grin mischievously. The blood of the black arms taking control of his mind and body, it knows what it wants and so the ultimate life form stop for a brief second catching Ivy by surprise._

 _Ivy soon start to wonder why Shadow stop. Did he not find her attractive anymore? Did he had enough of her? Did he not want to continue and just end it there? Many questions circling around Ivy's mind and slowly look over to the black hedgehog. Before Ivy could say anything, wondering what's the matter and why he'd stop but all of sudden, Shadow suddenly rams his cock hard that surprised Ivy. The hedgehog's rod now deep inside her snatch, it pushed through every inch of her womb that hit the g-spot, hitting her cervix that cause Ivy to scream. It even made the snake sword user to go crazy and Shadow continues to thrust her away._

 _Ivy again let out a few moans but it gotten louder with that erotic sound of her voice. The ultimate life form listened, hearing the squirming, the moans, the squealing, and the howling as the hedgehog gives it to her. Shadow thrusting Ivy with his ultimate might, putting his power into good use and in fact he shows his ultimate power, showing Ivy what he's made of and what it feels like having the ultimate life form to pound her without showing no mercy. Ivy rested her head on the bed, her hands tighten the sheets with a strong grip and her body rapidly move faster than ever and the way how Shadow pounded her, it made her go crazy. His balls smacking against her flesh with every thrust, each and every second the black blur thrusted her. Ivy's breasts bounce rapidly as well, her tits jiggle in every movement, every thrust Shadow gave to her and he wasn't going to stop anytime soon._

 _The snake sword warrior's eyes slowly rolling backwards to her skull, the pleasure reeling in on her, getting to her, and making her feel extremely good nonstop. Shadow look over to Ivy's breasts, the way how they jiggle begging for attention. So Shadow release Ivy's waist and reach his hands over to her large breasts and rubbing them, groping them for his heart content and continues on thrusting the warrior. Ivy begin screaming, chanting the black blur's name as he drives his penis rapidly into her, sending her lots of loving along with the pleasure even arousing her as he squeeze and massaging her breasts._

" _YES! YES! YES! Right there Shadow! Fuck me! HARDER!" Ivy screamed._

 _Shadow grinned evilly, squeezing Ivy's tits harder, tweaking her nipples as he continues to drive his cock into the warrior. Ivy again screamed from the arousal and the way how Shadow goes balls deep, it made the warrior screamed out of ecstasy causing her to go completely insane as Shadow now causing Ivy to go to overdrive from his nonstop thrusting with ultimate force. Her moans gotten louder from how much Shadow pounded, the way how he give it to her, and the way how he punishes the warrior is was an amusement to Shadow._

" _Oh fuck! FUCK! Drill that big black cock inside me Shadow the Hedgehog! FUCK ME LIKE A SLUT I AM!" Ivy continued._

 _Hearing the way how Ivy screamed to him, demanding more of the ultimate life form. Shadow slowly form a mischievous grin and suddenly release Ivy's breasts causing them to jiggle. Shadow stop thrusting for a moment and wraps his hands around Ivy. Using his strength, Shadow began lifting up the warrior towards him. Ivy wraps her arms around Shadow, she became astonished that Shadow would pick someone like her up who stood five foot ten and a half inches tall. Holding Ivy by her legs, the ultimate life form laughed and resume thrusting Ivy giving her more of his ultimate loving._

" _Ahahahahaha…. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Shadow laughed._

" _Uh! UH! UH! OH SHADOW… OH SHADOW!" Ivy screamed._

 _Shadow continue thrusting Ivy with his might while he stood up on his feet, not holding anything back as he kept giving it to her. Shadow adds more punishment to the warrior and begin smacking Ivy in the ass. Her ass cheek start to jiggle from the impact, it turned on Ivy having her ass smacked. She look over her shoulder looking at her plump ass before looking back at Shadow to demand him to punish her more._

" _Punish my ass again! Spank it again! Treat my ass like a slave!" Ivy demanded through her moans._

 _Shadow spanked Ivy again causing the snake sword wielder to howl and looks over her shoulder and stares at her jiggling ass._

" _More! Spank me more! Punish me again!" Ivy continued._

 _Shadow spank Ivy more and more, smacking both of her ass cheeks and it causes both of them to turn red from the impact. His balls smacking against her ass as he continues to drive his cock into the woman and thrusting deep as he can into her. Ivy's eyes rolling backwards to her skull, she was in a different world right now. Ivy felt like she's in cloud nine due to how much of the pleasure that Shadow is giving to her; Ivy moaned nonstop and the ultimate life form continuing working his magic on Ivy with more thrusts. Shadow suddenly begin thrusting deeper, going balls deep again as he drilling in his shaft rapidly into her to make her scream for more. It did the trick and seeing her face it tells all. Ivy had that wide and goofy smile on her face, her tongue hanging out like a dog and she's moaning harder, breathing heavily as Sonic goes to town on her._

 _The black blur continue for minutes now and he didn't even bother stopping. Shadow builds up more power and speed to punish Ivy more, sending her into overdrive once again that causes Ivy to squirm, screaming out of ecstasy from the pleasure. It felt like the people next door can hear her scream, Shadow had dominated Ivy, pounding her since they got started with their intercourses and Ivy is loving every moment of it._

 _Spending several minutes of thrusting Ivy, fucking her brains out. Shadow had decides to switch positions again so the black blur finish with a couple more thrusting before putting Ivy down on her feet. Using his strength, Shadow pushes Ivy back down on the bed and turn her over. Ivy now flat on her stomach with her face down and her ass up jutted towards Shadow. Shadow got behind of Ivy and his shaft ready to go back inside Ivy's gaping wet vagina. Smacking her ass again, spanking her to punish the woman. Ivy had squealed loudly from having her ass smacked. Shadow spread her ass cheeks gripping onto them earning another squeal from Ivy and Shadow then inserts his cock back inside the woman by ramming it for the third time. Ivy let out a loud scream from the top of her lungs, moaning and had waited for Shadow to give her some more of his ultimate loving._

 _What Ivy didn't know what Shadow had plan and it is the perfect time to put his plan into action. Shadow automatically removes his inhibitor rings, tapping into his_ _ **Chaos Force**_ _and begin activating his_ _ **Chaos Boost**_ _. His body now emitting red aura from his body, glowing red as it filled the room with red light. Ivy look over her shoulder and her eyes widened, bulged of absolute shock witnessing Shadow's power and might._

 _The ultimate life form slowly smirking evilly and looks down at the surprised Ivy._

" _Now witness my ultimate power." Shadow warned._

 _Shadow gripping Ivy's ass tight, groping her ass and Shadow start pummeling her insides with his ultimate power. His chaos energy giving him the boost he needed and that is going extremely fast with rapid speed. His balls now smacking against her flesh and Ivy's body rocking rapidly from how fast Shadow thrusted the silver haired beauty and how hard he gave it to her. Shadow's rod rapidly rubbing her sensitive spots inside her, tearing down her walls as he kept up the momentum. The black blur continues to dominate Ivy, demolishing her gaping vagina as the ultimate life form punished the silver haired beauty, showing her the ultimate power of an ultimate life form. Shadow spanked Ivy's ass again to punish her furthermore while pounding her insides._

 _Ivy's body moving rapidly, her breasts mushed down and her vagina leaking wet juices from how much pleasure the hedgehog gives to her. Ivy had a few orgasms of her own, she couldn't control herself no longer and couldn't keep up with Shadow or handle him. Shadow had proof to be too much for her and the way he pleasured her, she can't help but wanting more of Shadow and more of his loving._

 _The sex continue on for almost forty minutes. Shadow kept going like the energizer bunny, showing off his limitless stamina and endurance all thanks to his Chaos Boost giving him the edge he needed. The ultimate life form's shaft started twitching, rapidly throbbing, he felt like he's closing in to his limit and almost at his climax. Shadow gives a little more loving into Ivy with ecstasy. Ivy hadn't spoken since the black hedgehog punished her. All she can do is moan, breathing heavily from the nonstop pleasure. Shadow goes faster again for a few more seconds, delivering a little more ecstasy into Ivy and once those seconds are up and when Shadow reaches his limit, the ultimate life form finally climaxed after deliver four final thrusts. Shadow ejaculated, spurting his sperm out of his rod, filling Ivy up with his seed._

 _This cause Ivy to jolts up, she screamed from the top of her lungs going crazy for the final time._

" _YES! GIVE ME YOUR FUCKING COCK JUICE SHADOW! GIVE ME EVERYTHING YOU GOT!" Ivy screamed._

 _Shadow deliver a few thrusts while he climaxed, as he climaxed Shadow's cum gushed out from Ivy's womb sending her a big load. After ten seconds of climaxing, Shadow pulls away out of Ivy and left her womb leaking out his sperm but Shadow wasn't done yet. The ultimate life form jerk himself and shot more of his spunk out of his shaft, covering Ivy's ass and her back with his seed drenching her with his spunk._

 _Shadow again turned Ivy over on her back and spurt the remainder of his sperm and showering Ivy's face, breasts, stomach, thighs, legs, and on her groin. The ultimate life form finally finished and their hardcore sex ended. Shadow deactivate his chaos boost and put his inhibitor rings back on. The black hedgehog finally relaxed, the instincts finally wore off and he look over to Ivy who was panting hard, she is in a daze from the amount of ultimate loving he gave to her during their intercourse._

" _Humph. Looks like I made a mark afterwards." Shadow commented._

 _Ivy slowly closed her eyes and she had blacked out from the amount of pleasure. Shadow couldn't help but to chuckle a bit and put his clothes and shoes back on. Suddenly, the Chaos Emerald suddenly react, it is a sign that it's fully have its full power and fully charged._

" _Finally. I was hoping if I would get back home or not. Time to head to back to G.U.N HQ." Shadow said._

 _Pulling out his Chaos Emerald, Shadow was about to leave but stop and turn over to Ivy who blacked out._

" _Thanks for the sex Ivy and hopefully you can undo your curse and live in peace again." Shadow wished._

 _The ultimate life form uses Chaos Control and teleported back home leaving Ivy to rest for the rest of the night. The silver haired beauty had a satisfying smile on her face and drifted off asleep for the night._

* * *

 **Chapter Seven is complete and it was a lot of fun making it. That is going to be Isabella "Ivy" Valentine from the Soul Calibur series. I had fun making this chapter as it got hot and steamy for these two. I felt like they would be a perfect match for this story. Anyways, I hope all of you enjoy the chapter and this story so far and there is more to come. Tune in next time for the next chapter and the next woman to have her chance with Shadow.**

 **Read and Review everybody, see you all next time on the next update and the next chapter. Stay safe, stay gold, and stay Chaotiq!**

 **Lil' Soniq out!**


	8. Jinx

Chapter 08: Jinxed

"After I had made Ivy blacked out from giving it to her so much, the emerald reacted and it was my chance to return back home." Shadow concluded.

"Whoa. Never knew you had it in you Shads. You sure know how to work your way when it comes to the ladies." Sonic commented.

"She asked for it, how was I going to refuse."

"Right… well she paid the price didn't she?"

"Yes. But I must admit, I enjoy the sex I had with Ivy."

"Yeah I can tell from the way how you explained your story there man. Anyways, I won't sugarcoat it or whatever so moving on. *Ahem* So which girl did you happened to had sex with next?"

"There was an incident at the bank where the emeralds and the money stashed up around Downtown. I met a girl name **Jinx** from the HIVE and had sex with her."

"Whoa! Sleeping with a villainess. Interested."

"Oh and I forgot to tell you, she's also my ex-girlfriend."

"WHAT?! Are you serious?"

"Yes I am."

"You broke up with Rouge and you were seeing Jinx. Like I said, you sure know how to work your way with the ladies. Come to think of it, when did she became your ex?"

"We called it quits and decide to just be friends. Also, she didn't cheat on me or anything, we decide to respect each other and went to our separate ways. We even keep in touch still and as you can say we're friends… with benefits."

"You don't say. That's almost sound like what Black Widow say since she wanted to start a relationship with you."

"That's true. Now then, why don't I get to the story?"

"Yeah. Sorry for keeping you up?"

"No need to apologize. It started when I was just enjoying peace and quiet around in Station Square for the night…"

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _It was night in Station Square and it is very quiet. Shadow the Hedgehog leaning against the wall and looking up at the sky, watching the beautiful moon in peace. The black blur couldn't help but to admire how beautiful the moon is and his mind clearing from his relationship issue with Rouge. He didn't spoke to her after she cheated on him. Shadow remembered Wonder Woman's words that maybe, someday he'll find love again but Shadow would doubt that he would find new romance again. The ultimate life form even remembered that Black Widow is available and would like to start a relationship with him. Shadow decided to focus on himself, his work, and not try to get into a relationship again. Not until he's ready and have his heart healed._

 _As time go by enjoying the nice silence and watching the moon, Shadow then gets a transmission._

" _Come in Shadow the Hedgehog, there's been a robbery at the Station Square bank, get there and stop it immediately." The commander ordered._

" _Understood. Initiating the mission now. Chaos Control!" Shadow responded before teleporting to the bank where the robbery is taking place._

* * *

 _Station Square Bank…_

 _Someone had already broken in the vault of the bank and discover a lot of gold, cash, and even the emeralds inside the vault causing the burglar to smirk. It was a female with pink hair and her eyes are pink. She crack her knuckles just looking at the loot._

" _Oh yeah, I just hit the jackpot. Now to collect my big pay." The girl said._

 _Before she can stash the loot into a bag, a hand stopped her for preventing that. The girl look behind and sees the black and red hedgehog preventing her to steal the emeralds and the money._

" _That's far enough, I won't allow you to take the emeralds and the loot." Shadow exclaimed._

" _Just who the hell are you?" the girl asked._

" _My name is none of your business."_

" _Well then if these emeralds are your then that means you're my business."_

" _We'll see who is who's business?"_

 _The girl throw a flash bomb and use her magic up at the ceiling and causes some lambs to fall down onto Shadow. The girl grab the loot, the emeralds and places them in the bag before she can make her escape._

" _Sorry cutie but I'm in a rush and I need these emeralds." The girl said taking off._

 _The burglar is halted when Shadow teleported in front of her, not allowing her to get away._

" _I'm afraid your schemes ends here." Shadow stated crossing his arms._

 _The girl bump into Shadow and collapse herself flat down on her ass to the ground._

" _Hey what was that for?" the girl asked._

" _You ran into me that cause you to fall down. It seems that you wanted to be close to me." Shadow stated._

 _The ultimate life form slowly notice that the girl is showing her panties._

" _Wow. I'll admit she's hot." Shadow thought._

" _That's not true. You just appear right in front of me."_

 _The girl noticed Shadow look at her panties._

" _Shit. Was he looking at my panties." The girl thought._

 _Shadow help the burglar up to her feet until she gets even and knee kicks him and tosses the hedgehog down to the ground and crouches down._

" _Ok, let's get one thing straight here. First of all, the name's Jinx and second, you were looking at my panties you pervert." Jinx said finally saying her name._

" _And I'm Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog and forgive me about that. To be honest, it's just that your beauty has just gotten my attention." Shadow retorted with a smile._

 _This surprised Jinx of that comment. No one has called her beautiful before and this is the first. She smiled and leans down looking into Shadow's red eyes asking him a question if he meant it._

" _Beautiful you say?" Jinx inquired._

" _Yes. Yes I did." Shadow answered._

" _You really think I'm beautiful."_

" _Yes. Without a doubt."_

 _Jinx couldn't control herself and pressed her lips against Shadow's. Jinx shared a passionate kiss with her arms wrapping around his neck._

" _What the hell am I doing? I should stop this right now but… he's so cute and I can't control myself. I want him!" Jinx thought._

 _Soon their kiss start to get intimate and alas they began getting freaky with one another with the two begin to kiss aggressively a bit, caressing their bodies like giving each other a massage that causes Jinx to moan by Shadow's every touch. Jinx remembered that she had just broke up her relationship with Kid Flash, wanting to become evil again. Her mind soon start to clear the thoughts of Kid Flash and focus on what's in front of her. As they kissed, Shadow begin to slide down his hands over to Jinx's rump and grabs her ass so that he can grope her. It cause Jinx to jump by surprised, in advance it started to feel good for herself and she broke the kiss and look over her shoulder watching Shadow grope and fondles her ass._

" _Uh…" Jinx moaned._

" _Looks like someone is enjoying having her ass groped." Shadow noticed._

" _That's because you're making me feel good Shadow. Keep going, I want more from you."_

" _Very well, whatever you say."_

 _Shadow give Jinx what she wanted and caress her body, touching every sensitive spots that cause the bad luck user to moan by every touch. Shadow smiled, Jinx closed her eyes, smiling by the hedgehog's hands caress her every feature. Shadow even lifts up the skirt of Jinx's outfit and cope a feel of her bare ass. It cause Jinx to moan by his touch again, she looks down at Shadow and Shadow pulls her close so that they can kiss again. This turn out to be another makeout session for these two as it didn't went long. The kiss went on for three minute or less before they can pull away. Jinx sitting on top of Shadow, her ass pressing against Shadow's crotch. She jump up, feeling the bulge inside of Shadow's pants. It cause her to smile lustfully, she look down at the black blur and grinded her hips onto his lap even towards the bulge._

" _Now I'm getting so hot and horny, I want you Shadow." Jinx moaned._

" _Let's take it to the next level then." Shadow suggested._

 _Shadow Chaos Control to a different location with Jinx._

* * *

 _An Undisclosed Hotel…_

 _The two teleported to a hotel room and it's just only the two of them. Jinx pushed Shadow against the wall and kissed again him straight on the lips. Shadow responding the kiss as he returns it, wrapping his arms around her body and the two start to get intimate with one another. Jinx let out a soft moan when Shadow caress her body again, the bad luck user deepen the kiss wanting to get more intimate with Shadow. She couldn't help herself but get a little freaky with the hedgehog. Shadow on other hand is enjoying the intimate kiss, in fact he finally found someone that is in his level and by calling her beauty, he felt like he got a connection with the girl._

 _The two kiss for six minutes and once those minutes are up, they finally depart and looking into each other's eyes. Jinx kiss Shadow on the cheek then suddenly leaving a trail of kisses down from top to bottom. Shadow smiled, watching the bad luck user getting down on her knees and works her way to Shadow's groin. Jinx looking up at Shadow before turning her focus over to Shadow's crotch._

" _Let's see how big your friend is inside." Jinx pondered._

 _The villainess begin to undid Shadow's pants, unbuttoning then and unzips them and finally pulls out his erection as it is already in its full size._

" _Oooooh." Jinx cooed._

 _Jinx looks up at Shadow and takes a handful of his cock._

" _Mind if I get a taste?" Jinx asked._

 _Shadow nodded, giving her permission to succeed. Jinx stick out her tongue, lowering her head and starts to lick the shaft to the top of the head of his erection. Then Jinx twirls her tongue around while she engulfs the head before making a pop noise pulling away from Shadow. Jinx giggled and continues to lick it again a few more times then she finally engulfs Shadow's erection into her mouth, sealing her lips and bops her head. Jinx looks up at Shadow giggling as she sucks his cock with her hand wrapped around and jerks him off. Shadow start to groan, closing his eyes and lean his head back to relax._

" _Ah…" Shadow moaned._

" _Mmmm…" Jinx moaned._

 _Jinx start to bop her head a little fast, increasing her pace of her speed to suck Shadow off faster. Again Jinx moaned, to make things interesting, Jinx take her free hand down to her crotch and insert his fingers inside her panties and insert them in her snatch and start fingering herself. She moan once again as she bops her head faster and sucking his cock hard as she can._

" _Ngh!" Shadow groaned._

 _Jinx pulls away from Shadow and fapping his cock rapidly with a seductive smile._

" _Enjoying the pleasure baby?" Jinx asked licking Shadow's shaft._

" _Yeah… you're great…" Shadow admitted._

 _Jinx kept her smile, she even giggle at the compliment and resume to her fellatio. Jinx bops her head faster to increase her speed and increase the pleasure towards Shadow two times making the ultimate life form to moan even more. Shadow place his hand atop of Jinx's head, giving her a hand to make her move and bop her head faster. Shadow looking down at Jinx right after he open his eyes, Jinx concentrating with her pace and speed, sucking his cock as hard as she can making him feel extremely good._

" _Keep going, don't you dare stop?" Shadow demanded._

 _Jinx oblige to continue pleasing Shadow so she suck him off hard as she can. To add on the pleasure and make things erotic, Jinx pulls away from Shadow's rod and start suckling on his balls and jerking him off. Jinx suckling them hard earning a groan from the ultimate life form, she looking up at Shadow watching him how he groaned, moaning to the pleasure and it is starting to make him go insane._

" _Damn… that feels good Jinx. You are good." Shadow moaned._

" _I knew he would like it and he's making me so hot and horny. He's different from the other guys I dated and I just broke up with Kid Flash, maybe we could start a relationship." Jinx thought._

 _Jinx spend two or three minutes suckling Shadow's balls and making him feel extremely good. Seconds after, Jinx resume to suck on his cock and this time bopping her head rapidly and sucking him hard. Jinx moaned feeling the pleasure inside her as she continues to finger herself, playing with her pussy while working her magic to pleasure Shadow at the same time. Jinx's fellatio went on for ten whole minutes, the villainess feel Shadow's shaft throbbing inside and can tell that he's getting close. Jinx sucked on Shadow hard as she can for another minute or two causing Shadow to groan and move her head faster._

" _Almost there, keep going. Just only a couple more seconds." Shadow moaned._

 _Jinx working her magic furthermore, once those seconds are up and then finally, couldn't hold it anymore, Shadow gritted his teeth and reaches his limit. The black blur ejaculated, spurting his spunk inside Jinx's mouth. The hex princess jumped, her eyes bulge as Shadow climaxed, filling her mouth with his seed. Jinx pulls away from Shadow and he shot another load this time on her face and some in her mouth so that she can have a taste. Jinx licked her lips before looking up at Shadow smiling seductively at the black blur._

" _Did you enjoy that baby?" Jinx asked._

" _Yes. It was amazing, you're a natural." Shadow complimented._

" _Thanks. I'm glad I can make you feel extremely good. Also, I really needed this after what I've been through."_

" _Care to tell me?"_

" _I recently just broke up with Kid Flash. I don't feel that spark between us anymore and he isn't good in bed. Case you're wondering, yeah I'm single."_

" _I'm sorry to hear that."_

" _Don't worry about it, having fun with you I'm enjoying every moment of it."_

" _Is that so?"_

 _Shadow pulls Jinx up to her feet and pulls her with his right arm up close to him._

" _Let's make this night to be a fun one." Shadow suggested._

" _Mmm. You just read my mind, take of my clothes and take me right now." Jinx demanded._

" _Gladly."_

 _Shadow helped Jinx taking off her costume and her boots. Even taking her panties off and showcasing her body and the hedgehog take a moment to eye on Jinx. Jinx smiled, couldn't help but to blush and Shadow looking from top to bottom._

" _Wow. You're beautiful." Shadow complimented._

 _After the compliment, the black blur get comfortable and take his clothes and shoes off as well and soon he joins with pale beauty in bed. Jinx spread her legs wide, ready for the main course and begging to be punished for being a bad and naughty girl she is today. Shadow on top of Jinx, readied his harden length against her gaping snatch._

" _Make me yours Shadow. Give it to me." Jinx demanded._

" _Hahahaha… gladly." Shadow retorted._

 _Wasting no time, Shadow insert his shaft right inside of Jinx's womb and thrusts it completely and starts to pump his length in and out of the hex witch. Jinx closed her eyes, gasping in ecstasy feeling Shadow fully penetrated his rod inside her snatch and thrusted it in. Shadow rests his hands on the bed and pumps his erection into the hex witch. Jinx gripping the sheets as Shadow right now punishing her with his length. Shadow had started off with a slow pace for the first three minutes then soon picks up the pace and goes faster. Jinx's body start rocking in motion, the black hedgehog really is giving it to her showing her what ultimate loving really is. Shadow looking down at Jinx, he can't help but to chuckle a bit, hearing Jinx moan is like music to his ears. It even brought a smile on Shadow's face and he then delivers some rough thrusting into the hex witch._

 _Jinx let out some loud moans, she can feel Shadow thrusting her insides, even tearing down her walls as his shaft rubbing her insides, going in every inch from the ecstasy. It even made the hex witch smile when Shadow leans in and thrusts her faster giving her more of his ultimate loving to the girl._

" _Mmm. More. Right there Shadow, don't stop!" Jinx moaned._

 _Shadow grinned, hearing Jinx moan to him again and it motivated him to keep going. In fact, Shadow increases his speed to go faster so that he begin to thrusted Jinx harder with ultimate force. Giving Jinx what she wanted, the ultimate life form show his power into his thrusts allowing her to enjoy the sex so far and the way how he gives it to her, Jinx wanted more of Shadow. The black blur continue thrusting hard and fast for seven minutes and he wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Jinx knew that Shadow is going to give her the time of her life and after a minute of Shadow pounding her insides, Jinx took it upon herself to switch positions._

 _Wanting to take control and dominate, Jinx turn Shadow over so that she can be on top. Shadow on his back and Jinx rested her hands on Shadow's chest, rubbing his white fur looking down on him smiles._

" _Now I'm on top." Jinx said._

" _Sure. Whatever you want." Shadow permitted._

 _Jinx kept her smile and start moving her hips, thus bouncing them onto Shadow's lap with affection and lust. Jinx even tilt her head up, her pink cat eyes looking up at the ceiling of the room moaning, gasping in ecstasy riding the hedgehog like a saddle. Her body moving on their very own when the lust taking control of her body. Her hips suddenly move harder, they bounce faster in motion and Jinx has no control of her hips but she didn't care, she wanted to have fun and have a good time with Shadow and that is what she's doing right now as we speak. Shadow watching Jinx riding him with amusement, he a smile just watching Jinx and the way how she moved, the way she moaned, and the way her voice sound from the ecstasy is driving Shadow mad. It turned him on just watch how sexy she is and how beautiful the hex witch is._

 _So after another minute of riding the hedgehog's saddle, Shadow decide to take back control and reach his hands around her waist and gripping her plump ass cheeks. His face turn into a mischievous one, the black blur rapidly thrusted Jinx, pounding her insides more and more into her with all of his ultimate might. Jinx's moans gotten louder, the volume of her voice increase as Shadow sending the hex witch into overtime sending her nonstop pleasure into her body. Jinx began breathing heavily, her body rocking in motion from Shadow's rapid and hardcore thrusting. It causes the bed to shake, squeak in motion from his thrusting._

 _The hedgehog thrusted the hex witch, it cause Jinx to let out a loud scream of ecstasy filling in the air. Shadow kept his smile and went on to dominate Jinx, pounding her insides with ultimate force. Jinx shut her eyes, moaning nonstop from the pleasure, the ecstasy filling her body as Shadow driving his cock into her vagina. Shadow deliver a few smacks to Jinx's ass, earning a squeal from the hex witch. Jinx lower her body, her hands slowly reach down to the bed allowing Shadow to punish her, dominating her body as he ravage her womb with all of his might._

" _Uh! Uh! Uh! UH! Oh Shadow… harder… DEEPER!" Jinx moaned in a hoarse tone._

" _Tell me how much you love this ultimate cock?" Shadow taunted._

" _I love it."_

" _Say it again."_

" _I love it!"_

" _Say it again, let it all out for me!"_

" _I LOVE IT! I FUCKING LOVE YOUR COCK AS IT DRILLS IT INSIDE MY PUSSY! FUCK ME HARDER!"_

 _Putting his back into it, Shadow thrusted the hex witch with his ultimate might, showing his stamina and endurance as he gives it to her. Jinx's body moving rapidly, shaking, and rocking in motion as the ultimate life form demolishing Jinx's womb making the girl scream out of ecstasy. Jinx's pink eyes slowly rolling backwards to her skull, her breathing became heavily from the amount of pleasure that Shadow give it her and he wasn't going to stop. The black hedgehog continuously thrusted Jinx for the whole twelve minutes. Their bodies covered in the beads of sweat from the amount of pleasure and ecstasy filling their bodies and the heat filling in their bodies. Jinx screamed, hollering Shadow's name from how hard he gave it to her and the way he punishing her insides with rapid speed. Again, Shadow spanked Jinx and cause her to scream, demanding more from Shadow and he oblige to spank her hard._

 _It causes her ass cheek to turn red from how much Shadow spanked her and how the slaps causing the impact to turn red and how loud he smacked her butt. Shadow deliver a few more thrusts before Jinx stop Shadow for a brief moment. Jinx lean in and kisses Shadow intimately on the lips before turning around and look over her shoulders._

" _Let me turn around and switch positions." Jinx said._

 _Now in a reverse cowgirl, Jinx inserts Shadow's shaft back inside her womb and move and bounce her hips looking down at Shadow's rod. She rubs her clit for more pleasure as she rides on him. Shadow smile and watches Jinx move and ride on the hedgehog's lap some more. To turn Jinx on, Shadow spanked Jinx ass and gropes it causing the hex witch to squeal by his touch and moan as she continues to move her hips._

" _Uh! Oh Shadow…" Jinx moaned._

 _Jinx continuously moan, she's now in cloud nine enjoying the pleasure filling her body as their sex rages on. After a minute or two moving her hips, Shadow reach his hands and grabs Jinx by her breasts and massages them even pulling her close. Jinx's hips continues moving on its own and the two gotten intimate, both moan together enjoying the intercourse. They both weren't going to stop anytime soon and continues on for minutes now and Jinx even move her hips faster still in control. The hex witch let out a couple more moans with a loud and erotic tone in her voice._

" _Ah! Ah! Ah! AH! Yes… YES!" Jinx moaned._

 _Minutes pass by for these two in their heated and steamy moment. Shadow's rod start to twitch, throbbing as it is a sign that he's getting close. Jinx can feel it and she too is almost at her limit, getting close to her limit and Jinx move her hips faster for more pleasure. Shadow wrapping his hands around Jinx's hips and the two are drawn together in their erotic moment and Shadow's fur start to change color._

" _Oh Shadow… Cum with me! Cum inside me! Fill my slutty pussy with you cum!" Jinx moaned._

 _Jinx moved her hips for another minute or two, trying to hold it a little more for some more pleasure. The pleasure became too much for her and it sent her to overdrive, so did Shadow. He turn super and he and Jinx both climaxed together with Jinx screaming from the top of her lungs reaching her limit. Both Shadow and Jinx squirted love juices as Shadow spurting his seed inside her womb and Jinx squirts her juices out from her snatch. Both of their juices mixed together like an energy drink and once their climax ended a few seconds after, Jinx pulls Shadow's cock out of her womb and she leaking out her juices and Shadow's sperm from her womb and both of them passed out from the sex, exhausted from the amount of pleasure._

* * *

 _Hours Later…_

 _Shadow who is the first on up, he raise up, sat up and look around the place. He remember having sex with Jinx and remember that the emeralds are still at the bank. Looking over to his right, there is Jinx who is still asleep naked with a satisfied smile on her face. Shadow climbs off the bed allowing Jinx to sleep and put his clothes and shoes back on. Spotting Jinx's clothes and boots on the floor._

" _Time to put the emeralds back into the vault and I have to Jinx to jail from trying to steal the emeralds." Shadow said._

 _Before he got started, Shadow thought about it for a moment and look to the hex witch who is still asleep. Placing his hand on his chin and think for a minute. Suddenly, an idea came up and smiled._

" _Hmm… I got an idea." Shadow thought._

* * *

 _The Next Morning, in a Beach House…_

 _Jinx slowly open her eyes, groggily got up and look around the place. She realizes that she's not in a hotel room but at a house and still naked. Jinx cover her body with a blanket, trying to figure out where she's at._

" _Wha… where am I?" Jinx wondered._

" _Morning sleepy beauty." A voice greeted._

 _Jinx look over and sees Shadow outside at the balcony leaning against the balcony._

" _You're at my beach house. I thought that you and I could spend more time together." Shadow informed._

" _Really?" Jinx inquired._

" _Yes. If you're interested that."_

" _Yes! Yes I do and I love you Shadow the Hedgehog!"_

 _Jinx climbs off the bed and rushes over to Shadow and hugs him. They both kiss, making out together passionately before they can depart their lips away._

" _So you really want to start a relationship with me?" Jinx asked._

" _Yes. I would not lie, I had just gotten out a relationship with someone else that I used to love." Shadow retorted._

" _Perhaps you and I can comfort each other and help heal our hearts together."_

" _Perhaps."_

" _So… are you in a mood for some action?"_

" _*Chuckle* Of course, still can't get enough huh?"_

" _No. Not yet, come on baby, let's have some more fun."_

 _Shadow nodded, smiles at Jinx and joins with her girlfriend back in bed and the two got hot and steamy once again._

* * *

 **Chapter Eight for this story everybody and that is Jinx from Teen Titans (2003). I had fun making this chapter and decided to have Shadow to get another girlfriend in this chapter. Even this is the same idea of a certain comic that I'm well aware of. Anyways, I hope you Soniq Soldiers enjoy this chapter of this story. Tune in for the next chapter and see who will be the next woman in line for a chance with the Ultimate Life Form. Until next time everybody. Stay safe, stay gold, and stay Chaotiq!**

 **Lil' Soniq out!**


	9. Rangiku Matsumoto

Chapter 09: Night with the Soul Reaper

"So that's how me and Jinx started our relationship." Shadow concluded.

"*Whistle* By the way how you described, you finally found a girl who is on your level. I gotta admit, I always thought you always have a thing for goth chicks." Shadow retorted.

"I do."

"That explains it but still, at least you and Jinx still keep in touch. Does she know that you're still single or not?"

"No. Not at all but hopefully we might get back together. Maybe."

"Right. Enough about Jinx, moving on to the next girl you knock boots with."

"*Chuckle* Of course. Here is an interesting one."

"Ok, let's hear it."

"I met with a female soul reaper who goes by the name **Rangiku Matsumoto**."

"A soul reaper huh? Interesting. Is she hot?"

"Yeah. Very attractive and has a large cleavage."

"*Whistle* Sounds my kind of lady. Ahaha… just kidding, anyway I don't want to hold you up Shadow so care to tell me the story about you and this Rangik girl?"

"Certainly. I was in Karakura Town fighting a hollow that the soul reapers hunt and kill and this one was a strong one that I've faced…"

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _Around in Karakura Town, the ultimate life form was assigned to face off the deadly monsters that has been killing several people in their path. Shadow had taken his motorcycle and head over there fast as he can. Shadow had his handgun ready, his custom made pistol locked and loaded for his mission to kill off the Hollows he once heard of during the briefing back at HQ. The ultimate life form arrive there in the nick of time and jumps off his bike and curls himself into a ball and struck one of the monsters down and back flips before landing on his feet._

 _Shadow takes out his pistol and fire a few bullets but it didn't do any damage to the mask as it was bulletproof. Shadow place the gun back into his holster and shot a Chaos Spear but the hollow dodges it with great speed and struck Shadow, sending the ultimate life form flying and hitting the wall behind him leaving a few cracks and a small dent during the impact. The hollow rushes over and attacks Shadow again but Shadow curls himself into a ball and homing attach the hollow and delivers a terrifying roundhouse kick that sends the hollow flying a feet away and hits the ground. Shadow dashes after the hollow and bashes the hollow with his elbow with brute strength and sends the hollow crashing through a building._

 _The hollow hits the ground and roared in pain, Shadow Chaos Control above the hollow and goes for a dive kick but the hollow sense the hedgehog and grabs the black blur and slams him down to the ground hard and try crushing him into dust. Shadow gritted his teeth, the hollow trying to crush Shadow and splatter the ground with his blood as Shadow struggle to get him off. Shadow on the other hand using his strength to get the hollow off and not crushing him. Shadow stood up by one knee, struggling to push the hand off from the hollow, the hollow even adds more strength to send Shadow back down to the ground but Shadow isn't going to let the hollow bested him. With a loud war cry from the black blur, Shadow uses his strength and push away the hollow and sends it up in the air. The hollow then crashes down to the ground leaving another dent to the ground with some small cracks while at it. Shadow creates a red energy blade and prepare to finish the hollow off._

 _With the last effort, the last stand, the hollow roared and charges at the ultimate life form and Shadow simply dashes to the hollow and readied his technique and raises it up in the air and swing it down in a vertical angle and creates a shockwave from the blade that phase through the hollow and cutting it in half._

" _Chaos Blade!" Shadow shouted._

 _The hollow roared in pain and is split in half and the blade completely vaporize the hollow into particles. Shadow finish off the fight and look for any more hollows but turns out there aren't any more. The ultimate life form begin to report back to HQ._

" _I've taken care of the hollow, they won't be trouble the people again." Shadow reported from his communicated on his wrist._

" _Excellent work, Shadow. Come on back to HQ." the Commander ordered._

" _Understood."_

 _Shadow ended the call and prepare to make his depart to head on back to Station Square. The black blur returns back to his bike where he left it and slowly start it up. Before Shadow can leave, he then senses someone nearby and halted him from leaving. Hoping off of his bike, Shadow gets prepared to fight and sense a nearby aura._

" _This better not piss me off, I'm in a very foul mood." Shadow thought._

 _Shadow look both sides wondering where this mysterious foe could be. Shadow remained patiently, still, and hasn't made a move nor move a muscle. Unaware, the figure appear behind the ultimate life form and readied its gigantic sword with his speed. The figure then charges at Shadow with full force ready to take him out, Shadow on the other hand sensed the attack coming behind him and with that, the ultimate life form turn around in a 180 degree turn and delivers a powerful spinning roundhouse kick that struck the figure right in the face and sends him crashing over to a nearby wall behind it and crashes against it hard that creates a dent and some cracks._

 _Shadow slowly approaches to the figure and sees a boy who looks he's seventeen years old. He had short blonde hair and has a muscular physique wearing a pitch black robe with white rag tied around on his waist. Shadow look at the boy who is knocked out unconscious and crossed his arms._

" _Hmph! Amateur. Don't ever show your face around me again." Shadow scowled._

 _Shadow turn his back on the teenager and heads on back to his bike. He stop for a moment and look over his shoulder and sees a blonde women wearing a pitch black robe like the teenager comrade but however, it was loose to reveal her large cleavage. She has blue eyes, full lips, and a beauty mark located under the right side of her mouth. She wears a thin golden necklace tucked between her cleavage and a long pink scarf over her shoulders._

 _Shadow gives a scoff before speaking:_

" _Came here to fight and end up like your friend over there?" Shadow asked._

" _No. In fact, we was just about to kill that hollow until you showed up. I have to say, that was some awesome moves you got there." The woman said._

" _Yeah?"_

" _I mean it, you were awesome back there and pretty badass. So I know for the fact I-"_

 _The woman didn't get the chance to finish and Shadow simply walks away and headed over to his bike and prepare to leave. The woman rushes in and follows the hedgehog._

" _Wait. Why don't you stick around and talk to me for a bit, cutie." The woman suggested._

" _Forget it, I don't have time for games. You friend over there just pissed off the wrong hedgehog and I'm in no mood for any of your bull crap." Shadow stated._

" _Sorry about my friend over there. His name is Ichigo Kurosaki and he is really is great warrior. Sometimes he just doesn't show it and I can assure you he's not always like that."_

" _Sure he isn't."_

 _The woman rushes over in front of Shadow and stop his tracks._

" _I mean. Sure he can be stubborn, arrogant at times but he really is a nice guy once you get to know him." The woman assured._

" _Humph." Shadow grunted crossing his arms._

" _Oh right, sorry, silly me. I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Rangiku Matsumoto and I am the lieutenant of the tenth division of the Gotei 13. Specially trained Soul Reaper of the Soul Society." Rangiku said finally introducing herself._

" _How nice… pleasure to meet you."_

" _So what's your name hot shot?"_

" _Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life Form created by Professor Gerald Robotnik."_

" _Shadow the Hedgehog? The Shadow the Hedgehog?!"_

" _Yes. I take it you heard of me?"_

" _Heard of you? I am a huge fan! I've seen you fought that ugly alien who is trying to destroy the world on the news. I even read some articles about you on the newspapers and even have a poster of you at my house."_

" _They make posters?"_

" _Yeah. You even have some fans, including myself. Anyways, you always look badass and I have a thing for dark and strong people like yourself."_

" _Humph! Whatever."_

 _Shadow pass by Rangiku and heads to his bike._

" _Wait! Don't go, can we hang out for a bit. I would like to know more about you and the way how you fight. I would like to know a little more about your powers." Rangiku pleaded._

" _Forget it, not interested."_

 _Shadow was just about to hop on his bike but he is stopped Rangoku grab Shadow by his wrist._

" _Wait. I know you are in your moods and what Ichigo just did a minute ago, why don't I buy you a drink and you seem like you could use something to calm down and try to let the anger out." Rangiku offered._

 _Thinking of this through, Shadow thought about her offer right after Ichgo attacked him out of nowhere. This could help Shadow and make it all up to him from before. Shadow then slowly nod his head in response, accepting Rangiku's offer._

" _Alright then, I'll accept it." Shadow said taking Rangiku's offer._

" _Sweet! Come on, I know a bar that has some really good sake." Rangiku stated._

 _With that, Shadow allow Rangiku to ride with him to the bar. Shadow started his bike and takes off with Rangiku behind him and holding him in her arms tight as she can._

" _I can't believe I'm riding Shadow's bike. Best day ever!" Rangiku thought._

* * *

 _The Bar…_

 _Rangiku bought a bottle of sake for her and Shadow and pour two glasses for the two of them. Taking a sip, Shadow couldn't help but let out a small smile from how good the sake taste._

" _Wow. This is good." Shadow said._

" _I know right, they have the best sake here in Karakura Town." Rangiku stated._

" _You didn't say best." Shadow corrected firmly._

" _Oh right, sorry."_

" _That's ok."_

" _So Shadow, any plans for what you're going to do after?"_

" _Heading back to G.U.N GQ in Station Square to report my mission."_

" _That's not what I meant, I mean after you report your progress."_

" _Oh that? Well… I… I never thought about it, maybe just mind my business and continue on my day."_

" _Not going out to a nightclub, bar, game or whatever?"_

" _No."_

" _You really are a busy hedgehog. Tell me, do you train a lot?"_

" _Every day. I was be ready for anything that comes to my way."_

" _Do you even have time for having a little bit of fun?"_

" _In fact I do, I play pool and just ride my bike to enjoy the ride. Also to hang out with a friend who I can trust."_

" _So do you have fun? I knew it!"_

 _Shadow rolled his eyes and take another sip of his glass of sake. Shadow looks around and sees a few men who is staring at Rangiku who are ogling her breasts and so is the bartender. Shadow can hear a few voices remarking to Rangiku's large cleavage. Rangiku pours another glass of sake and takes another sip and so, the man approach the blonde to make his move._

" _Hey sweetheart, what's a girl like you doing with this scumbag here? How about leave that black rodent for a man like me." The man said flirting with Rangiku._

" _Thanks but no thanks, no interested." Rangiku declined._

" _Come on baby, I'm a lot more man than this rat here."_

" _I'll have you know, I'm perfectly enjoying the time with this handsome hedgehog here. Now get lost before I'll kick your ass, honey."_

 _The man got furious over the response from Rangiku. He wasn't going to let this go, in fact he was looking for a good time with Rangiku for the night especially having fun with her large breasts. The man was just about to grab Rangiku, trying to have his way with her but all of sudden, Shadow grab the hand surprising every male in the bar who was watching the scene and ogling Rangiku. Shadow raise up from his seat and tighten his grip._

" _This beautiful lady said she wasn't interested and it seems like you were trying to grope her." Shadow noticed._

" _No, that's not what I was trying to do man. Listen you can have her, I was just playing around." The man pleaded._

" _Funny, last I checked you called me a rat. I don't like it when someone insults me and gets away with it. Here is a warning for you, if you ever, think about insulting me like that again I'm going to make you regret it. Got it?"_

" _Yeah man, whatever you say. I'm sorry."_

 _Shadow look at the man with a death glare, he wasn't playing around and with you're around the ultimate life form you don't want to piss the black blur off. Shadow let go of the man's hand and return back to his seat next to Rangiku. The man rub his hand and glared at the black blur and returns back to the table plotting a plan to make Shadow pay. And so, Sonic and Rangiku enjoy the bottle of sake and talk some more before heading out of the bar and Shadow is making his way back to his bike and return home. Rangiku stopped Shadow for a brief moment before he can take off._

" _Hold on, what's the rush cowboy?" Rangiku asked._

" _Going back home, why?" Shadow inquired._

" _Well the night is young, so what do you say we-"_

" _There you are, punk!"_

 _Shadow and Rangiku shifted their eyes and looks over to the same guy from the bar but he brought along his friends. He takes out a pistol and loads it up and aims it at the ultimate life form glaring at the black blur._

" _You're going to pay for what you did back at the bar. Now how about you hand over that woman and we let you live. So what do you say, give me the woman?" the man said._

" _Is he threatening us?" Rangiku pondered._

 _Shadow remain silent and glared back at the man._

" _If you're going to shoot me, pull the damn trigger and see what happens." Shadow demanded._

 _The man smirked and readied his gun._

" _Gladly."_

 _The man pulled the trigger and fired a bullet straight towards the ultimate life form. Shadow chaos control out of sight and reappear in front of the man then delivers a powerful punch that knock him straight to the wall. A few guys then try jumping on him but Shadow easily knock them all down with ease, leaving with broken bones and bruises. Afterwards, Shadow makes his way to the man and grabs him by the collar of his shirt and looking at him dead in the eyes._

" _Come on man, have mercy. Please…" the man pleaded._

" _I gave you a chance, now you just pissed me off." Shadow warned._

" _Just let me go and I promise I'll never bother you again."_

" _Too late, time to pay the price."_

 _Shadow lets go of the man and grabs him by the hand, the same hand he grabbed back at the bar. Shadow then begin twisting it and causing a cracking sound which it sounded like he broke his wrist making the man crying out in agony and drops him to the ground having him clutching his wrist. Shadow returns back to Rangiku and hops on his back._

" _Wow Shadow, that was sexy." Rangiku cooed._

" _Whatever." Shadow simply responded._

" _Why leaving so soon, can't we just hang out a little more?"_

" _No."_

" _How I come with you back to your place, we can have some more drinks and-"_

" _Not interested. I don't have any interest in your… wait a minute, I see where this is going? You want to have some fun with me aren't you?"_

" _You mean by sex then damn it yes, I thought getting you drunk that can help you get wild and dirty with me sugar."_

" _Well you thought wrong? I don't get drunk."_

" _You don't? Wow that's a shocking."_

" _Because I am half-black arms since I have their blood flowing in my veins. Black Doom's blood."_

" _I didn't know that. So Shadow, do you want to have fun with me. I know you want to because you were staring at my titties the entire time."_

" _I wasn't."_

" _Oh… well I know you want to suck on them?"_

" _No."_

" _Well then, I know you were…"_

" _Drop it! I know what you're planning to do and what I'm going through is not going to help me!"_

 _This had Rangiku to be interested of what Shadow is going through. She decided to go along with it and learn more about the ultimate life form._

" _I… I didn't know you were having a bad day today. I'm sorry." Rangiku apologized._

" _It's fine." Shadow retorted._

" _Tel me, what are you going through. You seem to me troubled."_

" _Relationship issues."_

" _Oh. Did something bad happen."_

" _Yes. My girl…. I mean my ex-girlfriend cheated on me with someone I know behind my back and I've been angry ever since."_

" _I'm so sorry to hear that. Since you're single and looks like you're ready to mingle."_

" _I'm not looking for a relationship at the time."_

" _Right. Sorry. So um… why did she cheated on you?"_

" _I don't know but I don't intend to find out. It is what it is."_

" _Oh. Maybe I can help you relief some stress and help you feel better."_

" _Oh yeah?"_

" _Yeah? You see, I haven't had any action for months now and I never got any chance to get some fun. But with you knowing I'm a huge fan it would be a dream come true. So what do you say ultimate life form, want to have fun with this sexy woman like me?"_

 _Shadow look to Rangiku glaring at the blonde with his arms crossed. Soon his expression turn into a small smile and nodded his head._

" _Why not, I think I got time to stay around for a bit before heading back to HQ." Shadow shrugged accepting Rangiku's offer._

" _Great! Come on baby, I'm going to show you the best time of your life and show what you your ex-girlfriend can't really do." Rangiku said._

 _The blonde grabbed Shadow's hand and takes him to a nearby hotel where they can get down and dirty._

* * *

 _Undisclosed Hotel…_

 _Rangiku making out with the black blur and pinned him against the wall and mushed her breasts against Shadow's torso. The blonde lets out a small moan before wrapping her arms around Shadow's neck and deepens the kiss. Shadow realizing that Rangiku really want this and isn't going to back down or tone herself down a bit. She is really caught up in the moment but Shadow didn't mind, in fact this became an opportunity to get some relief and have a bit of fun. Shadow went along with it as he please and just enjoy and let the moment sink in._

 _Rangiku lets out another moan during the kiss and her hand slowly dragging down to the black blur's crotch and gently rubs it. She can feel his penis erecting to its full size, this turned the lieutenant on when she start getting wet between her inner thighs. Shadow began caress the girl's body with both of his hands soothing it to earn another small moan from the lieutenant and thus, Shadow deepens the kiss with Rangiku and both of them start to get intimate with one another a bit. With Rangiku enjoying the kiss and loving how Shadow caress her body, the black blur then takes his free hand right to Rangiku's large bosom and gently squeeze it to cope a nice feel. Rangiku felt Shadow's hand touched her breast, it has been a while since anyone touched and squeeze her breasts and today it turned the girl one even more all because of the ultimate life form in a hotel room alone with her. It was like a dream come true and Rangiku isn't going to let this opportunity to slip by._

 _The pair continue to makeout for minutes with them touching each other's bodies, caress one another to make things to get erotic. Shadow squeeze Rangiku's breasts with his hands continuing the kiss Rangiku before finally departing his lips away from hers. Rangiku smiled on, watches the ultimate life form massaging, groping, and rubbing her large g-cup breasts. The way how Shadow play with her breasts, fondling them for his heart content it made Rangiku go crazy and she couldn't control herself any longer. She wanted the ultimate loving from Shadow and the way how Shadow teasing her is driving the lieutenant insane from the way he groped her._

" _Oh Shadow… don't stop…" Rangiku moaned._

 _Shadow turn his face into a sly smirk and continue to play with Rangiku's breasts for a while and fondle them for his entertainment. The black blur soon realize that Rangiku didn't want to wait any more and wanted him here and now. With that being said, Shadow begin to untie the white rag and letting the pitch black robe let loose and unveil Rangiku's body. She wasn't wearing any bra or panties, she was naked and by the looks of it, Shadow checking the blonde out. Rangiku was curvy and well-toned, nice massive ass and Rangiku just look perfect. Her g-cup breasts even bounce freely right after Shadow strip her robe off and Rangiku smile seductively at the black blur. Shadow liking what he sees and Rangiku couldn't help but to giggle._

 _The lieutenant drop down on her knees and rubs the black blur's crotch and licks it just to showcase her freaky side while at it._

" _Mmm. Your friend sure is tight in there, here let me set him free." Rangiku said in a sultry tone._

 _The lieutenant undo Shadow's pants by unzipping and unbuttoning them and finally pulls out the black blur's shaft which is fully erected to its 9.5 inches. Shadow was huge and Rangiku gaze up on it and licking her lips._

" _Oh my, you're fully packed. I had a few guys I've been with are big but nothing compares to you ultimate life form. Mind I have a taste of your lollipop?" Rangiku said jerking Shadow off._

 _Shadow give a nod in response, Rangiku lick her lips again and engulfs the black blur's cock into her mouth and sealed her lips in and started to bop her head to suck the hedgehog off with her hands resting on his thighs. Rangiku scooted herself a little closer while she suck his off and perform a fellatio/blowjob. Rangiku looks up at Shadow at first before returning her gaze to his erected penis and even lets out a soft moan from tasting the black blur's flesh. Shadow looking down with amusement, watching the lieutenant working her magic to pleasure the ultimate life form. Shadow takes the time to take it easy, relax a bit and relaxes his muscles to enjoy the pleasure and the entertainment from Rangiku._

 _While doing this, Shadow lets out a soft moan escaping from his lips when he feels the pleasure rising within him from Rangiku's blowjob. At first the lieutenant started off slow and move her head slower to warm the hedgehog up. After the first four minutes were up, Rangiku kicks it up, speeding up the pace and bops her head fast to increase the pleasure for the black blur to enjoy. It got to Shadow real quick but Shadow wasn't going to let it get to him and kept his cool demeanor and still enjoys the pleasure from Rangiku herself. Rangiku looking up at Shadow, noticing that the ultimate life form keeping his composure knowing he's enjoying her blowjob. To make the hedgehog cry out of pleasure, Rangiku went on to turn things up a notch by wrapping her hand around the length and twisting it and strokes it adding twice the pleasure for the black blur._

 _During the blowjob, Shadow feel the pleasure rapidly increasing into him and Rangiku even bops her head faster while jerking the hedgehog off with an erotic and sensual handjob. Shadow gritted his teeth, keeping his moans inside and keeping his composure too. The way how Rangiku does it like a true pro is slowly starting to get to Shadow and the black blur try to maintain his moans and his composure. Rangiku still isn't going to let Shadow keep it in so with that, she start to pull away from Shadow and pulls down his pants to his ankles and went on to suckle on his balls and continues to jerk the hedgehog off once more. Adding third time the pleasure, Shadow finally lets out a few moans from how Rangiku is pleasuring him, he can feel her mouth suckling his balls and licking them with the use of her tongue causing Shadow to jump a bit. Decide he couldn't control it, he let it all out and enjoys the pleasure from Rangiku and it had the lieutenant curl her lips into a seductive smirk._

" _Ah! Damn…" Shadow cursed._

 _This had Rangiku kept her seductive smirk, she suckle on the balls for a good whole minute before resuming to suck the hedgehog's throbbing shaft back in her mouth and rapidly bops her head. He lieutenant even add some slurping noises to make the hedgehog go crazy and it did and Shadow clutching her head with his hand, grabbing her blonde hair and started moving her head rapidly and having Rangiku to suck on him faster._

" _Come on, work your mouth. Pleasure the ultimate life form more!" Shadow demanded._

" _Mmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmph!" Rangiku muffled._

 _Rangiku continue with her fellatio on Shadow as he moved her head rapidly to suck him off more. The head of his length hitting the back of Rangiku's throat and starts to push his length deep into her throat like giving him a deepthroat with a bulge onto her throat. Rangiku shrieked, her eyes bulge wide of absolute shock from Shadow's action and the black blur just went on and pound her, fucking her face while doing so. Rangiku set her hands onto her thighs and takes all the punishment the hedgehog can give as it turns her on to be dominated by the ultimate life form._

" _Mmm. Fuck my face Shadow, punish me!" Rangiku thought._

 _Rangiku's fellatio continue for almost twelve minutes and the way how Rangiku sucked him off and giving Shadow lots of pleasure, it drove the ultimate life form crazy. Letting all of the anger and frustrations out is really helping out Shadow and another minute or two, the black blur then finally decides to put an end to Rangiku's fellatio. After seconds of sucking him off, Shadow pulls out his length, ejects it out from Rangiku's mouth leaving a trail of saliva from the corner of her lips._

 _Shadow give Rangiku some time to have a breather, gaining some oxygen from sucking his cock so much. After a good minute of catching her breath, Rangiku looks up at Shadow while licking her lips lustfully and trailing neat circles on her breast._

" _Mmm… I love it when you punish me like that baby." Rangiku purred in a sultry tone._

" _Glad you enjoyed it, now get on that bed and bend over for me." Shadow demanded._

" _With pleasure big boy."_

 _Rangiku did as she is told and got to the bed and bend over in all fours and juts her massive ass towards the black blur. The lieutenant look over her shoulder with that seductive smile and wiggles her ass giving it a little shake and teases the black blur as he joins with Rangiku in bed right after he strip off his pants and boxers but only leaving his shirt on. Shadow smacked Rangiku's ass and palms it, giving it a nice massage earning an appreciative moan._

" _Come on baby, put that big black cock inside me and pound me like a porn star." Rangiku demanded._

" _Alright then, here we go." Shadow retorted with a sly smirk._

 _Shadow readied his shaft and inserts it right inside Rangiku's vagina and quickly thrusts it making Rangiku gasped in pain and pleasure. The black blur gripping Rangiku by her massive ass and start pounding the bricks out of the lieutenant and punish her with his might and speed. Shadow wasted no time to start slow but went on to give it to her anyway. Shadow kept his sly smirk and pounded Rangiku away with his ultimate might and speeding up his pace to go faster. Shadow made Rangiku to move her body faster from being pounded and the way how he thrusted her insides with his length, it cause Rangiku to moan loud in pure ecstasy from the wave of pleasure sending into her way._

 _The ultimate life form can hear Rangiku going crazy, moaning with the ecstasy in her voce so the black blur deliver some hardcore and of course powerful thrusts into the lieutenant and pounding her insides while doing so. Rangiku grips the sheets tight as she can and takes all of the punishment from Shadow sending to her way._

" _Oh yeah! That's the spot baby, fuck me harder! Fuck me like a nasty bitch I am!" Rangiku moaned._

 _Shadow deliver more powerful thrusting, giving Rangiku what she wanted and the pleasure that Rangiku is in is driving her crazy. Her torso slowly collapsing down to the bed with her breasts is being pressed against it. The black blur looking down, ogling over Rangiku's massive ass and the way how it jiggled from each and every thrust making her ass cheeks shake. Shadow had an idea to spice things up and by that he started spanking Rangiku in the ass to make her ass cheeks jiggle. This smack cause Rangiku to shout, squirming when she felt the impacted on her ass being smacked and Rangiku soon form a wide goofy smile._

" _Oh fuck yeah! That felt so good! Spank me harder baby! Spank my ass! I'VE BEEN A BAD GIRL!" Rangiku shouted._

 _Shadow obliged and spanked the girl again and again and again having Rangiku screaming out of ecstasy, demanding more pleasure._

" _Oh yes! Yes! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS! Punish me again Shadow! Give me everything you got!" Rangiku screamed._

 _The black blur continue to impress Rangiku and giving her lots of loving including his ultimate pleasure. The ultimate life form continuously thrusted Rangiku, tearing down her walls with his intense thrusting for eighteen minutes and Shadow wasn't going to stop there. He just kept going and continuously to let all of his frustration out. After a couple more thrusts, the black blur then decides to try another hole and the one he's referring to is her anal which it has been twitching, begging for attention. Pulling out his erection, he points it directly to Rangiku's anal and thrusts it quickly as he rams it in. This had Rangiku gasped in absolute shock, she felt Shadow's length penetrating her ass and the ultimate life form begin plundering her anal, ramming it with all of his might and speed and grips and dug his fingers into her ass._

 _Rangiku's screams got louder by the second from how hard, how fast the black blur pounded the lieutenant and Rangiku start to go crazy. The pleasure was too much for her to handle and the way Shadow giving it to her, her mind begin to go blank and only can think about the pleasure. She didn't care about her job to report about the Hollow attack or what happen to Ichigo, she wanted to have fun and get wild and crazy and that's what she's doing as we speak._

" _Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! UH! UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHH! RIGHT THERE SHADOW, RIGHT THERE! OH FUCK! MY ASS! FUCK MY ASS LIKE A REAL MAN!" Rangiku screamed letting all of it out of her system, wanting more o the ultimate loving from the ultimate life form._

 _Shadow kept his evil and mischievous smile and kept thrusting into the lieutenant. The black arms instincts had gotten the best of it and it wanted to dominate and ravage Rangiku's body with his might and speed. The black blur didn't stop, he didn't slow down, and sure as hell didn't go easy on Rangiku. Shadow letting all of the anger, the frustrations, every ounce of aggression out from his body from the hardcore and rapid thrusting. It had helped Shadow and it slowly progress to help him feel better after the day he had dealing with the hollow and of course Ichigo Kurosaki._

 _The ultimate life form continue to thrust Rangiku away and kept going for as long as he like. The heated and hardcore sex continue for almost an hour and Shadow had showcase his endurance and stamina while at it and Rangiku has been enjoying the sex with the black blur so far. Sooner or later, after another minute of thrusting, Shadow then decides to have Rangiku to pleasure him again. Shadow took a seat on the edge of the bed with Rangiku down on her knees. Rangiku wraps Shadow's penis around her breasts and starts to move them with her hands up and down, back and forth with a steady rhythm before moving them faster and performing her paizuri/titjob on Shadow._

" _Mmm… oh yeah, you like how your cock is being smothered by my big, fat titties baby?" Rangiku cooed._

 _Shadow lets out a loud moan, enjoying Rangiku's paizuri. It was a sign that he loves it and Rangiku continue on with her titjob and moves her breasts faster as she can and massage Shadow's hardened length hard as she can as well. Rangiku even move her large breasts in alternative routes and squeezing the together to add twice the pleasure for Shadow to enjoy. Shadow lets out another loud moan and trying his best to keep it together and hold it a little more. Rangiku knew Shadow is about to climax and kept going, giving it her all towards Shadow and to make the ultimate life form climax._

" _Come on baby, cum all over my big tits. You know you want to." Rangiku cooed in a sultry tone of her voice continuing on with her paizuri._

 _Minutes went on with Rangiku's paizuri, the blonde lieutenant kept going, trying to make the hedgehog climax as soon as possible. Each second, Shadow try to hold it a little longer but it became difficult each and every second with Rangiku pleasuring him harder with her breasts struggling to hold it. After those minutes are up and Rangiku kept moving her breasts, Shadow gritted his teeth and grip the sheets and finally, the black blur had reach his limit and start ejaculating. The ultimate life form begin shooting ropes of white liquid out of his penis making Ranguki to smile knowing her job is complete. It completely covered her face when the jet of Shadow's spunk splash onto her face, the lieutenant move her breasts some more, going faster to have Shadow to climax more as possible._

" _That's right baby, give me all of that delicious cock juice. Give it to me!" Rangiku said as she move her breasts and squeezing them around Shadow's cock harder._

 _Shadow shot more of his sperm out of his shaft, emptying every drop of his spunk from his balls. Rangiku kept her smile and making the hedgehog climax more and milking the hedgehog dry with her breasts. After forty five seconds of ejaculating, Shadow had finally stop and stop climaxing. Shadow look to Rangiku who is covered by his cum, Rangiku's face, breasts, and some of the portions on her hair is drenched by his seed and the lieutenant licks the cum off from her fingers and lets out a soft moan ending their hardcore and steamy sex._

 _After the sex, Rangiku gather the gobs of sperm on her hands and licks it off slowly, having another taste of his spunk and drinks it down to her throat to clean herself off. After another minute of cleaning and tasting Shadow's sperm, Rangiku let out a soft giggle and take her attention to the ultimate life form._

" _Wow… that was incredible. I never thought it would be like this but damn that was amazing." Rangiku said with a pleasant surprise._

" _Yeah." Shadow retorted putting his clothes and shoes back on._

" _So did that help you feel better Shadow?"_

" _It did, I feel much better after the day I had. Thanks Rangiku."_

" _Anytime Shadow, hey do you have a cell phone?"_

" _I do. Why'd you asked?"_

" _I was wondering if you want my number to give me a call if you ever want to have a piece of this ass again or you want me to give you another tittyfuck."_

" _That seems useful. Alright then, I guess I'll take you up on your offer."_

 _Rangiku smiled and right after she put her robe back on, she pulls out her a piece of paper out from her breasts and hands it over to Shadow._

" _Here's my number, call me anytime you like baby." Rangiku said puckering her lips showing off a little sex appeal._

" _Thanks and see you around, Rangiku."_

" _You too handsome."_

 _Rangiku gives Shadow a goodbye kiss straight on the lips before he can take off and head back to Station Square. Rangiku heads on back to the Soul Society with a smile on her face._

" _Wait until I tell the girls about what happen, they're going to freak out." Rangiku said._

* * *

 **Chapter Nine is done and complete. That is Rangiku Matsumoto from Bleach to have her fun with the ultimate life form and boy did she had a one hell of a tme with the black blur in this chapter. I had fun making this chapter and hope you all Soniq Soldiers enjoy this chapter. Tune in next time for the next chapter and find out who is the next girl in line for the black blur. Read and Review everyone and see you all on the next update. Stay safe, stay gold, and stay Chaotiq.**

 **Lil' Soniq out!**


	10. Darth Talon

Chapter 10: Fun with the Dark Side

"And so after the sex, I headed back to G.U.N and report on my mission." Shadow concluded.

"*Whistle* You sure gave Rangiku on heck of a pounding there after the day you had Shadow." Sonic commented.

"You don't even know the half of it."

"I kind of do, you're still fuming on what Rouge did to you for cheating on you like that. You had reasons and you have a right to be upset man and you're right, I don't know the half of it."

"Still I haven't talked to her since I broke up with her. After all, I'm still angry and this has never happened to me."

"I know what you mean man and I can relate to that. I thought that first girl would be my only rock until that spark vanished and it hasn't been the same. Still, we're still trying to find the right one out there."

"Yeah… thank you for understanding Sonic. I know I could count on you."

"Anytime Shads, it's what friends are for. So then, are you going to tell me who the next girl you had sex with?"

"Yeah. Of course. Now this is one is unique."

"Unique? How unique?"

"Very unique. It… happen at the far away galaxy."

"What? Did you Chaos Control there by accident?"

"No. Not exactly. I flew up into space to clear my head still trying to calm down after the break in my Super form."

"Oh that's why. So who is this unique girl you mentioned just now?"

"A woman goes by the name **Darth Talon**."

"Darth Talon? *Whistle* Sounds like a… star wars type. Oh that reminds me, this happens at the far, far away galaxy…"

"Humph."

"Hey piped down Shadow, I was just only messing with you. Now then, about this Darth Talon chick. Is she hot?"

"Right. As I was saying, I flew off into space far away from here and somehow I encountered Darth Talon who had followed me to where I was heading and yes she is hot…"

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _After some dark personal moments that Shadow is struggling to try to cope and hoping to look for something that can help relief the issue, the ultimate life form decide to get some time for moment. Shadow transforms into his super form and heads up to space and flew just to get out of there and find some place to get some time for himself, Shadow continue on flying and flying, passing planets and what Shadow didn't know is that he was heading far away from earth and didn't know where he was going._

 _Shadow needed to get away and he was still not in a mood for some comfort and looking for a place to clear his mind. The black blur was a bit too far from his home and decided on heading a planet nearby hoping he won't encounter any altercation along the way. That soon will come when all of sudden, he ended up in the scanners by an unknown ship owned by a red skinned female who was nearby. She even sensed some dark aura, strong dark aura from this mysterious person and it made the woman smile evilly._

" _Hmm… I sense some strong dark aura from this person. We can use a strong ally for the Dark Side." The woman said curling her lips into an evil smirk._

 _The ship followed the ultimate life form wherever he's heading and it appears that Shadow has arrived to a planet called Tatooine. Shadow powered down, returning back to his base form and look for some place to get some alone time for himself. He stumble at an abandoned farm, a perfect place to get some peace and quiet and Shadow found a bed he can use and get a nice nap for all of his troubles. Without anyone looking for him, Shadow took a nap in peace and it was perfect for him to clear his mind and hopefully it could help feel better._

 _That soon will come to an end when a ship arrived and landed, the red skinned female with sith tattoos on her skin. Using a tracking device, she found Shadow at an abandon farm only a few miles from where she is. Taking a nice walk there, she arrived minutes later and soon sneak her way into the farm unnoticed. Hopefully she would not get spotted, her luck still remains in play when she sees Shadow sleeping peacefully and it was a perfect opportunity to get the hedgehog to come to the Dark Side._

" _Perfect, this would be a great opportunity to use the Force on this… handsome creature." The female said smirking._

 _Extending her hand out towards Shadow and using the Force, the red skinned female begin twisting Shadow to come forth to the Dark Side knowing how strong his dark aura is. She knew he would be a powerful ally for the Dark Side and for the Sith Lords to train him under their wing. While continue to smirk, she begin twisting his mind and get him to break._

" _Come to the Dark Side, join with me and together we can rule this entire galaxy side by side." The woman said encouraging Shadow to become evil._

 _Unaware of this, she was taken aback all of sudden, Shadow opened his eyes and raise himself up surprising the girl. Shadow looks to the girl with an angry look and kicks her out of the room and out of the abandon farm and hits the ground. Shadow step outside and clenching his fist._

" _I don't know what the hell you're doing by your mind tricks and your mind controls won't work me. I've dealt with this before and it's not going to control me." Shadow said crossing his arms._

 _The woman growled and raise herself up on her feet._

" _Strong willed huh… how dare you turn down the Dark Side. Since I can't get you to join me, I'll kill you instead!" the woman threatened._

 _The female sith takes out her lightsaber and ignited it, ready to fight. Shadow creates a red blade made of chaos energy using Chaos Blade. With that, the two then begin to clash and their weapons collide together and both of them glaring each other before pushing each other away and the sith lady charges at Shadow and swung her lightsaber at the ultimate life form. Shadow dodging and blocking the woman's lightsaber attacks with ease and counters her off with a kick. Enraged, the woman charges at Shadow again and he dodges her attack once away and delivers a roundhouse kick right to the back of her head._

 _The woman roared, letting out a battle cry and launches up in the air and swung her lightsaber in a vertical angle and Shadow blocked the lightsaber and pushed her away. The woman again charges at Shadow and continue to swing her weapon not wanting to stop and Shadow continue blocking her attacks and countering her off then afterwards Shadow uppercuts her in the chin and sends her up in the air then Shadow launches up in the air and spin around and kicks the sith lady down to the ground. She crashed down to the ground hard and creates a small crater with cracks with Shadow using brute force to finish off the quick duel._

 _The woman lie down on her stomach, struggling to get up and Shadow lands down on the ground and deactivate his Chaos Blade._

" _Amazing. Your skills are impressive, you possess great power." The woman complimented._

 _He glared at the woman one last time then turn his back on her and walked away. When Shadow continue walking away, he is stopped by the voice of the sith lady._

" _Wait. Where are you going? Are you going to bother asking my name?" the woman asked in curiosity._

" _No. I don't care about that but what you did is ruined my peace and quiet." Shadow responded without looking over his shoulder._

 _Sensing more of his turmoil and couldn't help but to feel attracted to him, she then tries to be nice to the black blur._

" _Maybe I can help, allow me to be some assistance." The woman asked._

 _Shadow was just about to refuse and walk away from her but come to realize that she won't leave him alone. Shadow turn around and face the woman. He glances at her with a glare for a few seconds until he relax a bit and nodded, accepting her offer._

" _Alright then, I guess you can tag along." Shadow accepted reluctantly._

 _The girl nodded and gets up on her feet and join with Shadow back at the abandon farm. Once there, the two then get the talking as Shadow demanded to know her name._

" _Now tell me, who are you and what's your name?" Shadow questioned._

" _My name is Darth Talon and I'm a Sith, practitioner of the Dark Side." Darth Talon answered, informing Shadow who she is._

" _A sith of the Dark Side? Is that a bad thing?"_

" _Yes. If you want to know what my species are, I am a Lethan Twi'lek."_

" _I see. Looks like I have gotten a bit far away from my home."_

" _So tell me about yourself, what are you?"_

" _I'm a mobian in case you're wondering and I am the ultimate life form. Created by the scientist Professor Gerald Robotnik. Also my name is Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog."_

" _Shadow huh… mmm… nice name. It's a pleasure to meet you."_

" _You too. How did you end up finding me and how did you follow me?"_

" _I sensed your dark aura within you Shadow. You ended up being in my scanners on my ship so I followed you and hopes of bringing you into the dark side."_

" _I see. That's why."_

" _What I want to know is that how you do you not use the Force. You fought without wielding a lightsaber without any trouble."_

" _That's because I use Chaos Energy. I was created to possess the powers of Chaos and gives me the strength of becoming what you see right now. I can even use different techniques to make my attacks and my power strong."_

" _Are there any other mobians like you can possess Chaos Energy?"_

" _Yeah. A friend of mine and my rival who can use Chaos Energy too."_

" _Fascinating. Judging by your dark aura that I've been sensing and you looked to be troubled. What troubles, what are you going through?"_

 _Shadow didn't want to responds and turn away crossing his arms._

" _There is something that's troubling you, Shadow. So what is it despite of sensing your dark aura?" Darth Talon assumed._

" _Relationship issues." Shadow responded._

" _I'm sorry to hear that."_

" _It's fine. I never got the chance to compliment your tattoos. They look really good on you."_

" _Why thank you, it's the sith tattoo. We get them when we follow to the Dark Side. They blend my skin very well."_

" _I see."_

" _So Shadow are you just a mobian?"_

" _Yes. I carry the blood of the Black Arms, an alien race that try to destroy my world but I stopped Black Doom and destroy the Black Arms. That is how I got out of his mind control since I carry his blood."_

" _Meaning you were created by his blood to create you the ultimate life form you are today?"_

" _Precisely."_

" _Now it all makes sense and I believe I heard about the Black Arms before. Or am I mistaken."_

" _Humph."_

 _Shadow turn away and just remain silent. The sith look to Shadow and admire his strong demeanor, his outfit, his physique, and his power he possessed without using the Force. She was too drawn to the black blur and the way how he looks just turned the woman on. She soon start to leak some clear liquid between her thighs, getting a little wet from admiring and ogling Shadow knowing how attractive he is to her. Talon even remembered that Shadow had relationship issues and he could use something that can help relief the frustrations, the anger, and the rage. Making her move and hoping she could get some action from how wet, hot bothered, and how hot she's become, she drew closer to the black blur and suddenly wraps her arm around the hedgehog and look into his eyes once she has his attention._

" _What are you doing?" Shadow asked unfold his arms._

" _Isn't it obvious, trying to maybe have some fun with you. We're alone here in this abandon farm building here in Planet Tatooine, might as well make the best of it right?" Talon said rubbing the ultimate life form's chest._

" _Hmm… you did went through all the trouble of finding me so I guess I can reward you for that, wouldn't I?"_

" _You wouldn't have it in either other way, handsome."_

 _With that, Darth Talon pressed her lips against Shadow and the two share a intimate kiss with Shadow responding, returning the kiss with the sith. Shadow wrapping his arms around Talons' waist and pulls her closer and the two gotten too intimate when both of them begin to deepen the kiss and making things to get erotic altogether. Darth Talon lets out a soft moan during the kiss, she places her hand onto Shadow's cheek with Shadow caress and sooth her body a bit before he can move his hand over to her nice firm rump and grabs it to cope a nice feel. This made the sith squealed by the black blur's touched, Darth Talon starting to get turned on even more with the black blur while kissing him. Shadow take his other hand and start caress her chest then gets a nice good touch of her breasts by gently squeezing it._

 _Darth Talon start to go crazy a bit with how she's kissing Shadow and the way how he touches her, it made the Lethan Twi'lek moan with ecstasy by his touch. Shadow getting a nice squeeze and earn another squeal from Darth Talon and soon, he starts to undress her top to showcase her breasts. Darth Talon tosses her lightsaber to the side and let the hedgehog have his way with her. To make things even more interesting, Darth Talon uses the Force and drags the ultimate life form to the bed in a bedroom and slams down on the bed. She even use the Force to strip the black blur's clothes and shoes off and sprawl them to the ground._

 _The sith checking the hedgehog out and licks her lips lustfully just by ogling the hedgehog and so Darth Talon takes off her lower part of her outfit and get completely comfortable with Shadow as both of them are naked in the bedroom. After stripping her clothes off, Darth Talon joins with the ultimate life form in bed and started kissing the hedgehog again for a minute or two before the two can depart their lips. Wasting no time, Darth Talon takes Shadow's erected shaft once it is already in its full size and places it right against her snatch. Engulfs it right inside, Talon then slams her hips down onto Shadow's lap with a loud gasp. She felt pain and pleasure all in once with one big thrust. Takes a few seconds to adjust Shadow's size inside her snatch, Darth Talon looks down looking at Shadow with her yellow eyes and begin moving her body, moving and grinding her hips onto Shadow's lap and feels the pleasure within her as she started riding on the ultimate life form. Shadow with his eyes looking with amusement, Darth Talon moving her hips back and forth for the pleasure and so Shadow wraps his hands around the sith and having her moan by his touch once again when he sooth her waist to add the arousal along with it. Darth Talon started to smile seductively, resting her hands on Shadows chest, rubbing his white fur and begun moving her hips fast to increase her pace. The pleasure start to increase when she move her hips fast each second and it starting to make her a little crazy._

 _Darth Talon can feel Shadow's shaft rubbing her insides rapidly from the way how she move and bounce her hips, her ass cheeks begin jiggling and bounce from every movement of her hips slamming down to his thighs. Shadow continues on to sooth and caress her waist adding the arousal for the sith to enjoy for about three minutes or more before drawing his hands down to her rump and copes another feel and smacks it to cause her ass cheek to jiggle. Darth Talon started moaning, squealing from having her ass smacked and that had encouraged her, motivated her to move and her hips faster. The way how she does it and driving the girl crazy from the amount of pleasure she receives from the ultimate life form. Wanting to show her freaky side, Darth Talon move her hips again faster and started to move her hard on the black blur causing the bed to squeak from the way she move her hips. Darth Talon let out a few moans from receiving so much pleasure from Shadow and she couldn't help but to smile with ecstasy._

" _Uh. Uh…." Darth Talon moaned._

 _With Darth Talon move her hips faster onto the ultimate life form, she slam down her hands onto the bed looking straight at the hedgehog, looking into his eyes while riding him. She begin grinding on his lap back and forth even going fast to receive more of the ultimate pleasure from the ultimate life form. Shadow smack her ass once again earning another squeal from Darth Talon and she again move her hips hard on the ultimate life form, letting out another set of moans escaping from her lips as Shadow squeeze her ass once again giving Darth Talons some arousal again. Darth Talon's moans start to get loud from with how she move her hips and receive tones of pleasure, the pleasure and ecstasy slowly getting to the sith and Shadow soon senses it. The ultimate life form smirk with amusement, continuing to watch the sith riding him for heart content and it seem that she's not going to stop._

" _Uh! Uh! Uh! Oh shit… SHIT! Your cock feels so damn good Shadow." Darth Talon moaned._

 _After minutes of riding the black blur, Shadow then take matters into his own hands and make the sith to scream out of ecstasy, even crying out of the pleasure the ultimate life form. Shadow grip hold of Darth Talon's waist, nice and tight and with that the ultimate life form began pounding her insides with his might including his speed. Shadow went on to show Darth Talon what the ultimate life form can do and that is a fact. The black blur thrusting rapidly into her snatch making Darth Talon crying out of pleasure when Shadow mercilessly gives it to her. Darth Talon let out a few loud moans and her body collapse on his body with her breasts pressing onto his white fur chest._

 _The ultimate life form spanked Darth Talon a few times earning some loud squeals from the Lethan Twi'lek, Darth Talon slowly roll her eyes backwards enjoying the rapid pleasure filling her body from Shadow's merciless pounding. Shadow's shaft rapidly rubbing her walls, hitting the g-spot quite a few times causing the lethan twi'lek to scream, crying out of the pure ecstasy that she's in. Shadow begin to smirk, noticing Darth Talon is starting to form a wide silly look on her face and continues to pound the bricks out of Darth Talon and punishing her for trying to turn him into the Dark Side._

" _Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! YES! Oh yes give it to me Shadow the Hedgehog! Show me what an ultimate life form can do." Darth Talon moaned._

" _You'd asked for it. Let me show you my ultimate power." Shadow retorted with a sly mischievous smirk forming on his face._

 _Shadow started grabbing Talon's ass, squeezing it hard and tight as he can and started pummeling her insides showing the sith his ultimate power. This cause Darth Talon to scream out of ecstasy, the moans, the screams, and the hollering gotten louder from the way how Shadow pounded her. Darth Talon is starting to feel the ultimate power that Shadow possess and the way how he pounded her, pumping his penis rapidly into her snatch had drove her crazy. Darth Talon wrapped her arms around Shadow and holds him tight with her eyes closed shut feeling the power and the might of the ultimate life form and the way how the sex rages on had Darth Talon going crazy, going insane for the black blur's loving a lot more._

 _The ultimate life form kept his mischievous smile, making the sith his bitch from the way how he pummeled her insides hard and fast at the same time. He continues on with this for thirty minutes, showing more of his power into the sith and having her scream, begging for more. After another minute or two of pummeling her insides, Shadow went on to turn it up a notch, switch it up to make it more erotic and steamy. The black blur got Darth Talon off of him and had her in all fours. Darth Talon spread her legs nice and wide, showing her gapping pussy, waiting to be pounded more, Shadow gets in position behind Darth Talon and inserts his shaft back inside her and resume pounding her and punishing her for trying to turn him into the Dark Side._

 _Darth Talon started hollering with her eyes rolling backwards, her tongue hanging stick out like a dog and breathing heavily from the insane amount of pleasure that the sith is feeling right now. Shadow punishes Darth Talon furthermore by spanking her ass causing her ass cheeks to jiggle from the hard impact. This had Darth Talon squealed, chanting the hedgehog's name louder when Shadow suddenly going faster in rapid speed and putting his Chaos Energy to good use. The sith gripped the sheets with a tight grip, taking everything that Shadow throws at her and with that Darth Talon likes it rough and likes the way how Shadow pounded her. The pleasure started to get to the sith, knowing she never had sex for a while due to the missions from her master sent to her. Darth Talon was happy that she get an opportunity to have some fun and enjoying the hardcore sex she's having with the ultimate life form._

 _Shadow decides to go balls deep, pushes his penis deeper into her womb as he hits the g-spot while pummeling her. Shadow smacked her ass once again a couple of times and went on to thrust her harder while balls deep inside Darth Talon. Feeling the unstoppable pleasure filling her, Darth Talon couldn't keep up with Shadow from how hard, how fast he thrusted. With that, Shadow continue to pummel her insides, pumping his shaft rapidly in her vagina for minutes now. The sex went on through an whole hour and Darth Talon had try to handle the ultimate life form, trying to keep up with him but unfortunately for her, the sith soon finds herself being blacked out from the unstoppable and insane amount of pleasure from the black blur._

 _Darth Talon had slowly closing her eyes and felt the unconsciousness coming to her way. Shadow continue pounding the sith another hour, he didn't stop and just kept on going. The black blur can feel that he's getting close to his limit and soon he's about to reach his limit. After spending another minute or two pummeling the lethan twi'lek's insides, Shadow reaches his limit when he thrusted Darth Talon one last time. The ultimate life form ejaculated, spurting gobs of white liquid into the sith a few seconds then pulls away from her snatch. Shadow jerked himself off, shooting ropes of cum onto her ass and back sending the sith a big load of his sperm._

 _The sex came to an end with Shadow taking a moment to relax after all of the pounding, working his power and might on the lethan twi'lek. He couldn't help but to chuckle himself, he made a sith blacked out from the ultimate pleasure he delivered to the sith. Shadow then put his clothes and shoes back on and leave the unconscious Darth Talon asleep from the sex._

" _I really enjoyed the sex, Darth Talon. Hope you learned your lesson about not mind controlling the ultimate life form. Perhaps we can meet again someday." Shadow said._

 _The ultimate life form exits the abandoned farm building, leaving Darth Talon to sleep from the sheer amount of pleasure from the black blur._

* * *

 _Hours Later…_

 _Darth Talon woke up from being blacked out from getting pounded by Shadow so much during their hardcore sex. Darth Talon look around the place, wondering where the ultimate life form is but realizes that he had left the premises and left her asleep. Darth Talon even realize that her ass and back is being drenched by Shadow's cum. The lethan twi'lek smiled, couldn't help but to think about the black blur and his strong dark aura._

" _Shadow the Hedgehog sure did punished me. Don't worry my handsome ultimate life form, hopefully we can meet again someday. This time, without any altercation." Darth Talon said before lying back down on the bed._

* * *

 **That's a wrap! Chapter Ten is complete and that is going to be Darth Talon from Star Wars getting her spotlight and attention with the ultimate life form in this heated and steamy chapter. I thought that she would be a perfect lady for Shadow in this chapter since Shadow is an Anti-Hero in this scenario. Anyways, I hope all of you enjoy the chapter. Please do tune in next time for the next chapter and see who's the next lady in line for the black blur. Until then, see you all next time on the next update. Stay safe, stay gold, and stay Chaotiq!**

 **Li' Soniq out!**


	11. Tracer

Chapter 11: Ultimate Overdrive

"With that, after the sex I had with Darth Talon, left her to sleep and went on my way right after I made her black out for pounding her so much." Shadow concluded taking a sip of his can of sprite soda.

"That's one way to teach a girl a lesson about not interrupting your peace and quiet." Sonic commented.

"Yeah. I believe it is."

"So after that, you've decided to explore the galaxy before returning back home to G.U.N?"

"Precisely. Still I needed time for myself away from Rouge who wanted to talk to me again for what happen."

"I hear ya. Still it was nice of you to still explore around, you never get a chance to do such a thing."

"No. I have not and you're right. Maybe I should just explore and see what's out there some more."

"You should, you may never know a nice adventure could come to your way. Besides, you always like to look for some challenges."

"Indeed and you're right, I do."

"So Shadow, who is the next girl that you had sex with?"

Before the black blur can retort that, all of sudden his phone starting buzzing. It vibrated notifying him that he received a text message.

"Excuse me, Sonic." Shadow said excusing himself.

"No worries, take your time." Sonic responded opening a can of soda and munching on some potato chips.

Shadow takes out his cell phone with a cover with his logo onto it. Checking the message, he sees Rangiku Matsumoto's name on the list and clicks the name. He soon sees a picture of Rangiku wearing black and red lingerie posing sexily in the picture with a wink and puckering her lips. She even wrote on her message before sending it to the ultimate life form saying: _Hey there hot shot, thought you might want a picture of me to admire at. You have my number so give me a call if you want a tittyfuck or just get down a freaky. XOXO._

Shadow shake his head with a smile before putting his phone away before returning to converse with the blue blur.

"So who was it that texted you?" Sonic asked.

"That would be Rangiku. She also sent me a picture while at it."

"*Whistle* Looks like that hottie couldn't get enough of your ultimate loving huh?"

"Yes. I guess she can't."

"She does know that you're still having some relationship issues and you've been single for months but still."

"Yeah."

"Now enough about Rangiku, moving on so… who's the next girl did you ended up having sex with on your list of the females you encountered with?"

"Here is an interesting one."

"Oh?"

"Now this one, I ended up in the future due to Chaos Control."

"Oh really? Please tell me that Hope accidentally had a malfunction with her machines?"

"You've guessed it right."

"Oh boy. This should be good. So Shadow, while ending up in the future, who…"

"I'm getting to that. *Clears Throat* As I got into the future due Chaos Control, I ran into a situation and fought a guy name Doomfist."

"Doomfist? Sounds like a badass name. Was he that strong? How strong was he?"

"Very strong. In fact, I was in a mood for a fight and I fought Doomfist. That is where I met a woman named Lena Oxton aka **Tracer**."

"Tracer? Never heard of her."

"She's very attractive and she's does have a…"

"Go on Shads, what is it? You can say it."

"She does have a nice ass. Here allow me to show you the picture of her."

Shadow pulls out a picture of Tracer from his phone. Taking a few seconds of looking for the picture, the ultimate life form shows it to Sonic. Sonic takes a good look and sees Tracer with a smile and showing off her assets, showing her glorious ass in the picture with a nice pose to show a little bit of sex appeal.

"Whoa! That's Tracer?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. That's her alright." Shadow corrected.

"And you slept with a hottie who got a nice butt. That's gangsta."

"Hmph. Whatever."

"Now I know who she is, how did you end up sleeping with her anyway?"

"Like I mentioned before, I was somewhere around town when I encountered Doomfist who happens to fought two former members of Overwatch…"

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _A mishap happened once again from Hope's machines that transported Shadow to a… different location. This time, in another world once more. Without a chaos emerald, Shadow became stranded in this world, into the future. The ultimate life form look around his surroundings seeing that's he sure is at a different world, different dimensions and hoping that he could find some scientists that can help get back to his world._

" _Hmm… perhaps there is someone who can help me get back home. There could be some devices I can use to get back to my world." Shadow pondered._

 _The ultimate life form search around, looking for some answers hoping he can get any intel of find any scientists that can help him get home but it quickly came to a screeching halt when Shadow hear some loud explosions from a mile away. Curious of what is happening, Shadow sped off heading to the destination where the explosion took place. Shadow arrive in seconds and spots a tall male in seven foot with a hand cannon fighting off a gorilla and an attractive woman shooting her pulse pistols at the male who happens to cause the destruction._

 _The woman start blinking, appearing place after place, circling around the male shooting bullets at the man but he countered her off with a powerful punch that sends the woman crashing against a car, leaving a dent during the crash. The man then slowly approaches to the woman who is unconscious from that punch. The man readied his hand cannon and just about to deliver the killing blow when the gorilla bashes the man to save his friend's life and delivers a brutal punch towards him._

" _I will not be beaten by Overwatch, not again. This will be different from the last time." The man said._

 _The gorilla roared in rage and charges at the man and readied his fist. The man even readied his fist as well and hurls their fists towards one another and once their fists collide, it sends the gorilla crashing against a car. Just when he could try to get back up but the man charges at the gorilla and delivers a powerful rocket punch that knocks the gorilla unconscious, defeating the woman and the gorilla with his brute strength with his hand cannon._

" _No one is not going to stop me. Now time I finish you what I've started your stinking ape." The man said._

 _The man readied his fist and just about to kill the gorilla until he was struck by a yellow lightning energy spear from behind._

" _ARGH!' the man screeched._

 _The villain growled and looks over to the one who's responsible but discovers a black and red hedgehog standing atop of a car with his arms crossed._

" _I don't know what the hell is going on but I won't allow you to harm any innocent people here." Shadow stated._

" _Just who are you supposed to be? Are you a former member of Overwatch?" the man asked._

" _No. I'm Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog and I am the ultimate life form and Agent of G.U.N. Who the hell are you supposed to be?"_

" _I am Doomfist. I am your worst nightmare and if you think you can take me on then you are sadly mistaken Shadow."_

" _You know, I was looking for strong fighters to fight with and you're just the guy that can help me get the anger out of me of what I'm going through."_

" _So you challenge me to a fight. Very well then, I'll give you a painful death you desired."_

" _You can't kill an ultimate life form, you have no idea who the hell you're up against."_

 _Doomfist growled and charges at Shadow and delivers a rocket punch, striking Shadow as he crash against the wall. Doomfist smiled, knowing no one can block off that punch. Due to his surprise, his dismay, Shadow shakes it off and smirked._

" _Is that the best you got, it's going to take a lot more to take me down." Shadow said._

" _You're a strong warrior I can respect that. I was looking for strong challengers and you are the one that can give me a real challenge." Doomfist retorted._

 _Shadow smirked and with that, he and Doomfist charge at one another and both clashed creating a shockwave that breaks the glasses from cars and windows due to their clash. Shadow and Doomfist glared at one another and Doomfist uppercuts Shadow up in the air and launches himself up in the air and tries to strike a punch like how he did with the ninja named Genji. Shadow simply dodges the punch by hovering above Doomfist and kicks him down to the ground. Doomfist crash down the ground hard and leaves a small dent to it with a few cracks. Shadow shot a few multiple Chaos Spears at Doomfist but he gets out of dodge and evades away the spears coming from the sky. Doomfist picks up a car seat and tosses it over at Shadow but Shadow uses Chaos Control to get out of dodge._

 _Shadow launches himself over to Doomfist, air dashing towards the leader of Talon. Doomfist then strike a punch towards the ultimate life form but Shadow dodges the punch and kicks Doomfist right in the face. With that brute force sends Doomfist flying and hits the car nearby. Doomfist growled and grabs another car door and tosses it at Shadow this time hitting Shadow and sends him crashing towards the wall. Shadow screeched in pain and Doomfist take the chance to dash towards the ultimate life form and strike him with a Rocket Punch. It struck Shadow and it sends Shadow crashing through a building, flying and hits the ground and bounces off the ground and crashes through a window of a store and hits the ground again. Shadow even crash through a few objects and shakes the pain off._

 _Shadow brush himself off and crack his neck. He smirked and heads on back to the battlefield and surprises Doomfist with an elbow bash, knocking Doomfist right to his chin and delivers a spinning heel kick knocking Doomfist back down to the ground but he got back up on his feet and uppercuts Shadow up in the air. Doomfist launches up in the air and strike a powerful punch but Shadow somehow blocks the punch with ease. This surprise Doomfist, never in his life had someone blocked his punch. Shadow grabs Doomfist by the neck and dives back down to the ground and slams Doomfist against the ground, creates a dent to the ground with a few cracks from the brutal impact. Doomfist screamed in agony and Shadow start pummeling Doomfist into a pulp with brute force._

 _Doomfist cried out of pain and seconds after Shadow continue beating down the leader of talon, Doomfist then stop Shadow and knocks him away sending Shadow away and hits the wall. Shadow leaps off from the wall and air dashes Doomfist, Doomfist shot a hand cannon from his knuckles like a shotgun towards Shadow. The ultimate life form dodges the shot and continues charging at Doomfist. Suddenly, Doomfist punches the ground and creates a small crater and erupts rubble from the ground and punches a few of them towards Shadow. Shadow smirked and lands onto the rubble and jumps to another and another and launches over to Doomfist and delivers a flying kick knocking Doomfist back a feet away and hits the ground and lands on his feet. Doomfistrecovers himself and threw a piece of rubble towards Shadow. Shadow engulfs red energy into his fist and delivers a punch and breaks through the rubble, giving Doomfist a chance to use his finisher to finish off the ultimate life form._

 _Doomfist leaps up into the sky and readied his gauntlet and dives down towards Shadow and performs a Meteor Strike. Shadow look around for Doomfist but got his answer when Doomfist surprised the ultimate life form who struck Shadow down using his Metoer Strike to knock out the ultimate life form. Shadow on his back on the ground with Doomfist standing victorious, he picks the black blur up and prepares to finish him off, making him wish to never challenge him again._

" _It's a shame that you'll die today. You put up much of a fight. Now then, you're going to wish you never challenged me again." Doomfist said._

 _Before the leader of talon can end the ultimate life form off, Shadow suddenly kicks Doomfist right in the face that force him to let him go. Shadow then activated_ _ **Chaos Boost**_ _and glaring at Doomfist who is stunned to him possess this much power._

" _That power… how…"_

" _I told you before, I am the Ultimate Life Form and you can't kill me. You're going to wish you never piss me off!"_

 _Shadow delivers a brutal punch and sends Doomfist flying and hits the ground. Doomfist recovers himself quickly as he can and tries to go with a Rocket Punch but Shadow blocked him off with one hand, again surprising Doomfist by this action. Shadow begin squeezing the gauntlet, squeezing his hand inside causing Doomfist to scream in agony. Doomfist even tries to knock Shadow off with his Hand Cannon but the black blur knocks his left arm away and slams him down to the ground and start pummeling Doomfist once again and tosses him away and hits the ground. Doomfist slowly gets back up and tries to fight back but Shadow then stuns Doomfist, paralyzing him with his Chaos Spear for a few short seconds._

" _What the hell! I can't move." Doomfist shouted._

 _Shadow then charge up his Chaos Spear into full power for a few seconds. Once that's done, Shadow shot a fully charged Chaos Spear directly at Doomfist and finish him off._

" _ **Chaos Lance!**_ _" Shadow shouted._

 _The technique struck Doomfist and explode once it made its impact. Doomfist scream and is seen flying up in the air and falls down and hits the ground but instead, Doomfist crash atop of the car and leaves a big dent, almost wrecking it during the crash. Shadow deactivate his Chaos Boost knowing the fight had came to an end. Shadow prepare to interrogate him and take him in until a few men who distracted Shadow and threw a smoke bomb to cover the air with smoke. Shadow creates a black tornado to blew off the wind to stop Doomfist from leaving but realize that he has already made his escape._

 _Shadow didn't care, at least he send him a message to never challenge him and piss him off again. Before Shadow can leave until the two former members of Overwatch arrive to greet Shadow._

" _That was amazing, luv. You're really good." The woman complimented._

" _Yeah?" Shadow simply retorted._

" _I'm serious, you saved my life including my friend Winston here."_

" _That would be me and yes I am a gorilla. What is your name?" Winston asked._

" _Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog." Shadow answered crossing his arms._

" _Shadow huh? Nice name. I'm Lena Oxton but my code name is Tracer. You can call me Tracer if you like." Tracer said saluting to Shadow._

" _Pleasure. So why were you two fighting Doomfist?"_

" _He was trying to start a war again but thankfully we stopped him just in time before he could harm anyone."_

" _I see. Well looks like I arrive here in time and I'm looking for a way to get back home to my own time."_

" _You're from another dimension aren't you?" Winston questioned._

" _Yes. I am."_

" _I believe I can help you with that. I can build a device that can send you back home. It'll take some time to build it though."_

" _Thank you."_

" _No problem, it's the least I can do for saving my life. So what do you plan on doing now?"_

" _I don't know, I might as well take a look around."_

" _Or maybe… you can come by to my place? I want to repay you for saving my life, luv."_

" _Hmm… you know, I'll take you up on that offer."_

" _Great! Come on luv, my apartment is not far from here."_

" _And I'll be heading back to Gibralter. I'll prepare to make the device for Shadow and find out what I can about what Talon is planning."_

" _Got it Winston. Contact me when you got something or anything."_

 _Winston nodded and heads on back to Gibralter leaving Tracer with Shadow. Tracer then takes Shadow's hand and takes him over to her place to hang out._

* * *

 _Tracer's Apartment…_

 _Shadow enter inside Tracer's apartment as she turn on the light right after she closes the door behind them and locks it. Shadow look around the place and see that it's a little messy. Shadow took a seat on a sofa in the living room still examining the place._

" _Pretty cozy place you have here." Shadow complimented._

" _Thanks luv, sorry about the mess. I'm an energetic girl and I drink energy drinks to keep me nice and going." Tracer responded giggling._

" _I see. You take these to stay on your feet and keep you going just about anything, including your missions for Overwatch?"_

" _Yep. That's much about it, luv. Well technically Overwatch has been disbanded."_

" _What happened?"_

" _They thought Overwatch is dangerous and we're not keeping the world safe. They fear us for unknown reason and they don't want us to protect them anymore. I mean, we helped and protect and save the world from the Omnic Crisis."_

" _Omnic Crisis?"_

" _Yeah. We went to war against the robots that cause havoc all over the world. Luckily we stopped him. There are Omnic all over the world that are good and call it a truce for peace."_

" _I see. But why did they disband Overwatch when you're trying to keep the world at peace."_

" _Same thing I said, luv. Still I still fight and protect the world. Including my girlfriend."_

" _You have a girlfriend?"_

" _Yeah. I guess you can say that I am a lesbian."_

" _Okay…"_

" _Hold on, I got a picture of her."_

 _Tracer pulls out a picture of her girlfriend. Shadow looks at the picture and sees Tracer with her girlfriend who has brunette hair smiling in the picture in the picture frame._

" _She's beautiful." Shadow complimented._

" _Thanks and her name is Emily. Also we live together so this is our place." Tracer added._

" _Is that so then where is she?"_

" _She went to visit her family and won't be back until tomorrow. So it's just me here."_

" _Hmph. So can you move that fast?"_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _You look like you were teleporting area after area, circling around Doomfist back there. How did you do it, you have some powers or something?"_

" _With this Chronal Accelerator. Winston build it for me. It helps me to keep myself to be existed in the present."_

" _Oh yeah? How did your condition happen?"_

" _I used to be a pilot for Overwatch. In fact, I was damn good at it. I was the very first and the youngest pilot that is selected to test out the prototype jet called the Slipstream. Unfortunately, it malfunctioned and it caused it to disappear including me. I keep disappearing with not control and felt like there was no hope of me left. That until Winston invented the Chronal Accelerator to help keep me existed and not disappearing again. I can even control my own time. I can speed it up or slow it down when I'm equipped to my Chronal Accelerator."_

" _Interesting. So you can control time and space of your own will?"_

" _That's right, luv. I used these abilities to help fight the good fight and unfortunately, you saw me lose to Doomfist. There is that time when we fought him back in Numbani, he ripped off the Chronal Accelrator off of me and cause me to disappear. That's when Winston got angry, using his Primal Rage and beatdown Doomfist and stop his wrath before it can get a lot worse. I was careful, not wanting to have Doomfist make me disappear again."_

" _Oh? That's why you guys lost."_

" _Yeah. Luckily, you showed up and helped us fight off Doomfist. He's still on the loose but next time we'll be ready to take him down again."_

" _Are there others like Doomfist?"_

" _Yeah. In fact, one of them used to be an Overwatch agent and a leader called Blackwatch."_

" _I see. I take it that they run special ops or some sort?"_

" _You can say that. I do remember my first time on a mission when we save King's Row, my home from the Omnic Crisis. It was me, Torbjorn, Angela known as Mercy, and Reinhardt. It was difficult during our mission but we pulled it through and stop the attack before they can harm any people or anyone."_

" _Were there any hardships, some difficult times during the mission?"_

" _Yeah. The bastions were the pain in the ass but we got through it. Anyways, you're an Agent from G.U.N?"_

" _Yeah."_

" _What's the meaning of it anyway?"_

" _Guardian Units of Nations."_

" _Whoa. That's a killer name. If you don't mind me asking, how did you became an agent for the Organization?"_

" _It happen when there was an alien invasion known as the Black Arms. They were trying to destroy the world but I was the only one that stopped him. That is where I put the past behind me and move on and protect mankind from any danger. I was created as the ultimate life form and I'm part alien to the matter."_

" _WHAT! You're part black arms?"_

" _Yes. I was created by Black Doom's blood and I have the chaos energy flow within my veins including Black Arms blood. I'm a living weapon in case you're wondering."_

" _Whoa… that's a shocker. I never knew you would be this awesome. So were you in a mission that sent you here to this world?"_

" _Yes. Due to the mishap, it brought me here. Hopefully the device that your friend is making can help me get back to my world."_

" _Oh I'm sure it'll work. Winston is a genius and he'll help you in no time."_

" _I hope you're right and thanks."_

" _You're welcome, luv."_

" _Now then, what is this repayment you mentioned that you wanted to give me?"_

" _Oh yeah! I totally forgot about that. I don't have any money to give you or anything but something better than money."_

" _Oh yeah and what's that?"_

 _Tracer turn her genuine smile to a seductive one. Before Shadow wondered what Tracer has in store for Shadow but got his answer when the former Overwatch member prompts herself up to her feet. Tracer had dimmed down the lights then walks over to the shelf and turn on a radio to play some music to ease up the mood. Tracer then turn to the ultimate life form, kept her seductive smirk and simply walks over to Shadow and stood upon her._

" _What are you doing?" Shadow asked._

 _Shadow got his answer when Tracer suddenly turn around and starts bending over and wiggles her ass in front of Shadow, performing a lapdance to entertain the black blur. Tracer start to shake her ass to the song, giggling while performing a dance for the black blur. While dancing, Tracer look over her shoulder and flash Shadow with bedroom eyes._

" _You like it luv?" Tracer asked making Shadow to get curious._

" _Like what exactly?" Shadow inquired._

" _My ass. You like it?"_

" _I won't lie I do. What is the meaning of this?"_

" _I see you staring at my ass while we were heading back to my place. Don't think I didn't notice that, luv. But that's ok, it's my attractive feature from a few guys who kept staring at my ass. Besides you're the first guy that has ever get a chance to touch my ass."_

" _I'm the first?"_

" _Yeah. This is my reward to you as repayment for helping me and also a little more to it, if you know what I mean."_

" _Are you… referring to sex?"_

" _Yeah. I am."_

" _I can't do that, I don't want any conflict with your girlfriend. I think I should-"_

" _No, no stay luv, you've earned this. Besides I haven't got any action for a while and I'm not going to stop now. Besides I want to see what's it like to get some of the ultimate loving from the ultimate life form such as yourself."_

 _Hearing this, Shadow had second thoughts about leaving and not wanting to sleep with Tracer but hearing the former Overwatch agent wanted some of his ultimate loving. Shadow couldn't help but to chuckle a bit, he then start smiling and nodded his head. With that, Shadow gets a handful of Tracer's ass gives it a nice tight squeeze earning a moan from Tracer herself. Shadow even starts to rub, giving it a nice rub earning another moan from the agent._

" _Oh yeah… that's the spot luv." Tracer moaned._

" _So you want the ultimate loving I see?" Shadow assumed while he smirked to Tracer._

" _Oh yeah luv."_

" _Then show me how much you want it, convince me to give it to you. Do a good job and I may add a little more to it."_

 _Tracer looking over her shoulder while shaking her ass. With that hungry look in her eyes, Tracer wasn't going to back down to a challenge to have Shadow give it to her. The agent even had an idea, a naughty idea she had in mind that would convince the ultimate life form to give her the time of her life._

" _With pleasure luv, I know just the thing." Tracer said._

 _With that, Tracer continue to shake her clothed ass. From the way how Tracer shakes her ass, her ass cheeks jiggle from every movement from the way how she moves and shakes it. Shadow decide to kick back and relax and watch Tracer giving him a private show. The former agent of Overwatch continue on dancing, shaking her ass in front of Shadow for a few minutes showing the black blur a good time. Another minute or two, Tracer licked her lips and begin unbuttoning and unzipping Shadow's pants once she turned around to face him. He pulls out his erection, gazing to its full size while licking her lips. Tracer again turn around once again and squat down and started to press her ass against Shadow's crotch, pressing her ass against Shadow's erection. She can feel the heat between her ass cheeks to her ass crack. It made Tracer moan and with that the overwatch agent then start moving and grinding her ass against Shadow's cock and starts to perform a clothed buttjob._

 _Tracer look over her shoulder while grinding on Shadow. Her hips and ass moving back and forth in a neat and slow rhythm and motion at first, she even moaned while grinding Shadow's erection. The ultimate life form moan being smothered by Tracer's ass, the overwatch agent smiled at the black blur. Watching Shadow moan turned her on and it also motivated her to keep going, hoping that this would proof Shadow and convince him to give her the ultimate pleasure she craved for._

 _To make things more interesting and erotic, Tracer start to speed up the pace, going fast as she can to grind Shadow's penis hard and making him feel extremely good. It again made Shadow moan once more enjoying her clothed assjob. With Tracer continue moving and grinding her ass, she start to circle her hips around, moving them around back and forth and in an alternative route. Tracer lets out a soft moan and again grind her ass harder on Shadow's cock making the hedgehog let out a third moan escaping from his lips._

" _Ah…" Shadow moaned._

" _You like that luv?" Tracer asked._

" _Yeah. It feels really good."_

 _It pleased Tracer to hear that. It started to get to Tracer and the convincing is starting to work on the black blur. Not backing down, Tracer kept going and moving her hips, her ass fast as she can and deliver more pleasure towards the ultimate life form with her clothed ass. Tracer smiled, looking at Shadow over her shoulder noticing him groaning from how good she grind her ass towards the black blur. Tracer continue with her ass job for minutes and wanting to make Shadow climax as soon as possible so that she can get a taste of the ultimate life form and his ultimate loving. Tracer starting to feel Shadow throbbing against her clothed ass, the heat between her ass cheeks and the sensation beginning to get to Tracer and she couldn't wait a little longer. She begin to leak between her inner thighs, the fluids leaking down from her snatch and her panties even dampened including her tights. Tracer was soaking wet and she wanted Shadow right now, she wanted the hedgehog to rip off her clothes and pound her like a savage animal and make her scream his name._

 _Shadow is closing in to his limit and moments away for climaxing. Tracer knew this is coming and grinds her clothed ass hard as she can earning a moan from Shadow who gritted his teeth. Shadow trying his best to hold it a little longer but the way Tracer grinded Shadow's cock with her rump, he couldn't hold it much longer and that is when the black blur finally let loose. Shadow gritted his teeth again, beginning to spurts out gobs of white sticky liquid out of his penis and covering Tracer's clothed butt with his sperm. Feeling the warmth liquid splashing and drenching Tracer's butt, Tracer moaned by the warmth of Shadow's cum drenching on her ass each and every drop. Shadow climaxed for seconds and sending Tracer's butt a nice load._

 _Once it is done, Tracer look over her shoulder before getting off of Shadow and sees her rump being covered by his spunk._

" _Did that feel good, luv?" Tracer asked giggling._

" _Yeah. It certainly did." Shadow confessed._

" _*Giggle* That's good to know. So did I passed the test and convinced you to give it to me?"_

" _As matter of fact, yes it did. You've earned it."_

" _Yes! I thought I have to proof a little more to make you fuck me."_

" _In that case…"_

 _Shadow gets up on his feet and picks up Tracer up in bridal style._

" _Let's head to your room and get started, time you finally feel the wrath of the ultimate life form." Shadow finished._

" _Oooooh. You're strong luv, take me to the bedroom and fuck me." Tracer cooed._

 _Shadow nodded and guided Tracer to her bedroom and Shadow closes the door with his foot. He tosses Tracer on the bed and strips off his clothes and shoes leaving nothing on but appear to be naked. Tracer takes her jacket off then followed by her shirt and bra off. Just when Tracer can take her tights off but Shadow stopped her there and have Tracer keep her tights on._

" _No, keep it on, I want to punish you while you wear them." Shadow ordered._

" _Sure thing luv, I'm all yours so take me." Tracer complied._

 _Shadow join with tracer in bed and got her in all fours. Tracer bend over, sticking out her ass out, jutting it towards Shadow begging him to pound her. Shadow rip off a hole of Tracer's tights and tilts her hidden panties to the side to expose her wet leaking vagina. Tracer reach down her crotch and touch the fluids coming out of her womb and licks them off of her fingers and taste her juices. She was soaking wet and she wanted Shadow right now. With that, without wasting any time, Shadow then begin putting his shaft right inside Tracer's womb and thrusts it in completely earning a loud gasp of pleasure._

" _Oh Shadow…" Tracer moaned._

 _Shadow gripped Tracer's firm ass and begin pounding her insides, pumping his penis in and out of her vagina with a slow pace at first before thrusting in a normal speed. Tracer's body moving back and forth, her ass jiggling, bouncing from the way how Shadow aggressively thrusted her. Tracer knew that Shadow isn't the type of guy that would go easy and with that Shadow started to thrust hard as he can, deliver some powerful thrusting into tracer and showering her with ecstasy and loving into her body. Tracer gripping the sheets with a strong grip, taking all of punishment she can from Shadow from his hardcore thrusting. While doing so, Shadow even speed up his pace to go faster, the black blur showing some of his power with his speed making Tracer to moan. Her moaning even start to increase the volume. Every second of Shadow pounded Tracer, she starts to get loud from the way how Shadow thrusted her._

 _A minute or two after, Shadow decides to go balls deep by pushing his penis deeper inside Tracer. Going down in every inch of the way to Tracer, it cause the overwatch agent to let out a loud gasp, screaming out of ecstasy with Shadow hitting the g-spot and he wasn't done. Shadow was just getting started, while going balls deep, Shadow begin pummeling Tracer's womb with power and speed, getting aggressive with Tracer and he wasn't going to stop and with that Shadow continue on thrusting harder and faster into the overwatch agent and having her scream to him out of pure ecstasy in her voice._

" _Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Oh fuck… FUCK! That's the spot luv, right there! Give it to me! Pound my wet pussy!" Tracer moaned._

 _Shadow grinned and gives Tracer what she wanted and pounded her harder, increasing his power of his thrusting that had Tracer squirming. The overwatch agent has been sent into overdrive, Shadow deliver rapid loving into her including the pleasure. Tracer started to feel that she's feeling the ultimate loving drawing to her and all of the pleasure, the loving, the ecstasy she's in made her go nuts. It had her growing crazy, begging more of it from Shadow as he continues pounding her insides and shows Tracer why he is the ultimate life form. Shadow smirked mischievously, hearing Tracer moan to him excites Shadow and motivated him to continue on pounding her insides with aggressive force._

 _Shadow continuously pounding her insides for minutes showing more of his power and speed to Tracer and having her squirming to him. After a minute after, Shadow decided that he wanted to make Tracer scream, making her to go completely crazy. With that Shadow had an idea in mind, he ogled over Tracer's jiggling ass while thrusting her. He notice that her anus had been twitching begging for its attention and be pounded. With an evil smirk forming on his face, Shadow ejects his erection out of Tracer's gapping vagina and aims his penis to a… different hole. This caught the overwatch agent off guard, feeling the cockhead pointing at her anus, Tracer look over her shoulder in curiosity wondering what Shadow is doing._

" _Wait Shadow, what are you doing back there?" Tracer asked._

" _Making things more interesting and that is by pounding your tight asshole." Shadow admitted._

" _Wait! You can't! I'm in experience with anal."_

" _Sorry, time to punish this nice sweet ass."_

 _Shadow gives Tracer's anus a quick and powerful thrust. This had Tracer screamed with a high volume and with that, Shadow begin pounding her ass, performing anal sex to continue their sexual intercourse. Tracer's eyes rolling backwards to her skull, she had her tongue hanging out and crying out in pain. The black blur deliver some powerful thrusting, pounding the overwatch agent with ultimate power and showing more of his power giving it to Tracer. Tracer's gripping increased, she gripped the sheets tight as she can and trying to endure the pain, trying to handle being pounded in her ass. Shadow even groped her firm ass, tightly gripping the ass cheeks as he continues thrusting Tracer and he wasn't going to stop now._

 _Tracer on the other hand squirming, feeling the pain as the hedgehog continue on pounding her ass. She wanted it to get it over with and the black blur thrusted her with aggressive force and didn't slow down to take it easy. Shadow going faster in rapid speed and the way how Shadow punishing her ass with his penis, the pain continue to make it difficult for Tracer. A few minutes faster, the pain soon started to turn into pleasure and Tracer now is starting to feel the pleasure filling her body once again. Shadow can hear Tracer by the tone of her voice, the way she enjoys it he started to give Tracer more and more ultimate pleasure knowing she wants more. With that being said, Shadow going faster and increasing his power by pounding Tracer harder with ultimate power and builds up some of his chaos energy to his advantage._

 _Going balls inside Tracer for the second time, this had Tracer screamed out of pure ecstasy. Tracer even squirmed, hollering the ultimate life form's name and got her going crazy over the ultimate loving that she's in. Tracer even felt like she's in cloud nine, Shadow hitting the g-spot that got her in her own zone and Shadow kept going and hasn't stop ever since._

" _Shadow… SHADOW! FUCK ME BABY! MORE! GIVE ME MORE, LUV! FUCK MY ASS HARDER LIKE A PORNSTAR!" Tracer shouted._

 _Shadow obliged and gives Tracer what she craved for and pounded the overwatch agent's anal for minutes now and hasn't stop. Soon the minutes turn to hours and Tracer right now is in a daze, she couldn't stop moaning from the amount of pleasure she feel from Shadow and the pure ecstasy that she's in. While the two continue with their heated sex, Tracer's phone ranged a few times. She missed a few calls from the caller I.D named Emily. It was her girlfriend that has been trying to reach Tracer but to no avail. Also, Tracer's communicator to Overwatch buzzling and ranged, even Winston had try to get in touch of Tracer but to no avail as well. Tracer had been focus on the ultimate pleasure and enjoying the sex she's having with Shadow._

 _Right now, it was around 1:30am at night and the two continue to fuck like crazy. Shadow hadn't stop thrusting while Tracer is still in all fours. The overwatch agent buried her face to the pillow and spread her legs wide and her ass kept jiggling, bouncing in motion every second from Shadow's hardcore thrusting. Shadow deliver a few more of his ultimate thrusting with brute force earning more moans from the overwatch agent. Sooner or later, the black blur can feel that he's getting close. He's almost at his limit and he knew he's about to burst. Tracer can feel Shadow throbbing in her anal and she then lifts her head up and look over her shoulder watching Shadow pounding her ass more and more to punish her more._

" _Come on luv, fuck me! Fill my ass up with you hot cum! Give it to me!" Tracer shouted._

 _Shadow kept his smirk and thrusted Tracer another minute or two, he knew he couldn't hold as he try his best once more but to him it was no avail. Shadow deliver a few more powerful thrusts and that's what did it. Shadow let out a loud cry and again ejaculated. Shadow now spurting his load inside Tracer's anal sending her a huge load of his spunk. Tracer can feel Shadow's sperm shooting in her ass, filling her ass up with his jizz. Some of Shadow's sperm came gushing out from her anal from how much he climaxed. Tracer let out a loud scream of ecstasy being filled by Shadow's spunk and still his sperm gushing out and splashing onto Tracer's ass._

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Tracer screamed._

 _Spending second of climaxing, Shadow finally ejects his shaft out of Tracer's anus. Her anal leaking his seed down to her womb and dripping down to the sheets. Her wet fluids even leak down to the sheets from how much she climaxed and how much she was in ecstasy. Shadow jerk himself off and shot the remainder of his sperm onto Tracer's ass and her back and ended their sex there. Shadow climbs off of the bed and put his clothes and shoes back on. He look over to the dazed Tracer who happen to softly moan and is in her own world from the ultimate pleasure she had from the ultimate life form himself. Tracer now know why they call him the ultimate life form._

 _Shadow chuckle a bit, he spanked Tracer's ass earning a soft squeal from the overwatch agent._

" _Mmmmmmm…" Tracer squealed._

" _Looks like she is really out of it. I must've went overboard but she asked for it. Who am I to complain? Thank you for the reward, I'll let myself out." Shadow said._

 _The ultimate life form exits the room and exits out of the apartment and left Tracer to it to get himself a hotel to stay for the night. Tracer slowly smiled in lust and rolling her eyes backwards with a goofy look on her face._

" _Wow… no wonder he's the ultimate life form… that was… awesome…" Tracer said before ending up_ _blacking out for the rest of the night._

* * *

 **Chapter eleven done and complete. That is going to be Tracer from Overwatch getting her chance with the ultimate life form in this chapter. It looked like Tracer found out why they call Shadow the Ultimate Life Form for nothing here in this hot and steamy chapter. Hope all of you enjoyed the chapter and hope you all enjoyed Tracer. Tune in next time for the next lady in line for Shadow in the next chapter. Read and Review everybody. Until then everybody stay safe, stay gold, and stay Chaotiq!**

 **Lil' Soniq out!**


	12. April O'Neil

Chapter 12: Fun in the Sewers

"So I left Tracer and let her sleep for the rest of the night. I even booked a hotel to stay for the night." Shadow concluded.

"*Whistle* Never knew you slept with a lesbian and you really give it to her." Shadow stated taking it easy with a smile.

"She asked for it, how could I refuse."

"Yeah but still, you really did a number of Tracer and made her blacked out. Even left her in a mess too."

"Yeah. That too."

"Alright then, moving on. So Shadow, who did you end up sleeping with next in your list of ladies you've encountered?"

"A girl name **April O'Neil**."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. She even gave me her cell phone number after we slept together and it was down in the sewers. I even met her turtle friends from before."

"Is that how you met April?"

"Yeah."

"This I got to hear, so how did it happen exactly."

"I paid the turtles a visit since Raph invited me to their lair and helped him train and get brutal in his fights. Ever since I defeated the turtles on our first encounter, I sort of inspired Raphael to get stronger and be a tough fighter like I am."

"I see. Interesting. Go on."

"As I was saying, it happen back when I help Raph trained…"

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _Shadow had visited the turtles lair and was invited by Raphael to help strengthen him up to be a tough fighter for the team. Ever since Shadow encountered the turtles the first time during his mission to stop a mutant rampaging New York ordered by G.U.N to investigate. Shadow had encountered and fought off the turtles and easily defeated them with ease. Finally defeating them, they all have a common enemy and Shadow reasoned with the turtles and help stop a mutant from hurting any innocent people. Shadow had became friends with the turtles and knew about their names and Leonardo welcomed Shadow to their lair anytime he wants._

 _Shadow had receive a call from Raph to help train. Shadow didn't refuse and decided to help since he had nothing else to do after he had finished a mission from G.U.N. and a way to get away from Rouge not wanting to see her in his sights. Shadow had helped the red masked bandana ninja turle in his training in the dojo and with Raph trying to strike Shadow. Shadow using his reflexes and countering Raph off and slams him down to the ground. Raph had try to go for a sweep kick but Shadow back flip away and lands on his feet. Raph did a starfish kip up and charges at Shadow with a battle cry, Shadow knee kicks Raph in the stomach and delivers a roundhouse kick knocking Raph back down to the ground._

 _Before Raph can get back on his feet, Shadow even stomp on his abdomen and strop Raphael in his tracks._

" _Whoa Shadow, you get better every second. I am jealous of you man." Raph said with a smile._

 _Shadow smirked and gets his foot off of Raph and extends his hand out to him. Raph accepts it and Shadow helps him up on his feet._

" _Even your strikes still feels like a freight train man. How do you even do it?" Raph asked._

" _I just remain calm and focus. Yeah I still have anger built inside of me but I channel that anger into my strength, my motivation to get stronger and to balance all of that without spilling bloodshed. Otherwise I would become a monster." Shadow explained._

" _You don't say. You must've trained a lot to get this stronger."_

" _Every day. As long as you keep pushing yourself, having that motivation you'll be stronger in no time. I'm sure your master helped train you as well."_

" _Yeah he does and do you think I would be strong as you someday Shadow?"_

" _Perhaps. I know you'll be, keep training and keep pushing your limits."_

" _Roget that and thanks for the training man. I surely needed that."_

" _I even felt your attacks. You seemed to be angry, something wrong before I got here?"_

" _Let's just say that Mikey happened to piss me off again with his stupid pranks."_

" _Is that so? I remember he try to prank me once and he knew not to mess with me when I gave him that look."_

" _I know and I saw the way you made him scared. Oh man, he should've seen the look on his face. It was priceless."_

" _I have to admit it was funny."_

" _Yeah it was. Do you think you can spar with me again sometime?"_

" _Whenever I get the time then yeah, I'll spar with you again."_

" _Cool. Let's go see what my brothers are doing right now?"_

 _Shadow nodded and follow his friend out of the dojo and sees Leonardo watching Space Heroes, Mikey listening to music and goofing off and Donnie at the lab inventing whatever he's inventing. Raph takes a seat with Shadow sitting down and cross his arms. Sooner or later, a certain someone enter in the turtle lair with boxes of pizza. Shadow look over hearing footsteps. It was a young and attractive girl with ginger hair which appears to be tied up into a small ponytail and right-sided curved bangs. She also has a yellow headband. She wears an elbow-length black shirt with a yellow and white sport shirt with the number "5" over it, blue denim shorts, black leggings, brown bandages/bracelets around her wrists, white high socks with two blue stripes on them and black low-heeled boots._

" _Hey guys." The girl greeted._

" _Hey April, what's up?" Raph responded._

 _April notices a black and red hedgehog sitting with Raph._

" _Hey who's the new guy?" April asked._

" _Oh this is Shadow the Hedgehog. We met him before." Leo introduced._

" _Shadow the Hedgehog? I think I've heard of you before."_

" _You have?"_

" _Yeah. I think so or I can be mistaken."_

 _That is when Mikey would try to make a joke but Donnie uses one of his bots to cover him mouth with duct tape._

 _"I know what you're thinking and for that, you lose speaking privileges." Donnie stated._

 _Mikey take off the tape off his mouth._

 _"But dude, it's so obvious! I had to make a crack at i-"_

 _Suddenly, Raph stopped him there before his brother can continue._

 _"No you don't and you better keep quiet otherwise I'll do more than tape up that mouth." Raph threatened._

 _Mikey nodded repeatedly, not wanting to piss Raph enough to pummel him. April couldn't help but to giggle and join with the turtles and Shadow and eating pizza. Shadow decided to not to eat and just remain silent with his arms crossed. April took a seat next to the ultimate life form and the turtles filled her in how they met Shadow. April even laugh a bit when Donnie told her that he defeated all four of them with ease and possess the power of Chaos that made him dangerous and tough. It even inspired Raph to be tougher like Shadow and had asked a favor to train and spar with him._

 _During their hangout, April learned a little more about Shadow. She learned that Shadow was created as a living weapon and is the ultimate life form. She even learned that Shadow is part alien who happens to have the blood of the black arms, the blood of Black Doom who was the leader of the alien race until Shadow destroyed him and stopped the Black Arms for destroying the world. Shadow even told April that he joined G.U.N to keep a promise he made to his deceased friend Maria to keep the world safe and the commander of G.U.N invited him to join the organization. April had started to like the hedgehog already and kept smiling at the ultimate life form. She even often to check the black blur out which cause Donnie to be jealous at Shadow._

 _Shadow didn't care but minded his business. He even changed his mind to eat a few pieces of pizza. Donnie then goes on to make his move, hoping he would get April to hang out with him until suddenly, there has been an alarm that the Kraang are up to no good again._

" _Dang it! Just when I was about to make my move." Donnie thought._

" _There's trouble and the Kraang are up to no good again. Let's get going." Leo ordered._

" _Finally, some action." Raph said._

 _The turtles gear up to head on out to their mission. All except for Mikey who has to stay here and is still disciplined._

" _Why does Mikey have to stay back here in the lair?" Shadow questioned._

" _Because the idiot here splattered pizza everywhere and it was a very, VERY reckless maneuver with a skateboard that almost had the population sees us." Raph responded with malice in his voice._

" _Therefore, Mikey won't be coming with us to for the next two weeks." Leo added._

" _I said I was sorry." Mikey apologized._

" _We know but I hope you can learn your lesson for being reckless the next time." Donnie stated._

 _With that, the turtles head on out while Mikey just went to his room and started to take a nap to kill off some time. This leaves Shadow with April sitting next to him with a smile on her face._

" _Well… it looks like it's just you and me Shadow." April said._

" _Yeah. I believe it is. I got some time to hang back before I can leave." Shadow responded._

" _So you're part black arms?"_

" _Yeah. That's right, what about it."_

" _Nothing, it's just I never met a mutant who's half alien."_

" _I'm not a mutant. I'm a mobian and there are others like me."_

" _Oh I see. Well you're in for a shocker since I'm also part alien mutant."_

" _Oh yeah? How did that happened? You look like a normal girl to me?"_

" _True but I have telekinesis and I can move almost anything. I even have psychic powers too."_

" _Oh I see."_

" _So you're not the only who's part alien. Anyways, who is this friend that you promised to protect the world from danger?"_

" _A friend I know a long time ago before she died. She was shot."_

" _Oh my… I'm so sorry Shadow. Was she the only friend you had?"_

" _Yes. She didn't do nothing but all she wanted was to visit earth."_

" _She practically live up in space."_

" _We have a space station called ARK. I was created there for a purpose."_

" _I did not know that. Having those powers, I'm kind of jealous of you. So you used your powers often?"_

" _Yeah. I even have an ability to control time and space."_

" _Whoa! You can teleport?"_

" _That's right."_

" _That's so cool. Wait, is that how you beat the guys when you first met them when you were out on your mission?"_

" _Yeah. That's correct. They thought I was working for Shredder or judged me as a evil mutant that was causing mayhem but apparently, I was ordered to stop some crisis around New York and that's why I encountered your friends."_

" _No wonder. I can still see the bruises that you left during their fight towards you. Are you really that strong like what Mikey and Donnie said about you?"_

" _Yes. I am."_

" _Wow. Here I am learning to be a kunoichi and hearing a story that a black and red hedgehog beatdown the guys."_

" _You're training to be a kunoichi?"_

" _Yeah. Master Splinter is teaching me. Have you met him?"_

" _Yes. To the degree."_

 _April smiled and the conversation continue on and the lair has become dead silent._

" _So… what do you plan to do next, Shadow?" April asked._

" _I don't know, how long the others will be out?"_

" _For a while anyway. Knowing Kraang, they always have Plan B on their agendas."_

" _Oh. I see."_

" _So Shadow, thought about what you want to do yet?"_

" _No. Not yet, since I'm here might as well try to find something to do. Perhaps watching a little bit of television."_

" _Or maybe… I got a better idea, handsome."_

 _Shadow look to the red head beauty with curiosity._

" _Oh yeah, what's that?" Shadow questioned._

 _April suddenly flash Shadow with bedroom eyes. April got down on her knees to the floor and start unbuttoning, unzips Shadow's pants and pulls out his shaft. After that, April then engulfs it down in her mouth and suckling on it once she seal her lips around the penis. April begin bops her head, moving her head as she started to sucking the hedgehog off and performing a blowjob. Shadow's erection start to grow to its full size while April working her magic on the black blur. This causes Shadow to moan when April using her mouth to please, she pulls away for a brief second and jerks him off rapidly with a seductive smile forming on her face._

" _You like it?" April asked._

" _Yeah. Hmm… as matter of fact, this could kill off some time before I can leave. Alright then, let's have some fun." Shadow responded earning a giggle from April._

" _I'm glad you can accept it, now sit back and let me make you feel really good."_

 _April return back to work her magic. The girl licked Shadow's shaft like a popsicle and twirling her tongue around the head of Shadow's penis. Shadow groan at this earning a smile from April who noticing Shadow is enjoying her fellatio. April licked the erection for a good whole minute before engulfing it back inside her mouth and bops her head fast to increase the pleasure for the ultimate life form. April looking up at Shadow so that she can watch the hedgehog looking down at her with an amusement smile watching her sucking him off. With that, April continue to work her magic to pleasure Shadow and to make him feel good and making some slurping noises to make the blowjob to erotic._

 _Unbeknownst to them, Mikey who happened to wake up in the nick of time. The pizza loving turtle exits out of his room wondering if his brothers came back and what Shadow and April are doing. Little did he knew that he heard the sound of slurping, at first he thought he was hearing some noises from TV but all of sudden he is really hearing the noises coming somewhere else instead from the TV. Mikey hurried over to see what's going on. Just as he is out and finding where the noises are coming from, the turtle pause and hide when he spotted April giving Shadow a blowjob._

 _Mikey started to realize where the noises are coming from, it was April who's responsible of making those noises. Hearing more slurping sounds from the girl, Mikey even spotted Shadow sitting on the couch moaning as April continues with her blowjob. Mikey had his jaw drop, he couldn't believe what he's seeing right now. April spending time with Shadow but in a sexual way. At first Mikey could interrupt them and stop them for having their intercourse but form a sneaky smirk on his face. He remembered that Donnie is totally in love with April. With an idea he had, Mikey rush on back to grab a video camera, making sure the battery is good. Mikey got to a good spot to get all of it and started recording._

" _This going to make Donnie furious and shocked. I can imagine his reaction right now dude. Ahahahaha…" Mikey said smirking._

* * *

 _With Shadow and April…_

 _April continue sucking the hedgehog's shaft and continuing on with her fellatio on Shadow. April even licks Shadow's length using her tongue and twirling her tongue around the head of his erection. While doing so, April jerks Shadow's cock with her hand rapidly giving it a nice rub to increase the pleasure then engulfs it back inside and sucks it again and started going faster so that April can suck it harder. This earn herself a few more moans from Shadow as she continues to please him with her fellatio, Shadow had relaxed himself enjoying the blowjob from April. He was impressed that she would make him feel extremely good like this and had a smile on his face. An amusing smile of that. April looks up at Shadow, curling her lips into a seductive smile noticing Shadow smiling at her with amusement. The soon to be kunoichi continue her blowjob and making Shadow feel good for about nine minutes or more._

 _While sucking the black blur's cock, April finds herself being aroused and feel getting wet just by sucking Shadow off. She started to get horny and her panties start dampening from the wet juices that slowly begin leaking from her snatch. She couldn't take it any longer, she wanted Shadow inside her right now. She even hope that Shadow can climax anytime soon. While the fellatio continue on for another minute or two, Shadow start to feel he's getting close to his limit anytime soon. April can see this by feeling Shadow's penis throbbing in her mouth while she is blowing him. With that, she had that hungry look in her eyes and bops her head fast as she can and sucks Shadow's cock faster and harder. April going all out to make Shadow climax and she isn't going to let Shadow hold it a little longer. Shadow on the other hand trying his best to hold it in just a little more but the way how April sucks him off, the ultimate life form couldn't do it and couldn't hold it little longer._

 _Shadow reach his limit and started climaxing. The black blur release his load, his spunk inside April's mouth and filling her with his seed. April shot her eyes open when she feel Shadow spurting out white liquid out of his penis with his balls emptying every drop. Surprisingly, April takes it all in and drinks it all down to her throat; April even spill a little of it from the corner of her mouth and leaking down to her chin from how much he climaxed. After seconds of climaxing, Shadow stop cumming and April finally pulls herself away. The soon to be kunoichi ejects Shadow's hard rod out of her mouth and lustfully licks her lips. Another shot of Shadow's spunk spurt out, shooting the remainder of it on April's face. This cause the red head beauty to giggle and looks up at the ultimate life form with lustful eyes._

" _Did you enjoyed that?" April asked._

" _Yes. In fact I enjoyed it. You've gotten the hang of it." Shadow complimented._

" _Thank you. I'm glad you can enjoy my blowjob. So why don't you and I start our main event?"_

 _Shadow nodded making April smirked even more. With that being said, April then start to pull down Shadow's pants and boxers down to his ankles and taking them off including his shoes to get comfortable. April even helped Shadow takes his shirt off and exposes his white fur on his chest. This made April to ogle over Shadow's body, liking what she's seeing and start undressing herself as well by taking off her shirt and bra off then followed by her denim shorts and leggings and her shoes off. She even pull down her dampened panties and tosses them to the side. Standing naked before Shadow, April then proceeds to climb on top of Shadow and readied his erection towards her snatch. Taking a handful of it, April inserts it right inside her wet vagina and slams her hips down taking all of it inside her. April let out a loud gasp from how big Shadow is, taking a moment to adjust its size and that's where April start moving her hips and begin to ride on him._

 _With April riding on the black blur, Shadow wraps his hands around the waist and soothes it with a smile and looking into April's eyes while she smiles at Shadow. The ultimate life form look into her beautiful blue eyes, it almost reminded the eyes of Maria just by looking at it. April slowly move her hips at first for the first four minutes to start things off slowly, then couple of seconds later, April start picking up the pace and started moving her hips fast in motion. April wrapping her hands around Shadow's neck, stroking his quills as she rides on him. April even looks down to Shadow, smiling while she rides on him and begin bouncing on his lap that cause her ass cheeks to jiggle. The way how April ride the black blur, she begin moaning and feel the pleasure filling her body every second during their intercourse._

" _Uh… oh Shadow…" April moaned._

" _Keep moving your hips, you want this ultimate pleasure do you?" Shadow encouraged._

 _Those words had impacted April, it had her moving her hips faster and harder onto his lap wanting more of the ultimate life form. To make things interesting, Shadow begin spanking April in the ass that cause her to squeal in ecstasy. April look to Shadow smiling and moaning at the black blur while she keeps riding the ultimate life form continuing their sex._

" _Spank me again Shadow, spank my ass. Punish me! I've been a naughty girl!" April moaned._

 _Shadow obliged, nodding his head and gives April what she wants. Shadow again spanked April's ass a quite a few times earning a few moans and squeals having April to go crazy and with that it had April to move her hips faster, bouncing on Shadow lap harder and her moans gotten a little loud from the amount of ecstasy that she's in. April even circling her hips around, grinding Shadow and takes all of his length into her snatch giving her lots of pleasure while doing this. Again it had April let out a few moans before she can bounce her hips faster once more._

" _Uh! Uh! Oh yes… YES! That's the spot Shadow, give it to me!" April moaned._

 _Shadow smiled with amusement and watching April riding him. April continue riding Shadow for fifteen minute or more still in control and the red haired beauty had gone cray over the pleasure along with the ultimate loving. Shadow even spanked April once again to earn a few squeals out from April. After another minute of riding on Shadow, the black blur then grabs April by her ass and lifts stood up on his feet and with that he started thrusting into the girl. April lets out a few loud moans with her arms and legs wrapping around him. April look over her shoulder, moaning watching Shadow thrusting rapidly into her and gives her the ultimate pleasure that would have April going crazy for._

" _Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! AH! Oh Shadow… oh Shadow! Pound me, fuck me harder! Oh fuck yeah! Harder! DEEPER!" April screamed._

 _Shadow started thrusted April a little deep pounding her inside with every inch, almost hitting her cervix but instead hitting the g-spot that had send April into complete overdrive. April rolled her eyes backwards to her skull with a wide goofy smile on her face. Shadow smirked and pounded April hard as he can with a fast pace and continue on with this for seven minutes while carrying April. April again moaned more, going insane over the ultimate pleasure and another minute later, Shadow then sets April down on her back on the couch and April spread her legs wide. Shadow looking down and hold her by her hips and rapidly thrusted the girl, making April to moan loud and crazily over the ultimate pleasure she's in. the pure ecstasy has drove her insane from how hard, how fast the black blur thrusted her._

 _April's body rocking rapidly in motion from how Shadow pounded her insides. The ultimate life form showing his ultimate power towards April and he wasn't going to stop. He kept going and showing more pleasure, more loving into April and April has been enjoying even since they started their intercourse. Her breasts even bounce rapidly while her body moving faster from how fast Shadow thrusted April. April let out a loud scream of pleasure, crying out in ecstasy when Shadow once again goes deeper, almost going balls deep into the girl._

" _Uh! Uh! UUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHH! Oh Shadow… SHADOW! SHAAAAAAAAAADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" April screamed._

 _Hearing April screaming his name is like the music to his ears. It encouraged the ultimate life form to kept going and he thrusted April, pounding her insides faster with all of his might with ultimate force. April kept moaning nonstop, she felt like she's in cloud nine from all of the pleasure, the loving, and the ecstasy she feels altogether. Shadow kept his smirk and kept thrusting April once more for eight minutes showing more of his stamina and showcasing his endurance. His black arms side took effect on him and it knew that it wanted more pleasure and more fun. Shadow thrusted April a few times before he stop and pulls away from April._

" _Turn around and show me that big ass of yours." Shadow commanded._

 _April nodded, smiling and did what Shadow told her to do. She got in all fours and juts her ass out towards Shadow. April even starts wiggling her ass, shaking it to make it jiggle for Shadow. April even begged Shadow to give her more with that lustful look on her face and in her eyes. Shadow smacked April's rump and palming it earning an appreciative moan from the girl. With that, Shadow reenters his penis back inside April's snatch and rams it back in completely. April gasped, crying out of pleasure and Shadow resume to thrust her, pumping his rod in and out of April with rapid speed. Holding her by the hips, Shadow looking down, ogling April's jiggling ass from each and every thrust that made it jiggle. Shadow smirked and spanked her ass once more a few times earning a loud couple of squeals from April. While thrusting April, Shadow squeeze her ass with his right hand and rams his shaft deeper inside the girl and making her screamed once more, going completely nuts over the black blur's ultimate pleasure and Shadow continues to make her go crazy and having her in overdrive._

" _Oh! Oh! Oh! OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH! Fuck me Shadow, fuck me harder! You're going to make me cum!" April shouted._

 _The sex continue for a whole hour with Shadow in control and pounding the bricks out of April. Shadow hearing how April moan, her volume of her voice going nuts over the black blur's pleasure. While thrusting April more and more inside her, Shadow can feel that he's getting close and is about to reach his limit anytime soon. April can feel Shadow throbbing rapidly inside her snatch, she knew that Shadow is about to climax._

" _Give it to me! Give me your cum, Shadow!" April moaned._

 _Shadow thrusted April a few times then hits the last one. After that's done, Shadow then ejects his shaft out of April's womb and had her down on her knees. April looking up at Shadow who is stroking his shaft rapidly and seconds after, Shadow shot ropes of white sticky liquid out of his shaft and splashes it onto April's face, covering her face with his sperm. There were some portions of it onto her hair while Shadow emptied every drop from his balls. April even sticks out her tongue to get a taste of Shadow's spunk. There were a few of it shooting inside her mouth as April takes all of it on her fair and mouth. April even let out a soft moan while Shadow climaxed and seconds after, the sex ended and Shadow finished climaxing. April licking her lips and wipes off Shadow's sperm off of her face and licks it off of her fingers._

" _Wow… that was amazing… you're… amazing Shadow…" April complimented between her moans._

" _Thank you, I'm glad you can enjoy that." Shadow responded._

" _I've never knew you had this much stamina, you really are the ultimate life form."_

" _I always proof that I'm the ultimate life form and still is today."_

" _*Giggle* Anyways, we better get dressed before the guys spotted us naked or Mikey would spotted us out of nowhere."_

" _Good idea."_

 _Shadow and April put their clothes and shoes back on and pretend like nothing happened. April even cleaned herself up afterwards and things went back to normal. The two now watching TV for a moment before Shadow can take off._

" _You're about to take off?" April asked._

" _Yeah. Got to head back to G.U.N HQ." Shadow responded._

" _Before you go, do you want my phone number?"_

" _What for?"_

" _If you want to talk or hang out, just give me a call. Also we can have another round of sex again."_

" _Hmm… sure, I'll take you up on that offer."_

 _April smiled and gives Shadow her phone number to add into his list of contacts. Before Shadow can leave, April kissed the black blur on the lips before letting him go._

" _Call me anytime Shadow." April said waving goodbye._

 _Shadow nodded, waving goodbye and exits the lair and return on back to HQ. Shadow even spanked April's ass before leaving and cause the red to smile and blushed. April decides to head on home for the night and dreams about the black blur while she smiled. Mikey had capture every footage he record and hid his camera back in his room with a mischievous smile._

" _I wonder how Donnie is going to react when I show him the tape." Mikey wondered._

* * *

 **Chapter twelve up and done! That's going to be April O'Neil from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) to have her chance with the ultimate life form in this chapter. I had a lot of fun making this chapter and it got hot and steamy for these two. April now realize why they call him the ultimate life form and Shadow proofed it. Anyways, hope all of you enjoy the chapter of this story and there's more to come so tune in next time for the next lady for Shadow in the next chapter. Read and Review everybody and until next time and on the next update. Stay safe, stay gold, and stay Chaotiq!**

 **Lil' Soniq out!**


	13. Mai Shiranui

Chapter 13: A Fighter's Rebound

"And so after that, I've returned back to HQ after the sex I had with April." Shadow concluded.

"Whoa… talk about getting freaky. Was the girl hot?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. She certainly was."

"Cool. That was a wicked story there Shads. So you still have April's number and you kept in touch with her?"

"Yeah. To the degree, she's starting to improve a lot of being a kunoichi."

"That's good to know man. Best of luck to her."

"Yeah. Me too."

"So moving on, who did you end up sleeping with next on your list?"

"A woman who goes by the name **Mai Shiranui** , a fighter of the King of Fighters tournament."

"Oh her? I've heard of her and I've seen her on TV competing. That's the one with large breasts right?"

"Yeah."

"Hello! This is the story that I'm dying to hear. Wait a second! Isn't she in a relationship with Andy, I remember hearing that during her interview."

"Yes but they've broken up."

"Whoa! Really? What happen?"

"I'll tell you once I explain the whole story between myself and Mai."

"Ok. Proceed."

"Thank you, it begin when I met with Andy at the bar catching up on how are things at his end."

"Whoa you knew Andy?"

"Yes and I used to compete in a tournament."

"That was when you still having relationship issues and you're still having them right?"

"Precisely."

"I knew it. Sorry, please continue."

"It's fine. As I was saying, I went to hang out with Andy at a bar and catch up…"

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _Shadow gotten a call from a friend he knew back when he compete in the King of Fighters tournament. He couldn't refuse the offer and knew he need a friend to hang out with instead of sparring with E123 Omega. Shadow rode his bike to the bar where his friend is being located by a text he sent out to the ultimate life form. It took Shadow a few minutes to arrive at a bar and parked his bike. Shadow then step foot inside the bar and look for his friend, spotting the person he's looking for, Shadow approaches to the man with long blonde hair getting a drink. It was Andy Bogard who is the one that called Shadow and asked to meet with him._

 _Andy look over and smiled at the ultimate life form._

" _Shadow, glad you can make it." Andy greeted._

" _Hey yourself Andy." Shadow responded taking a seat next to him._

 _Shadow ordered a drink and paid for it and have a toast with Andy._

" _So how is business with G.U.N?" Andy asked._

" _It's been good. We've been very busy as of late to protect the world. So how are things at your end?" Shadow retorted._

" _Great. I've been training and getting stronger as of late."_

" _Is it progressing?"_

" _Yes. It is. I've been competing some tournaments here and there even King of Fighters."_

" _I see."_

" _So what about you Shadow. Have you been competing too?"_

" _No. I've been busy with work at G.U.N."_

" _Oh that's right. So how is your girlfriend Rouge doing?"_

 _Shadow didn't answer and look away growling._

" _Um… is something wrong Shadow?" Andy asked._

" _Rouge cheated on me and I haven't spoken to her since." Shadow answered with venom in his voice._

" _Oh… I'm sorry to hear that. Sorry if I brought that up."_

" _It's fine."_

" _Is that how you been competing just to get the anger, the rage out of your system?"_

" _Precisely."_

" _The way you fight, it felt like rage had consumed you but you kept your cool but your attacks felt like I got hit by a freight train. I remember having a few bruises before."_

" _Well they don't call me the ultimate life form for nothing."_

" _That's true. You possess those unique powers and yet you're still strong and remain the same Shadow. How do you even do it?"_

" _I have my ways. So how is Mai doing, how is your relationship with her is going?"_

" _Well…"_

 _Before Andy can retort, he checks up his phone hearing his phone ring. He checks his phone and sees Mai's name popping up on the phone. Shadow notices this and Andy ignores the call._

" _Aren't you going to answer it?" Shadow asked._

" _No… I can't." Andy responded._

" _Why not, isn't she your girlfriend?"_

" _Was my girlfriend. I've called it quits and we decide to head to our separate ways. She accepted it but has been calling me, wanting to rekindle our relationship. Yes we're friends but somehow Mai has been calling me."_

" _Does it annoy you?"_

" _Yes. I don't want to go off on Mai, it'll make me feel bad if I yell at her. I've been trying to find a way to talk to her in a respectable way and I don't want to ruin our friendship we have together."_

" _I can understand that. How about this, why don't I go and talk to Mai for you."_

" _You will?"_

" _Yes. Any friend of mine who is in trouble, I will do my best to help."_

" _Thank you Shadow, you're a true lifesaver."_

" _You're welcome, good talking to you."_

" _Perhaps you and I can spar sometime Shadow."_

" _Yeah. Perhaps…"_

 _Shadow finished his drink and take off, leaving the bar and hop on his bike. Andy even gave Shadow the address of her place, her dojo and heads over there. It didn't take that long for Shadow to get there but it did took him minutes. Shadow parked his bike in front of the dojo and enters inside hoping Mai is inside. Shadow enters inside the dojo looking for Mai so he knocks on the wall hoping to get anyone's attention._

" _Hello, is someone there?" Shadow asked._

" _Andy, Andy is that you?" a woman questioned._

 _Shadow hear some footsteps and sees a beautiful woman with brown hair tied up in a ponytail making her appearance. She even has large breasts that bounce every second from every movements. She had a smile on her face but it turn to a sly sad look when it wasn't Andy but instead, it was the ultimate life form himself is standing before her._

" _Shadow the Hedgehog! Oh my goodness! I never thought the ultimate life form could come to my dojo. What a pleasant surprise." Mai said._

" _Yeah well here I am. Hello Mai, Andy told me about you." Shadow responded._

" _You know Andy?"_

" _Yeah. He's a friend of mine."_

" _Did he told you about me?"_

" _Yes. In fact he did, he mentioned that you guys broken up and remain as friends?"_

" _Yeah. That's true and I take it that you know why I kept calling him, right?"_

" _Of course. Andy informed me that you want him back?"_

" _Yes. In fact, I truly love Andy with all of my heart. Every day I keep thinking about him and I want him back. He's always focus on his training and to get stronger. Sometimes I wish he never cared about me. I wish I could've done more instead of not breaking things off with him to remain friends."_

" _Andy does care about you. Don't try to think of it that way. You know he's a good guy. Perhaps he's not ready to start a relationship. At least not yet."_

" _Hmm… perhaps you're right. Thinking about Andy and being so stressed about him and wanting him back making me realize that I haven't have any fun with my friends since I always turned down the offers to hang out. Perhaps I should remain single until I'm ready to start to relationship with Andy."_

" _That's the spirit. Good to know you understand."_

" _Thanks Shadow, for that reality check."_

" _No problem. I guess my job here is done, I'll let myself out and be on my way."_

 _Shadow turn to face the door and prepares to leave. Mai suddenly stop the black blur before he can leave. Shadow look over his shoulder with concern._

" _Something wrong?" Shadow asked._

" _No. Nothing is wrong, perhaps you can stay a little longer. Maybe we can talk some more?" Mai suggested._

 _Thinking this through for a bit, Shadow thought why not and talk with Mai some more._

" _Alright, what do you want to talk about?" Shadow asked._

" _Well I want to see if you have a girlfriend?" Mai questioned._

" _I don't have one, not anymore."_

" _Oh really? What happened?"_

" _She cheated on me with a friend I know and that I've been angry ever since. I'm still having relationship issues."_

" _Oh my… I'm so sorry Shadow."_

" _It's fine."_

" _Hey… you know, I know you know that I had a relationship issue, right?"_

" _Yeah."_

" _Why don't you and I have some "fun" since both of us are single and we're not seeing anyone in advance?"_

" _What do you mean "fun"?"_

 _Mai turn her cheerful smile into a seductive one. With that, Mai pressed her body against Shadow's and pressing her breasts against his chest and twirl her finger around Shadow's chest into neat circles._

" _What I mean fun is why don't you and I head back to my room and we make some sweet, sweaty, and dirty love to each other? Show me what you got ultimate life form." Mai suggested by rubbing the hedgehog's crotch with her other hand._

" _I don't know…" Shadow retorted having second thoughts._

" _Come on baby, I'll make it worth your while. I can tell that you're tense and you're still having relationship problems. What do you say? I'll make it worth your while."_

 _Mai lean in and kisses Shadow on the cheek then lean a trail of kissing on the neck. Shadow started to tense up from the sensation that he's in and Mai starting to get wet when she feel Shadow's rod started the enlarge to its full size, creating a bulge in his pants. Shadow at first would decline but however, since Mai is single and he's single. He knew that Mai is right and so, the black blur made his decision and turn to Mai with a smirk._

" _Ok then, you got it. You're right, we're both single so I guess it won't hurt to have sex with you." Shadow accepted._

" _Yes! Come on baby, let's head to my room and I'll show you what these babies can do." Mai suggested playfully bouncing her breasts._

* * *

 _Mai's Bedroom…_

 _There have been clothes and shoes sprawled all over the floor which they were Shadow and Mai's clothes. We see the two of them in bed making out with Shadow being on top of Mai, the two caressing one another with their hands while they made out intimately. Mai let out some soft moans during their kiss. Each of them were erotic by the tone of Mai's moans. Soon they begin to wrestle their tongues for dominance and making their makeout session to get freaky by the looks of it. Spending minutes of kissing, Shadow pulls away, departs his lips and begin thrusting Mai as his hardened penis was already inside Mai the entire time during their makeout._

 _Shadow looking into Mai's eyes and starts thrusting her, pumping his cock in and out of Mai's vagina and pounding her wounds with each thrust given to her. Shadow deliver some hard and powerful thrusts, he realize, know that Mai wasn't the kind of girl that would be going easy on so Shadow gives her what she wanted. Mai rested her head on a pillow, moaning into ecstasy with a lustful smile and closes her eyes, enjoying the sensation, the pleasure filling her body and it had Mai start to moan by Shadow's thrusting._

" _Uh. Uh. Oh Shadow… right there, that's the spot baby." Mai moaned._

 _Shadow smile and kept on thrusting Mai. The ultimate life form can feel her insides tightening around his cock from the way how he thrusted her. Shadow pumping his penis hard into Mai and giving her twice the pleasure for the fighter to enjoy. His crotch hitting against Mai's crotch from how hard he thrusted her. It cause the sound of clapping and Shadow continue to thrust her hard as he can knowing she the type of girl that wants a good time. Putting his back into it, the black blur press down his hands to the bed and start picking up the pace to go faster._

" _Uh! Oh yeah baby! That's it, right there!" Mai moaned._

 _Shadow soon can tell that Mai wanted more, wanting him to go faster and harder for her. Oblige to do so, Shadow begin going faster and put more power into his thrusting. Mai feeling Shadow's cock pumping rapidly into her vagina with full force. Soon it begin to send her into overdrive, making Mai to go crazy over the ultimate pleasure that Shadow had been planning to give to her. Opening her eyes, Mai reach her arms out and wraps them around Shadow and pulls the ultimate life form closer. Shadow form an evil smirk and his eyes begin to flash. His black arms instincts has gotten to him, his mind and body know what it wants and with that Shadow begin going faster and pounding Mai harder as he can with ultimate force._

 _Mai begin moaning louder, going completely insane from how hard, how fast the ultimate life form thrusted her. He rapidly pumps his shaft in and out of her snatch. Soon Mai begin leaking fluids from her vagina from the amount of pleasure she's in from how long Shadow thrusted her. The pleasure was too much for Mai and the fighter slowly start to unwrap her arms off of Shadow and let him go. Shadow lean away and began delivering some powerful thrusting into the girl. Mai shot her eyes widen, Shadow had then thrusted her deeper and hitting her womb; Shadow even hits the g-spot inside Mai that cause her to scream his name._

 _Hearing her voice, Shadow went on grabbing Mai by her hips and rapidly thrusted the fighter and punish her insides with all of his might making Mai to moan for him again and again._

" _Uh! UH! UUUUUUUUUUHHHHH! Oh Shadow… give it to me baby! Make me forget about Andy and make me remember the ultimate pleasure you're giving me right now you handsome beast!" Mai moaned._

" _You want it then you got it and you big titty bitch." Shadow grinned._

 _The black blur gives Mai what she wanted but a lot more. It had Mai scream Shadow's name once more when he thrusted deeper into her womb with maximum speed. Her body even begin shaking rapidly from how much punishment Shadow dished out to Mai and Mai on the other hand is enjoying the hell out of it including the hardcore sex she's having with Shadow this far. Shadow's nonstop and powerful thrusting had cause Mai's bed to shake and move in motion every second of his thrusting. Mai's moans, squeals, and the screams had filled the entire room and the fighter felt like she's in cloud nine, still feel like she's into overdrive from how much Shadow thrusted the woman._

 _While Shadow thrusted Mai and having her going crazy, begging the hedgehog for more of his ultimate pleasure. Soon her breasts begin rapidly moving hypnotically from how fast Shadow thrusted her. Shadow look over, ogling Mais's big breasts the way how they bounce. Mai playfully rubs her tits and looks at Shadow._

" _Come on baby, squeeze my big fat titties, give them the love they desperately wanted." Mai moaned._

 _Shadow obliged to do so and reaches his hands over and gropes her breasts nice and tight earning a loud squeal from Mai. Shadow right now thrusting without using his hands to hold her hips. The black blur kept thrusting faster and gropes her breasts at the same time making the fighter begging for more and Shadow continue not to disappoint and impresses Mai even more of his stamina and endurance. Shadow begin to tweak Mai's nipples, pinching them while he gives it to her. Mai let out a high pitch scream for Shadow and he deliver a few more powerful thrusts into the girl._

" _More! MORE! GIVE ME MORE SHADOW!" Mai squirmed._

 _After minutes had passed for Shadow who kept thrusting Mai faster and harder nonstop. Mai wanting to switch positions so she then uses her strength and turn Shadow over. Right now Mai is on top of Shadow with the black blur resting his back on the bed and his head on a pillow. Mai then start bouncing her hips, moving her ass fast as she can for more pleasure from the ultimate life form. Shadow still had his hands squeezing Mai's breasts so he kept playing with them, fondling them for his heart content to make Mai moan by the arousal of his touch. Mai tilts her head backwards, her eyes glancing up at the ceiling riding on Shadow like a horse and even going crazy over the ultimate pleasure that she's in all from Shadow._

 _Shadow let go of Mai's breasts and let her take control and watch her breasts bounce for the fun of it. Mai had rested her hands on Shadow's chest; the fighter even rubs his white fur and keep her pace and her hips moving steadily while riding on Shadow's lap. Mai even let out a few moans escaping from her lips from how much the pleasure is making her go crazy and how she love the pleasure filling her body._

" _Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Oh Shadow… oh Shadow's you're going to make me cum!" Mai moaned._

 _Mai continue to move and bounce her hips on Shadow's lap and continuously riding the black blur. Mai's moans gotten louder by the second and the pleasure she's in right now is beyond amazing for her to enjoy. To make things erotic for the fighter, Shadow went on to spank Mai in the ass to cause her ass cheeks to jiggle from the impact. This made Mai squeal from being smacked._

" _Yes! Spank my ass Shadow! Spank me harder! Punish this slutty bitch!" Mai moaned._

 _Shadow gave Mai what she wanted and spanked her ass once more a couple more times but this time, he spanked the fighter harder using his chaos energy to do the trick. It cause Mai's ass cheeks to turn red and afterwards he gropes them and squeezes them tight and encouraging Mai to move her hips faster. Mai enjoyed Shadow's touch and kept going and not wanting to stop because of the pleasure she's receiving from the ultimate life form. Mai continue on riding Shadow for minutes now, it was around thirty minutes or more and Mai's body couldn't stop moving on their very own due to the lust._

 _Shadow had enjoy relaxing his body and allowing Mai to take control to make him feel extremely good. The sex had became steamy and freaky throughout the entire intercourse. Both of them enjoy it with one another and enjoying each other's company. As minutes pass by with Mai continue to ride the black blur like a horse, suddenly Shadow begin to feel that he's getting closer to his limit. Mai felt Shadow throbbing inside while riding him. She sees the sign that Shadow is almost at his limit and about to climax anytime soon._

 _With a dirty idea came up in her head; taking a few seconds of riding and bouncing her hips on Shadow, Mai finally climbs off of Shadow and gets down to his crotch. Shadow look over wondering what Mai is up to now. Shadow had gotten his answer when he sees Mai wrapping his cock around with her big breasts. Squeezing them and smothering his cock with the use of her tits, Mai then start moving them fast enough to make Shadow moan and squeezing it penis between them and performs a paizuri on Shadow._

" _Ah…" Shadow moaned._

" _There you go baby, you love how I rub my big tits around your big delicious cock." Mai cooed._

 _With another idea popping in her head, Mai leans inward spotting Shadow's head of his shaft popping out each and every second while moving her breasts. Mai engulfs the head in her mouth, sealing her lips and suckling it causing Shadow to have the chills. The fighter right now giving Shadow a blowjob and a paizuri altogether, increasing the pleasure ten times fold for the ultimate life form to enjoy. Shadow closed his eyes moaning as Mai continue to please him and making him feel extremely good. Mai even taste her juices that coated around Shadow's shaft and started to suck on his cock harder all because she taste the juices around the length._

" _Mmm! I never knew I taste this good. Oh yeah… I can't get enough of this and Shadow's cock taste delicious." Mai thought._

 _Mai continue to work her magic on Shadow and making him feel extremely good altogether with the use of her mouth and breasts. Mai had determine to make Shadow climax and give the fighter her reward. Shadow hold it in him to enjoy the pleasure a little bit more. With that hungry look in her eyes while working her magic, Mai wasn't going to let Shadow hold it a little more. She wanted her treat now and again working her magic with her skills once more on Shadow. While doing so, Mai had admitted that she's impress that how long Shadow lasted due to his endurance. It was because he's the ultimate life form and it became a little tricky for Mai but however, she enjoy to make Shadow being entertained._

 _Mai continue with her blowjob and paizuri for nine minutes. She can feel Shadow almost at his limit, closing in to climax. Mai looking over to Shadow who has been groaning and let out a few moans, enjoying being smothered by her breasts and mouth. Mai ejects Shadow's rod out of her mouth and rapidly move her breasts faster knowing Shadow is almost there, moments away to reach his limit._

" _Come on baby, cum for me. Cum all over my big tits. Spray them with your hot spunk!" Mai encouraged._

 _Shadow again tries to hold it a little more but unfortunately for him, Mai isn't going to let it happen. Spending seconds with her pazuri, Mai had finally made Shadow climax. The ultimate life form begin ejaculating, shoots ropes of white sticky goo out of his penis and splashing on Mai's face and her breasts. Mai continue moving her breasts and squeezing Shadow's cock hard to make him spurt out some more._

" _That's it baby, cum all over my titties." Mai cooed._

 _Shadow cried out of pleasure while climazing. Shadow had spurt more of his cum out of him and spurting on Mai's face and breasts. Shadow spend a whole minute climaxing and covered Mai face and breasts with his sperm. Shadow had stop climaxing and Mai lustfully lick her lips, giggles at Shadow as the sex finally ended and she couldn't help but to smile._

" _That was incredible Shadow. You sure know how to show a girl a good time." Mai said._

" _I tried." Shadow retorted sitting up._

" _Did that make you feel better?"_

" _I should be asking you that."_

" _Yeah. It did and I enjoyed a good fuck. I can really have some fun right now with my friends."_

" _Good to know. Well glad you're happy, I guess I can make my exit and be on my way."_

 _Shadow climbs off the bed and just about to put his clothes back on before leaving, Mai then stopped him from leaving._

" _Leaving so soon baby, don't go." Mai exclaimed._

" _Why should I?" Shadow inquired._

" _We can have some more fun, if you got some energy left in you that is."_

" _What are your suggesting?"_

 _Mai smiled and give Shadow her answer. Which way she showed it by getting in all fours and spread her legs wide and smacked her ass to cause it to jiggle._

" _Why don't we start round two of our love making, this time I want you to fuck me right in the ass." Mai suggested gesturing Shadow to come get her._

" _Hmm… maybe it won't hurt to have second round. Alright then, you're on." Shadow accepted._

 _Shadow join with Mai back in bed and begin their second round of their love making. It looked like it's going to be a long and steamy night for these two._

* * *

 **Chapter thirteen everybody! That's Mai Shiranui from the King of Fighters to have a chance with the black blur in this hot and steamy chapter. Sure made it freaky for Mai here to get the ultimate pleasure from the ultimate life form. Hope all of you enjoy the chapter. Tune in next time for the next lady in line with the ultimate life form here. Until then everybody, take care and see you all on the next update of this story.**

 **Read and Review everybody. Stay safe, stay gold, and stay Chaotiq!**

 **Lil' Soniq out!**


	14. Mathilda

Chapter 14: A Pimp's Cyborg

"With that, me and Mai decide to enjoy the moment of sex for the time being. However, it went through the entire night." Shadow concluded with his arms crossed.

"*Whistle* Knowing Mai, I guess she's that kind of girl who likes to have a good time. You on the other hand showed her an awesome time when you gave it to her." Sonic stated.

"Yeah… I still have relationship issues and I still haven't talked to Rouge."

"True but still man, you slept with Mai throughout the entire night. That's because of your endurance you have in ya since you know, you're the ultimate life form."

"That's very true. Also, she gave me her number to give her a call to hangout or want to have sex if I had a bad day or need a stress relief."

"Right… so are you going to get to the next girl in your list of females you've encountered?"

"Yes. Now then, this is a unique one and remember ending up in the future."

"Really? What year?"

"I don't know the year but I did ended up in a different timeline where there are mutants, drones, and very different places if I remember."

"Looks like you must've fought to survive. Did you have a Chaos Emerald while you were there?"

"Yes. I was about to go back home but I decided to see what's out there and found some new competition to fight to get all of my frustrations out. Also I happen to sleep with a cyborg."

Sonic who taking a sip of his soda but spit take by spitting out his drink and look to the ultimate life form in shock.

Whoa time out! Seriously? You fucked a cyborg? A female cyborg?"

"Yes. In fact, it was a pimp's girl."

"A pimp who has a cyborg lady by his side!? Okay, now I really want to hear this."

"I can assure you, she's hot attractive."

"No kidding. So who is this female cyborg?"

"A woman named **Mathilda**. She doesn't talk much but she's a silent type, and she can fight. She proved to be strong as I remember."

"Speaking of cyborgs, is this pimp also a cyborg?"

"Yeah and they're bounties hunters."

"Something tells me that you were a bounty that they've tried to collect on you?"

"That's right."

"This interesting. So Shads, are you going to tell me the story or what?"

"I am actually. It started when I was at a bar called Asylum in Altambra, the city of tomorrow…"

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _Due from the mishap of Chaos Control, the ultimate life for finds himself in another timeline and a dangerous situation. There are mutants, crazy people, and the whole world is in ruins. Shadow have seen this before like what happen in Station Square where the Black Arms plan to destroy the world but Shadow stopped the Black Arms and defeated Black Doom to put his cursed past behind him. Shadow decided to stick around and explore the ruined world and killing mutants and fighting off anyone that get in his way. Shadow even fought the BPS that stand in his way, thinking he's the enemy and took them all down including the BPS drones._

 _Shadow had earned quite a bit of cash to get by and get some supplies and shelter during his little journey around the ruined world. Shadow had find himself a bar to relax called Asylum in Altambra the city of tomorrow. Shadow look around the place and takes off his hood of his tattered cloak and took a seat on a stool and ordered himself a drink. The bar-bot pour a glass of liquor for Shadow and hands it to him. Paying for his drink and serving him a nice tip which the bar-bot thanked for his kindness, Shadow takes a sip of his drink and minded his business. Shadow can feel the atmosphere of a few killseekers looking at him but minded their business and continue to their usual routine in the bar._

 _Unaware for Shadow, someone who some people had been eyeing on the black blur, waiting for a perfect chance to confront the ultimate life form. Biding their time, waiting for the right moment. It didn't take long when Shadow had his drink and took his leave. Shadow exits out of the bar and walk through the streets of altambra and heads off to wherever it takes him, hoping to kill some more mutants for some extra cash. Shadow stop minutes after, sensing that someone is following him, watching him and look around the place._

 _Suddenly, a killseeker is being tossed towards Shadow so Shadow kicks the killseeker away and hits the wall. Afterwards, he quickly gets up on his feet and took off running, screaming in fear. Shadow look to his right and sees an African American dressed as a pimp with gold chains around his neck and has a title on his back saying Black Baron. Also, along beside him is a female with purple hair with sunglasses and has a purple outfit. Plus the pimp even wears golden gloves with incredible power._

" _Well well well, if it isn't Shadow the Hedgehog. The ultimate life form and the badass motherfucka around the place." The male said smirking with his golden grill._

" _Who the hell are you supposed to be?" Shadow asked._

" _Don't you see? I'm a pimp and the name's Blacker Baron, bitch. Better remember that?" Black Baron retorted._

" _More like a deadbeat pimp who doesn't have any money."_

" _Hehehe…" the woman giggled._

" _Baby, that ain't cool." Black Baron exclaimed._

" _So what do you guys want?" Shadow asked._

" _Isn't it obviously fool? We're here to collect that bounty that's on your head. Hey Mathilda, what's the price on this punk ass's head?"_

 _The woman known as Mathilda, appears to be a cyborg and scans the black blur._

" _He's worth 100,000 dinar, daddy." Mathilda informed._

" _Oooooweeee! That's what I'm talking about. That's a big pay I've been waiting all day, baby." Black Baron said in joy._

" _Bounties hunters huh? You guys don't have what it takes to stop me." Shadow warned._

" _Like hell we do, I'm going to collect that paper and I'm going to make it rain like there's not tomorrow baby."_

 _Shadow rolled his eyes which upset the Black Baron. Mathilda even giggle a bit and Black Baron begin to activate his gloves, controlling fire by his own will._

" _Time to collect that big cash." Black Baron said smirking._

" _You think those is going to put me down?" Shadow asked._

" _Hell yeah! These are called the Super Sexy Fist of Fire. These bad boys are going to burn you into crisp motherfucker."_

" _*Chuckle* I like to see you try?"_

 _Black Baron growled and starts charging at the ultimate life form. He goes for a punch with his gloves but Shadow easily dodges him and flash kicks Baron up in the air and launches himself towards Baron to end the fight quickly. However, Shadow is interrupted by Mathilda who jumps in and struck Shadow with a kick to send the black hedgehog back down to the ground. Shadow landed on his feet then dodges an incoming attack, a flying kick from Mathilda who lands on her feet. Just when Shadow can attack her, Mathilda grabs her whip and transforms it into a giant spiked bat and swings it at Shadow but Shadow dodges it just in time before it can hit him._

 _Mathilda begin to smile and charges at Shadow and swings her bat at the black blur. Using his reflexes, Shadow dodges the bat from Mathilda then counters her off with an uppercut and Black Baron takes this chance and strikes Shadow with a spinning uppercut to knock Shadow off of his feet and hits the ground. Mathilda launches herself up in the air and swing down her bat down at Shadow to go for the finishing move. Shadow then chaos control out of way allowing Mathilda to hits the ground with her bat. Shadow then reappears and spinning heel kick Mathilda right to the chin and sends her flying towards a nearby wrecked taxi car._

" _Mathilda! Oh hell nahh playa, nobody hurts my bitch." Black Baron threatened._

 _Black Baron runs up to Shadow and readied his fist. Shadow blocks the punch with his hand and Black Baron surprises Shadow by striking him in his abdomen and sends Shadow flying and hits the wall a feet away from Black Baron. Black Baron picks up the nearby wrecked car and throws it at the ultimate life form. Shadow curls himself into a ball and launches himself, breaking through the wrecked vehicle that causes to explode during impact. Shadow struck down Black Baron with his homing attack then back flip away and hits the ground. Mathilda swung her bat and hits Shadow knowing she got him this time. To Mathilda's surprise, Shadow blocked it off with his arm. The spikes penetrate his arm during the impact and it didn't' faze Shadow not one bit. Shadow just smirked, shaking off the pain and grabs Mathilda by the neck and slams her down to the ground and heals his wounds by Chaos Heal and a little bit of the healing factor that help Shadow to heal off his wounds._

 _Shadow then start pummeling down Mathilda with a few strikes, a few punches to the face. Black Baron rushes in and elbowed Shadow sending him to hit the wall and crash through it. Black Baron then checks up on his girl._

" _Mathilda, you okay baby?" Black Baron asked._

 _Mathilda nod in response and look over at Shadow who pops out of the hole of the wall._

" _This motherfucker is strong as he looks. It's going to be real hard to take this son of a bitch down." Black Baron said._

" _You're right. It's going to take a lot more to take me down. However, time I show you my ultimate power, making you wish you never picked a fight with me." Shadow exclaimed._

" _Wait what? The hell you mean ultimate power?"_

 _Shadow simply smirked and starts taking off his inhibitor rings that restrains his power. Shadow begin engulfing red aura, tapping into his Chaos Force and activated Chaos Boost. Shadow then charges at Black Baron and delivers one single punch that sends the Black Baron flying and hits the wall. During the crash, Black Baron crash through the wall and is laid there unconscious. Mathilda got up on her feet and transforms her whip into her bat again and struck Shadow once more, this time hitting him right in the face. Unfortunately, it didn't hurt Shadow and Shadow look to the female cyborg wondering if that's what she can over._

" _Is that the best you can do?" Shadow asked._

 _Shadow uppercuts Mathilda up in the air then chaos control atop of Mathilda and kicks her down to the ground and causes a big crash, creating a small crater with cracks and Mathilda is down on her back defeated and couldn't fight anymore. Shadow landed down on his feet and put his inhibitor rings back on and deactivate his Chaos Boost._

" _Humph. Not even a challenge. I thought cyborgs were supposed to dangerous and tough." Shadow pondered._

 _Shadow turn around and leave the defeated Black Baron and Mathilda behind. Black Baron raises his head and glares at Shadow._

" _Yeah… you better run bitch… you're just lucky that I didn't bring up my A game." Black Baron insulted._

 _Shadow stop his tracks, look over his shoulder giving Black Baron a death glare. Shadow then tosses a Chaos Spear and shut Black Baron up and knocks him unconscious. Mathilda could only do is watch the black hedgehog leave. Just watching the ultimate life form leave and look how powerful he is, Mathilda couldn't help but to feel some kind of feeling towards Shadow. She doesn't know why but it feels that she's attractive to the black blur. This also had an idea for the cyborg and hopes of finding Shadow. With that, Mathilda picks herself up and place her whip away around her waist and looks to the Black Baron who is still unconscious. It look like he'll be out for a while so Mathilda heads off to find Shadow._

* * *

 _Elsewhere…_

 _Shadow had found a few mutants and killed them using his chaos energy with his inhibitor rings off of his wrists to unleash his full power. It didn't take long as Shadow finished off killing the mutants and look around knowing he brought a little bit of carnage to the mutants. Before Shadow can leave, he then start sensing someone and just when he can confront the spy, it was Mathilda who found Shadow. The same cyborg that Shadow defeated a few minutes ago including Black Baron._

" _Oh, it's you. Came for another rematch?" Shadow asked._

 _Mathilda shook her head in response._

" _Not much of a talker aren't you?" Shadow questioned._

 _Mathilda shook her in in response once more._

" _So what do you want? You want something from me?" Shadow presumed._

 _Mathilda nodded, giving Shadow her answer._

" _Alright, I'll bite. What do you want me? You want money?"_

 _Mathilda shook her head._

" _Collect a bounty on me?"_

 _Mathilda give Shadow the same answer._

" _Want to know my power?"_

 _The same answer Mathilda give to Shadow once again._

" _Then what is it? You're wasting my time."_

 _Finally, Mathilda spoke._

" _How about you and I have get down and dirty?" Mathilda suggested._

" _You're suggesting sex aren't you?" Shadow inquired._

 _Mathilda nodded._

" _Have sex with a cyborg? Is this some kind of joke?"_

 _Mathilda shook her head._

" _I see. You're a cyborg and if I do this, are you going to try to hurt me or kill me?" Shadow questioned._

" _Not likely. I thought want to do something other than fight. Besides I like guys who are dangerous and you're just that type of guy who can give me a good time, baby." Mathilda responded, giving her sincere answer to the black blur._

" _Oh. I see. Hmm… I have been hunting and kill mutants for some cash for some time now. Alright then, I guess sex wouldn't hurt and I can use a relief."_

 _Mathilda smirked and approaches to Shadow and pulls him close, not wanting to poke her spiked breasts against Shadow. With that, the two then start making out and get their mood started with Mathilda dragging Shadow's hand over to her ass to get second base on her. Shadow deepen the kiss a little to make things a little interesting for these two and Shadow gives Mathilda's rear a tight squeeze causing the cyborg to squeal by the touch during their makeout session. Moments after, Shadow breaks up the kiss and Mathilda went on to squat down and unzips Shadow's pants. The cyborg pulls out his erection and wraps her hand around it to give it a nice little massage by performing a small handjob._

 _Mathilda was impressed, checking out how big Shadow is and wonder if he can satisfy her unlike the Black Baron. With that, Mathilda leans in and engulfs Shadow's rod and sucks it in performing a blowjob while she still give Shadow a small handjob so that she can increase the pleasure. Shadow felt his penis being smothered, receiving a nice massage as Mathilda giving him the pleasure of the lifetime. The ultimate life form let out a small groan, enjoying the pleasure as Mathilda starts to go fast to increase her pace._

" _Ah…" Shadow moaned._

 _While pleasing Shadow, Mathilda start sucking Shadow off harder to make Shadow to feel more of the pleasure that she's giving to her. The female cyborg looking up at the ultimate life form through her sunglasses. The sensation she felt within her is turning her body, she couldn't wait to get some of the loving that Shadow is going to give to her. Mathilda continue to work her magic and hopes to please Shadow that he'll reward her by giving it to her nice and hard. Mathilda even add some slurping noises to make her fellatio to get nice and sloppy which amused Shadow. The ultimate life form watching on with amusement, enjoying the blowjob that Mathilda is giving to her and making him feel extremely good. The fellatio had continue for minutes and Shadow had been enjoying Mathilda pleasuring him._

 _As the fellatio continues, Mathilda who became impress how long Shadow lasted during her fellatio session and had been enjoying sucking the hedgehog off. Soon Shadow begin to closing in to his limit, Mathilda sees this by feeling Shadow's rod throbbing, twitching in her mouth while sucking him off. To add twice the pleasure, Mathilda sucked Shadow's erection hard as she can and going faster. This made Shadow gritted his teeth, trying to hold it a little longer to enjoy Mathilda's blowjob more but to no avail. Mathilda had Shadow reach his limit and start to climax. Mathilda pulls away and jerks Shadow off and he shot ropes of white liquid out from his penis, shooting it onto Mathilda's face. It even got a little on her sunglasses while he climaxed._

 _Seconds after, Shadow finished his climax and he was still hard. Mathilda giggled and stood up on her feet once more. With that, Mathilda then walks to the wrecked vehicle and bends over. First she then activate her pleasure mode and unveils her vagina. She even spread her pussy lips and looks over her shoulder, waiting for Shadow to gives it to her._

" _I take it that you're that kind of girl that likes it rough and likes to bend over aren't you?" Shadow asked crossing his arms._

 _Mathilda nodded in response and wiggles her ass for Shadow, wanting him to fuck her here and now._

" _Fair enough, let's get started." Shadow said._

 _Mathilda smiled and smacks her ass, making it to jiggle as Shadow gets behind of Mathilda. Readying himself, Shadow slowly enters his shaft right inside Mathilda's gapping vagina. He inserts it halfway at first then rams it completely in making Mathilda to gasp in shock. Never felt Shadow penetrate her deep and with that, Shadow started thrusting the cyborg hard and fast knowing Mathilda can take anything he can dish out on her. Grabbing hold of Mathilda's waist, Shadow thrusted her with rapid speed, showing his ultimate power into his thrusts. Mathilda began to moan, feeling Shadow pounding her with all of his might and he hasn't break a sweat._

 _Mathilda look over her shoulder, continuing to moan with Shadow punishing her insides with his intensive force, making the cyborg to moan to the ultimate life form. While thrusting the cyborg, Mathilda's voice is like music to Shadow's ears and the tone of Mathilda's voice has started to get erotic and a little loud from how much pleasure she's in and how much she's enjoying it. Shadow smirked as his Black Arms instincts begin kicking in once more, his mind change as the pleasure and the sex is getting to the ultimate life form. The black blur increases Mathilda's punishment by spanking her ass a few times with intense force. Mathilda let out a loud scream and Shadow began to push his penis deeper inside Mathilda, adding the combination of the pleasure into the cyborg._

 _Shadow kept his smirk and pummel her insides, thrusting rapidly with intense force he put into his thrust with his might. Mathilda's eyes slowly start rolling backwards to her skull, going completely nuts of how hard Shadow gave it to her and how fast he pumped her insides with his hard rod. The cyborg is in cloud nine and never in her life experience this much pleasure from the ultimate life form, not even her pimp can give her this kind of pleasure for her. Mathilda didn't have much to say or what she could say between her moans knowing that she never talks much. Mathlda continue to moan in pure ecstasy, enjoying the punishment that Shadow gave to her in a good old fashion doggystyle. This was Mathilda's favorite positions and Shadow understood that._

 _The black blur with a lot of endurance and stamina kept thrusting into Mathilda, giving her lots of pleasure as the sex continues on. It went on for a whole hour and Shadow hasn't break a sweat. Shadow again thrusted harder and spanking her ass once more knowing Mathilda likes it nice and rough and it had her screaming out of ecstasy. The black blur again goes deeper, going balls deep to earn a loud scream once more from Mathilda continuously giving it to her. Shadow hitting her womb deeper and pushes it through, sending Mathilda into complete overdrive and it made Mathilda hollering louder. She didn't care if any killseekers or mutants can hear her, all she cared about is the ultimate pleasure that she's in and enjoying the hell of it._

 _The ultimate life form continuously pounding the cyborg for minutes with aggressive force, giving Mathilda what she wanted. A minute after, Mathilda then begin to switch positions by tossing Shadow onto a hood of the vehicle and finds herself on top of the black blur. With that, Mathilda then enters Shadow's rod back inside of her vagina and slam down her hips onto his lap. Looking down at the ultimate life form, she press down her hands onto his chest and begin moving and bouncing her hips back and forth onto Shadow's lap and riding him like a saddle. The ultimate life form watch with amusement, watching how the cyborg riding him and lets out a few moans escaping from her lips signaling Shadow that she's enjoying the pleasure so far. Shadow watch how Mathilda riding him, feeling the pleasure inside as she rides on him then she picks up the speed to go faster not wanting to waste any time. The way how Mathilda move and bounces her hips, the ultimate life form let out a soft groan from how fast Mathilda begin moving her hips._

 _A minute later, Mathilda slam down her hands onto the hood of the vehicle only causing a little dent of the vehicle. She looks down at the ultimate life form continuously to moan. The ultimate life form wrapped his hands around her waist, still amused of how she moved her hips. Mathilda then wanted more of the ultimate life form and had a naughty idea in mind. To receive more of the ultimate life form's ultimate loving, Mathilda then begin to move her hips faster than before going rapid speed. This caught Shadow off guard, caught him by surprise from how fast Mathilda moved her hips. Mathilda takes Shadow's hands and place them onto her breasts letting Shadow to grope her as much as he liked. Shadow complied and begin to grope Mathilda's breasts, coping a nice feel of her breasts earning a moan from Mathilda from being aroused by Shadow's hands._

" _Uh. Uh!" Mathilda moaned._

 _The cyborg continues to moan, going insane over the ultimate pleasure from the ultimate life form himself. Mathilda didn't bother stopping and kept going and kept her speed in check. Mathilda begin placing her hands behind her head and tilts her head up closing her eyes behind her glasses moaning uncontrollably. Never in her life felt pleasure like this that sending her into complete overdrive and never in her life had someone that can keep up with her and lasted this long with her? The cyborg who was extremely horny, the more pleasure she felt inside the more crazier she becomes. Shadow went along to caress Mathilda's body and sooth her hips. Still he was amused from the way she move and bounce her hips. Mathilda even start to circle her hips, grinding onto the ultimate life form just for more pleasure out of him._

 _Spending almost thirty minutes riding on the ultimate life form, Shadow decided to take back control and switch positions again. The ultimate life form had Mathilda bend over again for him onto the vehicle and continuously to thrust her, this time he puts more power, more speed into his thrusting and uses his Chaos Control to even the odds. The ultimate life form began pounding the bricks out of the cyborg, punishing Mathilda with all of his might earning loud moans from Mathilda herself. Her insides squeezing Shadow's erection from how much she's enjoying the pleasure. This even had Mathilda let out a loud scream, looks over her shoulder watches the ultimate life form pounding her, showing Mathilda no mercy as he continues on making Mathilda moan for him. Mathilda then looks forward, her eyes slowly rolling backwards trying to keep her composure, her cool attitude by the time Shadow goes balls deep, pushing his penis rapidly deep into her womb it had the cyborg going nuts over the black blur._

 _The ultimate life form smirked evilly, his black arms instincts take control wanting more of Mathilda so the black blur continue showing no mercy and pounded Mathilda for minutes now, not bothering to stop knowing he had her at his mercy. Mathilda's body rocking rapidly, her ass cheeks jiggles from every motion from Shadow's hardcore thrusting, and the way how Shadow is aggressive to her turned Mathilda on and wanted more of Shadow to ravage her more. Knowing what Mathilda wants, Shadow puts more power into his thrusting and kept punishing Mathilda for the time being as their rough and intimate sex went on for an hour and a half. There were more loud moaning even a loud scream from Mathilda from the pleasure she's in but she could care less if anyone can hear her, she was enjoying the rough sex she's having from the ultimate life form._

 _As Shadow continue to pound Mathilda, he soon begin to feel that he's almost at his limit. Shadow deliver a few more hardcore thrusting into the cyborg, making her moan and scream once more for a few final minutes and seconds after, Shadow then reaches his limit and begin shooting gobs of his sperm out of him, filling Mathilda's insides with his spunk. Mathilda let out one final scream as she too reaches her limit, squirting her liquids out of her womb from how much pleasure she was in. the black blur deliver a few more thrusting before he can pulls out his erection out, ejecting it from Mathilda's womb. Shadow added a little more of his spunk and he was still hard, with an idea in mind Shadow placed his penis between Mathilda's ass cheeks and thrusts between them, performing a small assjob to add the pleasure for him to enjoy. Mathilda let out a soft moan feeling Shadow's cock rubbing against her ass and look over her shoulder watching the ultimate life form having a little fun with her rear. Shadow goes a little faster seconds after to increase his speed._

 _The ultimate life form groan a little but kept himself together while continuing thrusting between her ass cheeks. While continuing the assjob session, Shadow deliver Mathilda's ass a hard smack causing the cyborg to squeal from being spanked on. She had enjoyed the ultimate life form punishing her ass and could not get enough of the ultimate life form so Shadow spanked her again and tightly squeezes her rump thrusting a little harder on her ass crack. Mathilda remember that Shadow had been working is magic on her and giving her tons of pleasure and the loving throughout their intercourse._

 _Spending a few more minutes thrusting her ass cheeks, Mathilda stop Shadow there and allow herself to entertain Shadow. He had the hedgehog stop thrusting between her ass cheeks and start moving her ass on her own and with that she begin grinding against the ultimate life form, rubbing her ass against Shadow's rod to continue her assjob. The cyborg even giggle when she noticing Shadow moan softly from how the pleasure is getting to him and how Mathilda grinding her ass against his cock. The black blur felt like the pleasure rising and knew that he's going to climax. Trying to hold it a little longer to enjoy Mathilda's ass job, Mathilda noticing Shadow trying to hold it a little longer but she wasn't going to have it. The cyborg went on to increase her speed and goes faster as she rubbing her ass against Shadow's rod faster as she can._

 _Shadow gripping tightly to Mathilda's waist, enjoying her buttjob as it continues on. The pleasure itself rapidly increasing and is making Shadow to get a little crazy. The ultimate life form gritting his teeth, trying to hold it as minutes pass by. The pleasure was too much for Shadow from how good Mathilda massage his shaft with the use of her firm and round ass. Another minute pass by with Shadow trying to hold it a little longer but soon, the pleasure itself was too much for Shadow and with that he groaned a little loud and reaches his limit. With that, the ultimate life form climax once again and spurts out his semen out of his shaft, emptying every drop out from his balls. Mathilda kept her smile, giggling knowing her mission had accomplished and made the ultimate life form cum. His sperm began splashing on her ass sending the cyborg a big load of his sperm to drench Mathilda's butt with his seed._

 _Finally, the sex had ended with Shadow just finish climaxing mover onto Mathilda's butt and Mathilda wiggles her ass forcing Shadow to shoot out a little more for her. Mathilda even start leaking out Shadow's spunk from her vagina and looks over her shoulder, smiling and started giggling with her ass being covered by the black hedgehog's cum._

" _That was a great relief. I take it that you enjoyed it?" Shadow assumed._

 _Mathilda nodded with a smile causing Shadow to smile._

" _Good to know. Thanks for helping me to relief some stress from fighting your pimp. I'm not good at this but if you ever got tired of your pimp's ridiculous actions and wanted a stress relief, you can come to me if you want to have another taste of the ultimate life form." Shadow offered._

 _Mathilda laugh, a sign of accepting Shadow's offer. Shadow put his rod away and zip his pants back up. Before leaving, Mathilda then gives Shadow one last kiss: a goodbye kiss before heading to their separate ways. Shadow squeeze and spanked Mathilda's ass before taking off. The cyborg hurried on back to the Black Baron and think about the black hedgehog and his ultimate loving._

* * *

 **Chapter fourteen everyone and that is Mathilda from Anarchy Reigns. I love the game and I still play it from time to time. Anyways, I hope all of you enjoy this chapter. Please tune in for the next chapter and see who is the next girl in line for the ultimate life form. Until then, take care everyone and see you all on the next update. Stay safe, stay gold, and stay Chaotiq!**


	15. Nova Terra

Chapter 15: Ultimate Nova

"So after I slept with Mathilda, we went on to our separate ways." Shadow concluded.

"And here I thought she was going to collect that big bounty that's on your head after the sex." Sonic wondered.

"No. Not likely."

"You sure have ways of luck in your situations Shads."

"Sometimes I do, sometimes I don't."

"Yeah… so um, I guess the Black Baron will know for sure not to mess with you again, huh?"

"Hopefully. If he does try to push my buttons, he'll witness my true wrath. Anyways, moving on to the next girl."

"Yeah. Please do."

"Now this one is interesting. I was in outer space, helping out a team called the Covert Ops fighting off the Black Arms."

"The Black Arms. There are still some alive out there?"

"Yeah. They meet at a pure coincidence and also the Covert Ops are a vigilante group and are on the run. It's being lead by a woman named **Nova Terra** and that's the one I had sex with."

"Whoa! Was she hot?"

"Yes. She certainly was. It happen back when I met them at some unknown planet…"

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _Shadow fought off the Black Arms, a few of them before they can try to corner the ultimate life form but Shadow wasn't backing down. In fact, he was just getting started. The black blur using his Chaos energy to fight them off and blasting them all away using Chaos Blast to add twice the damage to the black arms. Shadow even dodges away a few who had shot their weapons at him and Shadow creates a red energy blade and slice them all in half splattering blood from their bodies using his Chaos Blade._

 _The ultimate life form shot rapids of Chaos Spear towards a few of the black arms, making sure he gets all of them and takes them all down from terrorizing and harming anymore innocent people and killing them in the process. Shadow wasn't alone, in fact he's with an army of soldiers who are fighting off the black arms and using tons of fire power towards the aliens. The black arms brought in their big guns for themselves. They summon Black Bull to their advantage and damage a few of the army and killing a few during its assault. Shadow fought Black Bull before and knows its weakspot. The ultimate life form jumps up, curls himself into a ball and hurls himself towards the eye and hitting it a few times to weaken the alien._

 _Unaware of the fight, a certain blonde female sniper readied her sniper rifle and aims it at the eye. Smirking, the sniper then takes the shot right to the eye and killing it causing Black Bull to roar in pain. Black Bull then crashes down to the ground against a few black arms and killing them during the crash. Shadow land on his feet and look to the other surviving black arms. Knowing that they're outnumbered, they were force to retreat and fight another day. They all hop to a ship and take off with Shadow watching them escaping._

" _Humph. Fools…" Shadow said._

 _Hearing footsteps, Shadow look over and sees the blonde woman with a sniper rifle approaching to the ultimate life form._

" _Thank you, you helped us with these strange creatures. I've never seen someone like you who can fight them with ease." The woman thanked._

" _No problem. I fought them before and I know how to defeat them. They won't be troubling you again." Shadow retorted._

" _You have my thanks to that. So what is your name?"_

" _Shadow the Hedgehog. Who're you?"_

" _I'm Nova Terra, the commander of the Covert Ops. We're fugitives."_

" _Hmm… I'm guessing that you did something that made you guys become fugitives."_

" _You can say that. We can offer you a place to join us Shadow?"_

" _No. I need to get back home, I think I know how but I need to recharge my energy before I can use my Chaos Emerald to take me back home."_

" _A Chaos Emerald? Is that some kind of mystical power?"_

" _Yes. It's also a gem that holds unbelievable power."_

" _I see. If you need some shelter, you're welcome to my ship to help recharge your power also some relaxation to go along with it."_

" _Hmm… I'll take you up on the offer Nova. Thank you."_

" _Don't mentioned it. It's the least I can do for helping us fight off those aliens."_

" _Those are called the Black Arms and I'm actually part black arms since I have the blood of their leader."_

" _Really? What made you want to destroy them?"_

" _To put my cursed past behind me."_

" _Fair enough."_

 _Shadow followed Nova and her team back at the ship and take off to space. Shadow got acquainted and some relaxation even answer a few questions of a few soldiers about himself and his powers while Nova is with Reigel discussing about their next moves. After Shadow had answer a few more questions from the others, he then finds himself a room where he can rest and maybe get some shuteye. The black blur had got himself a room, takes his shoes off and went on to take a small nap, hopefully can recharge his energy faster so that he can go back home. Shadow had enjoy the moment of silence and he's liking it so far knowing the Covert Ops ship called the Griffin is a stealth ship._

 _Minutes had pass since Shadow had taken a small nap. However, that soon come to a short end on a short notice. Someone enter inside the room, locking the door so that no one can interfere or walk in on them. The figurine joins with the ultimate life form and laid beside him. It start tracing neat circles around the black blur's chest. This causes Shadow to wake up and sees Nova lying beside him on his right with a smile._

" _Hello Shadow." Nova greeted._

" _Nova, what is it that you want?" Shadow asked._

" _I'm glad you asked, you see I felt a little bored at the shooting range and I thought you and I can have some fun to get out of boredom?"_

" _Oh yeah? What's that?"_

 _Nova smiled and gives Shadow an answer by action. Nova climbs on top of the black blur and pressing her hands on the bed and leaning down to the black hedgehog with a seductive smirk._

" _That answer is that you fuck the shit out of me, I can use a good fuck." Nova exclaimed._

 _Shadow look away from Nova to think it through for a bit. Shadow slowly remember that he had finished dealing with the Black Arms and force them to retreat, to pull away and help Nova and her team to succeed on their mission knowing it was a coincidence. After all, he had went through a little trouble along the way and thinking to himself that he could use some relief and this could be the opportunity he needs to help him relax. Nova waited for Shadow to give her his answer but sweeten the deal by grinding her hips onto the hedgehog's lap just to tease him a bit. Shadow look to Nova in the eyes returning his attention back to the sniper and gives her his answer after a second he made up his decision._

" _Hmm… I don't see why not. This could help me regain my energy back." Shadow shrugged._

 _Nova smiled and pressed her lips against Shadow's and the pair share a nice and intimate kiss. Shadow wrapping his hands around Nova's hips. Nova went on to deepen the kiss and grabs a handful of Shadow's hand and drags it to her rear to allow Shadow to touch her. Shadow accepts it and starts to grope her rump, touching her ass as he continues to kiss the sniper. While kissing, Nova moan by the black blur's touch, the blonde herself is started to get wet and soon slowly begin to leak her wet juices between her inner thighs. Her juices even dampen her skin tight suit from how wet Nova is starting to get._

 _Shadow deepening the kiss with Nova and grope her hard as he can to hear her squeal, moaning by his touch yet again and the kiss went on for a few minutes now. While the kiss continues, Shadow went on to smack Nova right in the ass to make her squeal again. This did the trick and Nova couldn't control herself anymore. After a minute of kissing, Nova departs her lips away and gets down, finding her way to Shadow's crotch. Wasting no time, Nova unzips and unbuttons Shadow's pants and pulls out his erection. The blonde licked her lips just by gazing its full size. With a hungry look in her eyes, Nova engulfs it right in her mouth and bops her head down and begin suckling it. With Nova sealing her lips around the shaft, her eyes gazing up to Shadow and bops her back and moves it down and does it again and starts her blowjob session with Shadow._

 _The black blur watching in amusement, Nova return her gaze to Shadow's rod and works her magic to pleasure the hedgehog, getting him nice and hard enough to give her the ultimate loving for the blonde sniper to enjoy. Nova increase her pace to go fast to make the blowjob to get erotic, Shadow softly moan at this. The pleasure slowly is getting to Shadow and the way how Nova sucking him off is like getting a nice massage at the resort. Shadow closes his eyes, moan with ecstasy as the blowjob continues on. Nova suddenly start sucking Shadow harder and going faster to speed things up to have Shadow moan to him so that she can hear his voice once more. Shadow again moan and it turned Nova on, it even encourages her to keep going and continue on with her blowjob for minutes. Adding twice the pleasure for Shadow, Nova wraps her hand around the shaft and start to twist it back and forth, performing a handjob at the same time while sucking the hedgehog off._

" _Ah…" Shadow moaned._

" _That's right baby, moan for me." Nova thought._

 _Nova continue with her magic on Shadow, pleasuring the ultimate life form with her fellatio. Nova let go of Shadow's rod and pushes herself down to take every length of his cock down to her throat and performs a deepthroat. Shadow start growling, gritting his teeth to maintain his moans. Nova let Shadow's cock sit there in her throat for twenty second or more before pulling away for some oxygen. Taking a few seconds of recovering some oxygen, Nova then went on to suck it back in her mouth and bops her head fast as she can to continue her fellatio on the ultimate life form. Shadow let out a few more moans while enjoying the blowjob from Nova._

 _Minutes had pass and once those minutes are up, Nova then decides to pull away from Shadow's rod leaving a trail of saliva from his rod to her mouth. Licking her lips lustfully, Nova looks to Shadow and smiled lustfully at the ultimate life form._

" _Did you enjoy that?" Nova asked._

" _Yes I did. It was great." Shadow retorted causing Nova to giggle._

" _Good, now take off those clothes and fuck me right now."_

 _Shadow nodded, smiling knowing Nova isn't the one that want to waste any time. The black blur then takes off his clothes and boxers off to get extremely comfortable. Nova didn't bother taking her suit off, instead she draws out a combat knife and rips a whole of her skin tight body suit to her crotch and unveils her wet and leaking vagina that is leaking her wet fluids from how wet, how horny she's become. Shadow smirked and joins with Nova back in bed and pulls her by her hips. With that, Nova spread her legs wide enough for Shadow to give it to her, letting him know that she's ready for the ultimate loving._

 _Wasting no time to wait or start any teasing, Shadow puts his cock right inside Nova's vagina and rams it right in with a one quick thrust. This had Nova started gasping out loud from how big Shadow thrusted her. Feeling the pleasure slowly coming to her body, the black blur then start pounding the bricks out of Nova and begun pounding her insides with his slow and powerful thrusts. Nova's body rocking in motion, feeling Shadow rubbing her insides from how hard Shadow pump his shaft in her, the ultimate life form hold Nova by her hips and thrusted her away and giving it to her like a savage animal._

" _Uh! Uh! Oh yeah… right there Shadow! Right there!" Nova moaned._

" _Wow. She's tight but that won't stop me from pounding her like how she wanted." Shadow thought._

 _Shadow looking down at Nova who had roll closed her eyes, moaning from the pleasure she's getting from the ultimate life form. Shadow continue on thrusting Nova for a good three minutes then start going faster, pounding her insides fast with intensive force. His thrusting even made Nova's body moving faster and causing the bed to shake from how hard Shadow pounded her insides. Shadow deliver some more intensive thrusting, pounding the sniper with all of his might making Nova to moan for him even more. Nova's moans increases the volume from how she enjoys the pleasure and how she enjoy Shadow giving it to her. The ultimate life form didn't break a sweat, he was just only getting started. A few minutes after, the black blur decide to take it up a notch by going faster in top speed and show Nova his ultimate power._

 _Nova spread her legs a little wider, moaning out of pure ecstasy going crazy over the pleasure that she's in from how fast Shadow thrusted her. The ultimate life form pumping his penis harder with intense force, pushing deeper in and out of Nova's womb almost hitting the g-spot to cause Nova to scream. Moments later, Shadow goes deeper as he pushes his penis deeper, hitting her womb, her g-spot making Nova to scream the hedgehog's name from how deep, how much he gave it to her._

" _Yes! YES! Oh Shadow… fuck me! Fuck me harder! Make me your bitch!" Nova shouted._

 _Shadow smirked, his black arms instincts begin taking over. The ultimate life form deliver more and more of hardcore and intensive thrusting, putting more power into his thrusting to give Nova the time of her life that she won't ever forget. The sniper had been moaning nonstop, she's in pure ecstasy from all of the pleasure she had felt during their intercourse and Shadow has impressed her second after second from giving her this much needed pleasure. Nova slowly roll her eyes backwards, her tongue hanging out breathing heavily when the ultimate life form continuously gives it to her not backing down or holding anything back._

 _The black blur continue pounding the sniper for minutes and he kept going due with all of the endurance and the stamina he possesses. Nova couldn't stop moaning, she had enjoyed the pleasure, enjoying the ecstasy she's in, and even enjoying the ultimate loving and the pleasure that Shadow has kept giving to her. After a couple more minutes and a few seconds were up, Shadow suddenly switch positions and have Nova being on top of the black hedgehog. Shadow letting Nova take control for a bit. With a smile, Nova begin to move and grinds her hips against Shadow and rides him like a saddle. Thus the sniper continue on moaning from the ultimate pleasure keep coming to her way._

" _Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Oh yes… YES! Right there Shadow, give me more of your ultimate loving! I want more!" Nova moaned._

 _Nova looking down at Shadow, moaning as she rode on the hedgehog's lap. Shadow started soothing her waist, giving it a nice little massage to arouse Nova a bit. Afterwards, Shadow spanked Nova's ass and gropes it nice and tight. This had Nova squealed by Shadow's touch and how he grope her ass and squeezing it causing her to moan by the arousal._

" _Oh yeah! You like this ass don't ya baby? Well then this ass is all yours." Nova purred._

 _Nova pressed her hands down and rubs Shadow's white fur chest continuing to ride him for minutes. Shadow still groped Nova for a few minutes then retake control once again and began thrusting harder into Nova, going in rapid speed to make Nova scream for him, begging him to give her more. His hardcore thrusting did the trick, it had Nova screaming out of ecstasy and couldn't control herself and going completely nuts over the ultimate life form's ultimate loving._

" _Oh yeah! Yeah! YEAH! That feels so good! Fuck me harder! Punish this slut! Give me everything you got Shadow! Fuck me! FUCK ME!" Nova screamed._

 _The way how Shadow gave it to Nova, her clothed ass cheeks begin jiggling from every thrust each and every second from how hard Shadow thrusted her. Nova's body rocking faster, her moans couldn't stop knowing the pleasure Nova is in felt too good and couldn't resist._

 _Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! UUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHH!" Nova squirmed._

 _Nova lean in close and presses her hands on the bed looking into Shadow's red eyes. The ultimate life form smirked mischievously, pounding Nova harder with his ultimate life and giving her lots of loving into the sniper as they continue their wild and freaky sex. Shadow even spanked Nova's ass to make her ass cheeks jiggle couple more times. Nova again squealed, moaning louder as she cry out of pure ecstasy when Shadow once again deliver a couple more powerful thrusts. Nova couldn't stop moaning from how hard Sonic again pound her and how fast he gave it to her._

" _Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Shadow… oh Shadow… OH SHADOW! OH FUCK! FUCK! FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Nova screamed._

" _Tell me how much you love this ultimate loving?" Shadow taunted._

" _I love it!"_

" _What was that?"_

" _I love it Shadow!"_

" _I can't hear you."_

" _I love it Shadow! I love it! I love it! I FUCKING LOVE FUCK! GIVE ME EVERYTHING YOU GOT SHADOW! FUCK MY PUSSY!"_

 _Shadow kept his smirk and went on thrusting Nova hard and fast for the whole thirty minutes or more. Shadow didn't stop as he kept going and going nonstop. Still Shadow is giving Nova the time of her life and having her scream for him knowing that she's been enjoying the sex with the ultimate life form along with the ultimate pleasure. As minutes had passed, the black blur switch positions once again and he has Nova in all fours with her legs spread wide. Nova right now moaning like crazy, her eyes rolling backwards to her skull and bend over to jut her ass out towards the ultimate life form. The ultimate life form going all out and thrusting rapidly into the sniper with everything he's got. Shadow even put his back into it, putting more power and speed into his thrusting and making the sniper go insane over the pleasure yet again. She even spanked her a few times to make her clothed ass jiggled for him._

" _Ah! Ah! Ah! AH! AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Nova moaned._

 _All Nova can do is moan, she couldn't even speak from the amount of pleasure she's in. the black blur continue on pounding her insides, pumping his penis rapidly into her vagina full throttle and full intensive power with intensive force. Soon Nova leaking fluids out of her snatch who happen to reach her orgasm, Shadow had made Nova came and she couldn't hold it any longer. Shadow thrusted Nova for a whole hour and the sex went on for an hour and the sniper had been enjoying herself to the fullest._

 _The ultimate life form soon start to feel that he's closing in to his limit, almost about to climax. Nova had earned herself a treat from how freaky she's gotten and how much she enjoyed it along with a lot of moaning going on. The black blur deliver a few more powerful thrusts into the sniper and a few seconds after, Shadow finally pulls out his erection out of Nova's vagina. Nova leaking some of her fluids out of her womb and Shadow spanked her clothed ass to make it jiggle once again. Shadow had an idea in mind and just by checking out her ass. With that in mind, the black blur still had Nova bend over and places his penis between her clothed ass cheeks and begin thrusting it, humping it between them. This even had Nova let out a soft moan, enjoying the warmth of Shadow's erection caressing, rubbing against her butt liking what Shadow's doing and he's right now hot dogging the sniper between her ass cheeks._

" _Mmm. Move your cock against my ass just like that baby." Nova moaned._

 _Shadow holds Nova by her hips and goes a little fast knowing the pleasure was too good to be true. The ultimate life form even spanked Nova in the ass causing her ass cheek to jiggle and thrusted harder a few times earning a soft moan from Nova. Nova look over her shoulder, smiling, licking her lips lustfully enjoying the black hedgehog thrusting his cock between her clothed ass cheeks. She can feel Shadow penis throbbing knowing that Shadow is about to reach his limit. The ultimate life form holds it in for a few more minutes, wanting to enjoy the buttjob as long as possible. Soon, the pleasure was too much for him and can't hold it any longer. The ultimate life form then finally reaches his limit and climaxed. His shaft now spurting loads of white sticky liquid out and splashes onto Nova's clothed ass drenching her butt with his sperm._

 _Nova grinds his ass against Shadow's erection causing Shadow to shoot more of his sperm onto her derriere. Spending seconds of climaxing, the ultimate life form wasn't finished yet. Forming another idea in mind, he smacked Nova in the ass earning a soft squeal from the sniper and she look over her shoulder with lustful eyes._

" _Now get down on your knees right now." Shadow demanded delivering another smack to Nova's ass._

 _Nova squealed, nodding in response and got down on her knees. Looking up at Shadow, he jerks himself off stroking his erection to give Nova her reward. Nova licking her lips lustfully with that hungry look. She even finger herself, rubbing her clit softly moaning to the ultimate life form as she waited patiently for her treat._

" _Give it to me." Nova moaned._

 _Shadow soon climax a few seconds later, shooting more ropes of white liquid out of his penis and splashing on Nova's face to drench her with his sperm more. Nova licking her lips again while being covered by Shadow's cum and Shadow spent seconds of climaxing. Once those seconds are up, Shadow then stop and Nova looking up at Shadow smiling and tasting the hedgehog's sperm felt like she's a mess being covered by the ultimate life form's spunk._

" _Mmm. That was amazing. You have a lot of energy inside you." Nova said._

" _Thank you. I am the ultimate life for after all." Shadow reminded._

" _True. Thanks for that good fuck, I needed that. So Shadow, have you got your energy back?"_

" _Now that you've mentioned it, I believe I do and I can finally head back home to my time."_

" _That's good to know. I know you have a lot of responsibilities or…"_

 _Nova climbs on the bed and spread her legs and spreading her pussy lips looking seductively at the ultimate life form._

" _You can spend a little more energy to fuck me some more. I don't got nothing else to do before my next mission starts." Nova exclaimed._

 _Knowing Shadow is still hard and had just got his energy back. The black blur decided why not and joins with Nova back in bed._

" _Oh well, I guess I can stay for a bit to have a little more fun which it wouldn't hurt." Shadow stated._

 _With that, the ultimate life form begin the second round of Nova who is on top of the hedgehog in a reverse cowgirl and Shadow began pounding her insides yet again to have her screaming, begging for more._

* * *

 _The Hallways…_

 _Reigel look for Nova to discuss their next mission. He found out that she's with Shadow in a room. Stopping at the room where Nova is being located, the scientist prepare to knock on the door but hear some loud moaning coming from the room._

" _YES! Oh Shadow right there! Give me that ultimate loving, fuck me harder!" Nova moaned._

 _Reigel stop his tracks from hearing Nova's voice. He then decided to leave Nova to it and let her have her fun with Shadow._

" _Looks like Nova is occupied with Shadow. I'll talk to her later." Reigel said before walking the other direction._

* * *

 **That's Chapter Fifteen everybody. That is going to be Nova from Starcraft to get a piece of the ultimate life form in this chapter. Thought she would be a perfect fit for Shadow in this steamy chapter. I hope all of you enjoy the chapter? Tune in next time for the next chapter of Shadow's Chaotic Harem and who will be the next girl in line for Shadow. Until then, see you all on the next update. Stay safe, stay gold, and stay Chaotiq!**

 **Lil' Soniq out!**


	16. Persophone Brimstone

Chapter 16: Agent of LUST

"And that's how I ended up sleeping with Nova and return back once my energy has been recharged." Shadow concluded.

"*Whistle* You sure had one heck of an small adventure of fighting the Black Arms and slept with the hottest sniper. How do you even do it?" Sonic pondered crossing his arms with a sly smirk.

"*Chuckle* I don't know. I'm just the ultimate life form."

"You don't say man. So do you have a picture of Nova by any chance?"

"I believe I do."

Shadow pulls out his phone and pulls up a picture of Nova Terra and shows it to the fastest hedgehog alive.

"Oooooowee! She's hot. You are so lucky Shadow." Sonic commented.

"Thank you, I guess." Shadow thanked putting his phone away back in his pocket.

"So moving on to the next girl. So who did you end up sleeping with next on your list out of coincidence?"

"A good question, Sonic. There is the time I end up to the future and was called by the boss of the organization known as Agents of MAYHEM. She called me up for a special meeting and I ended up sleeping with her. Her name is **Persephone Brimstone**."

"Agents of MAYHEM? Ooooo… this is a story that I like to hear."

"They protect the world from the evil organization called LEGION."

"I take it that they want to conquer the world. Yada yada."

"That's correct."

"Should've known."

"Anyways, I was called over by Persephone to help give her agents some intense training they need after screwing up one job to capture and kill Doctor Babylon. I also was transported to that world thanks to Eggman for using his device to send me there."

"What were you doing over at Eggman's Base? To stop him?"

"Yes and to gather some data, information for his next upcoming plans."

"I see. So care to explain the story?"

"Yes. Here's how it all started…"

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _After a failed job to capture Doctor Brimstone who is here in Seoul. Another failed attempt to stop Doctor Babylon and the LEGION's evil plans once again. The woman with long black hair, wearing a long black dress with a slit at her right side to showcase her beautiful right leg, wearing black long satin gloves, and black stiletto high heel shoes. Everyone in MAYHEM knew that she's in her mood and not want to get on her bad side. They all heard that their agents failed to capture Doctor Babylon and this looked bad for the team._

 _The woman name is Persephone Brimstone, the founder of M.A.Y.H.E.M to protect the world and stop LEGION from terrorizing the world of danger. Persephone enter in her office and try to come up with a way to make the agents stronger and not failed another mission yet again. Persephone took a seat on her chair of the desk, takes a puff of her cigarette which she is using her black cigarette holder._

" _These idiots. They managed to screw up another mission to capture Doctor Babylon. What the hell am I going to do with these agents?" Persephone pondered._

 _Taking a deep breathe, taking another puff of her cigarette, Persephone cleared her mind and try to remain calm. Yes she is in her mood and is livid from her agents. Persephone sighed and ponder what she can do about her agents. She start to wonder, thinking that they need some more training and intense training to get their jobs done right and now screwing everything up. Especially the agent name Hollywood who is an actor. She couldn't stand Hollywood's reckless behavior and the job he's doing that screw up their mission. She know that he know further training as well._

" _If they're going to need intense and special training, there has to be someone that can help discipline and teach the agents more to not fool around. Hmm… who could it be?" Persephone pondered._

 _The leader of MAYHEM thought about this for a good whole minute or two. She thought about a few people she knew that could help but doubt that they'll do any justice. However, she remember a certain black hedgehog who is also an Agent and always focus on getting the job done. It was a perfect fit for the agents to get training done. With that, Persephone knew she had to make a call to the certain hedgehog that can help her to stop Doctor Babylon and the LEGION._

* * *

 _Elsewhere, in Seoul…_

 _Shadow walk through the streets of Seoul, minding his business. He wonder how he can get back to his universe and return home to G.U.N. All of sudden, he gets a call as his phone begin ringing. Taking notice, Shadow pulls out his phone and answers it to see who's calling him during this time and the place._

" _Hello." Shadow said._

" _Hello Shadow, it's me. Do you remember me?" the woman voice greeted._

" _Persephone Brimstone. Yeah I heard about you, I remember we met the last time. What is it that you want?"_

" _I would like to arrange a meeting with you in my office in the ARK. Do you think you can spare a moment of your time?"_

" _Hmm… I don't see why not. I'll be there shortly."_

" _Excellent. I look forward of your arrival. Friday should take you to my office once you've arrive."_

" _Got it."_

 _Shadow hangs up the phone and Chaos Control himself to the ARK._

 _The ARK…_

 _Shadow teleported to ARK shocking everyone who is stunned, surprised to see the ultimate life form in ARK. Shadow look around the place after hearing the place._

" _This place is different. Different from the ARK I know but has the Eclipse Cannon created by Dr. Gerald Robotnik, my creator." Shadow commented._

" _Shadow."_

 _Shadow look over and sees the blonde woman approaching to the black hedgehog._

" _I take it that you're Friday?" Shadow presumed._

" _You presumed correct. Persephone is expecting you. If you can follow me, I can take you to her office." Friday gestured._

 _Shadow nodded and follows Friday to Persephone's office. Shadow arrives and Friday steps aside._

" _She's inside, waiting for you." Friday informed._

 _Shadow nodded and makes his way inside the office. Stepping inside, the door shuts on itself and heads upstairs to the second level, looking around the place and Shadow then sees Persephone waiting for Shadow at her desk._

" _Shadow the Hedgehog, glad you can come." Persephone said._

" _Likewise. You wanted to see me?" Shadow asked._

" _Yes. Have a seat."_

" _I prefer to stand."_

" _If you insist."_

" _So what is it that you want to talk to me about?"_

" _Getting straight to business. I like that about you. I know you're familiar with LEGION, right?"_

" _Yeah. I am. What about it?"_

" _Well technically my agents have screwed up the mission to capture Doctor Babylon who is planning something big for the Legion and the world. We have come up short of the objectives to capture him but to no avail."_

" _I see."_

" _That is why I've decided that they need proper training and get the job done. That's where you come in Shadow to straighten up the agents and get them to toughen up and stop screwing up everything."_

" _I'll decline. I don't want any part of stopping the terrorist group and this isn't my world to fight for. All I want is to get back to my universe."_

" _I understand, Shadow. What if I sweeten the deal: we can run some tests to help you get back to your world with dark matter. We can create a device that can help you."_

" _If that would help me then I guess I can accept. Alright then, I'll stay and help your agents to get their acts together and not fuck up a mission again."_

" _Thank you Shadow. It's all I want from you."_

" _You're welcome. This better not waste my time."_

" _Don't you worry Shadow, it won't come to that."_

 _Persephone soon slowly start to feel a strange sensation towards Shadow. She soon start to feel lust within her and she felt attractive towards Shadow. Knowing what is going on with her, Persephone had an idea that would solve this issue._

" _Although Shadow, I want to test you." Persephone stated._

" _A test?" Shadow repeated._

" _Yes. A test to see if you're up to the task."_

" _If I'm up for the job. Hmm… this caught my interest. So what's this test you want me to complete?"_

 _Persephone smirked in a seductive one, raise herself up on her feet and slowly approaches to Shadow._

" _Why don't we discuss this at my private bedroom and I'll show you the test?" Persephone suggested._

 _Shadow nodded and enters inside the private bedroom with Persephone to continue their discussion in private. Once they enter inside the bedroom, Persephone pushed Shadow on the bed and got down to her knees. With that, she unzips, unbuttons Shadow's pants and pulls out his penis and engulfs it right inside her mouth and begin suckling it to perform her fellatio on Shadow. The ultimate life form was caught off guard at first but lets it slide when he feels the pleasure coming to him. Persephone even let out a soft moan while working her magic on Shadow and starting her test with Shadow to see if he's up to the job for train to agents of Mayhem._

 _The ultimate life watched as Persephone bops her head, sucking Shadow off back and forth delivering the pleasure that she can give to Shadow know he'll enjoy it. Shadow takes a moment to kick back and relax, watching with amusement with Persephone blowing him off. The Agent leader started twirling her tongue around, licking the head rapidly in seconds then adds twice the pleasure by twisting Shadow's erection with her hand giving Shadow a small handjob. Persephone continue with this for a whole minute then seconds after she sucks it back down and adds more pleasure for the black blur to feel._

" _Ah…" Shadow moaned._

 _Persephone hearing Shadow let out a moan turned the boss on, she started leaking her juices between her inner thighs just by hearing Shadow's voice. She is starting to get excited if not horny by the second, she couldn't control herself nor control her lust. She needed some pleasure and with Shadow here, he could give her the time she craved for. The boss continue sucking him off for about seven minutes or more tasting the black blur's flesh. Shadow let out another moan turning Persephone on. The black blur hold it in for as long as he can while Persephone adding the pleasure with her fellatio on Shadow._

 _Soon, after a few seconds, Persephone then came to a stop and pulls away from Shadow with her hand wrapped around the erection. Persephone jerks Shadow off and looks at the ultimate life form._

" _Do not cum yet, there still more much to do on your test." Persephone said._

 _Shadow nodded, didn't said a word and just went along with it. Persephone prompts herself up on her feet and slowly undress her black dress and taking the rest of her clothing off to get extremely comfortable. Persephone showcasing her voluptuous figure with Shadow liking what he's seeing. Persephone then joins with Shadow in bed by pushing him on his back and climbs on top of him. Persephone grabs hold of Shadow's erection right after she straddle her legs around Sonic's waist, ready to get their intercourse started and proceed to continue Shadow's "test"._

" _It has been a long time since I had sex, do not hesitate to pound me as hard as you like." Persephone stated._

 _Shadow nodded once more, giving Persephone his comply. Persephone then enters Shadow's erection right inside her womb and slam down her hips down to Shadow's lap. Grabbing hold of Persephone by the waist, Shadow went on to thrust Persephone away not wasting any time knowing that Persephone isn't the kind of girl to have her patience running thin. The black began thrusting hard, putting his power and energy into good use and have Persephone begin moaning out of pleasure including the ecstasy. The pleasure that the leader of Mayhem she's in right now felt like she never had anything like this before, not even her ex-husband could pleasure her this good._

" _Yes. YES! Right there Shadow, don't stop!" Persephone moaned._

 _Shadow forming a smile slowly knowing Persephone is enjoying it so far. That's what counts for the ultimate life form and will prove that he can pass the test that Persephone laid out for the ultimate life form. Persephone begin to increase the pace of her speed and started riding Shadow hard and fast as she can just for the fun of it and the pleasure has increased tremendously. Even Persephone's moans start to get a little loud from the pleasure she's in and the way she move her hips while riding Shadow it felt like she's in paradise, felt like she's in cloud nine from the pleasure she's feeling. Shadow watching on with amusement with a small smile, the leader begun to circle her hips around and grind her hips against Shadow's lap to add twice the pleasure that she's in. Also Persephone felt Shadow's erection rubbing deeper into her womb, adding more of the ecstasy that she's in making the leader of the mayhem let out a loud scream. Suddenly, her hips start moving on their very own and they start moving faster wanting more of the pleasure and the lust that filled Persephone's entire body._

 _Persephone tilted her head up with her eyes staring at the ceiling of her bedroom, soon her eyes slowly roll backwards to her skull and her volume of her voice starts to get louder when her hips kept moving and bouncing on Shadow's lap faster than before. Shadow went on to ease Persephone by reaching his hands to grope her breasts, massaging them for his heart content earning a soft moan from the leader of Mayhem. Persephone felt her breasts being massaged and felt the arousal between them as she still enjoys the pleasure from the black blur. Soon, Shadow went on to give it to Persephone by pounding the bricks out of the Mayhem leader by thrusting her in an aggressive force. This had cause Persephone to stop her hips and takes the punishment from the black blur himself and Shadow hold onto her hips and pounded the mayhem leader away like there's no tomorrow._

 _Shadow slowly begin to grin evilly, his black arms instincts soon kicked in and taking control of his mind and body. The instincts knew what it wanted and that is pleasure and with that, the ultimate life form had begun Persephone's punishment. Soon Shadow didn't expect what is happening just now, the black hedgehog soon had made Persephone begin screaming, moaning louder and chanting Shadow's name each and every thrust. Shadow knew that Persephone was never too keen of showing some emotions but always kept a cold look and a cold demeanor but seeing her like this shocked Shadow. Persephone right now begin smiling lustfully, her tongue hanging out and breathing heavily from all of the pleasure that she's in._

 _The ultimate life form went on smirking mischievously and continues to pound Persephone, pounding her insides mercilessly for how long he wanted. His thrusting had cause Persephone's bed to shake, move, and squeak from how hard he thrusted her and how fast he gave it to her. The leader of Mayhem press down her hands on the bed with Shadow pulling Persephone close so that he can rapidly gives it to her. Showing more of his power, the ultimate life form start thrusting Persephone with intensive force pulling up all the stops and just went on to give everything he's got to Persephone. Persephone herself begin hollering for Shadow, moaning crazily from the pleasure that she's in and the leader of mayhem couldn't control herself any longer nor trying to keep her composure together. Persephone right now is lost in her own world and the pleasure has filled her mind and body._

" _YES! YES OH SHADOW GIVE IT TO ME! FUCK ME HARDER, SHOW ME THE TRUE POWER OF THE ULTIMATE LIFE FORM SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!" Persephone screamed._

 _Shadow kept his smirk and oblige to give Persephone what she wanted. The black blur begin showing more of his power to Persephone and show her why they call him the ultimate life form._

* * *

 _Meanwhile, around in ARK…_

 _Fortune, Hardtack, and Hollywood who are known as the Franchise Force. They've return back to ARK after dealing with the Golem who has terrorized the city of Seoul. They've met with Safeword to speak with her who is on her computer going through some stuff._

" _Hey Safeword, you got a minute?" Fortune asked._

" _Yeah. I'm doing something right now and I'm little busy but other than that, I got time so what's up?" Safeword inquired._

" _We heard from Friday and even other agents who heard about we're going to get a special trainer to help train us and help us do a better job on our missions against the Legion and stuff right."_

" _That's about right. What about it?"_

" _Why would I need special training for anyway? All I did was poked the bear and it went crazy." Hollywood said not wanting to go into intense training._

 _"More like you kicked the bear in the balls and hoped it wouldn't notice." Hardtack retorted._

" _That's not cool man. I'm a professional and I don't need no special trainer to help me train. I'm alright for what I am right now."_

" _Right. After you screwed up the last job just now when we were trying to capture Doctor Babylon. Good job Hollywood." Fortune exclaimed._

" _I didn't screw up!"_

" _Right… anyways, so Safeword do you know who the special trainer is. You do setup all the cameras around the ARK and we sure like to find out who this special trainer is."_

" _Come to think of it, I would like to know that for myself."_

" _I hope this guy knows how to deal with those LEGION motherfuckers." Hardtack hoped._

" _Well might as well. We're just going to have to wait for a little while since she's still in a small meeting with this special trainer anyway. Give me a moment." Safeword said._

 _The hacker go through every camera she planted on every place of the ARK. It only took Safeword a few minutes to find where Persephone is through the footage until finally she got a good look of their boss of the camera that has been placed in her bedroom. Safeword and the Franchise Force got a good look through the laptop screen and find out who their special trainer is. Turns out, it was the ultimate life form Shadow the Hedgehog who will be their special trainer for the Agents of Mayhem. They even spotted Persephone in the screen and what they found out is that Shadow is pounding the bricks out of their leader engaging in a sexual intercourse. There they see Persephone on her right side with Shadow behind her and lifts her left leg up, holding it as he rams his shaft rapidly into the boss. They even see Persephone moaning like crazy as Shadow continue to give it to her._

" _Whoa! Look at that hedgehog go. It reminds me when I was in a porn industry and… crap, don't want to bring that up. Knowing it would ruin my reputation." Hollywood say shutting himself up._

" _It wasn't that when we caught you sleeping with Daisy knowing she likes it rough." Hardtack replied._

" _You might want to be careful when it comes to Daisy, Hollywood. We all know that you and Daisy are in a on and off relationship with her." Fortune warned._

 _With Safeword, watching the footage with Shadow pounding the boss. She became to daydream about Shadow giving it to her like he's doing with Persephone._

* * *

 _Persephone's Room…_

 _Shadow continue the sex with Persephone in the same position from the footage from Safeword's cameras. Persephone continuously to moan for Shadow, enjoying the pleasure that she's in with Shadow giving it to her nice and hard with intense force. The leader of mayhem grip the sheets tightly as she can while being pounded by the black hedgehog and how hard he thrusted her. Shadow even increases his speed to pound Persephone harder once more, even going balls deep inside the boss that earned him a loud scream from the boss herself. Persephone continue moaning, she then look over her shoulder and look into Shadow's red eyes as he continues to pumps his penis rapidly into her vagina._

" _More! Pound my pussy more Shadow! Show me the pleasure that my ex-husband never shown me before. Make me remember the ultimate pleasure that you can give to me!" Persephone moaned._

 _Shadow kept his smile, nodded his head and gives Persephone more pleasure that she sought. Shadow uses his free hand to grasp to Persephone's breast to cope a nice feel. Shadow added more speed to go faster and thrusts Persephone harder with intense force. Persephone let out a loud scream of ecstasy, going completely nuts over the ecstasy, the pleasure that she's in and all of this pleasure is making Persephone going insane as Shadow had sent the boss into complete overdrive. Shadow went on thrusting Persephone for over an hour and didn't bother stopping._

 _After a couple more thrusts, Shadow switch positions once more with this time, he had Persephone lie down on her back with her legs spread wide. Shadow holding her legs with him being on top of her, looks down at Persephone as he continues to give it to her, making Persephone going crazy for more pleasure yet again. Persephone's body rocking rapidly back and forth even the bed begin shaking in motion from how fast Shadow giving it to Persephone. Shadow once again had decides to go deep with that Shadow goes balls deep inside of Persephone, pushing his penis deeper into her womb as it hits the g-spot that got Persephone screaming, begging for more. Shadow smiled on just by hearing Persephone moan and scream for Shadow, it encourages Shadow and kept going with his instincts still in control. The ultimate life form had kept thrusting Persephone and Persephone had been moaning nonstop. She couldn't get enough of Shadow._

 _As time went on with Shadow continue with the sex he's having with Persephone, the black blur can feel that's he almost at his limit and closing in to reach his climax. Persephone can feel Shadow almost at his limit by feeling his penis twitching, throbbing inside her insides. The black blur spend a few more minutes pounding the boss with all of might and show more of his ultimate power to the leader of Mayhem. The black hedgehog thrusted Persephone in a rapid speed once again and thrusted her a few more times then finally it got to Shadow._

 _Shadow soon pulls away, ejecting his shaft out of Persephone and jerks himself off, he then finally reaches his limit and starts to climax. His penis start squirting gobs of white liquid, shooting it on Persephone's stomach and her breasts. Shadow not wanting to splash it on her face but a few portions of it accidentally got to her face. Persephone wipes off the cum from her face right after Shadow had finish climaxing a few seconds later. The sex ended with Shadow climbing off of Persephone and she lie down on her back to catch a breather. Her body cover in the beads of sweat from enjoying the pleasure for so long and the sex had been tremendous for Persephone who couldn't help but to form a small smile on her face._

" _Did you enjoy it?" Shadow asked looking over to the leader of Mayhem._

" _Yes. I indeed enjoy the sex and you have passed the test. I hope you can straighten up the agents who needs he intense training." Persephone responded._

" _Don't worry, I'll give them the intense training they deserved and hopefully they can get their acts together."_

" _Thank you Shadow, that's all I want from you. Oh and if you like we can do this again sometime?"_

" _Really? From what I heard that you happen to be sometime in your own moods and don't want to piss you off."_

" _Yes. That's true, I'll try not to show my bad side."_

" _Well then, I guess that's wrap things up. This is the part where I leave you to it and let you get yourself cleaned up."_

" _Yes. That's about right and once again Shadow, thank you for the sex. You really are the ultimate life form."_

" _You're welcome. I always keep my reputation and show that I am the ultimate life form and that is a fact."_

 _With that, Shadow climbs off the bed and put his clothes back on and his shoes before he can exit Persephone's room and her office to begin training with the Agents of Mayhem. Persephone get herself clean by heading to her Private Chateau and takes a nice warm bath to clean up after having dirty and exotic sex with the black blur._

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen is up and complete everybody. That's going to be Persephone Brimstone from the Agents of MAYHEM. The game is still awesome and I thought I make it a little more interesting for this story. Hope you all enjoy the chapter, do tune in next time to see who's the next lady up in line for the ultimate life form for the next chapter. Read and Review everybody and see you all next time on the next update.**

 **Lil' Soniq out!**


	17. Android 18

Chapter 17: An Android Lust

"So after the sex I had with Persephone, I went on to start training with the Agents of Mayhem to get their acts together and do a better job in their missions. However, I even went too hard on Hollywood and give him a piece of my mind when he refused not wanting to train under me." Shadow concluded.

"I'll say, you sure take your work serious Shadow." Sonic assumed.

I do in fact, that's why I always stay focus on my missions from G.U.N. Hollywood did happen to make me angry once and joked about my past relationships."

"Ooooh… I bet it made you ticked off about what happen between you and Rouge huh?"

"Precisely. I even beat him to a bloody pulp but however, some Agents calm me down before I could accidentally kill him. There were even a few who applaud me for teaching him a lesson, even Daisy."

"Isn't that the one that Hollywood is seeing in an on and off again relationship?"

"Correct. So why don't I move on to the next girl that I happen to sleep with?"

"Yeah. Please continue, there are still more stories that I would like to hear Shads. Still can't believe you ended up in that world and met with Persephone and have the opportunity to join Mayhem as an agent."

"Yes. Well they even gave me a room since I'll be training the agents to do a better job in their missions and everything."

"Right. Anyways, proceed what you were about to say on the next girl you slept with?"

"Of course. Now the next woman I slept with is the time I help with Future Trunks in the future to defeat the Androids and that is when I slept with **Android 18**."

"Whoa. Let me get this straight: you travel to the future with Future Trunks to stop the androids and you happen to sleep with one of them?"

"Yes. Android 17 is her brother, well twins to be exact since they look like each other and they're the same."

"Oh man… I sure you fought one of them and I'm guessing that you fought Android 18?"

"That's right."

"Well I'm dying to hear this story so fire it away."

"Like I said, as a favor, I travel to the future with Trunk to help save his world from the androids that destroyed everything. Trunks even told me everything and I couldn't refuse to help a friend in need, after all I owe him a favor for helping me with my objective…"

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _Shadow accompanying with Trunk back to his future to stop and defeat the Androids and kill Cell before he can use the Time Machine to head to the past. Shadow crossing his arms waiting to arrive with Trunk piloting the machine back to his timeline._

" _Thank you for helping me with this mission Shadow. It means a lot to me." Trunks thanked._

" _No problem. After all, I owe a favor for helping me with my objective so let's call it even." Shadow retorted._

" _Right. So um… I guess after telling you about what about to my home, is that what made you want to come and help me defeat those sadistic androids?"_

" _Something like that and like I said, I owe you a favor for helping me."_

" _Right. Sorry about that."_

" _Don't worry about it. Let's remain focus on taking down the androids."_

" _Yeah."_

 _It didn't take long for the two to arrive to Trunk's timeline and landed the time machine down. The two exit the vehicle and look around and appears that they're at the destruction of West City. Shadow look around the place, feeling disgusted of the destruction that the androids had created._

" _Did the androids cause all of this?" Shadow asked._

" _Yes. They even killed the innocent people that I swore to protect and they even killed my master: Gohan." Trunks answered._

" _I'm… I'm sorry to hear that. We'll deal with them, don't worry."_

" _Thanks again Shadow for helping me."_

" _Don't thank me yet. After we deal with your android problem then you can thank me."_

" _Right."_

" _So tell me, where are they?"_

" _Well well well, look what the cat drag in." a voice interpreted._

 _Shadow and Trunks look over and sees the two familiar faces that Trunks knew very well. Shadow look over and sees the two figures making their appearance with one of them had their arms cross. One android is a male has shoulder-length black hair and thin, blue eyes. Underneath his hair, he has two gold hoop earrings. He wears an orange bandanna around his neck. He wears a short sleeve black shirt with the Red Ribbon Army's logo, and, underneath, he dons a long-sleeve white shirt. He wears a belt to hold up his blue jeans which have a tear just above the knee of the left leg and wears green socks and blue and white sneakers._

 _Another android is a beautiful female with average height and complexion. She has shoulder-length blonde hair that parts over her left temple, which she generally keeps tucked behind her ear. She consistently wears small gold hoop earrings on both ears. She wears a blue denim vest and skirt (with the Red Ribbon logo on the back of the vest) with dark blue tights, a brown belt, brown boots, and a black shirt that has white and black striped long sleeves._

" _Looks like Trunks came back for more."_

" _He's starting to bore me, let's kill him already Seventeen."_

" _Are these the androids you've mention to me about?" Shadow asked._

" _Yeah. The black haired one is Android 17 and the blonde one is Android 18." Trunk answered._

" _Is that so, they don't seem tough to me."_

" _Look who's talking. A talking hedgehog? This should be fun." 17 retorted._

" _I got the black hedgehog while you get Trunks, 17." 18 stated._

" _Don't you want to teach Trunks a lesson, you can switch places with me y'know."_

" _No. I got the black hedgehog. Besides, I'm starting to like his fighting spirit."_

" _Suit yourself, that means more fun with me to bring down Trunks."_

" _You ok with taking on 18, Shadow?" Trunks asked._

" _Yeah. I'm ok with it." Shadow retorted cracking his neck._

" _Shadow huh… mmm, this could be interesting." 18 thought._

 _Trunk draws out his sword and charges at 17 and swing his weapon but 17 dodges away from Trunk and delivers a kick that sends Trunk away and goes after the saiyan to continue their fight there while Shadow deals with 18 by himself. Shadow just simply glares at 18 who got to her stance and ready to fight._

 _Shadow activate his Chaos Boost emitting himself with red aura from his body. Using the Chaos Emerald, Android 18 charges at Shadow and delivers a punch but Shadow blocks off the fist and counters her off with a knee kick but 18 blocked the knee kick but it skid her a feet away from Shadow. Shadow return the favor to charge and delivers a flying kick but 18 dodges away from the ultimate life form and shot a ki energy ball at the ultimate life form. Shadow senses it and kicks the ki ball away in the air and causes it to explode._

 _Shadow return the favor once again and fires a red energy spear at 18 causing the blonde android to dodge, nearly impaling through it. This give Shadow a good chance, a good opportunity to strike as he charge at the android and delivers a punch right to the face then uppercuts 18 up in the air and grabs her by the ankle and slams her down to the ground. 18 did a kip up, kicking Shadow off of her and flash kicks Shadow forcing him to back away a few steps then bashes Shadow with her elbow sending Shadow crashing against the wall with his back. Android 18 then comes in and attacks Shadow as she kicks Shadow through the wall and begin pummeling the ultimate life form with some serious of rapid blows. Shadow blocking every strike that the android can throw at him then counters 18 off with a knee kick then punches her by the abdomen and sends her a feet away then suddenly, both Shadow and 18 clash and begin throwing off rapid punches at one another and dodging each other strikes as possible as they go at it._

 _Both Shadow and 18 aren't holding anything back during this fight. After seconds of the rapid strikes, Shadow blocks of 18's punch until she counters Shadow off with a spinning kick right to Shadow in the arm to try breaking it but Shadow was too tough to have his bones being broken. The ultimate life form grabs 18 by her leg and spun around and tosses 18 a few feet away and she hits the ground. 18 soon recover herself and lands onto her feet while skidding the ground. Shadow brush himself off and 18 charges at Shadow surprises Shadow with a flying kick right to the face then backs away and circles Shadow around shot two red energy balls as they split and hurls itself over to Shadow and explode once it made its impact to Shadow._

 _18 then fires a few ki energy balls at the ultimate life form but Shadow deflect every ki balls with his bare hands and deflects the last one but blocks off another strike from 18 then grabs her by the arm and try slamming her down. 18 counters off Shadow and knee kicks Shadow in the abdomen then uppercuts Shadow in the chin and goes for the sweep kick but Shadow on the other hand jumps away and doing a backflip and lands on the ground. Shadow shot another chaos spear, shooting a few of them but 18 dodges the techniques and shot another ki energy ball surprising Shadow as it impact him then explode giving the ultimate life form some damage._

 _While the smoke is around Shadow, 18 took the chance to damage Shadow as she charges up her energy from her right hand and extends out her hand and blasts a full energy blast, striking the ultimate life form through the blast. Shadow is seen being blasted away, heading towards to a destroyed building and crashes through and causes it to collapse into pieces of rubble. Android 18 watch the destruction with a smile, hoping this would kill Shadow just by watching the destruction. Before the android could take her leave and meet with her brother, Shadow reappear using Chaos Control in front of 18._

 _This surprise the android when Shadow using teleportation and delivers a spinning roundhouse kick in midair with energy engulfing to his right foot. The kick struck 18 right in the face and the force of the kick sends the android flying through a building and hits the ground with a loud thud during the crash. It even creates a trail of rubble and crashes over to a small boulder. Shadow lands back down to the ground and was about to use Chaos Control to go after the android, suddenly, Shadow senses a nearby energy nearby and happens to be heading over to the Time Machine. Taking caution, Shadow teleported to the person, back to the time machine and surprises the foe who happens to look like a bug with a tail._

" _Who the hell are you?" the foe asked._

" _I'm the ultimate life form who is going to kill you. I know what you're planning to do and it's not going to happen Cell." Shadow retorted._

" _So you found out about my plan. In that case, why don't you and I join forces? With your power, you can help me achieve perfection and we can use our combined power to destroy anything that gets in our way." Cell offered._

" _Hmm… that is an interesting offer but I have a promise I made to Maria and I intend to keep it."_

" _Very well, have it your way ultimate life form. I can just take your power as my own!"_

 _Cell charges at Shadow, readying his tail to absorb Shadow to achieve his ultimate power but unfortunately for Cell, Shadow creates a red energy blade and slices the tail off splattering purple blood out of the tail. Cell screamed in agony, he backed away glaring at Shadow._

" _You bastard! I'll kill you for this!" Cell threatened._

" _No you won't, you're no match for the ultimate life form: Shadow the Hedgehog." Shadow retorted._

 _The ultimate life form charges at Cell and uppercuts Cell up in the air and teleport above Cell and slam down his fist sending him back down to the ground then teleported back down and spin around and delivers spinning heel kick sending Cell flying, crashing against the wall and Shadow creates energy from his right hand, charging his technique into full power with Cell struggling to get back up._

" _Wait… don't…" Cell begged._

" _Don't show your pathetic face around me ever again. Chaos Lance!" Shadow shouted._

 _Shadow shot a full powered chaos spear at Cell and impale him as he begin to explode into pieces, ending the life of the villain and dealt with one problem that he was here to handle. Unaware of this, Android 18 who appear in secret just in time to watch the black hedgehog finishing off Cell. The android begin to feel herself attractive to the ultimate life form, admiring him how serious he was just now with his objective._

" _Wow. He's certainly is sexy when he's serious. More serious than my brother." Android 18 thought._

 _Shadow senses the android's energy and look over to the blonde android making her appearance. Shadow then begin to finish 18 off and just about to use one of his abilities to give 18 the final blow. Shadow charges at the blonde android to finish 18 off so that he can join with Trunks to help take down 17. Before Shadow can do anything to finish the fight quickly as possible, suddenly, 18 surprisingly had planted a kiss on the ultimate life form right to the cheek causing Shadow to stop. The ultimate life form stop and look to the android with a surprise look._

" _Why did you do that? Is this your way to play mind games with me?" Shadow questioned._

 _Android 18 simply smirk and cross her arms and fix up her hair._

" _No. Not at all but I'll tell you this: you've shown a lot of fighting spirit and I've seen you killed that whatever that thing is. After seeing your fight prowess, I wonder what you can really do in other different areas." Android 18 explained._

" _Are you referring to as sex?" Shadow assumed._

" _Yeah. That's about right. What do you say Shadow, wanna get out of here and get down and dirty?"_

 _Shadow was not sure about this, thinking this could be a trap to kill him. Placing a hand on his chin to think this through with his arms crossed. We wasn't sure if he can believe Android 18 or accept the offer to sleep with her. 18 kept her smirk and approaches to Shadow closely and do a little bit of persuasion hoping if the ultimate life form to can accept her offer. With that, Android 18 gotten closer to Shadow and reaches her hand to his crotch and rubs it gentle and look into his red eyes._

" _Don't worry, I won't bite Shadow and I don't intend to kill you either. You can do whatever you want to me. Hell you can get rough as you like so what do you say? Care to give a girl a good time instead of fighting?" Android 18 persuaded while rubbing Shadow's crotch._

" _Hmm… Trunks is still busy dealing with 18 so he won't be sensing 18's energy if she hides it. Perhaps it won't hurt to have a little bit of fun for a while and maybe let Trunks finish her off." Shadow thought._

 _Shadow look to Android 18 who is still rubbing his crotch and felt his bulge feeling his hard erection._

" _Alright then, I guess it won't hurt to have sex with you." Shadow accepted._

" _Good. Come on, let's go somewhere that is more private for us." Android 18 suggested._

 _Shadow nodded and takes Android 18 to an abandon hotel where they can get down and dirty while Trunk is still dealing with Android 17. Android 18 even made sure not to let Trunk sense her energy knowing Trunk trusts Shadow that he'll finish her off._

* * *

 _Abandon Hotel…_

 _We see the two entering inside the abandon hotel room as they're making out right after they shut the door. Android 18 presses Shadow down against the wall and reach down her hand to rub his crotch again. During the kiss, Android 18 let out a soft moan when she start deepening the kiss with Shadow wrapping his hands around her waist. Slowly, he slide down his hands over to her denim skirt and slowly lifts it up to review her firm rear and copes a feel through her clothed rear. It earned another moan from the android causing Android 18 and tighten her grip around Shadow and rubs his crotch harder._

 _While they kissed, they start to use their tongues and wrestle one another for dominance. Shadow soothed Android 18's rear earning another soft moan from the blonde android herself. Android 18 even the opens when she found her opportunity and shoves her tongue inside Shadow's mouth to get a better taste of him. Her tongue almost shove down to his throat and she then pins Shadow against the wall. Her hand still rubbing his crotch then she suddenly gives it a nice squeeze to squeezes his bulge. This caught Shadow off guard and Android 18 deepen the kiss with the ultimate life form still. Shadow gets even as he touched Android 18's ass and lifts up her leg so that he can sooth and caress her thick thigh._

 _Shadow and Android 18 continue to makeout for a few minutes with the two of them getting intimate with one another and caressing each other's body getting their mood started. Shadow had both of his hands touching and fondling with Android 18's clothed ass through her denim skirt. Shadow even deliver a smack earning a squeal from the android and encourage her to kiss Shadow intimately a lot more knowing that she wants the black blur that badly. Shadow and Android 18 kiss for another minute or two until Android 18 finally breaks away the kiss._

 _After the makeout session has ended, Android 18 takes Shadow over to the bed and pushes him to have him take a seat on the edge of the bed. Shadow looks up at Android 18 and spread Shadow's legs when she gotten closer to the ultimate life form. Wondering what Android 18 plans to do next, Shadow got his answer when 18 begin to start swaying her hips, moving them side to side like dancing at a night club and with that, the android begin to give the ultimate life form a lapdance to put on a show for Shadow to enjoy._

 _It did the trick that has Shadow smiling, liking what he's seeing right now, Android 18 return the smile and raise her hands up in the hand and continue to dance for the ultimate life form. Spending three minutes swaying and shaking her hips, the android then turns around and slowly bends over to show her goodies to the black blur. Android 18 look over her shoulder and kept her seductive smirk and she slowly pulls herself back up and kept swaying her hips. The ultimate life form lean back, watching the android dance and enjoys the shows as Android 18 continue to dance for Shadow for a few minutes entertaining Shadow to setup the mood._

 _The android was now soaking wet, feeling more attractive towards the black blur admiring his outfit and physique. After seconds of dancing, the android turns around to face Shadow and starts leaning over to Shadow and begin rubbing his body just to caress the ultimate life form. 18 then start to unbutton, unzipping Shadow's pants and pulling them down to his ankles even his boxers and exposes his erected penis that is already in its full size._

" _Oooh looks like your friend is nice and ready. How about we give it a nice massage?" Android 18 suggested._

 _The android pushes Shadow on his back so that he can relax and have his scoot up to the bed and have his head resting on a pillow. Shadow look over wondering what 18 is planning to do but got his answer seconds after when he found out that 18 then turns herself around and presses her ass against Shadow's erection after she climbs on top of Shadow in a reverse cowgirl. Taking a seat on his lap, the android begin to move and grind her clothed ass against the hedgehog's penis and rubs it using her rear and performs a clothed buttjob for the ultimate life form to enjoy. This causes Shadow to let out a soft moan as Android 18 look over her shoulder and smiled, noticing the hedgehog moaning to her assjob and continue on to make the black blur to enjoy her clothed buttjob with her denim skirt._

" _Like my ass, Shadow?" 18 asked._

 _Shadow give the android his response and that is a nod earning a smile from 18. Android 18 returns back to move and grind her ass against Shadow's penis, moving her hips sensually with a slow pace for the first four minutes or more to tease Shadow a bit until she then gets serious. 18 move her hips a little fast, grinding her ass hard for the black blur. Shadow closes his eyes and again let out a soft moan escaping his lips. The way how Android 18 moving her hips and grinding her ass against his cock, the ultimate life form can feel the pleasure filling his body with ecstasy and the ultimate life form grip the sheets from how much the pleasure is giving to him._

 _The ultimate life form felt like he's getting a nice massage at a resort like he's having a vacation after all of the work from G.U.N and could use a break to kick back and take it easy. Shadow open his eyes and ogles over Android 18's ass and watch how she grinds on him and making feel extremely good as he is already. With amusement, Shadow watches on with a smile and let Android 18 to have her fun and continues to give Shadow one heck of a time with her ass and continue with her clothed buttjob._

 _Android 18 can hear Shadow moan behind her and felt Shadow's shaft twitching against her ass. She even felt the heat of his cock while she kept grinding on it. Android 18 then start to make things a little erotic as she begin to wiggle her ass, shaking it against Shadow's rod and circles her hips side and side with her hands place behind her head. The android even let out a soft moan as she enjoys making Shadow moan and enjoys giving Shadow a buttjob since she even notice that Shadow was checking her out._

" _Does my ass feel that good, baby?" Android 18 asked._

 _Shadow nod in response with a smile._

" _Good. Hope you got a lot of endurance in you because I'm not going to stop anytime soon. I'm going to make you cum so hard." Android 18 warned._

 _With that being said, Android 18 moves her hips, grinding her ass as hard as possible while going faster to increase the pace of her speed. She determine to make Shadow cum so hard with determination in her eyes along with that hungry look. Hearing Shadow moan for her again is like music to her ears, she likes the tone of Shadow's voice and it made her extremely horny over the ultimate life form. The android add more power into her hip movements to grind Shadow's cock harder through her skirt. Shadow closes his eyes again with his head resting on a pillow, the pleasure has gotten to him and Android 18 isn't going to stop nor slowdown, she wanted to have Shadow climax for her and finding out how long he can last with her clothed assjob. Both of them knew that Android 17 and Trunks are still out there around the ruined West City fighting and could careless for them after all, they're both enjoying the moment of ecstasy with one another and Android 18 continues on with her buttjob for Shadow and minutes pass by._

* * *

 _Meanwhile, around ruined West City…_

 _Trunk had finally finished off 17 after a brutal fight he had with the android but managed to finish him after all of the training he had with the prince of all saiyans and his friends back at the past. The saiyan sheathe his sword and look around the area, trying to sense Shadow's energy but couldn't sense him anywhere._

" _I wonder where Shadow is and I hope he's ok with Android 18. I should start looking for Cell or maybe Shadow had already taken care of him. It won't hurt to be sure if Cell is dead." Trunk pondered._

 _The saiyan ascends up in the air and take off looking for Cell before find and assist the ultimate life form. Trunks start to wonder what Shadow could be doing right now, hoping his fight with Android 18 went successful._

* * *

 _Abandon Hotel…_

 _Android 18's assjob had continue on and didn't bother stopping. The android move her hips faster as she can and grinding her ass against Shadow's rod harder and making the black blur moan to her while she keeps pleasuring the hedgehog with her clothed ass. Android 18's buttjob had went on for over thirty minutes or more. This had Android 18 became impress of how long Shadow lasted and how much endurance he had within him. 18 can't help but to smile and enjoying the session with Shadow with her being in control. Placing her hands on her but, Android 18 move her ass and grinds Shadow's penis harder which causes the bed to shake, squeaking every second from her hip movements._

 _Shadow had let out a few more moans from Android 18's buttjob and the android kept her seductive look as she look over her shoulder, watches Shadow moan once again for her and continues on to move her ass faster and harder on Shadow._

" _I'm surprised that you've lasted this long. I'm impressed but I'm going to make you cum sooner or later after all, you do love my ass." Android 18 said resuming on with her clothed buttjob._

 _Android 18 continue to work on her magic on Shadow and have him climax as Shadow trying to hold it a little longer to enjoy her buttjob more. The pleasure was too good for Shadow, the ecstasy he's in felt like he was at paradise. 18 even went on to grind her ass against Shadow to add twice the pleasure then move and shakes her ass onto the ultimate life form's shaft. Knowing it went out for who knows how long. Minutes has passed for the two and Android 18 look over her shoulder watching the ultimate life form ogling over her rear, watching him smile with amusement. This turned the android on just by looking at Shadow seeing how he enjoys her buttjob. The android kept her smile and continues working on Shadow. Android 18's assjob had went on for over thirty minutes and Android 18 had kept track. With her clothed buttjob still continuing, 18 soon start to feel Shadow twitching, his shaft throbbing like it is almost at its limit. This made the android smile knowing that she got Shadow where she wants him. With that, she begin to go all out and grinds on Shadow harder than before and moving her ass faster to grind on Shadow harder to make the hedgehog to climax for her._

 _Shadow on the other hand trying to hold it a little more but Android 18 isn't going to let him nor having it. The android look over her shoulder, watches the ultimate life form moaned, groaned by the insane amount of pleasure that he's in._

" _That's right Shadow, cum for me. Like I said I'm going to make you cum hard." Android 18 thought._

 _Android 18 was going to make good on her word and make Shadow climax. The android move her hips, grinding her ass hard enough onto Shadow's erection with the ultimate life form trying to hold it. Soon when they minutes passed, Shadow couldn't hold it a little longer knowing the pleasure was too much for him. The black blur grit his teeth and finally he reaches his limit and climaxed. Android 18 felt Shadow twitching, the ultimate life form releasing a large amount of white gobs of white liquid out of his penis, emptying his balls with every drop. His spunk begin splashing on Android 18's clothed ass, drenching her rear with his spunk from releasing so much. Like how Android 18 had mentioned before, she was going to make Shadow climaxed hard and kept her word at the end._

 _Shadow spend a whole minute cumming onto Android 18's ass and drenching her clothed ass with his cum. Android 18 grind on Shadow once more forcing more of his spunk out of him and spurt a little more on her rear. After spending a whole minute of climaxing, Android 18 stopped and look over her shoulder with a victory smile, knowing that she had Shadow climax this much like she said that she would make him reach his limit hard._

" _You've came a lot. I'm impressed." Android 18 said keeping her smile._

" _You did said you were going to make me cum so hard." Shadow reminded._

" _And that I did. I kept my word. Did you enjoy it?"_

" _I won't lie, I did. It was wonderful."_

" _Good. I had my fun, now it's your turn to return the favor."_

 _With that, Android 18 climbs off of Shadow and takes off her clothes with her denim skirt still being covered by Shadow's cum and wetting the fabrics. The android tosses her clothes to the side to exposes her body. Shadow went ahead to strip off the remainder of his clothes and shoes to get comfortable with Android 18. Soon the two joined together in bed with both of them making out aggressively in the process and Shadow breaks up the kiss. Lying beside Android 18, he turned her to her right side and lifts up her left leg and readied his erection towards her vagina. Without hesitation, the ultimate life form penetrates his shaft right inside Android 18 and rams it right in deep and begun to pound the android with his might and speed._

 _Android 18 let out a loud scream, she felt Shadow penetrates her womb deep and started to thrust her and pumping his shaft inside her vagina. The android begin moaning when Shadow deliver some powerful thrusts showing no mercy of his power. 18 look over her shoulder, moaning as Shadow had begun punishing the android for being a bad girl and having her at his mercy from his hardcore thrusting._

" _Uh. Uh. Give it to me Shadow. Harder. Faster!" Android 18 moaned._

 _Shadow nodded in response, giving Android 18 what she wants so with that the black blur then goes faster and thrusts Android 18 harder as she wanted. Android 18 begin moaning louder, her hands gripping the sheets tight as she can from how hard Shadow had thrusted her. The black blur even goes faster to increase the pace of his speed showing more of his power into his thrusting. Android 18's body even start rocking rapidly from the way Shadow pounded her, she can feel the ecstasy flowing through her body rapidly, repeatedly each and every second. As he continues thrusting, Shadow reaches his hand over around 18 and grope her breast. This caught Android 18 off guard but felt the arousal of her breasts from Shadow's hand from the way how he grope her._

 _The android closes her eyes, smiling lustfully as the ultimate life form went on thrusting her for the time being, sending the android into overdrive from the amount of pleasure he has given to Android 18 so far. The black blur later on thrusting Android 18 in a rapid speed, adding twice the pleasure of his ultimate loving into the android rapidly showing more of his power. His black arms instincts taking affect, taking control of his mind and the ultimate life form soon slowly form an evil and mischievous smirk on his face. Android 18 let out a loud moan from how Shadow had begun thrusting her so hard with powerful force into his thrusting._

" _Uh! Uh! UH! Right there, right there! Don't stop! Fuck me harder!" Android 18 moaned._

 _The ultimate life form gives the android more loving as she requested and thrusted her harder than before. The android soon start to form a wide goofy smile on her face with her tongue hanging out from the pleasure that she's in. Never in her life felt something that is so good until now. Shadow suddenly then pushes his shaft deeper and hitting her womb, hitting the right exact g-spot that would get the android going and have her screaming for more. It did the trick and Android 18 let out a loud scream of ecstasy in her voice. Shadow grinned and continue thrusting her, he went on going balls deep inside Android with his balls smacking against her snatch from his rapid and hardcore thrusting. He even let out a soft groan trying to give the android the pleasure of a lifetime._

" _Oh shit! He's fucking me like an animal. His cock feels so damn good that I can't help but to let loose! No wonder he's the ultimate life form." Android 18 thought._

 _With the black hedgehog going to town on her, Android 18 begin moaning uncontrollably from the amount of pleasure, the amount of ecstasy that she's in. Android 18 started breathing heavily from how Shadow begun thrusting her rapidly showing no mercy and giving her lots of love into the android. The black blur had went on to ravage 18's body, pounding her insides with all of his might the next sixteen minutes without stopping or slowing down no he was only getting started. The ultimate life form can feel he's getting close to his limit so he continue pounding the android for a few more seconds with his ultimate power build in his thrusting. A minute or two later, Shadow then reach his limit and begin shooting his load inside Android 18. Android 18 started to scream, shouting as Shadow flls up her insides with his spunk._

" _YES! Fill me up with your ultimate life form juice Shadow! Give it to me!" Android 18 shouted._

 _Shadow didn't stop as he kept thrusting while he ejaculates inside Android 18 for a few more seconds. Once those seconds are up, Shadow then finally stop thrusting right after he finish ejaculating inside the android. Android 18 look over her shoulder with a smile and leans in and kisses Shadow on the cheek._

" _That was amazing. Don't tell me you're done yet, I want more." Android 18 said licking her lips lustfully._

" _That was just only the warmup, now time we get serious." Shadow retorted earning a seductive smirk from Android 18 herself._

 _The ultimate life form then switch positions but still in control over Android 18 so that he can continuously dominate her body with his ultimate life form to show the anroid why he is the ultimate life form. Shadow now on his back once again but holding up Android 18 in a… different position. The black hedgehog holding Android 18 by the legs and his hands behind her head and reenters his shaft back inside her womb and thrusting her in rapid speed. This time, Shadow now thrusts, punishes Android 18 in a Full Nelson position. The android started to moan louder, screaming the black hedgehog's name as Shadow continues to give it to her and showing more of his power into the android. Shadow with an evil smile, continuously punishing 18 with his ultimate power and shows Android 18 why they call him the ultimate life form. 18 soon slowly realizes this and the way how Shadow thrusted her, pumping his penis rapidly into the android with insane rapid speed, the android begin hollering for Shadow, begging the black blur for more and gives it to her._

" _More! More Shadow! Fuck me! Make me your bitch! Treat me like a dirty slut I am!" Android 18 hollered._

 _Accepting her wish, Shadow went on to thrusts Android 18 with full power, giving it his all to the android without hesitation. Android 18 rolling her eyes moaning loudly, going completely overboard from the insane amount of pleasure that the android is in. Shadow hearing Android 18 moan is like music to his ears. He determine to show Android 18 the pleasure of a lifetime and remember the ultimate pleasure and that is what he's doing as we speak. Android 18 kept moaning nonstop, the pleasure had gotten to her and had gotten her going crazy. The ultimate life form rapidly pounding her insides, rapidly pumping his penis in and out of Android 18's vagina sending her lots of loving. Android 18 couldn't say a word or two but only she can do is moan. The ultimate loving has gotten Android 18 to go blank, she couldn't think about her brother Android 17 or anything else but only the pleasure itself. The black blur once again going balls deep, pushing his penis deeper inside having Android 18 let out a loud scream and continues screaming over the ultimate life form, begging him to pound her more._

 _The android look down over her crotch, watches Shadow's black and red shaft rapidly pumping into her snatch with a rapid pace with powerful force. Android 18 couldn't stop moaning, the pleasure itself was too good for the android. Each and every second she feels the waves of pleasure, the flow of ecstasy filling her body as Shadow continues to give it to her. He even start to give Android 18 a sly but a devious smile after he heard Android moaning like crazy. He continues on to keep the android in check, hearing her moans is like music to his ears and it motivated the black blur to punish her more and more with all of his might and hasn't breaking a sweat._

" _Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Oh shit Shadow, FUCK! This ultimate cock feels so good, it's so deep inside me! Fuck me! Fuck me harder! Pound my pussy like you mean it, come on ultimate life form! Give me that ultimate dick!" Android 18 cried._

 _Giving what Android 18 wanted, the black blur continuously gives her more of him and more of his ultimate loving. This drove Android 18 crazy that it sent her into complete overdrive. 18 kept moaning nonstop, the android lost herself and felt like she's in cloud nine. The android's eyelids were half-close at the time from feeling all of the pleasure drawing to her, she even had that silly smile on her face while Shadow kept pounding her insides away. The ultimate kept his mischievous smirk and continues to pound the bricks out of the android even continuously to teach her a lesson of not pissing off the wrong hedgehog._

 _Minutes went on for Shadow who has thrusted Android 18 nonstop, still in control of the android and pounded her like a savage animal. Android 18 continue to moan and hasn't said a word as of late from the amount of pleasure that she's in. the ultimate life form rapidly pumping Android 18's womb for over ten minutes and adds more power into his thrusting and thrusted Android 18 with aggressive for a few more times then finally slow down and pulls his shaft out of Android 18's womb. A second after, Shadow the goes balls deep inside the android with a powerful thrust that got Android 18 to scream for him once more. While his shaft is deep inside, he then start to thrust her once more and showing Android more of his power. He can feel he's getting closer to his limit but Shadow didn't give a damn, he kept pounding her and fucking her like crazy before he reaches his limit._

" _I'm cumming! I'm cumming! I'M CUMMING SHADOW! SHAAAAADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" Android 18 screamed._

" _Tell me how much you love my ultimate cock!?" Shadow demanded._

" _I LOVE IT! I LOVE EVERY MOMENT OF IT! I LOVE YOUR ULTIMATE COCK!"_

" _Say it again!"_

" _I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT!_ _ **I LOVE IT!**_ _"_

 _Shadow grinned evilly as the black arms instincts still in control. For about four minutes after, Shadow then finally reaches his limit yet again and fills her insides once again with his seed and shooting more of his sperm inside the android. Android 18 screamed for feeling Shadow's semen pouring inside her snatch to fill up a little more in her snatch. After seconds of climaxing, Shadow slowly pulls his cock out from Android 18's womb and she starts to leak out some of Shadow's sperm. Shadow look over and sees his shaft is a little dirty from Android 18's love juices. He notice that she had a few orgasms while pounding her and see some of his sperm on his shaft. He had an idea in mind that made him to smile._

 _Shadow let go of Android 18 and had her placed on her back. The ultimate life form got on top, got in front of Android 18 and the android looks up at the hedgehog wondering what he plans to do next._

" _Pleasure me." Shadow demanded._

 _Android 18 smile so she engulfs Shadow's rod into her mouth and begin sucking on Shadow's shaft by bopping her head back and forth and suckling the length. Shadow looking down at the android, smiling at her as she pleasures him with the use of her mouth. Android 18 let out a soft moan from tasting Shadow's flesh and tastes her juices that coated around his cock._

" _Mmm… I've never knew I would taste this good." Android 18 thought._

 _Spending two or three minutes working her magic on Shadow, the black blur then takes full control once again by clutching his hand onto her head and begin pounding her face. Android 18 shot her eyes wide, looking up at the ultimate life form catching her by surprise by ramming his shaft faster into her mouth. The head of his erection slam against the back of Android 18's mouth from how hard he thrusted her, suddenly Shadow then pushes down his shaft deeper and thrusts 18's mouth down to her throat then stop and pushes his cock down to her throat performing a deepthroat. Android 18 hold on long as she can, trying to endure the deepthroat for a good whole minute with her eyes slowly rolling backwards to her skull._

 _Once the minute has passed and is up, Shadow finally pulls away from Android 18 and let her breathe for a little bit to regain oxygen. Spending seconds of catching her breath, Android 18 look up at Shadow with that hungry look in her eyes with a lascivious smile._

" _Come on, put that cock back inside my mouth and fuck my face." Android 18 demanded._

 _Shadow smirk and Android 18 open up her mouth, readying herself for Shadow to place his penis back inside her mouth. Shadow put his shaft back inside and start pounding her face with some powerful thrusting. He clutch her head nice and tight with a devious smirk on his face, watching Android 18 taking all of it in her mouth. She can feel Shadow's shaft hitting the back of her throat, the android muffled while taking everything that the ultimate life form can dish out on her. Android 18 continue to suck on the hedgehog's shaft while Shadow pumps it in her mouth and down to her throat._

 _Shadow resume to fuck her face by putting his shaft back inside of Android 18's mouth and rapidly gives it to her with an evil smirk forming on his face still in control over the android. The black blur thrusts fast in rapid speed, pumping his shaft rapidly into Android 18's mouth for four minutes with Android 18 trying to endure the black blur's punishment. Once those minutes are up, Shadow gritted his teeth when he releases another load of his spunk inside Android 18's mouth. The android gulp down every drop and not letting a single drop leak out from her mouth. Android 18 accidentally leak out a little of Shadow's spunk from the corner of her mouth that slowly leak down to her chin._

 _After finishing up with Android 18's mouth, Shadow pulls his penis out of Android 18's mouth and the blonde android start licking Shadow's length to clean him up a little. Android 18 then looks up at Shadow and gives Shadow a seductive smile._

" _Let me take over, allow me to ride that ultimate cock of yours." Android 18 demanded._

 _Shadow couldn't argue with the android, shrugging his shoulders so he lie down on his back. Android 18 finally takes over so she climbs on top of Shadow. Wasting no time so she puts his shaft back inside her womb and then slams her hips down. Android 18 let out a loud squeal and press down her hands on the ultimate life form's chest. She start rubbing and touching his white fur when she begin bouncing her hips and rides on the ultimate life form. She can feel Shadow's rod rubbing her insides from every movement of her hips. She again moan and so, Shadow wraps his hands around her waist to sooth it then giving her a helping hand to move her hips faster. Shadow's hand even slide down to her ass cheeks then tightly grasps it. It made Android 18 to squeal loud as she felt Shadow's hand groped her, the blonde android looks down at Shadow with a lascivious smile and her hips suddenly move faster on its own._

" _Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! UHHHHH! That's the spot, give it to me Shadow the Hedgehog! Give me more!" Android 18 moaned._

 _With Android 18 kept moaning, Shadow begin to spank her ass to cause her ass cheek to jiggle. This even cause Android 18 squeal once more, she then moan and her hips move faster on their own with Android 18 is busying enjoying the pleasure while riding the black blur. Android 18 look down at Shadow while moaning so Shadow spank her once more earning himself a loud squeal from the blonde android._

" _You like my round ass don't ya? Come on, spank me harder! You can do better than that!" Android 18 demanded._

 _With a smile on his face, Shadow then spanked the blonde android hard as he can. This in the result having Android 18 to squeal again, even she le tout a loud scream when she felt Shadow's penis push down deeper once more, she resume to move her hips more. Shadow watching the android riding him, he watch how Android 18 moan and how she went overboard from being crazy to being insane for the satisfaction she's in. While Android 18 rides on Shadow and enjoying the ultimate pleasure, Shadow notices her C cup breasts move and bounce from the blonde android's movements. Knowing they desperately need the attention, the ultimate life form lean in and start sucking on one of her breasts and arouse Android 18 with it._

 _Android 18 let out a loud high pitch scream, she felt Shadow's mouth sucking on one of her breasts. He then had his other free hand reaching over and fondles with her other breasts to add twice the arousal for the android. This had Android 18 going bananas with the way how Shadow pleasure and sucking her breasts. A nice combination of pleasure that will get the android to go crazy over._

" _Ah! Oh fuck yeah Shadow, suck on my titties. Suck them harder!" Android 18 moaned._

 _Hearing what Android 18 said, demanding Shadow to give her more. The ultimate life form then begun sucking Android 18's breasts hard as he can, he even fondles her breast harder and rapidly rubbing her breast. He even tweak and twist her erected nipple to have the blonde android scream once more. This causes Android 18 to move and bounces her hips hard as she can. Android 18 watch in amusement of how Shadow pleasure her breasts and fondling with her body. She couldn't help but to smile while she continuously to moan nonstop form the pleasure she's in and felt like she's in paradise from the ecstasy._

" _Ah! Ah! AH! Oh fuck it feels so goddamn good!" Android 18 moaned._

 _Android 18 went on to ride on Shadow over twenty minutes nonstop. She continue to enjoy the intimacy with the ultimate life form. Shadow had sucking on Android 18's breasts and went on to grope on her round ass. He even deliver a few loud and hard smacks to Android 18 in her ass that left red marks on her ass cheeks from the amount of times Shadow spanked her. Android 18 kept moving her hips, grinding on Shadow's lap as she still riding him. Shadow was impressed, amused of how long Android rode on him and how she kept picking up the pace using her powers, her ki to keep up with the ultimate life form. Both their bodies cover in the beads of sweat from the intense heat of their sexual intercourse._

 _Soon Shadow start to feel he's moments away to reach his limit. Android 18 can feel it, she can feel Shadow's shaft throbbing inside her yet again. This bring a smile to the blonde android's face so she move her hips fast as she can and look into Shadow's red eyes._

" _Come on baby, cum for me. Give me more of your ultimate love juice! Fill me up again!" Android 18 moaned._

 _With how Android 18 moving faster, it had Shadow struggling to keep it in but to no avail. Seconds later, the ultimate life form reaches his limit and climax for Android 18. Shadow once again shoot more of his spunk inside Android 18's snatch once more, once again filling her insides with his seed as he ejaculates in her. Android 18 even let out a loud cry of pleasure when she's being filled up by Shadow's spunk and after seconds of climaxing, Shadow let go of Android 18 and she leans in and kisses Shadow on the lips._

" _I think I had enough." Android 18 said while she rest her body on the ultimate life form._

" _You think this is over, we're not done yet." Shadow retorted._

" _Wait what?!"_

 _Shadow got Android 18 off of him and had another idea in mind. He wasn't done yet, he still wanted to punish her and show more of his power to the blonde android. With that in mind, Shadow turned Android 18 over and had her in all fours with her legs spread. Shadow got behind of Android 18 and smacks her ass and soothes it afterwards earning a soft moan from the android._

" _Wait… let me a rest a little." Android 18 asked._

" _That's not going to happen, we're not don with your punishment. Not yet." Shadow stated._

" _Wow… how can he still continue, he's like a sex machine." Android 18 thought._

" _Get ready because it's time to get serious. Behold the ultimate power!"_

 _Shadow reenters his cock back inside of the android's womb and rams it right in and resumes on pounding the bricks out of the android. Android 18's body moving faster from the way how Shadow thrusted and how fast he gives it to her. Android 18 now felt Shadow's wrath as he right now is giving it his all to the android witnessing her power and speed as their rough and erotic sex continues. Clutching his hands around Android 18's waist, the black hedgehog wasted no time nor hesitate as he begin activating his Chaos Boost to add twice the speed, ten times the pleasure when Shadow right now pumping his shaft in sonic speed, with immense power of his thrusting giving it to Android 18 without showing no mercy. Android 18 begin to scream, her moans gotten louder as her upper body collapse down to the bed with her breasts being squished down and her hands gripping the sheets tightly with a stronger grip and her head resting onto the bed, her eyes rolling backwards to her skull trying to keep up with Shadow from how much pleasure he has given to her. This also had droved her crazy from the amount of pleasure she's in and how crazy she has become from pleasure that sent her into complete overdrive._

" _Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! AH! I'm cumming... I'm cumming… I'M CUMMING! FUCK ME SHADOW! FICK ME! GIVE ME EVERYTHING YOU GOT, FUCK MY SLUTTY PUSSY LIKE A FUCKING PORNSTAR! OH FUCK YEAH!" Android 18 screamed._

 _Shadow smirked and continues to give Android 18 what she wanted and their rough intercourse continue on for who knows how long. Seconds turn into minutes and minutes now turned into hours. It seem like the two had been going at it for hours with Shadow continue pounding her in all fours for hours and hadn't stop or switch positions. Android 18 kept moaning nonstop, chanting, screaming Shadow's name as their hardcore sex continues. As hours passed, Android 18 who desperately try to keep up with the ultimate life form but the amount of pleasure that 18 was in soon got the best of her. The amount of pleasure had Android 18 blacked out from the sheer amount of pleasure that Shadow has given to her. This surprised Shadow at first but continues to pound her insides anyway knowing he is enjoying the rough sex he's having with the android._

 _Both of their bodies sweat from the amount of pleasure they are in and Shadow had kept pounding Android 18, punishing her inside with all of his might and his speed. As Shadow continues thrusting Android 18, he soon begin to feel that he's getting close to his limit. The ultimate life form thrusted Android 18 for two or three more minutes trying to hold it a little longer to enjoy the pleasure he was in a little more. The black blur felt like he's almost at his limit and once those minutes are up, Shadow then delivers one more thrust and that's what did it. Shadow gritted his teeth and begin spurting his one last load of spunk inside Android 18's womb, filling her insides with his seed with a groan. Shadow deliver a few thrusts while he climaxes inside 18._

 _Spending seconds of climaxing, Shadow pulls his shaft out, ejecting his erection out of the android's vagina leaving her leaking out his spunk from her womb. Shadow was still hard and wasn't done yet, with an idea in mind, Shadow turns Android 18 over on her back and begin shooting his spunk onto Android 18's face, her breasts, stomach, thighs, and on her crotch and vagina leaving her a mess._

 _The sex finally ended with Shadow deactivating his Chaos Boost and climbs off the bed leaving the blacked out Android 18 to rest after the sex he had with her. Shadow look over to her and smiled._

" _Hmph. Looks I went overboard but I have to admit, she had it coming." Shadow commented._

 _Shadow then put his clothes and shoes back on and leave the blacked out android behind to rest. Before he can take his leave, he look over his shoulder watching Android 18 still blacked out from the sex with the black blur._

" _I had a wonderful time with you. I hate to do this but I think I'll let Trunk finish you off letting him do the honors since this is his future after all." Shadow said._

 _The ultimate life form takes he leave and left the android asleep but she had a smile on her face while sleeping, naked in the room after the sex she had with Shadow._

" _It was totally worth it." Android 18 said in her sleep._

* * *

 **That's chapter seventeen and that's going to be Android 18 from Dragonball Z. The future version to get a chance with the ultimate life form in this chapter. I had a lot of fun making this chapter and I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Tune in next time for more and see who will be the next lady up in line to get a chance with the ultimate life form on the next chapter. Until then everyone, Read and Review and take care. See you all on the next update.**

 **Lil' Soniq out!**


	18. Nami

Chapter 18: Encountering the Cat Burglar

"So right after the sex I had with Android 18, Trunks found Android 18 and finish her off as I let him do the honors." Shadow concluded.

"So you let Trunks finish her off since it was his timeline?" Sonic asked.

"That's right. I'll admit that I had a wonderful time having sex with Android 18 in the future. She did gave me a wonderful buttjob."

"I'll say, the way you describe it from the way how she moved her hips and look like she's a dominating type but she couldn't handle the ultimate life form such as yourself Shads."

"Indeed. So after dealing with the whole android problem and killing Cell, Trunk help me return back to the past with Bulma giving me a device to return me home."

"That's good to know, if you didn't have any help you would be stranded."

"I can use Chaos Control with a Chaos Emerald I had with me."

"Yeah. That's true."

"So let's move on."

"Good idea. So Shadow, after sleeping with Android 18, who did you end up sleeping with next on your list while you were out traveling and to get away from Rouge who still wanted to talk to you after what happen?"

"Let me see… here is an interesting one. I take it that you heard about the Straw Pirates?"

"I… think so. Why?"

"Well for starters I've met with one of the crew members, a navigator."

"Whoa… this is getting interesting."

"Like I said, I've encounter with the navigator for the crew and slept with this Cat Burglar named Nami."

"Let me get this straight, you out sailing around in the seven seas, met with one of the Straw Pirates and slept with one of them who goes by the name **Nami**?"

"That's right."

"That's a first. You slept with a pirate? I gotta admit Shadow, that's gangsta."

"Humph. Whatever."

"I'm only messing with you. But still, that is gangsta man. So when did you meet this Nami chick? Is she hot?"

"Yeah. Extremely hot and very attractive."

"Do you have a picture of her?"

"Yeah but I'll show it to you right after I tell you my story."

"Sure thing, please continue."

"This happen when I enter a bar in some town just trying to get some peace and quiet after getting off a ship…"

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _The ship arrive at a town as it to settle around in the docks. Shadow had taken a ride on a ride to get to wherever he wanted to go and wanted to explore around the world. He even still gets contact by G.U.N, assigning him with important missions along the way. Shadow hops off of the ship and walk through the streets of the town and finding himself a bar hoping to get some relaxation and to clear his head. Shadow minded his business, not wanting to start any trouble with anyone and not wanting to deal with anyone._

 _The ultimate life form soon finds himself a bar minutes later and enters inside and makes his way to the counter and takes a seat on a stool. The bartender notices the black and red hedgehog and starts conversing with him._

" _What can I get you pal?" the bartender asked._

" _Just a drink, nothing that strong." Shadow ordered._

" _A light drink huh? Sure thing bub, coming right up."_

 _The bartender takes out a glass and pours a bottle of liquor in the glass and hands it to the ultimate life form and Shadow hands the bartender the money for the drink and gives the bartender a tip._

" _Thanks a bunch, pal." The bartender thanked._

" _No problem and thanks for the drink." Shadow retorted._

" _So you're not from around here aren't you? You a traveler?"_

" _That's right. I just got off a ship a few minutes ago."_

" _I see. Well be careful out there man, there are a lot of pirates and all of them are trying to become the King of the Pirates."_

" _Thanks for the warning."_

" _Don't mentioned it, in the meantime take it easy and make yourself at home. Call if you need anything."_

 _Shadow nodded and sip on his drink and minds his own business. The black blur wondered where he could go next but wasn't sure but always looking for a fight, a challenge that can kill off some time and get some of the anger and frustration out. Unaware of this, someone who had enter in the bar and takes a seat next to Shadow and order a drink as well hoping to get some relief. The figure took notice to her left side and sees the black and red hedgehog just minding his own business. With a smile, the figure then begin conversing with Shadow to start a conversation trying to get someone to talk to._

" _Hey cutie, are you new here?" a voice asked who sounded like a female._

 _Shadow look to his right and sees a slim young woman of average height, with long orange hair and brown eyes. Most people consider her to be very attractive or even beautiful. She has a blue tattoo on her left shoulder, which represents mikan, and pinwheels (a homage to Bell-mère, Nojiko, and Genzo, respectively), where she used to have a tattoo for being a member of Arlong's crew. She has an hourglass figure and show her attractive curves and has large and round breasts. Her outfit reveals a green and white bikini halter top, tight low-rider jeans (that expose a bit of her hips and rear), orange high-heeled sandals, and a pair of pearl-like earrings that she constantly wears. Ever since arriving to the New World, Nami sports a new belt with a Beli symbol on it where she can also keep the pieces of her Sorcery Clima-Tact on the right side and puts the belt around her waist when she is fighting seriously against an opponent._

" _Um… hello." Shadow responded._

" _You're new around these parts?" the woman asked._

" _Guess you can say that. I'm a traveler."_

" _A traveler huh? Interesting. What do you do while you travel?"_

" _Hunt and fight any foes that stand in my way and to explore around the world."_

" _Fascinating. So what's your name handsome?"_

" _It's Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog. I'm the Ultimate Life Form and a living weapon."_

" _Shadow huh? Cool name for a strong and mysterious hedgehog like yourself. Never see a cute hedgehog like yourself around these parts before."_

" _I never get any compliments like that before but thanks."_

" _You're welcome. My name is Nami and I'm a navigator of the Straw Pirates."_

" _Straw Pirates… wait a minute, aren't you the ones that appear in the most wanted posters?"_

" _Yeah. That's right."_

" _I thought so. If I recall, you're the cat burglar right?"_

" _You can say that."_

" _And Nami huh… pretty name from a beautiful woman like yourself."_

" _Guess that makes us even for the whole compliment thing right?"_

" _Yeah. Tell me, what are you doing here around these parts and why aren't you with your crew?"_

" _Well I needed some space and get away from the crew. I was hoping I can get some relief from the guys."_

" _Is that so? Wat do they do?"_

" _Well… one of the crew who always wanted to see me naked and another one having a massive nosebleed when he sees woman, beautiful women."_

" _Is that's what bugging you?"_

" _Guess you can say that but our captain Luffy, can be a real pain in the ass and a goofball of that. But overall he means well and he always have a strong and kind heart. He also likes to help people too. Oh and he even has a huge appetite when it comes to food."_

" _I see. Do you know where they are now?"_

" _We stock up at the docks to gather some supplies and way to get some relief and relax after all of the sailing and the fighting with our enemies. I'm sure they're doing something fun right about now."_

" _And you're not joining with them?"_

" _Not likely. Like I said, I want to get away and have my me time. Even getting some relief from the guys and Robin is doing whatever she's doing. Probably went to a different bar or just stay at the ship."_

" _Oh."_

" _So enough about me, what about you Shadow. I want to know more about you."_

" _What do you want to know?"_

" _Anything. You mentioned that you're a living weapon right?"_

" _True. You're correct. I was created by a scientist name Professor Gerald Robotnik. I possess the power of chaos and can create techniques, abilities of my own and I can teleport to a different place from a long and short distance."_

" _Whoa! You can do that?!"_

" _Yes. With a powerful gem known as the Chaos Emerald, I can teleport to a different place."_

" _That's awesome! I thought you have some sort of Devil Fruit to use those abilities."_

" _Devil Fruit?"_

" _It's a mysterious fruit that can grant you any type of powers once you've eaten it. Here's a problem, if you eat it you can't swim."_

" _So you're saying that's the price to pay once you eat the fruit?"_

" _You can say that."_

" _So what does you captain has since he eaten a devil fruit?"_

" _He can stretch really long and make your whole body into rubber like a rubber band."_

" _Interesting. Weird but I think I understand."_

" _He's even strong so no need to worry about Luffy, he can take care of himself. I bet he's at a restaurant eating a lot of food right about now. So tell me more about yourself."_

" _I'm also a half-alien."_

" _What!" You're a half alien?"_

" _Yes. The leader of the alien race Black Doom known as the Black Arms used his blood to create me and that's how I was created and brought to the world. I even defeated Black Doom and destroy the Black Arms and put the past behind me."_

" _What happen if you don't mind me asking about your past?"_

" _It's best I don't talk about it. But… since you're the kind a girl who doesn't judge who I am I'll tell you. I thought I was trying to find out the truth about my past and the secrets until I was created to bring destruction. That is until I found out the real truth why I was created to stop the Black Arms and save mankind. I even made a promise to a friend of mine who died a long time ago and still keeping my promise ever since."_

" _Wow. I… I don't know what to say Shadow. You must've had a rough life."_

" _I did to the degree."_

" _I'm so sorry."_

" _Don't worry about it."_

" _So um… if you don't mind me asking again: are you seeing anyone by any chance?"_

" _I was but she end up cheating me behind my back when I was going to surprise her."_

" _Oh my… I'm so sorry."_

" _It's fine, I'll get through it. I always do."_

" _Hey… you'll find someone who is special and will love you and never betray your heart someday Shadow. Don't give up hope."_

" _Thanks Nami."_

" _Anytime. I plan to stay a little bit long so wanna talk some more?"_

" _Hmm… you know what, I'll take you up on that offer."_

 _With that, Nami and Shadow continue talk throughout the whole hour in the bar getting to know each other. Shadow learned about Nami's past and what she has been going through which the ultimate life form feel sorry about a rough life she went through. Nami even talk about her crazy and outrageous adventures with the Straw Hats and what they've been going through and in return, Shadow even tell his stories as his own as being a villain wanted revenge against the people that took Maria away and fulfill the promise to protect and save earth and telling Nami more about finding the secrets of his past and choosing sides to help him uncover the truth. The two even had a few drinks with Shadow had stay sober with Nami not wanting to get drunk but felt a little woozy but kept her composure._

" _We maybe do a lot of crazy stuff but we always have each other's back till the end and nothing can never stand in our way. They're even great people once you get to know them too." Nami said._

" _Perhaps I can meet them someday?" Shadow presumed._

" _Yeah you should, they're cool and they don't mean any harm. They can act like goofballs but they're good people."_

" _I'm sure they are."_

 _Nami giggle and takes a sip of her drink. Shadow and Nami remain quiet for the time being with the ultimate life form taking a sip of his drink with Nami doing the same. Both of them look at each other in the eyes as silence filled in the air for these two. Nami begin blushing and smile at the black blur with Shadow just give a small smile. Seconds after, the both even make their moves on one another as they draw themselves closer and lean in with Shadow and Nami pressing their lips against theirs. A second after, Shadow and Nami then begin to makeout passionately with Nami wrapping her arms around Shadow with Shadow wrapping his hands around her waist and draw themselves closer their lips pressing against one another and sharing an intimate kiss. The kiss didn't last long as it went on for a whole minute or two before Shadow pulls away and let go of Nami._

 _After a short makeout session, Nami blushed madly and smiles seductively at the ultimate life form, flashing him with bedroom eyes._

" _You know, there is a hotel a few blocks away?" Nami informed._

" _I didn't know that to be honest." Shadow retorted._

" _Is that so? I don't know how long you'll be staying here in the bar but I have booked myself a hotel room for the night. If you like, you can come over and meet me there if you want to continue this there. My room number is 23."_

" _Is that right? Maybe I'll think about it."_

" _Try not to keep a girl waiting handsome."_

 _Nami raise herself up from her seat, pays for her drink and taking her leave while she circle her finger in neat circles on Shadow's chest winking at him. Shadow look and watch Nami left the bar adding some sway to her hips and show her rear knowing the ultimate life form would watch. The navigator blew a kiss towards Shadow before exiting the bar. The ultimate life form thought about the offer from Nami, inviting him to her room at the hotel a few blocks away to continue where they left off. He had thought about trying to clear his mind but on the other hand, the black blur thought that sex would help get him the relaxation he need and the fun of it. Thinking about it for a good whole minute, the ultimate life form shrug his shoulders thinking why not and made his decision._

 _That decision is meeting with Nami over to the hotel where she's staying and find her in the room she mentioned to Shadow where she's staying._

* * *

 _Undisclosed Hotel…_

 _Nami had taken off her sandals and take it easy and to relax for the night. Before she could do anything, there is a knock on the door that caught her attention. Knowing who it is, the navigator heads over to the door and opens it right after she unlocks it. It reviews Shadow the Hedgehog crossing his arms with a small smile, this made Nami smile seductive at the ultimate life form and lean against the door frame._

" _I knew you were going to show up, come on in." Nami offered._

 _Shadow enters inside the room with Nami locking the door before closing the door. Once inside the room, the two pick up where they left off and engage in a heated and intimate makeout session with Nami wrapping her arms around Shadow and places Shadow's hands around her waist and have them place one hand onto her rear so that he can cope a feel of her clothed ass. This aroused Nami from Shadow's hands touching her gently and turned her on. The navigator suddenly presses her body against Shadow and pins him against the wall and kissed the ultimate life form intimately showing him her affection and lust altogether. The black blur caressing Nami's body, rubbing her body and touching her sensitive spot that turned the navigator on more._

 _While the two kept kissing, Nami slowly unwrap an arm off of Shadow and runs down her hand slowly to his chest and down to his crotch. Feeling a bulge in Shadow's pants, she gently rubs it giving it a nice little massage to tease the hedgehog a bit. Shadow teased Nami a bit to return the favor as he continues to caress her body to give the navigator more arousal. He even begin to smack Nami's round clothed ass with a hard smack earning a squeal from the navigator catching Nami off guard. This even made Nami to kiss Shadow harder and deepen the kiss with the ultimate life form. The black blur and the navigator continue making out, getting more intimate as time went on for minutes now. Both of them never wanted to let go or take it easy. They were caught up in the heat of the moment and getting freaky with one another._

 _When the makeout session come to an end within another minute or two after, Shadow and Nami finally pull themselves away and depart their lips away from one another. Both then catches their breaths from the heated kiss. Nami then giggled and her hand continues rubbing the ultimate life form's crotch and smiles seductively at the hedgehog._

" _That was a heated kiss, Shadow. Been a while since I've kissed like that." Nami said._

" _Really?" Shadow inquired._

" _Yeah. I used to have a boyfriend and we did spend a lot of time together. However, it didn't go so well."_

" _What happened?"_

" _Let's just say that he tried to kill me and make me his slave."_

" _I see. I'm sorry to heat that."_

" _Don't be, it's in the past. Come on, let me make you feel much better."_

 _Nami takes Shadow to the bed to continue further. Once they got closer, Nami pushes on the bed and have him lying down on his back. The navigator then drop down to her knees and spread his legs before getting closer. Seeing a bulge in his pants, Nami smile as she slowly rub his crotch and massaging his bulge._

" _Let's let your little "friend" out, I know he's dying for some fresh air." Nami suggested._

 _Nami began to unzip the ultimate life form's pants then unbuttons it, after she does that Nami then slowly pull down his pants and boxers and review his erected black shaft with red streaks on it. Nami bulge her eyes just looking at its size that it a ten inches._

" _Ooooooh it's so big. It looks so tasty, do you mind if I have a taste of your lollipop, baby?" Nami asked licking her lips lustfully._

" _Be my guest." Shadow permitted._

 _Nami kept her seductive smile, with that hungry look on her face with lust filled in her eyes she takes a handful of Shadow's shaft with her hand wrapping around it. Nami then leans in and start to give it a nice stroke at first for a few seconds then afterwards she starts licking it. The navigator started making Shadow moan after she licks his penis, she licks it back and forth and up to the mushroom shape head. She rapidly start licking the glans and twirls her tongue around. She then place her lips on it and continues to twirls her tongue around it for a few more times. A minute after, Nami finally engulfs his shaft inside her mouth and bops down her head to suck on it. She bops it up and bops it back down again giving Shadow some pleasure as she sucks on his shaft. This in the result initiates her fellatio and Nami begin concentrating on his shaft and sucking him off like a vacuum cleaner._

 _With Shadow moan at the pleasure he's in, Nami rest her hands on his crotch and gaze her eyes at Shadow watching him moan. She giggled, curving her lips into a seductive smirk knowing that Shadow is enjoying the fellatio from the way how he moan to her. A minute after, Nami starts to increase her speed to bops her head fast and to suck his length hard as she can to give Shadow the blowjob he'll never forget. The navigator started to suck Shadow by pushing his shaft deep, hitting the back of her throat. She almost takes his length down to her throat but there and continue suckling it a lot more. This in the result had the ultimate life form let out a few moans as Nami continue on with this. Afterwards, Nami suddenly start taking the whole length down to her throat and lets it sit there. The navigator start to deepthroat the ultimate life form, drawing out more pleasure she can give to the black blur and started to have him drive a little crazy._

 _Shadow however kept his composure, instead he let out a throaty growl with Nami continue to service him. After the navigator had let his cock sit in her throat for a whole minute, Nami pulls away from Shadow's length to catch her breath. Taking a moment to catch a breather, Nami engulfs it back inside her mouth and bops her head rapidly to increases her pace and to suckle the length nice and hard for Shadow. The ultimate life form start to let out more moans escaping from his lips with Nami continuing to impress the ultimate life form and the navigator continue to taste his flesh. Within seven minutes had pass with Shadow enjoying Nami's blowjob, she then begin turning things up a notch for the black blur._

 _Pulling away from Shadow's length, Nami uses her hands to pull out her breasts and letting them go freely and letting them bounce for Shadow's amusement. She then unveil her bare and perky breasts and uses them to wrap Shadow's penis around it. Nami gives Shadow's shaft a nice big squeeze with her breasts then afterwards she begin moving them and massages his cock with her breasts to start her paizuri. Shadow watching on with Nami looking up at Shadow and gives him a seductive smile. The navigator move her breasts nice and slow for only about a minute or two before she can pick up the pace. The navigator start to massage Shadow's length hard to increase the pleasure. With all of this pleasure is starting to get to Shadow and the ultimate life form start to moan again, enjoying the same kind of pleasure Nami is given to her like how she sucked him off._

" _Ah. Keep going, it feels great." Shadow moaned._

" _As you wish baby." Nami complied._

 _Nami begin to move her breasts a little more fast and massaging his cock harder to increase the pleasure two times. The pleasure itself start to send the ultimate life form into overdrive, the way how Nami move her breasts and squeezing his shaft around it driving the ultimate life form insane. The navigator continued to service Shadow, massing his shaft with her breasts for as long as she likes to make the hedgehog to feel extremely comfortable and feeling the incredible amount of pleasure he's in so far. With her breasts continue to massage the length, Nami suddenly notices his penis poking out from her cleavage each and every second. This gave Nami an idea, a dirty idea in mind so with that, Nami leans in and pucker her lips to give it a nice little kiss and engulfs the head into her mouth. She begin sucking the glans while she massaging Shadow's length with her breasts to increase the pleasure tenfold once more._

 _With all of that, Nami had begun giving Shadow a blowjob and a tittyfuck at the same time. This time, Nami servicing the ultimate life form hard as she can giving Shadow lot and lots of pleasure for him. Shadow's moan got loud as Nami goes all in and have the black hedgehog moan for her. Hearing the ultimate life form moan has gotten Nami to get horny, her snatch became soaking wet that is dampen her panties inside her jeans. From how much she leaks her fluids, she couldn't control herself from the lust she's in wanting the hedgehog badly._

 _Nami continue her blowjob and her tittyfuck for over ten minutes now. She had pleasure Shadow almost thirty minute or so from how long Shadow hold it in with his endurance. Nami became desperate of wanting Shadow to reach his limit, she wanted to taste Shadow more and determine to make the Shadow climax for her and to give her the treat she deserve for all of the hard work of servicing Shadow. Soon, Shadow start to feel he's closing in to his limit, getting closer to his climax from all of the pleasure he's in. Nami then felt Shadow's throbbing between her large tits and her mouth, also she can feel him twitching._

 _Knowing that the black blur is about to let loose, Nami stop sucking his cock and resume on to move her breasts. This time she move them fast as she can to have Shadow give it to her and give Nami her reward. Shadow try to hold it a little more, wanting to enjoy her paizuri a little more. However, he struggle to keep it in a little longer from the way Nami move her breasts and squeezing his cock with her breasts altogether. With a wide smile forming on her face, she knew that she had Sonic where she want him. Seconds later, Shadow could not hold it and finally, he just let it all out. With that pleasure was too much for him, Shadow starts to ejaculate and shot gobs of his sperm out of his shaft and it splashes on Nami's face first for a few seconds then second splashes on her breasts to drench it with his cum._

 _Nami continue to move her breasts a little more for a few seconds, forcing Shadow to cum for her a little more to give her more of his sperm. Spending a whole minute of ejaculating for Nami, Shadow finally stop climaxing and Nami stop moving her breasts. Nami wasn't done with Shadow, she wanted more out of him so she squeeze Shadow's cock with her breasts and move them massaging his length a little more with her paizuri and force more of his spunk out for Nami and squirts a little more on her breasts and on her face._

 _Nami lustfully licked her lips and playfully jiggle her breasts with her tits being drenched by the ultimate life form's cum, she wipes off Shadow's cum off of her face and licks her fingers off of them to taste every drop of his spunk._

" _You sure came a lot, you must've really enjoyed it don't you?" Nami assumed._

" _I won't lie I did, it was great. Now then, I believe it's time we get down to business." Shadow suggested._

" _Oh yeah, most definitely."_

 _Nami allow Shadow to sit up and stood up on her feet. The ultimate life form stood up and strip off his shirt then followed by his pants and boxers and last he takes his hover shoes off and tosses his clothes aside. He look to Nami, gesturing her finger to come to him and so Shadow approach the navigator and Nami leans in to kiss Shadow on the cheek and whispers to his ear._

" _Mind taking off my clothes, handsome?" Nami asked._

" _Of course." Shadow accepted whispering into Nami's ear and gives her butt a tight squeeze which had Nami squeal._

 _Allowing Shadow to strip her off, Shadow start by reaching his hand over to the back of Nami and touch the string of her bikini top. Nami even whisper to Shadow's ear again._

" _Take it off Shadow, I'm soaking wet for you." Nami continued._

 _Shadow nodded and untie the straps of Nami's bikini top and slowly takes it off then tosses it to the side. Shadow kneel down on one knee then slowly running down his hands on Nami's body. This had Nami moan, she bit her bottom lip from letting out any moans escaping her lips by maintaining it. Shadow touching Nami's tight jean pants, gazing how perfectly it fit her curves. Shadow then unbutton and unzips Nami's pants, she kicks off her sandals and Shadow slowly pulls down her pants to take them off and tosses it aside again. Lastly, Shadow strip down Nami's green thong down to her ankles and Nami takes them off and Shadow finally stood up and checking out her body. Liking what he's looking at, Nami smile and bounces her breasts playfully just to tease the ultimate life for before they can get freaky._

 _After they had taken their clothes off, Nami flash the hedgehog with bedroom eyes and joins with the black blur in bed and so they begin engaging in an intimate lip lock._

 _While they kissed, the black hedgehog run down his hand over to Nami's crotch and slowly, secretly inserting two of his fingers inside her snatch and fingers her. This had Nami jump but soon she is being melted away while she continues to kiss the black blur. So with that she calm down and continues making out with Shadow. The ultimate life form can feel how tight she's inside while fingering her, he didn't care, his main focus was to make love with the navigator and that's what he plans to do._

 _Nami and Shadow's kiss begin to get intimate with Shadow increasing the pace of his fingers as they continue to rub her insides. The navigator start to let out a loud moan and Shadow even take his other hand and grasping on her breast. He gently begin to squeeze it before he can fondles on with it. Nami now starting to feel the arousal along with the sexual waves with Shadow giving her a sneak peak of what's going to happen. The ultimate life form hearing Nami moan is like music to his ears, the black arms instinct begin to take its effect and is hungry for the pleasure like it's begging for it during mating season. Shadow finger and play with Nami's body for two minutes while kissing the navigator. Once those minutes are up, Shadow stop fingering Nami's snatch and let go of her breast._

 _Moments after, Shadow now is on top of Nami as the two kissed for four minutes with Shadow caressing and touching Nami's body and touching her sensitive spots._

 _Shadow spread Nami's legs with Nami place her arms above her head, she looks down staring at Shadow's cock readied itself against her womb. Before Shadow could continue, he look to Nami and look into her eyes before he can continue._

" _Are you sure you want a taste of the ultimate life form?" Shadow asked._

" _I do. I needed to clear my mind off of my crew for a while from their ridiculous decisions. Come on and give it to me, make me all yours. You can be as rough as you like, I'm all yours for the night my ultimate life form." Nami answered._

" _Fair enough, let's begin."_

 _Shadow waste no more time and enters his cock right inside Nami's womb then gives it a nice quick thrust and push his shaft hard and deep inside the navigator's snatch. Nami let out a loud gasp when feeling Shadow's penis piercing through her womb then afterwards, Shadow starts to pound her insides with his hands grabbing her legs as Shadow start to pound the navigator. He start off slow with some slow and powerful thrusting into Nami for the first four minutes. Once those four minutes are up, Shadow begin to pick up the pace and go faster, not showing no mercy for the navigator and breaking down her walls. Nami begin to feel Shadow rubbing her insides fast and hard with each and every thrust every second. The navigator watching Shadow thrusting her with his power and speed making her moan in ecstasy._

" _Uh. UH! Right there Shadow, give it to me! Harder!" Nami moaned._

 _Nodding his head in response, Shadow turn his expression into a mischievous smirk. The black arms instincts taking over, the ultimate life form gives Nami what she wanted and gives it to her. Shadow begin putting more power into his thrusting and showing her how aggressive her can. Nami gasped, she felt Shadow jamming his cock harder in a faster pace. The ultimate life form showing the navigator why they call him the ultimate life form, the black blur look down watching Nami as she moan crazily like a sex crazed freak. Nami can feel Shadow rubbing her insides rapidly each and every thrust given to her and all of the pleasure she's feeling is driving her crazy. Each and every thrust sending Nami into complete overdrive, she grip the sheets with a strong grip watching Shadow thrusting her and giving her a lot of satisfaction that she has crave for._

 _Shadow went on to give Nami the ultimate pleasure, satisfying the orange haired beauty as much as he likes. Nami's face start to show her slutty look with a wide smile when suddenly, Shadow pushes his shaft deeper in every inch and went on to thrust her anyway with rapid speed using his speed to satisfy Nami. The pleasure rapidly fill her body every second for the navigator, Nami's moans start to get loud by the second and driving her crazy from how hard he pounded her. Her breasts jiggle, bouncing in every motion and bounce rapidly from Shadow's faster pace as he continues to give her the ultimate pleasure she craved for when she was eyeing on the ultimate life form._

" _Yes! YES! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS! Oh fuck Shadow! FUCK! Give it time me ultimate life form! Make me your pirate bitch!" Nami shouted, she screamed out in pure ecstasy demanding Shadow to punish her more._

 _Shadow obliged to Nami's request and gives Nami more but however, Nami soon got what she bargain for as the ultimate life form goes balls deep. He push his shaft deeper into Nami, his length hit the cervix, hitting the g-spot that would have Nami screaming. With his cock still inside deep, he continues to thrust her and add twice the power into his thrusting. Shadow now sends Nami waves of pleasure into the navigator, filling her body with more loving into her and kept her in check as she couldn't stop moaning. The ultimate life form smile as Nami moan and screams his name. It was music to his ears so Shadow sends Nami into ecstasy with intense force._

 _Shadow's thrust got rougher than before and he didn't bother stopping nor taking it easy. His instincts still in control and continue to satisfy Nami with all of his might and speed with his nonstop thrusting. The black blur mercilessly pound the navigator's insides for minutes now with Nami screaming. Nami roll her eyes backwards to her skull with Shadow deliver more of his intense thrusting for a few more seconds before continue to pound her insides again with brute force._

" _Oh fuck me Shadow, fuck my pussy! This cock feels so fucking good! Harder! DEEPER!" Nami screamed._

 _As Shadow continues thrusting Nami with intense force, getting rougher with the navigator as the rough sex continues on, Shadow then switch positions to turn things up a notch when he had Nami sitting on his lap and rides on him. The navigator began moving her hips, grinding on the ultimate life form hard as she can for more pleasure and wanting Shadow to give him more. Nami press down her hands on the hedgehog's chest, she even rubs his chest and touching him white fur as she rides on him. With a seductive smile on her face, Nami move her hips more and even start to bounce them in order to bounce her ass. Her ass cheeks jiggle in every motion, making them bounce as she's dancing at a night club getting right into the groove._

 _With Nami riding on him, Shadow reach his hands and gropes her huge breasts to give them the same kind of treatment they desperately need. Nami moaned by the touch, feeling aroused from Shadow groping her breasts it start to make her moan and she continues to ride on his lap. The ultimate life form massaging her breasts and squeezing them nice and hard giving them some loving as he concentrates to play and fondle with them for his heart content. This had Nami to move her hips faster and start bouncing on Shadow harder for more, screaming out of ecstasy as she continues this._

" _UH! Oh my god! OH MY GOD! That's it baby, right there!" Nami moaned._

 _Shadow smirked and continues to grope Nami's huge breasts for the fun of it. Nami's hips move on their very own due to the lust and enjoying the rough sex she's having with the black blur. With the sex resuming, Nami start to think about her friends, her crewmates back at the ship. She knew that they're looking for her and concern for her but she could care less about it. She knew that she can take care of herself and while she is having sex with Shadow, she REALLY needed something to clear her mind off from the crew's ridiculous behavior. The navigator went on riding Shadow for minutes and didn't bother stopping._

 _Nami felt like she's in cloud nine with all of this pleasure she's in and all of the loving that Shadow gave to her. The ultimate life form stop playing with Nami's breasts and wraps his hands around her waist and grabs her by the ass. Shadow then delivers a hard smack and stops Nami from moving her hips so that he can take over. After Nami stop her tracks, she look down as Shadow then resume to his merciless pounding and this time, the ultimate life form put out all the stops. He began to thrust her in insane speed and adding intense force into his thrusting, the ultimate life form began pounding the bricks out of Nami and fucking her brains out. Shadow even had Nami moan louder than before, her screams echoing the room and Nami start hollering for Shadow thus going completely insane over the ultimate pleasure._

 _The navigator screamed, howling like a wolf as Shadow gave it to her and show her more of his ultimate pleasure for Nami to feel and so Nami's moans got out of control._

" _Oooooooooooohhh myyyyyyyyyyyyy gooooooooooooooooooood… Yes! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS! OOOOOOOOOHHHHH… OOOOOOOOOHHHH SHADOW, MORE! MORE GIVE ME MORE! FUCK THIS DIRTY SLUT, VIOLATE ME!" Nami screamed._

 _The ultimate life form didn't stop like how Nami requested, he continue on and didn't hold anything back. Shadow went all in and Nami hadn't stop moaning from all of this pleasure, the loving, and even the ecstasy that she's in. The rough sex continued for a whole hour with Shadow continuously pounding the bricks out of Nami. He had Nami going crazy, she had beg Shadow to give her more, pleading him to punish her so Shadow oblige and gave the navigator more for her. Nami's body suddenly collapse down on Shadow's body for giving herself out and couldn't handle it any longer. Therefore, Nami was lost in ecstasy and she couldn't been happier._

 _Nami wrapped her arms around Shadow's neck, not wanting to let go and beg the hedgehog to give her more as he continues to satisfy her. With all of this intense thrusting, Nami had a few orgasms from the amount of satisfaction, the pleasure she's in. Both of their bodies sweat in the beads of sweat from the amount of intense heat from the rough sex. As the black blur continue shoving his cock harder into Nami's vagina, he then switch Nami over and had her in all fours while he's behind the navigator._

 _Getting into position Shadow resume to pound her insides once against with Nami continues to moan for the black blur. Nami grabbing the headboard and spread her legs wide open for him. She look down trying to keep up with the ultimate life form as Shadow continues to drive his shaft rapidly into her snatch, shoving his length hard into her with intense force into his thrusting. Nami's eyes were half-close, she could not stop moaning knowing the ecstasy she's in is just too good and felt this type of pleasure that is driving her crazy. The ultimate life form smirked mischievously, hearing how Nami is moaning for him and going crazy for his ultimate loving. With that, he gives her a lot more that she bargain for and so he pounded Nami's insides long and hard with ultimate power he put into his thrusts. This time, the black blur showing more of his ultimate power and showing Nami he is the ultimate life form._

 _Nami started to go crazy once more, if not going psycho over the satisfaction. The ultimate life form shoving his erection faster each and every second with intense force. Nami gripping the headboard tightly and trying to endure Shadow's ultimate power of his thrusts, he banged her insides harder than before, rapidly driving his cock into her snatch nonstop and continues to show more loving into Nami. Nami began breathing heavily seconds after from all of the moaning she's been doing and she couldn't get enough of the ultimate life form. The headboard banged against the wall with Nami trying to handle the black blur getting a lot more aggressive, a lot rougher than before._

" _Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! UUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHH! Drill that dick inside me Shadow, oh shit you're pounding my pussy so hard! It feels so good… YES!" Nami moaned, screaming in pure ecstasy._

 _Shadow kept his mischievous smile and had been thrusting Nami harder and faster at the same time giving Nami the time of her life. He begin to spank her ass, punishing her ass cheeks and turning them slight red and leave his hand marks from how hard he smacked her then grabs a handful of her ass cheeks to give her big butt a nice big squeeze._

" _Take all of it, bitch! You've been a naughty slut!" Shadow insulted._

" _YES! Insult me more, I've been a naughty slut! I deserve my punishment! Fuck my big fat ass! Make it all yours!" Nami shouted._

 _The ultimate life form give Nami more of her punishment and pounding her insides nonstop for over ten minutes. He hasn't stop thrusting, he continue giving Nami more and more as time goes by. Soon, he start to feel his shaft twitching, it throb as it's about to reach its limit. Nami look over her shoulder, she felt Shadow twitching inside and can feel that he's about to climax. Shadow deliver a few more of his ultimate thrusts with more power put into it causing Nami to squirm in ecstasy._

" _Cum inside me Shadow! Fill me up… FILL ME UP WITH YOUR LOVE JUICE!" Nami squirmed._

 _Those minutes were up seconds after, Shadow let loose and gave out. The ultimate life form deliver a few more thrusts and climax inside Nami's snatch. His cock spurt gobs of thick semen out of him and filling up Nami's insides with his jizz. Nami let out one last scream with a loud volume, giving into Shadow and her body collapse down to the bed. Her hands even let go of the headboard while giving in to the ultimate life form. Seconds spent with Shadow shooting his spunk into Nami, he wasn't done yet and still want to give Nami a little more of her treat. He then ejects his penis out of Nami's womb and shot the remainder of his semen onto Nami's ass and drench it with his cum._

 _Finally, the sex ended and the ultimate life form begin to lie down and take a breather. Nami gave out one soft satisfying moan and look over to the black hedgehog and share her smile to him._

" _Wow… that… was… incredible…" Nami said._

" _It sure was." Shadow retorted._

" _That was the best sex that I've ever had. I will never forget it. Do you mind if I tell you something?"_

" _What's that?"_

" _I was supposed to be meeting my friends back on the ship but to be honest, I wanted to spend the night with you and to enjoy a nice night of hot and rough sex."_

" _I see. You wanted to get your mind off of your crew for the night?"_

" _Yeah. I hope you didn't mind?"_

" _Not at all. I wanted to get some relief as well. After all, I'm having relationship issues."_

" _Oh. I'm so sorry to hear that."_

" _It's ok."_

" _So would you care to have my phone number? You can give me a call sometime and we can secretly meet up at a motel or anything. It's up to you."_

" _Sure. I'll take you on that offer?"_

" _Good. Knowing that you're a cutie, if you happen to look for a relationship give me a call."_

" _I'll try."_

 _Nami continue to smile. After their rough sex, the navigator cuddle up with Shadow and covering their bodies with a sheet and the pair drifted off asleep for the rest of the night._

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen of this story and yes, that is going to be Nami from One Piece getting a taste of the ultimate life form in this chapter. Hope everyone enjoy the chapter. Tune in next time for the next lady in line for a taste of the Ultimate Life form in the next chapter. Read and Review everyone and see you all on the next update. Stay safe, stay gold, and stay Chaotiq!**

 **Lil' Soniq out!**


	19. Power Girl

Chapter 19: Handling a Kryptonian

"So ends up my story with my time with Nami. After the sex, we decide to sleep and cuddle together for the rest of the night." Shadow concluded.

"You sure did had freaky sex with Nami didn't you?" Shadow asked.

"Yes. She also gave me her number if she wants to talk or want to sleep together again. Plus even give her a call if I'm ready for a relationship."

"Ah. I see. You sure got your ultimate charm with the ladies Shads."

"I try not let it get in my head."

"Yeah knowing how serious you can be at times. Anyways, care to show me a picture of Nami?"

"Certainly."

Shadow pulls out his phone to pull up a picture of Nami. Once he found the picture, he shows it to Sonic to get a good look. Sonic sees Nami posing in the picture winking and showing bit of her sex appeal.

"Wow you're not kidding Shadow. She is hot." Sonic complimented.

"Told you." Shadow retorted.

Shadow put his phone away but before he could do that, he receives a message from Nami wondering what she sent him, it was another picture but this time, Nami showing her tits and smiling at the black blur in the picture. She even had wrote: _Hey hotshot, thought you would like a picture of my tits. Just to let you know that they're all yours. Give me a call if you want another tittyfuck_.

Shadow couldn't help but to smile and put his phone away back in his pocket. The ultimate life form then return his attention to Sonic.

"So care to tell me the next girl you slept with Shadow?" Sonic asked.

Taking a can of soda and opens it up, Shadow takes a sip before he can answer Sonic's question.

"Yes. This one is from Metropolis." Shadow answered.

"Is that where Superman lives and keep the civilians safe from all of the danger stuff?"

"Yeah. That's right and also a member of the Justice League."

"Right… so anyways, you were at Metropolis, who did you slept with anyway?"

"A Kryptonian from an alternate universe name **Power Girl**."

"Wait there's another kryptonian from a different universe like superman?"

"That's right. Plus she's very attractive if I could add."

"Now I'm interesting of hearing this story Shadow. You sure know your way with super heroines."

"My reputation precedes me as the ultimate life form. The League also know about me as I helped them with their problem once. G.U.N sent me to help as their backup."

"I take it that they sent you because of your chaos energy?"

"That's right."

"Now that's awesome! So care to tell me the story between you and Power Girl of how you guys met and got a chance to have sex together?"

"Of course. Like I said, I was around Metropolis just admiring the view of the city…"

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _Around in Metropolis, we see the ultimate life form atop of a building and looking at the view. He had crossed his arms, admiring how beautiful it is from where he is at just admiring the city of Metropolis. Hearing about the city, Shadow decides to check it out and seems to be very peaceful with no crime involve but to Shadow, he knew that Superman is responsible of keeping the city safe and looking out the civilians here in the city._

" _Hmph. This is a nice view of the city. Overall, I'm just itching for a fight and I could use something to help clear my head from my personal life. Why… why did Rouge lie to me behind my back and cheated on me?" Shadow pondered._

 _Forgetting about the incident that happen, Shadow took a deep breath and resume to enjoy the view not wanting his personal life to ruin it. All of sudden, which soon came to an end when he heard some loud explosion, heard some noises that occur around the city of Metropolis. Wondering what's going on, he gets contacted by G.U.N._

" _Agent Shadow, we got a call from the Justice League asking for some assistance." Commander assigned._

" _Understood. Initiate the mission now." Shadow complied._

 _Ending the call, Shadow jumps down and heads over to the where the noise is taken place. It didn't take Shadow long as it took him two minutes to get there due to his speed. The ultimate life form arrive and sees a little destruction occur around the city as there are ruined cars are destroy and some holes on walls from the buildings and a fire on the destroyed car. Wondering who's responsible, Shadow sees superman battling a behemoth he knew very well known as Doomsday. Doomsday knocking back Superman away and crashing through a building and fought another kryptonian with blonde hair with a white suit exposing her cleavage and has a red cape. She even wore dark blue gloves and boots. The two kryptonians fighting off the behemoth but he somehow overpower them and knocks them away._

 _The heroine hits the ground and skid right next to Shadow. The ultimate life form smirked, liking the behemoth and proof to be a challenge that he was looking for and get all of the aggression and frustration out. The ultimate life form shot a chaos spear at Doomsday and got his attention before he could go after Superman. Doomsday look over to the ultimate life form slowly approaching him with a smirk._

" _You want a fight, here I am. Let's see you can take on the ultimate life form." Shadow challenged._

 _Doomsday roared and charges at Shadow in the thirst for blood, ready to kill anyone that stand in his way. Shadow crack his neck and turn into his super form and both Shadow and Doomsday clashed at each other and engage an ultimate showdown. Shadow uppercuts Doomsday and kicks the behemoth away but Doomsday grabs Shadow by the ankle and started slamming him down to the ground and slam his fist down but Shadow teleported using chaos control. The ultimate life form reappear and kicks Doomsday from behind, kicking him in the face and sends the behemoth flying and crash through the wall._

 _Doomsday burst from the building, roaring and shoulder bashes Shadow against a nearby wrecked car and crashes it hard then Doomsday comes in and slam his fists down on Shadow and destroying the vehicle. Shadow dodges Doomsday, engulfs his fist with red energy and uppercuts Doomsday then homing attacks the brute down to the ground and started pummeling the behemoth with serious of punches. Doomsday roared and pushes Shadow and punches the ultimate life form sending Shadow crashing through two buildings and hits the ground and crashes against a nearby car up ahead._

 _Shadow shakes off the pain and brings himself up back, he then later sees Doomsday up in the air who came after the black blur and dives down for an incoming strike. Shadow charges up his technique to full power and shot a fully powered Chaos Spear at Doomsday, hitting him in the chest that cause the behemoth to scream in agony and crashes down to the ground with Shadow using Chaos Lance. Doomsday roared and picks up a piece of a big rubble from the ground and tosses it over at Shadow. Shadow glared and charges at the rubble and breaks it into pieces with his fist as he punches it. Doomsday pops out of nowhere a second after and struck Shadow in the abdomen then grabs the hedgehog by the head and slam down to the ground and keep mashing Shadow a few times then picks him up and after that Doomsday hits Shadow up in the air with a punch with his fist._

 _The ultimate life form is seen flying up in the air and Doomsday launches himself up in the air and smacks Shadow with his fist to sends the ultimate life form down crashing to the ground and leave a trail of rubble. Shadow slowly picks himself up on his feet, feeling the pain reeling within his body from Doomsday's assault. Doomsday dives down with a loud battle cry, ready to execute the ultimate life form but unfortunately, Shadow grinded his fists with red and yellow pulsating spheres in each fists. It repel Doomsday, sending him away in the air and hits the ground and crashes through a vehicle causing it to explode into flames._

" _This monster is no joke. Playtime's over, time to step it up." Shadow said._

 _The ultimate life form begin channeling his energy within him and let out a loud roar, Shadow ascended up to a second level of his super form with electricity dancing around and his quills elongated and gotten spikier then lets out another roar as he ascends his form into a greater level. Shadow push through all of his limits, giving everything he's got and begin changing. His power, energy increase tremendously and his quills suddenly begin to grow and elongated. Shadow didn't stop and kept going and it did not take long for the ultimate life form to complete this transformation._

 _When the transformation is complete, Shadow burst a shockwave of yellow energy from his body and yellow aura emitting from his body along with electricity dancing around. Shadow had completed his transformation and getting ready to get back into the fight. Shadow again crack his neck and spotted Doomsday roaring, charges at the ultimate life form. Shadow dashes ahead and bashes Doomsday and both breaks through a building and another one with Shadow pummeling the behemoth with rapid punches and delivers some rapid kicks along with it. Doomsday stopped Shadow by grabbing the ultimate life form and goes for a punch but Shadow blocked the fist and counters the behemoth by knee kicks Doomsday by the chest, creates a ball of red and yellow energy and hurls it over to the behemoth. Once it makes its impact to Doomsday, it bursts shockwave of energy like a bomb forcing in the face forcing him to let go of Shadow and paralyzes the behemoth. Shadow then creates a sphere of energy from his hand and hurls it over at Behemoth using Chaos Sphere. Shadow struck Doomsday and sends him flying and the sphere of energy explode seconds after damaging the behemoth in the process._

 _Doomsday then bursts out with full of rage, it was now angry and charges at Shadow and bashes the ultimate life form through a building and starts pummeling the ultimate life form with intense force with serious of punches with a loud roar. Shadow gritted his teeth, taking the beating as Doomsday isn't holding anything back and completely destroying the ultimate life form._

 _As the fight continue, Superman and the other kryptonian super heroine watch the fight from afar wondering who could be fighting Doomsday. The two super kryptonians got their answer when they sees a hedgehog with red streaks on his quills and arms and his legs as Doomsday continue pummeling the hedgehog._

" _Clark… who is that?" the woman asked._

" _That would be Shadow the Hedgehog, Karen. He's a good friend of mine and to the Justice League. He did helped up with our problem a while back." Superman responded._

" _How can he fight like that knowing that's Doomsday and you're the only one that can beat him?"_

" _Because he's special and he's also a living weapon which they call him the Ultimate Life Form, Power Girl."_

" _Ah. I see."_

 _Shadow continue his fight with Doomsday who kept beating down the ultimate life form. Doomsday roared and slams Shadow down a few seconds after and kept pummeling Shadow but the ultimate life form burst energy from his body to get Doomsday off of him and gets back to his feet. Shadow glares at Doomsday who charges at the ultimate life form but Shadow stop him when she shot a few blue lightning spears at Doomsday rapidly by using Chaos Arrow. Doomsday burst ahead and try bashing Shadow but he teleport using chaos control and appear behind Doomsday and shot a fully powered lightning spear at Doomsday, impaling through his back and chest using Chaos Lance. Shadow then shot multiple chaos spears at Doomsday to weaken him. Doomsday roared again, feeling the pain but shakes it off and turns around to try to stop and counters the ultimate life form._

 _Suddenly, Superman appears out of nowhere and tackles Doomsday and uppercuts him up in the air then the blonde heroine appears and punches down Doomsday then the kryptonians team up and begin pummeling Doomsday with serious of powerful punches to overpower the behemoth. Doomsday stop seconds after by grabbing the kryptonians and knocks them away with brute force. Doomsday roared once again and turning his attention back to the black hedgehog. Shadow crack his neck as he descends down and glares at the behemoth._

" _Alright, if he wants to go all out then so be it. Time to show this monster why I am the ultimate life form." Shadow thought._

 _Surrounding himself with aura, Shadow begin to channel his chaos energy and let out a roar unleashing his true power, his ultimate energy within him waiting to be unleashed. This day, Shadow now can finally unleash it to this day and this is the perfect opportunity against Doomsday._

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Shadow roared as the wind gust blowing creating a shockwave from his body. Doomsday is being pushed back but stood his ground, however, the wind gust became too powerful and with brute strength it pushed the behemoth back. Doomsday is seen crashing against a wall of the building creating a large dent with cracks onto it._

 _Superman and Power Girl look over getting a bird's eye view watching Shadow begin to transform again. As Shadow unleashing his true power within him, his quills begin to elongate, it slowly begin to grow like a plant. Shadow didn't bother stopping, he kept going with this transformation pushing every obstacle, every stop that stand in his way. Shadow's power begin increasing tremendously from putting everything on the table with this transformation. It had taken Shadow minutes to complete this transforms with all of the roaring, the screaming… suddenly, Shadow let out one more final scream and his body begin to glow bright like the sun. Superman and Power Girl covered their eyes from the bright light. No one couldn't see a thing trying to figure out what just happened by now._

 _Finally, the light begin to die down, clearing the light for everyone to see. Once Superman and Power Girl uncover their eyes and get a good look, both of the kryptonians were stunned at the moment. Their eyes bulge like plates and their eyes shrunken down to size. They couldn't believe what the two heroes are witnessing right now. There is Shadow the Hedgehog in his super form still but he became completely different. Those notice that his quills has gotten longer, elongated, and gotten spikier. His body emitting powerful aura around him with electricity dancing around._

 _With a stern look, Shadow glared at Doomsday who had gotten back from the crash and cracking his fists._

" _You just pushed over to the edge. Now you're going to face_ _ **Super Shadow 3**_ _." Shadow threatened._

* * *

 _Present…_

"Now hold up, hold, hold up! Let me back it up right there! What you're telling me is that you transform into Super Shadow 3!? Are you serious!?" Sonic questioned as he couldn't get over the shock of what Shadow had told Sonic right now.

"Yes. That's correct. I've obtain Super Shadow 3 and put that into good use against Doomsday." Shadow corrected shocking Sonic more by the looks of it.

"Holy crap! I know you've been through some intense training to get that far to your level man."

"I did to the degree yeah, I kept pushing myself and push through my limits and gotten to where I am now. Besides, I was looking for a powerful opponent to help me test my limits and put all of my training, all of my power to the test and Doomsday became a perfect candidate for the job."

"Oh man, now I'm excited to hear about the battle afterwards. So what happened next?"

Shadow curl his lips into a smirk, proudly continue his tales of facing Doomsday.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _Doomsday roared and charges at the ultimate life form. Shadow powered up and rushes over at Doomsdays. Their fists collide once they strike a powerful blow that cause a powerful wind gust to blow that shatter the window into pieces from each building. Doomsday punches down Shadow but Shadow blocks it off with his forearm and engulfs red energy into his hand and delivers a powerful punch sending Doomsday flying and crashing through three building from Shadow's newfound strength. Shadow ascends up in the air and takes off, going after Doomsday to end the fight here and now._

 _Superman and Power Girl witness everything, trying to absorb what they've just saw and how Shadow has gotten that strong._

" _H-How… how did he obtain that much power?" Power Girl questioned._

" _I'm not sure but we can't worry about that right now. Our main focus is taking out Doomsday before he arms anymore people again." Superman stated with Power Girl nodding in response._

 _Doomsday down crash down to the ground with a loud thud creating a dent to the ground. Shadow reappear and dives down kicking Doomsday with a dive kick then follow by numerous but rapid punches against the behemoth. Doomsday absorbing every hit from Shadow and seconds after, he counters the ultimate life form and knocks him away from him so that he can get back up on his feet. Shadow land and skidded the ground until Doomsday launches up in the air and punches Shadow to the right sending him crash through a wall._

 _Before Doomsday can act, Shadow burst through the rubble and kicks him by the abdomen until Doomsday counter Shadow by blocking his kick and grabs him by the leg. Shadow creates a small ball made of chaos energy into his hand from his palm channeling red and purple energy. He then slams it inside Doomsday and his ability began to make Doomsday losing his balance. Shadow kicks him off and back flips a feet away and land on his feet. The ultimate life form charged up his original technique to fully powered it and once it's done, Shadow begin shooting a barrage of fully powered chaos spears at Doomsday._

" _ **Chaos Lance Barrage!** " Shadow shouted._

 _Shooting the fully powered chaos spears at Doomsday, it did twice the damage to the behemoth but that still didn't know the big guy down. Not by a second. Doomsday grabs a piece of rubble that he creates by lifting up a piece of the ground and tosses it over at Shadow. Shadow flash kicks the rubble into pieces only to be distracted as Doomsday comes in and shoulder bashes Shadow through a building and three more leaving a trail off rubble in his path. Doomsday then begin pounding the bricks out of Shadow with serious of powerful punches knocking down the ultimate life form._

 _That didn't bring the ultimate life form down. Shadow taken every punishment, every beaten from the behemoth no matter how much he can throw at him. Doomsday then grabs Shadow by the face and slams him down to the ground and continue pummeling the ultimate life form. Shadow gritted his teeth, eyes closed shut as Doomsday continue the beatdown. Doomsday continue the beatdown for seconds now and the ultimate life form has had enough and so, after another punch and Doomsday is just about to hit another one. That is until Shadow creates a sphere made of chaos energy and hurls it at Doomsday. It blasted him, sending the behemoth up in the air and Shadow did a starfish kip up._

 _Shadow launches himself up in the air, curling himself into a ball and struck the behemoth with his homing attack and launches up above Doomsday and delivers a kick sending Doomsday back down to the ground. Shadow then extends his hands out towards Doomsday while he's still on the ground._

" _You're going straight to hell." Shadow said._

 _The ultimate life form begin shooting barrage of red energy spears using Chaos Arrow. Blasting multiple arrows at Doomsday for a couple of seconds then ends with a fully charged chaos spear to finish the job._

" _ **Super Chaos Lance!** " Shadow shouted._

 _Shadow blasted a red and purple fully charged chaos spear at the behemoth and hits him directly with it. Once it made its impact, it creates a pillar of red and purple energy creating an explosion while at it damaging the behemoth creating a cloud of smoke in the area. Shadow with a stern look looking down, patiently waiting for the results if he got the behemoth or not. Shadow did not know but is determined to find out. It only took seconds for the smoke to clear out and once it already did, Doomsday who is angered already and charged at Shadow and delivers a brutal punch with immense force that force Shadow to cough up blood from his mouth._

 _Doomsday knee kicks Shadow in the face and slam down his fist, hitting Shadow and sends him back down to the ground. Doomsday then dives down after Shadow and stomps the ultimate life form with brute force causing Shadow to scream in agony and cough up more blood again from his mouth. Then Doomsday went on to beat the living hell out of Shadow letting out all of his anger and frustrations out._

 _Shadow taking the brutal beating from Doomsday and the behemoth showing no remorse, no mercy, no more chances. Doomsday planned to end it here and now and the behemoth continue his beatdown on Shadow. With Doomsday continue punching Shadow and would continue to beat him to death that is until Power Girl coming through in full velocity and bashes Power Girl and sends him crashing through a building._

" _Leave him alone!" Power Girl demanded._

 _Doomsday roared and launches up in the air and slam his fist down to Power Girl knocking her to the ground. Power Girl counters Doomsday just when he could lay a finger on her and uses her heat vision to back him away. Superman descends down and knocks Doomsday on both knee and deliver his punches, knocking Doomsday down as Power Girl stop using her heat vision. The behemoth counters off Superman and uppercuts him then grabs a pole nearby and swings it to hit Power Girl knocking away two kyptonians. That didn't stop Superman, he came rushing in and tackles him to a wall and punching the behemoth straight to the face showing no mercy preventing him to do any harm. Doomsday punches Superman away and Power Girl gets into it and deliver some rapid punches into the abdomen and in the face to make him pay for beating up Shadow._

 _The female kryptonian let out all of the anger, the rage, and the aggression out just from seeing Doomsday beating down Shadow like that. She wanted to end the fight here and now and spend seconds beating the behemoth down. Doomsday roared and counters Power Girl with a knee kick to Power Girl's abdomen then grabs her by the head and slams her down to the ground. Just when Doomsday could finish her off, Superman in rage tackles Doomsday and away from Power Girl and slam him down to the ground with immense force then continue his beatdown. Doomsday hits Superman away and tosses a piece of rubble at the man of steel and knocks him through a building. Doomsday launches himself in the air to go after him but Power Girl stopped him by tackling Doomsday and slams him back down to the ground then grabs a wrecked vehicle and slams it at Doomsday creating an explosion._

 _Power Girl thought she had finished Doomsday but the behemoth burst through the wreckage and grabs Power Girl once more and slams her against the wall and mercilessly beat her with a few brute but immense punches to the heroine. Superman came charging in with full velocity and bashes Doomsday sending him crashing towards a wall. The kryptonians nodded and work together to knock off Doomsday continuing their fight to protect Metropolis and civilians._

 _As the fight continue, Shadow slowly gets back up to his feet. He then look on to see Superman and Power Girl taking on Doomsday and the fight seem to be difficult for the kryptonians to handle Doomsday. Knowing this has gone far enough, Shadow had a plan to end this fight right now and put a stop to this chaos._

 _With Doomsday being distracted by the two kryptonians, Shadow take the chance to finish Doomsday off. He begin taking off his inhibitor rings and taps into his Chaos Force and using all of his energy into one final attack. Shadow engulfs himself with red aura, gritting his teeth and slowly approaching up to Doomsday. The behemoth turn his attention back to Shadow and charges at the ultimate life form. Shadow ascends up in the air and unleashes out his powerful technique that would take down Doomsday._

" _ **Chaos Blast!** " Shadow shouted._

 _Shadow blasted a shockwave of energy from his body. Doomsday was caught in its explosion from the radius, trying to overpower and stopping Shadow but the blast was too much for him to handle and it slowly pushes Doomsday back and weaken the behemoth. It had send the behemoth crashing down to the truck leaving a large dent due to his size and didn't begin moving but was unconscious from the explosion._

 _After Doomsday is down, Shadow descends down to the ground and returns back to normal. He even knelt down on one knee, trying to regain his strength from using too much of his power. He put his inhibitor rings back around his wrists, takes a moment to regain his strength and stood up on his feet. His clothes are in little in tatters but Shadow shrug his off and brush the dirt off of him. The ultimate life form begin using Chaos Heal to himself from the damage and the beating he took. Superman then approaches the ultimate life form with a smile and extends his hand._

" _Thank you Shadow, I want to share my thanks for helping me defeat Doomsday." Superman thanked._

 _Shadow nodded and accepts the handshake._

" _No problem, I was ordered by G.U.N to help assist your problem." Shadow retorted._

" _Glad you can help. Now all we got to do is take Doomsday to Star Labs and keep him locked up." Superman stated._

" _How did he escape anyway?"_

" _We're not sure but the Justice League is looking into it who freed him."_

 _The blonde super heroine descends down next to Superman._

" _So you're Shadow the Hedgehog huh? The ultimate life form created by Professor Gerald Robotnik." The woman assumed._

" _That's correct. Who are you supposed to be?" Shadow asked._

" _My apologies, Shadow I would like you to meet Power Girl. She's my cousin from an alternate universe." Superman introduced._

" _Pleasure to meet you."_

" _The pleasure is all mine Shadow."_

" _Power Girl, care to give me a hand with Doomsday?"_

" _Yeah. You're going to need a hand with that bastard."_

" _Well it's been great seeing you Shadow. Please be sure to drop by the Watchtower, Wonder Woman will be pleased to see you again."_

" _Perhaps."_

 _Superman and Power Girl taken Doomsday back to Star Labs to lock him up again. Shadow take his leave and went on to explore around Metropolis. Power Girl couldn't help but to admire Shadow she left the black hedgehog while taking Doomsday away._

" _Mmm… he is so sexy. I'm starting to like that strong and serious attitude of his just by looking at him." Power Girl thought._

* * *

 _Around Metropolis…_

 _Shadow had stop a robbery at the Metropolis bank and taking the crooks into custody. Letting the police handle the rest, some reporters would like to interview Shadow but he just ignore the reporters and teleported out of sight to a rooftop of a building. The ultimate life form prepare to make his departure to wherever he could go but stop his tracks when he senses someone nearby._

" _Looking for a fight, Power Girl?" Shadow asked._

 _Shadow look over his shoulder and sees Power Girl in shock that Shadow know that she's around him in midair floating._

" _How did you…" Power Girl started._

" _I sense you before you could try to surprise me. What do you want?" Shadow asked._

" _I came here to talk. I have a few questions I want to ask."_

 _Turning around and facing the blonde heroine, Shadow crossing his arms allowing Power Girl to proceed._

" _Alright, shoot." Shadow demanded._

" _Is it true that you're half alien?" Power Girl questioned._

" _Yes. What you're recalling to those alien race known as the Black Arms. I was created by the leader: Black Doom's blood and was brought to this world. I even defeated the black arms before they could destroy the world and put the past behind me. That was when I was trying to find and uncover the truth about my past."_

" _Oh. I didn't know that and I'm sorry you went through a hard time."_

" _It's ok. I'm used to it. After all I am a living weapon after all."_

" _What was your sole purpose?"_

" _At first to bring destruction against the people who had taken my own and only friend who meant everything to me away. Somehow, I remember the promise I made to Maria and that promise is keeping the world save and make the people happy."_

" _I believe that happen between the Space Colony ARK incident?"_

" _You assumed correct. After the hardships I went through, I learn from it and better myself and that's why I've help to protect this world."_

" _And that's what makes you a hero Shadow. You should pat yourself on the back for that knowing what you've went through, you still kept going and fight."_

" _That's where you're wrong. I'm no hero."_

 _Shadow turn around and begin walking away._

" _I'm just only doing what's necessary." Shadow corrected._

 _The ultimate life form walked away, taking his leave. Power Girl watching the hedgehog leave and felt some sort of attraction towards the black blur. She begin to feel herself in heat just by admiring the black and red hedgehog. She even felt herself getting wet just by thinking about the black hedgehog. Power Girl soon remember what Wonder Woman said back at the Watchtower._

* * *

 _Power Girl's Flashback…_

 _Power Girl walk through the hallways of the Watchtower with a smile. She was looking for someone she supposed to see and decides to check the Gymnasium to find who she is looking for. Before she can enter inside the gym, she heard some voices so she hide and take a peak. Power Girl look over and sees Wonder Woman with a blonde woman wearing a black outfit with fishnet stockings and black boots. It was Black Canary as they finished doing a little spar and take a moment to relax._

" _So have you and Bruce gotten back together Diana?" Black Canary asked._

" _No. I told you, Bruce and I decide to remain as friends. We don't want to jeopardize our friendship. Besides it would hurt both of us if anything bad between us happen." Wonder Woman retorted._

" _I can understand that. Knowing you guys are close, there is nothing wrong just remain as friends."_

" _Yes. I believe it is."_

" _So when was the last time you gotten laid after breaking things up with Batman?"_

" _Well if you must know, I had some fun a few days ago."_

" _Get out! Who is it? Did you got in a date with a guy you like and gotten busy?"_

" _No. Not really. In fact, it happen back at Gateway City. Remember the incident that happen in Gateway City?"_

" _Yeah. What about it?"_

" _I ran into someone I was not expecting."_

" _Who? The pilot name Steve Trevor, are you guys back together?"_

" _No. The black and red hedgehog name Shadow the Hedgehog."_

" _Wait? You met the ultimate life form? Are you telling me that-"_

" _Yes. I slept with Shadow right after he helped me defeat Ares and force him to retreat. Also, he had got off from a nasty breakup with someone he loved."_

" _Oh my… I'm so sorry to hear that."_

" _He told me about it and we both decide to comfort each other since that day I broke off my relationship with Bruce. He looked troubled and wanted to fight but however, I confessed him to have sex with me to vent out his aggression. So with that, Shadow and I got ourselves a hotel room and had sex there."_

" _Was he that good?"_

" _Words can't described how incredible it was. I did told Shadow he can be as rough as he like and he gave it to me. He also made me blackout as I was enjoying every moment of it."_

" _Wow! Someone like him made an amazon like you passed out from the pleasure he gave to you."_

" _Yes. Well… I enjoyed the sex and he even gave me his number before he left me passed out."_

" _Did you happen to get in touch with Shadow?"_

" _Yes, we still keep in touch."_

" _Good to know. So care to tell me every detail of how dominant Shadow was in bed?"_

 _Wonder Woman smile and went on to tell the heroine about every detail of their sexual escapades. While eavesdropping, Powergrl heard everything and take her leave. She was getting horny just thinking about Shadow and the words how Wonder Woman describe how dominant the black blur was._

" _Is he that good? I wonder…" Powergirl thought._

* * *

 _Powergirl's Daydream…_

 _The heroine down on her knees and moving her big breasts back and forth, looking up at Shadow who is watching in amusement liking Power Girl's paizuri. Shadow even begin thrusting between her melons, giving them the treatment they deserve with Power Girl smiling seductively and licking her lips with a hungry look in her eyes._

" _That's it baby, fuck my titties. Fuck them like you mean it." Power Girl moaned._

" _You want it, you got it." Shadow retorted._

 _The ultimate life form grab hold of Power Girl's breasts and begin pounding them with a rapid pace earning a loud moan from Power Girl with her licking her lips._

" _Right there baby, fuck my big fat tits. Don't stop now!" Power Girl encouraged._

* * *

 _Reality…_

 _Power Girl shook her head back to reality after thinking about the flashback and the daydream she had just now about the ultimate life form. She notices that Shadow is leaving and taking his departure from Metropolis. The thoughts about Shadow sleeping with Wonder Woman had been bugging her, wondering if is true or not. Here Shadow is standing in front of her with his arms crossed looking at the view of the city of Metropolis. Realizing this is her chance, her one and ONLY chance to get to have some fun with the black hedgehog. She couldn't help but licking her lips in a lusting manner._

" _This is my chance to finally fuck Shadow. It's been driving me crazy just by thinking about him. Come on Karen, this is your chance to get a taste of the ultimate life form!" Power Girl thought._

 _Her thoughts begin to snap back into reality and Power Girl now is in extreme heat. She couldn't take it anymore and wants the ultimate life for badly. With Shadow walking away and leaving Power Girl behind, Power Girl builds up her courage and straighten herself together then circles around in front of Shadow, lands on her feet and stops Shadow's tracks. She even cross her arms under her breasts and gives Shadow that seductive look with the flash of bedroom eyes._

" _Hold on Shadow, don't go." Power Girl pleaded._

 _Shadow looking at Power Girl in confusion wondering what she wants from him._

" _What is it?" Shadow asked._

" _I wanted to ask you something Shadow." Power Girl retorted._

" _And what's that?"_

" _You want to fuck me?"_

" _No."_

 _Shadow takes his leave but Power Girl stop him again. Due to her shock that Shadow declined, she try persuade him to strike a pose hopefully this would be enough for Shadow to have sex with her._

" _Hold on, is that all you're going to say to all of this?" Power Girl asked stroking a pose and flashing him with bedroom eyes again._

" _Yeah. I'm not interested." Shadow responded._

 _This surprise Power Girl again, desperately trying to have Shadow to make love to her. She then went on asking again._

" _Please, I'm horny right now and I can use a good fuck. Lots of boys couldn't handle me and I'm sure a guy like you can handle a kryptonian like me."_

" _I'll pass."_

" _Can you at least try and reconsider. Please…"_

" _Why should I?"_

" _Well… because… I… um… I heard from Wonder Woman about you."_

 _Shadow look surprised but crosses his arms and keep his composure._

" _What did Wonder Woman said?" Shadow asked._

" _She was speaking to Black Canary at the Gymnasium about dealing with Ares back at Gateway City and mention about you helping her stop Ares. She even explain that you guys had sex. I can't help but to wonder is it true that you slept with Wonder Woman?"_

" _Yes. I did and it's true. Is there a rule for me not sleeping with the females of the Justice League?"_

" _No. Hell no. We can do whatever what want. Still, I even had daydreams or dreams about how I place your cock between my big titties and fuck them as you plow them like a savage animal. And the part as you take me to the bed and take me as you give it to me."_

 _Shadow with his arms crossed rolling his eyes wondering if he is hearing this right._

" _Sorry. I just can't help it. Look, I know that you're going through relationship issues and I know that you got cheated on." Power Girl admitted._

" _I take it you heard it from Wonder Woman while eavesdropping?" Shadow assumed._

" _Correct. I know you're going through a tough time and I want to help you, hell I want to even make you feel better. Which is why I'm offering my body to you and it looks like you can use something that can take your mind off of what you're going through right now."_

" _You think?"_

" _Yeah. And I want to experience the same pleasure, the same fun that you gave to Wonder Woman. Please Shadow, have sex with me. I promise I'll make it worth your while."_

 _Shadow look away and think about this for a moment. Power Girl waiting for Shadow's answer hoping that he would accept the offer and sleep with her. To help persuade and have him change his mind to do her, Power Girl slowly approaches to Shadow closer and presses her breasts against his face from the height she is who appears to be taller than Shadow and reaches her hand down and rubs his crotch. Power Girl then leans in to Shadow's ear so that she can whisper these words:_

" _I want to see what the ultimate life form can do in bed. Can you handle a kryptonian like me? We can be as rough as you like knowing that I'm all yours for the day. So what do you say Shadow, care to head to a private place and take me?" Power Girl asked planting a kiss to Shadow's ear._

 _Shadow hearing Power Girl's words, flirting him as she try persuading Shadow to take her. Shadow even realize that he's still going through relationship issues and looking for a way to vent out his aggression. Knowing Power Girl is a kryptonian, realizing that she can take it rough. With that in mind, Shadow made up his decision and return his attention to the heroine who was patiently waiting for his answer._

" _So you really want the ultimate life form don't you?" Shadow asked._

" _Yes. More than anything Shadow, I need it. I'm horny and I'm in heat right now." Power Girl confessed._

" _Proof it to me."_

 _Power Girl nodded as she unfold her arms and place her hands onto her breasts, then she begin playfully bouncing them to make them jiggle in motion. Hoping that this would proof Shadow that she wants it._

" _I want it Shadow, I want that ultimate loving. Please, I'm begging you. Give it to me." Power Girl pleaded._

 _"Hmm... I expected a little more from you."_

 _Power Girl rapidly rubs her breasts a little faster even mushing them together to add a little bit of teasing. She then reach her hand down to her crotch and began rubbing it just to show the ultimate life form how horny she's become just by thinking about him. She couldn't control herself, begging the hedgehog to give it to her._

 _"I'm a naughty and I mean NAUGHTY girl and I deserved to be punished. Please Shadow, give me your cock!" Power Girl continued._

 _Shadow begin sensing how aroused Power Girl is, sensing how wet she's become and sounded sincere begging him to make love to her._

" _Hmm… you sound sincere and desperate need of it do you?"_

" _Yes. Like I said before, I can make it worth your while. I'll do whatever you say as long as you fuck me good."_

" _Hmm… alright then, I accept. I take it that you don't have anything else to do?"_

" _Not at all. Which is why I came to you hoping you can have sex with me. Show me the true power of the ultimate life form."_

" _Alright, you got it. Now come here."_

 _Shadow pulls Power Girl and presses his lips against his surprising Power Girl. The kryptonian soon find herself being melted away and returns the kiss as she responds to it. The heroine even wraps her arms around Shadow and pulls him closer and both Shadow and Power Girl started making out in the process. Shadow wrapping his hands around Power Girl's waist and caressing them. This earn a soft moan from the kryptonian and the kiss start to get a little heated with Power Girl taken advantage of it by deepening the kiss with the ultimate life form. Shadow knew that the heroine wanted him so badly and realize how aggressive she's slowly starting to become all because she was horny. The two begin to wrestle their tongues for dominance as they sliding, slobbering their tongue with one another and exchanging saliva. Power Girl take control and slides her tongue down into Shadow's mouth, rapidly rubs it around and kisses the hedgehog hard than before. It caught Shadow off guard but let it slide, allowing Power Girl to have her fun and remain kissing._

 _The ultimate life form went on to caress the heroine's body, touching the sensitive spots earning some moans from the kryptonian herself. Shadow even slide his hands over to Power Girl's breasts and cope a feel with them by playing with them as he rubs them. The ultimate life form massages them, gently groping them for his heart content. Power Girl soon start to feel aroused by the hedgehog's hands how they touch and fondling with them. The black blur went on groping Power Girl's breasts for his heart content, allowing his black arms instincts kicked in and taken affect._

" _Mmm… how did he get this good…" Power Girl thought._

 _The kiss didn't last long as it went on for only four minutes. Shadow then finally pull away from Power Girl and look into her eyes knowing she's desperate, wanting the taste of the ultimate life form. Shadow still had his hands groping Power Girl's breasts, he was about to let them go but Power Girl stop Shadow and allow him to keep groping her._

" _How are you this good Shadow?" Power Girl asked._

" _I have my ways. I am the ultimate life form by the way." Shadow answered still groping with the heroine's breasts._

" _Ngh… I can't take it anymore. What do you say we get out of here and you can do whatever you want to me?"_

" _Yeah."_

 _Shadow scoops up Power Girl as she wraps her arms around the black blur with her breasts pressing against his face and smile at the black hedgehog seductively. Shadow smirked then uses Chaos Control to teleport to a different place to a private place where they can continue where they left off._

* * *

 _Power Girl's Apartment…_

 _The apartment was nice and neat with Shadow and Power Girl had arrived and gotten their fun started right after they made out intimately. Power Girl would aggressive showing her tongue down to Shadow's mouth showing him affection and lust altogether into one kiss. The ultimate life form at first is taken by surprise that Power Girl caught him off guard. The black blur didn't mind, didn't care and let it all sink it. Here he is making out with a krytonian, a heroine from the Justice League. Power Girl went to pin Shadow against the wall and slam her hand on the wall with her arm around Shadow. The kiss continue on for only four minutes with Power Girl in control, wanting the black hedgehog right now showcasing more of her lust over him. Shadow got even as he reach his hand and touched her breasts earning a loud squirm from the kryptonian._

 _That is when Shadow finally breaks up the kiss and turns Power Girl around and have her back against Shadow's chest and pressed her ample butt towards the ultimate life form. Power Girl look over her shoulder, smiling at Shadow in a seductive manner biting her bottom lip. Her hips move on their own, it start grinding on Shadow shaking her backside against the hedgehog's crotch. Power Girl can feel Shadow's bulge being rubbed against her ass. Shadow started smiling, he curls his lips into a smirk watching, noticing how Power Girl seducing him. Pure seduction. The ultimate life form himself like woman who can be more seductive just like his ex-girlfriend Rouge the Bat. Shadow knew he's going to have a LOT of fun with Power Girl and her enormous rack._

 _Speaking of rack, Shadow taken off his gloves and put them in his pockets, then he reach over his hands to Power Girl's breasts then he grasps it giving it a tight squeeze. Power Girl continues to bit her bottom lip, trying to maintain her moans as possible. Shadow's hands begin to move, he rub her breasts while grasping them. Then the ultimate life form squeezes them nice and hard and moving her breasts massaging them for his leisure. This had Power Girl grinding on Shadow hard as she can, feeling his bulge pressing against his rump. The kryptonian struggled to keep her moans in check, maintaining them from feeling aroused by her breasts. Shadow notice that her tits are sensitive, making Shadow to smirk more. The black blur squeezes them hard and massaging them fast as he can. Power Girl couldn't hold her moans any longer and just let it all out._

 _The kryptonian moaned in ecstasy, her body knew what it wants and the ultimate life form fondle with Power Girl's tits for a little while now. While playing with Power Girl's body, Shadow slowly down his hands over to her crotch. Her leaotard is dampen from the fluids. Power Girl had been leaking her fluids from how much she thought about Shadow and how horny she's become. The ultimate life form start rubbing her crotch, adding a little bit of pleasure for the kryptonian. Power Girl again let out another moan escaping from her lips. She hated when Shadow teases her but she come to liking it._

 _The ultimate life form rub her breast harder while he rubs her crotch. All Power Girl can do is moan and she can't do anything about it. She wraps her hand around Sonic's neck, looking over her shoulder smirking seductively watching Shadow's smirk and return her gaze at Shadow's hands and they kept playing and massaging her breasts._

" _Mmm… Shadow is sure as hell making me all wet. I can't wait to get a taste of his cock." Power Girl thought._

" _You got a nice rack Power Girl." Shadow complimented._

" _Why thank you Shadow, my titties and my body is all yours for your sole pleasure." Power Girl retorted._

 _Shadow spend minutes playing with Power Girl's body. He had enjoy fondling Power Girl's tits, massaging them earning a set of moans from Power Girl and along the squirms while at it. Shadow can hear Power Girl breathing heavily, it turned the hedgehog on just to hear her exotic voice. Soon, Shadow begin to pull the strap of Power Girl's leotard and giving her a wedgie, the leotard rubbed against the crotch nice and tight and Shadow can hear her squirm. He once again squeezes it hearing Power Girl moan as he continues to tease her to get the heroine nice and wet for her for the main course._

 _As time go by, Shadow stop teasing Power Girl but he kept grasping on her breasts and rubs them again. Shadow decide to play it cool to get Power Girl to get wild._

" _Stop teasing me so much Shadow. You're making me so horny for you." Power Girl pleaded._

" _Looks like you're in heat huh? Good. Now then…"_

 _Shadow turn Power Girl over with her back against the wall. He drew closer to her, rubbing her crotch and can feel the liquids between her inner thighs. Shadow knew she's extremely wet. The ultimate life form kept his smirk and look into Power Girl._

" _Do you want to know what I'm going to do to a naughty kryptonian like yourself?" Shadow asked._

 _Power Girl meekly nodded allowing Shadow to proceed._

" _Very well, first I'm going have you get down on your knees for me and pleasure me." Shadow started._

" _Mmm…" Power Girl moaned._

" _Then you're going to pull down your tits from that tight leotard that's squeezing your big fat titties. Then you're going to service the ultimate life form with your delicious kryptonian tits like you never done before in your entire life."_

 _Power Girl gets excited, hearing Shadow what he's going to do to her in bed._

" _Go on…" Power Girl trailed off reaching her hand down to rub her crotch. Even rub her own breasts for the pleasure._

" _After you entertain me, then I'm going to drag your naughty ass to your bed and I'm going to punish you, teach you about private." Shadow continued._

" _Oooh… how are you going to punish me ultimate life form?"_

" _In erotic ways, anyway I can desire to do. I'm going to have fun rocking this hot body of yours that every man has dreamed off. I'm going to suck on your big titties to drive you crazy."_

" _Oh yeah…"_

" _When I'm going to give it to you, you're going to remember me: Shadow the Hedgehog the ultimate life form punished this body and I'm going to make it all mine."_

" _Tell me more Shadow. Tell me!"_

" _I'm going to ravage you."_

" _Mmm."_

" _Pound you."_

" _Nnf!"_

" _Show you the ultimate loving."_

" _Yeah…"_

" _Make you scream for me."_

" _Uh huh…"_

" _To hear you squirm."_

" _Uh…"_

" _Make you beg for more."_

" _Keep going…"_

" _And suck on your big tits giving you the ultimate ecstasy that you've been craving for. I'm not just going to ravage you, I'm going to make you my bitch. My naughty, slutty bitch!"_

 _That's what did it, Power Girl couldn't take it anymore and drew herself to Shadow and wraps him with her arms and engage in an aggressive makeout getting so intimate, so freaky, and so erotic with the ultimate life form. Shadow curled his lips into a smirk knowing that he had completed phase one. Now it is time to move on to phase two and that's giving Power Girl what she hungrily craved for. Shadow returns the kiss and gets intimate with her with his hands grasping onto her plump ass nice and tight squeezing Power Girl's ass cheeks. It made Power Girl squeal during her aggressive kiss. She loved the way Shadow touched her and play with her body. She wanted more of Shadow but she can't think about that right now, all that matter is that she wants Shadow to take her down and give it to her right now. Power Girl started to grow desperate, all of the teasing, all of the flirting and dirty talks, and all of the thoughts about Shadow. She wanted a piece of the ultimate life form and she wants him BAD._

 _With the kiss continue on with Shadow rubbing her body, touching the sensitive spots, Power Girl wasted no more time so she took the liberty to strip off Shadow's clothes and his shoes. Shadow allowed Power Girl to take his clothes off so he stop kissing and let Power Girl strip him. Wasting no time, Power Girl strips Sonic off nice and fast so that she can get to the main event knowing that she has been waiting for far too long and starts to get impatient._

 _Power Girl had taken off Shadow's clothes and shoes by snatching them off with her strength knowing she can't wait anymore and getting aggressive with the ultimate life form. Shadow right now is on his back and sitting on the edge of the bed with the heroine down on her knees. The heroine had pull out her breasts from her suit and wraps Shadow's big rod around with her big breasts and squeezing it between them. This cause Shadow to let out a soft groan and begin moving her breasts up and down, going back and forth in motion pleasuring the ultimate life form with her breasts beginning her paizuri session with the black blur._

" _Oh how I've waited to give you a tittyfuck my ultimate life form. Hope you're ready handsome because I'm going to make you cum so hard with my big titties." Power Girl cooed._

" _Let's see what you can do so impress me. Do a good job then I shall grant you your wish." Shadow exclaimed._

 _With that hungry look in her eyes along with determination, Power Girl begin moving her breasts to please Shadow and have him pound her like what she requested for him to do later on right after her boobjob. The kryptonian looks up at Shadow while moving her breasts, showing her lustful look in her eyes letting Shadow know that she wants him and wants her to give it to her and don't hold anything back. Shadow watching on with amusement with a smile as Power Girl squeezing his shaft between her breasts and even move them faster to increase the pace of her speed. Power Girl then giggled, felt the warmth of Shadow's rod rubbing between her tits, between her cleavage. This even cause Power Girl to grind her breasts together and moving them in alternative route, an alternative position to add twice the pleasure for Shadow._

 _Shadow groaned at this, felt the ecstasy in the air as Power Girl working her magic on the black blur. Soon, Shadow's rod begin to poke out between the kryptonian's cleavage. This had gone notice by Power Girl taking a glance over the erection. Licking her lips with that hungry look in her eyes, Power Girl soon lean forward and engulfs the mushroom shape head of Shadow's cock into her mouth and begin suckling it giving Shadow a blowjob and a paizuri at the same this. Doing both, the pleasure has added two times fold into the black hedgehog and Shadow begin to moan from the pleasure that he's in._

" _Ah…" Shadow moaned._

" _That's it baby, give me that big cock. You love it when you have your cock being smothered by my big fat titties don't you?" Power Girl cooed._

 _Shadow let out a moan escaping from his lips earning a smile from Power Girl knowing that Shadow is enjoying her paizuri so she continues to please Shadow with her breasts even continuing her blowjob along with it. The ultimate life form continue to moan with leaning back to enjoy the pleasure. Power Girl soon move her breasts faster and squeezing them harder to add more pleasure for Shadow, even she sucks on his shaft harder causing Shadow to shiver down his spine. The ultimate life form is stuck in pleasure, felt like he's in cloud nine from the way how Power Girl had pleasured him. The pleasure itself sending Shadow into overdrive, making him moan a few more times with him still loving every moment of it by Power Girl._

" _Mmm… I never knew he would taste this good. Shit, all of this is making me extremely horny." Power Girl thought._

 _Power Girl's paizuri had continue on for minutes. Shadow enjoying Power Girl's boobjob and the way she works on her magic turned the black blur on. With Power Girl still working her magic and massaging Shadow with her breasts and sucking his shaft, Shadow then feels himself getting closer to his limit. This didn't go unnoticed by Power Girl when she felt Shadow's shaft throbbing between her breasts, she knew that Shadow is going to cum so the kryptonian stop sucking on Shadow's rod and move her breasts faster as she can by going super speed using her powers to her advantage. Power Girl begin smiling at the ultimate life form, impressed that Shadow is holding it within him not wanting to climax as the paizuri continues on._

" _Come on baby, cum for me. Cum all over my tits. Give it to me." Power Girl encouraged._

 _Holding it in, the black blur groaned, enjoying the pleasure that he's in with Power Girl kept massaging his shaft with her breasts. It went on for minutes with Power Girl became impressed of how long Shadow lasted of her paizuri. The ultimate life form again trying to hold it to enjoy the pleasure but Power Girl isn't going to let it happen and determine to receive her treat, her reward for pleasuring Shadow. The pleasure itself soon took its affect to Shadow, he couldn't seem to hold it any longer from how fast Power Girl massage him with her breasts._

 _Shadow let out a loud groan when he finally reaches his limit. The black blur had begun to spurt out gobs of white liquid out of his shaft and it erupts up in the air and splashes down onto Power Girl's breasts. This causes the kryptonian to smile knowing she did her job. The ultimate life form continue climaxing, shooting more of his spunk out of his shaft, splashing more onto Power Girl's breasts sending her every drop of his spunk._

 _It went on for seconds for Shadow continuing climaxing, after those seconds are up from climaxing, Shadow then finally finishes as he finish emptying every drop of his spunk and Power Girl's tits being drench by Shadow's cum. It even wet the fabrics of her suit but Power Girl didn't care, she liked having her breasts being covered by Shadow's sperm._

" _What a big load you have there, handsome. You came so much." Power Girl said playfully jiggle her breasts._

" _Is that a problem?" Shadow asked._

" _No way, I love it. You enjoyed my paizuri and that's good enough for me. Now all of this making me so damn horny. Fuck it, I want you right now!"_

 _Power Girl wasted no more time as she begin stripping Shadow's clothes and shoes and tosses them aside with the use of her powers. Tilting the private part of her suit to the side to exposes her wet snatch, Power Girl joins Shadow in bed and spread her legs wide and fingers herself while playfully groping her breast and looking straight at the ultimate life form. Giving him the *come and get me* look letting Shadow know that she's ready for him and for his ultimate loving._

" _Come on and take me right now. Make me you're your kryptonian bitch." Power Girl purred._

 _With that being said, Shadow smile and joins with Power Girl and finds himself on top of the blonde kryptonian. Wasting no time, the hedgehog then inserts his erection right inside Power Girl's snatch and rams it in giving it a quick thrust. Once it is in completely, Shadow hold Power Girl by her legs and begin thrusting her, pounding her kryptonian insides with his might and gives her the pleasure that Power Girl had craved for. This had Power Girl moaned, feeling Shadow rubbing her insides with a few powerful thrust given to her._

 _Shadow knew that Power Girl is going to take everything that he can dish out on her. Knowing this would get tricky but worth a challenge. This would get crazy in time and determine to have the heroine screaming out of his name, the ultimate life form then put his back into his and show his ultimate power by adding Chaos Energy and starts thrusting hard as he can into Power Girl. He made her body rocking, her breasts shaking and causing her to moan as Power Girl feels Shadow shoving his cock rapidly into her vagina. Power Girl stare at Shadow with a seductive smile, moaning, squirming as she takes everything the black hedgehog can give to her. She can feel the waves of ecstasy filling her body, rapidly filling her body with pleasure as he satisfy the heroine with his might. Power Girl start to feel Shadow going deep seconds after and hit the g-spot that got the heroine to go crazy._

" _Ah! Oh fuck! That's the spot baby, fuck me harder! Shove that big cock deep inside my pussy! Come on, show me what you got ultimate life form or are you just all talk!?" Power Girl demanded._

 _That was the push that Shadow needed from Power Girl. The heroine is sure going to regret that and also she didn't know what she got herself into with the ultimate life form here. Smiling at the heroine, wanting to hear her to give her everything he got. The ultimate life form then begin to activate Chaos Force and increases his power, his speed tremendously. Putting his energy into action, the ultimate life form suddenly began to drill his shaft hard, deeper inside her snatch that it phase through her cervix. This had Power Girl to scream when the Shadow hit the right g-spot that turned her one, even causing her to go crazy. And with that, Shadow then started pounding the bricks out of Power Girl and showing her no mercy of his aggressive thrusting. He tighten the grip of her legs as he gives it to her, his eyes narrowing down watching Power Girl screaming, squirming in pure ecstasy and the ultimate life form had begun to pound Power Girl like there's no tomorrow._

" _Oh my god! OH MY GOD! It's so deep inside me… fuck my harder Shadow, give me that ultimate cock!" Power Girl moaned._

 _Shadow smirked and gives Power Girl what she wanted, he turn things up a notch when he turn her over and have her in all fours. Therefore, the ultimate life form push down his shaft deeper inside while going balls deep inside the heroine. The black blur grab hold to Power Girl's waist nice and tight and punches it. He began pounding her vagina like a savage animal, showing Power Girl his power as he punishes her insides with all of his might with his chaos energy. He even speed up and thrusts her in a faster but a rapid pace forcing Power Girl to let out some loud moans escaping through her lips. At first, Power Girl try to withhold it, keeping her composure to not give in to the ultimate loving that Shadow gives to her. No matter how much she try, the pleasure keeps coming and dragging her into ecstasy. Shadow deliver some powerful thrusting for a few seconds, suddenly, that's what got Power Girl. The heroine started screaming in ecstasy, feeling the waves of pleasure rapidly filling her body every second from Shadow's nonstop pounding._

 _As Shadow continues to dominate her insides, Power Girl look over her shoulder with that seductive smile. She even licked her lips with that hungry look on her face, Shadow knew what the kryptonian wanted and gives her what she wants by delivering a few more powerful thrusting mercilessly into the heroine. Power Girl began to scream, letting out a loud squeal feeling Shadow keep hitting the g-spot. To add more of it for the kryptonian to enjoy, Shadow spanked Power Girl in the ass with hard slaps and causing her ass cheeks to jiggle from the impact. Then afterwards Shadow speed up the pace and goes faster in his ultimate speed, ramming his penis harder, faster at the same time with intense force._

 _Power Girl's moans gotten louder every second and the heroine soon finds herself being lost in ecstasy. She felt like she's in cloud nine, she didn't care if the people next door hear her scream, she was loving every moment of it. Each thrust made the kryptonian going crazy, all of the satisfaction Shadow give to her made her go psycho as Power Girl begin begging the ultimate life form for more and wanting him to pound her more._

" _UH! UH! OH GOD! OH FUCK YEAH! GIVE IT TO ME SHADOW, GIVE ME MORE OF YOUR ULTIMATE LOVING! GIVE ME EVERYHTHING YOU GOT!" Power Girl cried._

 _Shadow kept driving his cock inside the kryptonian, he had slam his shaft in and out of her snatch and pounding her insides with all of his might. He again deliver more of his powerful thrusting, putting more power into his thrusting for a few more seconds earning a loud cry from Power Girl and making her go insane. Suddenly, Power Girl sees a bulge in her stomach from how deep Shadow drill his erection. She smile and looks over at Shadow continuously to moan for him as the sex continues._

" _Oooooooooooh yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah… such a big strong cock! You're really stretching my walls Shadow, give me more! Fuck me harder!" Power Girl moaned._

 _Shadow continue to give Power Girl more and he didn't bother stopping, he just kept going with his unlimited stamina to satisfy Power Girl's needs. Power Girl remember that she had slept with a few people even the members of the Justice League. Not one of them could satisfy her like how she wanted. That is when Shadow comes in and the way how Shadow giving it to her and satisfying her needs, it was a dream come true and seeing how Shadow is aggressive with immense power, it was what Power Girl needed._

 _With all of that hardcore thrusting with intense force, Power Girl had try her best to keep up with Shadow and handle how aggressive he is to her. Power Girl struggle to try to keep up with the ultimate life form when all of sudden, he then starts to pull her arms back and then he jams his cock rapidly with extreme speed. This time, Shadow pounded the bricks out of Power Girl and even fucking her brains out. This had Power Girl going crazy, all of this pleasure she's in had Power Girl beg Shadow to punish her, demanding Shadow to ravage her body as she is lost in ecstasy._

" _YES! YES! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! *Moan* OH MY GOD IT FEELS SO GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD! FUCK ME, FUCK ME SHADOW! TEACH THIS KRYPTONIAN SLUT A LESSON OF RESPECT!" Power Girl cried._

 _Shadow kept ramming his penis rapidly into her vagina with ultimate force, still showing no mercy to the heroine as Shadow continues to mercilessly ramming her insides. The ultimate life form had that evil mischievous look with his instincts taking control. The ultimate life form didn't stop as Power Girl keep crying out of ecstasy. Shadow had sent the heroine into overdrive and Power Girl couldn't stop nor control herself. She was lost in ecstasy and Shadow had satisfy Power Girl with everything he's got fulfilling her needs what Power Girl craved for._

 _The ultimate life form had been thrusting Power Girl nonstop for a whole hour and didn't bother slow down or go easy on her. He knew what Power Girl wanted with their intercourse continues, pounding every spot inside her insides to make her go crazy. The black blur had let go of her arms and grabs her ass nice and tight to continue to pound her insides. With that Shadow keeping Power Girl in check with all of the pleasure he's been giving to her, she buried her face to the bed with her hands gripping the sheets with a strong grip right after her upper body collapse as she couldn't take much more from Shadow. She had her ass up as Shadow continues to pound her insides nonstop. Soon the ultimate life form start feeling he's closing in to his limit._

 _Power Girl start feeling Shadow's erection twitching inside, it throb rapidly from all of the pleasure that he is in from demolishing her insides so much. She knew he's about to come and so, Power Girl look over her shoulder and encouraging the ultimate life form to just give it to her and not hold anything back._

" _Come on you sexy ultimate life form, cum for me! Fill me up with your delicious cum!" Power Girl encouraged._

 _That's what the black blur need and after seconds of ravaging her insides, Shadow hits one last thrust and it took him over the edge. Shadow then reach his limits a second after and shoots out more of his spunk from his erection, filling Power Girl's insides with his sperm. It had Power Girl scream loud as she can being filled up by the ultimate life form's jizz, letting out a satisfying moan as Shadow continues to burst more of his spunk into her snatch. After seconds of climaxing, Shadow slowly pulls away from Power Girl's womb and she then started leaking out his juices. Shadow was still hard and had another idea in mind, he wanted to punish her for taunting him earlier._

 _His red eyes noticing her anal gapping, begging to be fucked which made Shadow smile mischievously about it. With a dirty idea in mind, Shadow readied himself and presses his mushroom shape erection against her anus. This made Power Girl jump when she felt Shadow pressing against her… different hole._

" _What are you doing back there cowboy?" Power Girl asked._

" _Isn't it obvious, we're continuing with your punishment and by that I'm going to pound you right in the ass?" Shadow retorted._

" _Mmm… decide to go for the big thing huh, come on baby, put that big hard cock inside my ass and fuck me like a pornstar."_

 _Shadow grinned, nodding in response and so he then inserts his erection right inside the super heroine's anus and a second after he gives it a quick thrust to push it right inside. Shadow gritted his teeth, groaning as he feel how tight Power Girl's anus squeezing him. The black blur didn't care so he grabs her ass cheeks nice and tight with a strong grip and began thrusting her. His waist begin moving faster and drilling his shaft hard into her anal and pounding her insides performing anal sex. Power Girl felt the ultimate life form pounding her anal nice and hard just the way she likes it and the pleasure itself is driving her crazy of how hard, how rough he gave it to her._

" _Ooooooh yeah! Just how I like it baby, pound me harder! Come on, pound me!" Power Girl moaned._

 _Shadow thrusted Power Girl hard as he can using his chaos energy to give her what she needs. The ultimate life form push his erection deeper into her anus as he rapidly fills her body with more of the ultimate pleasure he can deliver. To add more of it for Power Girl, he begin to smack her ass this time with brute force. Shadow had spanked Power Girl a few more times that causes her ass cheeks to turn red and every impact got the super heroine insane. Power Girl bulge her eyes wide like plates when all of sudden, the ultimate life form begin to go extremely fast in incredible velocity. Shadow thrusting Power Girl in ultimate speed, he pounded her anus hard and fast that cause the kryptonian to scream for Shadow, even crying out his name as he continues to impress her with his power._

 _Power Girl look over her shoulder with that wide silly smile, showing off her slutty look as she watches the black blur fucking her brains out and shoving his cock harder with all of his might. Shadow kept smirking and showing the super heroine more of his ultimate power and went on to pound the bricks out of her and having Power Girl to scream, begging the ultimate life form to give her more._

" _More! MORE BABY MORE! Fuck my ass! Oh my god you're breaking me apart!" Power Girl moaned._

" _Tell me who owns you!?" Shadow demanded by spanking Power Girl's butt._

" _You!"_

" _What was that, I can't you hear."_

" _You Shadow!"_

" _I said…Who. Owns. YOU!?"_

 _Shadow give Power Girl three more powerful thrusts with his ultimate power and had Power Girl crying out to him in pure ecstasy._

" _Shadow! Shadow! SHADOW!" Power Girl cried finally losing it._

 _Shadow gave out an evil laugh and continues to pound her anus. The ultimate life for didn't stop and even didn't slow down, he kept going like the energizer bunny with all of the limitless stamina he possess along with his endurance. Knowing Power Girl would take everything he can give, the ultimate life form had pounded her ass, drilling the kryptonian's anal for an whole hour as the sex continue for two hours already. Power Girl had underestimated Shadow thinking that he couldn't handle her but to her surprise, she couldn't handle the half black arms mobians. She was impress how Shadow lasted this long and how long he had been satisfying her needs from hearing Wonder Woman's talk with Black Canary back at the Watch Tower._

" _How does he have this much energy, so much power. He's like a sex machine!" Power Girl thought._

 _Soon, after all of the nonstop thrusting, the ultimate life form started feeling he's about to let loose again, almost at his limit and Power Girl knew he's about to cum. She can hear Shadow groan, trying to hold it a little longer to enjoy more of the pleasure with the kryptonian._

" _Don't hold back baby, give me more of your cock juice! Cum inside my ass!" Power Girl shouted._

 _Shadow thrusted Power Girl a few more times with his intense power and seconds after, he reach his limit again and shoots his spunk inside Power Girl's anus as he shoot gobs of white liquid out of his erection. Power Girl cried out of ecstasy from having her ass being filled with Shadow's jizz like jelly and Shadow shoot more inside of Power Girl for a few more seconds. His spunk gush out from her anus from how much he climaxes._

 _After spending seconds of cumming inside Power Girl's anal, Shadow ejects his erection out of her ass and both of her wholes leak out his spunk. Shadow even shot a little bit more onto her butt and drenched it with his cum, even got the portions on her leotard suit. Power Girl felt like she couldn't move her legs, she turn to face Shadow and give him a satisfying smile._

" _Wow… you have a lot of energy and you sure came a lot." Power Girl said._

" _What can I say, I am the ultimate life form and that's a fact." Shadow reminded._

" _Yeah. You sure are and you know how to treat a woman. However, I'm not done. Not just yet."_

" _What do you-"_

 _Power Girl pushes Shadow on his back, this time Power Girl climbs on top of him and pins him down holding him by the wrist._

" _Now it's my turn to takeover. Hope you got more energy left in you, let's see how long you can last when I ride this cock." Power Girl exclaimed._

 _Wasting no time, Power Girl let go of Shadow and takes a handful of his erection and inserts it back inside and begin moving her hips as she slams them down. Shadow looking on as Power Girl press down her hands onto his chest and rubs it, even rubbing his white fur to continue riding on the black blur. This had Shadow groan when Power Girl uses her speed to ride on the ultimate life form's lap, receiving much needed pleasure from Shadow. She wasn't done and still wanting more from Shadow. With Power Girl now in control and riding Shadow hard as she can, this cause her bed to shake and squeak in motion. Her headboard of the bed begin banging against the wall hard that created a dent from the way how Power Girl ride on the ultimate life form._

 _Shadow watching in amusement, liking how Power Girl riding him so he took the liberty to take it easy, relax, and enjoy the show. Power Girl smile at Shadow knowing that he had let her take over and love to see his smile, even watching her riding him. To make things get freaky for the two of them, Power Girl start to increase her pace and ride the hedgehog's saddle fast as she can with rapid speed. She then use her powers to speed up the pace and slamming her hips hard as she can. Power Girl then suddenly bring her hands behind her head and continues to move her hips without the assistance of her hands to keep her pace steady. The amount of pleasure she's in drive her crazy and Shadow sending the super heroine into complete overdrive with his ultimate loving. Her breasts had bounce in every motion of her hip movements, they jiggle as Power Girl kept riding the hedgehog with incredible speed._

 _Power Girl wasn't going to stop anytime soon. She wanted more of Shadow and determines to get a lot of pleasure, the satisfaction out of him as she continues to ride Shadow like a cowgirl for minutes then turn into hours. Power Girl begin to hear her communicator rang, knowing that the Justice League is contacting her. Hearing the communicator, Power Girl ignore the call and continue to have sex with the ultimate life form. She wasn't going to let her work interrupt and whoever is calling, she ignore it right away to continue making dirty love to the black hedgehog._

" _Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! UH! Oh yeah baby, oh yeah that's it! Right there, give it to me! Give me more of your ultimate loving Shadow the Hedgehog! GIVE ME EVERYHTHING YOU GOT!" Power Girl cried._

" _Wow. I never expected that she would be this crazy for sex. After all, she's enjoying it so who am I to complain." Shadow thought._

* * *

 _Meanwhile, around Metropolis…_

 _Another kryptonian who is patrolling the city if anyone is causing ruckus or any harm to any civilian through the city. It had heard about the commotion going on against Doomsday and rush in to help after taking are of urgent business with the JL. Before she can come to help Superman, the figure heard there was a black and red hedgehog who defeated Doomsday with incredible power to knock him out and help Superman deal with this behemoth. She wore a blue shirt with an S symbol that stop to her midriff to show her stomach along a red skirt, red boots with yellow highlights and a red cape. She even has blonde hair and is up in the air flying above the city of Metropolis. It was known other than Supergirl._

" _This city is quiet after Superman dealt with Doomsday. From what I heard a black hedgehog defeated it so it must've helped Kal-El. Hmm… could it be Shadow the Hedgehog. It has to be him, I heard the others from the league talking about him. Even Wonder Woman talk about him a lot when she encounter him. I hope everything is going ok with him since he's having relationship issues?" Supergirl hoped._

 _The super heroine continue with her patrol around the city until all of sudden, her super hearing begin hearing some loud moaning from afar._

" _Ah! Ah!" a voice moaned._

 _Supergirl stop her tracks and heard this moaning noises with her super hearing. Listening in carefully, it surprised her, shocking her when she recognize the voice from anywhere as she heard this voice._

" _Uh! Uh! Oh yes… OH YES!"_

" _It's that Karen, she must be in trouble. I better hurry."_

 _Supergirl rush to her friend to help her out of trouble. She hoped that Shadow may be there to help and hopefully she can meet him in person. The noises she follow took her straight to the apartment which shocked the heroine._

" _Wait a minute, this is coming from Karen's apartment. What the hell is really going on?" Supergirl pondered._

 _Wondering what's going on with her friend, Supergirl uses her x-ray vision to see what's going on in Power Girl's apartment. Supergirl got her answer and suddenly, she jump and gasped in absolute shock. There she sees Power Girl in bed and appears to be having sex with someone. Taking a closer look, she got her answer again when she spots the ultimate life form: Shadow the Hedgehog on his back lying in bed with Power Girl on top of him. Supergirl then realizes that the moaning Power Girl had made is because she's making love with Shadow. At first Supergirl was stunned, surprised to see Power Girl having sex but just watching the two going at it is starting to heat her up. In fact, watching Shadow having sex with her friend was too hot to watch and she begin to get horny just watching the entire scene. Supergirl suddenly begin to leak out her clear fluids between her inner thighs and the dirty thoughts starts to pop up in her head._

 _Making sure that no one is around or looking, Supergirl finds herself a secluded spot to watch the sex from there like watching a porn movie. Supergirl got comfortable then proceeds to masturbate herself while watching Shadow sleeping with Power Girl. The heroine start to move her fingers and finger herself and even groping and massage her breast to play with herself and masturbate herself to Shadow, watching the ultimate life form going at it with Power Girl._

" _Mmm… oh Shadow…" Supergirl moaned._

* * *

 _With Shadow and Power Girl…_

 _Power Girl didn't bother stopping as she kept riding on the ultimate life form. It had been hours since the two had been having sex. Power Girl kept riding Shadow, her hips move on their own due to the lust taking over. While Power Girl kept moving her hips faster and slamming them hard as she can down to Shadow's lap, the ultimate life form had been fondling with Power Girl's breasts and he even suck on them giving them the treatment they desperately craved for. Power Girl had been moaning nonstop from the insane amount of pleasure, the amount of ecstasy that send her into ecstasy. She lean down with her hands press down on the bed so that Shadow can play with her huge tits. The black blur sucking on them nice and hard, sending her lots of satisfaction for the heroine and he had been enjoying fondling with her huge breasts for his entertainment._

" _Oh yeah baby, oh yeah squeeze my big fat titties! Suck on them harder!" Power Girl cried._

 _With all of the loving she's been receiving from Shadow, Power Girl had been having multiple orgasms that drove her crazy, she had been going psycho over the ultimate pleasure for hours now as the sex continues on. Power Girl even realizes that Shadow didn't reach his limit due to his endurance, he had hold it in him for who knows how long, the heroine looks down at the black and red hedgehog and still moaning to him. With their nonstop sex continuing, Shadow start to feel that his time is almost up realizing that he's about to reach his limit. Power Girl can feel Shadow twitching inside her vagina, she move her hips hard for a few more seconds and speeding up the pace. Her ass cheeks slamming down onto Shadow's thighs, creating the sounds of clap that it made her ass cheeks jiggle from moving her hips so fast._

" _Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! OH MY GOD! YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS! All of this ultimate pleasure is driving me crazy, fuck me Shadow!" Power Girl moaned._

 _Shadow stop sucking on her breasts and lies back down allowing Power Girl to move her hips for another minute or two. He began to thrust her insides with intense force with incredible speed for another minute to pound her, punishing her a little bit then afterwards, Shadow finally got Power Girl off of him and Power Girl look to Shadow wondering what he plans to do next._

" _Get down your knees, right now bitch." Shadow demanded._

 _Power Girl nodded and got down on her knees, Shadow jerk himself off ferociously for a few seconds while Power Girl wait patiently for her treat, her reward. Seconds later, Shadow finally reach his limit for the final time and this time, she shot a massive load of his sperm out from his shaft. He shoot jets after jets, blasting ropes of thick liquid out from him and splashing on Power Girl's face and breasts and drenching the super heroine with his semen. Power Girl let out a loud but a soft moan while she is being covered by Shadow's cum._

 _Shadow had spent a whole minute shooting his cum out of him erection to empty every drop of his spunk. After he finishes up covering Power Girl's breasts and a little more on her face, their nonstop sweet and dirty love making finally came to an end and Power Girl lustfully lick her lips and wiping Shadow's seed off from her face and licks off her fingers to "clean" herself up._

" _We have been fucking for hours, how on earth do you have so much energy?" Power Girl asked while tasting Shadow's cum._

" _I possess the power of chaos. I am a living weapon after all created by Gerald Robotnik." Shadow reminded._

" _Oh right, I forgot about that."_

" _It's alright. I had a wonderful time with you and I enjoy the sex."_

" _Yeah. Me too, you were spectacular."_

" _I could say the same thing to you."_

" _So ultimate life form, what are you planning to do next?"_

" _Leave of course, I got to report back to G.U.N about my objective of stopping Doomsday."_

" _Oh that's right, you're an agent."_

 _Shadow nodded in response so he then begin putting his clothes and shoes back on. Power Girl clean herself up and tosses her dirty leotard suit in the laundry machine to get it clean and put on a new one. Shadow prepare to leave but Power Girl stop him. She pulls Shadow and engages him in a heated makeout session. Shadow responding the kiss and the two begin kissing, engaging in a liplock for three minutes and pulling their lips away. Power Girl then gives Shadow a piece a paper. Shadow receives it and look at it that contains her number._

" _Call me, you gave play with my big tits anytime you like. I know you're having relationship issues but if you want a piece of this kryptonian ass again, just give me a call." Power Girl offered._

" _Thank you, I'll see you around Power Girl."_

" _Call me Karen, Shadow. Bye sweetie."_

 _Shadow saluted and exits the apartment. Power Girl watch Shadow leave and have some dirty thoughts about the ultimate life form again._

" _That ultimate life form is so sexy." Power Girl commented._

* * *

 _Outside around Metropolis…_

 _Supergirl had climax and squirted her juices out from her snatch. She even realizes that she wet her blue panties from climaxing. She knew she had to go home and get a fresh par of panties. The kryptonian watches Shadow taking his leave and takes off on his bike and leaving Metropolis._

" _Wow… I never knew Shadow could be aggressive in bed. Mark my words Shadow the hedgehog, I'm going to get a taste of you. One day…" Supergirl said and she flew away and head back to her apartment to change her underwear._

* * *

 **That's going to be chapter nineteen. That is going to be Power Girl from DC Comics to get a chance with the ultimate life form in this chapter. It appears that she received a LOT of loving from the black blur in this hot and steamy chapter. I hope all of you enjoy the chapter, tune in next time for the next lucky lady to get her chance with Shadow the Hedgehog in the next chapter. Until then everyone, Read and Review. Stay safe, stay gold, and stay Chaotiq!**

 **Lil' Soniq out!**


	20. Psylocke

Chapter 20: A Mutant's Satisfaction

"I went through all day sleeping with Power Girl. I have to hand it to her, she can really handle every I through at her but unfortunately, she blacked out as I was too rough on her." Shadow concluded chuckling to himself.

"Hey, she did said that she wanted you to get as rough as you like right?" Sonic asked eating a potato chip.

"Yeah, hopefully she can learn the next time if we cross paths and sleep with each other again. I had enjoy the time I spent with Power Girl. Although, it was throughout the entire day with her screaming and begging for me to give her more."

"True. And I don't supposed that she gave you her number afterwards before you left her apartment?"

"Not likely. I see it written down with a message before I could leave. But still, we do keep in touch, she even sends me pictures of her breasts from time to time hoping to get more of the ultimate pleasure that I gave to her the last time."

"I'll say. You know your way around with the ladies Shads."

"My reputation precedes me."

"Alright then, moving on. So who did you end up sleeping with next on your harem list Shadow?"

"Well you're not going to believe this when I tell you."

"Try me."

"Alright then. The annoying merc Deadpool had contacted me and wanted me to join his game. He didn't even bother asking SEGA permission but to add me into the game."

"Whoa! Are you serious? He made a game of himself?"

"Yes. That's right."

"No wonder. I still have the game with me and when I played it, I see you appearing in the game. I thought did SEGA gave Deadpool permission to add you into his game. Probably not."

"Let me tell you this Sonic, he was really annoying and never bother stop talking and doing some crazy and ridiculous stuff. It was the complete waste of my time."

"I can tell me from the way how you're telling me that. What's this got to do with being in his game?"

"I happen to sleep with one of the females of the X-Men and that one is Elizabeth Braddock aka **Psylocke**."

"Whoa! The one with the sword and use telekinesis?"

"That's right."

"Oh man, this gotta be good. I'm dying to hear this Shadow. Explain away."

"Thank you. It happen back when Deadpool added me. He thought the game needs to be edgy and more epic and remembered the last time I defeated Deadpool and he is a fan of mine. Wanting a sidekick so he put me in the game and thought it was cool but to me, it was a waste of my time…"

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _Deadpool had created his own game and thought he would have an edgy and badass sidekick and thought of Shadow the Hedgehog. Knowing how dangerous, how tough, how powerful he is so the merc decided to add and put Shadow in the game and help him through his mission to retrieve Chance White to complete the contract. However, Deadpool just been showing off and blowing up budgets of the game despite Shadow's annoyance. The ultimate life form didn't wanted to be anywhere near Deadpool but help him through anyway and wanted to get this over with so that he can leave and don't deal with the merc again._

 _Shadow just carry two SMGs and help Deadpool killing Chance White's troops and battle their way through the sewers. They even battle the clones of Mr. Sinister who possess different mutant powers with Shadow fought them off and wanted to get this game done quickly as possible. Deadpool even encounters Vertigo up ahead with Shadow finishing off with the strong mutants holding cannons or mini gun. The ultimate life form sees Deadpool falling down with Vertigo taking her leave, he dealt with a few strong mutants before he could proceed to meet with Deadpool._

 _It did not took Shadow that long to deal with the mutants and mercenaries and finally catches up to Deadpool using Chaos Control. Shadow arrive and look around the place but only see the unconscious Deadpool and the motionless body of Chance White._

" _Looks like they've killed him and got away. It must be the work of Mr. Sinister." Shadow said._

 _Shadow look over to Deadpool who is still unconscious so he heads over and wakes him but the merc didn't respond, he was out cold._

" _*Groan* Great…" Shadow commented._

 _His ears begin hearing footsteps out of nowhere. Thinking it could be more mercenaries, the ultimate life form bring his hand to his left side, ready to use his Chaos Spear on one of the mercs but realizes that there are friendlies here. That friendlies are the X-Men who are Domino, Wolverine, Psylocke, and Rogue. Shadow stand down and deactivate his ability. Domino stop, surprise to see the ultimate life form once again._

" _It is isn't Shadow, hey there." Domino greeted._

" _Hello Domino. Surprise to see you here with the X-Men." Shadow responded crossing his arms._

" _You too. Are you alone?"_

" _No. I'm with him."_

 _Shadow nodded his head, pointing to Deadpool and Domino and Psylocke look to see Deadpool who happens to wake up and daydreaming about the X-Babes. Wolverine on the other hand begin to smack some sense into Deadpool to get his head straight._

" _What was that for?" Deadpool asked._

" _Pay attention goddamn it. We got to head to Genosha and stop Magneto." Wolverine explained._

" _So what's the plan?" Shadow asked with his arms crossed._

" _Ok, here's what we're going to do…"_

 _Wolverine begin to explain his plan to Deadpool with the X-Men and Shadow listening carefully. Deadpool however was lost in his own world, thinking about banging the X-Babes and giving them the Deadpool loving they desired for. Well in his mind perhaps. Wolverine notice this and was disappointed and annoyed by it. Shadow shakes his head in disbelief thinking to himself why he's here in the game. Suddenly, he sees something on the screen which it says:_

 _ **"Press A to bitchslap the merc into listening."**_

 _Shrugging his shoulders with a smirk, Shadow approach to Deadpool and bitch slap Deadpool right in the face to get him to zip it. Wolverine couldn't help but to chuckle at the action._

" _Wish he could do more to shut this bastard up." Wolverine wished._

" _The floor is yours." Shadow stated._

" _Thanks Shadow. Now as I was saying, we need to get to Genosha and-"_

" _Genosha the Island? Are we taking the Blackbird? Oh man I always wanted to fly the Blackbird." Deadpool said._

" _No goddamn way." Wolverine retorted._

" _If we're going to head to Genosha to stop Mr. Sinister, the Blackbird is our fastest mode to travel. If we can get there in time, we can stop Mr. Sinister before he put his plan into action." Shadow reasoned._

" _Grr… Shadow is right, it's our only transportation to reach to Genosha. Alright, we'll hop on the Blackbird but Deadpool is not piloting the Blackbird."_

" _Aw man. You never let me have any fun." Deadpool whined._

 _Shadow roll his eyes and joins with the X-Men and Deadpool in the Black bird and heads over to Genosha. Deadpool begin surfing on the Blackbird for the fun of it and going crazy as he's enjoying the ride. Shadow taking a seat with the X-Men riding to Genosha with his arms crossed. Domino slowly approaches to Shadow and whispers to his ear._

" _After this job is over, why don't you and me get ourselves a motel room and get down and dirty later on. You can do anything you want to me. That is if you're up for it?" Domino asked before leaving Shadow to it winking at him._

 _The ultimate life form watches Domino walking away, checking her out as she sway her hips and showing her glorious ass knowing that Shadow would be watching her. Shadow knew that Deadpool would be busy so he heads to the back and get some rest and by rest is taking a nap during the ride. Shadow crossed his arms, lean back, closes his eyes and drifted off asleep silently. The nap continue on with the ride to Genosha and after minutes had pass, they arrive to Genosha and landed the Blackbird. The X-Men prepare to exit the plane and Wolverine was just bout to wake Shadow up, he stop and knew that Shadow had been through enough with the merc and crosses his arms._

 _"Knowing what he endured with that godforsaken chatterbox? He needs this break." Wolverine commented._

 _Before leaving, Wolverine leaves a communicator for Shadow to give him a call if they need his help. He begin taking his leave and prepare to head out, Psylocke notice Shadow isn't coming know that he's asleep but stop Wolverine to have a word with him._

" _Logan, do you mind if I remain here with Shadow in the Blackbird since there isn't a rush to reach and stop Mr. Sinister? Especially with Shadow around?" Psylocke asked._

" _Suit yourself. We'll give you a heads up if we need you guys." Wolverine accepted._

" _Thank you."_

 _With the rest of the X-Men and Deadpool heading out, Psylocke had stay behind with Shadow and takes a seat, resting up to watch over Shadow. She begin to read a book a kill some time while Shadow is still napping. The telepathic couldn't help but to keep staring, watching Shadow asleep. She couldn't help but find the hedgehog attractive and admire the ultimate life form while sleeping._

" _He's cute when he's asleep. There was something that Domino once said about Shadow when she encounter him when she was with Deadpool to complete a contract…" Psylocke remembered._

* * *

 _Flashback, the X Mansion…_

 _Psylocke and Domino had just finished up training in the Danger Room and exiting out the room and heads on back up to meet with the other mutants in the X Mansion._

" _So you didn't get the chance to finish up your contract with Deadpool?" Psylocke asked._

" _Not likely, we got our assess kicked. Thanks to the ultimate life form." Domino answered._

" _Ultimate life form… you mean Shadow the Hedgehog, the agent of G.U.N?"_

" _Yeah that's the guy alright. About him he's powerful as they say but also attractive to boot. Hell he's even sexy."_

" _What happen between you and Shadow?"_

" _Well after we failed to complete the contract, I went to a bar to get some relief. That is when I encounter Shadow again. We talked and get to know each other for a bit then I even felt some sensation towards him and heard he is going through relationship issues. That is when I decide that we could enjoy some more time if we have sex so with that, we got ourselves a motel room for the night and got down and dirty. Let me tell you Betsy, Shadow had me screaming when he fucked me so hard."_

" _Was he really that good?"_

" _Yeah. It was the best sex I've had for a long time. Even better than Wolverine when the last time we did it."_

" _And Shadow was that rough?"_

" _Oh yeah. Shadow was extremely rough, if not aggressive. I've never in my life get fucked like that. He even made me blackout when the last time we did it. I know Logan was rough but Shadow is two times rougher than he is. I sure would love to make love with Shadow again and have him fuck me again. He even has my number so he can call me whenever he likes."_

" _Oh my, sounds like you had a great time with Shadow."_

" _Great time? Hell no, I had a spectacular time with him. Sure I can still sleep with Wolverine but Shadow is the main one if you want to get down and dirty and into some real hardcore fucking."_

" _Huh? I wonder…"_

 _Domino and Psylocke took the elevator up back to the mansion with Psylocke thinking to herself about Shadow and the sexual escapades he had with Domino. She wondered if she would get the chance with Shadow the Hedgehog. One day._

* * *

 _Reality…_

 _Psylocke thought about the conversation she had with Domino and the way how Domino describe every detail of her sexual escapades with the ultimate life form, Psylocke look over to Shadow who is still asleep. Thinking to herself that Shadow might need something to take his mind off of Deadpool. The thought of the ultimate lifeform begin to make her wet and slowly begin to leak her wet fluids that almost dampen her leotard. Psylocke control herself, shaking the dirty thoughts about Shadow. However, remember that Shadow had went through complete hell to deal with the merc's bullcrap. That is when she thought of an idea to help Shadow relief the stress he has dealt with Deadpool._

" _Hmm… after everything he went through with Deadpool, he could use something special to help give him the relief he deserves." Psylocke thought._

 _Making a decision, Psylocke went on to close the door of the Blackbird. The Blackbird slowly closes the door once Psylocke presses the button. The noise of the Blackbird causes Shadow to wake up suddenly, waking him up from his silent and peaceful slumber. He slowly open his eyes, unfolding his arms and sat up wondering what's going on but notices the Blackbird is closing the door shut. He even notices Psylocke approaching to the ultimate life form with a smile._

" _Why aren't you with the other X-Men to face Mr. Sinister?" Shadow asked._

" _*Giggle* I just thought I stay here and watch you. You've been sleeping silently so I asked Wolverine to stay put in case if they need our help of stopping Mr. Sinister."_

" _I… see…"_

" _Also, I do have a brilliant idea of how I can help you make you feel better despite of what you've been through with Deadpool."_

" _Oh yeah and what's that?"_

 _Shadow didn't get his answer when Psylocke suddenly drop down to her knees in front of Shadow and spread his legs wide. Before Shadow would try to ask with concern, that is until Psylocke held up her finger and press it onto Shadow's lips._

" _Just relax Shadow and enjoy this sensation." Psylocke urged._

 _Psylocke proceed to unzip Shadow's pants and pulls out his shaft. She begin to jerk it off, stroking it to make it nice and big giving Shadow a handjob. After getting the shaft nice and hard for Psylocke, she then proceeds to lean down and engulfs Shadow's rod inside her mouth and bops her head down taking half of his rod into her mouth then begin suckling it. She bops her head back and goes back down, proceed to go back and forth in motion while suckling it thus performing a fellatio on Shadow. The ultimate life form then shrug is shoulders thinking why not and leans back and places his hands behind his head watching Psylocke go to town on Shadow._

" _This makes up almost everything that I had to go through with that nonstop talking bastard." Shadow commented._

 _Psylocke curl her lips into a smile, looks up at Shadow before resuming her attention back to Shadow's rod and resume sucking him off. The telepathic goes a little faster to make the hedgehog feel good and give him the pleasure he needs. Shadow watches the mutant working her magic, she scoot herself up close to Shadow and place her hands onto his thighs. As Psylocke continue to suck the hedgehog off, the mutant speed up her pace to suck him harder. Shadow closes his eyes and reaches his hand over to Psylocke's head. He then clutches his, having her to give him more when she sucks him harder even speed up her pace once again with Psylocke looking up at the black blur, she can hear the ultimate life form moan. It turned her on just by hearing Shadow moan. She then gets wet while she service him with her mouth, to hear more from Shadow then suckle on the length hard as she can and to bop her head faster a little more. To add more for Shadow, Psylocke wraps her hand around the length and jerks it off, twisting it to increase the amount of pleasure she can give for the black blur. She start hearing Shadow's moans getting a little loud as she continues to pleasure him, giving the ultimate life form more pleasure that she can give._

" _Ah…" Shadow moaned._

 _Hearing Shadow moan again drove Psylocke insane, as she continues to give Shadow fellatio she became wet and getting horny by the second. She takes her free hand down and start to rub her crotch to calm her down. She felt the wet liquid dampening her leotard noticing how wet she's become. The mutant let out a soft moan to calm herself down, she continues to suck Shadow off more to service him a lot more for the ultimate life form. Shadow open his eyes to watch Psylocke pleasuring him and didn't bother stopping. Psylocke began to bop her head in a rapid pace and letting go of Shadow's length so that she can pleasure him furthermore._

 _The fellatio would go on for over ten minutes and Psylocke didn't bother stopping or slowing down. She determine to give the ultimate life form a good time and to take his mind off from dealing with Deadpool's ridiculous crap knowing Shadow deserves it. Soon, Shadow can feel he's getting closer to his limit, almost at his climax to let loose. Psylocke didn't bother stopping so she kept going and make the hedgehog satisfying with her mouth. This had Shadow to grit his teeth, he struggle to hold it a little more to enjoy Psylocke's fellatio a little more. However, Shadow struggle to keep it under control with Psylocke working her magic to satisfy him with tons of pleasure she is giving to him. Soon, those seconds were up and Shadow finally gave in and reach his limit. His throbbing shaft began spurting out his white sticky liquid out of his erection, it fills up Psylocke's mouth like jelly with the mutant tasting the liquid. Psylocke began to drink it all down to her throat, gulping every drop possible to drink down Shadow's cum._

 _No matter how much Shadow cum in her mouth, she can accidentally spill out some of his spunk from her mouth like a geyser if she could not withstand a little more of his sperm that fills in her mouth. Psylocke drinks it all down to her throat as Shadow continue cumming in her mouth for seconds now. Once those seconds are up, Psylocke finally pulls away and finish gulping down one last drop of Shadow's sperm. She then massages Shadow's rod and looks up at him with a smile._

" _Did that make you feel any better?" Psylocke asked._

" _Yes. It did, it's starting to take my mind off from Deadpool's pathetic crap." Shadow responded._

" _I am pleased to hear it. I can even make you feel even better."_

" _Oh is that right?"_

" _Mm-hmm, just relax and let me help you forget about Deadpool."_

 _Shadow nodded as Psylocke gets back up on her feet. She leans Shadow to have him relax a bit then afterwards she pushed the fabric of her leotard to the side to unveil her wet vagina. It has been leaking out juices from giving Shadow fellatio and how horny she's become. Wasting no more time, Psylocke proceed to climb on top of the ultimate life form with Shadow holding her by her waist. Getting into position, Psylocke brings Shadow's shaft right inside the mutant's snatch. Feeling it entering it inside, Psylocke then slam down her hips on the black hedgehog's lap with her legs straddling around his waist. Psylocke begin to proceed moving her hips and starts riding on the ultimate life form and start things off slow._

" _Uh. Uh…" Psylocke moaned._

 _Psylocke felt Shadow's rod rubbing her insides just as she had started moving her hips. The mutant wraps her arms around Shadow and leans herself forward and press her breasts against his fast. With Psylocke is busy riding him and enjoy the pleasure he's giving to her while she move her hips, Shadow return the favor to caress her body to arouse her a bit. He even begin to grasp Psylocke's ass with his right hand to get a handful of her ass. This had Psylocke moan by the touch and looks down at the black blur with a seductive smile forming on her face._

" _Ooooooh… your hands feel gentle when you're grabbing my ass, Shadow. Don't worry, do whatever you like to me, I'm more than happy to service any way I can to get your mind off from Deadpool." Psylocke said resuming to move her hips._

 _Shadow place his other hand on her waist and soon, he begin giving Psylocke a hand to have her move her hips faster. Psylocke increases the pace as she ride the hedgehog hard as she can to increase the pleasure that's filling inside her body. The loving she feels increases two times giving her the satisfaction she is looking for. The mutant let out a few more moans with a loud volume. Psylocke felt like she's in cloud nine, the pleasure she feels bringing her into pure ecstasy with Shadow giving her the same type of pleasure he gave to Domino back when they got together at a motel around New York. Psylocke wanted more from Shadow so she speed up and moves her hips faster than before and rapidly increasing the pleasure._

" _Ah! Ah! Oh my god yes… give it to me Shadow…" Psylocke moaned._

 _Giving Psylocke what she wants, Shadow still grasping her body with his right hand squeezing her ass and his left hand holding her hip. The ultimate life form then start pounding the bricks out of Psylocke and sends her into overdrive. The mutant's moans gotten louder and it filled the Blackbird with the sounds of moaning echoing in the plane. The ultimate life form himself pounded Psylocke with extreme force, getting rougher with Psylocke as he gives it to her and showing her the ultimate loving that Domino has talked about._

 _Psylocke slowly beginning to feel the type of pleasure, the same kind of ecstasy that Domino talked to her about back at the X-Mansion. Feeling Shadow's rod pounding her insides, Psylocke couldn't help but to moan and suddenly, she begin crying out of pleasure when the black and red hedgehog goes balls dee while pounding her insides._

" _Yes! Right there Shadow, don't stop now! Harder… DEEPER!" Psylocke cried._

 _Shadow start motorboating her clothed tits while he continues to give it to her. Psylocke hold Shadow tight in her arms, taking all of the pleasure he is giving to her and giving her much needed satisfaction she's been looking for. Psylocke then get her ass smacked when she felt Shadow's hand spanking her left ass cheek. She look over her shoulder, watching his hand spanking her a few more times. This had Psylocke yelp out loud, her gaze return back to the ultimate life form when he looks up at the mutant while he pounded her and still giving her more of his ultimate loving for the mutant._

" _Ah! Ah! Punish me Shadow, drill that big cock inside my wet slutty pussy! Dominate me!" Psylocke moaned._

 _Shadow smile seeing Psylocke moaning, so then the ultimate life form pounded Psylocke harder with intense force for two more minutes making Psylocke moan crazily for the hedgehog begging him to demolish her insides. Her walls tighten around his shaft and squeeze the rod causing Shadow to groan. Shadow paid no attention to it knowing her insides felt so good and he kept thrusting the mutant for another minute or two then finally stop. Psylocke then move her hips faster, bouncing her hips harder at the same time moaning extreme ecstasy. This cause Psylocke to cry out for pleasure for the second time in a roll._

 _The ultimate life form spanked Psylocke hard once again, encouraging her to move her hips faster and so she did. The mutant continue to ride the black blur's saddle for over twenty minutes or so and didn't bother stopping. She was lost in the heated pleasured and the ecstasy took her into overdrive when she felt Shadow's rod rapidly rubbing her insides with the way she had move her hips. She even grinds on Shadow receiving a lot more loving from the ultimate life form and bounces her hips harder causing her ass cheeks to jiggle._

 _As Psylocke continue to ride the black blur's lap, bouncing her hips faster with his shaft rubbing her insides to make her go crazy, suddenly, Shadow decides to take control by grabbing her waist and begin plowing her vagina. His shaft rapidly thrusting her insides repeatedly pounding the bricks out of the mutant. This causes Psylocke to scream out in ecstasy, she started to go crazy as Shadow gives it to her and shows the mutant the true meaning of pleasure. Psylocke looking down, staring into Shadow's eyes as he drill his cock faster with powerful force. Psylocke's body rocking rapidly, her breasts bounces hypnotically and her ass cheeks jiggle. His crotch slamming against Psylocke's crotch creating the sound of thunderous claps causing some lewd sounds. Psylocke roll her eyes backwards to the back of her skull seconds after as Shadow begin to get aggressive._

 _With Shadow giving her much needed pleasure to satisfy her even letting out all of the stress, Psylocke begin to realize why Domino has been talking about Shadow a lot about their time together and how rough he can be when it comes to sex. She even realizes it has become better as the sex gotten crazy then her time with Wolverine and so, Psylocke moan crazily with a wide silly smile._

" _Yeah! Oh fuck yeah Shadow! Fuck me! FUCK ME HARDER!" Psylocke shouted._

 _Shadow groaned as he continues to thrust the mutant. Letting out all of the frustrations he has dealt with Deadpool and letting all of it out into his thrusting with intensive force. Psylocke couldn't stop herself from moaning, the pleasure itself was too good and she's loving every moment of it. The sensation she feels as the ultimate lifeform rubbing every spots of her insides including hitting the g-spot that cause her to go nuts. The ultimate lifeform smacked her ass once more just to hear her squeal which it did the trick. Shadow smirked, loving the reaction of Psylocke and sees her smile and knowing she's enjoying the sex._

 _Shadow went on to thrust the mutant for a few minutes now, giving Psylocke what she wanted and what she has desired ever since Domino talked about her time with him. Psylocke place her hand onto Shadow's cheek and rubs it while she watches him pounding her insides and fucking her brains out for a few more minutes. After when those minutes are up, Shadow finally stop his tracks and allow Psyocke to take control and she move and bounces her hips faster as she can. The ultimate lifeform massage the mutant's breasts and tweak her nipples to get calm her down a bit. However, that didn't work well as Psylocke continuously moan with a loud volume of her voice._

" _Ah! Ah! AH! That's the spot Shadow! Make me your bitch!" Psylocke moaned. The pleasure she's in the more crazy Psylocke has become._

 _The ultimate lifeform watch Psylocke moving her hips faster as she slams her hips harder. She then circling her hips around, grinding on Shadow's lap while she looks into his eyes. Shadow even massage her breasts for a bit before he can suck on them to add twice the arousal for the mutant. This had Psylocke to moan trying to keep her composure but no matter how good Shadow pleasure her, she struggle to keep it together no matter how hard she try. Psylocke shot her eyes wide and looking up at the ceiling as her hips move faster for a couple more minutes with Shadow continue to suck on her breasts and massage her buttocks._

 _Minutes after with Psylocke moving her hips continuously to ride the black blur. Psylocke then slows down a bit and Shadow decided to stop sucking Psylocke's breasts for the moment. Psylocke slow down her pace and begin to move her hips slow to take every inch of Shadow's erection deep into her vagina. Psylocke let out some soft moans afterwards before she can smile lovingly at the black blur. Shadow return the smile and gives her butt a nice tight squeal making her to squeal in ecstasy. Psylocke wrap her arms around Shadow's neck and leans in closer closing her eyes still taking every inch of his cock deep inside._

" _Mmm… oh yes… it feels so good Shadow. Give me that cock." Psylocke moaned._

 _Psylocke spent three or four minutes riding Shadow nice and slow, she grind her hips and move her hips around in a neat and steady rhythm letting out a few soft moans. Psylocke pulls herself away and look into Shadow's eyes and smile at him focusing to move her hips for another minute or two._

 _After another minute, Psylocke stop her tracks and leans in closer to Shadow. The pair start to kiss, they even engage in a heated kiss thus making out aggressive with intimacy in the process. Shadow still had his hand grasping her ass and tightly squeezes it. He even had both hands groping her ass cheeks as the kiss continue for three more minutes._

 _Soon, they break away the kiss. They depart their lips away from each other and Psylocke resume to move her hips for another minute until Shadow spank her once more and Psylocke started to yelp._

" _Bend over for me, I want to see that big ass of yours." Shadow demanded._

 _This had Psylocke to smile, she leans in and kiss the hedgehog on the lips._

" _As you wish." Psylocke complied._

 _The mutant climbs off of Shadow and proceeds to bend over for Shadow with her legs together. She then gives her ass a nice hard spank to make her ass cheek jiggle. She then look over her shoulder and smile._

" _Like this?" Psylocke asked._

" _Yeah, just like that." Shadow retorted._

 _Shadow got behind Psylocke and smacks her ass again, afterwards he reenters his penis back inside Psylocke's womb and begin to ram it. The ultimate life form start pounding the bricks out of Psylocke with all of his might, mercilessly driving his rod into Psylocke with intense force in his thrusts. Psylocke roll her eyes backwards to her skull and taking everything that Shadow is starting to give to her. The mutant begin to squirm, she moan louder in ecstasy with the hedgehog breaking down walls as they try to tighten his rod. Shadow broke the cycle and powers on through and continues to impress Psylocke with his nonstop thrusting._

 _Each and every thrust given to Psylocke sending her into overdrive. From the amount of pleasure she was in, it started to drive her crazy. Psylocke start to go blank and could not think about the X-Men and Deadpool but only think about the pleasure and Shadow took her into ecstasy. He then thrusted deeper in every inch as he continues to push his shaft harder into her snatch. He had hit the right g-spot a few more times making Psylocke go crazy, the mutant look over her shoulder and continuously moaning for Shadow watching him pounding her insides mercilessly._

" _Uh! Uh! Uh! UH! OH YES… OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS! I'M CUMMING SHADOW, I'M CUMMING!" Psylocke screamed._

 _The ultimate life form spanked Psylocke several times and pounding her insides more and more for three more minutes before picking up the speed to go extremely fast. Shadow began ramming his erection deeper into Psylocke's snatch showing more of his power and speed as he keeps Psylocke in check and filling her body with complete ecstasy. He then spank Psylocke's ass more for the fun of it to hear the mutant yelp, screaming for him as Shadow continues to ravage her snatch like a savage animal._

 _Thirty four minutes had pass as the sex continue on with Shadow continuously pounding Psylocke with all of his power and speed together like a combination. Psylocke hadn't stop moaning as she kept going crazy nonstop and enjoying the insane amount of pleasure, the loving she's in all because of Shadow. Psylocke was having a blast and the sex was out of control but a in a good and crazy way for her. Soon, Shadow's balls begin to tighten and his rod throbbing rapidly. Shadow knew he's going to climax anytime soon and so Shadow had an idea in mind._

 _After a couple more thrusts, he pulls away from Psylocke's womb and places his cock into her ass crack with her ass cheeks squeezing Shadow's rod between. The ultimate life form started thrusting his rod between her ass cheeks, the black blur grip her ass tight as he can to massage himself and performing a steamy buttjob. Psylocke look over her shoulder with a smile, watching Shadow thrusting her ass cheeks and feel Shadow giving her butt a nice hot massage._

" _Come on Shadow, I know you're about to cum. Don't hold anything back, cum whenever you like." Psylocke encouraged._

 _Shadow gritted his teeth knowing he's almost there to his limit. Psylocke's ass cheeks felt too good for the ultimate life form and continues on with this for four minutes or so. With that amount of pleasure he's in, Shadow struggle to hold it in to enjoy the mutant's buttjob but to no avail. Shadow let out a loud groan as he ejaculated, his shaft shooting ropes of sperm out and splashing down Psylocke's butt with her spunk. Shadow shot jets after jets of his spunk out emptying every drop from his balls onto Psylocke's ass and back._

 _Shadow covered Psylocke's butt and back with his sperm with a massive amount ten seconds later, Shadow finish up a little more on her ass and lean back on the wall with his shoulder to relax. Psylocke look over her shoulder and gives Shadow a satisfying smile._

" _Wow… Domino is right, you really can fuck a woman. You're really good." Psylocke complimented._

" _Thanks. I really needed that and I feel so much better now." Shadow thanked._

" _Anytime Shadow, I'm pleased that you're feeling much better. That makes me happy. After all of this, looks like I'm yours for now on."_

" _What?"_

" _You know, if you need a stress relief you can always come to me if you're having a bad day or getting sick of dealing with Deadpool's crap. I can help you relief all of that stress for you. Even if you get a little tired with Domino that is."_

" _That's a generous offer Psylocke, I guess I'll take you up on that offer."_

" _Good."_

" _It looks like the others didn't contact us yet."_

" _Wolverine did say that he'll contact us if they need some reinforcements to takedown Mr. Sinister. Since we're still here on the Blackbird, would you care to do it again to kill some time?"_

" _I don't see why not."_

 _Psylocke smile and joins with Shadow into a second round of love making. Psylocke climbs back on top of Shadow and the two start their second round of steamy sex waiting for the X-Men to contact tem for help._

* * *

 **That's chapter Twenty for this story. That's going to be Psylocke from the X-Men and the Deadpool (Game) version of the awesome and badass video game. I gotta thank my buddy Aspiring-Creator for this idea of this story for the ultimate life form to get down and dirty with the telekinetic mutant. Anyways, I hope everyone here enjoy the chapter of this story. Please tune in next time and find out who will be the next girl to get a chance for some ultimate loving from Shadow himself.**

 **Until then everyone, Read and Review and I'll see you all on the next update. Stay safe, stay gold, and stay Chaotiq!**

 **Lil' Soniq out!**


	21. Miranda Lawson

Chapter 21: Private time with the Cerberus Officer

"So Psylocke help me relief the stress from dealing with Deadpool and helped takedown Mr. Sinister to end the game." Shadow said concluding his story.

"I knew you were beyond relief to complete the game and get out of there before you reach your boiling point." Sonic assumed.

"Yeah. That's right. I even beatdown Deadpool before I could leave and afterwards I met with Domino at the motel room where we last met and have sex there. It also went through all day as I release all of my stress."

"I'll say. You did need something to help cool off and help you release your anger out Shadow. Otherwise it could've been a lot worse."

"I know. Oh and Psylocke even gave me her number to keep in touch if I need someone to talk to or have some fun with her again. Even do some sparring as well."

"I see. Now that you don't have to deal with Deadpool and his game so moving on. So Shads who did you end up sleeping with next on your list?"

"Here's an interesting one. This one is from outer space again but a different universe."

"You was transported there by Chaos Control?"

"Yes. I met with a man name Shepard and join his crew to find the aliens known as the Collectors for exchange to help me get home. He did mentioned Cerberus were going to help me but I had a bad feeling about those guys so I played it cool and keep an eye on them. Also I slept with one of the officers who goes by the name **Miranda Lawson**."

"Never heard of her. It sounded like you got your hands full Shadow when you dealt with Cerberus."

"I did yeah but I made sure if they try anything funny, I will destroy their company and bring it down to the ground, killing any of the Cerberus officers if they dare to oppose me."

"Still got your serious look. So care to tell me about this Miranda Lawson woman?"

"It happen when I was training at the training room at the ship called Normandy…"

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _The black and red hedgehog had gotten himself into a situation and fought one of the collectors trying to capture Shadow but fought them off, killing them in the process making them fear the ultimate life form. He was encountered with Cerberus and Commander Shepard of the Normandy met the ultimate life form in a tough situation. Shadow became cautious, wondering if they're here to capture him but Shepard wanted to recruit Shadow to help him join the fight against the Collectors. At first Shadow decline, not wanting to be part of the group called Cerberus knowing they're bad ass just by looking at them. Shepard on the other hand offer Shadow help to help find a way to get Shadow back home._

 _Taking time to think this through, still not trusting Cerberus, the black blur decided to join with Shepard and his crew to fight and defeat the Collectors and get back home after the fight. Shadow had helped the team on missions and fighting off the collectors trying to restore peace to the galaxy ad the universe from the Collector threats. Some of the crew members starting to like the ultimate life form and like the help he had provide for them. Also, one of the officers of Cerberus has taking a liking of Shadow and it was a black haired female with good looks and a voluptuous body admiring the ultimate life form._

 _Right now, Shadow finish a little bit of training before he can take his exit. He then sees Shepard who looks like he's been looking for the ultimate life form._

" _Hey." Shadow greeted._

" _I see that you're training?" Shepard noticed crossing his arms._

" _I do train a lot. I like to stay focus on my objectives."_

" _I can see that. You do take your training and your missions seriously."_

" _Is that a problem?"_

" _Not at all. I take it that you still don't trust Cerberus?"_

" _No. Something about that organization I don't like and I have a bad feeling about it."_

" _You're telling me. I don't trust Cerberus too but they're helping me to defeat the Collectors."_

" _Yeah. Then afterwards, you all are going to send me back home."_

" _That's the deal. I'll make sure they keep their end of the bargain."_

" _Thanks Shepard."_

" _No problem Shadow. I'll be at the quarters if you need anything. Or just ask EDI, she can help you."_

 _Shadow nodded and Shepard takes of leaving._

" _By the way, Miranda wanted me to tell you that she wanted to see you alone." Shepard notified._

" _Understood."_

 _Finishing up his training, the black and red hedgehog head up to meet with Miranda in her office. Opening the doors to the office, the ultimate life form sees Miranda at her desk going through her computer. The officer of Cerberus looks up, notices Shadow entering her office then forms a small smile at the black blur and stop what she is doing._

" _Shadow the Hedgehog, I'm glad you can come by to my office." Miranda greeted._

" _Hello Ms. Lawson. You wanted to see me?" Shadow asked crossing his arms._

" _Call me Miranda, I called you here because I have a little bit of a update I have for you."_

" _Alright, shoot."_

" _Cerberus had developed a device and a way to get you back home. Sadly, it's a slow progress but we're working on it as soon as possible."_

" _That's good to know. Is that all?"_

" _No. I got word from Illusive Man that he has a proposition for you."_

" _Is that so? And what's that?"_

" _He wants you to join Cerberus and be their ultimate weapon. After all, you are a living weapon created by a scientist and you're a half alien of an alien race."_

 _Shadow jolted, wondering how Miranda knew._

" _How the hell did you know that?!" Shadow demanded._

" _We took a sample of your blood to find out more about you. Also, the Illusive Man wanted more sample of your blood to create an army for Cerberus."_

" _Like hell I will! I should've known helping Cerberus was a bad idea. Now I'll kill you and the rest of Cerberus."_

 _Shadow emitting his body with red aura and slowly approaching to Miranda. The officer of Cerberus pulls out a gun and aims it at Shadow in the head to take the shot but Shadow dodges the bullet once she fires it. The ultimate life form looked angry than before and makes her way to Miranda and grabs her by the neck while Miranda has her back against the wall. Shadow look dead in Miranda's eyes and prepare to make the Cerberus officer pay._

" _Wait… you don't have to do this?" Miranda pleaded._

" _Give me a reason why? You just pissed off the wrong hedgehog." Shadow countered._

" _If you let me go, I can explain everything to you. Please…"_

 _Giving it a little thought, Shadow takes a deep breathe, power down his aura and gently let go of Miranda. She rub her neck before she can look to Shadow._

" _Alright, explain now or I'll snap your neck like a twig." Shadow demanded._

" _As I was saying, Illusive Man wanted more samples of your blood and possess the powers you possessed. However, I took the liberty to destroy the blood samples of you and destroy the data that Cerberus has everything about you. That way, Illusive Man won't make any clones of you Shadow." Miranda explained._

" _Well that take care about everything. Sorry if I was harsh on you."_

" _Don't be, you have a right to be mad. I would do the same thing if that ever happen to me."_

" _Looks like we're done here. I'll leave you to it then."_

 _Shadow turn and walked away to exit Miranda's office. Miranda start to feel some sensation, an attraction towards the Ultimate Life Form. She begin to start lusting over the ultimate life form from his power and how strong he gripped her. She started to get horny for the black blur. Realizing that Shadow is about to leave, the Cerberus officer then stopped Shadow before he can exit the office._

" _Wait Shadow." Miranda said._

 _Shadow stop his tracks in front of the door, looking over his shoulder to Miranda._

" _What is it?" Shadow asked._

" _I wanted to ask you a question?" Miranda confessed._

" _Shoot."_

" _Shadow, what do you think of me?"_

" _A snake?"_

" _Harsh but that's not what I meant."_

 _Shadow turn around realizing what he meant and he cross his arms giving her a stern look._

" _You meant your body isn't it?" Shadow questioned surprising Miranda._

" _How did you…" Miranda trailed off._

" _I notice the way you was staring at me, even watch me train through the monitors."_

" _I'll admit I've been watching you, yes, ever since I've met you I couldn't stop thinking about you. I even masturbate to you in private here in my office thinking about you."_

" _I… see."_

" _And don't think I've notice, I did see you admiring my body."_

" _I won't lie to you, I did checked you out."_

" _*Giggle* I don't mind if you admire and look at my body and my ass. I know you are still fuming about Cerberus, perhaps…"_

" _What's that?"_

 _Miranda slowly walk over to Sonic, showing a little bit of sex appeal for the hedgehog and locks the door of her office. She then places her hand on Shadow's chest and look into his eyes._

" _That maybe… I can help relief some stress out of you and comfort you." Miranda suggested._

 _Before Shadow would retaliate, Miranda went on to press her body against his and rubs his crotch in a way to persuade him._

" _It's also a way to make up for making you angry. If you can allow me, I can show you a good time. This will be our little secret." Miranda offered._

" _And what about Shepard and the others? Are they're going to find out?"_

" _No. Like I said this will be our secret. Nobody doesn't have to know. Not even the Illusive Man."_

 _Giving some thought again with Miranda still rubbing his crotch. He come to feel that Miranda is slowly pleasuring Shadow waiting for his answer. The black blur can feel the adrenaline pumping, his instincts slowly taken over. Realizing that he's still fuming about Cerberus, admitting that Miranda is right he is still pissed off about Cerberus. Shadow had thought that this could help get all the anger out so with that, making a decision, Shadow then return his attention to Miranda._

" _Ok, I accept your offer." Shadow accepted causing Miranda to smile._

" _Good. Come with me to the back and let's get started." Miranda suggested._

 _Shadow nodded and guides Shadow to the back to her bed to get things started. When they got near to the bed, Miranda wraps her arms around Shadow, allowing the ultimate life form to do whatever he wants to her. Shadow begin to play some music to get their intercourse started by using his music player to hook up at the radio station. The ultimate life form then search the song he is looking for and played:_ _ **Barry White – Never Gonna Give You Up**_ _._

 _After the song is play for the two to set the mood, Shadow begin kissing Miranda on the neck and caressing her voluptuous body earning a soft moan from Miranda. Then they engage in a liplock a started kissing, getting a little intimate with Miranda letting out another soft moan. The black blur continue to kiss Miranda for a few minutes while caressing Miranda's body and even touching and groping her behind. Soon, Shadow even takes a zipper of Miranda's jumpsuit and starts to unzip it to get a good look of what she's hiding inside. Shadow unveils Miranda's breasts, revealing to be wearing a black lace bra on._

 _Shadow liking what he's seeing that had Miranda smiling. The ultimate life form start to tease Miranda by rubbing her crotch and suddenly rubs it nice and hard to tease the Cerberus officer. Miranda started moaning when she felt Shadow rubbing her crotch, she start to get wet from Shadow arousing her. Soon, her snatch slowly start to get wet as the pleasure starts to get to her. Miranda wraps her arms around Shadow to allow him to do whatever he please to her, moaning as the black blur can feel her juices leaking that is dampening her panties. The ultimate life form smile so he leans in to kiss Miranda by the neck to add twice the arousal for the Cerberus officer._

" _Mmm…" Miranda moaned._

 _The black blur would continue to rub her crotch for only two minutes now, Miranda is starting to get extremely wet and of course extremely horny. Miranda returns the favor to rub Shadow's bulge in his pants and gives it a nice squeeze. The Cerberus officer moan once more when Shadow rubs her crotch fast for about a few seconds before he can stop so he pulls his hand away from Miranda's crotch._

 _Miranda smiled, licking her lips at the ultimate life form and returns the favor to takes off his shirt and unveils his white fur on his chest. The Cerberus officer ogle at Shadow's body and suddenly, she pounces on Shadow, causing him to fall down to the bed on his back with her being on top of him. Miranda twirled her hips around, circling as they go side to side, grinding on the ultimate life form before she can lean in forward and resume to kiss Shadow straight on the lips. Shadow himself return the kiss and they proceed to make out intimately with one another for the next five more minutes with their bodies caressing one another with their hands. The kiss soon stop when Miranda pulls her lips away slowly and proceed to leave a trail of kissing onto Shadow's body and neck leaving her lipstick marks on Shadow's cheek, neck, and his body._

 _Miranda reaches her back to unhook her bra so that she can take it off. She slowly strips off her bra with Shadow watching, giving the ultimate life form a little strip tease. Once that's done, Miranda shows her breasts and tosses the bra to the side and lean forward and kiss Shadow some more with the two now getting intimate with one another once again. The kiss didn't last long for them with Miranda decided that it was enough and climbs off of Shadow so that she can take this intercourse further. Giving Shadow another strip tease, Miranda turns around, shows off her round ass to Shadow knowing he would like and bends herself over while she takes off her jumpsuit to entertain Shadow to showcase her "goodies". With that ultimate life form watching, he smiled, liking what the black blur is seeing making Miranda smile at Shadow seductive, flashing him with bedroom eyes._

 _After successfully taking her suit off, she proceed to strip off her black lace panties and tosses them to the side where her bra is. Shadow gets up and takes the remainder of his clothes and shoes off stripping off his boxers and puts his clothes to the side. Along with shoes. Miranda got closer to Shadow and circle her fingers around onto Shadow's chest in neat circles, then afterwards she takes Shadow's hand gesturing to come to her with a come her finger with a smile. Miranda lie down on her back with Shadow on top, he went on to pleasure Miranda by using his tongue and begin eating out Miranda by licking her snatch. Miranda closes her eyes with a smile and begin moaning when Shadow showering her pleasure, giving the pleasure she desire making her to feel the ecstasy flowing through her body._

" _Uh… oh Shadow…" Miranda moaned._

 _Shadow licking the snatch of Miranda, hearing her voice as he kept doing this. The ultimate life form lick her snatch nice and slow at first before he can pick up the pace to go a little fast. Miranda's voice got a little loud that made her grip the sheets enjoying the pleasure that she's in all because of Shadow. The ultimate life form even licks the clitoris knowing it is the sensitive spot making Miranda scream but kept her volume down not wanting to alert the other coworkers to find out what they're doing. Shadow wraps his hands around Miranda's thick thighs and continues to lick her womb, eating her out for the job of it, earning couple of loud and crazy moans from Miranda. Miranda bit her bottom lip trying to maintain her moans but the pleasure had gotten to her from how good Shadow licked her snatch. He even went on to insert his tongue inside her snatch, catching Miranda off guard as she jolt her eyes open and felt Shadow licking and rubbing her insides rapidly each and every second of the pleasure that has deliver to her._

" _Oh fuck… FUCK! Don't stop Shadow, keep going!" Miranda moaned._

 _Shadow chuckled, love to hear Miranda's voice breaking from the pleasure. Giving Miranda what she wants, Shadow obliged to keep going and didn't bother stopping to her request. The ultimate life form continue to taste Miranda, eating out the snatch for minutes now, Miranda kept moaning, going crazy from the pleasure she's in. Miranda felt like she's in cloud nine due to the pleasure that she's in. The Cerberus officer soon is about to get a taste of the ultimate loving from the ultimate life form himself. Another minute later, Shadow then proceed to stop and pulls himself away from Miranda's snatch._

 _Miranda catching her breath, looking over to Shadow licking his lips with a smile. Then the black blur pulls Miranda up close and readied his shaft against her snatch. Wasting no time, the ultimate life form slowly insert his penis right inside the Cerberus officer. Seconds after, Shadow quickly thrusts it in earning a loud squirm from Miranda with her eyes rolling backwards and felt Shadow penetrated her. The ultimate life form then grabs hold of Miranda's waist and begin plowing her, pounding her insides with intense force, letting go his anger out from before and punishing Miranda with his might._

 _As Shadow thrusted Miranda, her body moving back and forth from Shadow's thrusting, her hands let go of the sheets and her legs spread nice and wide for Shadow allowing him to punish her harder. Noticing this, Shadow went on to give it to her not slowing down or going easy on Miranda. No. He was going to punish her for pissing him off and he's about to do so with some powerful thrusting involved and with the might and speed begin to make Miranda going crazy over the pleasure as she felt the ecstasy filling her entire body from the pleasure that the woman is in._

" _Uh. Uh! UH! That's the spot Shadow, give it to me! Punish this slut!" Miranda moaned._

 _Shadow form a mischievous smirk on his face. The black arms instincts took control of his mind and body and gives Miranda what she wants and that is punishing her hard as he can with a faster pace. The ultimate life form punish Miranda with intensive thrusting, showing her why he's dangerous and powerful. Miranda happens to let out a loud moan escaping from her lips, Shadow suddenly push his shaft deeper and shoving his erection harder than before. Tighten around her waist with his strength, Shadow proceed to speed up the pace and goes faster in incredible speed and pounding the bricks out of the Cerberus Officer. Miranda rested her head back and couldn't stop moaning, the black blur himself making sure that she's well taken care of with all of the pleasure and the loving she's in that's taking her into complete ecstasy._

 _All of sudden, Shadow wraps his hands around Miranda and uses his strength to lifts her up. This surprises Miranda that caught her off guard from how Shadow lifted her body, Shadow places his arms underneath her legs and his hands grasping her ass. The ultimate life form smirked and resumes to give Miranda much needed pleasure as he begin pounding her insides more with his ultimate might. He looks into Miranda's eyes with that evil look in his eyes, he even smile mischievously as he gives it to her, punishing her for trying to lie on Shadow to use his blood to create an army for Cerberus. Shadow was still angry at Cerberus, didn't trust them but spending some time having sex with Miranda it slowly help him calm down and Shadow would let all of his anger and aggression out on Mranda._

 _Miranda wraps her arms around the black and red hedgehog's body, she hold him nice and tight allowing Shadow to pound the bricks out of her and continues to punish her. Each and every thrust given to Miranda sending her into overdrive, the ultimate life form suddenly speed up his pace and goes faster in extreme speed and rapidly thrusting Miranda aggressive and has gotten rougher for the Cerberus officer._

" _Ah! AH! AH! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Oh Shadow, give it to me…" Miranda squirmed._

" _Take this your Cerberus bitch!" Shadow insulted._

 _Shadow continuously giving it to Miranda, hearing how Miranda moaning to him and crying out in ecstasy. It was music to the ultimate life form's ears, having him smirking mischievously with that same smirk. The black blur himself had thrusted Miranda mercilessly for over twenty mnutes and didn't bother stopping. He wanted to punish Miranda furthermore to let his anger out. Miranda knew Shadow is still fuming against Cerberus, knowing this is making Shadow to feel better to vent and let his anger out through sex, she didn't mind Shadow getting aggressive, getting rough to her but enjoying the rough and hardcore sex she's having with him. She then remember she has been very busy with work, this was the best chance she has ever gotten to get some relief and to have a little bit of fun._

 _The ultimate life form thrusting Miranda's insides a few more times for another minute then suddenly, he drops Miranda by throwing her back down on the bed. Miranda gasped in shock, glancing at Shadow wondering what he is about to do to her next. Shadow gets in front of Miranda and clutch her hair. She looks up at Shadow at first then glancing at his throbbing erection._

" _Service me, now!" Shadow demanded._

 _Miranda leans her head and engulfs Shadow's cock inside her mouth and then starts sucking on it. Making some slurping noises while at it, Miranda then moan when she taste her juices that coated around Shadow's cock. She begin tasting Shadow's erection, sucking it like sucking a popsicle and Miranda bops her head fast as she can to pleasure Shadow, servicing him with her mouth with her fellatio skills._

" _Mmm… I don't know if Shadow's cock taste this good or my juices. I don't care, I want his cock inside me right now again." Miranda thought._

 _Shadow looking on, watching Miranda sucking his cock. He can feel her mouth massaging his rod and feel the intense feel drawing to him with this incredible sensation. Shadow begin to moan and seconds after he let out a loud groan of pleasure with Miranda working her magic. Two or three minutes after, Shadow then grabs Miranda's head with both of his hands and rapidly thrusts it, shoving his shaft deeper into her mouth that hits the back of her throat. Miranda muffled, trying her best to endure it but with how Shadow pounding her face, Miranda couldn't keep up with him and so she still suck on his shaft while he thrusts her mouth._

 _Spending eight minutes of face fucking Miranda, Shadow groan once more along with a throaty growl, after seconds with a few more thrusting, the ultimate life form finally let go of Miranda and ejects his shaft out of Miranda knowing that it was enough. He then got off of Miranda and then proceed to turn her over on her stomach. Shadow lifts up her lower body to have her ass up, jutting it towards him waiting to get her big ass pounded. Shadow pulls Miranda up close, instantly entering his shaft back inside Miranda's womb and he rams it nice and deep with a strong and rapid thrust. This had Miranda gasped loud as she can and Shadow grab a handful of her nice plump ass and the ultimate life form begin pounding her, going all out to give everything he's got to let all of the anger out within._

 _Miranda's eyes roll backwards to her skull with her tongue hanging out, she started breathing heavily from being pounded mercilessly with intense force into Shadow's thrusting. Shadow began spanking her ass with brute force, every impact cause her plump ass cheeks to jiggle. He then leave red marks from how hard he smacked her butt, Miranda yelped in ecstasy. She had enjoy getting her ass pounded but enjoy Shadow sending waves of pleasure every second from all of his ultimate thrusting. Miranda's body suddenly shake and rapidly moving back and forth from how hard Shadow drilling his cock inside her. Shadow's intense thrusting causes Miranda's bed to shake ferociously with a loud squeak._

 _Suddenly the Cerberus officer begin to go crazy from all of the pleasure as she start to moan crazily nonstop. She had that wide and silly smile forming on her face. Shadow had fucked Miranda silly but that didn't stop him, he continues to give it to her and making sure Miranda learned her lesson about not pissing off the ultimate life form and not to use his blood for Cerberus to create an army._

" _Ah! Ah! Ah! AH! It's deep, it's so deep! I'm going to cum Shadow… this cock is driving me crazy! Fuck me… FUCK ME! PUNISH ME!" Miranda cried._

* * *

 _Meanwhile, outside of Miranda's Office…_

 _Shepard is one his way to talk with Miranda about Cerberus trying to use Shadow's blood to make an army of ultimate soldiers. He didn't like Cerberus and to do what's right, he would have a chat with Miranda about all of that and set Cerberus straight. The captain arrive to the door and just about to knock on the door to get Miranda's attention so they can talk, all of sudden, Shepard begin to hear some loud screaming coming from inside._

 _At first Shepard was going to go in, demanding Miranda to open the door to see if she's alright but out of nowhere, Shepard then hear Shadow's name when Miranda start crying out to him._

" _YES! YEEEEEEESSSSS! DON'T STOP SHADOW, FUCK ME! PUNISH ME! TEACH ME A LESSON!" Miranda cried._

 _Hearing Miranda's cries, he start to realize what's going on in there. With a smile on his face, Shepard then decide to leave Shadow and Miranda to it and let them enjoy their rough love making as Shadow continues to dominate Miranda from what Shepard hear what's going on in there._

" _I better let Shadow and Miranda enjoy their time together. I don't want to interrupt them." Shepard said still smiling._

* * *

 _Back with Shadow and Miranda…_

 _The ultimate life form has been thrusting his shaft rapidly into Miranda's snatch nonstop. Shadow kept her in check as he continues to dominate her body and making Miranda going crazy. He heard her loud cries, screams, and even the loud moaning she had been doing. Miranda was lost in ecstasy while she's in overdrive the Cerberus officer never in her life experience that amount of loving and the amount of pleasure that she's in. Each and every second the black blur pounded her insides and breaking down her walls sending her into ecstasy zone. Miranda's mind had went blank from the sex she's having with Shadow._

 _Shadow had then thrusted harder nice and deep, sending her waves of ecstasy into the Cerberus officer. He even kept his mischievous smirk, even laugh a bit from hearing Miranda's loud and nonstop moaning. The ultimate life form had thrusted the Cerberus officer for a whole hour and Shadow didn't bother slowing down nor switch positions. He continues to ram his shaft inside Miranda harder in the same old doggystyle positon. Shadow soon feel his limit is almost at its limit, knowing that he's about to burst anytime soon. Miranda look over her shoulder, watches Shadow working his magic and giving her what she needed and causing her to smile. She even let out a few more loud moans as the ultimate life form drills his shaft hard and deep._

" _Ah! Fuck me harder Shadow, give me that ultimate dick!" Miranda moaned._

 _Shadow thrusted Miranda for another four minutes showing more of his power. He's moments away to reach is limit and so after a couple more of his intense thrusting, Shadow then reach his limit right after he thrusted Miranda for the final time and that's what did it. Shadow groaned loud when she ejaculated, his erection shoots white sticky goo that fills Miranda's womb with his seed. Miranda finally let out one loud scream from the top of her lungs, Shadow spurting gobs after gobs of his spunk for a few seconds then afterwards, he ejects his length out from Miranda's womb and he jerks his shaft, shooting more of his spunk by shooting ropes of his sperm out onto Miranda's ass to drench her plump butt with his cum. He even spay a little bit on her back._

 _The sex ended there with Shadow had finally let all of the anger out and he felt much better already. Shadow then notices Miranda suddenly passed out, he knew from all of that nonstop pounding and gotten too aggressive with her that made her black out. Shadow couldn't help but to give the unconscious Miranda a small smile. He then proceed to put his clothes and shoes back on._

" _It looks like I went too overboard on her. No matter, at lease she learnt her lesson." Shadow said._

 _Shadow decides to give Miranda's ass one last spank before he can take his leave and exiting Miranda's office. Miranda had a satisfying smile on her face and slept peacefully from the sex she had. She deserves it and with that she continue to sleep to get some relaxation and enjoy the peace and quiet._

* * *

 **That's going to be Chapter Twenty One of this story. That will be Miranda Lawson from the Mass Effect series to get her chance with the ultimate life form in this hot and steamy chapter. Had a good time making this chapter and I hope everyone here enjoy this chapter. Tune in next time for the next lady up for Shadow to get down and dirty on the next chapter. Until then everybody, see you all on the next update. Read and Review. Stay safe, stay gold, and stay Chaotiq!**

 **Lil' Soniq out!**


	22. Chun-Li

Chapter 22: Interpol Love

"So you left Miranda blacked out after you pound the bricks out of her?" Sonic backtracked.

"Pecisely. I still didn't trust Cerberus but I only help because I only did it for Shepard and he kept his word of the bargain and help me get me back home." Shadow corrected.

"Seems like you and this Shepard guy are tight?"

"Yes. You can say that, we're good friends and we even hangout. I wonder what he's doing right now. Probably fighting a good fight against the Reapers."

"Probably is but I'm sure he'll win no matter what. I can tell that he's the type of guy that doesn't give up so easily."

"Yeah. That's why I have much respect for him. I even hope he put down Cerberus?"

"Same here. It's still not cool for trying to make soldiers using your DNA to their cause. It's a good thing that you set the record straight but this Miranda Lawson chick sure gave you a hand that it doesn't happen right?"

"Yes. She made sure that it doesn't happen."

"Oh good. If that happen, the whole universe could kiss their butts goodbye."

"Indeed. Anyways, enough about Miranda and Cerberus. Why don't I just get right to the next girl?"

"Yeah, please do. I want to know whose next up in your alley Shads."

"Certainly. Now then, this one is in interesting one and she's an agent of Interpol and knew a lot about Kung Fu and martial arts."

"Sounds like your kind of girl. But anyways, go on."

"Thank you. This woman that I ran into who appear to be jogging and was on her way to the gym. This woman I'm talking about is **Chun-Li**."

"I heard about her. Are you telling me that you actually had sex with the Chun-Li of all people!?"

"Correct."

"Get out of here! Oh man you sure are one lucky bad ass hedgehog, Shadow."

"Yeah… well… it was a mere coincidence. I didn't think I would meet a woman like Chun-Li."

"Who doesn't!? But anyways, give me the details man. How on earth did you happen to encounter Chun-Li and how did you get a chance to sleep with her."

"Now that you brought that up, she also has some relationship issues too."

"Whoa there, time out. Chun-Li was in a relationship before?"

"Yeah but things didn't work out between the two of them."

"I see."

"Anyways, it all started when I was taking a stroll around in China..."

"Wait you was around in China? Did you happen to be on a mission from G.U.N?"

"Correct. I completed a mission which it was easy. I was assigned to retrieve some data for G.U.N about an evil organization group known as Shadaloo. After I handed the data for a G.U.N soldier, I decided to stay a bit and took a stroll."

"I'm guessing that you still didn't want to see or be anywhere near with you know who?"

"Correct. Now as I was saying, I was taking a stroll around downtown in China…"

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _After completing a mission for G.U.N, the ultimate life form decided to stay for a while and explore around China. Since he had free time, he decide to take advantage of it and just do whatever he like around China. Even to steer clear away from his ex who had been trying to contact, trying to talk to Shadow but the black blur isn't buying it. He didn't want to hear her voice so he just remain quiet and ignore her. The ultimate life form right now had finish having a nice meal of ramen noodles, chicken flavor with shrimp to add to his liking._

 _The black blur had cruise around downtown, taking a nice ride on his bike. The downtown of China was peaceful and he liked the atmosphere. Sure he didn't mind a little noise but overall he can tell that they're good civilians. Shadow had park his bike and hops off minutes later, he was just about to enter in a local store to get a drink to clear his mind until all of sudden, he accidentally bump into a female who appears to be jogging around the block. Shadow then look over to the woman who appears to be an attractive woman in average height. She has dark brown hair that is tied up in an ox horn bun. Her eyes are brown and she wore an embroidered vest, unitard and athletic shoes, as well as studded wristbands. Even she wore black bracelets with large spikes around the bracelets._

 _The woman stop her tracks after she accidentally bump into the ultimate life form._

" _Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." The woman apologized._

" _It's ok. I didn't watch where I was going either." Shadow retorted._

" _Well I guess we're both at fault huh?"_

" _It appears so."_

" _I haven't seen you around in these parts before. Are you new here?"_

" _Yeah. I'm just only visiting and traveling."_

" _I see. Anyways, I don't believe we met. Hi my name is Chun-Li."_

 _Chun-Li extends her hand out for a handshake. Shadow smile and gradually accepts it earning a smile from Chun-Li herself._

" _Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog." Shadow exclaimed._

" _Shadow the Hedgehog? Are you the agent of G.U.N who help Sonic stop Eggman from world domination?"_

" _Yes. I help him from time to time and he's my rival."_

" _Wow. I never thought I would meet an agent of G.U.N. This is a first. After all, I'm an agent of Interpol myself."_

" _So you're an agent too?"_

" _Yeah. Looks like it was a mere coincidence huh?"_

" _It appears so but who am I to judge."_

" _*Giggle* Yeah. Hey listen, I was just about to head to a gym nearby but I guess that can wait. You want to hangout someplace else where you and I can hangout?"_

" _I don't see why not. I'm interested to know more about you."_

" _Same here. We can call for a taxi."_

" _No need, get on my bike."_

 _Chun-Li look over to Shadow's bike as he hop on._

" _Wow. Is this your motorcycle?"_

" _Yeah. Customized it myself from G.U.N. Like it?"_

" _Yeah. It looks cool."_

 _Chun-Li waste no time so she gets on with Shadow as Shadow starts up his bike. The ultimate life form then takes the woman to a place where they can hangout as Chun-Li know a place._

* * *

 _Meanwhile, the Tea Shop…_

 _Shadow had taken Chun-Li to a tea shop where the two sat down and have tea together. Shadow and Chun-Li got to know one another and enjoying the tea._

" _This tea is good." Shadow said._

" _Great isn't it. I come here all the time whenever I want to clear my head or just want to enjoy the nice peace and quiet." Chun-Li retorted._

" _I hear you. So why don't you tell me about yourself. I want to know a little more about you."_

" _Sure thing. As you already know, I am an Interpol agent. I'm currently working on a case to stop and bring down a group, an evil group known as Shadaloo lead by a madman man M. Bison."_

" _Shadaloo. That's funny, I was assign an hour ago to retrieve some valuable data about Shadaloo."_

" _Really? You have?"_

" _Yeah. Just got down finishing the mission so I decided to stay awhile to explore China before I head back."_

" _I see. Anyways back to my life. I am a martial artist and I'm well experience in Kung Fu. I used to teach at the temple."_

" _Oh I see. How long you've studied Kung Fu?"_

" _All my life. My dad taught me about it when I was little. That's how I learn from him and continue to learn more about it and mastered it by training. There was that one time I defeated Bison back when a tournament was being held."_

" _Did you get a chance to stop Shadaloo there?"_

" _I did. Almost but Bison got away and had other plans. I've spent years trying to take down Shadaloo but Bison is always one step ahead as we always were that close to closing in on the case."_

" _Does he has henchman?"_

" _Yeah and they're loyal to Bison. They are strong too."_

 _Looks like it could be difficult to bring the organization down."_

" _It is. But I haven't given up hope, one day I will bring down Shadaloo and stop Bison anyway I can."_

" _I hope you can succeed."_

" _Me too. Enough about me, I want to know more about you Shadow. Tell me about yourself."_

 _Well… I am a living weapon, an ultimate life form created by the greatest scientist Professor Gerald Robotnik. I even possess the power of chaos that flows in my veins and I have chaos energy. I even know about martial arts and I'm pretty aggressive in combat. I am the protector of Mankind and defeated the alien race known as the black arms to put my cursed past behind me."_

" _Oh my… I take it that you were troubled to find out who you really are?"_

" _Yes. I was evil back then wanting revenge against the people who took my only friend away from me. That is until I remember her promise and I will continue her promise to make her proud and make the people happy. After I've defeated the Black Arms, the commander of G.U.N invited me to G.U.N and that's how I became an agent."_

" _I see. You must've had a hard life didn't you?"_

" _Yeah. Guess you can say that."_

" _Well in that case, you've become what you are today Shadow and that's what counts. You're now a protector of the world and you must keep doing it to make your friend proud."_

" _I am and thanks for the pep talk."_

" _No problem. So tell me Shadow, have you ever thought about joining in a tournament?"_

" _I did. Once, that was when I was angry because… I was going through something personal in my life."_

" _Really?"_

" _Yeah. I even won the tournament by the way. However, I'm going through some trouble."_

" _Which is…"_

" _I'm having relationship issues."_

" _Oh. I'm so sorry, I take it that you were in a relationship?"_

" _Yeah. She had been lying to me behind my back and cheated on me."_

" _Oh my. I'm so sorry Shadow."_

" _It's fine. Part of me is sad in the inside but overall, I'm still angry."_

" _Hey. It's going to be ok Shadow, I'm sure you'll find someone that is right for you someday."_

" _Hopefully."_

" _To tell you the truth Shadow, I'm having a relationship issues too."_

" _Really?"_

" _Yeah. I just broke up with my last boyfriend three days ago. It didn't work well and he was a total dog. Even trying to sweet talk me of wanting me back but the way how he try to seduce me and the way how he touched me, I kicked his ass and taught him a lesson about not pissing me off."_

" _Then he stop bothering you then?"_

" _Yeah. Pretty much. He deserved it and he should've never lie to me behind my back."_

" _Don't say I blame you."_

" _Thanks Shadow. Can I ask you a question?"_

" _What's that?"_

" _What do you think of me?"_

" _You're a beautiful and attractive woman."_

" _Thank you. Also, do you like what you see?"_

" _What do you mean by that?"_

" _My body. I know I have a lot of guys going bonkers over me just they look how my muscular my legs are. Even I am thick if I might add."_

" _Is that right. Still, I think you're beautiful the way you are."_

" _Thanks Shadow. You're sweet."_

" _I'm not that sweet but I know just how to say to a woman."_

" _You sure do. Tell me, are you going to be long?"_

" _For a little while before I head back home. Why?"_

" _Well… I was wondering if you…"_

 _Chun-Li reach her hand to Shadow's hand and touches it, then looks into Shadow's eyes flashing him with bedroom eyes._

" _I was wondering if you would like to come over to my place and maybe we can get down and dirty." Chun-Li asked._

" _I don't know…" Shadow responded, unsure to accept the request._

" _Come on, we're both single and we're both having relationship issues. Perhaps we can help each other and comfort with one another to heal our pain."_

" _Well you do have a point there. We're both having relationship issues and… you know what, I'll take you up on that offer. I guess having sex with you won't hurt."_

" _Great. Whenever you're ready, we can get out of here and head back to my apartment."_

" _We can leave right now if you want?"_

" _Yeah. Come on, let's go."_

 _Shadow nodded so he and Chun-Li exit the shop and headed straight to Chun-Li's place. Shadow even got a good look of Chun-Li round ass when he follow behind her. This did not go unnoticed by Chun-Li that made her smile, she winks at Shadow while looking over her shoulder letting him know that she's craving for him and couldn't wait to get right into it once they head over to her place._

* * *

 _Chun-Li's Apartment…_

 _The door suddenly burst open and there is Shadow and Chun-Li engaging in a heated liplock. Shadow using his chaos energy to close the door behind them and Chun-Li locks the door afterwards. The ultimate life form pin the kung fu master against the wall and lifts up her right leg and grabs a handful of Chun-Li's derriere with his left hand. Chun-Li wrapped her arms around the ultimate life form and pulls him close and hold him in her arms while she kissed the black blur. Shadow deepens the kiss with Chun-Li when their kiss started to get intimate with one another. They even caress their own bodies with their hands rubbing each other's bodies and Chun-Li bring herself away from the wall and pushes Shadow over to the sofa. Chun-Li on top of Shadow and deepen the kiss furthermore like she was addicted to it._

 _The street fighter running down her hands all over Shadow and slowly, she then slide down her right hand over to Shadow's crotch and lightly squeezes the bulge in Shadow's pants. Chun-Li then rubs it to tease the hedgehog which it did the trick. It made Shadow moan a bit and soon, Shadow find himself and Chun-Li falling down to the ground from the sofa and Chun-Li still on top of the ultimate life form. Their tongues suddenly meet and interact with one another. They begin rubbing at each other, twisting together as one as both Shadow and Chun-Li wrestle their tongues for dominance. Shadow slide down his hand seconds after and gets a handful of Chun-Li's ass by squeezing it nice and hard._

 _This allow Chun-Li to let out a soft moan during their intimate kiss and Chun-Li didn't stop, she kept going as she wants it so badly. Her mind filled with pure lust and her body getting hot from the way how Shadow and herself kissed and how they're teasing each other with one another. They continue to wrestle their tongues for dominance for a whole minute before resuming back to their intimate liplock. As they continue kissing, their bodies turning back and forth like one of them trying to get the upper advantage or trying to gain dominance on one another._

 _Shadow and Chun-Li kept kissing for a whole five minutes and the two didn't bother stopping. Chun-Li remember she was having relationship issues and felt like she was alone after the breakup. Her mind soon forget about her troubles and her mind focused on Shadow and their intimate and outrageous sex that they're about to have. Shadow had flashbacks on his ex-girlfriend cheating on him behind his back, he remember that he was supposed to head back to G.U.N but decided to stay and explore China. Even encountering Chun-Li and here he is right now making out with the street fighter. All of his troubles seem to vanish and forget about his issues and just focus on Chun-Li and continues to kiss her._

 _They both continue running their hands on each other and getting intimate if not getting freaky together while they kept kissing. Seconds after, Shadow then decide that they had been kissing long enough so he stop their intimate liplock. He departs his lips away from Chun-Li's and both of them catch their breaths and gain some oxygen after kissing so much. Chun-Li couldn't help but to smile and rubs Shadow by his cheek._

" _*Giggle* That was a heated kiss. It's been a while since I got loose like that." Chun-Li giggled._

" _Is that so?" Sonic inquired earning a nod from the street fighter._

" _That's right. I never let relationships get in the way of my work. But since I have a day off, I don't mind getting wild. Say, what do you say we take this at my room?"_

" _Sure."_

 _Chun-Li climbs off of Shadow and got back up on her feet. She even help Shadow up on his feet and guides him to her bedroom to continue this there. Once inside the bedroom, Chun-Li closes the door and Shadow pulls Chun-Li close and grabs her clothed ass cheeks with both of his hands and kiss her by the neck. This had Chun-Li moaned, she even bit her bottom lip to maintain her moans when Shadow having a little fun with Chun-Li's body. Shadow even surprises Chun-Li by licking her earlobe and blew a breath in her ear before he can whisper it._

" _I'm going to enjoy fucking this hot body of yours." Shadow whispered._

 _This cause Chun-Li to jump, now she's getting soaking wet between her inner thighs. Her body heating up rapidly as Shadow continue to play with her body. He then turn her around and pulls Chun-Li closer with her back against his chest and Shadow reach over and grasping on Chun-Li's breasts. The street fighter felt Shadow's bulge pressed against her ass, this got her extremely hot of the intense body heat of the ecstasy that she's in. Shadow smile, noticing that Chun-Li slowly losing her out of control at this point and it appears that she couldn't take much more of this. Shadow knew that Chun-Li wants him badly so to tease Chun-Li a little bit more, his hand slowly slide down to her stomach and over to her crotch. Feeling the fluids that dampening her unitard, the ultimate life form smirked and before he could do anything to make Chun-Li go crazy, Shadow then takes his gloves off and put them in his pockets to show his hands. He resumes back to playing with Chun-Li's body and so Shadow reach to Chun-Li's vest and rips it open and takes it off of her and tosses it to the side. Checking Chun-Li out, Shadow grasp her breasts and giving them a nice big squeeze and started massaging them for his hear content. Chun-Li gasped and look over her shoulder and lets out a soft moan._

" _Oh Shadow…" Chun-Li moaned._

 _Smirking of his handiwork, Shadow would slide his hand down over to Chun-Li's crotch and rips a hole open to unveil her wet snatch. Her vagina now leaking her juices from how much she's aroused and how much she's in ecstasy from the ultimate life form's touch. To get Chun-Li nice and wet as she is already, Shadow begin inserting his fingers inside her snatch and started fingering the martial artist. Chun-Li bit her bottom lip, feeling twice the pleasure of Shadow's fingers rubbing her insides. She try to maintain her moans, she never had anyone to finger her pussy this good and it started to drive her crazy. Chun-Li closes her eyes, smiling genuinely letting out some soft moans escaping from her lips. Shadow rubbing her breast with his free hand, fondling the breast for his amusement. He can hear Chun-Li's moaning, it is like listen to the sweet melody along with a beautiful tone. It was like music to his ears._

 _Knowing that Chun-Li is enjoying herself to the fullest with all of this arousal. Shadow begin to finger her snatch a little faster, increase twice the pleasure along the arousal. Shadow even squeezes Chun-Li's breast a little hard adding more arousal towards the martial artist. His fingers begin tweaking her nipples, twisting it, and of course pinches the nipple catching Chun-Li off guard. It did the trick and Chun-Li started to jump, gasping in surprise and the pleasure soon fill her body into ecstasy. Chun-Li felt like she's in cloud nine, feeling like she's at a resort getting much needed relaxation when all of this pleasure is doing its magic to make her feel extremely comfortable if not excellent._

 _Chun-Li's moans filled the room, Shadow can feel his fingers getting soaking wet from the amount of times he finger her snatch and massaging her insides with his fingers. Shadow had spent minutes playing with Chun-Li's body, fingering her pussy to get her nice and wet so that he can give her what she desperately wants. Chun-Li soon finds herself having enough of the arousal along with the pleasure. The martial artist look over her shoulder, staring at Shadow with those lustful eyes._

 _Seconds after, Shadow finally stop teasing Chun-Li and stop playing with her body. She became horny enough already and is in desperate need for his ultimate loving. Chun-Li continue to smile, she turn around face Shadow face to face then drops down to her knees and undoing Shadow's pants. With Shadow looking down in curiosity, Chun-Li had undo Shadow's pants. She has unzipping and unbuttoned it and pulls it down to his ankles. Chun-Li's eyes gazed at the erected penis pointing it at it and watches it bounces after sheathing it from Shadow's pants. With a small smirk, Chun-Li returns the favor and starts to grab a handful of it and gives it a nice little massage._

 _Chun-Li move her hands back and forth, jerking off Shadow's cock for a little warmup adding a little bit of arousal for the ultimate life form. Chun-Li looking up at Shadow before returning her attention to his shaft. She went on to massage his balls adding a little more of the arousal for the ultimate life form that earned herself a moan from Shadow. Hearing his voice is like music to her ears knowing that Shadow is enjoying her small handjob and a little massage with his balls. After a minute or two, Chun-Li leans in and starts licking it, licking up to the top and to the bottom lick she's licking a popsicle. Chun-Li giggle a bit seeing Shadow having the pleasure shivering up his spine that drove him a little crazy._

 _Getting a taste of Shadow's flesh, Chun-Li then went on to engulfs his cock inside her mouth and suckling it down in her mouth to the back of her throat. When it's in, Chun-Li started bopping her head back and forth in a slow pace thus beginning to perform her fellatio on Shadow and to showcase the black hedgehog with her oral skills. Chun-Li started to moan, tasting Shadow's cock while she sucks it down to "clean" it up. Getting aroused by it, Chun-Li slowly scoot herself closer to Shadow, adjusting herself and rests down her hands on Shadow's legs. Her eyes didn't turn away from Shadow's cock, she kept gazing at it while sucking him off._

 _Shadow watching on with amusement, moaning with ecstasy. His hand reach down, placing it atop of her head and gives her a helping hand to move her head fast. Knowing that Shadow wants more of this, Chun-Li oblige and gives Shadow what he wanted and sucks his cock hard as she can while bopping her head faster._

" _Nngh! That's the spot Chun-Li, suck my cock!" Shadow moaned._

 _Muffling while pleasing Shadow, Chun-Li work her magic and continue to give Shadow more and more to make his cock hard and ready so that he can take her down and fuck her like crazy. Chun-Li soon start to have some dirty thoughts about the ultimate life form. She remember Shadow telling her that he's single and having relationship issues. She even remember that she broke up with her last boyfriend. With the two join together, it felt like they're helping each other to comfort one another and help heal their broken hearts._

 _Chun-Li begin putting her back into it and sucking Shadow's cock faster as she can and sucking it nice and hard adding twice the pleasure for Shadow. Shadow closes his eyes, feeling the warmth of Chun-Li's mouth continuing to rub and massaging his penis rapidly in a faster pace. Chun-Li finally looking up at Shadow to see he's moaning with ecstasy in his voice. With the ultimate life form enjoying her incredible blowjob, Chun-Li couldn't help but to curl her lips into a smirk and resumes on to work her magic and make the hedgehog to feel extremely good like how he did with Chun-Li before._

 _With how Chun-Li sucking him off faster, she can feel his cock hitting the back of her throat. Feeling so horny from sucking Shadow harder, she takes her free hand down and fingers herself. The juices begin to leak down, dripping to the floor from how wet Chun-Li has become to the matter. With how much endurance Shadow has within him. Chun-Li continues to give him more and spend minutes sucking his cock, continuing her fellatio as it goes on. The martial artist went on to deepthroat Shadow, shoving his dick down to her throat and let it sit there for a couple of seconds. When those seconds are up, Chun-Li finally pulls away for some oxygen._

 _Remembering she had massage Shadow's balls earlier, she went ahead to suckling on them then jerks him off while doing so to add more of the pleasure to the ultimate life form. This had Shadow let out a couple of moans, groans, and curses from how much pleasure he's in. Chun-Li resume to suck his shaft and continue to service the hedgehog with lust filled into her eyes. Sooner or later, Shadow start to feel himself getting closer to his limit. Chun-Li felt Shadow's cock throbbing inside her mouth she knew that Shadow is almost there to his limit. Not letting this go to a waste, Chun-Li work her way to the top and sucking Shadow's cock hard as she can to make the hedgehog cum._

 _Shadow holding it in to enjoy the pleasure a little more but Chun-Li isn't going to let it happen._

" _Grr! Chun-Li! FUCK!" Shadow cursed._

" _Come on you sexy ultimate life form, give me your hot and delicious juice!" Chun-Li thought, demanding the ultimate life form to climax for her._

 _Shadow struggle to keep it in, holding it to enjoy Chun-Li fellatio a little more but however that soon came to an end for Shadow as the pleasure is too much. The ultimate life form finally reach his limit and started to climax. The black blur begin ejaculating, shoot jets of his cum out from his length and shoot it inside of Chun-Li's mouth giving her a mouthful of his cum. He felt his balls spasm, begin shaking and it emptied every drop from it inside of Chun-Li's mouth. Chun-Li felt the warmth liquid filling inside her mouth, she went on to drink it all down drinking every drop trying her best to not spill a single drop from her mouth._

 _The ejaculation soon come to an end seconds after, Shadow finishing up another load with Chun-Li drinking Shadow's cum, he finally sheaths out his penis from Chun-Li's mouth. She lustfully lick her lips and looking up at the black hedgehog and pulls her fingers away out from her snatch as she squirt her juices out from fingering herself so much._

" _That was a delicious treat. You came so much." Chun-Li said. Shadow could only smirk and Chun-Li stood up to her feet._

" _I couldn't help it, I was enjoying it. Now play time is over, time to get serious." Shadow exclaimed wanting to get down to business._

 _Shadow grab Chun-Li by her arm and drags her over to her bed and toss her there. Chun-Li gets thrown to the bed, she is in all fours and Shadow takes his clothes off to get extremely comfortable and joins with Chun-Li in bed. Chun-Li didn't bother taking her clothes off so she spread her legs nice and wide, looking over her shoulder and then smacks her ass to make it jiggle for Shadow, begging the hedgehog to give it to her right now._

" _Please Shadow, stick that big black cock inside me and fuck me! I need it NOW!" Chun-Li begged. She desperately pleading Shadow, fingering her vagina while she's in extreme heat craving the black hedgehog to penetrate her._

" _You got it, let's not waste any more time." Shadow said, suggesting to get straight to the fun part._

 _Getting into the main event for the night, Shadow joins with Chun-Li and spanks her in the ass to cause her big butt to jiggle. Chun-Lu squealed from the impact, moaning as she like getting spanked by the hedgehog to the moment. Readying himself, Shadow ready his cock against Chun-Li's pussy then all of sudden he rams his shaft right inside of Chun-Li's vagina and gives it a nice hard and quick thrust to push it nice and deep. Chun-Li let out a loud gasp, a loud moan filling the bedroom with her voice. Once it is finally in, Shadow wasted no time as he grab Chun-Li by the waist and started pounding her insides and fuck her like crazy._

 _Chun-Li begin moaning, she grip the bed sheets with a strong grip taking every length of Shadow's cock penetrating her vagina. Shadow didn't bother starting off soft and slow but instead he did. He wanted to allow Chun-Li to take every inch of Shadow's cock rubbing her insides, rubbing her walls, and rubbing the sensitive spots that would turn her on. Chun-Li let out a few moans escaping from her lips enjoying Shadow penetrating her snatch with his cock inside. With a smile on his face, Shadow grab Chun-Li's clothed ass cheeks touching her big ass with a strong grip. He felt like his fingers being sucked in from how elastic her butt is. Chun-Li look over her shoulder, resting her free hand onto her hip smiling lustfully at the hedgehog with those lusting eyes._

" _Ah. Ah. Ah. Oh fuck…" Chun-Li hissed, feeling Shadow's penis rubbing in insides nice and slow._

 _Shadow smirked, looking into Chun-Li's eyes while he humps her, pumping his penis nice and slow for five minutes now. Soon, all of that is about to get crazy. After a couple of slow thrusts, Shadow's black arms instincts takeover, taking his mind lusting over Chun-Li and his mind and body begin to crave what he wanted and so, the black hedgehog spanked Chun-Li's ass once more and start pumping his shaft hard as he can with rapid pace._

 _This time Chun-Li's body begin rocking in a fast pace and Shadow began pounding the bricks out of Chun-Li to show him why he is the ultimate life form and show her the ultimate pleasure she crave for and that she won't ever forget. Even forget about her ex-boyfriend and enjoy the ecstasy that she's soon going to embrace. Shadow rapidly pumping his cock faster inside of Chun-Li, shoving his cock deeper in every inch with power and speed altogether with his ultimate thrusting. The bed suddenly begin to shake, causing it to make loud and squeaking sounds of how Shadow pound her, fucking her like a savage animal._

 _Chun-Li slowly rolling her eyes, her hands gripping the sheets faster with a strong grip. Her snatch being penetrated with Shadow's loving, showing the martial artist his ultimate loving and all of this pleasure sending Chun-Li into complete overdrive. His pelvis smacking against her clothed ass cheeks, causing them to jiggle from each and every impact thus creating the sound of thunderous clapping along the way. Chun-Li now feeling Shadow's cock pumping her faster with powerful force. Soon it went ahead to hit the g-spot with its brim sending Chun-Li in a frenzy. The martial artist begin hollering, chanting Shadow's name as he continues to shoving his cock faster into her pussy with all of his ultimate might._

" _Yes! YES! YEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!" Chun-Li screamed. The martial artist begin to go crazy, the pleasure itself taking her over the edge into ultimate paradise._

" _Take all of this ultimate loving, this ultimate cock you dirty slut!" Shadow cursed pounding the bricks out of Chun-Li._

" _OH FUCK I FUCKING LOVE YOUR COCK SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG! DRILL THAT COCK INSIDE MY SLUTTY PUSSY!" Chun-Li shrieked._

 _Hearing Chun-Li's moans, shrieks, groans, and the curses fueled his appetite, fueled his lust and fueled his hunger for more pleasure. The ultimate life form continue to give Chun-Li more as all of the shrieking, the screaming motivated Shadow to give Chun-Li more of his ultimate loving. Chun-Li suddenly collapse her upper body to the bed and places her arms above her gripping the sheets with a strong grip. She even buried her face down to the bed, Chun-Li muffling taking every "punishment" she has endure from Shadow's "torture". Chun-Li now has her ass up jutted at Shadow as he continues to pound her insides with all of his power and speed with ultimate might still._

 _It had been several minutes with Shadow pounding Chun-Li's pussy like a savage animal. He had been dominating her insides with his might and Chun-Li enjoying every minute of it. Shadow can feel Chun-Li's walls squeezing around his cock. The ultimate life form can careless, his main focus is to give Chun-Li the time of her life and is determined to do so showing Chun-Li a wonderful time. Chun-Li pull herself up with her arms and elbows resting on the bed, her eyes roll backwards into her skull and suddenly, she begin hollering, shrieking that filled the bedroom with the sounds of moaning echoing from her voice when Shadow puts his back into it and deliver more of his powerful thrusting in ultimate speed._

" _AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! OH YES… YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS! OH SHADOW… OH FUCK YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE ME CUM SHADOW! MAKE ME YOUR SEX DOLL!" Chun-Li shrieked._

" _You like that don't you bitch!" Shadow taunted. He had deliver a quick feral slap to her ass causing Chun-Li to shriek out of pleasure._

" _Spank me again Shadow! Punish my fat ass! Spank me harder!" Chun-Li demanded. Acting like a complete masochist thirsting for punishment._

" _Wow. She's really into it isn't she? I guess it had been a while since she had some real decent fun from focusing her work at Interpol." Shadow thought._

 _Shadow obliged to deliver more of his hardcore feral slaps onto Chun-Li's clothed ass and he resume to pump his cock faster in rapid speed along with his powerful force into his thrusting. Chun-Li screamed filled Shadow's motivation and he kept going with an iron fist._

" _That's more like it baby! FUCK ME HARDER!" Chun-Li shouted._

 _Shadow had been thrusting Chun-Li in a good old fashion doggystyle for minutes now and those minutes soon turn into a whole hour. Chun-Li couldn't stop her nonstop moaning, she felt like she's in cloud nine while she's in the overdrive of ecstasy. Shadow had kept her in check, kept giving her the pleasure has desire and continue with his "handiwork" during this entire sexual intercourse. Letting all of the frustrations he had against Rouge, thinking about the flashbacks he wanted all to go away. Luckily for him, the sex has been working and his and Chun-Li relationship issues had help throughout this whole intercourse and both didn't think about their past relationships._

 _Soon, Shadow started feeling his balls begin to tighten up, after all of the pleasure he was in and amount of nonstop times he penetrated his cock inside Chun-Li wet vagina, he started to feel he's getting close to his limit once more with his shaft throbbing rapidly. Shadow didn't care as he continuously thrusting Chun-Li, pumping his cock in a rapid pace delivering more pleasure into Chun-Li to satisfy her needs. A minute after, Shadow's teeth grit, trying to hold it a little longer as the pleasure is getting to the black blur._

 _Chun-Lu look over her shoulder, she can feel Shadow almost at his limit trying his best to hold it. With a smile, Chun-Li begin encouraging Shadow to cum._

" _Come on Shadow, give me your cum. Fill me up with your ultimate cock juice!" Chun-Li encouraged adding some moans enjoying the pleasure from the black blur._

 _That's what did it, that's the adrenaline Shadow needed and seconds after with more loving into Chun-Li with a fast pace, Shadow finally reach his limit and let out a loud cry of pleasure. The ultimate life form himself reach his limit and begin ejaculating. His penis spurts jets of his hot and white liquid out of him, filling Chun-Li's vagina with his seed. Shadow added a little more thrusting while he ejaculates inside Chun-Li. His cum bursting out from Chun-Li's snatch from the amount he climax like a geyser. Chun-Li let out a loud satisfying scream in ecstasy as Shadow thrusted her a little more while filling her insides up with his seed._

 _Finally, those seconds are up and Shadow stop climaxing inside Chun-Li. Shadow then pulls his shaft out from Chun-Li's snatch, she is leaking out of Shadow's sperm from her womb and the martial artist look over her shoulder sharing her genuine smile. Shadow still a little bit more left so he jerk himself off and shoot his mark onto Chun-Li's clothed ass sending her a nice load of his spunk._

" _That was spectacular Shadow." Chun-Li complimented panting like crazy after the sex. Shadow climbs off the bed and begin to redress himself._

" _Yeah. I agree. I hope that's everything you wanted?" Shadow responded hoping if he satisfy Chun-Li long enough._

" _It's everything I hoped for and you sure gave me the run for my money. Much better than the last boyfriend I slept with but he wasn't this aggressive as you."_

" _You don't say. Glad I can satisfy your needs and thanks for helping me forget about my past relationship."_

" _I should be thanking you Shadow. You help comfort me when I was feeling down but now I'm all better thanks to you. I wanted to ask do you a phone?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Would you like to have my number? We can talk sometime, hangout if you needed a friend to talk to or we can do this again and I can make it worth your while sometime."_

" _Sure. I'd like that."_

 _Chun-Li climb off the bed and gives Shadow her phone number so they can keep in touch. Shadow prepare to make his departure with Chun-Li following behind._

" _Come back and see me anytime you like. You can have a piece of my ass anytime you want for your stress relief." Chun-Li said._

" _Yeah. Thanks for the company." Shadow responded._

 _Chun-Li pulls Shadow into a passionate kiss grabbing Shadow's hand and place it onto her ass allowing Shadow to grope her one last time before he can take off. Shadow pulls away from the kiss and prepare to depart._

" _Oh and by the way, if you happen to be looking for a new relationship give me a call." Chun-Li offered._

 _Shadow nodded, smiling at Chun-Lu and exits the apartment and heads on back to G.U.N in Station Square._

* * *

 **That's a wrap! That's going to be Chapter Twenty Second of this story and that is going to be Chun-Li from Street Fighter in her Alpha outfit. Sorry, she's just too damn sexy in that outfit. I couldn't resist. Anyways, I hope all Shadow the Hedgehog fans enjoy this chapter as much I enjoy writing it. More to come so tune in next time for the next chapter and find out who will be the next lady up in line to get a taste of the ultimate life form. Until then everybody, Read and Review and I'll see you all on the next update.**

 **Stay safe, stay golden, and stay Chaotiq!**

 **Lil' Soniq out!**


	23. Zatanna

Chapter 23: A Magic Comfort

"So after we got done making love, I decided to stay at Chun-Li's place for a while since she didn't mind. We decided to hang out some more and have some more fun." Shadow concluded.

"It sounded like you had a wonderful time with Chun-Li and even tapped her ass when you gave it to her. Still you are one lucky bad ass hedgehog Shads." Sonic complimented.

"Thanks. I'm bad ass every single day. After all I am the ultimate life form."

"Ain't that the truth? So did you head back to G.U.N HQ?"

"Yeah. Chun-Li even gave me her number so we can keep in touch. We still talk from time to time though."

"Oh that's good to know. You guys are good friends and that's good enough for me. Alright then, moving on to the next girl you had sex with."

"Oh yes. Now this next one is another interesting one and she is even a member of the Justice League."

"The Justice League huh? Oh man, this ought to be interesting."

"But get this, she's a magician and she uses magic and wonderful spells. This woman I'm talking about is a woman named **Zatanna**."

"A magician? Wait a second, are you talking about the one who can perform a wonderful magic show?"

"Yeah. That's the one alright. Plus she has was in a relationship with a man named John Constantine and they break up. I even heard she was performing so I took the chance to see her show."

"Well that's good. Seeing you going to events and shows. That's just what you need instead of going out on missions from G.U.N all the time. Speaking of which, don't they give you some days off?"

"Yeah. This happen when I had a day off."

"I thought as much. Anyway, are you going to tell me about how you met with Zatanna and got together?"

"Yeah. Like I said, I was at the magic show watching her perform. I even had front row tickets to see up and close."

"How on earth did you get that?"

"Well… let's just say that Zatanna hook me up with one ticket to see her up close."

"You met her before and she gave you a ticket to see her up and close?"

"That's right. Now then, now onto my tale with my time with Zatanna…"

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _Shadow rode his bike to a magic show to see Zatanna perform. He heard that she's having a magic show in gotham. Taking the time to use this on his day off, Shadow head to Gotham and attend to see Zatanna live at her show. The ultimate life form got himself a nice good seat with his ticket and see Zatanna up and close. When the crowd got their seats and getting settled, the show begin to start and Zatanna use her magic to make her appearance getting the crowd excited in her magician outfit_

" _Welcome everybody! I hope you all can enjoy the show!" Zatanna welcomed._

 _The crowd applauded as Zatanna start the show and showing the crowd her magic to please the civilians. While she perform her magic tricks for the crowd, she notices the ultimate life form sitting in the front row to look closely with a smile. This had Zatanna smile so she then continues with her magic show. Zatanna perform numerous tricks to please the crowd even Shadow. The ultimate life form smile, liking the show as it impresses him even more from the way how she performs her tricks with her unbelievable magic._

 _Minutes went by as the magic show continue and Zatanna prepare to make one more trick to end it all with a big bang._

" _And now for my last trick, I'm going to make three elephants disappear from your very own eyes." Zatanna explained._

 _Using her magic, Zatanna lifts up three elephants up in the air that surprised the crowd. Shadow looking on, watching as Zatanna once again uses her magic and made the elephants disappear in the act. This shocked the crowd greatly and they applaud, cheering the magician from performing an outstanding show. Zatanna bow and wave at the crowd and afterwards looking over at the ultimate life form and winks at him._

 _Shadow smile at Zatanna and applaud to the magician for performing an amazing show and knew he was going to meet her at the back right afterwards._

* * *

 _The backstage…_

 _Zatanna settled in and waiting for someone to arrive. She is seen wearing a white corset, black choker around her neck, black leather pants, and black high heel boots. Zatanna was resting, taking it easy as she she's waiting for someone to come see her backstage. Apparently, there is a knock on the door knowing who it was so she then responded._

" _Come in!" Zatanna shouted._

 _The door open and reviews to be the ultimate life form, Shadow the Hedgehog. Shadow step inside and closes the door behind him._

" _Glad you can come Shadow, so you finally use the ticket that I sent to you whenever I'm performing a magic show." Zatanna assumed._

" _I did. You were great out there." Shadow complimented._

" _Thank you. It's good to see you again."_

" _You too, so how are you?"_

" _I'm fine. What about you?"_

" _I'm good, thanks for asking. So how is the Justice League doing?"_

" _They're doing ok. It's been very busy for them."_

" _I see. I take it that they're still busy with their work."_

" _They are to the degree. I haven't got in touch with them knowing they're busy."_

" _Oh. So how are things with you and John Constantine?"_

 _Zatanna look over to Shadow with a questionable look but turn away who didn't want to talk about it._

" _I'm sorry, if I sound bold then I'll…"_

" _No. It's ok, I haven't been in touch with him and we don't stay in touch. Not anymore."_

 _Shadow cross his arms happen to know the answer._

" _Let me guess, you two broken up. Is that right?"_

" _You guessed it. We don't see eye to eye anymore since we last met. I don't even care about him anymore."_

" _Is it is work?"_

" _You can say that, he can be a jerk at times."_

" _Oh. At least you're ok right?"_

" _Yeah. Doing better than he is. Enough about me, what about you Shadow."_

" _Still busy with G.U.N as usual. I still travel around from time to time just to be alone and mind my business."_

" _I did remember hearing Power Girl saying you encounter her and Superman when you help fought Doomsday. You must've been so strong to knock him out."_

" _I am, they don't call me the ultimate life form for nothing. I am the living weapon by the way."_

" _So I've heard. How do you even control those amazing powers of yours?"_

" _I have my ways."_

" _So about your love life. How is your girlfriend doing by the way?"_

" _Hmph. I rather not talk about it."_

" _Oh. I'm sensing something bad happen?"_

" _Yeah. Let's just say she hurt me and pissed me off."_

" _I'm so sorry to hear that Shadow. Why would she ever do this to you?"_

" _That's the question that I can't answer for myself. I'm doomed to be a lone wolf for the rest of my life."_

" _Don't say that, you'll bound to find someone someday that will be right for you. Even me… although, I still think about Constantine but I could care less about him. He can do whatever he wants."_

" _Do you think one day you guys may get back together and work things out with one another?"_

" _Maybe. I don't know… I just don't want to think about him that's all."_

" _I understand. Sorry if I brought up about Constantine."_

" _No. That's ok, having someone to talk to really help me out. You're a good listener Shadow. Are you doing anything right now?"_

" _As matter of fact, I'm not and I don't have any plans for the night. Why?"_

" _The night is still young and I'm feeling lonely. Do you think you can keep me company for the night to have fun with me?"_

" _I think I know where this is going. Tell me, did Wonder Woman told you about your time with me?"_

 _This shocked Zatanna mostly. She didn't think that Shadow knew her plan to sleep with him._

" _How did you know?" Zatanna asked._

" _I saw the way you were smiling at me and even wink at me. Even flashing me with your bedroom eyes. That's how I know you wanted to get a taste of me." Shadow explained._

" _So you got me, do you plan on punishing me for being a naughty girl Shadow the Hedgehog."_

 _Zatanna stare at Shadow with a seductive look and even asked the black blur in a sultry tone. This cause Shadow to smirk and cross his arms. Zatanna gets up from her seat and approach the black hedgehog and wraps her arm around him and rubs his chest._

" _So you want a taste of the ultimate life form I see?" Shadow asked._

" _Of course. You've seen what my magic can do, now I want to see what you can do with your powers and I mean powers I mean I want to see what you can do in bed?" Zatanna suggested in a sultry tone._

" _I don't see why not, but are you sure you want this?"_

" _Of course. Wonder Woman spoken highly of you so show me what you got ultimate life form."_

" _Fair enough."_

 _Shadow pulls Zatanna up close and smash his lips against Zatanna's. Zatanna returning the kiss and wraps both of her arms around the ultimate life form. The two then engage in an intimate liplock. They start kissing intimately with Shadow rubbing his hands all over Zatanna's body and touching her ass as the two got into it. Zatanna softly moan, feeling Shadow's hand touching her rear and Zatanna suddenly deepen the kiss with the ultimate life form. Soon, Shadow then pin Zatanna against the wall and lifts up her right leg to sooth and rub her leg while the two kiss. Zatanna again moan softly and she begin to kiss the black blur hard showing him affection and letting him know that she desperately want the ultimate life form and wants him to take her here and now and drive it into her._

 _While the two kept kissing, Zatanna run down her hand over to Shadow's crotch. She start feeling Shadow's bulge in his pants feeling how hard his erection grew to its full size. With that, the magician begin to rub it including squeezing it. This made Shadow to groan when he felt his bulge being squeeze by Zatanna but he didn't care, the ultimate life form was focusing on kissing Zatanna and getting freaky with the magician. Suddenly, they begin to wrestle their tongues for dominance as it wrestle with one another, rubbing against each other in a heated French kiss. They wrestle their tongues for a whole minutes before resuming back to their heated kiss._

 _The two had made out for minutes now and didn't bother stopping while they get intimate. Seconds after, Shadow let go of Zatanna's leg and stop kissing her and went on to kiss her by the neck. Zatanna bit her lips, maintaining her moans as she takes it, wrapping her arms around the ultimate life form not wanting to let him go. The black blur played with her body as he squeezes her tits nice and tight before letting them go and proceed to grab on her ass before giving a nice hard smack that had Zatanna yelp in excitement._

 _The magician felt like she's in cloud nine. She felt twice the arousal coming to her way and the way how Shadow play and fondle with her body, she's starting to get extremely horny. In fact, her snatch suddenly start to leak out her wet fluids from how aroused she is and how hot she's become from the heat of the pleasure. Shadow rub Zatanna's crotch and can feel the wetness that dampening her black pants including her panties._

" _Oh Shadow… I can't take it anymore…" Zatanna moaned._

 _Hearing Zatanna moan, he would continue to tease her a bit and with that, the ultimate life form would pull out Zatanna's breasts out and begin sucking on them giving Zatanna a warmup before what is going to come later on. Zatanna closed her eyes and moan and she still wrap her arms around Shadow begging him to give her more and begging him to take her. With how tall Zatanna is than Shadow, she looks down, watching seductively how Shadow sucking on her breasts and how Shadow had played with her body._

" _Mmm… John never pleasure me like this before. You're a natural Shadow." Zatanna moaned._

 _Shadow pulls away from Zatanna's breasts before he can speak._

" _I'm full of surprises." Shadow retorted as he resume to suck on the magician's tits._

 _The black and red hedgehog fondle with Zatanna's breasts while he suck on them. Zatanna slowly let go of Shadow and allow the ultimate life form play and have fun with her voluptuous body. The ultimate life form continued to impress Zatanna of how he pleasure her, he was having a blast with Zatanna's body. Shadow went on to suck Zatanna's breasts for four minutes then he would go on and kiss Zatanna a little more to resume playing with her body. Zatanna let out a soft moan, she bit her bottom lips trying to maintain her moans as Shadow continue to make her feel extremely good._

 _A minute after, Shadow stop kissing Zatanna by the neck and stop playing with her voluptuous body so he let her go while Zatanna still had her hands wrap around the ultimate life form. Shadow look into her blue eyes and smirked._

" _What do you say we take this at a private place that's quiet don't you think?" Shadow suggested._

" _Yeah, you just read my mind. Allow me to get us to my place."_

 _Shadow nodded so he back away with Zatanna holding onto Shadow, he slide down his hand and smacks her ass before grabbing it. This earn a loud squeal from Zatanna so she uses her spell to teleport themselves to Zatanna's apartment._

* * *

 _Elsewhere, Zatanna's Apartment…_

 _Shadow and Zatanna arrive to Zatanna's apartment and appear to be in a bedroom. The two resume kissing with Shadow groping on her tit and her ass while he kisses the magician. It didn't take that long as the kiss went on for only three minutes, Zatanna depart her lips away from Shadow then uses her magic to push the ultimate life form down to the bed on his back. Zatanna slowly walks to the bed sexily showing a bit of her sex appeal. She then got down on her knees and uses her magic to undress Shadow's pants._

" _Let's set your little "friend" free who is dying to get some fresh air." Zatanna suggested._

 _With her magic, Zatanna strip Shadow's pants and boxers off to unveil his erection. Zatanna gaze at Shadow's ten inch penis, she stare at it as it was throbbing and couldn't help herself but to lick her lips. Zatanna wraps it around with her hand and gives it a nice stroke to give it a nice massage. Zatanna begin to jerk it off to perform a handjob. This in the result made Shadow to moan as Zatanna massages his length, the magician smile and increase the pace to jerk it a little fast and jerk him off hard. Zatanna giving it a nice warm up, getting Shadow nice and hard before she can take it the next level. Spending about two minutes of stroking Shadow's length, all of sudden Zatanna look to Shadow with that same seductive smile._

" _Mind if I get a taste of your ultimate cock, Shadow?" Zatanna asked._

 _Shadow nodded giving Zatanna permission. And so Zatanna engulfs Shadow's penis inside her mouth and suddenly she starts to bops her head to suck it in. Shadow lean back, closes his eyes and moan while Zatanna work on her magic to pleasure Shadow. Zatanna sucking Shadow off, sucking his cock as she bops her head back and forth in motion, she tasting the ultimate life form's flesh and lets out a soft moan while she sucks his length. It had Zatanna to bop her head a little fast to suck him hard. Zatanna set her hands on Shadow's thighs and concentrate with her pace and speed to service the ultimate life form._

 _While working her magic on Shadow, Zatanna uses her tongue inside her mouth to rub the length, even twirling the head around with her tongue to add twice the pleasure. This caught Shadow off guard and it made him let out a soft moan from the black blur himself, he start to enjoy the pleasure as Zatanna continuously to give him more. The magician began sucking the length hard as she can, even she start to go faster for two minutes to increase the pleasure for Shadow rapidly. All of sudden, Zatanna turn things up a notch as she pulls away from the ultimate life form's length and grabs a handful of Shadow's rod and proceed to lick it as if she's licking a popsicle. Shadow continue to moan as Zatanna became like a pro when she work her magic, servicing him with her unbelievable talent to have Shadow moan to her._

" _Ah…" Shadow moaned._

" _Mmm… he taste so good." Zatanna moaned._

 _As Zatanna licking Shadow's rod, the intense heat is driving her crazy and how the way she's pleasuring Shadow has gotten her extremely wet. To keep her composure, she slide down her free hand inside her pants and insert two of her fingers inside her snatch and she begin to finger herself, masturbating as she continues to suck Shadow off. Shadow continue to moan and Zatanna licks his shaft for a few more seconds then she then resumes to suck it again and this time Zatanna bops her head as fast as she can adding twice the pleasure when she sucks it nice and hard. Her hand wrap around his length and twists it around even jerking it off adding more of the ecstasy into the black hedgehog._

 _Shadow look over to Zatanna, watching the magician sucking his cock like a hooker with amusement. The ultimate life form reach his hand over Zatanna's head and clutches it then have Zatanna to move her head faster and getting her to suck him harder and so she did. Zatanna kept staring at Shadow, giving Shadow that slutty look while she sucks him off._

" _Yeah there you go, suck that cock whore." Shadow demanded as the black arms instincts begin kicking in._

 _This got Zatanna crazy and she continue to service Shadow as long as she can while masturbating herself. She moaned uncontrollably as she couldn't control herself any longer. The pleasure itself has gotten the best out of the magician and her mind can only think about is pleasure and ecstasy itself. Zatanna now desperately wanting Shadow badly from the way she servicing him with her mouth. The fellatio went on for ten minutes now and the black blur look into Zatanna's blue eyes. He can see the hungry look, the look of desperation, begging to get fucked and so after another minute or two to enjoy Zatanna's blowjob a little more, Shadow finally get Zatanna to stop and she then ejects his penis out from the magician's mouth._

 _Zatanna had a dirty idea in mind so she uses her magic to impress Shadow greatly. Wondering what Zatanna is planning to do that is when Zatanna pulls out her wand and begin to enchant herself by speaking the language backwards to complete the spell._

" _tsaerb emoceb reggib!" Zatanna enchanted._

 _Shadow get the better view when Zatanna use a magic spell that enlarges her breasts from a c-cup into a GG-cup breasts. Her breasts pulls out from her corset and Zatanna start wrapping Shadow's cock around it and proceeds to move them to perform a paizuri for the ultimate life form. Shadow started moaning as he felt like he's getting a massage from the magician's massive tits as they were rubbing his length._

" _Damn…" Shadow moaned._

" _Like it when my big tits massaging your cock?" Zatanna cooed._

" _Yeah, don't stop."_

" _I don't plan to baby, just relax and let me make you feel much better."_

 _Zatanna continue with her paizuri, giving Shadow a nice tittyfuck as she move her hips nice and fast to increase the pleasure for the ultimate life form. Shadow moan once again and his eyes narrowing over to Zatanna's massive tits, he feel the heat around his penis from the way they rub and massage his length taking him into greater heights. The ultimate life form smile down at Zatanna with Zatanna returning her seductive smile, it turned her one greatly just to see Shadow smile and eyeing on her tits. She wanted the ultimate life form so badly. All of the teasing is gotten her riled up, gotten her extremely horny that she can't control herself any longer. Zatanna spit on Shadow's penis and rapidly moves her tits and massages his cock nice and hard making lewd sounds with her paizuri._

 _The magician had enjoy teasing Shadow, hearing Shadow moaning, groaning is like music to her ears and it still turned her on. Zatanna squeezes her tits together and grinds them while massaging the black blur's cock in between causing Shadow to groan a little loud. Zatanna let out a soft moan from how wet she's becoming and she couldn't wait to have Shadow inside her and take her to forget about her ex-boyfriend. Zatanna's paizuri resume for seven minute or more as Zatanna didn't bother stopping. She kept going going and getting Shadow's cock nice and hard for her so he can fuck her like crazy and that is what she's looking forward to._

 _When those minutes are finally up and Zatanna thought that Shadow had enough, Zatanna finally stop her titjob and pulls away from the ultimate life form._

 _After the paizuri is done, Zatanna seductively licks her lips and jiggle her breasts to play with them for the fun of it then slides down her hands to reinserts her hand in her pants and finger herself once again. The magician continue gazing at the ultimate life form's penis for only two minutes then stop fingering herself so she pulls her hands out from her pants and as her juices coating on her fingers._

" _Looks like someone is extremely wet." Shadow noticed._

" _I can't take it anymore Shadow, take me right now!" Zatanna demanded._

 _Shadow smirk knowing it's that time for the big event and so Shadow then begin to sit up and strip off his clothes and his shoes off. Zatanna did the same as she took off her clothes and her high heel boots and tosses her threads to the side. Both of them got extremely comfortable and Zatanna wastes no time to climb on the bed and lie down on her back and rested her head on a pillow. She then spread her legs nice and wide and fingers herself, also Zatanna rub her breast to keep her composure and maintaining her moans by biting her bottom lip. Shadow got in front of Zatanna to her right side and jerks himself off and points his erection._

" _How about you give it a nice little massage with your mouth before I get to work on your pussy." Shadow demanded._

 _Zatanna nodded and engulfs Shadow's cock back inside her mouth and sucks it in and gives him a little more of her fellatio. This time around, Shadow's moans begin to get a little loud as he is enjoying Zatanna's fellatio more and more from the way how Zatanna sucks it off. Shadow look down, watching Zatanna giving him more and more loving with her mouth and she bops her head faster to increase the amount of pleasure for the ultimate life form. Zatanna begin to leak out her juices yet again from how wet she's become._

 _Looking over her snatch, Shadow knew that she was nice and ready for him so another minute Shadow pulls away out of Zatanna's mouth and proceed to get in position on top of her. Her hold both of her legs by grabbing her by the thighs, the ultimate life form readied himself and points his erection up against Zatanna's womb. Knowing that Zatanna wants this so without asking, Shadow gets right into it as he pushes his shaft nice and slow inside of Zatanna's snatch then gives it a nice quick powerful thrust to penetrate her right inside causing Zatanna to scream._

 _Once his rod is inside her snatch, Shadow proceed to thrust it in and gives her what she wanted for what she has been craving for and that is the ultimate loving along with the ultimate pleasure Zatanna's desired. Smiling down at the magician, Shadow knew that Zatanna wanted it and wants Shadow to give it her nice and hard just by looking in her eyes. Without further ado, the ultimate life form begin to deliver his ultimate but powerful thrusting into Zatanna's vagina. This even sends waves of pleasure inside of the magician and the pleasure that Zatanna is feeling right now is making her go crazy and loving it so far._

 _Shadow smirked as to see Zatanna moaning, he increases his speed and gives it to her not wasting no time for any warmup or teasing so he just went along to pound her. Clutching her thighs tight, Shadow begin pounding her insides nice and hard with ultimate power building into his thrust. He recalled that Zatanna wanted to see what his power can do and to fulfill that promise, Shadow deliver more of his ultimate loving into the magician and the pleasure slowly driving Zatanna crazy._

" _Uh, uh, UH! Oh fuck your cock feels so good Shadow! Harder! Fuck me harder!" Zatanna moaned._

" _*Laugh* You never had anything like this don't you bitch!?" Shadow taunted._

" _No! No I haven't! Constantine never fuck me this good before! It's all your Shadow, make me your bitch!"_

 _Hearing her demands loud and clear, the ultimate life form put more power into his speed as he goes faster including more power into his thrusting. This in the result causes Zatanna's body to rocking rapidly as it is going back and forth. Also the bed begin to squeak and shake as the headboard start to bang against the wall from how hard, how fast Shadow had thrusted the magician. Shadow kept his evil smirk when he pounds Zatanna, he even notices Zatanna gripping the sheets nice and tight and her toes start curling. He knew that she's lost in ecstasy from how he gave it to her, hearing her voice as the way she moan to Shadow and begging for more out of him, Shadow gives Zatanna what she wanted and add twice the power as he begin to pump his penis harder and suddenly, Shadow went balls deep inside Zatanna in every inch. Each and every thrust sending Zatanna waves of pleasure, she can feel the sexual energy fueling her that drove her insane._

 _Suddenly, Zatanna's moans got louder that it filled her bedroom with her loud moaning and suddenly begin to cry out of ecstasy. Zatanna now can really feel it and how Shadow is giving it to her, the magician being crying out of pleasure and hollering Shadow's name as he continuously give her the time of her life and fill her up with more of his ultimate loving and shoe the magician why he is the ultimate life form._

" _Yes! YES! YES SHADOW YES! YOUR COCK IS TEARING ME APART!" Zatanna cried._

" _Tell me how much you love this ultimate cock!?" Shadow taunted once more._

" _I love it Shadow, I fucking love it! You're splitting my mind apart! It feels so damn good!"_

 _Shadow loving to hear Zatanna loving the pleasure so he gives her a lot more. With that, the ultimate life form continue thrusting and kept going like the energizer for over twenty minutes and Shadow did not bother stopping. Shadow once again goes balls deep inside Zatanna for a few more seconds that earned him quite a few loud screams, loud cries from the magician that filled the room with her loud moaning once again._

" _YES! YEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS! OOOOOOOOOHHHHH! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH! OH SHADOW GIVE IT TO ME!" Zatanna screamed._

 _After three more minutes after, Shadow begin to switch position when Zatanna reach her limit and had an orgasm from all of the pleasure she's in. Shadow pulls Zatanna close and lifts her up. He then finds himself lying down on his back with Zatanna sitting on top of Shadow on his lap. Zatanna began to move her hips, shaking them, and bouncing them on the black blur's lap and receiving more of his loving into her body. Zatanna then closed her eyes as she pressed down her hand on the bed, the magician was lost in pleasure, she felt like she's in cloud nine while she's making sweet and dirty love to the ultimate life form. Shadow had place and rest his hands on Zatanna by the thighs so that he can watch her ride him and allow her to take over. Shadow even sooth her thighs to calm her down a bit but that didn't did the trick when all of sudden Zatanna increases the speed of her hips to move and bouncing them fast as she can for more of his ultimate loving._

 _As Zatanna ride the ultimate life form, she can feel Shadow's rod pushing deeper into her womb in every inch from the way how she move her hips. Even Zatanna felt the waves of ecstasy flowing through her body that drove her insane. From all of this pleasure and the loving that Zatanna is in, she suddenly sat up and places her hands behind her head and continuously moaning in pure ecstasy. Shadow wrap his hands around her waist and suddenly Zatanna bounces her hips harder with a rapid pace wanting more from the ultimate life form. Shadow then smile and watches in amusement of how Zatanna moving her hips and how loud she moan to him._

" _Oh Shadow… oh Shadow you're going to make me CUM!" Zatanna moaned._

" _Move your hips just like that, show me what you got." Shadow said with a smirk._

 _Showing Shadow what she can really do, Zatanna continue to move her hips harder as she can. To add on to their intimate sex, Zatanna then use her magic and perform a spell. With the spell being activated, Zatanna suddenly move her hips faster than before and she didn't bother to stop as her moans gotten louder than before. Shadow watching her with an amusing smile and so he continues to enjoy the sex with the magician and Zatanna was out of control._

 _Zatanna had made her bed shaking uncontrollably from how fast she move her hips, the headboard bang against the wall so hard that it created a dent from how many times it kept banging. Shadow slide down his hands and grasps onto Zatanna's ass and delivers a hard smack earning a loud yelp from the magician._

" _Yes! Punish me Shadow! PUNISH ME! I'VE BEEN A NAUGHTY GIRL AND I DEERVE TO BE PUNSISHED!" Zatanna shouted._

 _The ultimate life form smirked and suddenly he begin to pound the bricks out of the magician, Zatanna begin hollering, screaming out in pure ecstasy. Her body suddenly collapse down on Shadow's body and her lips pressed down to Shadow's so that she can share an intimate but a freaky kiss with the ultimate life form. Zatanna once again moan but this time she moan while she kisses Shadow as they makeout intimately while enjoying this insane freaky sex with one another. The ultimate life form and the magician continue kissing and Zatanna being on top of Shadow for thirty minutes or more. That is until Shadow allow Zatanna to take control and she moves her hips faster in incredible speed with her spell still active. Zatanna look over her shoulder, watches how her ass cheeks jiggle, bouncing as she move and ride Shadow. She notices his hand still grabbing her ass that made her smile._

 _While Zatanna had been riding on him, Shadow leans in and start sucking her massive breasts to give them the treatment they deserve. Giving her breasts the attention, Shadow went on to fondle with her breasts while he suck on them to arouse Zatanna quite a bit. Even he lick her nipples to get a better taste of her and even made her scream. Zatanna look down at Shadow, looking at him seductively as he suck on her breasts and giving the magician lots and LOTS of loving he can deliver._

" _Right there Shadow, right there! Suck on my titties harder! Give me more!" Zatanna moaned._

 _Shadow accepted her request and went on to suck Zatanna's breasts hard for her to enjoy. He went on to have fun with the magician's breasts for four minutes now. Once those minutes are up, the ultimate life form then decides to switch it up a notch and that is switching positions once more. Shadow had Zatanna climbing off of him and had her in all fours with her legs spread nice and wide. Shadow behind Zatanna up close and had insert his rod back inside her snatch and resume to pound her away, thrusting hard with ultimate power build into his thrusting. Zatanna look over her shoulder with her hands gripping the sheets as Shadow gives it to her in a good old fashion doggystyle. The ultimate life form resting his hands onto her firm round ass and speeding up the pace to give her a lot of loving._

 _Zatanna started moaning once more uncontrollably, the black blur gives her a nice hard smack on the ass and puts his back into it with all of his might to go all out. Shadow knew that Zatanna wanted more for him so he gives her what she wants and fuck her like crazy like a savage animal. Each and every thrust given to Zatanna send the magician into complete overdrive. This had Zatanna scream from the top of her lungs, going psycho over the ultimate loving from the ultimate life form himself._

" _Yes! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS! OH FUCK! FUCK ME SHADOW, FUCK ME LIKE AN ANIMAL YOU ARE! GIVE ME EVERYTHING YOU GOT!" Zatanna screamed._

 _The ultimate life form laughed and continues on pumping his penis harder and faster at the same time. Zatanna couldn't stop moaning as the black hedgehog kept on going and didn't bother stopping. Zatanna knew she is for a wonderful treat and continues enjoying the sex with the ultimate life form. She had been thinking about the pleasure throughout the night with Shadow and didn't even bother thought about her ex-boyfriend: John Constantine. She didn't give a damn about him and forget about him and focusing and enjoying the sex she's having with Shadow. Zatanna roll her eyes backwards to her skull seconds later when Shadow begin to drill his cock deeper in a rapid pace and continue to drill her nice and deep._

 _Zatanna can feel Shadow pushing his cock deep that she felt like she has a bulge in her stomach. The pleasure itself gotten the best from Zatanna and the magician couldn't help but to scream and hollering the ultimate life form's name as Shadow continues to pound her. Shadow even pins the magician against the headboard while he drills his penis deeper into her womb. Hitting the right g-spot causing Zatanna to once again scream out loud. His pelvis smacking against her ass cheeks that causes the loud sound of slapping, each and every thrust delivering third time the pleasure into the magician. Shadow then begin to laugh evilly as the black arms instincts still in control and the ultimate life form continues with Zatanna's punishment._

" _Uh! Uh! Uh! UH! IT'S SO DEEP! HARDER SHADOW, FUCK ME!" Zatanna shouted._

" _Tell me who owns this body!?" Shadow asked delivering some more of his ultimate thrusting._

" _It's yours!"_

" _Say it again."_

" _It's yours Shadow!"_

 _Shadow spanked Zatanna's ass and deliver more or his hardcore thrusts with powerful force._

" _I said: Who. Owns. This. BODY!?" Shadow asked while deliver each and every thrust hard and deep into the magician._

 _Zatanna then lost it and crying out in pure ecstasy with that wide silly smile. She can't help but to moan and going crazy over Shadow._

" _It's yours, it's yours, it's yours, it's yours,_ _ **IT'S YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOURS!**_ _" Zatanna snapped._

 _Shadow begin to laugh evilly and continues on punishing Zatanna and thrusting her harder than before with intense strength._

" _You never had anything like this didn't you!?" Shadow taunted._

" _No! Constantine never give me this type of pleasure before! My body is yours and only yours Shadow!" Zatanna admitted._

" _Take all of this ultimate cock you slut!"_

" _YES! I'm a slut and I'm only your slut Shadow! Fuck me! Fuck me as much as you like!"_

 _The ultimate life form world continue pumping his shaft hard and fast into Zatanna as minutes pass by and those minutes then turn into hours. Shadow was impressed how Zatanna kept up with him no matter how hard, how fast he pumped his cock into her vagina. Shadow glad that Zatanna is enjoying the extreme punish and the intimate sex so with that the two continue with their sweet and dirty love for over an hour now. Zatanna didn't stop moaning as she kept going nonstop, the pleasure was too much for her but she didn't care as long as she's enjoying it so far with the ultimate life form._

 _Soon, Shadow start to feel he's getting closer and moments away to reach his limit. Zatanna can feel the ultimate life form twitching inside, throbbing rapidly knowing he's about to climax. Shadow continue to pound Zatanna's insides and showing more of his power for three more minutes or so. After a couple more thrusts, Shadow hits the last one and suddenly the ultimate life form gritted his teeth, groaning loud as he can when he finally reaches his limit._

 _And so the black blur Shadow begin ejaculating, he shoots up a big load of his cum inside Zatanna's vagina that fills her insides with his spunk. With Shadow shooting a nice load inside Zatanna with a good drop, he then pulls away from Zatanna seconds after knowing that he wants to finish her off with his signature. Zatanna turn around and lie down on her back resting her head on a pillow. Her right hand fondling her right breast while her left hand fingering her snatch with the two of her fingers: index and middle fingers. Zatanna stares at Shadow with the same seductive smile with bedroom eyes. Even she lick her lips in a lusting manner._

 _Shadow smiles at the magician so he jerks himself off for a few more seconds with lewd sounds. Zatanna softly moan to turn the hedgehog on which it did the trick. Shadow groan once more and he finally shoots more of his spunk out of his erection and gives Zatanna a nice cumshot. First, Shadow splashes his sperm on face and shoot a little bit in her mouth when Zatanna open her mouth and sticks out her tongue to get a better taste of his cum, even there some little portions of Shadow's seed on her hair. Second, Shadow shoots his spunk on Zatanna's breasts earning a soft moan from the magician. Third, he spurts more of it on her stomach. Fourth, he shots it on her arms. Fifth, he splashes his load on the magician's crotch. And sixth, Shadow splashes more of his spunk on Zatanna's thighs and legs._

 _After the cumshot, Shadow finally finishes up with Zatanna's face and breasts, their sweet and dirty love making finally came to an end with Shadow sat and take it easy. Zatanna now covered in Shadow's cum, she wipes it off from her face and licks it off from the fingers while she lets out another soft moan._

" _Mmm… that was the insane sex that I've ever had in my entire life. You're really good Shadow. Wonder Woman is right about you, you are beyond amazing." Zatanna said catching her breath._

" _I always show why I'm the ultimate life form. It's a fact. So then, did you enjoy the sex?" Shadow asked look over to Zatanna._

" _Hell yeah… words cannot describe how outstanding the sex was. You really gave it to me."_

" _I can be aggressive at times when it comes to pleasuring women in bed."_

" _I know this is going to sound bold but… would you like to have my phone number?"_

" _What for if I might ask?"_

" _If you need someone to talk to, if you ever need any help fighting an enemy, or to hang out sometime. Or better yet, we can setup a private event like this again if you like."_

" _Is that so? Well then, sure I don't mind having your number."_

" _Great. Also, I know we're both single and you're having relationship issues. If you ever happen to start a relationship again, give me a call. I don't mind being your girlfriend."_

" _Then it's settled. I better get going."_

 _Shadow stood up from the bed and look for his clothes to put his threads and shoes back on before taking his leave. Before Shadow would put his clothes on and take his departure, Zatanna stop him there._

" _Leaving so soon?" Zatanna asked._

" _Don't you have some important event you need to attend?" Shadow inquired._

" _No. I don't have any plans for the night. I might as well spend more time with you and hopefully you can fuck me again. That is if you still got some energy left in you?"_

" _Still want more of the ultimate life form I see?"_

" _Yeah. So what do you say handsome, want to give this girl more of her punishment since I've been a naughty girl?"_

 _Shadow shrug his shoulders thinking why not._

" _I got nothing to do so why not." Shadow shrugged._

" _Well then, come back to bed." Zatanna suggested with her finger and flashes him with bedroom eyes._

 _And so, Shadow joins with Zatanna back in bed and the both then continue with their dirty love making as they had sex through the night and both of them didn't bother stopping._

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty Three ya'll! That is going to be Zatanna from DC Comics the Justice League: Dark version of it. I like this version, thought it would be hella sexy to add her into the fray and get a chance with the ultimate life form in this hot and steamy chapter. If not FREAKY! Anyways, I hope all of you Shadow the Hedgehog fans enjoy the chapter. Tune in next time to see who will be the next lucky lady to get a chance with the ultimate life form and help him ease his pain in the next chapter. Until then everyone, Read and Review and I'll see you all on the next update.**

 **Lil' Soniq out!**


	24. Zangya

Chapter 24: A Bluish prize of Ecstasy

"So Zatanna and I continue having sex throughout the entire night until six in the morning." Shadow concluded to end his tale of his time with Zatanna.

"*Whistle* You really did gave it to her Shads. And for that, she wanted to be your girlfriend." Sonic exclaimed.

"Indeed. After that, she gave me her number like she promised and we went on to our separate ways. But we do keep in touch and we became good friends."

"Did she got back with this John Constantine guy?"

"She said she was thinking about it but she isn't sure. If she did then I wish her the best of luck and hopefully they can work things out."

"Me too. I hope everything goes well if they did get back together. But if she doesn't want to get back with Constantine, there is always you and you know she can treat you right and not lie behind your back. Including Black Widow."

"Yeah. I know…"

"So enough about Zatanna so let's just move on to the next girl."

"Agreed."

"So Shads, who is the next girl that you knock boots with?"

Just when Shadow could answer and tell his tale, he suddenly felt some vibration in his pants knowing it was his phone that it made a song letting him know that he got a text message.

"Excuse me, Sonic." Shadow said excusing himself.

"No problem, take your time." Sonic insisted as he munch on some potato chips.

Shadow check his message by pulling out his phone and click to see right after activate his password. The black blur look to see Zatanna's name so he presses her name to see the message. It was a picture of Zatanna posing sexily in the picture. She stroke a pose with her hand behind her head and showing off her cleavage with her white corset and it looked to be loosen up a bit almost showing her perky tits. Zatanna wink in the camera with her lips puckering up. Plus, she wrote the message which it saying: _Hey there you handsome hedgehog, how are you? I haven't gotten back with Constantine and all I can think about is you. Give me a call sometime if you want to get together and maybe we can start a relationship together. Also, this body is all yours if you ever want a piece of my ass again. XOXO._

Shadow smirked, shaking his head as he looks at the picture and puts his cell phone away. Sonic look over to Shadow after he see the message.

"So who messaged you?" Sonic asked.

"That will be Zatanna." Shadow responded.

"Wanting a piece of you again?"

"Yes. That's right."

"You got a reputation when it comes to women Shadow. So back to my question…"

"Right. Now then, this one is the time when I fought in a tournament and won. That is when I encounter a… interesting villain."

"Interesting villain huh? This I gotta hear, so who is this woman? Is she hot?"

"Yeah if not beautiful and attractive. This woman I met who works for Bojack who wanted to destroy the world and this woman's name is **Zangya**."

"Whoa! Wait, you join the tournament. What kind of tournament?"

"A fighting tournament that I won when I was still trying to clear my mind whenever I think about Rouge how she cheated on me. Also, I join with Goku's friends to have a bit of fun."

"Oh. I see. So that didn't explain to me on how you helped the Z Fighters to defeat and stop this Bojack guy before he can destroy the world."

"I was getting right into that. Now then, it all begin when I fought a few opponents and won the tournament. I was just heading off to claim my prize…"

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _Shadow had join in the tournament to fight and compete. He didn't go easy on the other fighters as he give them the taste of their own medicine and isn't the type of hedgehog that would go soft. The ultimate life form show his aggression, showing his power as he fought to win the prize. Unbeknownst, the fighters would be in the rude of wakening._

 _The ultimate life form was too busy fighting and competing in the tournament. Shadow had easily took down many and many fighters, his opponents that could try to bring the ultimate life form down. Shadow put out all the stops and show them no mercy and letting his aggression out right after he had flashbacks about Rouge and how she lied to him behind his back. He forget about all of that and not let it get into his head so he continue to fight and not lose his focus. Shadow had just finish up taking down a few more opponents that were coming at him._

 _Shadow look around and see that the few of his opponents were down and out and is pronounced that he is the winner._

" _Well… looks like I won. Time I collect my prize and get out of here." Shadow said._

 _Shadow was just about to take his leave to collect his prize. Sudden, Shadow then suddenly sense some strange energy but strong. He stop his tracks and look around but only to see a figure. Shadow wonder who the person is until the figure reviewed to be a beautiful and attractive woman. She appears to have long, curly orange hair, bluish skin, blue eyes, and pointed ears. She wears a white jacket and pants with gold buckles, gold, pointed necklace and earrings, a blue undershirt, black pull-on sleeves, a purple sash, and yellow and black boots._

 _The woman begin to smile and stares at the ultimate life form._

" _Who in the hell are you?" Shadow asked demanding to know who this mysterious woman is._

 _Right before Shadow knew, the woman charges at Shadow and go for the attack that is until Shadow blocked the first punch and push her back. The woman then begin to power up her ki which Shadow did the same as he activate his Chaos Boost to get right into the fight._

" _Finally, a real fight." Shadow said cracking his neck._

 _The woman smirked as she and Shadow charge at one another and engage in a rapid punch and kicks as they go at it. They went on for a few seconds until Shadow delivers the first it by punching her in the stomach and high knee kicks the woman up in the air but Shadow grabs by the ankle of her boot and slams her down. Just when the ultimate life form could deliver a quick final blow, the woman kicks Shadow away and tosses a green energy sphere over at the ultimate life form but he blocks it away causes it to explode but it skid a feet away from the woman._

 _The mercenary then gets back up on her feet and charges at Shadow and kicks him right in the face and deliver a punch right to the jaw and knee kicks Shadow in the abdomen and smacked him in the face. This then pissed off the hedgehog and he starts fuming. With that, Shadow deliver a brutal punch right to the woman's face and sends her flying and crashing through a boulder and hits the ground. Shadow teleported behind using Chaos Control and shot a fully charged Chaos Spear using Chaos Lance. The woman then dodges away Shadow's ability and use her ability as well. The woman begin shooting a barrage of ki energy blasts to deal with great damage. Shadow got out of there in the nick of time and away from the woman._

 _After he dodges away the barrage of ki energy blasts, the woman appear behind Shadow out of nowhere and go for a kick but Shadow blocks the kick with his arm and grabs the woman by the neck and slams her down to the ground and start to pummel her but the woman counters Shadow as see brought him down and goes for the arm bar. Shadow uses his strength to counter her back and lifts her off from his and she lands down on the ground on her feet. Shadow deliver a powerful punch that send the woman flying a few feet away but she recover back quickly and begin to charge up her energy sphere and hurls it over at the ultimate life form._

 _Shadow kicks it away in the air and causes it to explode. The woman then charge at Shadow and goes for a flying kick but Shadow counters her with a high knee kick and slam his fist down striking the woman and hits her back down to the ground. Shadow then shot a chaos spear at her that penetrate through her and electrocuting her and afterwards Shadow dash ahead and delivers a powerful punch with red flame-like energy aura into his hand and sends the woman crashing against a nearby boulder with her back._

 _Shadow rushes ahead and attacks the woman head on however, the space pirate teleported using Z Vanish causing Shadow to break through the boulder and shatters it into pieces. The pirate reappears and holds out her hands towards Shadow. The ultimate life form turn around and just about to charge but something stopped him, some strange thread captured Shadow and force him to stood still as the woman smirked of this idea she had plotted and got the ultimate life form where she wants him. Shadow struggled free from the grasp but the thread slowly zapping away of his power and energy. The pirate begin to laugh and watches the black hedgehog struggle to get free from the thread._

" _You can't escape my Psycho Thread. The more your struggle, the more power zapping away out of you." The woman said draining Shadow's energy._

" _Is that so? You think you can hold the ultimate life form? NO ONE CAN!" Shadow countered._

 _Shadow let out a loud roar and suddenly powers up, resisting being tangled by the psycho thread. The woman look on in surprise as Shadow uses his power and breaks free from her grasp and dispersing the thread that hold him. The pirate growled in frustration and charges at Shadow with full speed as she had just about enough._

" _You can't win!" the woman shouted._

 _Shadow turned around and struck the woman on her abdomen with brute force. The woman clutch her stomach and groaning in pain. Shadow grabs her by the head and knee kicks the woman right in the face and delivers a punch right to the woman's face that cause her to stumble backwards groaning in pain. The ultimate life form then start pummeling the woman with serious amount of rapid and hardcore punches showing his ultimate power against the pirate. Shadow again knee kicks the woman in the chin and then grabs her by the head then second, holds her by the hair and swung her around. The woman screamed as Shadow swing her around only for a few times then seconds after, he tosses her away and she crashes through a rock boulder. The crash creates the pieces of rubble and the woman slowly brought herself back up to his feet. The woman shakes the pain off and charges at Shadow with full force._

 _She struck Shadow by his abdomen with her elbow and kicks him sending Shadow flying away from the pirate. The woman then start to use her techniques and with that, she charges at Shadow and begin her assault with her stylish kicks and punches beating down to black hedgehog. After seconds of knocking Shadow off, she finish off her beatdown with a kick and sends Shadow down to the ground. The woman shot a barrage of green energy balls at the ultimate life form and shoots a full powered energy ball to add twice the damage to the ultimate life form._

 _Just when the woman thought she had Shadow defeated, not until Shadow who survived the explosion, survived the assault, and survived the attack. Shadow still had his Chaos Boost active, he then begin drawing out more energy as when he takes off his inhibitor rings to increases his power._

" _Now you've pissed me off." Shadow cursed._

 _Using his power and speed, Shadow charges at the space soldier and elbowed her in the abdomen then grabs her by the neck and tosses her a feet away and hits the ground. Shadow bring his right hand back to his left and charges up his special technique. The space soldier rushes towards Shadow to put an end to this fight once and for all. Before the woman could react and do anything, Shadow then went on to shoot a fully charged Chaos Spear that send the space soldier flying and hits the ground to weaken her using Chaos Lance._

 _After the fight, Shadow look to see the space soldier who has taken heavy damage from him and the fight ended here and now for Shadow pulling out all the stops._

 _The woman then seem to be weakened and Shadow deactivate his Chaos Boost. With the fight is over, Shadow slowly walk over to the woman and crosses his arms when he approach her closely._

" _Ok, enough with the fighting. Now I want some answers: who are you and what's your goal?" Shadow demanded._

 _The woman then smile and begin to charge at Shadow, catching him off guard with a rushing attack and begin pummeling Shadow with numerous attacks up in the air and after a couple of strikes, she delivers a brutal kick that sends Shadow back down to the ground and descends down to the ground. Shadow slowly got back up to his feet surprising the woman as she watches the black hedgehog getting back up after being pummeled like that._

" _If you must know, I'm Zangya and I'm one of the space pirates. I must say you're kind of cute. For a hedgehog." Zangya said finally speaking to the black blur._

" _What's your goal, what are you planning?" Shadow questioned, brushing himself off ad brushing off the pain._

" _Our plan is to subjugate the entire universe and Earth is our first target. If you must know, our fearless leader Bojack and he won't rest until we dominate and destroy the universe."_

" _There's no way that you're destroying the world. Not when I'm around and you're going to have to go through me."_

" _*Laugh* Oh I doubt it. However, I don't care about any of that after all Bojack never treats me and the other members at its best. Which is why I have an idea in mind cutie."_

" _An idea? Are you planning to kill me?"_

" _No. If you can hear me out what I have to say I would tell you. That involves with you Shadow the Hedgehog."_

" _How do you know my name?"_

" _We was watching the tournament and that's how I know and see your name on the list even the picture."_

" _Alright, I'll bite so get the talking or my fist will make you talk."_

" _Very well then, my ideas is this: I will happen to help you stop and kill Bojack… if…"_

" _If what exactly? There is a catch right?"_

" _That's right, I'll help you kill Bojack if you can make me cum."_

" _You mean have sex with you?"_

" _Precisely. I haven't had sex for so long and I'm itching for it if not craving for some cock and I think you can be the one that will provide some for me. So what do you say handsome, care to give this woman a good time?"_

" _No. I don't exactly trust you on this. Knowing you work for Bojack, there is no way I won't sleep with the likes of you."_

" _Oh is that so. That's too bad, you're the ultimate life form and here I thought you were supposed to be tough and can take on anything. I guess someone like me can't handle someone like you. I wonder if you're too chicken to sleep with someone like me?"_

 _This of course caught the black blur's interest. Hearing how Zangya taunt him like that, gave Shadow second thoughts about her request. Shadow then start to remember that this could be an extension of her prize knowing he just won the tournament a few minutes ago before engaging in a fight with Zangya._

" _Hmm… I just won the tournament and didn't collect my prize. At least not yet and Bojack and the other Space pirates like Zangya are roaming around terrorizing everyone in their path. Even Zangya just taunted me… hmm, I guess I made up my mind so I'll do it." Shadow thought._

 _Zangya waited Shadow to give her his answer._

" _So what's your answer, will you have sex with me and make me cum?" Zangya asked._

" _Yeah. We got a deal. But taunting me like that, you're going to regret that."_

" _Then I guess you better start punishing me for being a bad girl."_

" _*Chuckle* That's the idea."_

 _Shadow pulls Zangya closer and both of them engage in a heated liplock with their lips pressed together and engage in an intimate makeout session. Zangya would wrap her arms around Shadow and deepens the kiss with the ultimate life form. They rub each other's bodies as they get down and dirty together and showing their lust and affection to one another. Shadow pins Zangya against the nearby boulder and Zangya moaned as she kissed the black blur. She rubs his quills and Shadow start to touch her by her rear and giving it a nice tight squeeze. This had Zangya moan by the touch and it turned her on as she kept kissing Shadow._

 _Soon Zangya start to get wet and craving for the ultimate life form which didn't go unnoticed when Shadow sense Zangya how wet she's become and how horny she is. After minutes of kissing, Shadow finally breaks away the kiss and rips off her top to showcase her breasts and then he starts sucking on them. Zangya moaned when she felt Shadow sucking her breasts and fondling them for the fun of it for his entertainment. Zangya bit her bottom lip to maintain her moans, she returns the favor as she allow Shadow to play and suck on her breasts for two whole minutes and begin ripping off Shadow's shirt with her strength. She ogle at Shadow's white fur and the two went back to kiss and this time, they wrestle their tongue for dominance as they were getting into it._

 _While they kiss and getting freaky, Zangya reach down her hand and squeezing Shadow's crotch, grabbing his bulge in his pants and so she begin unzipping Shadow's pants and unbuttons them afterwards. This caught Shadow off guard and it gave Zangya the advantage she needs to slide down her tongue into his mouth and swirls it around to get a better taste of the ultimate life form. She turn Shadow over and pins him against the boulder and wraps her arm around the black blur's neck while her other hand working its way to pull down Shadow's pants and boxers and reviewing his erection that grew to its full size. Zangya then proceed to jerk Shadow's cock with her hand by giving it a nice massage as she faps on it, stroking it nice and fast to get it nice and hard warming it up for the big event._

 _This in the result made Shadow moan a bit of the way Zangya jerking his rod and performing a handjob. That didn't stop him to continue kissing the space pirate. While kissing, Shadow suddenly slide down his hand into Zangya's pants and insert his fingers to finger the space pirate to return the favor. Now both of them pleasuring each other and Zangya moan when she feels her insides being rubbed just by Shadow's fingers._

 _The pair kept kissing for five more minutes or so with Zangya still in control and deepens the kiss with the ultimate life form. Seconds after, they pull away from each other and Shadow pulls his hands away out from Zangya having her sticky juices on his fingers. He tastes it and smiles, afterwards, the ultimate life form rip off the rest of the space pirate's clothes off and Shadow strip off the remainder of his clothes and shoes and takes her. He then uses his chaos energy and breaks the boulder to flatter in to create a shape like a bed and picks Zangya and lays her down. The black and red hedgehog then spread her legs nice and wide and enters inside her snatch wasting no time and so Shadow begin thrusting Zangya and pumps his cock nice and fast. Zangya wraps her arms around Shadow and whispers to his ear, moaning into ecstasy when she feel her insides being melted away by the ultimate life form's cock._

" _Uh. It's all yours baby, fuck me…" Zangya moaned._

 _Wrapping her arms around and feeling the ecstasy, Shadow couldn't help but to smirk so he continue to thrust the space soldier and punish her for being a bad girl. Zangya even wrap her legs not wanting to let go of Shadow and want to feel everything from the black blur. Zangya remembered she hadn't had sex for so long after being trapped with her comrades and her boss Bojack. Now that she's finally free, she can have as much fun as she likes and this is the perfect opportunity to get some action and have the ultimate life form all to herself. Zangya let out a set of moans escaping from her lips when Shadow then start to thrust her hard with a faster pace._

 _The space pirate's body begin to move faster from how Shadow thrusted her faster and putting his back into his thrusting. Shadow noticing Zangya tilt her head to allow Shadow to kiss her neck, drive her crazy a bit. Smirking at this, the black blur lean in and kiss Zangya on the neck giving Zangya the arousal as she requested him for. The space pirate let out another moan when the ultimate life form begin to pound her insides with intense force, adding twice the power building into his thrusting and Shadow determine to punish Zangya for killing her. He had plan to teach Zangya a lesson about not pissing off the ultimate life form and not killing him. That was two lessons but Shadow didn't care, he would teach her about respect and to not anger him._

 _With Zangya moaning with delight, feeling the ecstasy within her body from the pleasure she's in so far. Shadow stop kissing Zangya's neck and he began to give it to her by thrusting her insides hard as he can with intense force. Adding twice the speed into his thrusting, Shadow began to fuck the space pirate like a savage animal and this is just the beginning. Zangya had slowly let go of Shadow and spread her arms out, resting them and the black blur leans away and went on to give it to her._

 _Looking down watching Zangya's eyes rolling backwards into the back of her skull from the amount of pleasure, the satisfaction she's in right now. Shadow now filling her with his ultimate loving rapidly as he drives his cock faster, deep into her snatch hitting every sensitive spots that drove Zangya wild. The ultimate life form smirked evilly, he enjoy watching to see Zangya moaning uncontrollably and all of this pleasure she's in she couldn't get enough of the ultimate life form._

 _Therefore, Shadow add twice the pleasure as he begin to use a little bit of his chaos energy. The ultimate life form adding more power into his thrusting. Shadow then began shoving his cock inside, drilling her deep as he goes balls deep inside Zangya. This caught Zangya off guard, her eyes still rolled backwards into her skull, her mouth open with her tongue hanging out. She started to breathe heavily, her moaning started to get louder than before and begin shrieking with delight. Shadow now got her where he wanted and he resumes to pound the bricks out of Zangya and showing her no mercy with his nonstop but intensive thrusting._

" _YES! YES OH SHADOW YES! FUCK MY PUSSY HARDER! TREAT ME LIKE A NAUGHTY BITCH I AM!" Zangya shrieked earning a side but sadistic smile from the black blur._

 _Hearing Zangya's shrieks, the curses, and her loud moans and screams, the ultimate life form oblige to do so and began pounding Zangya long as he like for his entertainment since it is his reward from the tournament._

" _Take all of this ultimate cock you naughty slut!" Shadow taunted. The ultimate life form went along and pound her insides nonstop and fucking her like a savage animal._

 _Zangya begin forming a goofy look on her face. She had a wide silly face moaning in delight while she's in ecstasy as Shadow sent her into overdrive from the amount of pleasure she's in. Zangya couldn't stop and enjoy every minute of of as the hedgehog continuously thrusted Zangya, pumping his cock rapidly in and out of her pussy._

" _OH FUCK! FUCK FUCK FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK! GIVE IT TO ME SHADOW! MAKE ME YOUR COCKSLUT! TEACH THIS SLUT A LESSON!" Zangya shrieked._

 _Shadow laughed, his black arms instincts take control and make sure that Zangya gets a lesson that she won't forget. The ultimate life form thrusted Zangya for minutes now, Zangya couldn't do anything but only manage to get some moans out demanding the hedgehog to give her more. Shadow oblige and gives Zangya more and more and thrusted Zangya a little more for minutes. Soon, Shadow can feel he's getting close to his limit and he's about to reach his limit. Shadow can feel his ball tightening up, his shaft throbbing from the pleasure he's in almost there to his limit._

 _Zangya look over to Shadow, moaning and manage to get a few of them out while Shadow punishing her with his ultimate might._

" _Come on baby, come on and cum for your slut! Give me that baby juice!" Zangya moaned encouraging Shadow to climax._

 _After a few more thrusts, Shadow couldn't hold it a little longer and he finally reaches his limit and ejaculated. His shaft spurts streams of white liquid out of him and shoots it inside Zangya, filling her vagina with his spunk. Zangya managed to scream as she's being filled by Shadow's cum so Shadow deliver a few more thrust into her while he's ejaculating._

 _When those seconds are up, Shadow pulls his shaft out of Zangya and left her breathing like crazy, panting to catch her breath and her body sweated from the heat of the sex._

" _Wow… I never knew you were this good Shadow…" Zangya called, managing to compliment him of his performance._

 _Zangya didn't know that she is in for a treat. Shadow fully energized and he cross his arms with a smirk and standing proud with his cock hard and ready._

" _What… you're not finished yet." Zangya asked._

" _Finished? No you're sadly mistaken Zangya. That was just the warm up, now the real fun is about to begin and starting today. You're going to do what I say and whenever I say. As of this moment, you are my bitch and I'm going to enjoy this reward as much as I like." Shadow retorted._

 _Looking in surprise, Zangya couldn't help but to smile. The space pirate knew that she's going to have plenty of fun with the ultimate life form and since he won the tournament and Bojack and the crew are busy taking care of their business. Even remember that they didn't come join her yet knowing she's still fighting Shadow. Or that's what they think. Smiling in delight that Bojack and the others will be busy, she then curl her fingers gesturing Shadow to come to her, giving him the "come here" look on her face and fingering her wet snatch begging the hedgehog to fuck her some more._

" _Well what are you waiting for ultimate life form? Come fuck your sex toy as your prize." Zangya encouraged demanding Shadow to give it to her._

 _With that being said, the ultimate life form join with Zangya and the two began to continue with their intercourse. With Shadow resume enjoying his prize, the ultimate life form had begun with Zangya's punishment and this would go on for a LONG time depending how long and how freaky the sex is._

 _First: Zangya's legs are lifted up and her legs rested on Shadow's shoulders. Shadow grabbing onto her thighs and the ultimate life form began pounding her, thrusting his shaft faster with intensive force as he drives his cock harder into her snatch. Zangya rolling her eyes backwards into her skull moaning in delight._

 _Second: While still on top of Zangya, Shadow thrusting with intensive force with his might. Zangya wraps her arms around Shadow and legs around the ultimate life form wanting everything from Shadow. Zangya demanded the hedgehog to give her more, begging the hedgehog to punish her and so Shadow oblige and give her what she wanted and deliver more of his ultimate loving into the space pirate._

 _Third: This time, Shadow has taken a little break for the moment. That is allowing Zangya to take control. The space pirate now on top of the ultimate life form, legs straddling around his waist nice and wide and Zangya rests her hands on Shadow's chest. She use her hands to rub Shadow's white fur, her hips automatically move on their very own in a rapid pace. She closes her eyes, moaning loud as she can enjoying the insane amount of pleasure from the ultimate life form while Shadow place his hands behind his head, watching Zangya riding him and enjoy his cock penetrating her womb._

" _Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! UH! UUUUUUUUHHHHHHH! Your cock… feels… soooooo… goooooood…" Zangya moaned in a husky tone, managing to get some moans out while she riding Shadow like a saddle._

 _Fourth: Both Shadow and Zangya lying to their right. The ultimate life form had raise up and hold Zangya's left leg and rapidly penetrates her vagina, continuously pounding her pussy like an animal, dominating her body as he continues to enjoy her body. Shadow bit his bottom lip, trying his best to maintain his groans as he rams the space pirate with his cock. Zangya roll her eyes backwards, she breathing heavily of the insane amount of pleasure. He suddenly let go of her leg and start giving her a hard feral slap to her ass before he can drive his penis deeper with powerful force._

" _AH! Oh yeah baby, fuck me! Spank me, punish me Shadow!" Zangya moaned in a hoarse tone._

 _Fifth: With Zangya on her back once again, Shadow lifted up her right leg and rapidly thrusts his shaft faster into her womb. With a hand wrap around her leg, Shadow looking down, watching Zangya breathing heavy, struggling to let out a few moans while he drills his cock inside her. Zangya shut her eyes tight, bracing herself as Shadow begin to ram his cock faster with intense force for a few seconds making her scream in ecstasy._

 _Sixth: Shadow pull down Zangya by the hair and got her down on her knees. Zangya looking up wondering what Shadow plans to do to her next until Shadow points at his gabbing erection. Zangya look at it at first before looking up at Shadow._

" _Suck it, entertain me." Shadow demanded._

 _Knowing what he wants, Zangya smile and went on to suck his cock with his erection engulfing in her mouth. Wasting no time for any teasing or some warmups, Zangya bops her head fast as she can with her hands place on Shadow's thighs. Her eyes gazing at his erection as the space pirate blowing him off, massaging his penis with the use of her mouth performing her oral skills to the test. This had Shadow groan, he clutch her head with his free hand and moves her head to make her suck it faster._

" _Come on, work that magic of yours. Show me how good of a slut you are who can handles my ultimate cock." Shadow demanded. Zangya with the hungry look in her eyes working her magic and to pleasure Shadow hard as he can with her fellatio._

 _Seventh: Sitting on the edge of the boulder, Shadow with his strength lifting up Zangya by the legs and he thrusts her insides more and more with his might. He ultimately ram his penis faster, harder, and deeper behind her looking up at Zangya with a smile pounding her insides. Zangya wraps her arm around Shadow, she looks down at her crotch, hungrily watches Shadow's penis penetrating her insides, pumping her each and every thrust with intense force. His balls smacking against her flesh that has made thunderous slapping noises._

 _Eighth: Shadow up on his feet and holding Zangya with his strength as he hold her up upside down. Shadow returns the favor and went on to licks her womb, eating her out and Zangya begin to suck his shaft off once more. But this time, Shadow thrusts her mouth, her throat while he eats her out still letting her know that he's still in control and have her do what he tells her to do._

" _Mmm. I never knew her pussy would taste this good." Shadow thought._

 _Ninth: Shadow lie down on his back to rest and allow Zangya to take control once again. Zangya riding Shadow once again in a cowgirl. She rested her hands on Shadow's chest and looks down at the ultimate life form with his hands wrap around her waist. Zangya move her hips sensually, grinding on him letting more of her moans escape from her lips with a lusting smile. Shadow smirked and minutes after, he let go of Zangya's hips and bulks up his hips and rapidly pumps his penis inside Zangya, this time thrusting her with powerful force without the use of his hands._

" _Yeah! YEAH! Drill that big fucking cock inside me Shadow!" Zangya moaned._

 _Tenth: Shadow positioned Zangya in all fours with her legs spread nice and wide. Shadow resume on to fuck Zangya silly in a good old fashion doggy style. Zangya had her eyes rolling backwards into her skull, her mouth open and sticks her tongue out. She breathe heavily moaning nonstop with Shadow ramming her insides with his ultimate might. He grabbed her hips with a tight grasp, her ass cheeks jiggle, bouncing from every impact from Shadow's hardcore thrusting and the space pirate is in cloud nine. Shadow deliver a couple of intense slaps onto her ass causing Zangya to incite some gasps of pleasure. Zangya let out a loud moan of delight, feeling like she's in cloud nine from the ecstasy._

 _Eleventh: Zangya is down on her knees again. Her eyes gazing up at the ultimate life form, her hand placed onto Shadow's crotch and her other hand on her thigh. Zangya went back to suck Shadow's cock again, this time she takes it all the way down to her throat with a bulge on her right cheek. Zangya even moan, tasting the flesh and her juices from the amount of time she had an orgasm. Shadow looking down, smiling in amusement. A hand reach down, grabbing her head and Shadow began humping Zangya, pushing his shaft in and out of her mouth as Zangya continues to suck him off._

 _Twelfth: Using his strength, Shadow lifted Zangya up while he stood up. His arms wrap around the legs and places his hands behind Zangya's head. Looking down at her crotch, Shadow continues to penetrate her insides, pumping his shaft repeatedly with a rapid pace as he hold and drill Zangya in a full nelson position. Zangya's eyes rolled backwards managing to let out a few moans when Shadow ramming his penis harder with powerful force each and every second of his power. Zangya even had that wide and goofy smile enjoying Shadow pounding her insides more and more._

 _Thirteenth: Zangya lied down on her back with her legs spread wide, the ultimate life form give Zangya much needed pleasure by eating her out once more. After tasting her wet snatch, Shadow couldn't resist to enjoy it more so he went along to eat her out to get a better taste of her hot wet caverns. Zangya clutch Shadow's head, begging, moaning to Shadow to give her more as Shadow agree to give her more._

" _Oh yeah baby, right there! Lick my wet pussy! Eat me real good Shadow the Hedgehog!" Zangya shouted in a hoarse tone._

 _Fourteenth: Getting on top of Zangya, Shadow enters his rod back inside her womb then resume to thrust it this time going balls deep. Shadow didn't stop there so he increase his speed to pound her insides faster with his ultimate might. Zangya can feel Shadow's shaft thrusting her nice and deep, hitting the g-spot that got her crazy from the way how Shadow thrust her that sent her over the edge. Shadow sped up the pace and thrusted her harder for a few seconds showing more of his power._

 _Fifteenth: Zangya now back being on top of Shadow again this time in a reverse cowgirl. Shadow bulk up her hips readying himself to fuck her again. Zangya look over her shoulder, tries to reason with him before he can continue._

" _Wait. Let me rest a bit." Zangya requested._

" _Rest? Don't make me laugh, we're going to continue and nothing is going to stop THIS!"_

 _Shadow slam Zangya's hips down, piercing his penis deep inside of her snatch and grabs her by the hips and then he begin pounding her pussy with powerful force, increasing his power as he repeatedly pumps his rod in a faster pace. Zangya incite loud moans, curses, shrieks, and screams as the black blur pounded the bricks out of her, fucking Zangya's brains out. Zangya's body rocking repeatedly of how hard, how fast Shadow pumps his rod into her and her voice gotten louder in a bumpy tone from the amount of pleasure she is in._

 _Sixteenth: Shadow bend Zangya over placing her hands on the boulder, she look over her shoulder watching the black hedgehog place his erection against her ass cheeks and he starts hot dogging it between her ass cheeks with a mischievous smirk. This perform a buttjob teasing himself and Zangya a bit for the fun of it. This even had Zangya smiling at this, enjoying the heat of his erection against her ass._

 _Seventeenth: Zangya down on her knees sucking Shadow's cock once more but Shadow in control having his hand clutching her head. Zangya looking up at Shadow, trying to endure the "punishment" Shadow threw at her as he thrusted her mouth, face fucking her repeatedly. Shadow grit his teeth, feeling the warmth of Zangya's mouth massaging his length. Zangya muffled, trying her very best to hold her breath as Shadow had her deepthroating him to give him twice the pleasure he's in already. Zangya try to pull away a few seconds after but Shadow stop her and had her keep sucking it and resumes to thrust her mouth and throat, continuously to fuck her face._

" _Oh no you don't, keep it in there. Keep it in there." Shadow demanded._

 _Eighteenth: After the intense blowjob, Shadow pulls Zangya close and put his cock between Zangya's tits and he then thrust it between them, massaging himself with her breasts. Zangya couldn't help it but to smile and looks at Shadow with that hungry look in her eyes. Shadow went ahead to increase his speed to thrust her tits faster and lets out a few groans and curses while at it. Zangya's breasts massage him greatly causing him to moan in delight._

 _Nineteenth: Zangya in all fours once again, Shadow behind the space pirate and is about to place his shaft back inside her snatch but however, Shadow had other plans. He secretly notice the space pirate's anal before he can continue. It twitch at it, begging for it to get pounded. Remembering that he was too busy pleasuring her snatch, he never got the chance to penetrate her anus. Smirking, forming a dirty but an erotic idea come to mind. The ultimate life form readied his gabbing shaft, pointing it at a different hole catching Zangya's surprise. She look over her shoulder wondering what Shadow is doing back there._

" _Shadow, what are you doing back there?" Zangya asked._

" _Taking things to a next level." Shadow responded, palming Zangya's ass._

" _What do you mean taking things to the next lev-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"_

 _Shadow rammed his rod right inside Zangya's anal and perform anal sex. He reach over, grabs her hair and pulls it back with his other hand gripping her waist. The ultimate life form begin to smirk, then started to laugh evilly as the black arms instincts still kicking in and gives Zangya much needed punishment. Her screams, her shrieks, and her curses motivated him to keep going._

 _Twentieth: Switching to another position, Shadow had Zangya upside down with her head and shoulders resting on the boulder. Shadow crouching down, Shadow enters his erection back inside of Zangya in her anal and continues to punish her in the piledrive. Zangya's eyes rolling backwards and she breathe heavily from how hard, how deep he penetrate her anal with full force._

 _Twenty First: Standing up on his feet, Shadow holding Zangya with his strength, his arms under Zangya's legs and his hands grabbing her butt. The ultimate life form continues to repeatedly pounds her anal with a rapid pace. Zangya had wrapped her arms around Shadow, moaning as the ultimate life form continues to have fun with her and fucking her more and more in a stand and carry position. His balls rapidly smacking against her ass cheeks from every thrust. Zangya's moans and scream gotten louder like turning up the volume to the maximum._

" _AH! AH! AH! OH YES! YEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!" Zangya shrieked._

 _Twenty Second: Zangya position herself in all fours once more, she had her face down and her ass up with Shadow crouching down. His hands gripping the waist and the ultimate life form continuously penetrating her anal with intense power. Shadow continues to give Zangya more of his ultimate loving, pumping his penis harder than before in a faster pace. Zangya moaning crazily like a sex crazed maniac in the bulldog position. Shadow laughed evilly, hearing Zangya's moaning, her cries fueling his lust, his appetite to give her more as he continue on._

 _The sex had went on for who knows how long. The ultimate life form had dominated Zangya's body, he had been in control through the entire intercourse enjoying his prize and having fun with Zangya's body. Zangya herself didn't care about Bojack and the others but she has been enjoying the sex with the ultimate life form. Every minute, every moment he fulfilled her fantasy and satisfy her desperately needs for extreme pleasure. The ultimate life form and the space pirate kept switching position after position as their freaky and hardcore sex continue on nonstop._

 _For the grand finale, Shadow activated his Chaos Boost, tapping into his Chaos Force. Bending Zangya over in all fours once again, the ultimate life form give everything he got and began to turning things up a notch when Shadow ram his cock faster, harder, and deeper altogether at the same time with sonic speed. With his chaos energy doing the trick, Shadow repeatedly pounding the bricks of Zangya's vagina and shows her no mercy as the black blur giving it his all._

 _From the amount of pleasure Zangya has receive and still feeling Shadow's cock pounding her insides and tearing down her walls, she unleash her wild and freaky side of her going completely bananas throughout the intercourse._

" _AH! AH! OH SHADOW… FUCK THIS PUSSY! FUCK ME UNTIL I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS! I'M YOUR DIRTY SLUT! FUCK ME, GIVE IT TO ME!" Zangya screamed with joy._

 _Shadow smirked, chuckling as his "handiwork" did the trick to make her go crazy and so Shadow continues pummeling her insides with his ultimate might._

" _You like this ultimate cock don't you, bitch!" Shadow taunted, continuing with his nonstop pounding to Zangya._

" _YES! I LOVE IT! I FUCKING LOVE IT! I'M YOUR NAUGTY SLUt SHADOW, A DRITY COCKSLUT WHO DESERVES EVERY PUNISHMENT YOU SEXY HEDGEHOG!"_

 _Hearing Zagnya admitting herself and moaning with a hoarse tone in her voice fueled Shadow, it motivated the ultimate life form to keep going. The ultimate life form thrusted Zangya away, pounding her insides, fucking her pussy like a maniac having her screaming like a sex addict for minutes now. With all of this nonstop thrusting, the ultimate life form can feel he's almost there. He knew that he's inches away from reaching his limit and Zangya can feel it too. Zangya struggled to let out some more moans, begging Shadow to give her more once again but only she can do is breathe heavily of the insane amount of pleasure she's in. Shadow deliver a few more final thrusts into Zangya. All of this pleasure started to get to Shadow, it was too much for him to handle knowing he couldn't hold it any longer._

 _And so, after a couple more and one he hits the final thrust with a hard and intense force, that's what did it and Shadow finally reaches his limit. Shadow begin crying out of pleasure loud as he can, groaning and beginning to ejaculate inside Zangya._

" _UUUUUURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Shadow cried, his hips stop thrusting on its own finally._

 _Shadow's shaft began blasting jets of his seed, filling Zangya's vagina with his baby juice like a firehose. Zangya screamed from the top of her lungs, squirming from being filled up with Shadow's cum. The white substance of his sperm bubbling, gushing out of her snatch from how much Shadow climaxed. Zangya's body begin to shudder as she too reach her limit and climax with Shadow, her juices gushing out, splashing out from her hot caverns and onto Shadow's erection like a waterfall._

 _Finally, the sex had come to an end. Shadow finally ejects his shaft out from Zangya's snatch and Zangya collapse down on her stomach and Shadow blasts the remainder of his sperm onto Zangya's ass and on her back to drench her with his cum and making his mark. Zangya panted heavily like crazy, she took the time to catch her breath leaving Shadow surprised that she hasn't blacked out from the sheer amount of pleasure._

 _Smiling at the space pirate of her performance, the ultimate life form climbs off the flattened boulder and redress himself while he still have energy right after he deactivate his Chaos Boost._

" _Wow… that… was… spectacular…" Zangya called. Finally manage to speak._

" _You enjoyed that didn't you?" Shadow asked._

" _Oh yeah… I never knew someone like you can have so much stamina."_

" _I am the ultimate life form after all and I'm a living weapon. Besides I'm impressed that you can keep up with me and didn't blacked out. You're full of surprises."_

" _There's much about me you don't know handsome. So a deal's a deal. I'll help you takeout Bojack."_

" _Yeah. But if I see you try anything funny, I'll finish what I started."_

" _You don't need to worry about it. So shall we get going?"_

 _Shadow nodded and Zangya gets cleaned up and gets redress. After she got her clothes back on, she prepare to leave with the ultimate life form. Checking if to see she's ready, the duo then take off to face Bojack and his space pirate crew._

* * *

 **Mission accomplished! Chapter Twenty Four for the chapter here. That will be Zangya from Dragonball Z: Bojack Unbound. Thought I would add her into the mix to get a chance with the ultimate life form in this steamy chapter. Hope you guys and the DBZ fans enjoy the chapter. Plenty more to come so tune in next time to see who will be the next lady in line for Shadow in the next upcoming chapter.**

 **Until then everyone, Read and Review and I'll see you all on the next update. Stay safe, stay golden and stay Chaotiq!**

 **Lil' Soniq out!**


	25. Elastigirl

Chapter 25: Incredibly Elastic Loving

"Zangya didn't blacked out on me once I've gave it to her. After the sex, she helped me fought Bojack but apparently, Bojack killed her for betraying him when she help me stopped him." Shadow explained, finishing up his tale.

"I got to admit to Zangya, she did keep up with your ultimate power when it comes to sex. I'm impressed." Sonic commented.

"I said the same thing after we finish having our hardcore sex. Still she was very attractive so there's no lie."

"No doubt. So did you happen to collect your prize?"

"Yes. After the problem is taken care of, I collected my prize money and left and head back to G.U.N and to stash up my money back home at my apartment."

"That's good. Otherwise it would've been good for nothing."

"Tell me about it. Although, Mr. Satan did try to obtain all of the glory but I told the truth and leave it as that. I don't like fools who are complete liars who did nothing."

"Ahahaha! That's what's up. Alright then, I think that's enough about Zangya don't you think?"

"Yeah. You're right so how about I get to the next girl of my tale?"

"Definitely. So Shadow, who's the lucky woman that got a chance with you for that ultimate loving?"

"Good question. Here is an interesting one and I believe you know these super heroes."

"Go on…"

"I happen to meet with a super hero family known at the Incredibles."

"I heard about them! I saw them on TV once. What about them Shadow?"

"Let's just say I happen to… have sex with Mr. Incredibles' wife: Helen Parr known as **Elastigirl** aka Mrs. Incredible."

Sonic begin shaking his head in disbelief, in total shock of what he had just heard right now. It's like he didn't believe it nor believe what he heard.

"Say WHAT!? Are you telling me that you had sex with Elastigirl? Are you kidding me?"

"No. I'm serious Sonic."

"Holy chillidogs! I can't believe what I'm hearing right now. You slept with Elastigirl!? Man… that's gangsta. I never knew you would get down with women who are thick like that."

"Hmph. Whatever…"

"I'm just only messing with you Shads. Still I'm shock that you had sex with Mr. Incredible's wife. I'm surprised that he didn't kick your ass for messing with her."

"Oh no, this was a secret between us and their kids didn't know about this as well."

"Talk about being secretive. You of all people happen to sleep with the hottest super heroine. I'm sort of jealous but who am I to brag, so are you going to tell me how you met with the Incredibles family and slept with Elastigirl?"

"Certainly. This happen when I was assign to stop something that's terrorizing the city called Metroville by G.U.N to put an end to it that day…"

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _After being assigned to head to Metroville to deal with a threat that's terrorizing the city, Shadow heads over to see what's going on. The ultimate life form had hoped this would be a challenge and finding some competition to give him a good fight. Shadow on a plane waiting for the arrival while he crosses his arms patiently waiting to reach its destination. It took them minutes to reach the destination, one of the G.U.N soldiers open the hatch from the back of the plane letting Shadow know that they're here._

" _We're here Shadow, you can take off." The G.U.N soldier notified._

 _Shadow nodded and jumps down, exiting the plane and he begin to dives down into the skies and begin to teleport to a different location using Chaos Control. Shadow lands down on the ground in the middle of the street and begin to scan around, trying to gain some information where the threat is taking place. However, Shadow got his answer very quickly where he sees a male in a red superhero suit wearing a blast mask crashing down to the ground leaving a big dent onto it with a few cracks._

 _Shadow rush over to the male and check to see if he's all right._

" _Are you all right?" Shadow asked._

 _The male shake his head and look to his right seeing a black and red hedgehog._

" _I'll live and who are you?" the man asked._

" _I'm Shadow the Hedgehog, I was sent here by G.U.N to find out what's going on with your city. Mind telling me what's going on?" Shadow questioned._

 _Before the man can answer the question, he sees a woman with brown hair fighting off a robot doppelganger of Shadow. She isn't alone, there is a little boy who can run very fast and a young girl who can be invisible and creates a force field. They look like they're having trouble and also there is a baby that the young girl his holding while fighting the doppelganger. Shadow then realize who it is that's terrorizing the city._

 _Finding out what the real problem is, Shadow went on ahead and dashes over at the robot doppelganger and bashes him sending him flying a feet away and hits the ground. The family stop and look over at the black and red hedgehog._

" _Thanks for the assist." The woman thanked._

" _Don't mention it, that robot is for me to take care off, get your family and get out of her." Shadow requested._

" _You know who that robot is?"_

" _I'm afraid so, someone must've create a robot version of me to destroy your city. It's my responsible to take care of it. I was order by G.U.N to take care of this problem."_

" _We don't need any help, we got this in the bag." The little boy said with pride._

" _Really? Not the way I see it, it looked like your guys were having trouble."_

 _Before the boy can retort, there is a green energy beam blasting from out of nowhere and Shadow happen to block it off then the robot doppelganger charges in and punches Shadow straight to the face but Shadow once again blocks the robot then engulfs his fist with green energy and delivers a striking blow sending the robot a feet away._

" _Its name is Mecha Shadow. I'll deal with this alone." Shadow said as he begin to activate his Chaos Boost._

" _Whoa! That's so cool." The boy said._

 _The woman look in awe admiring Shadow's power. She couldn't help but to feel attracted to the ultimate life form._

" _Wait who are you?" the woman asked._

 _Shadow didn't respond and takes off fighting off Mecha Shadow and both of them clashed creating a shockwave of energy bursting out from the collision. Shadow delivers a kick to the robot but Mecha Shadow counters Shadow and blasts Shadow from its hand forming a cannon. Mecha Shadow start blasting energy missiles at the ultimate life form, Shadow gets out of dodge evading the energy bullets with ease using his reflexes. Shadow charged up his chaos spear then shot a fully charged spear using his Chaos Lance and struck Mecha Shadow in the advance._

 _Shadow air dashing over to Mecha Shadow then delivers a kick sending him crashing through a window of a building. Shadow goes after it and engulfs green flame-like aura into his fist and start punching the robot doppelganger even kicking it and deals some damage to his robot duplicate. Mecha Shadow creates a green barrier to block off Shadow then he counters him off blasting a shockwave from its cannon sending Shadow out of the building. Mecha Shadow burst out from the building dashing towards Shadow and bashes him against the wall and started pummeling the ultimate life form._

 _The ultimate life form counter Mecha Shadow seconds after and delivers a kick that sends the robot duplicate down to the ground and Shadow start firing a barrage of chaos spears using Chaos Arrow. Afterwards, Shadow shoot his Chaos Spear directly towards Mecha Shadow afterwards adding twice the damage to his enemy. Somehow, Mecha Shadow had blocked the whole barrage with his barrier up, he grabs a piece of rubble and tosses it over at Shadow. Shadow punches it away, breaking it into small pieces then Mecha Shadow distracted Shadow trying to bash him again._

 _Suddenly, Shadow use Chaos Control and start pummel Mecha Shadow with a few strikes then deactivates it by snapping his fingers and sends the robot duplicate back down to the ground. Shadow dive down and kicks the robot to the ground grinding it against the ground and kicks it away sending it crashing through a wall of a building a few feet away._

 _Shadow can see that Mecha Shadow burst out from the rubble and charges at the ultimate life form. It shot a shockwave from its cannon stunning Shadow and Mecha Shadow creates an energy sword and strike Shadow with it as it swing it in a horizontal angle knocking away the ultimate life form. Mecha Shadow prepare to go after Shadow until it is stopped by a force field by the young girl. Mecha Shadow punches its way out to break free. The boy dashes ahead and circling around the robot and try to distract it. The woman uses her powers, stretching her arms out and grabs the manhole cover and uses it as a slingshot and blasts it at the robot duplicate. The young girl deactivate the force field allowing the manhole cover to make its hit then the man also charge at Mecha Shadow and uppercuts it in the air then his wife stretches her arms and slam it down to the ground and man begin punching it a couple of times._

 _Mecha Shadow then stop the assault and shot a shockwave from its body blasting the family away. The robot duplicate return its attention to the ultimate life but only to see that Shadow activated his Chaos Boost and he launches himself over to the robot duplicate and he creates a blade made of chaos energy._

" _Chaos Blade!" Shadow shouted._

 _The ultimate life form swing his energy blade at Mecha Shadow and slices it in half, Shadow front flip and extend his hand out and creates a red energy ball using a little more of his chaos energy._

" _Time to say goodbye. Chaos Blast!" Shadow shouted._

 _Shadow blasted the energy ball at Mecha Shadow and destroys him once it made its impact to create an explosion, destroying the robot with ease. Shadow lands on the ground and deactivate his Chaos Boost. His mission is been complete and he made sure that everyone is alright._

 _The boy then dash ahead to greet the black hedgehog._

" _That was awesome! When did you learn how to do that?!" the boy asked._

" _You been a big help to us Shadow." The man said showing his thanks to the ultimate life form._

" _I was ordered to stop this crisis before it gets out of hand."_

" _So your name is Shadow the Hedgehog?" the woman asked._

" _I take it that your husband told you my name?"_

" _Yes. Just now. I'm Mrs. Incredible aka Elastigirl. Mr. Incredible is my husband." Elastigirl greeted._

" _Pleasure to meet you. These are all our kids. Dash, Violet, and Jack Jack." Mr. Incredible introduced._

" _I'm also the fastest and the handsomest in the family." Dash said flexing his muscles._

" _It's an honor to meet you Shadow." Violet greeted._

 _Jack Jack giggle clapping his hands._

" _Right. It's an honor. I take it that you are the Incredibles?" Shadow assumed._

" _In the flesh. Sorry for the shaky introductions." Mr. Incredible apologized._

" _It's ok. I already did my job so I'll leave you to it then."_

" _Wait. You're not going to stay here for the reporters?" Elastigirl asked._

" _No. Reporters are not my thing and I don't like be the center of the attention."_

 _The ultimate life form then walks away, allowing the Incredibles get interviews from the reporters and ask what happen. They even spotted Shadow leaving and just when they can get a word from him, Shadow teleported out of sight and to get away from the reporters and the news people._

 _As the ultimate life form had just taken off, Elastigirl thought about Shadow, after checking him out and watch the black blur fight she had felt herself attracted to the ultimate lifeform. She soon started to crave for the black hedgehog, seeing how aggressive in his fight makes her wonder if Shadow can help her with her little "problem" she's dealing with._

 _Giving it some thought with the family are about to return back home, Elastigirl herself stop Mr. Incredible for a brief moment._

" _Bob hold on." Elastigirl stopped._

 _Mr. Incredible stop his tracks, told the kids to go on ahead._

" _What is it honey?" Mr. Incredible asked._

" _I'm going to be a little late, I'll meet with you and the kids later." Elastigirl responded._

" _Oh. Um is there something you need to do?"_

" _Yes. I'm going to patrol around the city a little bit."_

" _I gotcha. Do you want us to wait on you for dinner?"_

" _No. That's ok. Just order some pizza or something."_

" _Alright honey, I'll see you back home then."_

" _Thanks Bob."_

 _Mr. Incredible smile and kisses Elastigirl on the lips before leaving with the kids. Elastigirl smile and watch her family left for home. Afterwards, Elastigirl then returns her main attention and soon her face turn into a seductive look._

" _Now, where is that handsome black hedgehog?" Elastigirl wondered._

* * *

 _Elsewhere, around Metroville…_

 _Shadow reported his mission and had decided to stay around for a bit before leaving for Station Sqaure and back to his place. Shadow had found a view of the city admiring how beautiful it is after roaming around and stop a few bad guys from here and there._

" _I can't get enough of the peace and quiet. Something I need to clear my head." Shadow thought._

 _With his arms crossed, the ultimate life form watch the view and enjoy the peace and quiet. Out of nowhere, he is being watched by an unknown figure who happens to be a female. She had admire Shadow, his power, his physique, and how agile he was during the fight against his robot duplicate. She had been feeling attracted to the hedgehog, thinking about him just when his name pop out in her head including having some dirty thoughts about the ultimate life form. Knowing he's busy looking at the view, the figure then start to slowly make her way to him, making her appearance to surprise Shadow._

 _The black hedgehog senses someone coming and stop its track by breaking its silence._

" _I know you're watching me, come on out." Shadow demanded._

 _Shocked at this, the figure did what Shadow demanded and make her appearance. Shadow look behind and sees Elastigirl making her appearance and she wave at him greeting him with a smile._

" _Hey." Elastigirl greeted._

" _Oh. It's you, I thought you were someone who wanted to fight me." Shadow expected._

" _Nonsense. It's just only me."_

" _So… come to watch the view?"_

" _Uh… yes."_

 _Shadow turn his back and resume admiring the view. Elastigirl joins with the ultimate life form and look at the view._

" _Beautiful isn't it?" Elastigirl commented._

" _Yeah. It sure is, I like to admire the view to clear my head." Shadow admitted._

" _Oh? If you don't mind me asking, something on your mind?"_

" _Just going through relationship issues that's all."_

" _Mind telling me what's wrong. I am a good listener."_

" _Hmph. Let's just say that I had a girl who cheated on me behind my back with somebody I knew and it angered me. I've been angry ever since. I wanted to get the flashbacks, that painful memories out of my head but it keeps coming back."_

" _Oh my. I'm so sorry to hear that Shadow."_

" _It's fine. I've been clearing my head with my duties, traveling, and letting my frustrations out with fighting my rivals or joining a tournament to vent out my anger."_

" _Have they work?"_

" _Yes. To the degree and I'm not looking at my ex-girlfriend. She also is an agent at G.U.N but I never pay attention to her."_

" _Whatever you're going through, I'm sure you'll get through it. You're that type of guy that can get through everything and not allow it to get to you."_

" _That's true. I've been through worse."_

" _Perhaps you like to have a chat with me. I do wanted someone to talk to so if you don't mind me venting."_

 _Shadow look over at the heroine, he gives her a small smile nodding his head in response._

" _Not at all. So what's going through in your life?" Shadow asked._

" _Well… if you like to know, there was a time when my husband Bob got fired from his job and lied to me about it."_

" _Really?"_

" _Yes. I should've known from the fancy cars, the suits, his behavior, everything and I had to find out where he is until I found out that he was at an island."_

" _An island you say?"_

" _Yes. We have trackers in our suits to know where our family is. Anyways, I the family and I had Jack Jack babysit and look for Bob. I finally found bob at the island, at this place where we found out there was a rocket that launched to this city sending a giant robot. I even spotted Bob hugging a woman name Mirage."_

" _So you found out he's been lying to you about the job all this time. Did you even call his old job to know where he is?"_

" _That is when I found out he got fired."_

" _I see. Tell me, after all what your husband did I'm guessing that he wanted to be a super hero again and wanted to protect people once again?"_

" _Yeah. That was the whole reason for what has happened. He wanted to be Mr. Incredible again."_

" _I think I get what he wanted to do. I know for a fact that he likes protecting people but you know that he has a wonderful heart to keep everyone safe and including you and your family safe. He wanted to make sure you all are ok."_

" _I know. He can be stubborn at times but he still means well and you're right Shadow, he has a wonderful heart."_

" _Glad I can try to help. So everything is ok with you and Mr. Incredible despite from what happen?"_

" _Yes. That's correct. Also, we went through all the troubles of defeating the robot and stop this guy named Syndrome. Plus there was the time that Bob, myself, and our friend name Frozone and the other heroes got hypnotized by this woman name Evelyn who wanted to keep heroes being illegal but her brother Winston made it happen to have heroes legal again. So here we are fighting crime and keeping this city safe."_

" _I take it that this Evelyn woman had her reasons to stop it before it is legal again."_

" _Yeah. That's correct. But that's not the case, I'm… sort of going through something personal."_

" _Really? Can I ask why?"_

" _It's embarrassing, you don't want to know."_

" _You brought it up so out with it, tell me what's going? Is it involve with your husband?"_

" _I suppose you can say that Shadow. How did you know that?"_

 _Shadow look to Elastigirl who look surprise while looking at him._

" _The answer is written all over your face." Shadow answered, giving the heroine the answer she's looking for at the very moment."_

" _Oh. So you guessed it huh?" Elastigirl retorted giving Shadow a small smile._

" _Yeah. I did, so are you going to tell me what's going on between you and your husband Mr. Incredible?"_

" _Yeah. I'm going through something that's been bothering me for a while now."_

" _Like what if I might ask?"_

" _Well… you see, I've been trying to hold myself together from feeling horny and trying to find something to satisfy my needs."_

" _Your needs?"_

" _Yeah. I'm talking about Sex. Bob and I enjoy making love to each other throughout the years and have beautiful kids together but there were just only passionate. I've been craving for wild and freaky sex for some time now and after all of the work I've put helping out the Deavors to bring Heroes back to the spotlight, make it legal again, I've been craving for a hard cock to fuck me. And to be honest, Bob hasn't satisfied my needs."_

" _Oh…"_

" _I tried to use toys to help me get off but it didn't do any justice. I even try masturbating but that doesn't seem to work as well. I try to talk to Bob and ask him if he can have sex with me but he turns me down. Now here I am telling you this because I'm sexually frustrated and I desperate need some cock."_

" _Try talking to your husband about it. Explain your reasons why and I'm sure that he will understand."_

" _No matter how many times I tried to persuade him even seducing him, he rejects me."_

" _Oh. I'm sorry."_

" _Don't worry about it. Perhaps…"_

 _Elastigirl smirked, turning her attention to the ultimate life form realizing what she's seeing right now. Remembering that she felt attracted to the black hedgehog after watching him fight and how aggressive he was during the fight. She knew that Shadow can be a perfect candidate to give her what she desperately need to satisfy her._

" _From what I've told you and how frustrated I am when it comes to sex, maybe you can help me." Elastigirl said catching Shadow by surprise._

" _What?" Shadow inquired._

" _I know you're having relationship issues and you look like you can use someone to talk to… if not wanted to have some company to help you feel better."_

" _I appreciate the offer Elastigirl but I can't. That's something you and your husband to discuss this together. I'm sorry but I can't help you."_

 _Shadow place a hand onto Elastigirl's shoulder then takes off leaving her to it to have some alone time. Elastigirl watch the hedgehog take off, walking away and her only chance to get the sex she's been craving for. Not wanting it to go to waste, not wanting it to let it go, Elastigirl take measures into her own hands and reach her hands over and grabs Shadow then pulls him back not wanting him to leave._

" _No. Please don't go, Shadow." Elastigirl pleaded._

" _I already told you, I can't help you." Shadow repeated._

" _Maybe I can persuade you to change your mind."_

 _Shadow cocked an eyebrow, wondering what Elastigirl had planned. The heroine turn around and begin showing the black and red hedgehog her glorious big ass. Shadow crossed his arms as Elastigirl try seducing the ultimate life form._

" _I'll let you have fun with my ass. Bob doesn't play with it as much as he used to." Elastigirl seduced._

" _Not interested." Shadow declined._

 _Shadow walk away taking his leave. Elastigirl isn't going to give up, she again stop the hedgehog as she gets in front of the hedgehog and bends over for the ultimate life form. She begin to shakes her ass, grinding against Shadow's crotch to seduce him once more. The heroine even felt a bulge in Shadow's pants._

" _I'll give you an exciting buttjob if you have sex with me?" Elastigirl offered._

" _That's something you should ask your husband." Shadow continued, declining Elastigirl's offer again._

 _The heroine still isn't giving up so she drags Shadow against a wall and continues to rub her against the hedgehog while looking over her shoulder. Once again trying to seduce the hedgehog trying to reason with Shadow, pleading the black blur to sleep with her._

" _Please Shadow. It's all I'm asking of you." Elastigirl pleaded, not wanting to take no for an answer again._

" _Elastigirl…" Shadow started._

 _Elastigirl grinded Shadow a little hard, hoping this could convince him to change his mind. She then turn around using her powers and look into his eyes._

" _I understand that you don't want any conflict between yourself and my husband. I can assure you Shadow, I won't tell him about this and I don't intend telling him about us. We can keep this a secret and no one has to know about this. Honest." Elastigirl continued._

 _Shadow now then begin to think it over for a bit, thinking if he can accept this request or not. Elastigirl stop grinding, shaking her ass against Shadow's crotch and she then turn to face Shadow completely. With Shadow thinking it over, the heroine reach down to Shadow's crotch, gently rubbing his crotch also giving it a nice gentle squeeze with a smile. Shadow still thinking about it having thoughts about if he would accept Elastigirl's request to have sex with her or not. Elastigirl try to convince the hedgehog again hoping this would be enough to change his mind._

" _If you accept having sex with me Shadow, I promise you I can make it worth your while. I can show you just how incredible I can be in bed. We can also do anything you want to make it hot and erotic." Elastigirl convinced._

" _Much I love to but I cannot. I can't involve myself with a married woman. You should talk with this with your husband." Shadow politely declined._

 _Shadow got Elastigirl off of him and takes his leave. He admitted in his mind he liked how Elastigirl's big butt rubbing against his crotch. He remembered that he has to report back to G.U.N back at Station Square. Elastigirl herself isn't going to give up on her needs and desperately wanted the black blur. She desperately craved for Shadow and isn't going to allow Shadow to leave. This is now or never, she really wanted to solve this issue and without hesitation nor any second thoughts, Elastigirl reach her arms over to Shadow, grabbing him preventing him from leaving and she then pulls Shadow back towards her and she pins Shadow against a nearby wall._

 _Before the ultimate life form can react, Elastigirl stopped Shadow before he can do anything. Before Shadow can speak or do anything, Elastigirl shushed him with her finger to his lips and begin whispering into his ear in a soft but a sultry tone in her voice._

" _I'm not going to give up Shadow, I want you. Perhaps this would change your mind." Elastigirl whispered._

 _Elastigirl turns herself around and once again she pressed her ass against the ultimate life form's crotch. She use her powers to wrap her legs around Shadow's legs preventing him from leaving them time. She look over her shoulder and smile, once again she continue to rub her ass against Shadow's crotch, grinding on him as if she's twerking on the ultimate life form. Elastigirl knew what she saw and that is seeing Shadow liking how she grinded her big ass against his crotch. She knew Shadow wouldn't admit it but in his eyes, he liked it. Still, Elastigirl will do anything to try to convince the black blur into sleeping with her and give her what she wanted._

 _Shadow himself didn't want to get himself involve with sleeping with Mr. Incredible's wife and didn't want to cause any conflict between them. Shadow would go on and say no in a polite manner but in his mind, looking and ogling over Elastigirl's butt say otherwise. His black arms instincts start to get the adrenaline going and it won't resist knowing what it wants just by staring at Elastigirl's booty. At first Shadow would not allow these hormones to get the better of him that is until Elastigirl once again plea the ultimate life form to change his mind._

" _I know you don't want to do this Shadow. I completely understand that and you don't want to ruin my marriage with Mr. Incredible. I really needed this and watching you fight and how aggressive you is back there make me want you ever more. I know you won't admit it but I know you were staring at my big ass when I'm grinding against you and right now you are. I know you must've had a rough day and you look like you're dealing with something too." Elastigirl noticed._

 _Shadow narrow his eyes and take his attention to Elastigirl thwarting his eyes away from her ass._

" _So you noticed?" Shadow assumed._

" _Yes. I can tell something is wrong. Please, tell me." Elastigirl pleaded._

" _If you must know I'm dealing with relationship issues. I broke up with someone I really loved and has been lying and cheating on me behind my back."_

" _I'm so sorry to hear that Shadow. Perhaps you can use this to help relief the pain you're suffering. Let me help you and you can do anything you want to my ass. Help me help you. What do you say Shadow, care to give this woman an "incredible" time?"_

 _The ultimate life form look into Elastigirl's brown eyes, sensing that she's in desperately need for sex and to satisfy her needs. He also remember that he had finish his mission and didn't return back to Station Square since he decide to stay around for a bit. Every word that came from Elastigirl's mouth spoke the truth. Suffering from the pain he's dealing with from what happen still haunts him greatly and it made him angry. This is something that he isn't used to handling and this is new to him. Elastigirl still trying to convince the ultimate life form to sleep with her and show her the time of her life that she's seeking for._

 _Rubbing his chin thinking it over for another minute or two. Shadow made up his decision and gives the elastic heroine his answer who patiently waiting for his response._

" _So you really want this do you?" Shadow asked._

" _Yes. More than anything, I can show you an incredible time if you allow me to have sex with you." Elastigirl confessed._

" _Hmm… and you're certain that Mr. Incredible won't find out about this?"_

" _Of course. This will be our secret. He doesn't need to know."_

" _If you say so. Alright, I'll do it. I'll make sweat and dirty love to you."_

 _Smiling with glee, Elastigirl look to Shadow wondering if she heard him right._

" _Really? You will fuck me?" Elastigirl repeated._

" _Yes. You're right, I can use the company and maybe, having sex with you could kill some time. Wait, what about your kids?"_

" _Bob is watching them back home or they're out doing something fun. They thought I'm in patrol so we can do this."_

" _I see. Very well then, let's get to it."_

" _Great! I know a private place so you don't need to buy a hotel room."_

" _That's good to know instead of wasting any money. So lead the way."_

 _Elastigirl smile and she takes Shadow's hand and the two left together with Elastigirl taking Shadow to this private place she knows perfectly well to continue this there. To give Elastigirl a sneak peek, the black blur deliver a hard feral slap onto Elastigirl's huge ass inciting a loud yelp of excitement. She look over her shoulder, licking her lips and flashes him with bedroom eyes._

" _Mmm. I can't wait to have that hard cock stuffed into my wet pussy." Elastigirl said in a sultry tone._

* * *

 _Minutes Later, at a private place…_

 _Elastigirl had led Shadow to a private safehouse and enters inside the bedroom and shuts the door behind them._

" _What is this place?" Shadow asked._

" _It's a hero safehouse. We used this for a private spot for us to have sex. Bob and I use this place all the time back then but now no one comes to this place anymore. Since no one will be coming here, this is the perfect place for us to get down and dirty." Elastigirl explained rubbing her hand against Shadow's chest._

" _I see. And it appears that no one will be using this place anymore."_

" _Yeah, it probably is. By the way, Bob will be busy with the kids all day so we have all day to ourselves and get freaky as long as we long but I do expect you give me a wonderful time."_

" _Don't worry, I'll keep my word."_

" _Good. Now enough with all of this talking, let's get right into the sex shall we?"_

" _Yeah."_

 _Elastigirl smile and with that, she pushes Shadow against the wall and lean in close. She then begin to press her lips against Shadow's and share a passionate kiss with the ultimate life form. Shadow respond the kiss, returning it and wraps his hands around her back. Elastigirl open her eye staring at Shadow making out with her. They started off passionate with this kiss. Elastigirl remember the way how Shadow's spanked, knowing that he liked her big butt. Allowing the hedgehog to do whatever he pleases, Elastigirl takes Shadow's hand and place it onto her ass cheek getting Shadow to squeeze it then gropes it afterwards receiving second base with the milf._

 _Moments after, their kiss soon start to get freaky with Elastigirl wraps her arms around using her power and deepens the kiss with the ultimate life form. Shadow squeezes her ass nice and tight as he can continuing to grope the heroine, he even reach his other hand and squeezes her ass cheek finally fondling with Elastigirl's ass. This causes Elastigirl let out a soft moan while kissing. The two suddenly kiss hard with intimacy, Elastigrl finally starting to get intimate with the ultimate life form as the kiss continues. She had desperately wanted this, she wanted to do this with her husband but the amount of times she seduce him, wanting him to make love to her again he rejects her advances. Now moving on, having Shadow here with her had became the best candidate and the best idea she had all day and she finally can get some sex with the black hedgehog._

" _Finally, I can finally get some cock. I've been waiting for a long time for this." Elastigirl thought._

 _Elastigirl pushes Shadow gently against the wall while she deepen the kiss with the ultimate life form as Shadow continues to grope her behind. He decided to give it another slap in the ass inciting another yelp from the heroine but instead, she moaned afterwards right as Shadow squeezes her ass again. Shadow slowly palming like giving it a nice little massage, he never thought her large buttocks could be this soft and so thick like his fingers are being sucked in. Elastigirl squealed from having her ass being groped, she threw herself onto Shadow and the heroine unwrap her arm off of Shadow and run down her hand all over Shadow's body and reaching to his crotch. Gently, she rubs the bulge in his pants before she can undo Shadow's pants to set his erection free._

 _The two continue kissing and started to kiss hard when they begin to get freaky with one another with lust fill in their bodies. Both of them now starting to want each other and wanted to get down and dirty, making sweet, sweaty, and dirty love to each other. Elastigirl had undo Shadow's pants and pulls out his cock throbbing ready for it to receive the amount of pleasure that it soon is about to get. Elastigirl suddenly break up the kiss, he eyes gaze at the ultimate life form's cock licking her lips as she didn't take her eyes off of it. Lust filled in the heroine's eyes, becoming hungry for cock and she has been craving for sex for a long while now._

 _She felt her legs shaking, she can feel the dampness between her legs into her bodysuit feeling how horny she's become. She couldn't control herself anymore desperately needed a cock to penetrate her insides. So with that, Elastigirl quickly drop down to her knees and gives Shadow's penis a nice massage by jerking it off. Her hand fapping his erection with ease like a pro, she spat on it seconds after to get it nice and wet for the black blur. Smiling at the hedgehog, she started fapping Shadow's erection faster, nice and hard making lewd sounds as she continues with this for a good whole minute. Licking her lips in a lusting manner, Elastigirl wasted no time as she engulfs Shadow's cock inside her mouth taking all through the length down to her throat. She then begin bopping her head, sucking it hard performing her fellatio on the ultimate life form. The heroine even moaned, muffling tasting Shadow's flesh and uses her tongue to lick it inside adding twice the pleasure for the ultimate life form here._

 _Shadow cursed himself, murmuring in delight with his hand clutching her head shoving his shaft inside in a rapid pace. Elastigirl didn't give a damn if Shadow is taking advantage, all that matters to her is that she wanted sex. The elastic heroine suckling his shaft hard as she can inciting a few moans and groans from Shadow as she continues this._

" _Fuck!" Shadow hissed, feeling the pleasure filling his body from how Elastigirl sucked him off._

 _Shadow's hand suddenly let go of Elastigirl's head and she adjust herself a little closer and place her hands onto Shadow's thighs. She began to go at it, rapidly bopping her head in a faster pace and aggressively sucking Shadow's erection. Elastigirl kept her eyes up at Shadow, seeing him as he trying to maintain his moans but it was too much for him. The way how Elastigirl suck his cock, giving the hedgehog the pleasure of a lifetime like a prostitute in the streets. The black blur couldn't help but to let out the sets of his moans, the curses, and the groans altogether from how good, how extremely good the pleasure is getting to him. The sensation he felt made him forget about all the troubles and he started to smile, showing his reaction that he has been enjoying Elastigirl's wonderful blowjob._

 _Elastigirl notice this, curling her lips into a smirk it made her happy to see Shadow enjoying her wet blowjob. She wished it was Bob that would make love to her but since he's busy watching the kids, she take her mind off of her husband and remain focusing on Shadow and continuously blowing him off. It had been minutes as the fellatio went on, Elastigirl sucks Shadow's penis hard and fast adding more sensation to the black blur. Shadow didn't break a sweat, she notice he has long endurance which makes her blowjob to get more erotic and yet exciting. While giving him head, Elastigirl went on to deepthroat Shadow as she shoves his cock down to her throat and keeps it in there for as long as she likes. This forces Shadow to let out a cry of pleasure, feeling the pleasure and the sensation from Elastigirl as she keeps his shaft in her throat for a couple of seconds then seconds turn into minutes. The heroine even resumes to suck him off while she deepthroats to ultimate life form._

 _Shadow couldn't control himself, the pleasure became too much and Elastigirl watch in amusement, enjoying to see Shadow's erection as her fellatio continues on. The sensation for Shadow became unreal, the pleasure itself drove Shadow crazy but he kept his composure. He soon finds himself reaching his limit knowing he'll soon going to climax. Elastigirl felt Shadow's shaft twitching, it was a sign that Shadow's is about to cum. With that hungry look in her eyes, Elastigirl bop her head fast as she can to suck Shadow's cock hard for Shadow and to have him reach his limit soon as possible. Shadow watching Elastigirl working her magic, watching the heroine milf sucking him like a pro like a prostitute in the streets. Soon after, Shadow finally reach his limit and he begin shooting his white liquid out from his shaft. His shaft spurting streams of his white goo out filling Elastigirl's mouth. Elastigirl shot her eyes wide, she never in her life had someone to cum this much as she accidentally spill some of Shadow's cum from the corner of her mouth and the substance bubbling inside._

 _As Shadow continue to climax inside Elastigirl's mouth, the heroine begin drinking all of it down to her throat to gulp down every last drop. Shadow finish cumming in Elastigirl's mouth with a last drop and Elastigirl gulp down the last drop and finally finish drinking Shadow's cum. Elastigirl suckle on the shaft a few more seconds to "clean" his little friend._

 _Soon, Elastigirl finally pulls away from Shadow's rod leaving a trail of saliva from his shaft to her mouth. She then licked her lips right after she stop sucking Shadow off so she jerks the hedgehog off rapidly and looking up at the hedgehog with that seductive look with hungry filled lust in her eyes. After Shadow had just came, Elastigirl isn't done with him. The heroine then had an idea in mind knowing Shadow is going to like it._

" _I have a better idea. Why don't you take off your clothes and lie down for me." Elastigirl commanded._

 _Shadow nodded so he takes his clothes and shoes off. Elastigirl get the better look of the ultimate life form, she licked her lips and now really craving for the black blur. Shadow lie down on his back like what Elastigirl ordered him to do. Before Shadow can ask, Elastigirl join with Shadow in bed and gets on top of him but in a reverse cowgirl. She straddling her legs around his waist and presses her ass against Shadow's cock with his length is in between her clothed ass cheeks. Smiling at this, Elastigirl begin to move her hips and started grinding his shaft with her huge butt and initiate her buttjob._

 _This had Shadow letting out a few curses and groans as Elastigirl work her magic on Shadow with the use of her huge ass. She rested her hands onto her thighs, looks over her shoulder with a seductive smirk. She even increase her pace and start to go fast and grinds his cock faster and rubbing it hard to give it a nice relaxing massage._

" _Ah. Oh damn…" Shadow trailed off._

" _You like my soft ass, honey?" Elastigirl asked continuing to rub Shadow's erection with her bug butt._

" _Yeah. It feels so good Elastigirl. It feels wonderful."_

" _Call me Helen. Also, I'm glad you can enjoy it. Now let's see how you like THIS!"_

 _Elastigirl once again increase her pace and going faster, thus grinding Shadow harder putting more effort into it. Shadow closes his eyes shut, the ultimate life form feeling the sensation as Elastigirl massage his cock. Elastigirl even circle her hips around, shaking her hips as she continues to pleasure Shadow with her butt. Her eyes kept staring at the ultimate life form, hearing the way how he moaned, groaned and even letting out a few curses it motivated her to keep going. Feeling Shadow's cock twitching between her clothed ass cheeks, Elastigirl smile and continues on with this giving Shadow the time of his life with her buttjob. She remember that he has a lot of endurance so she didn't mind to continue on like this for minutes or even hours._

 _The heroine move her hips around, grinding on the black blur hard as she can. She can feel the intense heat against her ass. Hearing the ultimate lifeform moan turned Elastigirl on. She never gave her husband this kind of treatment before so this is the first time she would be doing this with someone like Shadow. She had remember Shadow catching a glimpse on her butt that she knew that she would give Shadow a closer look and allow him to enjoy her butt as much as he like along with her thick thighs. Elastigirl look over her shoulder, she place her hands behind her head smiling down at Shadow as she moves her hips to grind her butt against Shadow's rod without the assistance of her hands._

" _Oh yeah, you like that don't you baby? Elastigirl asked._

" _Yeah. It feels really good." Shadow admitted._

" _Good. Enjoy it as much as you like, cum whenever you like handsome. I can do this all day."_

 _Elastigirl resume her focus to move her hips and shaking them while she grinds her ass against Shadow's penis. Her ass rubbing Shadow's rod so good, so perfect that drove Shadow nuts. The heroine loved to hear Shadow moan along with a few curses. Feeling the sensation within, Shadow grabbed Elastigirl's butt to give it a nice big squeeze to cope a nice feel. This of course had Elastigirl squealed, even let out a loud yelp feeling Shadow's hands groping her butt like that? She remembered how her husband touched her like that that brought a huge smile on her face so Elastigirl continue to massage Shadow's cock with her big butt and give him an incredible time with her derriere._

" _Mmm… his cock feels so hot against my ass. This sensation feels so good. I don't think I can get enough of this." Elastigirl thought._

 _Shadow decides to deliver a slap against Elastigirl's derriere earning another yelp. This kind of action turned Elastigirl on and with that, she move her hips faster and grinds Shadow's rod harder giving him more._

" _Oh yeah, spank me again baby. Spank my jiggling ass." Elastigirl moaned._

 _Shrugging his shoulder, Shadow spanked Elastigirl once more a few times earning a few moans and yelps and Elastigirl continuously rub her butt against Shadow's rod. Her hips now doing its work, it's magic to pleasure and to please Shadow that had him let out a few groans. Shadow watching Elastigirl's butt in amusement, watching how it rub his rod making him to feel extremely good. He smiled, enjoying every moment of it as Elastigirl continue with her buttjob entertaining Shadow much as she likes before they can get down to the real loving._

 _As Elastigirl's buttjob continue for minutes now almost a whole hour, Shadow begin to feel he's closing in at his limit, he knew that he's moments away of climaxing. Elastigirl can feel Shadow reaching his limit as she felt Shadow's rod twitching, throbbing between her clothed ass cheeks. Smiling, she move her hips faster, grinding against his rod hard as she can making Shadow to moan a lot more along with the curses. Shadow try to hold it in wanting to enjoy Elastigirl's incredible buttjob a little bit more. No matter how many times he try to hold it, the pleasure became too much for Shadow and so seconds after, Shadow then reaches his limit once those seconds are up._

" _Helen… I'm gonna… I… GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Shadow cried in ecstasy, he start ejaculating as his penis bursting ropes of hot sticky sperm out and splashing it all over Elastigirl's ass drenching her huge butt with his cum. Elastigirl felt the warmth liquid splashing onto her ass, her bodysuit. She smile looking over her shoulder, she kept moving her hips and grinds her ass to force more of it out of Shadow emptying every drop from his balls._

 _After the buttjob is done, Elastigirl giggled and wipes a little bit of Shadow's cum off of her ass and licks it off from her fingers. Smiling in glee, tasting the black blur's seed and lick her lips in a lusting manner._

" _How did that feel?" Elastigirl asked._

" _It felt incredible. Never in my life had a buttjob this good before." Shadow admitted earning a huge smile from the heroine._

" _Good. I'm horny enough already for giving you an incredible buttjob. Now I want your cock inside and I want it right now."_

 _Elastigirl bulks up her hips and begin ripping a hole of her bodysuit exposes her wet snatch that has already leaking her juices from how horny she's become. In a desperate attempt, Elastigirl takes a handful of Shadow's cock and points it directly at her womb. Wasting no time, Elastigirl inserts his cock inside her snatch then suddenly, she slams her hips down taking all of it deep inside her vagina. Elastigirl gasped, she never felt a cock that pushes that deep inside her. It already hit the g-spot the way she wanted and without hesitation nor adjusting its size, Elastigirl begin moving her hips and begin riding on Shadow's saddle. She can feel Shadow's cock rubbing inside her snatch, rubbing the spots, the sensitive spots that drove her wild._

 _Finally having Shadow's penis penetrating her womb, Elastigirl start getting wild and her hips rocking in motion of how she rides on Shadow. She lean back and press down her hands onto Shadow's stomach, she looks down at her crotch watching and staring at Shadow's shaft rubbing her insides and giving her the pleasure she longed craved for. Her juices leaking down from how wet she's become and the sensation slowly getting to Elastigirl knowing how good the pleasure fill her body. A few minutes after, Elastigirl start to move her hips faster, increasing the pace as she rides Shadow harder demanding more pleasure fill in her body full of ecstasy._

 _Shadow reach over and wraps his hands around her waist, the ultimate life form sooth her hips, caressing it to calm her down a bit. That didn't work, Elastigirl was really hungry for pleasure so she continue to move her hips faster with her eyes filled with lust. She wasn't going to stop anytime soon, this is just the beginning of it. Elastigirl slam down her hips harder than before, creating the impact of her ass cheeks bouncing, jiggling each and every second from the way she move her hips. Elastigirl's moans soon filled the entire room enjoying the sex she's having so far._

" _Uuuuuuuh! Uh! Uh! UH! Right there baby, oh this cock feels so good!" Elastigirl moaned._

 _Elastigirl wouldn't stop, she add a little more speed to move her hips faster and of course slamming her hips down hard as she can against Shadow's lap. The heroine even had that wide lusting smile on her face and she again started moaning crazily, she tilt her head up and closed her eyes shut. Her hips suddenly start moving on their very own, due from the lust it takes control and Elastigirl don't have no control over her hips as it kept moving wanting more of the pleasure. The ultimate life form look over, his eyes ogling over her huge butt watching the way it jiggle and bounce every second. With a smile forming on his face, Shadow went along to spank Elastigirl's ass and picks up where he left off. He deliver hard and powerful slaps to Elastigirl's ass giving her the kind of punishment she rightfully deserves. Elastigirl yelped in joy, she started squealing and look over her shoulder moaning again and demands the black blur to punish her again._

" _Spank me again! Spank my ass once more Shadow. Punish this dirty slut!" Elastigirl demanded._

 _Smiling at Elastigirl's request, Shadow oblige to give her more so he uses his strength to spank her ass a couple of times. This of course earning a couple of yelps, moans, and of course the shrieks from the elastic heroine herself. Elastigirl squealed as Shadow groped her ass with a strong grip getting a good feel of her ass. The heroine couldn't stop herself, she kept moaning like nonstop and her hips kept moving in a rapid pace._

" _YES! FUCK YEAH BABY! PUNISH ME SHADOW! FUCK ME, GIVE ME YOUR ULTIMATE COCK!" Elastigirl demanded in a hoarse tone in her voice._

 _Liking the idea so Shadow went ahead to grab Elastigirl's waist and suddenly, he stop her from moving her hips as he begin to drive his dick all the way through, shoving it deep into her snatch that hit's the g-spot. Shadow had Elastigirl screaming, chanting his name as he gave it to her, showing her why he's the ultimate life form as his black arms instincts got the better of him and takes control of his mind due from the lust he sensed. The ultimate life form with his ultimate power pounding Elastigirl, he pounded the bricks out of her and fucking her brains out and giving her lots and LOTS of pleasure into the heroine._

" _YES! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS! RIGHT THERE BABY, RIGHT THERE! FUCK ME! GIVE IT TO ME!" Elastigirl shrieked._

 _Shadow started to laugh mischievously, hearing Elastigirl's screams was the sweet sound that motivated him to keep going. It was music to his ears to hear Elastgirl screaming his name and demanding him to give her more. Much obliged, the ultimate life form accepts her request and delivers more as he put his back into it putting more power into his thrusting with powerful force. Shadow even spanked Elastigirl's ass once again, he even let go of her hips and went ahead to grab her in the ass to grope her nice and tight thus continuing to pound her insides._

 _The heroine started breathing heavily of the ecstasy, she barely could manage out a few moans from her lips but no matter how much pleasure, how much the sensation she's in she couldn't help but to go crazy over it. And so Elastigirl started to form a wide and silly smile on her face. Her tongue sticking out, letting it hang as it flop like a dog panting for water she continuously breathe uncontrollably. Elastigirl's brown eyes had rolled backwards into the skull when Shadow suddenly pushes his shaft deeper almost like he's going balls deep. This started making Elastigirl to howl, screaming Shadow's name once more and Shadow again continue on like this impressing Elastigirl greatly._

 _For the next twenty minutes, Shadow had dominated Elastigirl's wet caverns, showing no mercy while showcasing his ultimate power into his thrusting. After a couple of more thrusts, Shadow decides to kick it up a notch and he begin to go extremely fast knowing Elastigirl can take everything he can dish out on her. The thrusting started to make lewd and rapid thunderous sounds of clapping form the way how Shadow pounded her insides. Elastigirl couldn't control herself, she unleash out her wild but FREAKY side that she hasn't unleash for a VERY long time now ever since she and Mr. Incredible got married and had hardcore sex. She remembered it all too well and the sex Elastigirl is having right now has gotten crazy, spiraling out of control, and erotic. The heroine let all of it out, begging the hedgehog to give her more and didn't want Shadow to stop._

" _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS! FUCK ME SHADOW, SHOVE THAT COCK INSIDE DEEP INTO MY PUSSY! TREAT ME LIKE A NAUGHTY SLUT I'VE BECOME! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Elastigirl screamed from the top of her lungs._

" _Wow. No wonder she needs it badly. Mr. Incredible should've gave it to her when he had the chance." Shadow thought, smirking and continues to give Elastigirl what Mr. Incredible should've give her._

 _Shadow spend the next twenty more minutes pounding her vagina and ramming his penis harder into Elastigirl with intensive force. This drove Elastigirl over the edge and sent her into complete overdrive. Elastigirl had felt like she's in cloud nine from all of the pleasure, all of the satisfaction, all of the lust, and all of the loving Shadow has given to her wishing it was her husband fucking her this good. Elastigirl soon feel she's about to reach her limit, knowing that she's about to cum. Shadow can sense it and he continues to pound her insides to make her reach her limit knowing she had held it in for so long and waiting to squirt._

" _I'm cumming… I'm cumming! I'M CUMMING!" Elastigirl shrieked._

" _Come on bitch, cum for me. Squirt those love juices out of you that you desperately wanted to do for so long." Shadow encouraged._

 _Just what the juice Elastigirl need, Shadow deliver more of his intense thrusting into her nice and deep and once he hits another one, it drove Elastigirl crazy and she finally reaches her limit that she waited for. Elastigirl begin squirted her juices out from her snatch, she climax from the insane amount of pleasure she was in all thanks to Shadow. Her snatch squirted like a geyser from how much she came, the juices even coated Shadow's rod with her fluids. Shadow wasn't done, in fact grab her by the arms, arching her back and rapidly, he thrusted her insides with intense force and pounded her insides with that sinister look in his eyes._

 _Elastigirl gasped, the ultimate life form fucked her silly and force her to squirt more of her juices out of her snatch down to his crotch and while he continuously thrusted the heroine, her ass cheeks making thunderous sounds as each and every second her ass cheeks bounce and jiggle from Shadow's hardcore thrusting. Knowing that she has enough, Shadow let go of Elastigirl's arms and Elastigirl lean down and rest had hands on the bed. She even look over her shoulder with a satisfying smile looking over at Shadow._

" _Wow… it's been a long time since I've cum this much. You're a natural Shadow." Elastigirl complimented._

" _Thanks. Hopefully you're not tired yet, I'm even finished. Not just yet." Shadow warned earning a mile from the heroine._

" _Mmm not at the slightest. Come on big boy, show me what the ultimate life form can do."_

" _Gladly."_

 _Shadow gets Elastigirl off of him and had her in all fours. She spread her legs nice and wide, arch her back and hutted her huge ass towards the ultimate life form. Elastigirl look over her shoulder licking her lips lustfully waiting for the ultimate life form to give her more of his ultimate loving again. The ultimate lifeform join with Elastigirl and reenters his shaft back inside the heroine and continue with her "punishment". Elastigirl again moan, taking every thrust that the black blur deliver to her. Shadow holding her by her waist, he smirk down at the heroine and his eyes ogling over to Elastigirl's big booty. From the way how he thrusted her, pumping his penis in and out repeatedly into her snatch causing her ass cheeks to jiggle every second._

 _Elastigirl closed her eyes shut, she bit her bottom lip and moaning trying to keep her composure but shows her slutty look on her face. The ultimate lifeform can hear Elastigirl's moaning along with some groaning towards it. Hearing her moan and chanting his name a second after motivated the black blur. In fact, hearing her moans is like music to his ears wanting to hear more of it to give him the adrenaline he needed so with that, after seconds of Elastigirl letting out a few more moans that is when Shadow picks up the pace. Shadow begin speeding up his pace, increasing his power into his thrusting and really starting to give it to the heroine just the way how she likes it. Elastigirl moaned, she look over her shoulder, her lustful eyes gazing at the ultimate lifeform watching him fucking her like an animal. This brought a smile on Shadow's face, seeing that Elastigirl's smile right after he takes his eyes off of her elastic ass. Shadow can tell that Elastigirl felt like she's in paradise after all of this pleasure he has been giving to her instead of her husband._

 _With that, Shadow begin adding twice the power into his thrust when suddenly, he began to thrusted his penis, shoving his cock nice and deep with intensity almost like he's going balls deep inside. Shadow ram his cock deeper into Elastigirl that hit the right g-spot. That's when Elastigirl started screaming once again, Shadow showing his might, his power, and his power into his thrusts and his cock repeatedly pounded the bricks out of Elastigirl filling her body twice the pleasure in pure ecstasy. Elastigirl's hands grip the sheets with a strong grip, the heroine breathe heavily as Shadow didn't bother stopping, he kept going to give her plenty more and the ultimate lifeform determine to the elastic heroine the time of her life and pounding her fat jiggling ass in a good old-fashion doggystyle. Minutes after, Shadow goes faster in rapid speed to pump his penis harder and fills the waves of loving up to Elastigirl's spine. This had Elastigirl to moan and going crazy for more._

" _UH! UUUUUUUUHHHHHH! Right there baby, give it to me! Show me what you got big boy, punish this slut some more! Come on, pound my big ass as much as you like!" Elastigirl moaned._

 _In Shadow's mind, the black arms instincts got the better of him. It begin to takeover and so, Shadow with a mischievous smirk on his face slap the heroine in the ass earning a loud yelp from Elastigirl. Elastigirl herself begin letting out a few load moans from her lips, the ultimate lifeform push his cock deeper and went balls deep hitting the g-spot once again. The heroine screamed in pure ecstasy, Shadow kept his smirk as he begin to laugh a little and resume pounding her insides. His hands grab a handful of Elastigirl's ass and thus he deliver a few feral hard slaps with some intensity onto Elastigirl's ass. It made it jiggle once it made the impact, Elastigirl screamed demanding more from Shadow the Hedgehog as he continues to humps her and pounds her insides with his shaft._

" _Oh yeah baby! YEAH! I love it when you spank me Shadow! Punish me! Punish my ass again! Show my ass the wrath of the ultimate lifeform! Make it remember how dominate you are!" Elastigirl shouted._

" _Being a little bit of a masochist I see? Alright then, you want it then you're going to have it you big butt slut!" Shadow obliged._

 _Giving what Elastigirl requested for, Shadow began slapping her ass quite a few times with intensity. Afterwards, Shadow began to thrust the heroine harder with powerful force as he gets too aggressive for Elastigirl. The heroine began moaning like a maniac, she couldn't help because of the loving and the pleasure she's in. She rapidly felt her insides being rubbed each and every second and Elastigirl couldn't help but to enjoy the pleasure. She wanted her husband to give her this kind of pleasure like how they did it on their first honeymoon. Sadly, Mr. Incredible politely rejected to satisfy her needs. All of the pleasure has fade Elastigirl's thoughts and she couldn't think nothing else but the pleasure and the ultimate lifeform._

 _Shadow kept pounding her insides for minutes now, almost an entire hour as he kept thrusting her in all fours. Elastigirl had been moaning nonstop and couldn't control herself. Shadow watch how Elastigirl's butt kept bouncing, kept jiggling every second of Shadow's nonstop thrusting. He had so much endurance as well the stamina and Shadow didn't slow down nor bother going easy on Elastigirl. He had filled her with tons of pleasure along with his ultimate loving giving her what Elastigirl wanted from him right after she asked him to make love to her to help deal with her "issue" she's been dealing for a while. Elastigirl's eyes rolled backwards to her skull with her tongue hanging out breathing heavily from the ecstasy. Once more, Elastigirl went berserk over Shadow as he deliver more powerful thrusting into her, ramming his cock harder than before that drove her insane._

" _YES! YEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Oh Shadow… oh FUCK YOUR COCK FEELS SO GODDAMN GOOD! DON'T YOU FUCKING STOP! KEEP POUNDING MY ASS! IT DESERVES A GOOD POUNDING! GIVE ME EVERYTHING YOU GOT YOU SEXY HEDGEHOG!" Elastigirl screamed in a hoarse tone._

 _Soon, Shadow can feel he's closing in to his limit. He can feel that he's about to climax as he tries to hold it a little longer. Shadow kept pumping his shaft repeatedly into Elastigirl, showing more of his power to the heroine. Elastigirl went on letting out more of her loud and insane moans cursing out every word, moaning, and groaning out in pure ecstasy as Shadow drive his cock so fast, so hard into the heroine. After a couple more is given to Elastigirl, Shadow try to hold it a little more but the pleasure was too much and he decides to let loose. The ultimate life form begin filling Elastigirl's insides up, ejaculating his spunk out of him from his shaft shooting his sperm out. Elastigirl screamed, feeling her insides being filled up with Shadow's love juice and the ultimate lifeform thrusted a few more times and seconds later he stop climaxing and pulls his shaft out from Elastigirl's snatch._

 _The heroine's womb leak out Shadow's spunk and Elastigirl look over her shoulder panting like crazy. Shadow then notice Elastigirl giving her that lusting look in her eyes with that seductive smile. The black blur notices that Elastigirl wanted more and that isn't enough to satisfy her. At least not yet._

" _Still want more huh?" Shadow assumed._

" _Damn right. I want more of your ultimate loving, I want you to fuck me until I am satisfied." Elastigirl requested._

" _You really do need it don't you?"_

" _Honey, I've been itching, craving to have sex for a while now and my husband rejected my advances to sleep with me. What do you think?"_

" _You have a point there."_

" _Now then, come on and give me more. Give me ass some more of your intensive pounding, my big butt is calling to you ultimate lifeform."_

 _Shadow chuckle to himself on this one. Seeing Elastigirl so horny still wanting Shadow to give her more. Not wanting to decline it, Shadow accepts it and gives Elastigirl more as their crazy but freaky sex continue on for who know how long._

 _Shadow place his cock between Elastigirl's ass cheeks once again and hot dogging himself, humping his shaft between her ass cheeks back and forth performing another buttjob. Elastigirl went ahead to use her powers to squeeze Shadow's shaft with her ass cheeks. Shadow smile and continues thrusting between them warming himself up for the real thing._

" _Mmm… rub that cock against my ass Shadow. You really do like big butts don't you." Elastigirl moaned._

 _Shadow chuckle to himself, nodding him response and continues to enjoy the buttjob for his leisure. Elastigirl continues to moan, enjoys the ultimate life form thrusting between her clothed ass cheeks for a few minutes now. Once those minutes are up, Shadow had enough with a warmup then resumes to get down to business again. In fact, Shadow had a better idea in mind and with that being said, Shadow starts to rip off Elastigirl's bodysuit a little more to exposes her different hole which it is her anus. Shadow readied himself and points it directly at it surprising Elastigirl of this sudden action._

" _Shadow, what are you doing back there? You're not going to put it inside my pussy?" Elastigirl asked._

" _I thought it at first but why don't we take things to the next level." Shadow admitted._

 _Grabbing a handful of Elastigirl's clothed ass cheeks, the ultimate life form readied himself._

" _And that is by fucking you right in the ass." Shadow continued._

" _Wait! I'm inexperience with anal."_

" _Too late, Mr. Incredible didn't give you the pleasure you were seeking and now you're going to get it. Feel the wrath of the ultimate life form: Shadow the Hedgehog!"_

 _Transforming into his super form shocking Elastigirl of this transformation, Shadow suddenly rams his cock right inside Elastigirl's anal with a quick and powerful thrust like piercing a sword through a heart. Elastigirl gasped, screaming out loud as the ultimate life form uses his power to pound Elastigirl so hard and so faster with intense but powerful force including rapid speed. Elastigirl eyes rolled backwards to the back of her skull, her mouth open wide as she gasped once more and so the ultimate life form in his super state pumps his shaft into her ass showing no mercy._

" _FUCK! MY ASS! MY FUCKING ASS!" Elastigirl gasped._

 _Shadow with a sinister smile with evil look in his eyes, his hands gripping her clothed ass cheeks hard as they can with a strong grip pounding her anus. Elastigirl bite her bottom lips, she felt the pain throughout her entire body as the ultimate life form drill his cock faster into her anal nice and deep. She grip the sheets nice and tight, trying to endure the pain she's feeling from how hard Shadow penetrated her. Shadow deliver a hard feral slap to the ass and pumps it faster showing more of his speed. Soon, when Elastigirl felt the pain inside of her anal, it suddenly begin to vanish, turning into pleasure after a few minutes after._

 _The ultimate life form started to hear Elastigirl's voice hearing her moan not from the pain but from the pleasure itself. The heroine look over her shoulder with that hungry look in her eyes that filled with lust, she licked her lips and again moan once more as Shadow continues to ram his cock inside._

" _Come on, I know you can do better than that. Fuck my ass harder! Fuck me like a pornstar!" Elastigirl demanded._

" _You want it, you got it. You asked for it." Shadow obliged._

 _A few seconds after, Shadow add twice the power and twice the speed and so he began pounding her anal with all of his might and going all in. This of course drove Elastigirl crazy, sending her in a complete overdrive including sending her in a frenzy. The heroine's moans gotten louder like turning up the volume to the maximum, then her curses, the groans, including her screams begin to get louder as well. Knowing Elastigirl is feeling it, enjoying the pleasure she's in right now. Shadow kept his sinister smirk and suddenly, he push his shaft deeper inside of Elastigirl's anal, shoving in every inch of his cock deeper inside and breaking through the barrier. Elastigirl herself began to scream, shrieking out in pure ecstasy and Shadow rapidly thrusted her just like that with powerful force._

" _Yes! YES! Just like that baby! Harder! DEEPER! FUCK ME UNTIL I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS! GIVE ME EVERYTHING YOU GOT SHADOW!" Elastigirl shrieked in a hoarse tone demanding Shadow for more._

 _Shadow smirked, gives Elastigirl what she craved for and penetrates her more deep with a rapid pace. Shadow also engulfs his hand with energy and start spanking her ass with intense force. The loud impact cause her ass cheeks to jiggle uncontrollably earning a loud squeal from Elastigirl. The heroine started enjoying having her big ass smacked and loving every moment of it wanting Shadow to spank her more and more to punish her for being a naughty girl._

" _OH YEAH! SPANK ME SHADOW! SPANK MY BIG FAT ASS HARDER AS YOU CAN! I'M THE TYPE OF BITCH WHO LOVES GETTING SPANKED! COME ON, PUNISH THIS ASS!" Elastigirl shrieked._

 _Liking this kind of attitude, Shadow responded with a few more hard and powerful slaps to Elastigirl's butt showing her no mercy. Each slap sent the heroine into overdrive, her mind became blank and couldn't think about her husband or her children but she can only think about is the pleasure, the ecstasy itself. Shadow finish spanking Elasitigirl's ass and resume to pound the bricks out of her anal this time he uses his ultimate power and thrusted Elastigirl like he means it and ravaging her anus like an animal. This of course gotten Elastigirl crazy, going completely psycho over the pleasure like a sex crazed maniac she's acting right now as we speak._

" _UUUUUUUUHHHHH! UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHH!" Elastigirl screamed._

" _Tell me how much you love this ultimate cock you slut!" Shadow demanded spanking her ass again hard as he can._

" _I love it! No one can't top this ultimate cock! I FUCKING love it so much Shadow! Drill my ass harder!"_

 _Shadow smirked at this little victory, liking what Elastigirl is telling him and so he rewarded her with more of his powerful thrusting then suddenly, he drills his shaft so fast, so deep into her anal like a drill and the ultimate life form grabbing her clothed ass cheeks as he continues to fuck her silly and fucking her brains out. Elastigirl started to lose it, she unleashes her freaky side once again giving into the ultimate pleasure and the ultimate ecstasy that she's in._

" _I'M SORRY DASH, VIOLET, AND JACK JACK… BUT MOMMA'S GONNA CUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMM!" Elastigirl screamed._

 _Shadow laughed at this, knowing that Elastigirl has lost her mind and the ultimate life form continuously thrusting her anal long as he can as the ultimate and hardcore sex continues to rage on for who knows how long. Elastigirl uses her powers to stretch out her arms and wraps it around Shadow not wanting to let go and Shadow kept going and gives Elastigirl more what she craved for._

* * *

 _Meanwhile, the Parr Household…_

 _Bob waited patiently for his wife to return home while the kids are doing their own thing. He hasn't heard word from Helen yet since she told him that she would me them back home a little later and right now is has been a little while since she's gone. He thought that she's out patrolling around the city a little more and still haven't return home yet._

 _Bob then begin to ponder himself, what could she's been doing right now._

" _What can Helen be doing right now. Why hasn't she call me yet? What is Helen doing right now that she's too busy to give me a call to let me know that she's all right?" Bob pondered._

 _Bob begin to think about the advances that his wife try to seduce him to get him into sleeping with her. He thought that she's sleeping with another guy but he doubt it knowing that she would never do such a thing._

" _What am I thinking? I know Helen loves me and I love her truly. Maybe I should've accept her advances to make love to her. I'll make it all up to her once she comes back home." Bob continued._

* * *

 _Back at the hero Safehouse…_

 _Shadow didn't bother stopping as the sex continues on with him pounding harder into Elastigirl's ass. Elastigirl had been moaning nonstop having a hard cock filled up her anal and pounding it like there's no tomorrow. The heroine had been enjoying every moment of it and even enjoying the nonstop and dirty sex with the ultimate life form. Shadow continue on for minutes now. However, those minutes then turn into hours and the ultimate life form had been thrusting Elastigirl, pounding her ass for hours now through the day and through to the evening._

 _It is around seven in the evening. Shadow and Elastigirl had been making over together for hours now and the ultimate life form sweated like bullets even Elastigirl. They were in extreme body heat from the amount of pleasure Shadow and Elastigirl were in and the sex has been out of control. The ultimate life form continuously spanking Elastigirl's ass nonstop, liking the way how it jiggles from the impact even making Elastigirl squealing in delight, moaning loud as she chants Shadow's name while he still rams his cock inside her ass and giving it to her like an animal._

 _From all of this nonstop thrusting, from all of the pleasure he's in, Shadow didn't bust a not at least not yet and he knew it's about to come. As minutes passing by with Elastigirl moaning like crazy like a maniac, Shadow's balls begin to tightened up, his penis rapidly throbbing, twitching inside almost like it's about to reach its limit ad burst. Elastigirl can feel it, she look over her shoulder moaning and looks over at Shadow as the hedgehog continuing to drill his cock inside her anal._

" _Come on Shadow, give it to me! Fill my ass with your delicious cum! Give me your ultimate cock juice!" Elastigirl shouted._

 _Shadow thrusted Elastigirl so fast in top speed like he's using a nitrous to go faster. Shadow can feel he's closing in to his limit, almost there knowing that his time is almost up. Shadow's teeth gritted, doing everything in his power to hold it a little longer but no matter how much pleasure he's in he is struggling to keep it together. Soon, after a minute has passed, Shadow couldn't hold it any longer and finally, he let himself loose._

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Shadow cried._

 _Reaching his breaking point, Shadow's shaft began to shoot the white liquid out of him and spurts it right inside of Elastigirl's anus. This even had Elastigirl scream from the top of her lungs for the final time being filled with Shadow's cum._

" _I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMM-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Elastigirl screamed._

 _Elastigirl's body trembled, her body shaking and her legs gotten so weak from the pleasurable sensation she is in as Shadow climax inside her ass. Shadow shooting jets of his spunk out inside Elastigirl's anal sending her his seed. From the amount of ounce of his spunk he release out, the substance begin bubbling as his cum came bursting out from Elastigirl's ass and splash onto her ass and onto Shadow's abdomen._

 _Soon after the sex has finally ended, Shadow unsheathes his shaft out from Elastigirl's anal and Elastigirl's body suddenly collapsed. Her arms unwraps the hedgehog right before she collapse. She soon find herself in a daze and didn't move a muscle but only she let out one single soft satisfying moan. She knew she had too much pleasure and so far, had too much of Shadow's cum inside of her ass. Smiling out of ecstasy, Elastigirl let out a soft moan after enjoying having her ass being pounded by the ultimate life form. The elastic heroine had a lot of satisfaction and a lot of pleasure from Shadow that the sex was truly incredible. However, that isn't enough and Elastigirl isn't satisfy at least not yet._

 _Smiling mischievously, Elastigirl pushed Shadow back on his back on the bed surprising the black hedgehog. Elastigirl then climbs on top of him and then use powers once more by wrapping her legs around Shadow's legs. Her right leg wraps around the left leg and the left leg wraps around the right leg. Shadow looking at Elastigirl in surprise and Elastigirl rubs his chest smiling down at the ultimate life form._

" _I'm not satisfied. Not yet honey, I want more of your ultimate loving and I won't rest until I'm satisfied." Elastigirl said._

 _At first, Shadow still stunned that Elastigirl didn't get enough but he soon give her a small smirk, chuckling to himself about this._

" _Still want more huh? Very well, let's turn up the heat." Shadow suggested._

 _Elastigirl smiled and with that, she insert Shadow's shaft back inside her and slams her hips down and begun to ride the ultimate life form. Elastigirl begin moaning once more crazily with her hands resting on Shadow's chest, her ass cheeks bounced and jiggle every second of how hard she slam and bounces her hips. Her folds continue leaking her juices, still craving for the life form's cock as it continues to rub the insides of it. Shadow wraps his arms around the elastic heroine's waist and started to caress it, sooth it to help calm herself down. That didn't worked, in fact in riled up Elastigirl and the pleasure she's already in has drove her crazy. Her hips itself move and bouncing her hips that cause her clothed ass cheeks to jiggle and making more slapping noises once it continuously to smack against Shadow's thighs._

" _UH! UH! UH! UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHH! Oh yeah baby! YEAH! Give me more Shadow the Hedgehog, give me everything you got!" Elastigirl hissed in a hoarse tone._

" _I gotta admit she is really into this and we have been having sex for hours now. Still, I wonder how long this will last." Shadow thought._

 _Elastigirl moaned like a sex crazed maniac, her hips didn't stop moving nor slow down knowing how fast Elastigirl ride him and bounces her hips down hard wanting more of Shadow's cock rubbing her insides for more satisfaction. Shadow reach over and grabbing her large buttocks, the ultimate life form knew Elastigirl liked having her ass grope so he touch and squeezes her ass as much as he likes for his leisure and hers. Elastigirl squealed loudly and she looks over to Shadow, she stare her brown eyes down over at Shadow's red eyes. She even gives him that lusting smile as she continues to ride him and slamming her ass down onto Shadow's lap. The ultimate life form smacked her ass few more times that have Elastigirl squealing once more in complete ecstasy._

 _Shadow smirked as Elastigirl going crazy yet again for his ultimate loving. Hearing her moan, the groaning, curses, and her squealing turned Shadow on greatly. Just by hearing how Elastigirl going overboard over the loving, the pleasure she's in motivated Shadow as he gives her some assistance with his hands still wrap around her voluptuous waist, he grips it nice and tight and move the heroine to move her hips faster than before. Shadow once again spanked Elastigirl's jiggling clothed ass once more, punishing her plump ass eliciting more moans out of her including the squeals._

 _Elastigirl looking down, she smiles at the black hedgehog while riding him. She never felt this unstoppable pleasure in her entire life. Knowing how much stamina, how endurance Shadow has within him, Elastigirl begin to realize why he is the ultimate lifeform. Shadow soon begin noticing that Elastigirl's breasts haven't any attention since he's been focusing on her big ass all this time. Taking this opportunity to give its attention, Shadow reach over and rips open Elastigirl's suit and showcasing her breasts. He reach his hands over and start touching, grasping them as he's groping them. Elastigirl felt aroused, having her breasts groped turn her on. She couldn't help but to moan as Shadow squeezing them. Elastigirl had an idea in mind so with that, she use her powers to enlarge her breasts. She grew them into an EE cup size. This however brought Shadow by surprise and Elastigirl couldn't help but to smile at his reaction._

" _Go on baby, play with my tits as much as you like." Elastigirl encouraged._

 _Shrugging his shoulders thinking why not, Shadow fondle Elastigirl's breasts for his amusement to his leisure. Elastigirl couldn't help but to moan as the ultimate life form play with her large breasts. Elastigirl lean in closer so that Shadow can play with her breasts more. Shadow smirked and he leans in closer and start sucking on her breasts while his hands fondle them to add twice the pleasure for Elastigirl filling her body with much needed ecstasy. Elastigirl's hips suddenly move faster on their own due from the lust, the heroine started squealing, cursing in a hoarse tone like she's having a panic attack. The ultimate lifeform started nibbling Elastgirl's breasts catching her by surprise._

 _Elastigirl looking down, watching Shadow sucking her breasts harder and fondling them much more driving the heroine insane._

" _Yes! That's the spot Shadow! Right there… RIGHT THERE! SUCK ON MY BIG FAT TITTIES! GIVE IT TO ME!" Elastigirl shouted._

" _Wow. Her breasts taste so good." Shadow thought curling his lips into a smirk._

 _Shadow went ahead to spend minutes of sucking and fondling Elastigirl's breasts. This had Elastigirl going crazy, loving every minute of how Shadow sucked on her breasts and even grasping them nice and hard. Shadow knew she would like it rough if he squeeze her tits hard so he did and it eliciting a few moans and curses from the heroine, begging him to give her more. Shadow eventually stop sucking Elastigirl's breasts and let's go of them to let them bounce freely. Elastigirl hadn't stop her hips, the pleasure was too damn good, so good that she couldn't get enough of out the ultimate lifeform. Shadow kick back and take it easy so that he can enjoy watching Elastigirl riding his lap and giving her the pleasure she longed crave for. Elastigirl begin slamming her hips hard once again, creating the thunderous sound of clapping from her ass cheeks._

 _Elastigirl licked her lips then leans forward and kissed Shadow straight on the lips and shares a passionate and intimate kiss with the ultimate lifeform. Shadow accepts and respond the kiss. His hands reach over and grasping the heroine's large buttocks nice and tight eliciting a loud squeal from Elastgirl but she melt herself away into the kiss and both of them going at it. Their nonstop and everlasting sex continues on and Elastigirl didn't care what time it is so she is so caught up in the erotic moment with Shadow and the sex rages on still._

 _Elastigirl spend minutes kissing Shadow and making out with him aggressively. The bed squeak so loud that had the bed shaking in every moment of Elastigirl's nonstop movements and all of this cause the headboard of the bed slam against the wall. Shadow and Elastigirl sweated like bullets, the heat of the pleasure was too hot to be true and the entire room had smelt like sex. They didn't care how long they had been making sweet and dirty love to each other to fulfill Elastigirl's needs._

 _The heroine continuously rode Shadow for three hours or so while the night is still young. The ultimate life form watching Elastigirl, his eyes stare into Elastigirl's brown eyes. Their hands intertwine and Elastigirl once again lean in and kiss Shadow once again. Elastigirl even move her hips faster for a few more seconds to drive Shadow while and he let out a few groans. Shadow can feel himself getting closer to his limit and Elastigirl can feel it. The heroine continuously move and bounces her hips fast as she can and slam her hips hard as she can for more. Shadow himself still have more endurance within him, he again begin show Elastigirl why he is the ultimate life form and so he grab her waist nice and tight and the ultimate lifeform begun to pound her insides with powerful force._

 _This drove Elastigirl over the edge and she begin scream with Shadow thrusting her faster in a rapid pace with a mischievous grin on his face. Allowing the black arms instincts get the better of him knowing that this will give him the juice, the adrenaline he needed to satisfy the heroine. Elastigirl started screaming with a husky tone in her voice, demanding Shadow to give her more and PLENTY of it._

" _YES! YES! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS! Oh Shadow… FUCK! FUCK ME HARDER HONEY, GIVE ME THAT ULTIMATE DICK! FUCK THIS SLUTTY HEROINE WITH YOUR ULTIMATE MIGHT! SHOW ME THE TRUE POWER OF THE ULTIMATE LIFE FORM!" Elastigirl shouted in a hoarse tone, going crazy for the black blur._

" _It's that what you want then so be it, behold the ultimate power!" Shadow retorted._

 _Shadow begin to activate his Chaos Boost and pounded the bricks out of Elastigirl and Shadow now has Elastigirl where he wanted. Elastigirl screamed, crying in pure ecstasy. The ultimate lifeform moaned, cursing out and squealing as Shadow punished her, pounding her insides so hard and spanking her fat jiggling ass so hard that made Elastigirl going overboard. In fact, all of this pleasure Shadow has been giving to her all this time sent the elastic heroine into complete overdrive. Elastigirl couldn't stop herself, she couldn't stop moaning, she couldn't stop squealing, she couldn't stop shouting, and sure as hell she couldn't stop screaming out of pure ecstasy._

 _The black blur showed Elastigirl how powerful he is, why he is called the ultimate lifeform. It made it all too clear for Elastigirl and the heroine now is enjoy the ultimate punishment and Shadow wouldn't stop anytime soon, he kept going to give Elastigirl one hell of a time._

 _The merciless thrusting continue on for another two hours or so. She didn't stop as he keeps humping Elastigirl, his shaft kept pounding her insides a lot more into her wet snatch that has been leaking out juices the entire time throughout the entire sexual intercourse. Shadow grabs a handful of Elastigirl's big ass and Elastigirl gasped and rest down her hands onto the bed looking over her shoulder. The ultimate lifeform smirked and pounded Elastigirl away more and more with Elastigirl continuing to moan._

" _Ah! Ah! AH! AH! You're really good at this Shadow… your cock feels so damn good…" Elastigirl moaned._

" _You love getting pounded by the ultimate life form? Do you!?" Shadow questioned as he deliver some powerful thrusts into Elastigirl._

" _UH! OH YEAH BABY, DON'T STOP! FUCK ME HARDER!"_

 _Shadow nodded and gives Elastigirl more as he fucked her hard just like how she requested. Elastigirl roll her eyes to the back of her skull, screaming out for more as Shadow drill his penis hard and fast into her snatch sending waves of pleasure up to her spine. The heroine shut her eyes tight, she grip the sheets hard with a tight grip enduring how intense Shadow thrusted her. The ultimate lifeform mischievously laughed, hearing her load screaming and moaning turned him on and it even motivated him to pound her a lot more. Shadow had been enjoying the intense and freaky sex he's having with Elastigirl, enjoying every moment of it with the heroine. Shadow again smacked Elastigirl's ass once more a couple of times eliciting a lot of squeals and moans from the heroine and deliver a few intense thrusting for a few seconds. Elastigirl look down, watching Shadow as he admires her body and watch her breasts bounce._

 _Shadow stop thrusting seconds after and Elastigirl herself takes back control and she begin slamming her hips faster and bounces her ass hard as she can for more pleasure. Shadow watch Elastigirl riding him like a sex crazed maniac. She rub and playfully grasping her breasts so Shadow let go of Elastigirl's waist and take it easy. Elastigirl moaned nonstop until Shadow reaches his limit. The ultimate life form breathe heavily from the insane amount of pleasure she was in and it got Elastigirl crazy for more. Elastigirl begin feeling Shadow' throbbing, she knew that Shadow is about to climax and with that, she continuously move her hips faster to make the hedgehog climax for her to fill her up._

 _Shadow gritted his teeth, he knew he's close to his limit and also he knew that he can't hold it much longer. Elastigirl doing everything she can to make Shadow to climax for her and to fill her up with his spunk. Elastgirl circle her hips around, grinding on Shadow side to side, going back and forth making her ass to jiggle and wobble in every motion. The ultimate life form watch Elastigirl for a few minutes now and keep hearing her moans and squeals along the way. Soon, Shadow try to hold it a little longer but Elastigirl bounces her hips a couple of times._

 _That is until Shadow have finally reach his limit, he groaned loud as he can when Shadow suddenly reach his limit. The ultimate life form ejaculated, he shot another load of his spunk, shooting jet after jet of his spunk out from his shaft. Shadow fill up Elastigirl's snatch to the brim with his cum. Elastigirl let out one final scream and she even lean down and wraps her arms around Shadow and her hips continue to move._

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! FILL ME UP SHADOW, GIVE ME MORE OF YOUR COCK JUICE!" Elastigirl screamed._

 _Shadow spent seconds ejaculating, filling Elastigirl's womb with every drop from his balls. Elastigirl open her eyelids and roll her eyes backwards letting out a soft moan as Shadow finish cumming inside her. The ultimate life form ejects his penis out from Elastigirl's womb and she leaks out Shadow's spunk and the heroine begin to catch a breather. She felt very satisfied and had enjoyed the wonderful freaky and intimate sex. Shadow thought it would end there but to his surprise, Elastigirl isn't done. In fact, she still horny and wants more. Noticing that her suit is a mess with Shadow's cum. She soon had another idea she had in mind and put this idea into good use._

" _Something wrong?" Shadow questioned._

" _No. Not at all, in fact I have another idea and I do believe that I have another bodysuit." Elastigirl confessed._

" _You have another suit?"_

" _Yes. Remember what I told you about the time I help to bring back Heroes into the spotlight to make it legal again?"_

" _Yes. I remember. You have this suit of yours here?"_

" _That I do. Why don't you sit back, relax and wait for me to return. I think you're going to like it."_

 _Shadow nodded in response and did what Elastigirl requested for him to do so he stay put and takes a seat. Elastigirl with a lusting smile, gets up from the bed and exits the room to change so that she can show the ultimate life form her other hero suit. Waiting patiently for the heroine to return, seconds after Elastigirl returns back inside the bedroom wearing a different hero suit. She had went on to change her suit which is a silver leotard with a magenta belt and a magenta "EG" insigna on the chest, with a black eye mask and black over-the-elbow gloves and thigh-high boots._

 _Leaning against the door frame, she strike a pose showing bit of her sex appeal getting the black blur's attention. Elastigirl then went on to turn around and show off her glorious ass and delivers a hard smack to make it jiggle from the impact. She look over her shoulder, winking at the ultimate life form along with smiling at him seductively with that lusting look in her eyes._

" _Like what you see, sweetie?" Elastigirl asked._

 _The heroine got her answer and notice that Shadow had an erection just by staring at her body including her thick ass. Smiling at her "handiwork", Elastigirl giggle a bit as Shadow try hiding the blush._

" _I knew you would like it. The answer is right in front of me judging by your little "friend" who is excited to see me." Elastigirl continued._

 _Turning back around to face the ultimate life form flashing Shadow with those bedroom eyes. The heroine lick her licks and slowly she caress her body, rubbing herself as she couldn't keep herself under control lusting over the ultimate lifeform._

" _Like my suit?" Elastigirl asked._

" _Yes. It looks really good on you."_

" _Thanks… a designer name Alexander Galbaki design this and I'm not dark and angsty. So I thought you like the suit judging by how angsty and dark you are from the way you look. No offense._ _"_

" _None taken. It's ok."_

" _So… are we going to continue to make dirty love or what, I'm still not satisfied yet and I want more of your ultimate loving."_

" _Don't you need to get back home to your family? Your husband must be worried sick about you."_

" _Yeah but gave Bob a call that I'll be home tomorrow and had to take care of something. He'll be fine watching the kids. Besides, that's out of the way why don't we continue and you can use my body however and whatever you like?"_

" _Are you sure your family will be ok? I know they can be worried about you and even your baby."_

" _You don't need to worry, Bob will take care of Jack Jack so it won't be a problem."_

" _Alright then, I guess that's ok with me. So shall we continue?"_

" _Let's."_

 _Elastigirl joins with Shadow back in bed right after she rip a hole of her suit to expose her snatch and her anus and showing her glorious bubble butt as the sex continue on and things would get crazy and intimate as time went by. They look like the sex isn't going to stop anytime soon._

 _First: Elastigirl lie down on her back with Shadow being on top of him. He gotten aggressive than ever showing more of his power, going all in and let himself loose to unleash the might of the ultimate life form. The black hedgehog thrusted Elastigirl so hard, so hard that had Elastigirl screaming in pure ecstasy. The heroine felt like she's in cloud nine from all of the pleasure so far in this first start of their freaky but everlasting sex. Elastigirl wraps her arms around Shadow and pulls him and the pair begin making out aggressively as Shadow continue to pump his cock hard into her vagina nice and deep._

 _Second: Shadow standing up on his feet carrying Elastigirl with his strength by holding her by her long legs. Shadow grasps and squeezes Elastigirl's big booty and penetrates her insides with his rod like a sword. The black blur smirked, thrusting faster and sends Elastigirl into ecstasy and looking into her brown eyes. Elastigirl moan so loud, going crazy and her arms wrap around Shadow and enjoying the way how Shadow pounded her. The black blur thrusted her hard and fast in this Stand and Carry position, showing more of his might to the heroine with a smile._

 _Third: Shadow lie down beside Elastigirl, they turn to their right and Shadow lifts up her left leg up, holding it up as he resumes to ram his shaft in and out of her vagina with a faster pace. Shadow add a little more of his power so that he went on thrusting the heroine hard and deep filling her elastic body with his ultimate loving. From the way how Elastigirl is moan, she couldn't stop going crazy nor resist the pleasure. She even had that wide silly look on her face with her eyes rolling backwards and her tongue sticking out._

 _Fourth: Elastigirl down on her knees and Shadow sat on the edge of the bed. Elastigirl rips the part of her suit again and exposes her breasts then she uses her powers to enlarge it into a G-Cup. After that's done, the heroine then went on to massage Shadow's rod with her huge jugs and rubs it between them. This of course shows Elastigirl performing a paizuri/titjob for this action and Shadow let out a few moans and groans even some curses as the pleasure got to him. The heroine move her breasts faster, squeezing her breasts together tight and squeeze Shadow's rod between them nice and tight to give it a nice massage. Shadow hold it a little longer as Elastigirl's titjob was so good and he couldn't hold it any longer minutes after so Shadow releases another load of his spunk. He spurt ropes of white liquid out of him and splash down Elastigirl's breasts and on her face from how much he climax._

 _Fifth: Elastigirl lie down on her back again and Shadow now on top of her to retake back control to dominate her once again. Elastigirl's legs raise up and rested onto Shadow's shoulders. The ultimate life form lean forward, looking into her brown eyes through her mask as he drives his cock harder in a faster pace. Elastigirl continuously to moan, taking everything Shadow dished out on the heroine. Elastigirl smile lustfully, looking Shadow seductively even letting out some moans when Shadow thrusted her hard with intense force for a couple of seconds and pick up the pace. The ultimate lifeform still show more of his power knowing Elastigirl can take anything so he throw at her. Hearing her moan turned Shadow on, it motivated him to keep going and he delivers more loving into the heroine showing her more of his power with his thrusting so far._

 _Sixth: Shadow lie down on his back taking it easy. His eyes stare at Elastigirl who is on top of Shadow. She stood up, then squat down and enters Shadow's cock right back inside her snatch and so she begun to move her hips with her hands place on her thighs. She look over her shoulder, watching her ass bounce and hips moving and taking every length deep into her vagina. She begin to move a little faster, picking up the pace and thus let out a few moans as she watch her big jiggling butt bounce and moving back and forth._

" _Ah! Ah! Oh yes…" Elastigirl moaned._

 _Seventh: Elastigirl on her back and her right leg up at the ceiling of the bedroom. She hold it up with her hand and Shadow continue to thrust her, pounding her insides with his might still giving her much needed pleasure. Elastigirl herself had that big wide goofy smile and breathing heavily from the amount of pleasure. Shadow smirked and he kept going, didn't bother stopping and enjoy her reaction as he drills his length into her._

 _Eighth: With Elastigirl still lying down on her back, Shadow took the opportunity to spread out her legs nice and wide and get to work on her snatch. Using his tongue, Shadow begin to lick Elastigirl's vagina, rapidly licking the clitoris and fingering her womb with his finger as he at her out and getting a good taste of her. Elastigirl grip the sheets tight, trying to keep her composure. No matter how many times she struggle to keep it together, Shadow always finds a way to make her feel extremely good and Elastigirl couldn't resist and she start to go crazy over Shadow eating her out._

" _UH! OH fuck yeah, eat my pussy! Just like that Shadow! Don't stop!" Elastigirl moaned._

 _Hearing her shout, moaning so loud, Shadow accepts her request and continues to eat her out for minutes and making her go crazy. Sooner or later, Elastigirl struggle to keep it together but the amount of pleasure she is in she can't hold it in any longer. So, Elastigirl reach her limit and shoot her juices out, sending her fluids to the ultimate lifeform. Shadow went on to taste it, licking his lips liking the taste that filled the taste buds into his tongue. He went on to drink down the juices, getting another taste form the heroine. Shadow would keep going and grip high thick thighs so that he can focus on eating Elastigirl out._

 _Ninth: Shadow positioned Elastigirl upside down. Her shoulders resting on the bed including her head and her legs spread. She look up at Shadow, watching the hedgehog put his cock back inside her pussy and resume to give her more of his loving. Shadow began to thrust the heroine nice and deep, starting things slow at first before he pick up the pace and started fucking her hard and didn't bother stopping there. Shadow continue with this in a piledrive position and Elastigirl rolled her eyes backwards feeling how deep Shadow penetrated her._

 _Tenth: Pinning Elastigirl against the wall, Shadow hold her by her legs and the ultimate lifeform continue thrusting her there. Elastigirl uses her powers and wraps her legs around Shadow, demanding the black blur to thrust her harder. Shadow obliged and gives her what she wanted so he puts more effort into his thrusting by adding more power. Elastigirl now feeling Shadow fucking her deeper and feels the pleasurable waves running through her body._

" _Yeah! YEAH! That's it! Come on baby, come on! Give it to me! Fuck my pussy like you mean it!" Elastigirl moaned._

 _Smirking at this, Shadow did everything in his power to pound her so hard with intense force. It drives Elastigirl wild so he kept going to satisfy her just like that. Elastigirl herself let out a few loud moans even some curses as Shadow drill his cock deeper into her womb up to a brim._

 _Eleventh: Elastigirl down on her knees, working her magic by sucking Shadow's cock. She sucks it nice and hard like a hooker hooking up from the street to a motel room. The heroine sucks it nice and deep making some slurping noises while at it. Her eyes gaze at the length, focusing on pleasuring the ultimate life form as she heard some groans and curses coming from his mouth. Elastigirl finally looks up at Shadow, watching him moan and she continues to suck him off and made him cum. Shadow ejaculated minutes later, he shot another load of his spunk inside Elastigirl's mouth, the heroine gulp down every drop down to her throat and made sure she didn't spill a single drop._

 _Twelfth: Elastigirl now lying back down on her back on the bed once again. She spread her legs nice and wide holding them by her ankles showing her flexibility. Shadow looking down, resume to fill up her body with his ultimate loving as he thrusted Elastigirl without the use of his hands. The heroine looking up at the black blur with that seductive smile, she again moan when Shadow thrusted her nice and slow, taking it easy for a bit. That is until he picks up the pace and pounded her nice and hard shoving his cock into the heroine with intensity._

 _Thirteenth: Shadow picking up Elastigirl with his strength, holding her up by her legs behind her. The ultimate lifeform jams his penis back inside Elastigirl so deep that it hit the g-spot. This of course had the heroine screaming in ecstasy causing Shadow to smirk at his "handiwork". The ultimate lifeform continue to pound her, shoving his meat rod faster with intensive force into Elastigirl. Elastigirl herself roll her eyes backwards, she began to breathe heavily from how deep Shadow penetrated her and how fast he fucked her. Showing more of his limitless stamina, Elastigirl moan so loud like she's addicted to Shadow's cock._

" _Uh! UUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH! Give it to me Shadow, GIVE IT TO ME! FUCK ME!" Elastigirl cried._

 _Fourteenth: Remembering how thick Elastigirl's thighs are, Shadow had an interesting idea in mind that pop out of his head. Using this idea, the ultimate life form pulls Elastigirl closer and wraps her arms around her and grasps her large buttocks. Elastigirl waited for Shadow to grope her butt again, smiling and feel the warmth and gentle touch of Shadow's hands and she place her hands onto her shoulders then afterwards wrap her arms around the black blur. Shadow shoves his cock in between Elastigirl's inner thighs and he start thrusting between, giving his cock a massage with the use of Elastigirl's thighs. Elastigirl herself moan and look over her shoulder, smiling down and watch Shadow's cock thrusting and the head of his erection hit between her ass cheeks down below as the result of giving the ultimate lifeform a thighjob. Elastigirl went on to press her lips against Shadow's and the pair share an intimate kiss and made out while Shadow kept thrusting her thighs and continue her thighjob._

 _Minutes pass by with the two continue kissing, they didn't bother stop and let it all sink in to the moment and continue with their everlasting steamy sex. Shadow then reaches his limit and he ejaculate seconds after, splashing his cum onto Elastigirl's thighs and some onto the bottom of her ass._

 _Fifteenth: Elastigirl in all fours once again, looking over her shoulder, she watches Shadow who had crouched down and thrusted his cock between her ass cheeks performing a small buttjob. Elastigirl moan, enjoy the way how Shadow massage his penis between her large ass cheeks for the first three minutes then Shadow suddenly inserts his rod inside of her anal and pounded her like a savage animal. Shadow hold onto her voluptuous waist, digging his fingers into her waist with a strong grip so that he can pound her so good. Elastigirl's body rocking repeatedly and the ultimate lifeform showing no mercy in this Bulldog position. Elastigirl moaned and didn't say a word because of the pleasure being this too good._

 _Sixteenth: Lying down on his back to relax, Elastigirl climb on top of him and shoves her ass against Shadow's face. The ultimate lifeform grasps her ass and uses his tongue to lick her vagina and to eat her out for the second time. With Shadow being distracted by her ass and eating her pussy, Elastigirl take her attention to Shadow's throbbing cock. The heroine licked her lips and gaze at it before she can get to work._

" _You look so delicious, come to momma!" Elastigirl said._

 _Elastigirl engulfs Shadow's rod into her mouth and takes it all down to her throat and she begin to suck on it, leaving out some slurping noises as she maul Shadow's cock like a sex crazed maniac. Both Shadow and Elastigirl pleasure each other at the same time in this 69 position. Going back and forth, making each other feel so good that the pleasure is getting to them. Soon, when the ecstasy became too much for them, they ejaculate together at the same time climaxing together and giving each other their love juices to get another taste out of._

 _Seventeenth: Wanting to lick Elastigirl's womb some more, Shadow had Elastigirl up top of him and she sat down and Shadow continue to lick her womb. Elastigirl look down, moan as Shadow perfectly lick her vagina and she circle her hips around, trying to keep herself together but the pleasure was just this good and she couldn't resist. The heroine moaned once again and felt like she's in cloud nine, she lean back and press down her hands onto the bed watching Shadow work his magic._

" _Uh… that's it Shadow, eat my pussy! Eat me good!" Elastigirl moaned._

 _Eighteenth: The heroine down on her knees again, she uses her hand to stroke Shadow's rod to give it a nice massage. Her brown eyes looking up at Shadow, she smile liking the way Shadow watch in amusement as she works her magic. She can feel Shadow's rod twitching, throbbing as it is about to burst anytime soon. Elastigirl perform her handjob on Shadow for a few minutes and once those minutes are up, Shadow reaches his limit and ejaculated. His cock shot ropes of white liquid out splashing onto Elastigirl's face, drenching the heroine with his semen._

 _Nineteenth: Shadow lie down on his back and Elastigirl back on top, she squatted down and insert his penis back inside of her snatch. After that, Elastigirl begin bouncing her hips, moving them in a steady pace with a fast speed with Shadow's rod rubbing her insides. The ultimate lifeform groaned, gritting his teeth as Elastigirl pressed down her hands onto his chest, her ass cheeks slamming down against Shadow's thighs as she moves her hips, squatting down back and forth like she's exercising at a gym. The heroine herself let out a few loud moans as she rides Shadow and bounces her hips nice and steady._

" _Mmmmmm yeah… give it to me baby!" Elastigirl moaned._

 _Twentieth: Elastigirl ordered Shadow to just relax. Shadow did what he is told and takes it easy so he lie down on the bed wondering what Elastigirl has planned. The heroine decides to give the black blur a nice private show as she begin to dance and shaking her hips and her ass for the ultimate lifeform knowing he'll love it. To his reaction, Shadow liking what he's seeing and he didn't take his eyes off her as he looks like he's being hypnotize by her body and her beauty. Elastigirl smile, winking at the ultimate lifeform so she continues to dance and show her large ass and shakes it for Shadow knowing that he loves it and so she kept dancing for minutes giving the black blur a private show._

 _Twenty First: Elastigirl standing up and bend over, grabbing her ankles still being flexible, Shadow spanked her ass earning a loud squeal. Shadow knew that Elastigirl wanted him to spank her and so, the ultimate lifeform puts his cock back inside her vagina. Then afterwards, the ultimate life form did what he does best and that's thrusting the heroine hard and fast with his ultimate might. Elastigirl had that wide goofy smile when Shadow continues to fuck her silly, shoving her body more of his loving and pleasure into Elastigirl._

 _Twenty Second: The ultimate lifeform tied up Elastigirl by using her arms and ties her arms at the bed posts. The ultimate life form jerks himself off, holding Elastigirl by her hips, readying himself as he channel a little bit of his chaos energy._

" _Hope you're ready because I'm going to give it to you nice and hard. I'm going to fuck you so hard that your husband couldn't satisfy your needs." Shadow warned._

" _Come on baby, give it to me. Give me that big ultimate dick! Put it in me and fuck me as hard as you can." Elastigirl encouraged._

 _Smirking at the response, Shadow rams his cock back inside Elastigirl's vagina and penetrate her, pounding her insides with his ultimate might. The ultimate lifeform giving it to Elastigirl and the heroine scream, crying out in pure ecstasy. Elastgirl even chanting Shadow,s name, screaming out to him as he gives her what she desired. Elastigirl begin to enjoy how Shadow pump his cock inside her, it was even better than her husband and Shadow is too aggressive and she LOVED it._

" _Oh yeah… Oh yeah! OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! GOVE IT TO ME SHADOW! FUCK ME HARDER! FUCK ME BETTER THAN MY HUSBAND! GIVE ME EVERYHTING YOU GOT BABY!" Elastigirl screamed._

 _Twenty Third: Spending thirty minutes of thrusting Elastigirl's vagina, Shadow let go of her hips and ejects his cock out of her. Shadow climbs up on Elastigirl and places his cock between Elastigirl's breasts. Elastigirl smile and looking up at Shadow. Knowing what he wants, she use her powers to shapeshift, enlarging her breasts large enough for the black blur. Once that's done, Shadow then begin to thrust her melons, fucking her jugs and performing a titjob. Elastigirl moaned, watching the hedgehog fucking her tits and groan as he kept going as if his waist didn't stop moving. Shadow gritted his teeth, letting out a throaty growl as he moves his waist faster, the pleasure became too much of how good Elastigirl's large breasts massage his shaft that it made him ejaculate minutes later._

 _The ultimate life form splash his cum onto Elastigirl's face showering her with his seed. He didn't stop there, he kept going and enjoy Elastigirl's tittyfuck more and more and climax two or three times. Elastigirl getting more and more treats from the ultimate lifeform of how much he came, shooting more of his spunk onto her face and her breasts._

 _Twenty Fourth: Shadow notices that Elastigirl is looking at him seductively, filled with lust as she licks her lips. Shadow begin to realize what the heroine wants._

" _You want me to fuck your throat don't you?" Shadow asked._

 _Nodding in response, Shadow smirked and shoves his cock inside Elastigirl's mouth and begin to fuck her as he let go of her breasts and clutch her head with his hand, gripping her hair as he pounded her mouth and throat with force. Elastigirl muffled, saliva came dripping from her mouth to her chin. Shadow grinned mischievously, he kept going and making Elastigirl to suck him harder like she did before and the heroine is loving how Shadow taking control and to dominate her._

" _There you go bitch! Suck that cock you filthy slut!" Shadow insulted._

" _Yes! I'm a slut, I'm your dirty slut Shadow! Take control of me, fuck my face." Elastigirl thought._

 _Shadow gritted his teeth, trying to hold it a little longer. However, he couldn't seem to hold it and release his spunk. He didn't stop right after he climax, Shadow thrusts her mouth faster with Elastigirl rolling her brown eyes to the back._

" _Come on, keep sucking it. Don't you dare stop." Shadow ordered._

 _Twenty Fifth: After climaxing two more times inside Elastigirl's mouth, the ultimate lifeform set Elastigirl free and then he pulls her close, grabbing and hold her right leg up and he resume back to pound the bricks out of her pussy. Elastigirl begin screaming, crying out in pleasure. Shadow reach his free hand down and grasp onto Elastigirl's breasts and gives it a nice tight squeeze sending some arousal to the heroine and Shadow then put his back into it and fuck her harder like a savage animal._

" _YEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS! Right there Shadow, right there! Teach this dirty slut a lesson!" Elastigirl moaned._

" _Who do you belong to, slut!" Shadow demanded, playing along making Elastigirl going crazy._

" _You! My ass, my pussy, my body belong to you and only yours Shadow! Make me yours!"_

 _Shadow laughed a bit, grinning at Elastigirl so he kept going and pound her as they continue with Elastigirl's punishment. Elastigirl's voice gotten louder that filled the entire room and Shadow continues to give her more and more of his ultimate loving and dominates her vagina with all of his might._

 _Twenty Sixth: Shadow wanted to thrust his cock inside Elastigirl's mouth a little bit more. With an idea poop up in his head, the ultimate life form begin to order Elastigirl to get into position._

" _Lean yourself against the bed with your head." Shadow ordered._

 _Doing what Shadow says, Elastigirl drop down and lean against the bed and rested her head onto it._

" _Like this?" Elastigirl asked._

" _Yeah. Just like that." Shadow responded._

 _Shadow got closer and put his foot on the bed and crouches down, he look down and points his cock ordering Elastigirl to put it back inside her mouth._

" _Put it in your mouth again and suck my cock." Shadow continued._

 _Smiling, Elastigirl complied and put Shadow's shaft back inside her mouth and sucks on it again. She bop her head, giving Shadow more pleasure as her fellatio went on for four minutes. Shadow then stop Elastigirl and he begin thrusting his cock, moving his waist as he start to fuck Elastigirl's face and pumps his penis down into her throat. Elastigirl suckling the cock, saliva dripping from her mouth to her chin as Shadow goes faster. This of course have Elastigirl gargled, she trying her best handle Shadow but struggling to keep up with him when Shadow pushes down his cock deeper having her to deepthroat him. His penis create a bulge in Elastigirl's throat and Shadow kept going._

" _Shit! Your throat feels so good." Shadow moaned._

 _The black blur fucked Elastigirl's throat as well her face for nine minutes now and punishing her with his ultimate might. Sooner or later, Shadow couldn't keep it in longer and seconds after Shadow reach his limit and shoot his spunk inside Elastgirl's mouth. Elastigirl drink down every drop from Shadow's sperm and Shadow continuously to thrust her throat. Elastigirl try to pull away but Shadow kept his grip and still thrusting her not wanting to stop._

" _Oh no keep it in there. You like sucking my cock well here you go." Shadow ordered._

 _Elastigirl continue to pleasure Shadow. She did admit she likes Shadow dominate her mouth, turned on by this she complied and did what Shadow told her to do and she continues to suck his cock harder as he kept thrusting her throat making him groan as loud as he can from before._

 _Twenty Seventh: Shadow resumes to take his attention to Elastigirl's big butt. Elastigirl smiled on knowing that Shadow will be focusing her butt so with that, she get in all fours, she arched her back and jut her ass out towards the Shadow. She look over her shoulder, spanks her ass hard that had her ass cheek to jiggle._

" _Come on big boy, give my ass the treatment they deserve." Elastigirl encouraged._

 _Shadow smirked in response, he nod his head and joins gets behind the heroine and grabs a handful of her ass cheeks. Shadow felt like his fingers are being sucked in how plumpier, how firmer, and how bigger her ass has become. Elastigirl uses her powers to enlarge it catching Shadow off guard. Shadow smile and continues as he places his penis in between Elastigirl's ass and begin hot dogging herself. He move his waist, thrusting his shaft between her ass cheeks and squeezes them in between as they squeeze Shadow's rod while he thrusts them and giving the black blur another buttjob. This time, Shadow goes faster and his waist didn't bother stopping as it's moving on its own due to the lust that has taken control._

" _Damn…" Shadow cursed._

 _Shadow's hands squeeze the ass cheeks hard, his waist move faster seconds after from the way how Elastigirl's ass cheeks massage his rod. The ultimate lifeform thrusted those ass cheeks hard, faster than before enjoying the assjob so far. The black blur went along to spank Elastigirl's quite a few times wanting to see them jiggle. Elastigirl squealed feeling her ass getting spanked but not from shock but in joy. Elastigirl remember her husband never spank her this much when they made love and seeing Shadow spanking her ass and taking control of it is like a blast from the past. Shadow continuously thrusting his cock, hot dogging Elastigirl hard as he can for minutes now trying to hold on from the amount of pleasure he's in. Soon, Shadow ejaculates himself as he couldn't have the strength to hold it and he shoots gobs of his cum out from her erection and coating Elastigirl's clothed ass with his spunk. Shadow didn't bother stopping, Elastigirl wanted Shadow to give her ass more loving and so Shadow continue to dryhump Elastigirl's plump big ass and squeezing those ass cheeks as he continues to do so. Elastigirl let out a few moans, feeling the heat from Shadow's rod and she continues to give Shadow an assjob as long as he likes._

 _Twenty Eighth: After minutes with Elastigirl's everlasting buttjob for over thirty minutes or more, Shadow put his cock back inside of Elastigirl's vagina and rams it in nice and deep. Elastigirl screamed, crying out of ecstasy and the black blur started pumping his rod inside, pounding Elastigirl's vagina with intensive force building into his thrusting. Shadow spanked Elastigirl once again and fuck her crazy a lot more. Shadow begun showing more power, more speed, and more stamina into his thrusting that impress the heroine and Elastigirl grip the sheets and had her eyes closed. She pucker her lips, trying to maintain her moans the best he can. No matter how hard he thrusted, no matter how fast he gave it to her, Elastigirl couldn't help but to scream and moan for the ultimate lifeform and Shadow pelvis smacked against Elastigirl's ass cheeks with intensity that force her ass cheeks to jiggle._

" _Ah! AH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! OH YEAH BABY… YEAH! FUCK ME HARDER, GIVE IT TO ME HARDER! SHOW ME THE POWER OF THE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM DADDY!" Elastigirl screamed._

 _Crossing the line demanding Shadow to show her the ultimate power. Shadow obliged to do so and show why they call him the ultimate lifeform. Shadow tap into his chaos force, using his Chaos Boost to make things hotter for Elastigirl. With his power activated, Shadow puts everything into his thrusting and he goes in top speed, almost like Mach 20 and gets aggressive with the heroine. Elastigirl couldn't stop shouting, screaming, and cursing out loud in ecstasy. Shadow knew he had her so he kept going and give her what she wants._

" _Oh god… OH MY FUCKING GOD BABY! You're a lot better than my husband! Fuck me harder!" HARDER!" Elastigirl screamed._

 _Twenty Ninth: Shadow Elastigirl had Shadow against the wall. His bare back pressed against the wall and Shadow look down at Elastigirl. She's in front of him with her back against him and presses her ass up against Shadow and have Shadow's meat rod between her ass cheeks. With his cock being smothered by Elastigirl's huge ass once more, Elastigirl herself start grinding it back and forth as his cock is sliding in between. Elastigirl resume to give Shadow more and gives him another buttjob allowing Shadow to enjoy her ass much more. From his heavy breathing and groaning, it is a sign that Shadow is enjoying it and Elastigirl smile in happiness. And so, she continues to move her hips, grinding her butt against the ultimate life form as the buttjob continues on and even made Shadow cum so hard just by rubbing his sensitive erection with her ass._

 _Hearing Shadow groaning loud and heavy while he climax, Elastigirl kept going so that she can return the favor and make the hedgehog climax for her as Shadow's cum splash down Elastigirl's ass and it slowly drip down from her ass to her thighs. Looking at her "handiwork", Elastigirl knew that Shadow can still going realizing how much stamina and power he has. Smiling at the black blur, Elastigirl continue massaging Shadow with her butt._

" _You love how my soft big fat ass rub against your ass, don't you sweetie?" Elastigirl taunted._

 _Thirtieth: After a long whole hour of her buttjob and making Shadow climax three times. Elastigirl want another taste of the ultimate lifeform's penis once more. Licking her lips lustfully with that hungry gleam in her eyes, Elastigirl turn around, drops down to her knees and place her hands onto her thighs. Licking her lips again, Elastigirl slowly engulfs Shadow's meat rod back inside her mouth to "clean" him up after noticing some of his cum are on his rod. Elastigirl then bops her head slowly, slowly taking every inch of Shadow's cock down to her throat and reach her throat all the way down with Shadow's balls smack against her chin like she swallow the entire shaft. Curling her lips into a smirk, Elastigirl begin suckling it in and make some slurping sounds along with it._

 _Shadow rested his head on the wall, hands reach down and grasp her head and Elastigirl work her magic to suck his dick like a whore. Elastigirl begin bopping her head to increase her speed and sucks it harder wanting Shadow to cum soon as he can. Shadow slowly begin realizing that how many time he has climaxed, he begin to come to realize that Elastigirl is like a cumslut thirsting for his sperm all this time from how long they've been having sex. Shadow didn't care, he has been enjoying the time he's spent with Elastigirl and resume back to enjoy her blowjob. Elastigirl looking up at Shadow with those slutty eyes, she impressed Shadow greatly when she begin sucking his cock so hard like a prostitute and going crazy over his cock._

 _This even had Shadow smiling, he let go of Elastigirl's head and allow the girl to pleasure him and focus on his cock from the way she sucks it._

" _Oh yeah, service me with that impressive cock sucking skills. You sure love my cock don't you?" Shadow taunted._

 _Elastigirl pulls away for a moment and jerks him off rapidly so that she can response Shadow to give him her answer._

" _Yes. I surely do love your cock. I'm nothing but a cumslut, please Shadow… give me more of your cum. I want it inside my mouth." Elastigirl admitted in a sultry tone._

" _Do a good job and I might consider it."_

 _Determination ran through her, with those hungrily look in her eyes Elastigirl resume to her fellatio as she engulfs Shadow's rod back inside her mouth and she started sucking it hard enough. This had Shadow groan heavily, he try his very best to hold it not wanting to climax too soon. It only had been seven minutes and Elastigirl continues with her blowjob. The heroine grew desperate so she did every in her power to make Shadow to climax for her. Elastigirl went on to suckle on Shadow's balls, rapidly jerking him off to make the hedgehog to climax for her. Shadow hold it in with his strength so Elastigirl went on to suckle his balls and fap his penis for four more minutes now. Her eyes kept staring at Shadow through the entire fellatio session. She didn't take her eyes off from Shadow, she stare at him with determination in her eyes, wanting Shadow to climax for her right now._

 _Shadow felt himself getting closer, Elastigirl felt his shaft throbbing so she quickly puts Shadow's rod back inside her and suck his shaft harder with a fast pace. Elastigirl begin to spill some of her saliva from her mouth as she sucks Shadow's cock hard and sloppy with taking the whole thing into her mouth. Shadow grit his teeth groaning hard and loud and Shadow reach his limit and pours his sperm out and Elastigirl drinks down every drop as Shadow climax hard. Drinking down Shadow's seed, Elastigirl continue to suck him off resting a hand on her thigh and the other one onto his crotch. The heroine continue with her fellatio and would not stop anytime soon._

 _Thirty First: Shadow tied Elastigirl's arms behind her back to make things erotic for their everlasting love making. Shadow bends Elastigirl over and spread her legs nice and wide. Without hesitation, Shadow rams his penis right inside Elastigirl's snatch and he grasps tight to her ass and started thrusting the heroine. Elastigirl roll her eyes, moan loud and heavily feeling how deep Shadow penetrate her womb. He suddenly hit the right spots including the g-spot making the girl scream out Shadow's name and Shadow grip her ass harder. His fingers being sucked in from how plump Elasigirl's ass digging into her ass cheeks as he drives his cock rapidly into Elastigirl._

" _Uh! Uh! Uh! UH! Oh yeah, drill that cock inside me Shadow! You're going to make me CUM!" Elastigirl screamed._

 _Thirty Second: Shadow lie down on his back and had Elastigirl up on top of him. She tilt her head up with her eyes rolling backwards. The ultimate lifeform resume pounding her insides with his hands gripping to her waist. Elastigirl didn't stop moaning, she felt like she's in cloud nine and all of this pleasure has gotten her insane. Smiling at this, Shadow continue to pound the heroine more and more and punish her for being a naughty slut she's become._

 _Thirty Third: Releasing Elastigirl's arms, Shadow lie down on his back holding Elastigirl hold towards him. He grabbed her legs and places his hands behind her head and clasps them together. Smirking, Elastigirl moan and watch Shadows rod continuously pumping in her vagina with the same rapid pace. Shadow laughed and put more power into his thrusting as he pounded Elastigirl hard, going all out in this Full Nelson position. Elastigirl moaned in a bumpy tone when Shadow fucking her crazy and fucked her silly._

 _Thirty Fourth: Lying down on her back, Elastigirl breathe heavily, panting to catch her breath and felt like she's worn out. Shadow wasn't done yet, he wanted a little bit more from the heroine. So Shadow pulls Elastigirl and spread her legs wide. Shadow enters back his cock inside Elastigirl's womb and resume to thrust her again. Shadow press down his hands, looking down at Elastigirl with a grin seeing Elastigirl in a complete daze. The black blur snap her out of her satisfied trance as he deliver some of his ultimate thrusting for a few seconds earning a loud scream from Elastigirl. Elastigirl look over at Shadow, watches the ultimate lifeform continuously fucking her and showering her more loving as the sex continues on._

 _Elastigirl's body rocked, it moves and shakes back and forth in steady motion but a faster pace when Shadow decides to pump his cock inside faster to give the heroine more loving along with the pleasure._

 _Thirty Fifth: Up on his feet, Shadow hold Elastigirl in his arms with his hands grasping to her huge butt. Elastigirl wrap her arms around Shadow, look over her shoulder and watching Shadow's shaft thrusted her and giving her more loving. Elastigirl lifts up her right leg and wraps it around Shadow, moaning as Shadow continues to pump his cock inside the heroine. Elastigirl leans herself closer to Shadow and her lips pressed against his and shares a heated intimate kiss. Shadow respond to the kiss and both of them kiss hard and wild to this moment. That didn't stop Shadow to pause from thrusting Elastigirl and so, the ultimate lifeform continue to make the heroine happy, satisfy and send her lots of his ultimate loving from his intensive thrusting to Elastigirl._

 _Thirty Sixth: Elastigirl push Shadow back down on his back and climbs back on top of Shadow and ride his lap again. She press down her hands to the bed, staring directly at Shadow as she move and grinds her hips faster. Shadow wrap his hands around her waist and squeezes her ass with one hand on the ass cheek and look into her brown eyes. Elastigirl continuously moan and she didn't take her eyes off from Shadow during her ride on the ultimate lifeform._

" _Uh! Uh! Oh yeah, that's the spot baby! Give it to me!" Elastigirl moaned._

 _Thirty Seventh: Shadow up on his feet holding Elastigirl upside down. The ultimate lifeform eat out the heroine's wet snatch and his penis thrusted inside Elastigirl's mouth and punish her still giving it to her. Elastigirl couldn't stop moaning as she suck Shadow off, giving him more pleasure as she sucks his cock like a two dollar slut while Shadow continues to dominate her. Elastigirl takes every inch down to her throat, allowing Shadow to fuck her face as he is focusing on eating her out and taste her juices with his tongue. Shadow couldn't get enough of how delicious Elastigirl taste._

 _Thirty Eighth: Shadow being on top of Elastigirl with her leg spread wide. The ultimate lifeform holding Elastigirl by her thighs and penetrates her insides with his ultimate might. Elastigirl rested her head on a pillow, her eyes rolled backwards to her skull with that slutty look on her face. The heroine's tongue hanging out and she breathe heavily from the amount of ultimate pleasure she's in all because of Shadow. Shadow smirked, his eyes ogling over Elastigirl's breasts so he picks up the pace and pounds her insides faster with powerful force. Elastitigirl reaches her arms out, use her powers to pulls Shadow right after she wraps her arms around Shadow. The ultimate lifeform then kissed Elastigirl once more and the black blur continuously pounded her insides, he didn't bother stopping and just kept on going._

 _Thirty Ninth: Elastigirl down to the ground and her back against the bed. She had enlarge her breasts and massage Shadow's cock with them. Not just that, she lean her head down and suckle on the shaft and move her breasts fast as she can performing a titjob and a blowjob at the same time. This of course had Shadow groan loud as he can, feeling Elastigirl's mouth and breasts massage his cock altogether in one good combination. Her brown eyes looking up at Shadow, watching him moan and groan even letting out some curses as Elastigirl work her magic on him. Suddenly, Shadow then decided to thrust her tits and in her mouth taking back control. Elastigirl didn't mind it and resumes to work her magic as Shadow begun thrusting between her breasts and her mouth for more pleasure._

 _Fortieth: Elastigirl laid Shadow on his back and climbs on top of him in a reverse cowgirl. She pressed her hands to the bed and her hips move on itself, riding his lap as her hips and ass cheeks bounced with Shadow's rod rubbing her insides. The heroine looks over her shoulder, smiling as she bounces her hips on the ultimate lifeform enjoying his cock as it keeps rubbing her insides and fill her body with ecstasy. Shadow smirked at this, enjoys watching Elastigirl's fat jiggling ass bounce so he smacks it a couple of times making Elastigirl squeal. Shadow spanked her again and Elastigirl move her hips faster motivating her to get crazy._

" _Come on, move that fat ass of yours. Ride my dick like you mean, show me how much you love my cock." Shadow demanded._

 _Elastigirl let out a loud squeal, screaming in ecstasy as Shadow spanked her so hard that had the heroine going crazy and goes overboard._

" _UH! UH! YES… YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS! PUNISH ME SHADOW, PUNISH THIS DIRTY SLUT!" Elastigirl screamed._

 _Forty First: Shadow laid beside Elastigirl and face at the left side. The ultimate lifeform spanked her ass then grabs it before he can squeeze it. Shadow smile on and continues to give the heroine more of his loving, satisfying her desperate needs as he drives his cock deep inside. Elastigirl watch the black blur going to work, filling her body more pleasure with his ultimate might. He again spanked Elastigirl again just to hear her voice once more._

 _Forty Second: Shadow pinned Elastigirl against the wall and pounds her insides faster with intense force. Elastigirl's eyes rolled backwards, her moaning got louder by the second and her body rocked faster as Shadow kept going with limitless stamina and didn't bother stopping. Elastigirl wrap her arms around Shadow, pulling him close and smiled. She can feel his cock drilling deeper and wrap her legs around his waist, demanding the ultimate lifeform to give her more and Shadow obliged._

 _Forty Third: Shadow sat down on the edge of the bed with Elastigirl down on her knees again. The heroine making slurping noises, her head bopping rapidly every second and the ultimate lifeform moaned and grit his teeth. Elastigirl work her magic on Shadow again, she gave Shadow another blowjob and sucks it like a sex crazed maniac desperate for more cock. Elastigirl moan a bit as the heroine takes every length of Shadow's rod down to her throat, deepthroating the ultimate lifeform to give him more and force a loud groan from the ultimate lifeform._

" _Agh… SHIT!" Shadow cursed._

 _Forty Fourth: Shadow rested with his back against the headboard and Elastigirl on top of Shadow. She smiles at the black blur, looking down and her hips move on their very own riding Shadow once again. Shadow's hands grasping onto Elastigirl's ass, fondling them as he couldn't get enough of her big butt. Elastigirl wraps her arms around Shadow and pressed her breasts against his face right after she enlarge them to a bigger size with the use of her powers. The ultimate lifeform took the initiative to suck on her breasts while the heroine keep riding on him. Her hips begin to grind on Shadow, circling her hips around like she's dancing at a local nightclub._

 _Forty Fifth: Elastigirl upside down and Shadow being on top. Using his strength and speed, the black blur continuously pounding her insides and drill his shaft hard into her insides. Shadow grinned, he sped up a bit to thrust the heroine a little fast to make Elastigirl go crazy. His ears can hear Elastigirl moaned and cursed out in pure ecstasy. Elastigirl's eyes rolled backwards, feeling how deep Shadow rams his cock down into her womb and fill her body more of his ultimate pleasure for her to enjoy. Hearing her voice gave the answer Shadow is looking for and continues to give her more with a couple of intense thrusting._

 _Forty Sixth: Using his strength, Shadow hold up Elastigirl, holding her by her legs and clasps his hands together behind Elastigirl's head. Elastigirl look down, Shadow's cock rapidly penetrates her insides with Shadow thrust her in this very position, pounding her harder in a Full Nelson position. Elastigirl squirmed, scream as Shadow pounded her insides with his rod but this time, Shadow pounded the bricks out of her by fucking her in the ass. Elastigirl couldn't stop moaning as the pleasure is just too good._

" _FUCK! OH FUCK THAT'S THE SPOT SHADOW! FUCK MY ASS!" Elastigirl screamed._

 _Forty Seventh: Elastigirl bend over and Shadow hold the heroine by her waist. Elastigirl's legs had wrapped around his waist and the black blur continues to drive his cock faster with intensity. Elastigirl grip the sheets of the bed nice and tight, biting her bottom lip and closed her eyes, moaning and love the way how Shadow continues to thrust her so hard. The black blur work his magic, pounding her insides more and more in this Wheelbarrow position. Shadow picks up the pace to go a little more fast for Elastigirl knowing that she'll be screaming, begging the hedgehog for more._

 _Forty Eighth: Elastigirl down on her knees, jerking Shadow's cock nice and hard in a rapid pace with a big smile on her face. She can hear Shadow moan as she massages his cock, Elastigirl want Shadow to climax and give her more of his cum as Shadow try to hold it. The pleasure became too much from Elastigirl's wonderful handjob and Shadow then release his load on Elastigirl. The black blur unloads a big amount of his cum out from his shaft and splash on Elastigirl's face and in her mouth when she opens her mouth to have another taste of Shadow's semen._

 _Forty Ninth: Wanting Shadow to cum on her ass once more, Elastigirl pressed her ass against Shadow's rod while he sat on the edge of the bed still. Shadow watched on, smiling as Elastigirl move her hips with her hands place to her thighs. She look over her shoulder, smiling and rubs her ass against Shadow's cock performing another buttjob once more. Shadow moaned, feeling his cocked being massaged so good as Elastigirl hot dogging the ultimate lifeform's shaft and to make him climax for her again. Shadow hold it in, struggling to keep it in from the pleasure. Elastigirl couldn't help but to smile and Shadow caressed her voluptuous hips as well as groping her large buttocks with Elastigirl continue her butjob._

 _Fiftieth: Elastigirl bend over in all fours, legs spread nice and wide and Shadow resume to take back control and pounded her insides. Shadow pulls Elastigirl's arms back, putting his back into it and fucked the heroine crazy. Elastigirl did not stop moaning, she in fact went crazy as Sonic sent the heroine into overdrive and had Elastgirl screaming. The heroine rolled her eyes, each thrust Shadow given to Elastigirl. Her clothed ass cheeks jiggled, bounce in every motion in every second to make her ass cheeks jiggle for the black blur. Smiling, enjoying Elastigirl's ass cheeks so Shadow pick up the pace and pound her insides harder, showing more of his power into the heroine making her squirm._

" _Ah! Ah! AH! Goddamn… oh Shadow, OH SHADOW YOU'RE TEARING MY INSIDES APART!" Elastigirl squirmed._

 _Looking over her shoulder, Shadow focus on her ass cheeks as he continue thrusting her insides and hasn't stop staring at her large buttocks. Shadow delvers some hard feral slaps to her butt getting Elastigirl to squirm again, even screaming in joy as Shadow continue to punish her big ass for entertainment._

" _That's it baby! Spank my ass just like that! You really do love big buts don't you! Come on, give it to me!" Elastigirl moaned._

 _Shadow didn't like to be provoked so he gave her what she wants so Shadow pounded Elastigirl, showing more of his ultimate power and speed to the heroine that would drive her crazier like she did before. Shadow spanked Elastigirl's ass once more and pounded the heroine hard and deep forcing her a few of her loud screams that drive her wild._

 _Fifty First: Elastgirl had Shadow take a seat on a chair and told him to relax. Wondering what Elastigirl has planned so Shadow did what he is told and takes it an easy. Shadow got his answer seconds after as Elastigirl spread his legs and she begin giving the ultimate life form a lapdance. The heroine gives Shadow a private show and dance for the ultimate life form. Elastigirl shakes her hips, swaying them back and forth, side to side and dance her heart out. Elastigirl turns around and bends over and shakes her ass. Elastigirl place her hands onto her thighs, looks over her shoulders and wiggles her ass towards Shadow making her clothed ass cheeks to shake and wiggle. Shadow liking what he's watching that it made Elastigirl smile. She continues to perform a private dance and a private show for Shadow knowing he likes her big ass._

" _I used to do this for Bob back then during our honeymoon. You like?" Elastigirl asked._

" _Yes. Every moment of it, keep dancing." Shadow demanded with a hard slap onto Elastigirl's ass._

" _Mmm… as you wish ultimate lifeform. I'll do this for you more often for now on."_

 _Fifty Second: After ten minutes giving Shadow a lapdance, Elastigirl then inserts Shadow's cock back inside of her vagina and bounces her hips. She place her hands behind her head, her eyes rolled backwards to her skull feeling Shadow's penis penetrate her so deep in every inch. Her hips didn't bother stopping but she didn't care, she enjoyed the pleasure and enjoys how deep Shadow's rod thrusted her as her hips slam down nice and hard. Her ass making lewd and thunderous clapping noises, Shadow ogle over Elastigirl's butt, watches the heroine in amusement. Shadow even spanked her ass, causing Elastigirl to moan in delight ecstasy filled in her voice._

 _Fifty Third: Spending twelve minutes moving her hips, Shadow pinned Elastigirl as she face herself against the wall. Her hands placed onto the wall and she look over her shoulder. She moaning crazily nonstop as the ultimate pounding the bricks out of the heroine. Shadow dug his fingers onto Elastigirl's elastic ass, squeezing her butt cheeks hard knowing how plump and big they are. The ultimate lifeform pounded Elastigirl so hard with intense force along with rapid speed. The heroine couldn't control herself, she moaned louder that filled the room with her loud moans, screams, and curses as the black blur gives it to her and sending her into overdrive._

 _Fifty Fourth: Elastigirl looking down at Shadow, she had wrap her right leg around Shadow and Shadow thrusting Elastigirl still, pumping his penis rapidly into her snatch as they stand. Shadow's hands grasping and massaging Elastigirl's butt even squeezes it tight as he gropes the heroine's ass cheeks. Elastigirl then leans in and kisses the ultimate lifeform and melt herself away. Shadow responds the kiss, returning it and both Shadow and Elastigirl kissed passionately even add a little bit of intimacy throughout their makeout session while Shadow still pounds her insides with his ultimate might._

 _Fifty Fifth: Elastigirl lie down on her back, her eyes stare down watching Shadow as he licks her womb, eating her out and taste her juices that continues to leak out from her snatch from how much pleasure she's in. Elastigirl bit her bottom lip, she couldn't help herself but to moan when Shadow licks her snatch deep inside when he inserts his tongue inside and licks it inside. This of course got Elastigirl screaming, feeling like she's in paradise as Shadow continue to eat her out and drive her crazy at the same time._

" _UH! OH YEAH SHADOW, LICK MY PUSSY! LICK ME GOOD!" Elastigirl squirmed._

 _Fifty Sixth: Lying beside Elastigirl and both face at the right side. Shadow resumes to pound Elastigirl's vagina again with a rapid pace. He ran his hands down and start rubbing her clitoris. Elastigirl herself let out a high pitch scream, she squeeze her right breast while Shadow squeezes her left breasts. The heroine couldn't stop moaning making Shadow smile hearing her squirms and moans turned him on just how erotic Elastigirl sound. With that, the black blur continues to make Elastigirl squirm by pushing his penis deeper in every inch hitting the g-spot that would drive her crazy. Elastigirl squirmed louder just as Shadow wanted and he kept going and didn't bother stopping._

 _Fifty Seventh: Elastigirl wanted try something different so she wraps her arms around Shadow and places Shadow's cock between her thick and thunderous thighs. Shadow then thrusted between them and Elastigirl smiled, staring into Shadow's red eyes and gives him that seductive look. The ultimate lifeform groaned but he kept thrusting knowing the pleasure is too good in this incredible thighjob. Shadow spanked Elastigirl's ass a few times before he picks up the pace. Elastigirl continue to stare at Shadow, smiling and watch the ultimate life form groan. Soon, the ultimate life form reach his limit and climax. He shot out another load of his spunk and cumming onto Elastigirl's thighs and the bottom of her clothed ass cheeks with his cum. Elastigirl felt the warmth liquid, having her thick thighs being drenched by Shadow's cum._

 _Fifty Eighth: Wanting to taste Elastigirl's snatch again, Elastigirl had Shadow lie down and climbs on top of him. Shadow grasping, groping her large buttocks even massaging them for the fun of it while he eats Elastigirl out. Elastigirl smiled, she sat down on Shadow's face allowing the black blur to eat her out as much as he likes and having fun with her big butt. Moaning in ecstasy, Elastigirl begin to crave and have a thirst for Shadow's cock again so she lean forward, wiggling her ass for the ultimate life form and jerks him off. Elastigirl even licks her lips lustfully just gazing at the throbbing cock._

" _Come here you big black delicious cock. I'm going to suck you off like a nasty whore I am." Elastigirl said and she begin engulfing Shadow's cock inside her mouth and bops her head faster and sucks it harder giving Shadow another blowjob. Both Shadow and Elastigirl moaned together and pleasure each other in this 69 position. They go back and forth, tasting each other and moan at the pleasure they're in and Shadow squeezing Elastigirl's plump ass tighter and groped her ass cheeks having Elastigirl to squeal at the hedgehog's touch._

 _Fifty Ninth: Elastigirl lie down on her back and her long legs rested onto Shadow's shoulders. The ultimate life form resume to thrust the heroine, pounding her insides harder with intense power into his thrusts. Elastigirl moaned louder, her screams gotten loud from before and the heroine couldn't stop herself from moaning. The black blur smirked and Shadow press down his hands and gives it to Elastigirl harder and he goes faster giving everything he's got into Elastigirl. Elastigirl can feel her insides being melted away from how fast Shadow is going and how hard he pounded her and fucking the heroine like crazy. Elastigirl roll her eyes to her skull and her tongue hanging out. All of this pleasure had her breathing heavily from enormous amount of pleasure she's in all thanks to Shadow._

 _Sixtieth: Sitting up and his back leaning against the headboard. Elastigirl on top of Shadow in a reverse cowgirl. She moved her hips so fast and slams her hips harder onto his lap. Elastigirl even bit her bottom lip to maintain her moans. Shadow rubbed and groped the heroine's clothed ass once more, he couldn't get enough of her delicious big ass. Loving the way how Elastigirl's butt shake, wiggle, and jiggle every second from her hips moving so fast. Elastigirl looked over her shoulder, smiling at the black blur seductively, she couldn't help but to moan in ecstasy again. She moved her hips faster for seven minutes before Shadow begin to pound her pussy some more, resuming to his ultimate pounding. Elastigirl screamed, the ultimate pleasure drove her over the edge that sent her into overdrive. Elastigirl then turns herself around to face Shadow and proceed to kiss the black blur once again, enjoying another heated intimate kiss with him, she even use her powers to wrap her legs around Shadow's legs and joining with him as she didn't bother stopping to kiss the ultimate life form. Shadow continue thrusting and grasps Elastigirl's ass while the two kissed and both stayed like this having another intimate moment together as the sex continues._

 _Sixty First: Shadow had an idea so he turn up the heat and to kick it up a notch. He had remember that Elastigirl's body is elastic and can handle a tough pounding. With the idea he had, Shadow begin to tap into his chaos force and starts to transformation much to Elastigirl's surprise. The ultimate lifeform change to his super form, transforming into Super Shadow to harness his chaos energy. Elastigirl look at Shadow in surprise, the ultimate lifeform had changed and Shadow smile to the heroine._

" _Whoa… I never knew you can do that." Elastigirl admitted._

" _I'm full of surprises. Now let me show you what the ultimate lifeform can you." Shadow exclaimed._

 _Elastigirl smirked, liking the sound of that so she gestured Shadow to come get her._

" _Well come here and fuck this elastic heroine with a big butt. Give me that ultimate cock." Elastigirl gestured._

" _Gladly." Shadow acknowledged._

 _With that, Shadow pulls Elastigirl and up close and rams his cock back inside the heroine. Elastigirl let out a loud scream and Shadow grabbed Elastigirl by her voluptuous hips and begin to pound away. Shadow didn't hesitate or hold anything back not even a second. The black blur fucked Elastigirl, fucking her brains out as the ultimate lifeform gives Elastigirl the ultimate loving she asked for and it sent Elastigirl in a crazy mode that is driving her wild._

" _UH! Right there Shadow, fuck me! Give me that ultimate cock!" Elastigirl moaned._

 _Smirking after hearing Elastigirl moaning like crazy for him, Shadow picks up the pace, put his back into it and thrusted the heroine with his ultimate might, showing Elastigirl the power of the super hedgehog. Shadow gripped Elastigirl hard, digging his fingers into her waist and penetrates the heroine making her to scream and get wild for the living weapon. Elastigirl would not stop moaning, she started to enjoy being pounded so hard and Shadow is just only getting started._

 _Sixty Second: Lying down on her back and raises her right leg up using her flexibility to hold her leg up and her eyes looking over to the black blur. Shadow wrap his hand around Elastigirl's thick thigh, entering his dick back inside Elastigirl and resume to pound her further, giving it to her harder than before and showing more power. Elastigirl can feel Shadow pounded her so deep, she can see a bulge in her stomach from how deep Shadow penetrates her insides. He then speed up the pace to pump his cock faster for Elastigirl, knowingly that she'll beg the hedgehog to go faster and to make her go crazy for more. Elastigirl begin to scream in a high pitch voice a few seconds after when Shadow goes balls deep and shoves his cock deeper into the heroine._

 _Sixty Third: Elastigirl down on her knees, she wanted to suck the super hedgehog's cock once more and Shadow allow the heroine to service him. Wasting no time, Elastigirl engulfs Shadow's rod in her mouth and takes it all the way down to her throat. With Shadow's cock is deep inside her mouth, Elastigirl begin moving her head, bopping back and forth and started to suck Shadow's dick like a slut to give him a nice long blowjob. Elastigirl stare down Shadow's penis as she sucks it nice and steady. Her eyes looking up at Shadow, he can see a bulge in her throat showing him that she's sucking it all the way through and gives the black blur twice the pleasure, twice the arousal with her deepthroat._

" _Grr. Fuck Elastigirl always gives a better blowjob. It's like she's competing in a contest to see who's better." Shadow thought._

 _Shadow watch down in amusement as Elastigirl continue to entertain Shadow, servicing him as the heroine continue to suck Shadow's cock for minutes and didn't bother stopping due how good Shadow taste. Elastigirl even taste her juices that coated around Shadow's cock and sucks him off like a lollipop. Elastigirl create some slurping sounds to make the blowjob to get sloppy and freaky. While Elastigirl working her magic of blowing Shadow, she reach down her crotch and fingers herself. Elastigirl masturbated herself to Shadow, sucking his cock at the same time and letting out a few moans from fingering herself for some pleasure. Elastigirl bopped her head a little faster giving Shadow more and more loving and filling his body with ecstasy._

 _Soon Shadow couldn't hold it a little longer due to how much the pleasure has gotten to him and seconds later, Shadow reach his limit and shoot his sperm out in Elastigirl's mouth. Shadow filled her mouth with his jizz, sending the heroine a nice big load of his cum and Elastigirl takes it all in. She started gulping down every drop and didn't bother spill a single drop with Shadow still cumming inside her mouth. Elastigirl got her treat, her reward and love drinking Shadow's cum like water._

 _Sixty Fourth: After a minute of cumming inside Elastigirl's mouth, Elastigirl pushed Shadow on his back on the bed and climbs on top of him. While on top she did a split to show her flexibility and rides the hedgehog and bounces her hips. The ultimate lifeform looking down, watching Elastigirl riding Shadow's lap like a saddle, her face turn into a lusting smile with that hungrily look in her eyes. Elastigirl's ass cheeks start to jiggle, it bounce and shake, wobbling in every second from how Elastigirl moved her hips and how she ride Shadow's lip. Shadow wraps his hands around her waist, caressing it with a smile and watches Elastigirl ride him. She smile down at Shadow, her hands pressed down on the bed and seconds after Elastigirl move her hips a little faster to pick up the pace. Soon as Elastigirl ride Shadow once more, her hips couldn't stop itself from moving, the lust itself taking control and Elastigirl moan loudly into ecstasy. To give Elastigirl a helping hand, the ultimate lifeform slap her ass hard that cause her ass cheek to jiggle nice and steady from the impact. It had Elastigirl squealed, squirming into ecstasy allowing Elastigirl to move her hips faster thanks to Shadow to give her the adrenaline she's looking for._

" _Ah! Ah! Ah! It feels so good Shadow. I can't control myself. I never felt so alive and your cock feels so goddamn good. Give it to me *Moan*." Elastigirl moaned._

 _Smiling at Elastigirl with her riding the true blue knowing that Elastigirl isn't going to stop anytime soon. The ultimate lifeform reach his hand down and grabs a handful of Elastigirl's plump booty, with a strong grip of his, Shadow squeezes the ass cheek of Elastigirl's butt that had Elastigirl to squeal by his touch again. Elastigirl loved the way how Shadow groped her ass, at first she didn't like have a large buttocks but seeing Shadow likes it including her husband she decides to keep it since it is the big attraction towards her husband and Shadow. She could sworn that she has the attention from other guys that checked her out. With a smile on her face, Elastigirl slams down her hips hard, moving and grinding her hips faster on Shadow's lap and looks into his eyes with those lusting look into her brown eyes of hers. Elastigirl lean down and kiss Shadow on the cheek then whispers into his ears while she didn't stop moving her hips._

" _I love the way how you squeeze, grope my ass. It's my most attractive figure so from here on out this ass is all yours for your sole pleasure." Elastigirl whispered._

 _Sixty Fifth: Up on his feet, Shadow holding up Elastigirl and holds her by her legs. Shadow look into her brown eyes and he rams his cock back inside the woman. The ultimate life form smirked, looking down seeing Elastigirl's eyes rolling backwards before she closes her eyes. Shadow goes faster, shoving his cock harder down into Elastigirl's womb that hits the g-spot. Elastigirl goes in a frenzy, taking everything that Shadow dish out on her and how hard Shadow pounded her vagina turned her on. The brunette heroine couldn't help but to let out some loud moans with that erotic tone in her voice. Shadow smile, it motivated him to keep going so Shadow thrusted hard for Elastigirl to enjoy that'll make her go crazier for it._

 _Sixty Sixth: With Elastigirl up against the wall, Shadow lifts up her right leg with Elastigirl holding it up while the other hand rest onto the wall. She look over her shoulder watching the super ultimate lifeform still pounding her insides and showing her more of his loving into the heroine. Shadow reach his hand over to her breast and grasps it with his arm holding up Elastigirl's leg. Elastigirl let go of the leg and place her hand behind her head with a smile. She let out some loud moaning with a hoarse tone. With the ultimate lifeform fucking her crazy, Elastigirl couldn't resist to makeout with Shadow so she lean in and press her lips against Shadow's and share another intimate but passionate kiss with the black blur. Shadow respond the kiss and he kisses Elastigirl girl and so both of them get into it. That didn't stop Shadow so he kept going and kept giving Elastigirl more that she asked for._

 _Sixty Seventh: Elastigirl bending over and rest her hands on the bed as she stood up on her feet to the ground. She look over her shoulder staring at Shadow who's behind her. Shadow with his hands on his waist, he stare down ogling over Elastigirl's bubble butt watching her hips move with his cock inside her pussy. Elastigirl move her hips back and forth taking control letting Shadow watch in amusement. She smile at the ultimate lifeform with those lustful eyes. She licked her lips and begin to pick up the pace so she move her hips a little fast. Shadow gives Elastigirl a hard feral slap to her ass just to make her ass cheek to jiggle for him. It cause Elastigirl to squeal, it motivated her to move faster and again she moan. Shadow spanked her two more times, then he grasps onto her butt getting a handful of her perfect shaped ass. His grip tightened seconds later, feeling Elastigirl tighten her womb as tight as she can but she even squeal by having her ass squeezed. Her hips continue to move and fucking Shadow back and forth._

 _Sixty Eighth: Elastigirl on her back and lifts up her legs and holds them up while she holds her ankles. She looks down, watching Shadow's cock rapidly penetrates her insides and pounding her walls with the ultimate power. Shadow groaned a bit but that didn't stop him, placing his hand onto Elastigirl's buttocks, the ultimate lifeform begin putting his back into it and gives Elastigirl more of his loving and shove his cock deeper into the woman. Elastigirl's eyes rolling backwards, her loud moaning filled the entire room as Shadow sent her into a frenzy once again from how hard he thrusted her._

" _Uh! UH! UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHH! Right there Shadow right there fuck me! Fuck me harder! Treat me like a dirty whore I am!" Elastigirl moaned. Shadow smirked at this and he continues to give the woman more what she asked for and pounded her like a savage animal._

 _Sixty Ninth: Elastigirl's back against the wall and her right leg lifted up and rests it on Shadow's shoulder. Shadow himself grab Elastigirl's waist and ass while he look into Elastigirl's brown eyes. The ultimate lifeform ram his dick deep inside Elastigirl and pumps his cock so fast that it had Elastigirl screaming in ecstasy. The ultimate lifeform laughed at his "handiwork", seeing Elastigirl's slutty look and hearing how she moan had him smile mischievously. Elastigirl moan for Shadow, showing a little more of her freaky side to the ultimate lifeform. Shadow's hands tighten the grip of her waist and ass when he deliver a few of his powerful but ultimate thrusting to the heroine sending twice the pleasure into the heroine._

 _Seventieth: Shadow up on his feet and holds Elastigirl up and holds her upside down. Holding her waist as he goes in, he begin eating out Elastigirl's wet snatch and taste more of her juices. Shadow licked Elastigirl hard, making her cum as she leaks her juices out from how horny she's become and from recieiving so much loving and the pleasure from the ultimate lifeform. Smiling in advance, moaning from Shadow's tongue licking her pussy, the heroine got a taste for cock and stares down Shadow's rod throbbing as it look like it's waiting to receive the attention. To fix that, Elastigirl grabs a handful of Shadow's dick and jerks it off rapidly before she can suck it in._

" _I'm going to suck your dick like a nasty whore I am. Come here you." Elastigirl cooed._

 _Elastigirl bops her head as fast as she can once she engulfs the cock in her mouth. The heroine going crazy over the cock and she sucks it hard and fast at the same time looking like she couldn't get enough of the taste from both Shadow's rod and her juices. Both Sonic and Elastigirl continue to pleasure each other in the standing 69 position._

 _Seventy First: Shadow on his back with Elastigirl being on top of the black blur. Shadow lie down resting his body looking to Elastigirl while she's on top of the ultimate lifeform. Elastigirl look down, smiling down at the black hedgehog with her ass pressing against his cock. Shadow's rod is between Elastigirl's ass cheeks and she start moving and bounces her hips giving the ultimate lifeform another buttjob. Elastigirl using her powers to stretch and wrap her legs around the ultimate lifeform's legs and uses her ass cheeks to squeeze Shadow's cock in between so that it won't get loose. With that, Elastigirl continue bouncing her hips and grinding her ass against Shadow's cock. Shadow can feel the incredible ass cheeks massage his cock, her clothed ass performing admirably that had Shadow moan and enjoying the assjob. Elastigirl went on like this for minutes and had Shadow reach his limit and begin cumming for her. Shadow's rod spurts ropes of his seed out and splash down onto her clothed ass cheeks drenching Elastigirl's enormous butt with his jizz._

 _Seventy Second: In all fours, Elastigirl's eyes rolling backwards and stretch out her arms and her hands tightly grips the sheets. Shadow behind Elastigirl, crouching down, holding her waist as he drill his cock deeper in a rapid pace. His shaft ram into her ass, fucking her anal hard with his ultimate might with Shadow having this much power while in super form. Shadow smirked evilly, he spanked Elastigirl's ass a couple of times while drilling his cock so deep that he went balls deep into her anus showing Elastigirl how aggressive he can be better than her husband. It had proved throughout the entire sexual intercourse. Elastigirl couldn't stop moaning, she wanted Shadow to give her more and satisfy her that her husband couldn't after all these years with the kids and everything._

" _Ah! Ah! That's right big boy… *Moan* Drill that cock deep into my ass! *Moan* F-Fuck y-yeah… goes balls deep into my ass! Give it all to me! Fuck my ass that my husband couldn't fuck me this deep!" Elastigirl shouted._

 _Seventy Third: While still behind Elastigirl, Shadow holding Elastigirl and lifts her lower body and grips tightly to her waist. The ultimate lifeform thrusted her faster so fast like he's going in supersonic speed. Elastigirl screamed in pure ecstasy, never in her entire life been fucked this fast before and how hard Shadow pump his cock deep and fast at the same time. Shadow continue with this in a wheelbarrow position, his ears hearing Elastigirl's loud moaning that kept him to keep going and keep pounding her insides and tearing down her wall with his ultimate power._

 _Seventy Fourth: Elastigirl lying down on her back, her eyes looking up at Shadow with her legs resting onto his shoulders. The ultimate lifeform press down his hands, repeatedly fucking the woman harder with full aggression and power. Elastigirl watch Shadow continuously fucking her like crazy and couldn't stop herself from moaning knowing the pleasure itself felt so good. Elastigirl look into Shadow's red eyes, smiling at him and even moan for him as he continue to work his magic on the heroine and satisfy her much needed needs with his powerful thrusting. Elastigirl let out a few couple of load and hoarse tone moaning begging Shadow to give her more._

 _Seventy Fifth: Allowing Elastigirl to take control, Elastigirl squat down with Shadow's cock inside her vagina. She puts her hands behind her hand and start moving and bouncing her hips fucking Shadow's cock with her hips. She move them fast for more, the heroine couldn't stop moaning. Shadow place his hands behind his head with a smile, watching in amusement as Elastigirl work her hips and bounce them to make the hedgehog cum for her to give her his baby batter. Elastigirl closed her eyes shut, her hips moved faster on its own wanting more of Shadow and the pleasure filling Elastigirl up the spine. The ultimate pleasure Elastigirl felt got her wild and it sent her into a frenzy when all of sudden her hips moving faster and taking every length of Shadow cock deep into her pussy. She can see a bulge in her stomach, she can see his cock thrusting her walls each and every second of how fast and how hard she bounce her hips._

 _Seventy Sixth: Elastigirl turn around and continue to squat down and move her hips faster like she did before. She look over her shoulder with her hand onto her knee and her other hand resting on Shadow's leg. She smile lustfully at the ultimate lifeform riding the ultimate lifeform, his cock continue to fulfill her needs still hasn't got enough yet. Shadow assist her so he spanked her ass to watch it jiggle a lot more. It had Elastigirl squeal, squirming in delight and her hips move faster seconds after. Elastigirl continuously moan, she breathed heavily of the pleasure._

" _Ah! Ah! Do it again Shadow, spank my ass again! Punish my big ass, give this naughty hero her spanking! Spank me harder!" Elastigirl moaned. Shadow smirked after he heard Elastigirl moan and demanded him to spank her again so he did and spank her a couple times earning himself some loud squirming from Elastigirl as he kept going._

" _Oh yeah baby! That's the spot! Give my big elastic ass the treatment they deserved! Punish it Shadow, make it yours and only YOURS!" Elastigirl continued._

 _Seventy Seventh: Elastigirl pushed Shadow against the wall and pressed her lips against Shadow's. Both of them making out intimately, getting freaky with one another as both of their hands roam all over their bodies. Spending like three minutes of kissing, Elastigirl breaks up the kiss and turns around and presses her ass against Shadow and wraps her arms around the ultimate lifeform. She begin to move her hips back and forth as she goes up then down then repeated it over and over using her butt to massage Shadow's cock initiating another buttjob. She comes in terms of enjoy giving it to Shadow. Elastigirl grinded Shadow hard for the black blur and would go on for four minutes until she stops and enters Shadow's cock back inside her pussy. Shadow then wraps his hands around her waist, he then resume to thrust her vagina once more and would pound her insides with his intense force in this Bodyguard position. Elastigirl rolled her eyes afterwards enjoying Shadow's cock inside of her vagina._

 _Seventy Eighth: Afterwards, Shadow bend Elastigirl over and pulls her arms back then he resumes back to pound the bricks out of Elastigirl. Each and every thrust pounding her insides with intense force, showing more power into his thrusts. His cock continuously plowing her insides, rubbing the sensitive spots through his thrusting. The ultimate lifeform can hear Elastigirl screaming, she closed her eyes enduring Shadow pounding her so hard and going crazy for him. Elastigirl begged the hedgehog for more as he continues to plow her insides, drilling her pussy with his ultimate cock._

" _Ah! Ah! Uuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh… fuck me ultimate lifeform! Give me that ultimate dick! Come on! Drill that cock deep inside me!" Elastigirl shouted in a hoarse tone._

 _Seventy Ninth: Having Elastigirl bend over in all fours, Shadow crouches down and enters his cock right inside the heroine's anus. Shadow then grab and hold Elastigirl's voluptuous waist and work his magic to plow her anal. Elastigirl's eyes rolling backwards to her skull, she begin to breathe heavily feeling her ass getting pounded so hard. Elastigirl could only do is moan but manage to get some words out as the ultimate lifeform pounded her ass. He deliver three feral slaps to her large buttocks getting her to squirm for him._

 _Eightieth: Showing more power, Shadow use his strength to pick and hold up Elastigirl by her hips and his cock still inside of her anus. The ultimate lifeform power himself up a little to gain a little more of his power then uses it to pound the bricks out of Elastigirl's anal. The ultimate lifeform gritted his teeth, putting his back into it showing Elastigirl why he's the ultimate lifeform. The black blur continues plowing his dick fast and deep into Elastigirl's anal. He even went balls deep seconds after so he shoves his shaft deep in every inch hitting the g-spot a couple of times getting Elastigirl going insane that it sent her into overdrive allowing her to scream in a hoarse tone in her voice._

 _Eighty First: Shadow sat on a chair, Elastigirl told him to relax so Shadow did. Elastigirl gives Shadow a private show and she begin to shake her hips and wobble her ass out jutting it towards the ultimate lifeform by giving him a lapdance. She had some music playing in the background to set the mood for them both. With the music playing, Elastigirl get to work and dance for Shadow and shakes her ass for the ultimate lifeform giving Shadow one hell of a lapdance. Shadow liking what he's seeing so he takes it easy and enjoy the show with an amusing smile. Elastigirl winks at the ultimate lifeform with that seductive smile, she continue her dancing for the hedgehog._

 _Eighty Second: Shadow on top of Elastigirl and his cock is inside of Elastigirl's mouth. He look down, slowly thrust the heroine's mouth with a smile. Shadow watched Elastigirl work her magic, sucking his cock while he thrusts her mouth for a few minutes. Soon, Elastigirl started sucking him off hard when Shadow start to thrust his waist a little fast and plowing Elastigirl's mouth with his cock so he kept going._

 _Eighty Third: Shadow thrusting Elastigirl harder than before, fucking her like a savage animal. Elastigirl's body rocking, shaking in motion with the black hedgehog plowing her insides and pounded the woman. Elastigirl's head rested on a pillow and her legs spread wide letting the ultimate lifeform gives her the type of pleasure that she's been craving for so long now that she wanted her husband to give. Shadow kept her in check, looking down and smiling at the heroine. Shadow deliver a few more powerful thrusting that would make the heroine scream and send her in a frenzy._

 _Eighty Fourth: Elastigirl upside down and watch the ultimate lifeform still giving it to her with his ultimate might. Shadow plows into her insides deeper with intense force into the heroine. She sticks her tongue how, she felt how deep Shadow penetrates the woman and with his hands grasping onto her ass cheeks, the ultimate lifeform wasn't holding anything back. Shadow pounded Elastigirl hard as he can, he rapidly plowing Elastigirl's insides ramming his rod repeatedly in her snatch filling her body more of his ultimate loving. Elastigirl couldn't stop moaning, receiving so much ultimate pleasure from Shadow she wanted more of him. Shadow notice by the look on her face so he kept going and didn't bother to stop until Elastigirl is satisfied._

 _Eighty Fifth: Shadow lie down watching Elastigirl, she wanted to taste Shadow's cock again so she gives him another blowjob. Elastigirl's brown eyes looking straight directly to Shadow. The heroine giving the ultimate lifeform a sloppy blowjob, she bops her head fast getting aggressive from the way she sucks him off. Shadow watch Elastigirl sucking his cock in amusement, he had been enjoying her fellatio as she sucks his cock like a pro. Knowing that Shadow is enjoying her blowjob, Elastigirl gives Shadow more and won't stop until the black blur reach his limit and cum for her once again to get another taste of his seed._

 _Eighty Sixth: Shadow on his feet and Elastigirl is down on her knees again. Shadow looking down on Elastigirl, watch Elastigirl jerks him off by stroking his cock rapidly performing a handjob for the black blur. Elastigirl smiles at Shadow while doing this, giving his shaft a well deserving massage. She open her mouth and sticks her tongue out waiting patiently for Shadow to climax for her. Shadow groaned, moaning from the wonderful handjob he receive from Elastigirl. It went on for a few minutes now and once those minutes are up, Elastigirl had Shadow cum for her and he shot another load of his spunk out of him and spurt his sperm out splashing on Elastigirl's face to drench the woman with his seed. Elastigirl moan at the warmth liquid and tasting Shadow's seed._

 _Eighty Seventh: Elastigirl on her back and Shadow on top, she raise her leg up watching Shadow pounded her away. He look into her brown eyes as he kept going and thrusted her, Shadow grasp her breast and pressing down his hand to the bed. Shadow smile at the heroine, fucking her like crazy that had Elastigirl to resume moaning for him. His grip tighten and he squeezes her breast getting a nice feel for the fun of it. Elastigirl squealed in delight from the arousal, Shadow kept going and didn't stop him to keep thrusting the woman._

 _Eighty Eighth: Elastigirl had Shadow take a seat to relax a bit while she entertains the ultimate lifeform. She enlarge her breasts and wraps Shadow's cock around with her tits and squeezes it between them. She smile, moves her breasts and sandwich Shadow's rod with her breasts that causing the black blur to moan. Elastigirl herself picks up the pace a few minutes later and cause Shadow to moan for him furthermore with her breasts. Elastigirl stare Shadow with those seductive eyes, she licked her lips knowing what she wants and won't rest until she gets it. Shadow try holding it in for minutes but the way how Elastigirl moving her breasts faster in her paizuri, Shadow couldn't hold it and start climaxing for her. Shadow spurts another load of his sperm and drenches Elastigirl's breasts with his jizz and he splash a little portions onto her face._

 _Eighty Ninth: Elastigirl being on top, she leans in and kisses the ultimate lifeform straight on the lips. While kissing Shadow, Elastigirl wraps her arms around his neck right after she places Shadows hands onto her ass and have him grasp to her ass. Shadow squeezes them, getting a handful of Elastigirl's round ass. Both Shadow and Elastigirl aggressively kissing, making out enjoying a moment of silence and kissing having a little break from screwing each other for a few minutes._

 _Ninetieth: Elastigirl against the wall with Shadow behind her. He spanked her in the ass before he puts his cock back inside and resume to thrust the heroine harder as he can with his chaos energy even speeding up the pace as if he's going all out. Elastigirl's screamed from the insane pleasure, Shadow's cock rubbing her every spots in her insides that sent her over the edge. It sent her into a frenzy as Shadow pounded her so hard with a faster pace. Shadow laughed, smiling mischievously as Shadow continue to give her the ultimate lifeform making Elastigirl go crazy for the black blur. Elastigirl breathe heavily from Shadow ramming his cock fast and deep, Shadow even hit the g-spot that sent her into a frenzy making her go crazy for more._

" _Ah! Ah! AH! Oh yeah Shadow… YEAH! Fuck me, fuck me baby! Fuck my pussy! Don't you fucking stop, make my pussy remember how good your cock feels! Give it to me! Punish this dirty slut! Punish me!" Elastigirl squirmed._

 _Ninety First: With Elastigirl wanting more of Shadow, the ultimate life form turn it up a notch once more as he pinned Elastigirl against the wall and thrusted her insides yet again with ultimate force. Shadow smirked, looking into Elastigirl's eyes as he drives his cock hard and deep into the heroine. This had Elastigirl screaming, squirming out of pure ecstasy. Elastigirl's legs rested onto Shadow's shoulders while Shadow penetrate her insides. With the black blur still showing more of his power into Elastigirl with all of his might, he still did not disappoint Elastigirl and he continues to make her go crazy for him, begging Shadow to give her more._

 _Ninety Second: Lying beside Elastigirl and turn her to her left side, Shadow grabbed her by the leg and lifts it up and inserts his cock back inside Elastigirl. Shadow smirked, he continuously thrusted the heroine and shoves his dick hard and deep inside Elastigirl and hits her womb while doing so. Elastigirl's body rocked, moving back and forth causing her to moan and breathe heavily. She even sticks out her tongue moaning uncontrollably from the pleasure she's in. ELastigirl couldn't help it, the sex was beyond amazing, if not INCREDIBLE. The way how Shadow thrusted her this hard while in super form drives her insane. She still wished that her husband can thrust her this good but he's nowhere near Shadow's level when he's too aggressive. Shadow with his Black Arms instincts, taking full control while the sex continues and he continues thrusting her more and more nonstop._

 _Ninety Third: Elastigirl down on her knees once again, her eyes bulged wide, muffling as Shadow shoved his cock into her mouth and thrusted it. Clutching her head, Shadow thrusted his shaft, pounding her mouth and thrust hard going back and forth. With a smirk on his face, Shadow look down, seeing Elastigirl takes it all the way down to her throat while he fucked her face. Shadow decide to pick up a little bit of speed to go fast, Elastigirl rested her hands onto Shadow's thighs, gargling as saliva drip down from her mouth to her chin. There is a bulge in Elastigirl's throat as the ultimate lifeform continue to fuck her face and punish her more and more enjoying the blowjob._

 _Ninety Fourth: Elastigirl pushed Shadow on the bed and pounce on top of him. She then start facesitting on Shadow, looking over her shoulder with a smile and the ultimate lifeform started licking her vagina. The ultimate lifeform eats out Elastigirl's pussy, tasting more of her delicious juices that kept leaking out from the amount of pleasure Elastigirl was in. Elastigirl started moaning, going crazy over Shadow as he eats her out and gives her the type of pleasure once again. She knew Shadow as this too good of licking her womb and it drives her insane the way he eats her out._

" _Uh! Right there baby, lick my pussy! Lick it good! Come on, give it to me!" Elastigirl moaned._

 _Ninety Fifth: Up on his feet, Shadow pulled Elastigirl up close and grabs her ass nice and tight. He continues to shove his cock faster, harder into Elastigirl with intense force. Elastigirl looking into Shadow's red eyes and moaned. She place her hand onto his cheek and wraps her arm around him. Looking into each other's eyes as both join together into ecstasy. Elastigirl couldn't resist but to kiss Shadow straight on the lips and enjoy another intimate moment with the ultimate lifeform. Seeing how good of a kisser he is, Elastigirl kissed the hedgehog aggressively showing more of her lust and her affection while Shadow plows her away. Shadow responding the kiss, knowing what the heroine wants so he gives it to her thus adding twice the power into his thrusting._

 _Ninety Sixth: With an idea Elastigirl had in mind, she had had lie down on his back before she can climb on top of him. While in position, Elastigirl smiled down at Shadow and place his cock between her clothed ass cheeks. Using her powers, she move and squeezes his rod with her gluteus and she begin moving her hips going back and forth. Once again Elastigirl initiates another one of her buttjobs, giving Shadow twice the pleasure along with the satisfaction and its driving Shadow a little crazy as he enjoys it every moment of it. Shadow wrapped his hands around her voluptuous waist and watch the heroine in amusement._

 _Ninety Seventh: Still on top of Shadow, this in a reverse cowgirl, Shadow resume to his nonstop thrusting and by doing that he pulled Elastigirl's arms back and began pounding her insides with intense force of his power. Shadow even goes twice as fast than before, fucking Elastigirl faster driving his erection hard and faster into the heroine. Elastigirl look over her shoulder watching Shadow plowing her insides until she rolled her eyes backwards to her skull going crazy for Shadow, pleading him for more. Shadow smirked, gives Elastigirl what she wanted and gives it to her._

" _More! More Shadow! MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE!" Elastigirl screamed._

 _Shadow obliged so he gives Elastigirl more of his loving, showing the heroine more of his ultimate power and thrusted Elastigirl nonstop as he didn't bother stopping. Shadow didn't slowed down nor hold anything back, he kept at it and shove his cock repeatedly into Elastigirl._

 _Ninety Eighth: Up on his feet again, Shadow holds Elastigirl girl up by the legs and rapidly thrusted the bricks out of the heroine. Elastigirl's brown eyes slowly rolled backwards to her skull. Shadow smirked mischievously, he kept on thrusting her just like that having her scream and squirm for him as he continues with this. To turn things up a notch and to make Elastigirl scream for him more, Shadow then wraps his arms around her legs and places his hands behind Elastigirl's head and clasps his hands together. With that, Shadow now started pumping his penis harder, faster, and deeper and begun pounding her anal getting too aggressive with his intense force. Elastigirl screamed, feeling her ass getting rammed by the black blur, feeling his cock ravaging her anus with his ultimate might. Elastigirl couldn't stop moaning, she enjoyed every moment and the pleasure as Shadow continues to satisfy her greatly._

 _Ninety Ninth: Shadow being on top of Elastigirl again, she wrapped her legs around the black blur and pulls him closer and wraps her arms around him. She dug her nails into his skin, the ultimate life form pounded Elastigirl once more, smiling at the heroine. Shadow rams his shaft nice and deep, still pounding her insides giving Elastigirl more loving as he continues thrusting her. Elastigirl loudly moan, screaming Shadow's name with the black blur hitting the g-spot every time of his intense thrusting. Elastigirl screamed Shadow's name once more and she uses her power to wraps Shadow around tight as she can wanting Shadow to give her more._

 _Hundredth: Shadow sitting on the edge of the bed and Elastigirl bend over and slams her hips down with her hands place onto Shadow's knees. Elastigirl looking over her shoulder, smile as she bounces her hips, riding Shadow's lap faster and slams her hips hard. As Elastigirl moved her hips, her clothed ass cheeks bounced, jiggled every movement and every motion. Shadow slaps her ass a couple of times with intense force. This made Elastigirl squealed, she loved the way Shadow smacked her ass and enjoy the way Shadow spanked her._

" _Mmm! That's it baby, spank my fat jiggling ass again. Take control of it, spank me! Punish this ass, show my ass how much it loves the way how you spanked it Shadow." Elastigirl squealed._

 _Shadow smirked and he accepts Elastigirl's request so he spanked her more and more having Elastigirl squealed much more. She continue moaning, her hips moving faster and Elastigirl let out a loud gasp as Shadow continuously spanking her, punishing her large jiggling ass._

" _AHN! Right there Shadow, spank me! Punish this dirty slut! I've been a bad girl. I'm a NAUGHTY SLUT THAT DESERVES TO BE PUNISHED!" Elastigirl continued._

 _The heroine's moans, screams filled the entire room with her loud moaning as Shadow continues to punish the heroine. Elastigirl couldn't stop herself from moving her hips, they moved on their very own due to how much Shadow spanked her. He wanted to see more of Elastigirl's ass and it kept jiggling each and every second from how and how hard Elastigirl slammed her hips down riding Shadow's cock. Elastigirl takes it like a slut, taking every inch down into her womb and seconds after, Elastigirl started grinding on Shadow with his shaft still rubbing her insides. Elastigirl moved back and forth, shaking her ass as she begin to twerk for Shadow and give him a nice show while doing so to turned the hedgehog on._

 _Hundred First: With Elastigirl lying down on her back and fingering her snatch and even rubbing her breast, Shadow got closer and fap his erection. Elastigirl begin to suckle on his ball as she begin to engulf them inside and suckling them. Shadow look down, smiling, watching in amusement as Elastigirl working her magic. She even moan while she fingers herself, getting extremely horny as she suckling the balls. Elastigirl had Shadow groan, moaning as she suckling them harder like she can't get enough of the taste or the fact that she isn't thinking straight when it comes to pleasure._

 _Hundred Second: Elastigirl in all fours once more, waiting for the true ultimate pleasure she's about to receive. With the ultimate lifeform behind, he crouches down, grabs Elastigirl by her waist and readied his erection against Elastigirl's anal. Elastigirl look over her shoulder with a smile, seductively smirking at the black blur embracing herself to get ass pounded once more. Returning the smirk, Shadow shoves his length right inside Elastigirl's anal and pounds her ass nice and deep with incredible force. Elastigirl's brown eyes roll backwards to her skull, the heroine let out a loud gasp in pleasure. The heroine starting to moan loudly in delight as the black blur pounded the bricks out of the heroine, shoving his cock in and out of Elastigirl's anus. Shadow can feel Elastigirl's anal gripping around his length as he pounded her sending her pleasurable waves up her spine. Elastigirl grip the sheets with a strong grip taking every inch of Shadow thrusting hard and deep into her anal, begging the ultimate lifeform to for. Seeing the look on Elastigirl's face, Shadow knew that the heroine wanted and had thrusted the heroine harder for a few seconds with powerful force building into his nonstop thrusting._

" _AH! AH! AH! OH YEAH! YEAH BABY! FUCK MY ASS SHADOW, FUCK THIS ASS HARDER! MAKE IT REMEMBER HOW GOOD YOUR DICK FEELS!" Elastigirl shouted._

 _With a smile, a mischievous smile forming on the ultimate lifeform's face. Shadow gives Elastigirl more and more than she bargain for. To make it twice as exciting for Elastigirl even to hear her squirms, the screams, and her cries of pleasure, the ultimate lifeform deliver more hard feral slaps onto the heroine's huge ass before drilling his cock so deep with intensive force. Elastigirl collapse her upper body down now having her face down and her ass out jutting towards the black blur. Sonic even gripped the heroine's ass cheeks as he continuously drilling his cock faster having Elastigirl screaming in ecstasy and sending Elastigirl into overdrive._

 _Hundred Third: Shadow on his back and his hands wrapped around the heroine's waist. Elastigirl squatting down in a reverse cowgirl and her hips move on its own. Her eyes narrowing down at her crotch, her moans got loud with the erotic tone of her voice and slamming her voluptuous hips down in a neat and faster rhythm. Her hands pressed down on the bed, her hips circling back and forth and grinding against the ultimate lifeform's lap. Shadow groan a bit and a few minutes after, the black blur started to pound Elastigirl's anal more and more causing Elastigirl to scream in ecstasy. Shadow thrusted Elastigirl twice as hard from before, making lewd and sloppy sounds of ach thrust every second sending pleasurable waves into the heroine's elastic body. While thrusting, Shadow reach his hand over to Elastigirl's crotch, he then start to rub the clitoris, addng twice the loving and pleasure into Elastigirl which drive her insane that cause her to scream out in pure ecstasy. Elastigirl's hips move faster and her anus gripping around Shadow's cock tightly as it continue to pleasure her ass._

 _Hundred Fourth: Shadow turned Elastigirl around, lies her down on her back and holds her legs up. Elastigirl look to Shadow with those lusting eyes, the black blur put his cock back inside of Elastigirl's vagina and rams it in nice and deep. Shadow now shoving his length nice and deep inside of Elastigirl then thrusted her harder than before. Twice as hard sending pleasurable waves into Elastigirl's body yet again. Shadow caused Elastigirl's enormous ass cheeks jiggling, making thunderous sounds from his intensive thrusting as the black blur continues with the heroine's nonstop punishment._

 _Hundred Fifth: Elastigirl lying down on her back, her eyes rolling backwards to her skull and taking a breather but only for a few short seconds. Shadow gets in front of Elastigirl, fapping himself a bit looking down at the heroine with a smile. Elastigirl looks to see Shadow then his throbbing penis afterward. Licking her lips feeling like she has a taste for cock, Elastigirl grabs a handful of Shadow's dick and engulfs it right inside of her mouth and begin to suck it giving the ultimate lifeform another one of her wonderful blowjobs. This time, Elastigirl takes it all in into her mouth, taking every inch of Shadow's cock down to her throat like a two dollar hooker. This made Shadow let out a loud throaty growl and clutches her head demanding her to suck him off harder._

" _Grk! Oh shit right there, suck that cock nice and deep. Suck it!" Shadow ended._

 _Shadow pushes his cock deeper into Elastigirl's eyes widen her eyes in absolute shock. Elastigirl start to gargle it, trying to hold her breath as Shadow pushes his cock so deep into her throat. There's even a bulge in Elastigirl's throat as the ultimate lifeform shoves his cock in with the heroine continue to suck on it. Elastigirl went ahead to grapple Shadow's balls and rubs it making Shadow to moan even more allowing him to groan. Shadow look on with amusement, Elastigirl's brown eyes look up at the ultimate lifeform, she kept her focus on Shadow's cock and continues on with her fellatio as long as she likes. The fellatio continue on for ten minutes with Elastigirl working her magic. Elastigirl had Shadow moan nonstop and until then, Shadow is almost at his reach knowingly he's about to climax. Elastigirl bopped her head in a rapid pace, sucking it twice as hard until Shadow can reach his limit._

 _Shadow's teeth grit, Elastigirl working her magic on him with determination in her eyes. Elastigirl is bound to make Shadow release his load as her reward. Moments later, Shadow couldn't hold it and he started to cry out of ecstasy, his penis shot another load of his cum. Shadow start filling Elastigirl's mouth with his sperm, releasing every drop from his balls. Elastigirl gulps every drop, she didn't even spill a single drop as she drinks it all down._

 _Spending seconds climaxing, Shadow pulls away from Elastigirl's mouth. Elastigirl looked like she wasn't done yet, Shadow notice this by seeing the look that Elastigirl gave him. It was a lusting look in her eyes along with her seductive smirk, Shadow can tell what Elastigirl wanted that made him smile a bit._

" _Come on Shadow, put that cock back inside my mouth and fuck me face. Punish me!" Elastigirl demanded._

" _Want more huh? Very well, I'll give it to you since you've became a good girl after all." Shadow permitted._

 _The ultimate lifeform readied his cock and Elastigirl opened her mouth, then Shadow shoves it back inside and start to thrust it. Elastigirl can feel Shadow's cock rams it deep into her throat, the ultimate lifeform clutch her hair gripping her hair and resumes to punish her. This time Shadow fucking her face as he began to face fuck the heroine and Elastigirl endure every punish she can from the ultimate lifeform._

" _Oh fuck his cock taste so good. I can't get enough of it." Elastigirl thought._

 _Hundred Sixth: Elastigirl on top of Shadow once again. She had spread her legs but this time, she begin to do a split using her flexibility and enters Shadow's cock back inside her vagina and begin to move and bounces her hips. While moving, Elastigirl's rested down her hands on Shadow by his chest and eventually rubs his white fur while she rides him. Shadow place both of his hands behind his head and takes it easy, letting Elastigirl to ride and have fun with him being in control. The heroine couldn't stop moaning, the pleasure became too good that she can't resist moaning. To add some arousal along to make Elastigirl to elicit her loud and erotic moans, Shadow slap Elastigirl in the ass knowing she likes to be spanked. Elastigirl squealed, her smile grew a bit bigger and suddenly, her hips move faster seconds after. Shadow spanked Elastigirl again before squeezing her ass cheeks getting a good handful of Elastigirl's enormous ass._

" _UH! UH! UH! UH! UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHH! FUCK! FUCK ME SHADOW, YOUR COCK FEELS SO GOOD! IT'S STRETCHING ME OUT SO DEEP!" Elastigirl shouted._

 _Shadow chuckled to himself, he again spanked the heroine's ass once more twice as hard eliciting more loud moans from the heroine. Elastigirl squealed again going crazy and seconds later, Elastigirl slam her hips down causing her ass cheeks to make thunderous sounds taking every inch of Shadow's cock deeper into her vagina._

 _Hundred Seventh: The ultimate lifeform sat down on a chair and relax, Elastigirl with the seductive look stood in front of the ultimate lifeform and slaps her ass making those clothed ass cheeks to jiggle. With that smirk, Elastigirl begins to shake and bounce her ass teasing the ultimate lifeform as Shadow went on to fap to the heroine. Elasitigirl had requested Shadow to sit back and relax and play with himself while she gives him a nice private show. Elastigirl slap her ass once more, turning the black blur on as a few minutes pass by. Shadow couldn't resist and so, the black blur shot a big load of his cum out, splashing his sperm onto Elastigirl's ass and drenches her butt with his spunk. Elastigirl giggled, smiling liking the fact that Shadow had cover her ass with his cum. It was just what Elastigirl wanted and Shadow shot a little more of it onto her ass._

" _That's it baby, cover my big ass with that hot cum. Give my ass a nice bit of your ultimate juice." Elastigirl cooed._

 _Hundred Eighth: Wanting more of Shadow, Elastigirl pulls Shadow and pins him against the wall and rested her knee on the wall. The black blur is seen making out with Elastigirl as the heroine smashing her lips against his sharing an intimate but aggressive kiss. Shadow responded the kiss, returning the kiss with Elastigirl and wraps his hands around the waist then slide down his hand over to Elastigirl's ass. This had Elastigirl squealed again, having her ass cheek groped and this fueled the heroine. Elastigirl began to kiss Shadow twice as hard and rubbing his body with her hands running down his body and to feel the black blur more and more. Shadow and Elastigirl's mind couldn't think straight at the time, their minds focus on the pleasure as well the ecstasy itself. The pair continue kissing with Shadow slapping Elastigirl's ass eliciting a loud squeal from the heroine and the aggressive makeout session continues._

 _Hundred Ninth: Shadow pins Elastigirl against the wall with her looking over her shoulder. Her body rocking back and forth, her breasts pressed against the wall and the ultimate lifeform grapples Elastigirl's clothed ass cheeks and starts to thrust his cock between them, hot dogging himself for the thrill of it as he initiates another buttjob. Elastigirl bit her bottom lip, her eyes stare down at Shadow's cock watching her ass cheeks getting pounded. To make it more exciting for Shadow, she then uses her powers and squeezes Shadow's cock in between with her glutes. Shadow started moaning, Elastigirl kept her smile and with that, Shadow continue on and it didn't stop him. The pleasure feels so good that Shadow couldn't resist. Sooner or later, the black blur couldn't hold it and he release another load of his sperm onto Elastigirl's ass once again giving her another treat for her success._

 _Hundred Tenth: Elastigirl wanted to suck Shadow's dick again, the heroine lie down on her back and Shadow gets in position. Elastigirl looks at Shadow's rod and the ultimate lifeform enters his shaft back inside her mouth and Elastigirl starts sucking in upside down. Shadow went on to give Elastigirl a hand by thrusting his rod in and mouth, Elastigirl sucking it nice and deep tasting more of her juices that coated around his erection. Elastigirl even fingered herself, masturbating while she keeps her focus to suck Shadow's cock harder eliciting more groans and moans out of the ultimate lifeform._

" _Damn… keep sucking that cock Elastigirl. Suck it like a slut that you are." Shadow groaned._

 _Hundred Eleventh: Wanting to taste more of Elastigirl's snatch, Shadow lifts her up and slaps her ass causing it to bounce again even jiggle from the impact. Shadow then licks it, eating out Elastigirl's pussy with his tongue and tasting Elastigirl leaking delicious juices after receiving so much pleasure for so long. Elastigirl bit her bottom lip, she at first try to maintain her moans but no matter how good Shadow licked her vagina, Elastigirl couldn't help but to moan, going a bit crazy over it._

" _Uhn! Oh fuck! Lick that pussy Shadow! Give it to me!" Elastigirl moaned._

 _The heroine look over her shoulder while she jerks Shadow's throbbing cock and rubbing his balls while at it. Shadow didn't stop no matter how much pleasure he just receive from that handjob and having his balls rubbed. Shadow even motorboat Elastigirl's ass cheeks just to tease the heroine. Elastigirl herself moaned, she look over her shoulder and looks straight at the ultimate lifeform with a smile._

" _NNF! Bob lifted me up like this before, how are you this strong Shadow. *Moan* Oh yeah!" Elastigirl moaned._

 _Shadow stop for a brief moment and gives the heroine the answer._

" _I told you, I'm the ultimate lifeform. I'm a living weapon." Shadow simply responded._

" _Good point."_

 _Shadow resume to eat out Elastigirl and to drive her crazy once more eliciting more moans and squirms from the heroine._

 _Hundred Twelfth: After eating Elastigirl out, Shadow tosses her back down on the bed lying down on her stomach. Shadow joins with the heroine and gets behind and reenters his cock back inside the woman. Elastigirl look over her shoulder again with those lusting eyes, Shadow mischievously smirk looking into Elastigirl's brown eyes and thrusted her, pounding her insides harder with his intensive force. Shadow feels Elastigirl's walls tightened around his cock, her vagina gripping tightly as he drills his erection harder with a rapid pace. Elastigirl still didn't get enough of Shadow and she was sweating like bullets from the intense heat of the sex. Shadow kept her in check, giving her more pleasure as the ultimate lifeform punish the bricks out of her._

" _Uh! Uh! UUUUUUUUUHHHHHH! That's it baby! Drill that cock inside me! Come on, drill me! FUCK ME!" Elastigirl shouted._

 _Hundred Thirteenth: Elastigirl lie down on her back spreading her legs nice and wide using her flexibility. Shadow looking down, smiling watching Elastigirl moan as he continues to drill his cock faster with intense force. Elastigirl couldn't stop herself from moaning from the amount of pleasure that the heroine is in. Her eyes looking down with a wide and lusting smile, Shadow grinned with that mischievous look from hearing Elastigirl's moaning. The ultimate lifeform shove his rod deeper then rapidly pounded the bricks out of Elastigirl once more repeatedly with his ultimate might. Elastigirl look into Shadow's eyes showing him that slutty but vulgar look. The way how Shadow pump into her, the crazier she gets from the amount of loving she's in. Shadow gives Elastigirl more and adds more power into his thrusting to make his intense pounding get aggressive like before._

 _Hundred Fourteenth: Placing Elastigirl in all fours, Shadow then went on to tie up Elastigirl's arms onto the poles and spread her legs nice and wide. After that's done, Shadow started palming Elastigirl's ass then afterwards he put his penis back inside Elastigirl's snatch then rams it back in, pounding the heroine harder and punishing her insides. Elastigirl suddenly shouted out loud, screaming from the top of her lungs from the intensive loving she's getting. Shadow can hear the screams, the shouting, and the cries of delight and the pure ecstasy in Elastigirl's voice. Elastiglr look down before she closes her eyes, her insides being tear down repeatedly every second, each thrust send Elastigirl into pure overdrive, the heroine moaned that filled the bedroom as the black blur fucked her this good and this crazy knowing the amount of stamina and the endurance he has._

 _Hundred Fifteenth: Shadow tied her arms behind her with the use of her flexibility. Shadow lie down on his back and Elastigirl squat down, Shadow's cock shove right inside her vagina and the ultimate lifeform begin pounding her here and now. His hands grasping onto Elastigirl's clothed ass cheeks, he deliver a hard feral slap to the ass forcing Elastigirl to move her hips faster. Elastigirl look down with a smile, Shadow grasps her hips and slamming his cock repeatedly more and more making Elastigirl moaned, screaming as Shadow drill the heroine. Elastigirl went back and forth, she kept moaning going crazy from the amount of loving Shadow has given to her filling her body with pleasurable waves._

" _Ah! AH! AH! AH! I CAN'T CONTROL MYSELF ANYMORE! FUCK ME HARDER SHADOW! TAKE IT! FUCK MY SUPER PUSSY! FUCK ME!" Elastigirl shouted._

" _Your super pussy feels too damn good. I don't think I can get enough of this." Shadow groaned._

 _The ultimate lifeform added more power along with his speed and going all in. Shadow can hear Elastigirl's loud moaning filled the entire room as he continues to drill her insides. Elastigirl couldn't take much more of it any longer. Shadow demolishing her insides with his hands wrapped around her voluptuous waist and has Elastigirl to move her hips faster just the way he wanted. The heroine still couldn't get enough of Shadow, Elastigirl pleaded Shadow to give her more and so Shadow obliged to do so and have her screaming for more._

 _Hundred Sixteenth: Elastigirl climbs off the bed and face herself against the wall. Before Shadow could ask, Elastigirl jutted her massive ass out to the ultimate lifeform. With that seductive look with those lusting eyes, Elastigirl wiggles her massive butt, shaking it to tease Shadow and begs the black blur to continue to drill her wanting more of the pleasure she's been enjoying so far throughout their entire intercourse. Elastigirl started to slap her ass to make it jiggle a bit for the ultimate lifeform._

" _Come on big boy, show me more of that ultimate power. Give me more of that ultimate dick." Elastigirl cooed._

 _Smirking at this, Shadow couldn't resist so he joins with Elastigirl, slaps her in the behind earning a soft squeal from the heroine then put his cock back inside of Elastigirl's anal. Once it's in once more, Shadow grasps Elastigirl's voluptuous waist with a strong grip and thrusted the heroine twice as hard in rapid pace. Elastigirl gasped, shouting in ecstasy with some loud cries of pleasure. Shadow couldn't help but to smirk mischievously. The black arms instincts still kicking in, demolishing the heroine with intense force. This brought Elastigirl into overdrive once more as Shadow started to thrust Elastigirl intensively, showing no mercy as Elastigirl takes every inch of his shaft in and out of her anal. Her ass cheeks jiggled, being pounded each and every second repeatedly as the ultimate lifeform continue to ram his length in._

" _Ah! Ah! AH! AH! AAAAAAAHHH! UH! Oh Shadow… oh Shadow right there! Fuck my ass! Pound it harder! Come on, give my big ass the treatment they deserved." Elastigirl moaned._

 _Smirking again, Shadow obliged to do so and added more power and he has start to thrust the heroine harder, putting his back into it and showing more power and his speed. Elastigirl's body rocking repeatedly, the way how Shadow pump her drove Elastigirl crazy. The ultimate lifeform add a little more by slapping Elastigirls ass once more and he repeatedly going back and forth and didn't bother stopping. Elastigirl felt every impact of her ass, every inch Shadow's cock thrusted deep into her anal, and how much power and speed he put into his thrusting. Elastigirl felt like she's in cloud nine, the pleasure became too damn good. Elastigirl having the time of her life throughout this whole sexual experience with the ultimate lifeform. Knowing how long they've been going at it, the heroine felt like Shadow is a sex machine. Not like she's complaining about it but the black blur has been keeping her in check, satisfying her needs as the sex continues on._

 _Hundred Seventeenth: Lying on his back again, Elastigirl wanting to be on top again as she had an idea in her head. With a smile forming on her face with those seductive eyes, Elastigirl takes Shadow's cock and place it onto her ass crack, putting it between her clothed ass cheeks and uses her glutes to squeeze it between. Resting her hands onto his chest and rubs his white fur sensually, Elastigirl start to move her hips and bounce them performing another assjob for the ultimate lifeform. Shadow spread his arms out, watching in amusement as Elastigirl work her magic. While pleasuring Shadow with her butt, Elastigirl begin to shake her ass for the ultimate lifeform. Elastigirl started to twerk it, performing some new moves making her ass jiggle and shake making Shadow smile. The black blur relaxed, taking it easy and just enjoy the show to the fullest allowing Elastigirl taking control._

" _His cock feels so good between my ass cheeks. How does he keep going? We've been going at this for hours now but I'm enjoying every moment of it. I don't want this to stop." Elastigirl thought._

 _Elastigirl continue with her assjob and to make Shadow moan, groaning to her magic turning Elastigirl on. The heroine went on as long as she can knowing that Shadow has limitless stamina as well the endurance._

 _Hundred Eighteenth: Elastigirl down on her knees with Shadow standing up. The heroine licking Shadow's cock from top to bottom tasting every inch of his erected member then suckling on the balls sending pleasurable waves up the lifeform's spine. Elastigirl even jerk Shadow off, fapping his rod with her hand like she's forcing him to cum for her. Spending two minutes teasing Shadow and sucking his balls, Elastigirl engulfs the member into her mouth again and takes it all the way down to her throat, taking every inch of Shadow's cock inside and sucks it down. Elastigirl's head bopping rapidly and sucks it nice and hard like a two dollar slut. Elastigirl begin showcasing her vulgar look in her eyes, showing the ultimate lifeform how freaky she can be and how slutty she can act when sucking his cock. Shadow tilted his head backwards with his eyes close, Elastigirl place her hands onto Shadow's crotch and went on to suck it harder. This of course had Shadow moaned louder when Elastigirl deepthroat the rod, giving Shadow twice the pleasure to enjoy and it is driving him crazy._

" _Ah! FUCK! Don't stop, keep sucking that cock!" Shadow grunted._

 _Hundred Nineteenth: Elastigirl on her back looking up at Shadow as he is on top of her with his cock is being place inside of the heroine's cleavage. Elastigirl squeezes her tits together, mushing Shadow's penis in between and the ultimate lifeform had already thrusted them which the paizuri had already began. Elastigirl smiled, watching lustfully seeing Shadow's member popping in and out of her cleavage. The girth even hit against her chin with Elastigirl kept squeezing his erection. Elastigirl then begin to make her breasts bigger into a g-cup and have the hedgehog pounded her breasts harder._

" _That's it baby, fuck my titties. Fuck them!" Elastigirl moaned._

 _Elastigirl look down at Shadow's rod and went on to engulfs it in her mouth and sucks him off while the black blur continues to fuck her tits. Elastigirl then gives Sonic a blowjob and titjob at the same time making Shadow to groan and moan in pleasure. Soon, Shadow couldn't hold it any longer a few minutes after and begin cumming inside Elastigirl's mouth. Shadow ejaculate to fill Elastigirl's mouth with his cum as she gulps down drinking it like an energy drink. Shadow pulls away out of Elastigirl's mouth and continue to cum, shooting more of his jizz out and splashes her face and her tits with his spunk. Elastigirl begin licking her lips and taste a little more of Shadow's sperm from her lips after she was being drenched by Shadow's semen._

 _Hundred Twentieth: Wanting Shadow to pound her from behind again, Elastigirl had her face down with her arms resting in both sides and her massive ass up jutted to the ultimate lifeform. Elastigirl had that wide and goofy smile with her eyes rolling backwards, the ultimate lifeform continues with his nonstop merciless pounding. Shadow grinned, he slaps Elastigirl in the ass and palm her ass with his hands even rubbing them while thrusting. Shadow's rod continuously to shove and rams it deeper into her folds that sends pleasurable waves into the heroine. Elastigirl breathe heavily of the pleasure, she couldn't control herself as the pleasure continue to take over her body and Shadow had been dominating her body._

" _H-How do you do it Shadow? How do you have so much energy!?" Elastigirl questioned while she continues moaning._

" _I told you, I'm the ultimate lifeform. I aim to please." Shadow responded with a smile before resuming to pound Elastigirl, pumping his shaft mercilessly into the heroine driving her insane that had Elastigirl screaming, begging Shadow for more._

" _OH! OH! OH! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH! OH YEAH SHADOW, YEAH! YEAH! YEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MAKE ME YOUR BITCH! FUCK MY SLUTTY PUSSY!" ELastigirl screamed, crying out of pleasure in a hoarse tone in her voice._

 _The sex rage on as Shadow and Elastigirl kept switching position after position. They both even service each other and doing a little bit of roleplaying while at it. The pair had sex all through the night until it was nine o'clock in the morning. Both of them didn't get any sleep as the sex continue on all through the day and night. Shadow was impressed of how long he lasted throughout their everlasting love making and how Elastigirl lasted this long with him and enjoying the sex. She had all of this pent up frustration of not having a lot of fun with her husband for a long while and this has become an opportunity for her. Elastigirl had enjoyed the sex all the way through, Shadow satisfy every spot, every moment of her fantasy that she wished she can do with her husband but with Shadow lasted this long. She was so happy, so glad that she picked Shadow to be the perfect candidate to satisfy her long desperate needs._

 _Right now, for the big finale to finish off their intense and freaky sex: Shadow was requested by Elastigirl to fuck in from behind as she is in all fours. The ultimate lifeform accepted and the black blur pounded Elastigirl so hard and so fast as he goes all out to finish this off once and more all. Elastigirl grip the sheets tightly, biting her bottom lip to maintain her moans. However, Shadow pounded her insides so deep, pushing his shaft every inch inside her vagina and hitting the g-spot which it is her cervix. After a couple of thrusts, Shadow push down his shaft deep inside as he goes balls deep. Shadow's balls smacked against her flesh and the mushroom shape head push through Elastigirl's cervix._

 _Elastigirl screamed louder that filled the entire room with her moans and curses and Shadow kept going until he reaches his limit for the last time._

" _FUCK! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK! YOU'RE BREAKING ME APART SHADOW! YOUR COCK FEELS SO GOOD DEEP INSIDE ME!" Elastigirl screamed._

 _Smirking, Shadow spanked Elastigirl's ass and to taunt her to drive her insane a little bit more._

" _Tell me how better I am than your husband who can't satisfy you this good, Elastigirl?" Shadow taunted spanking Elastigirl's ass._

 _Elastigirl squealed when she felt her ass being squeezes by Shadow's hand, feeling his hand groping her large buttocks._

" _I love the way how you pounded my pussy so deep that my husband can't fuck me this hard. I love the way how you made me cum so much! I love the way how hard you penetrate my pussy with that big hard cock of yours! I love how the way you keep fucking me! You're like a sex machine and I FUCKING LOVE IT!" Elastigirl cried._

" _He never give you this much pleasure doesn't it?" Shadow questioned by spanking Elastigirl again._

" _No! No he has never fucked me this good in a long while! FUCK ME HARDER! GIVE ME THAT ULTIMATE LOVING SHADOW!"_

 _With that mischievous smirk, the ultimate lifeform kept going and fucked Elastigirl so hard and fast with everything he's got for the next twenty minutes or so. Shadow had cause the bed to creak, rapidly shaking in motion all this time throughout the entire sexual intercourse and the headboard kept banging against the wall. Shadow had pounded Elastigirl, giving her what she wanted and much more. Soon, Shadow can feel himself getting close and Elastigirl knew Shadow is about to climax. She too feels herself almost at her limit too and this is it._

" _Come on Shadow, fill me up! Give me your ultimate cum!" Elastigirl screamed in a hoarse tone._

 _Just the adrenaline Shadow needed, the ultimate lifeform add all of his power into his thrusting including his speed. Shadow and Elastigirl groan, moan together as both of them are so caught up in this heated and intimate moment. Both trying to hold it together, wanting to enjoy the sex furthermore. It soon start to become a struggle for them as they try to not climax too soon. Minutes pass for these two individuals, Shadow groaned heavily as Elastigirl moaning uncontrollably from the amount of pleasure. Shadow hits a few more of his intensive thrusts for a couple of seconds and once he hit the last one, this had Elastigirl screaming for the final time as she reach her limit._

" _I'M CUMMING!" Elastigirl screamed._

 _Shadow cried out as he couldn't hold it any longer from hitting one last thrust. The ultimate life form spurts out his spunk that send Elastigirl into complete overdrive. Shadow fill up Elastigirl's insides emptying every drop from his balls and Elastigirl herself squirted her juices from her snatch. Both Shadow and Elastigirl climax together and cumming at the same time for seconds now. Knowing this is the end, Shadow and Elastigirl enjoy this moment one more time and finally they stop climaxing seconds later._

 _After their climax, Shadow finally ejects his rod out of Elastigirl and the heroine suddenly collapse down to the ground on her stomach. Elasttigirl's womb leak out her fluids and Shadow's spunk form how much Shadow came seconds ago. The heroine finally takes it easy, trying to regain her strength from all of the intensive pounding she went through. Elastigirl knew that the sex is finally ended and she had just about enough._

 _However, Shadow wasn't done at least not yet. He had one more thing left to do so he snap Elastigirl out of it by spanking her big jiggling butt to earn her attention._

" _Get down on your knees right now." Shadow demanded._

 _Her body reacted, she did what Shadow told her to do and so she climbs off the bed and drop down to her knees. Her eyes gazing up at the ultimate life form. Shadow revert back to normal, deactivating his super form and stood up before Elastigirl. His penis is still hard as a rock and he begin jerking himself off in front of Elastigirl to give the heroine her treat. Elastigirl licks her lips, lustfully staring at Shadow with those lusting eyes. She even reach her hand and massaging Shadow's balls for a few seconds before letting it go._

" _Are you going to give me a massive load of your cum again, Shadow?" Elastigirl asked with a smirk._

" _Of course." Shadow responded._

" _I'm ready baby, give me your delicious baby batter."_

 _Elastigirl closes her eyes, waiting patiently for Shadow to give her the treat she's waiting for. Seconds after, Shadow feel he's getting closer and fapping his cock a little bit more nice and hard and once those seconds are up, Shadow groaned loud as he can and shot more of his sperm out from erection. His shaft splashing out more of his seed, shooting ropes of white liquid out and splashing onto Elastigirl's face sending her a nice massive load of his spunk. He even shot a little portions of it onto her hair and shoot a little more in her mouth giving her a nice little drink even on her breasts. Elastigirl opened her mouth, softly moan while her face getting drenched by Shadow's cum and leaving his mark._

 _Shadow even shoot the last remainder on her breasts leaving the heroine a dirty mess. Elastigirl lick her lips, drinking down Shadow's spunk and started giggling. She couldn't take her eyes off from Shadow and she continues to smile at him. Shadow reverted back to his base form after the everlasting love making ended._

" _That… was… incredible." Elastigirl said, commenting on their hardcore and dirty sex._

" _You said we were going to have an incredible time and you meant it at the time." Shadow reminded chuckling._

" _*Giggle* I believe I did but it was more than incredible. I don't know how you do it Shadow but that was the best intensive sex I've ever had in my entire life. Not even my husband can pleasure me this good as you are."_

" _You did requested me to show you why I am the ultimate lifeform."_

" _True. Now I can't even move my body and we had sex all day and night and we haven't gotten any sleep. We've been at this for hours now."_

" _Yeah. But in the end, we had an incredible time together didn't we?"_

" _That we did, yes. But right now, this girl is about to catch some Z's. You're welcome to join with me since you looked like you can use a nap."_

" _That I do."_

 _Shadow nodded so he joins with Elastigirl back in bed and cover themselves a blanket over them. Elastigirl lie down beside Shadow and rested her head onto Shadow's shoulder and place her hand on Shadow's chest with Shadow wraps her arm around Elastgirl. The heroine had forgotten to call her husband but she decided to get some shuteye for the rest of the night knowing how tired she is. Before they can sleep through the night, Elastigirl ask Shadow about something._

" _Hey Shadow."_

" _Hmm?"_

" _Would you care to have my phone number? If you want a stress relief, you can always come to me to talk or want to have sex with me."_

" _Are you sure. What about your husband?"_

" _Bob won't know about this, besides it's "our" little secret."_

" _Hmm… I guess I'll take you up on that offer."_

" _Great. I'll be sure to give it to you first thing in the morning, right after if you're in a mood for some hot morning sex that is?"_

" _Is that so? Ok then, I guess we can do that."_

 _Elastigirl smiled, she leans in and kiss Shadow on the lips for the final time this time it was passionate. After seconds of kissing, Shadow and Elastigirl finally drifted off asleep to get some shuteye but it look like they'll be asleep for the day. Shadow secretly grasp Elastigirl in the ass earning a soft gasp from Elastigirl. She couldn't help but to smile and return back to sleep._

* * *

 **Whew! That's a wrap! What a long chapter! That's chapter Twenty Five for ya and yes you all guessed it! That's Elastigirl from the movie The Incredibles and Incredibles 2. It's an awesome movie and I thought she would be perfect to get a chance with the ultimate life form for this chapter of this story. I hope everyone here enjoys the hot and steamy chapter. More to come so tune in next time for the next chapter. Read and Review everybody, I will see you all next time on the next chapter for another lucky lady to get her chance in the spotlight with the ultimate life form.**

 **Until then everyone, see you all on the next update. Stay safe, stay golden, and stay Chaotiq!**

 **Lil' Soniq out!**


	26. Tsunade

Chapter 26: A Hokage's Desire

"Whoa! What a killer story you got there Shads. I gotta hand it to ya, you sure fucked Elastigirl crazy though after all, you've been grabbing her big butt throughout the entire sexual intercourse." Sonic said causing Shadow to smirk.

"Indeed. I did what her husband could not. I wish it didn't have to come this way. But she desperately wanted sex so I oblige to show her an incredible time." Shadow retorted taking a sip of his can of soda.

"Gotha. Still, you are very lucky that you slept with Elastigirl. She is the hottest super heroine after all. Hey, care to tell me what happen the next following morning?"

"Of course I can."

Shadow begin to clear his throat and explain his tale about what happen between Elastigirl and himself.

"The next following morning, Elastigirl gave me a long one hour buttjob before we head to our separate ways. That was way before we had morning sex and that took place in a hot shower." Shadow explained with a smirk.

"So basically you're telling me that you guys did it again at a shower, cleaning each other up?" Sonic pointed out earning a nod from Shadow.

"That's correct. I gave her ass one more good ass pounding to remember the might of the ultimate life form."

"You sure have your ways with ladies. Especially when they want to help comfort you after you know what?"

"Yes. They insisted to help me and it did but every time Rouge pops out of my head, the flashbacks about the way she lied to me behind my back keep haunting me. I try everything to get rid of that heartbreaking memory."

"I know how you feel man. I know what it's like, you're not the only one."

"Yeah. But talking to you about my tales of my sexual experiences with women really helped me and help me vent. I couldn't thank you enough Sonic."

"Don't mentioned it. After all we're friends and that's what friends are for. We maybe rivals but we do respect each other Shadow."

"Yes. I supposed you're right."

"Okay then, now that's done. So shall we move on and continue with your stories about the women you encounter?"

"Of course. Let me get right to the next woman."

"Fire it away, pal."

"Gladly. Now this one here is very interesting and this happen around when I encounter some ninjas."

"Awesome! Tell me you fought one of them? Tell me you fought one of them!?"

"I did indeed. This ninja was powerful, strong, and very cunning for my taste and that is the time when I was looking for a challenge and I was looking for a Chaos Emerald."

"I see. Go on…"

"After I fought this ninja, I met with the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf village and this woman name is **Tsunade**."

"Tsunade? Hmm… I think I heard of that name once. I must be mistaken and I never heard about Hokage?"

"It's like a mayor of the city."

"Oh ok, now I get it. Wait… what's this have to do with this Tsunade woman?"

Sonic try to figure out what it has to do until a second after, Sonic pieced it altogether.

"Wait a minute… you mean to tell me that…" Sonic started.

"That's right. I slept with the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf village." Shadow corrected.

"Ok now I'm interested to hear this. Is she hot?"

"Very attractive. Also, she has great big breasts if I might add."

"Ok, I'm guessing that some guys go cuckoo cuckoo over her tits, right?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, Sonic. Anyways, let me get right to the tale of how it all happened."

"Yeah. Please do."

"Very well, this started when I fought this Ninja who the Hokage wanted me to capture…"

"Wait, wait, wait! Hold on, you met with the Hokage before?"

"Yes. I did, is there a problem?"

"No way! Just shocked to hear that you knew the Hokage. Anyway, continue."

"As I was saying, I was requested by Tsunade to capture the ninja who used to be a ninja for the Leafe Village who goes by the name Sasuke Uchiha. It was around in the forest when we fought and let me tell you, I picked a very good fight knowing I was looking for a challenge to help me vent my anger…"

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _Around in the forest, there has been a brutal battle involved with the ultimate life form and a former ninja from the Hidden Leaf village. There has been the sounds of explosion and the blows taking place and the fight had gotten very intense. There we see Shadow who is going on and one with a male using his Justus to his advantage, also giving Shadow a hard time as the fight is intense by the looks of it. The ninja known as Sasuke Uchiha deliver a roundhouse kick towards Shadow sending him flying towards a tree._

 _Shadow recover himself quickly and land his feet against the tree then afterwards, he launches himself over to Sasuke and delivers a flying kick then follow by an uppercut in the air then afterwards, Shadow launches up in the air, he air dash towards Sasuke and spin around and delivers a kick to send him back down to the ground with brute force that creates a small crater causing the ground to shudder into smoke. Sasuke begin to make ninja signs before unleashing his jutsu abilities using fire style to counter off Shadow._

" _ **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!**_ _" Sasuke shouted._

 _Sasuke blew a fireball from his mouth with the use of his chakra over at the ultimate life form. Shadow rolls out of the way and dodge the fireball as it hits the tree and created a fire. Sasuke dash over at Shadow and draws out his sword and swings it at the ultimate life form. Shadow sees it coming, dodges the sword and draws out a kunai he took from the Leaf Village. She swing the kunai having Sasuke blocking it until Shadow hits Sasuke with a flash kick to send the ninja up in the air. Afterwards, Shadow shot a red lightning spear over at Sasuke to paralyze temporarily catching the fugitive off guard._

" _ **Chaos Spear!**_ _" Shadow shouted._

 _Shadow shot his chaos spear that paralyzes Sasuke for a couple of seconds. Shadow then take the time to take Sasuke in, bringing back to the Hidden Leaf Village ordered by the Hokage. Wasting no time for anything and prevent Sasuke from escaping, Shadow prepare to deliver the finish that would knock Sasuke out cold so that he won't attempt to escape from Shadow's grasp. Just when Shadow can take the boy in, that is until Sasuke activates his Sharingan from his right eye and breaks free from Shadow's chaos spear. He tosses some shurikens forcing Shadow to deflect them until Sasuke uses another one of his jutsus on the ultimate life form. Sasauke creates lightning from his left hand and then dashes ahead towards Shadow and electrocutes him using_ _ **Chidori**_ _. This had Shadow scream in immense pain from the jutsu then afterwards Sasuke delivers a spinning kick sending Shadow up in the air._

 _Sasuke launches up and swing his sword at the black blur a couple of times then finishes off with a kick sending the ultimate life form down to the ground. Sasuke then making ninja signs and blew a fireball over to the black hedgehog in the shape of the dragons hurling themselves over at the black blur with this jutsu._

" _ **Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!**_ _" Sasuke shouted._

 _Shadow kicks the fire dragon away until the second one hits Shadow, engulfing him in flames but Shadow blasts the fire out of him. Sasuke dash over and swing his sword but Shadow deflects him with a kunai and flash kick him up in the air then air dash after him. Both Shadow and Sasuke attack with their weapons, using their great speed to press on the attack. Each strike they create, swinging their weapons at one another clash and continue colliding and once their weapons collide again, that is when Sasuke uses_ _ **Amaterasu**_ _engulfing Shadow with flames. With Shadow distracted, Sasuke then went on to the attack and punching Shadow three times and kicking him two times and ends the combo with a powerful kick hitting Shadow back down to the ground. Shadow gets back up to his feet, shaking the pain away but he then suddenly gets hit by a fire ball with Sasuke's jutsu knocking Shadow a feet away and hits the tree nearby._

 _When Shadow hit the ground after the crash, the black blur shakes off the pain and engulfs his hands with red flame-like aura. Before Shadow can return back to the fight, he only sees that Sasuke isn't nowhere to be found. Shadow can only assume that Sasuke had gotten away, giving him the chance to escape right after Sasuke knocks Shadow off guard for him to take this chance. Seeing that a mission has failed, Shadow deactivate his powers and look around. He brush off the dirt off of him from the fight and look around the forest._

" _I got to admit the kid is pretty good. This was even tougher than I thought. I should report back to Tsunade to let her know that Sasuke got away." Shadow said._

 _After the fight is over, Shadow pulls out a green chaos emerald and uses Chaos Control to return back to the Hidden Leaf Village knowing the Hokage is waiting for the hedgehog to return to report back on the mission._

* * *

 _Hidden Leaf Village…_

 _Shadow ad arrive back to the Hidden Leaf village. Once he has arrive back he makes his way over to see the Hokage at the Hokage Residence. Along the way, he meet a few people during his walk but that didn't stop Shadow as he continue his way to his destination. It didn't take Shadow that long to arrive the hokage residence and enters inside. Shadow then walk through the hallways and make his way over to the office to meet with the hokage. Once he arrive, Shadow prepare to knock on the door to get the hokage's response._

" _Door's open!" a voice shouted sounded like a female._

 _Shadow opens the door and let himself inside, there he sees a woman with shoulder-length blonde hair and brown eyes at the desk going through paperwork. She looked to be in her fifties but looks attractive at a certain age. She wears a grass-green haori with the kanji for "gamble" (_ _賭_ _, kake) written on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she wears a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her blouse is closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage. She wears open-toed, strappy black sandals with high heels. She has red nail polish on both her fingernails and toenails and uses a soft pink lipstick._

 _The Hokage of the Hidden Leaf village stop her work and looks up to see Shadow entering inside the office. Smiling at the ultimate lifeform, she puts her pencil down and clasp her hands together looking directly at Shadow._

" _Shadow, I see that you're back already." The woman addressed waiting for Shadow to give her the report._

" _Yeah. Turns out Sasuke had gotten away, he's very dangerous but is extremely good. Sorry if I didn't bring him in. I was so close to complete my goal, Hokage." Shadow reported. Shadow cross his arms as he finish giving his report to the hokage of the hidden leaf village._

" _I see. Well Sasuke is very dangerous you're right. Naruto and the others had try to capture Sasuke but they couldn't get the job done. Naruto still hasn't given up on Sasuke and is determine to bring him back to the Hidden Leaf despite for what Sasuke did."_

" _I'm guessing that you guys had history with Sasuke?"_

" _Yes. He and the crew had infiltrated the Kage summit, the other kages had try to stop and bring down Sasuke but he has proven to be stronger than we can realized."_

" _Those jutsus… they're very powerful that I can witness. It's like I'm fighting a demon."_

" _Kakashi had informed about Sasuke's jutsus. We'll be sure to be careful if we ever cross paths with Sasuke. You did your best Shadow and I thank you for your effort."_

" _Understood. I had a little bit of fun fighting him."_

" _What makes you say that?"_

" _Let's just say I wanted an adrenaline rush."_

" _Ah. Gotcha. Well I guess I'll leave you to it and you have something you need to do."_

" _Not really. I guess I can just stay around and explore the village before I can leave. I can take this opportunity to relax a bit."_

 _Shadow turn to head for the exit. The hokage watched him leave as Shadow is about to open the door until she stopped Shadow._

" _Shadow wait." The hokage stopped._

 _Shadow stop his tracks and look over his shoulders._

" _If you're hungry, head over to the noodle shop where Naruto always eats there."_

" _Sure thing, hokage."_

" _Call me Tsunade, Shadow."_

" _Sure. Tsuande."_

 _Shadow exits the office and makes his way out of the building right after closing the door behind him. Tsunade watched the hedgehog leave and it got her thinking a bit. Shadow had return back from his mission and hear just now that he'll be sticking around a bit a day or two. Tsunade pondered to herself if Shadow is the type of hedgehog that would have a little bit of fun. She remember that she had spent the whole day working and going through paperwork here in the office and didn't get the chance to wine down and relax a bit. That is when Tsunade begin to plot as a light bulb pop out of the head and it light up signaling that Tsunade just had an idea in mind. If not a naughty idea that comes to mind that has the hokage smiling mischievously. The Hokage remembered that she hadn't had any good action in a while now and with Shadow here in hidden leaf he became the perfect candidate to give her what she needs._

 _Without any thoughts, Tsunade had made a decision and put her plan into good use but for now, she has to finish up before she can take the time to take it easy._

* * *

 _Later, at the bar…_

 _Shadow enters inside the bar and order some saki. He never try it before so he had decide to give it a shot and takes a drink. The ultimate lifeform like the drink and drinks it down and mind his business. He can feel the atmosphere, sensing a few females are eyeing on the black blur like a piece of meat. Shadow minded his business, ignore the stares and enjoy the drink in piece. He remain silent, keeping to himself for the time being not wanting to start up anything nor make a scene here in the bar. His moment of peace soon came to a screeching halt when someone takes a seat next to him and order a drink._

" _Fancy seeing you here Shadow."_

 _Shadow look to his left and sees Tsunade sat next to him and takes a sip of her drink._

" _Oh it's you." Shadow addressed._

" _Nice to see you too. Did you try out the noodle shop I told you about?"_

" _Yeah. The ramen noodles are delicious. I can see why Naruto always go there."_

" _*Chuckle* Yeah. It's his favorite spot. So Shadow, do you plan on leaving tonight?"_

" _I thought about it so I decided to stay at a hotel for a night before I can leave. This village seems nice around here. Good job keeping it safe."_

" _We're trying our best but we always manage. So have you got any plans for the night, handsome?"_

" _Not likely. Why? Do you got something in mind?"_

" _As matter of fact I do. What do you see you and me get together and have some fun?"_

" _What kind of fun?"_

 _Tsunade only responded by staring Shadow at his crotch with a seductive smile. Shadow wondered why until he slowly realize what Tsunade mentioned and he couldn't help but to chuckle a bit._

" _I see where this is going. You want a taste of the ultimate lifeform right?" Shadow assumed. Tsunade responded with a node and her smile got a little bigger._

" _What if I am, can you handle a woman in her fifties?"_

" _Wait you're in the fifities? You look so young?"_

" _Yeah. I use a special chakra to keep my age just as young as this. That's why I look young."_

" _Fascinating."_

" _Thanks. So Shadow, are you going to take me to a hotel room to fuck me or are you going to leave a woman hanging?"_

" _Hmm… I wasn't planning to involve in some fun at first and wanted to just take an easy for a day but I can I'm in a mood for some action. I was starting to get a little bored."_

" _Good choice. I know a place, come on we can continue from there."_

" _What about your hokage work?"_

" _I've already finished it. I wanted to get that out of the way so I can fuck you."_

" _Fair enough."_

 _Tsunade finished her drink, takes Shadow's hand and drags him out of the bar to head to a hotel for the night for the mood for some night of sex._

* * *

 _Hidden Leafe Hotel…_

 _After renting a room for the night, the two stormed inside and shut the door behind them and Tsunade pushes Shadow against the wall then pressed her body against his and smashed her lips against the ultimate lifeform's lips. Shadow kissed Tsunade back and pulls her up close engaging in a heated liplock. Tsunade presses her breasts against his chest deepening the kiss getting a little aggressive over the ultimate lifeform. Shadow wrapped his hand around Tsunade's waist, his other hand reach and grope her breasts and begin to fondle it, paling her tits as the kiss goes on._

 _Tsunade started to moan, her mind feel like it's going out of control. The black blur started deepening the kiss along with the hokage and both of them now getting right into it. Both Shadow and Tsunade begin to get freaky with one another both caressing and rubbing each other's body as the kiss goes on. Shadow suddenly pulls out Tsunade's breast and rubs it, tweaking the nipple making Tsunade to jump in surprise. The hokage's moans start to get loud by the second, the ultimate lifeform working his magic and turn Tsunade on making her get excited and hot from the arousal she's receiving._

 _They kissed for like seven minutes now. Both are too caught up in the heat of the moment. To turn things up a notch of their intercourse, Shadow finally stop kissing the hokage and pull the other breast out and finally exposing Tsunade's large jugs. The ultimate lifeform then get a mouthful and begin to suck on them, arousal the hokage furthermore and got the blonde to moan crazily as Shadow suckling them. His hands even start fondle the blonde's tits, rubbing them back and forth while sucking on them. Tsunade tilt her head up, her hand wrap around Shadow as the black blur sucking her tits hard like he's tasting candy. His hands rubbing her tits a little faster delivering more pleasure into the hokage._

" _Ah!" Tsunade moaned._

 _The black blur start nibbling the hokage's nipples, he even pinches them afterwards before tweaking them just to get a reaction from Tsunade. The reaction Tsunade shown was priceless just what Shadow wanted to see and for that he continue sucking on her breasts not wanting to stop anytime. Tsunade's moans got a little loud, she let go of Shadow, her eyes watch as Shadow working his magic on the hokage still. Tsunade closed her eyes when Shadow suddenly sucked her breasts harder once more even rubbing them faster, groping her tits hard as he can getting Tsunade to get crazy. Feeling so aroused from the way Shadow made her feel, the hokage start to leak her fluids down between her legs that dampen her panties as well as dampening her pants. Her breasts had been receiving so much attention as time go on._

 _Soon, after receiving a little bit of pleasure all thanks to Shadow until suddenly, Tsunade's tits begin to lactate and start to form white liquid out of them. This of course had Shadow tasting the white fluids that start to leak and lactate from Tsunade's boobs. Shadow start to recognize the substance, right after he got a little taste of what he just had just now._

" _She's lactating milk? This could be interesting." Shadow thought._

 _The ultimate lifeform start to suckle Tsunade's breasts harder than before. Tsunade begin feeling Shadow's mouth sucking her titties hard and feel like her breasts is being sucked. What she can tell is that Shadow had start to drink her breast milk, he continue arousing her as the ultimate lifeform's black arms instincts begin to take control wanting more of the hokage. This had Tsunade smile at the ultimate lifeform, allowing Shadow to have more fun with her breasts as much as he like. Shadow's hands resume to fondle Tsunade's jugs, groping them nice and hard to force out more Tsunade's breast milk for him to drink._

" _UH! Oh yeah, suck on my big fat tits! Harder Shadow, give it to me!" Tsunade moaned._

 _Minutes went on for Shadow having a lot of fun sucking the breast milk out of Tsunade and teasing the hokage as time went on. Those minutes were soon came to an end noticing that Shadow had just about enough of Tsunade's breast milk. Shadow realizes that he had made Tsunade so wet down there, itching for his cock and the black blur would give it to her right now. But first, Tsunade drop down to her knees and unzip Shadow's pants so that she can pull out his cock after seeing a bulge in his pants. The hokage looked to be amaze at Shadow's size, her eyes gaze upon Shadow's erection and licking her lips hungrily just from looking at the size of it._

 _Wasting no time to admire the cock, Tsunade wrap her hand around it and jerks it off giving it a nice little massage before she can proceed to work her magic on Shadow to return the favor for making her get this cock crazy._

" _Watch how a real woman suck a cock." Tsunade smirked._

 _The blonde engulfs the black blur's rod down in her mouth and she begin suckling it. Her head move, bopping back and forth in a neat pace. Tsunade rested her hands on Shadow's legs, brings herself a little closer so that she can adjust herself while she sucks him off. Shadow place a hand atop her head, his eyes look down groaning as Tsunade sucks him off a little hard to make him go crazy. Tsunade's eyes look up, watches Shadow moan enjoying her blowjob so far. Tsunade's lips curls into a seductive smirk and resumes to work her magic on the black blur. To make things get more entertaining, Tsunade begin to take Shadow's length all the way down to her throat, taking every inch of Shadow's cock down and deepthroat him for a couple of seconds. Shadow let out a loud throaty growl, he clutch her head and let his cock sit there for a few seconds._

 _Once those seconds are up and Tsunade needed oxygen badly, Tsunade jerk away and ejects Shadow's cock out of her mouth to catch and breather and gain a little bit of oxygen as she can. After a moment of catching her breath, Tsunade sucks it back down in her mouth and bops her head fast as she can and this had Shadow groan louder for Tsunade to hear. The ultimate life form gritted his teeth, the hokage making him to get crazy but Shadow kept his composure not wanting to go insane. He knew his instincts had activated and slowly, he loses control of his mind and body as the instincts craved for Tsunade's body and want more out of her._

 _Tsunade sucked Shadow off for over ten minutes now. Shadow had lasted this long with Tsunade working her magic and Shadow hasn't climaxed yet. After another minute of sucking Shadow's cock, Tsunade then finally pulls away and leave a sound of a pop right after she ejects Shadow's rod out of her mouth. The hokage then jerks Shadow off that made some lewd sounds getting his cock nice and wet for her to that he can fuck her nice and hard._

" _Don't cum yet, this is the part where you fuck me right now." Tsunade cooed._

 _Smirking of the idea, Shadow helped Tsunade up and help her out of her clothes. Tsunade return the favor and strip Shadow's clothes and shoes off to get nice and comfortable to take things to the next step. Their clothes sprawled on the floor, wasting no time so Shadow drags Tsunade on the bed and tosses her on her back and joins up with her. Shadow joins with Tsunade and pulls her by her legs and spread them nice and wide. Tsunade looking on, licking her lips urging the ultimate life form to fuck her right now._

 _Wasting no time, the black blur insert his shaft right inside of the hokage and thrusts it nice and hard into Tsunade with intense force. Tsunade herself let out a loud scream of ecstasy when she felt Shadow penetrate his rod right inside her. Never in her life felt something this big inside and it felt too good. Once it's completely inside, Shadow hold Tsunade's legs up and pounded her, pumping his penis nice and hard into the hokage showing her why they call him the ultimate lifeform._

" _Fuck! This cock feels so good, don't stop Shadow!" Tsunade moaned._

 _The black blur smirked, hearing Tsunade moan is just the fuel he needed to make the hokage go insane. Without warning, Shadow picks up the pace so he went faster, pumping his length in and out in a rapid pace shoving his cock hard and fast at the same time making Tsunade scream. Tsunade herself start to go crazy, every thrust Shadow pumped in pushes his length in every inch inside Tsunade. The blonde gripped the sheets tight as she can, her body rocked back and forth from how hard Shadow thrusted her. Tsunade's breasts begin jiggling, they bounce from every movement of her body from how Shadow pumped into her. Shadow picks up the pace again and pounds her insides faster with rapid speed once more showing the hokage the true meaning of ecstasy._

 _Tsunade begin to cry out of ecstasy, the pleasure rapidly filled her body tremendously as it deliver the ultimate pleasure into her. Tsunade's eyes rolled backwards as Shadow continue to give it to her, shoving his penis harder like a sex crazed maniac. Tsunade remember she had been with a few men before but never give her this much pleasure just like Shadow. The blonde continue moaning, the moans and the squirms continue to fuel Shadow and he kept going pounding her more and more as minutes pass by._

" _Uh! Uh! UUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHH! Right there Shadow, fuck me! Fuck me harder! Pound my pussy!" Tsunade cried._

 _Letting go of Tsunade's legs, Shadow grabs her by the way then begin fucking the blonde so hard that had Tsunade screaming in pure ecstasy. Her breasts jiggled faster, her body rocking rapidly, and her moans filled the room with the erotic tone of her voice. Shadow laughed, hearing Tsunade screaming causing him to grin mischievously. The black arms instincts now taken control and Shadow right now continue on pounding the woman hard and fast showing no mercy. Tsunade couldn't stop herself from moan, she couldn't help it after receiving so much pleasure from the ultimate lifeform. Shadow went ahead to go balls deep into the hokage, pushing his cock deeper that it hit her cervix. The black blur hit the right g-spot causing Tsunade to scream and chants his name out loud from his merciless thrusting._

 _The ultimate lifeform continue on with this for over ten minutes, almost up to twenty from how long he pump his length inside. After a few seconds of thrusting, Shadow then pulls Tsunade and leans back to lie down on his back. Tsunade now feels herself being on top of the black blur, her hips automatically move on their own and slam them down onto his lap and rides him like a saddle. Shadow reach his hands over to Tsunade's large melons and grasps them nice and hard, groping them hard to fondle them. Tsunade shot her eyes wide, her legs straddle around his waist taking every inch of Shadow's cock inside. Shadow went ahead to massag and rubs Tsunade's breasts. The hokage couldn't stop moaning, she couldn't speak at this time from the amount of pleasure she's in. Tsunade tilted her head backwards as she's staring up at the ceiling of the hotel room. Tsunade rested her hands onto Shadow's chest, she even rubs Shadow and rubs his white fur while riding him. The ultimate lifeform continue rubbing her breasts for his amusement. This aroused Tsunade, fueling her causing her to move her hips faster and didn't bother stopping._

" _Ah! Ah! Ah! AH! Oh shit… SHIT! Rub my tits just like that Shadow! Give me everything you got!" Tsunade screamed._

 _Letting go of Tsunade's breasts, Shadow lean forward and sucked on them to get a better taste of Tsunade's breasts again. Shadow even realizes that Tsunade's tits still lactating of breast milk and went on to suck on them again to get more out of it. The hokage look down with a smile, she then wras her hand around Shadow and pulls him closer begging Shadow to suck on them harder._

" _Come on! Suck on my big fat titties! Suck them harder, drink my breast milk!" Tsunade moaned in a hoarse tone._

 _Shadow gulped down Tsunade's milk down his throat, gulping some milk from her tits. Shadow continue to suck on her breasts again with his hands still fondling them making Tsunade moan loud and crazy. Seeing how Tsunade is enjoying herself and enjoying the incredible sex shes having, Shadow then went on to thrust her while sucking her breasts. Tsunade stop moving her hips after feeling Shadow thrusting her again so with that she stop and allow Shadow to pound the bricks out of her once more. The ultimate lifeform continue to work his magic, giving the hokage more and more pleasure into her as he kept going like the energizer bunny. Spending five more minutes sucking Tsunade's breasts, Shadow leans back away and thrusted the hokage while he still have his hands grasping on her tits to grope them roughly._

 _The ultimate lifeform rubbed Tsunade's melons nice and hard once more, lactating out more of her breasts milk as it was leaking from her nipples. The hokage screamed, she couldn't hold it in her anymore and just allow her wild side to unleash and go crazy over Shadow._

" _OH! OH! OH! OH! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS! HARDER SHADOW, FUCK ME! GIVE IT TO ME! DON'T YOU FUCKING STOP!" Tsunade screamed._

 _Shadow didn't break a sweat, having Tsunade in her ropes just the way he wanted and with that being said, the ultimate lifeform pounded Tsunade harder, faster, and deeper into the hokage as time went on. It had been over thirty minutes since Shadow pounded the hokage while she's still on top of the ultimate lifeform. Shadow finally stop thrusting and allows Tsunade to bounce her hips again this time twice as hard. Tsunade places her hands behind her head and work her hips. Tsunade couldn't stop moaning, the pleasure had gotten to Tsunade and so Tsunade wanted more of Shadow. Shadow watch in amusement and just relax. Tsunade's breasts continue to bounce and flop back and forth from how fast she ride Shadow and how hard she slammed her hips down onto Shadow's saddle. Tsunade suddenly leans down and kissed Shadow straight on the lips again and wraps her arms around the black blur and deepen the kiss._

 _Shadow made out with Tsunade so he wraps his hands around her waist and grasps on her ass cheeks while he kisses her. They start kissing for six minutes or so with Tsunade continue moving her hips again. Shadow even deliver a few more thrusts into Tsunade once again for a couple of times earning more moans from Tsunade. After a few more minutes with Tsunade moving her hips, Shadow depart his lips away and switch positions to end it all right here and now. Shadow grab Tsunade, gets her off of him and got in all fours. Shadow even pulled her arms back and wit that, he pierce his shaft back inside Tsunade's caverns and thrusted her. The ultimate lifeform giving it his all showing all of his power and speed into the hokage as she begin to squirm, scream, moan, and crying out of pure ecstasy. The way Shadow pounded her, dominating her insides drove Tsunade insane ten times fold. Shadow add a little bit excitement as he smacks Tsunade in the ass a couple of times causing her firm round ass to jiggle from the impact. Tsunade once again squirm right after having her ass smacked and the ultimate lifeform pounded the hokage with all of his might._

" _Yeah! YEAH! That's the spot my ultimate lifeform! Punish me! I've been a bad bitch! PUNISH ME!" Tsunade cried._

 _Shadow engulfs red energy into his right hand and deliver more feral slaps onto Tsunade's ass causing her ass cheek to jiggle. Every slap had turned Tsunade's butt red from every impact not that Tsunade could complain. The hokage had been enjoying herself getting punished by the ultimate lifeform. Shadow deliver a few more slaps onto Tsunade's butt a couple of times allowing out more squirms and squeals from the hokage. A second after, Shadow let go of Tsunade's arms and reach over and grasps Tsunade's big breasts and he pulls her up close with her back is pressing against his chest. Shadow then start rubbing Tsunade's tits once more while he pumps his cock faster into Tsunade as his pelvis smacked against her ass cheeks that cause them to jiggle and making lewd sounds while pumping his length._

" _AH! AH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! That's it baby, that's it! Rub my titties, you really do love big tits don't you!?" Tsunade moaned._

" _That's right and your tits feels so good." Shadow responded._

 _The black blur continue pumping inside Tsunade, shoving his cock faster and hard into her insides even go balls deep inside the hokage. Tsunade's breathed heavily of the tremendous amount of pleasure and her eyes rolled backwards to the back of her skull. The ultimate lifeform didn't bother stopping, he had been thrusting Tsunade harder mercilessly for over thrirty minutes now. The ultimate lifeform can feel he's getting close so he drops Tsunade and she bend over with her face down and her ass up. Shadow grasps Tsunade's ass and mercilessly pounded Tsunade this time using his ultimate power to give it his all into Tsunade. Tsunade started screaming, moaning loud from the top of her lungs with her hands gripping the sheets to try endure Shadow's nonstop thrusting._

" _I'm cumming… I'm cumming… *Moan* I'm CUMMING!" Tsunade screamed._

" _Take that you big titted slut! Take all of this ultimate pleasure!" Shadow taunted._

" _Give it to me! Give me all of it Shadow! Fuck me until I can't feel my legs!"_

 _Shadow laughed and continue to pound Tsunade harder for two more minutes or more. After thrusting Tsunade once more, Tsunade stop Shadow and looks over her shoulder._

" _I want you to fuck my titties." Tsunade demanded._

 _Nodding in response with a smile, Shadow gets in position so he lie down on his back with Tsunade drops down on her knees to the ground and sandwiches Shadow's cock between her tits. The black blur started groaning, Tsunade move and squeeze her breasts together, massaging Shadow's rod with them viciously. The hokage with the hungry look in her eyes, determine to make Shadow cum as she works her magic. To make things interesting, Tsunade start using her chakra on her breasts and uses it like a vibrator. This had Shadow groan load feeling Tsunade's breasts vibrate around his cock._

" _Shit!" Shadow cursed._

" _Don't hold anything back ultimate lifeform. Cum all over my tits, give me your cock juice!" Tsunade insisted._

 _Shadow use everything in his power to not climax knowing he's almost at his limit. Tsunade had him on the ropes, she can feel Shadow's penis throbbing rapidly with a smile forming on her face. Shadow closes his eyes shut trying to hold it a little more. However, Tsunade isn't going to allow Shadow to hold it in so she determine to make Shadow climax as she move her breasts fast as she can to make Shadow cum._

" _I'm going to make you cum Shadow, no matter how hard you try you're going to give me that love juice." Tsunade stated._

 _Tsunade massaged Shadow's length twice as hard for over ten minutes now. The hokage is impress of seeing Shadow made it this far which made her smile. Tsunade grinds her breasts together once more to add twice the pleasure into Shadow. Shadow teeth grit trying his hardest to not climax for Tsunade seeing her trying her hardest to make him cum. The pleasure slowly starting to get to him, he can feel he's getting closer to his limit and still trying to hold it. Shadow seem to couldn't hold it anymore and the black blur finally reach his limit and started to climax. This of course had Shadow groaned loud, crying out of pleasure and his penis ejaculate out ropes of white liquid out and Tsunade smiled at her handiwork knowing that her work is done._

" _That's it baby, give me all of your cock juice. Spray it all over my tits. Give it to me!" Tsunade encouraged moving her breasts forcing more of Shadow's cum out of her._

 _Shadow continue to climax, he continue cumming for Tsunade, splashing his spunk all over Tsunade's tits until they are all white. Tsunade's face is even covered in Shadow's sperm, the hokage continue to move and massage Shadow's penis with her breasts for a whole minute until he finally finish up the last load and empty every drop from his balls. Tsunade finally pulls away from Shadow's rod and let her breasts feel as they bounce a couple of time while they're still covered in Shadow's cum. Tsunade starts to lick her lips to taste Shadow's sperm off from her lips._

" _Oh my god. That's one hell of a huge load you got there. But who am I kidding, it was spectacular." Tsunade said._

" _Yeah. It sure was. I enjoyed it, it was amazing." Shadow agreed retorting to the hokage._

" _I know I've been with a few guys before but this was the best sex I've ever had. How do you got so much energy?"_

" _I think you already know?"_

" _Right. Sorry. So I don't suppose that you're leaving the village?"_

" _Yeah. I got people that I'm ordered to protect."_

" _I understand. If you like, I can give you my number. You can call me anytime you like if you want to have a taste of my tits again. After all, they're all yours for now on."_

" _You know what, sure why not. I'll take you up on that offer."_

" _Great. I'll give it you first thing in the morning but…"_

 _Tsunade notice Shadow's rod is still hard causing her to lick her lips._

" _Are you up for another round of some sweet and dirty love? We got all night?" Tsunade asked flashing the ultimate lifeform with bedroom eyes._

" _Hmm… the night is still young. I don't see why not." Shadow accepted._

 _Tsunade smiled so she pushes Shadow on his back and climbs on top of him and their second round of their erotic sex has begun and there are a lot of loud screaming coming from the room with Tsunade going crazy over the ultimate pleasure yet again._

* * *

 **That's Chapter Twenty Six for this story. You all guessed it on my poll, Tsunade from Naruto is the next woman up in line getting the taste of the ultimate lifeform in this steamy yet sexy chapter. I had a lot of fun making this chapter. I hope you Naruto fans enjoy this chapter with my favorite anti-hero here. More to come so tune in next time for the next lady in line to get some loving from Shadow. Until then everyone, see you all on the next update.**

 **Read and Review everybody and see you all next time. Have a blessing day. Stay safe, stay golden, and stay Chaotiq!**

 **Lil' Soniq out!**


	27. Carmelita Fox

Chapter 27: The Inspector Loving

"So after that one round, Tsunade and I continue having sex throughout the entire night and both of us didn't bother stopping." Shadow concluded taking a sip of his drink.

"Wow. After the night you had with Tsunade she must've been one hell of a freak. You sure that she wasn't drunk from the way you describe her?" Sonic inquired.

"No. Not really, she was sober. Although she would get drunk if she had too many saki."

"Right. So what happen next?"

"Well after the sex we had throughout the night and got some rest, Tsunade gave me her number and I left the village to return back home."

"She must've really enjoy that ultimate loving didn't she?"

"Yes. I had to admit I really enjoy the sex with Tsunade. Including her breasts."

"Never knew you were into women with big titties. I can see why you dated Rouge."

"Yeah but that's in the past and I sure as hell don't want to talk about Rouge."

"It's cool, just stating the obvious here. I didn't mean to bring up Rouge."

"I know, it's ok. Look, why don't I just get to the next woman that I had encounter with?"

"Yeah. Please do."

"Of course. *Clear Throat* Now then, this one I met back at Paris France and she also is having relationship troubles."

"Let me guess, that scumbag cheated on her?"

"No but lied to her in advance and he's also a master thief. Have you heard of the thief named Sly Cooper?"

"Yeah. I remember hearing the news about Sly Cooper and the famous Cooper gang. What about them?"

"Well this inspector is a woman, a fox and she used to date Sly Cooper."

"Whoa! Get out of here! Are you serious?"

"I am. They used to date until Sly lied to her that he's done thieving and now she's angrier than ever and determine to put him behind bars for good."

"Talk about have no fury of a women's scorn."

"I know. Now then, this inspector I'm talking is the woman name Inspector **Carmelita Montoya Fox** but Carmelita Fox for shot."

"Is she hot?"

"Yeah. She's extremely hot."

"Noice! Anyways, I want to hear about this story. Come to think of it, what were you doing at Paris anyways?"

"I was just only traveling around and had a road trip on my bike."

"So no G.U.N business?"

"No. Not at all."

"Well in that case, fire the story away Shads."

"Now then, this all started when I stopped at a local bar in Paris…"

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _Having no missions from G.U.N, Shadow decided to travel around and venture the world with his bike to have a roadtrip to his amusement. The ride had helped him cleared his mind, the black blur even listen to some music while at it which he listen to Disturbed while riding. The ride has been quite peaceful and silent and Shadow enjoyed it. The ride had took him to Paris since he didn't have any assignments from the commander of G.U.N. This was a perfect time and day for Shadow to just kick back and take it easy for the fun of it._

 _Shadow checked out a few places during his stay in Paris. Shadow discover some beautiful views to take his mind off of things, enjoy the nice people, and even enjoy the food while he explore around. Shadow spent the rest of his day just exploring Paris and enjoy the city. The ultimate lifeform really had a wonderful time in Paris and so, Shadow decided to find a place to sit and relax. Spotting a local bar nearby, Shadow parked his bike and heads straight inside. Opening the door, he see a few people just minding their business and enjoy their drinks._

 _Making his way over to the bar, Shadow took a seat on stool and ordered a drink._

" _One drink, not too strong." Shadow ordered._

" _Coming right up." The bartender retorted._

 _Serving a glass of whiskey, the bartender slides it over to Shadow and he takes a sip of his drink._

" _So are you new here in Paris, pal?" the bartender asked._

" _Yeah. You can say that. I'm just only visiting and having a small vacation." Shadow retorted._

" _So how are you liking the city?"_

" _It's great. The Eiffel tower is beautiful and the views are nice."_

" _Those are my favorite spots to admire the view."_

 _Shadow chuckled and sip on his drink again. Minding his business and enjoy his peace. Minutes pass by as the bar is quiet and no fights involved. A door burst open, some people look and only to see a female stepping inside the bar and looked to be not in a good mood. The woman then makes her way to the bar and takes a seat right next to Shadow and order herself a drink._

" _One drink." The woman asked._

" _Coming right up, inspector." The bartender complied._

 _The bartender serve the inspector a drink and slides it over to the woman and she takes a sit. Shadow look to his left and sees a fox with brownish-orange fur, a mole under her left eye, and thick, wavy blue hair with bangs tied in a braid by a gold hairband. Her outfit includes a dark blue midriff-baring top that zips in the front, form-fitting dark blue pants, and a choker from which her INTERPOL badge hangs. She wears a light brown leather jacket and yellow gloves. She wears a golden hoop piercing on the top of her left ear. She also wears long dark-brown combat boots._

 _Noticing the name inspector, Shadow assumed that the fox is the inspector right after he notice a batch she has with her. The fox then look to the ultimate lifeform, catching her by surprise she admire Shadow just how attractive he looks and checking him out wearing that outfit of his. Knowing she had a long day, she begin to start a conversation with the black hedgehog._

" _Are you new here?" the inspector asked._

" _I am. I take it that you're the inspector?" Shadow assumed._

" _That's right. I know you noticed that of my batch and hear someone call me inspector."_

" _Correct."_

" _No worries. I don't believe we met, my name is Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox." Carmelita said extending her hand._

" _Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog."_

 _Shadow shakes the inspector's hand and let go of it._

" _So Shadow, what brings you here in Paris. Are you on vacation?"_

" _I guess you can say that. Just only visiting. The city is nice and beautiful."_

" _Yeah. It sure is. You don't seem like a criminal but what do you do?"_

" _I'm an agent of G.U.N."_

" _An agent. Interesting. So you go out and save the world."_

" _Correct. That's just my life saving the world and protecting people and doing my job."_

" _Don't we all. I did had quite a few adventures but that's because I travel around the world and arrest the top criminals from the case."_

" _Oh yeah?"_

" _Hm-hmm. However, there is also the most wanted thief I've been trying to put behind bars so bad is that ignorant ringtail Sly Cooper and the gang."_

" _Sly Cooper?"_

" _He's the master thief. Apparently, we used to… date."_

" _You dated a criminal before?"_

" _Yes. I did had a few dates with him but he still act in his old ways and continue to steal. There was that one time that he and I had sex and he tricked me. I'll never forget that day that he humiliated me."_

" _I'm sorry to hear that. It must've been tough isn't it?"_

" _Yeah but who am I to complain right now. Here I am talking about Sly Cooper to a guy I just met. I'm sorry if I'm just venting."_

" _No it's fine, I was actually listening and felt your pain._

" _I take I that you used to be in a relationship too?"_

" _Yeah. Turns out she cheated on m behind my back just when I could surprise her until that happen."_

" _Oh my. I'm so sorry, Shadow."_

" _It's fine."_

" _I had a long and stressful day today. I still can't capture Sly and here I am sitting here thinking how he broke my heart and lie to me."_

" _You must've really liked this guy do you?"_

" _I used to but not anymore. When I see him he's going to witness my wrath."_

 _Carmelita then begin calming down, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. Shadow finish up his drink and paid for it. Carmelita continue admiring Shadow that got her to smile. Seeing this as a chance, the inspector then makes her move on Shadow._

" _So Shadow… are you thinking about starting a new relationship yet?"_

" _No. Not exactly. You?"_

" _Guess you can say that, I don't mind dating someone again after Cooper lied to me. Hopefully, I'm just trying to find something to help me relief so much stress that I have against Cooper."_

" _I'm sorry to hear that."_

" _It's ok. So did this ex of yours did something horrible to you?"_

" _You can say that. She… lied and cheated on me behind my back. We also work together but I could care less what she has to say to me. I know what I saw and it angered me."_

" _You got it worse than me. Hey, it's going to be ok Shadow. You mustn't give up on love. I'm sure there's someone out there for you who knows that'll treat you right."_

" _Hope so too. Maybe I'm determine to be alone for the rest of my life."_

" _Don't say that Shadow. You're never alone, you got friends that will always be there for you. Don't you remember that?"_

" _Hmm… perhaps your right. Sorry."_

" _It's ok. Speaking to you really helps me. You know, since you're having relationship issues and I'm going through the same thing to. Perhaps we can…"_

 _Carmelita reach her hand over to Shadow and rubs his chest._

" _Comfort each other." Carmelita concluded._

" _Comfort each other?" Shadow repeated._

" _Yes. Help each other out from what we're going through and believe me, it looks like we both can use."_

" _You bring a good point there. I don't supposed that you have some other cases that you're supposed to solve?"_

" _Not at all. I'm free so why don't you and I head back to my place and maybe get freaky?"_

 _Carmelita flashes Shadow with bedroom eyes giving him a good time. The ultimate lifeform had plan not wanting to get laid tonight but seeing a beautiful inspector like Carmelita offering to give Shadow a wonderful time for the night, how can he refuse. Shrugging his shoulders, Shadow nodded in response and stood up with a smile._

" _Ok. I accept." Shadow accepted with Carmelita draws herself onto Shadow and rubs his chest._

" _I know you would say yes, come on my car is parked outside."_

" _I have a bike, how about followed you back at your place?"_

" _Fair enough."_

 _Carmelita begin exiting with Shadow following behind out of the bar. Shadow look and see that Carmelita had a nice ass that's fitting so perfectly in those pants. Shadow begin to grope the inspector allowing her eliciting a squeal escape from her lips. Carmelita look behind and smile, flashing him with bedroom eyes wanting Shadow badly so they head out from the bar to get to Carmelita's apartment to continue this from there._

* * *

 _Carmelita's Apartment…_

 _The door flashed open and we see Shadow and Carmelita stepping inside of the apartment and are seen making out aggressively. Carmelita uses her foot to close the door and locks it behind them. Shadow pulls Carmelita closer and the inspector wrapped her arms around Shadow and deepens the kiss. They made out aggressively, showing their wild and freaky side while they go at it. Their minds begin not to function right, the lust itself had taken over and both lust over each other since they entered in the apartment. The pair remain kissing for minutes with Shadow roaming his hands around Carmelita's body, exploring her voluptuous figure and touching the sensitive spots that got the fox to get horny and yearn for Shadow furthermore. Soon, Carmelita reach down her hand to Shadow's crotch and rubs it, feeling a bulge in his pants feeling his cock erected to its full size. Shadow felt the inspector's hand rubbing his bulge, the black arms instincts begin kicking in just by having his bulge rubbed._

 _Carmelita gently pushes Shadow against the wall and still she continue kissing Shadow. Her mind focus on the pleasure, her thoughts about Sly Cooper had vanished just like magic but Carmelita could care less about him but all she can think about is getting some action and having the ultimate lifeform here in her apartment is all she needs to make this night to get exciting if not erotic. The black blur then helped Carmelita off with her jacket, taking it off and tosses it to the side and the inspector wrapped her arms around Shadow and continue kissing the black blur. Shadow run down his right hand slowly over to Carmelita's rump and begin to squeezes it to give her tight clothed ass a nice squeeze._

 _Carmelita moaned, squealing of the gentle touch and feels Shadow's hand groped her ass. The inspector deepen the kiss once more this time getting more aggressive as she's eagerly to get down with the ultimate lifeform. Shadow went on to keep grabbing Carmelita's ass as the kiss continue for minutes now. When those minutes had passed, the ultimate lifeform stop kissing and Carmelita gives him a small lusting smile and with that, the inspector kisses Shadow on the neck and rubs his crotch._

" _Let's take this back in my bedroom." Carmelita suggested whispering into Shadow's ear._

" _Yeah." Shadow agreed._

 _Taking his hand into hers, Carmelita guides Shadow to the back, taking him to her bedroom so they can continue this there. Once they step inside the bedroom, Carmelita closes the door and gently pushes Shadow on the bed lying down on his back. The inspector then drop down on her knees and starts to undo Shadow's pants, she unzips and unbuttons Shadow's pants and pulls out his shaft setting it free. Admiring at its size, Carmelita licked her lips and starts to get a handful of it by grabbing the length and starts to lick it from top to bottom._

" _Mmm…" Carmelita moaned._

 _Shadow look on watching the inspector licking his cock for a few seconds now. After licking it to get it nice and wet, Carmelita then engulfs his shaft right inside her mouth and sealing her luscious lips around the length then begins to suck his cock. Carmelita's head start bopping back and forth, working her magic on Shadow and do whatever she can to please Shadow, pleasuring him until he reach his limit to climax for her. Carmelita didn't take her eyes off of Shadow's rod, she continue to admire the length and love the taste of his flesh. Two minutes after, Carmelita increase her speed, picking up the pace to suck it harder. Carmelita let out a soft moan while she sucks the black blur off._

" _Ngh!" Shadow groaned._

" _Mmm… it's so delicious." Carmelita thought._

 _The ultimate lifeform sit back, relax, and enjoys the inspector sucking him off. Carmelita start to twist his length increasing more pleasure for the hedgehog. Carmelita then jerks it off while she sucking the length and once she did that, Shadow let out another groan before Carmelita can hear Shadow's throaty growl from the ecstasy he's in so far. As Carmelita suck Shadow's cock, she find herself being aroused from entertaining Shadow; the way how she pleasures him is starting to make her wet and the feeling the heat within her body. Shadow suddenly place his hands behind his head, his eyes look down watching Carmelita working her magic and the fellatio continue on for minutes now._

 _Carmelita had work hard to earn her reward, getting her treat from Shadow still isn't disappointing Shadow. Shadow himself is impress of her fellatio skills, the inspector finally look up at Shadow noticing him watching him suck him off. Seeing Shadow watch her turned her on, her mind starts spiraling out of control craving Shadow a lot more and couldn't wait to have Shadow pound into her when that time comes. Carmelita suddenly takes every inch of Shadow's rod down into her throat and begin to deepthroat it. This had Shadow groaned loud as he can and he alone try to keep it together, keeping his composure so that it can't get out of control. Carmelita let it sit there for a few seconds before she can pull herself away but Shadow on the other hand stopped her. He reach down and clutch her head and keep his cock back in her throat and let it sit there for a few more seconds._

" _Oh no, keep it in there." Shadow demanded._

 _Doing what she's told, Carmelita endure it through and hold her breath long as she can for a few more seconds, almost up to a whole minute. Seeing that Carmelita can't breathe, Shadow finally let go of Carmelita's head and she viciously pulls away from Shadow's rod and gasping for oxygen. The inspector left a trail of saliva from her mouth to Shadow's cock. Carmelita takes a moment to catch her breath, taking a breather for a minute before setting her eyes on Shadow's throbbing rod. With the hungrily look in her eyes, the inspector resume to fellatio and went on to suck it harder with a rapid pace._

 _Carmelita begin to bop her head faster with her hand wrapping around the length and jerks it off increasing twice the pleasure for the ultimate lifeform. Shadow grit his teeth, trying to keep it together as the pleasure was too much for him but it just felt good._

 _Carmelita had been sucking Shadow's length for minutes giving it her all. The ultimate lifeform groaned, moaning in delight enjoying the pleasure from the inspector. As time went by, Shadow can feel he's getting close to his limit and almost there to his climax. Carmelita can feel Shadow's length throbbing, she knows that it's about to burst out his seed anytime soon. Knowing that her reward is about to cum, Carmelita gave it her all and sucks it nice and deep in a rapid pace forcing Shadow to cum for her. Shadow holding it in as long as he can within him for a few more minutes. However, the pleasure became a little bit too much for Shadow and seconds after, he finally reaches his and begun to ejaculate. Shadow's rod begin spurting his load out, filling Carmelita's mouth with his cum. Carmelita's eyes shot wide open, she muffled after being shocked of Shadow's massive load. The inspector gulps down Shadow's seed down to her throat trying to not spill a single drop from her mouth. The inspector set out satisfying moan while she drinks down Shadow's seed._

 _As Carmelita finish drinking the last drop, she pulls away from Shadow's penis and licks her lips before she can smile at the black blur seductively. Shadow sat himself up after enjoying the blowjob from the inspector._

" _Mios Dio! That was a lot! You are incredible." Carmelita complimented._

" _*Chuckle* I am the ultimate lifeform, I'm full of surprises." Shadow retorted._

" _You may be an agent but you sure got a little of stamina. I like that about you."_

" _You're not so bad yourself."_

" _*Giggle* Well then papi, what'd you say we take things up to the next level?"_

 _Shadow nodded and he got up on his feet helping Carmelita up. The pair kissed again getting a little intimate with one another. As the pair kissed once more, Shadow reach to the zipper of Carmelita's midriff and slowly unzips it to show him her goodies. The midriff collapse down to the ground and Carmelita unveil her breasts, Carmelita even helped Shadow out s she pull off his shirt to expose his body. Checking him out, the inspector help Shadow out of his clothes while Carmelita did the same and now their clothes sprawled on the ground and the two join together in Carmelita's bed._

 _Ready to get things started, Carmelita get in all fours positioning herself for Shadow. Carmelita bend over, her back arched and jutted her ass out towards the ultimate lifeform. Checking the fox out, Carmelita look over her shoulder and gives her ass a nice slap that made it jiggle a bit urging the black blur to take here right now._

" _Come on papi, put that cock in and fuck me." Carmelita urged._

" _With pleasure." Shadow retorted._

 _Wasting no time and not wanting to keep Carmelita waiting, the ultimate lifeform readied himself, he penetrates his length right inside of Carmelita and thrusts it all the way in. Catching the inspector by surprise, Carmelita started gasping loud feeling Shadow enter inside and with that, the ultimate lifeform begin thrusting her insides and pound her snatch with his ultimate might knowing Carmelita wanted it badly. Carmelita being to purr, she felt the pleasurable waves up the spine causing her to jump so Shadow started giving it to her._

" _Ooooooooh yeah papi, that's the spot. Sly never gives me this good pleasure." Carmelita moaned._

" _I take it that this Sly Cooper guy slept with you while you two were dating?" Shadow asked continue thrusting the inspector._

" _Yeah. It was just one time until he lied to me behind my back and tricked me. Anyways, let's not talk about Sly right now so fuck me harder."_

 _Shadow nodded in response so he adds a little more power into his thrusting and started pounding her caverns nice and hard. Carmelita started moaning crazily, her hands gripped the sheets enduring the powerful thrusts given by Shadow. The black blur grabs Carmelita's tail and picks up the pace a fw seconds after. This had Carmelita squirming in delight, feeling the ecstasy taking her into to newer heights feeling like she's in cloud nine. To make things interesting for the pair increasing the mood of their intimate sex, Shadow punish Carmelita by slapping her in the ass a few times earning a loud squeal from the inspector. Carmelita's moans increase the volume and those moans almost filled the entire room of her loud voice._

" _AH! Dios Mio papi, don't stop! Harder! FASTER!" Carmelita squealed._

 _Shadow smirked and picks up the pace yet again and with that, Shadow shoves his cock hard and deep into Carmelita almost like he's going balls deep. The ultimate lifeform start to smirk, hearing Carmelita's voice is like music to his ears. The sweet sound of Carmelita's moaning turned Shadow on, the way how Carmelita moan enjoying Shadow fucking her fueled him in fact he wanted to show her one hell of time that she'll never forget. So after spending five minutes thrusting Carmelita hard, he begin to pick up the pace and starts to pound Carmelita's insides a lot faster. Gripping Carmelita's ass cheeks nice and tight, Shadow slapped her ass once more and puts his back into it showing no mercy to the inspector._

 _Carmelita again started to moan, this time her voiced filled the bedroom of her loud screams and squirms. The ultimate lifeform now is really giving it to Carmelita and Shadow did not disappoint as Carmelita went on to get crazy, begging Shadow for more as he continues to pound her like a savage animal._

" _UH! UH! UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHH! OH YEAH PAPI! YEAH! YOU COCK FEELS SO GOOD!" Carmelita screamed._

 _Shadow suddenly went balls deep inside Carmelita, this time he shoves his shaft deep in every inch possible sending pleasurable waves up the spine. Carmelita's expression show her wild side with a wide smile with her tongue hanging out. The inspector start breathing heavily of the insane amount of pleasure she's in feeling that she's in ecstasy all thanks to Shadow. The ultimate lifeform continue to keep the inspector in check and continue punishing the fox more and more as minutes pass by._

" _There you go! Take that like a slut you are!" Shadow taunted._

" _¡Soy una chica mala! ¡He sido un policía travieso, Shadow the Hedgehog, castiga a esta perra con tu polla!" Carmelita shouted while speaking in spanish._

" _*Chuckle* I love it when you speak Spanish for me. It makes it a lot sexier."_

 _And with that the black blur had been thrusting Carmelita more and more and showing his ultimate power into Carmelita for minutes. Those minutes had passed with Carmelita who couldn't stop moaning as the pleasure was too damn good. Shadow kept her in check, giving her what she needs throughout the intercourse. After another minute of fucking Carmelita's brains out, Shadow eventually ejects his length out from Carmelita's folds and takes a seat on the edge of the bed. Shadow slapped Carmelita's ass commanding her to service him again._

 _Carmelita nodded, complying to Shadow and drop down on her knees so that she can suck him off again with Shadow watching._

" _That's right, suck my cock." Shadow demanded._

 _The inspector begin her fellatio once again and bops her head faster so that she can suck him off hard. The inspector stare into Shadow's eyes while she gives him more pleasure for the black hedgehog to enjoy. Carmelita shows Shadow a slutty look on her face, showing Shadow how freaky she can be and by that she shows Shadow how she can suck a cock. The ultimate lifeform gives Carmelita a amusing smile enjoying the pleasure that Carmelita is giving to him. Carmelita sucked the length for five minutes until she decides to turn it up a notch._

 _Forming an idea that the inspector had in mind, she pulls away from Shadow's cock and wraps it around with her breasts and initiates her paizuri. Carmelita squeeze her breasts together, smothers Shadow's rod with her tits and she moves them back and forth in a steadily pace. Shadow closes his eyes and let out a loud groan with Carmelita working her magic again on the black blur._

" _Ah…" Shadow moaned._

" _You like my tetas don't you baby. Enjoy them as much as you like." Carmelita cooed continuing with her paizuri._

 _The inspector increases her pace a minute after and goes faster making some lewd sounds while massaging Shadows rod with her tits. Carmelita can hear Shadow moan to her in delight, hearing his voice turned him on even more just by seeing him enjoying her tits. Carmelita kept smiling and continue her work and to make Shadow feel comfortable and extremely good with the use of her breasts for minutes now._

* * *

 _Elsewhere, somewhere in Paris…_

 _A certain figure jumping from rooftop to rooftop wielding a cane in his hands. The figure even jump up top of the pole and doing a ninja spiral jump and launches up and lands on the rooftop. The figure stop his tracks and look over and sees an apartment. It appears that this figure is looking for someone in particular. Using the binoculars, he spotted the person that this person is looking for. Unveiling himself from the shadows, it's Sly Cooper the master thief looking for some action tonight._

" _Now let's see what Carmelita is doing? I wonder if she's lonely tonight?" Sly wondered._

 _Zooming in through the window, he spotted the inspector who is completely naked and down on her knees. This surprises the thief seeing Carmelita naked in her bedroom. Sly thought that Carmelita is alone and playing with herself but that's not the answer. It appears to be someone is in the room with her and sitting on the edge of her bed. Zooming in to get a good look, he only sees a black and red hedgehog being pleasured by Carmelita with the use of her breasts. Sly then started to realize what they're doing, the answer is in front of him seeing his love interest smothering the ultimate lifeform with her breasts._

" _Wow. Carmelita is as beautiful like a diamond but who is that guy and how is he so lucky to get some quality time with her?" Sly pondered._

 _The thief sat back and watch the show, he sees Carmelita moving her breasts a lot faster with that seductive smile. Sly couldn't help but to lick his lips, the thief watched in amusement with the hungrily look in his eyes. To see Carmelita so happy to enjoy herself with someone other than Sly, he became jealous of the black hedgehog getting smothered by Carmelita's breasts._

" _Seeing that guy having fun with Carmelita it makes me somewhat mad but I'm jealous. I guess I kind of deserved it." Sly frowned._

 _Wanting to get a closer look to watch the show for his entertainment, Sly then begin to sneak inside the apartment. The thief sneakily open the door of the balcony to let himself inside then silently tip toe to the bedroom. The thief slightly open the door not wanting to interrupt the fun and once he had a good look, Sly can see the scene watching Carmelita continue working her magic on Shadow._

* * *

 _Carmelita's Bedroom…_

 _Carmelita had pleasure Shadow for seven minutes now. The inspector loved hearing Shadow groan, moaning in delight of the pleasure he's in. Carmelita gave Shadow a seductive look, she continue smiling at Shadow while massaging his rod with her breasts. Finally had enough of pleasuring Shadow and wants him to fuck her again, Carmelita finally put a stop and pulls her breasts away from Shadow's rod. The ultimate lifeform drags Carmelita back in bed and she lie down on her right side and uses his hand to lifts up her left leg. Wasting no time, Shadow puts his cock back inside of the inspector and pounds her insides again this time he thrusted her with intense force showing his ultimate power. Carmelita started screaming, she start gripping her sheets with a strong grip and let out some more loud moans from the pleasure._

" _Ah! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Carmelita screamed._

" _You like that don't you bitch!?" Shadow taunted by grabbing Carmelita's breast roughly._

" _I love it! I fucking love it! ¡Dámelo a mí!"_

 _Hearing Carmelita speaking Spanish just made Shadow enjoy the sex a lot more as he pounds her more and more like a savage animal. Shadow thrusted Carmelita intensively showing more power into the inspector. Carmelita cried out in ecstasy, the way how Shadow pump his shaft rapidly into her, shoving his length deeper hitting the right g-spot gotten her insane. Carmelita couldn't control herself, she couldn't take it anymore and with that, her eyes rolled backwards to the back of her skull and breathing heavily of the cray amount of pleasure she's in all thanks to the black hedgehog._

" _Oh! Oh! Oh! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH! Yes baby! YES, YES, YEEESSSSSSSSSSSS! Harder… don't stop Shadow! Pound me harder until I'm satisfied! Make me your naughty cop!" Carmelita screamed._

" _She's really into it. Can't say that I blame her, she really wanted something to take her mind off of Sly. Well better give her what she wants." Shadow thought._

 _The ultimate lifeform didn't bother to stop, he wanted to hear Carmelita squirm for him once more. So with that, Shadow put his back into his thrusting and he deliver some powerful thrusts into Carmelita twice as hard nice and deep. Carmelita can feel Shadow pumped into her caverns so hard, so fast that it drove her crazy even felt Shadow's rod pumped her deep in every inch._

" _OH FUCK! FUCK ME SHDOW! FUCK ME HARDER!" Carmelita shouted._

" _Moan for me in Spanish you slut! Show me how much you love it!?" Shadow demanded._

" _Se siente tan jodidamente bien, Shadow. Follame ¡Fóllame más duro, dame esa gran polla! Enseñar a este policía travieso una lección!" Carmelita demanded speaking Spanish in a hoarse tone._

 _The ultimate lifeform continue this position, giving Carmelita more and more for over twenty minutes. Carmelita couldn't stop moaning as the black blur continuously dominating the inspector. Shadow continue teaching the inspector a lesson as he demolish her insides with all of his might and speed giving Carmelita the time of her life._

 _With the sex continue for over a whole hour, Shadow decided to let Carmelita take over. After thrusting Carmelita a couple of times, he ejects his length and smacks Carmelita in the ass right after he let go of her leg. The ultimate lifeform lie down on his back with his head resting on a pillow for comfort. Carmelita smile lustfully at Shadow and proceeds to climb on top of Shadow in a cowgirl position. Shadow wraps his hands around the waist, Carmelita takes a handful of Shadow's cock and inserts it back inside her snatch and slams her hips down on Shadow's lap. Carmelita then went on to move her hips, she started to bounce on the ultimate lifeform with her hands rested down on Shadow's chest. Her breasts start to jiggle, they bounce from the way Carmelita bounce her hips to ride the black blur freaky as she wanted to be._

 _Shadow reach his hands over to grope Carmelita's firm ass then delivers a feral slap. The inspector yelped from the impact that drove her insane once more. Carmelita look down at Shadow and smiles at him while moaning to him and begs him to give her more if not punish her ass some more as well._

" _Punish me! Punish my ass Shadow! Spank me harder!" Carmelita squealed._

 _Shadow nodded, shrugs his shoulders and gives Carmelita what she wanted and he spanks her once more twice as hard than before. The inspector cried out of pure pleasure, the inspector moved her hips faster as her hips move on their very own. It must've been how Shadow spanked her, slapping her ass a couple of times that motivated her hips to move faster._

" _Mios dio! That's the spot! Punis me Shadow! I've been a dirty cop!" Carmelita shouted._

 _Carmelita couldn't stop herself, the pleasure and the punishment become unreal. The inspector couldn't take much more of it as the pleasure itself continue to drive her crazy. Shadow groped Carmelita's ass cheeks and deliver more feral slaps onto it with Carmelita squealed and moved her hips harder. The inspector went on like this for over thirty minutes, Shadow with limitless stamina kept going and enjoy Carmelita riding his saddle for as long as she likes. Carmelita didn't want to switch positions, she takes her hands off of Shadow's chest and place her hands behind her head and closes her eyes. Shadow then bring his hands back and wraps them around her waist, he went on to sooth it, caress Carmelita to help calm her down. Unfortunately, none of it seems to work as Carmelita is still going crazy for more of Shadow's ultimate loving._

 _As minutes passing by with the intimate sex rages on, Shadow can feel himself getting close to his limit same goes to Carmelita. The ultimate lifeform try hard as he can to hold it in but Carmelita wanted Shadow to climax, she wanted to feel the ultimate lifeform inside her as her hips continue to move until she reaches her limit. Shadow groaned a little bit, trying his best to hold it and Carmelita moaning crazily._

" _Don't hold anything back Shadow! Cum for me, I want to feel you inside of me!" Carmelita shouted._

 _The pleasure itself is starting to be a little too much for Shadow. Carmelita is almost there to her limit and trying to not climax too soon. After another minute with the two getting intimate, just as Shadow try holding it once again not wanting to climax but it was already too late. The black blur cried out in ecstasy, he couldn't help but to groan as loud after he had finally reach his limit for the finale. Carmelita started screaming from the top of her lungs, the inspector also reach her limit and she climax wit Shadow together. Carmelita shot her eyes wide with Shadow gripping her waists tight as he ejaculate and fills up Carmelita's caverns with his seed. Carmelita's snatch squirted out her fluids out after the amount of pleasure she was in that made her climax. Their love juices flow and mixed together like a mixed cocktail._

 _After seconds climaxing together, Shadow's rod ejects itself and Carmelita's folds begin to leak her juices and Shadow's spunk out after they ejaculated. Carmelita's body suddenly collapse on Shadow's body and eventually, she passes out from the sheer amount of pleasure. Shadow chuckle himself a bit and drifted off asleep with Carmelita cuddling up with the black blur and they took the time to rest and sleep after the intimate sex._

 _Unaware, Sly had watched the entire show and had fun watching Carmelita getting busy. The thief smile, enjoy the show and heads out leaving the apartment to meet with his pals for the next heist._

* * *

 _Later, Carmelita's bedroom…_

 _It was around midnight and Carmelita had been sleeping so silently. The inspector had the best sex she had with the ultimate lifeform. Carmelita slowly open her eyes groggily, she sat up slowly and looks to her right sees Shadow who is still asleep. Smiling at the black blur, she slowly climbs off the bed and heads to the kitchen to get a glass of water before going back to sleep. While in the kitchen, Carmelita then hears the police radio that there has been a robbery involved. The inspector knew who is responsible and would rush in to action to put a stop to the Cooper gang._

 _Part of Carmelita would head to her job and bring Sly down but she even have second thoughts, she look to see Shadow is still asleep and look so peaceful when he's sleeping. Taking a moment to think this through, Carmelita decide against it and let the police handle this without her and not wanting to deal with Sly as of right now. The fox then joins Shadow back in bed and snuggles up with the black blur and went back to sleep._

" _Sorry ringtail but you can have the fun all to yourself. Shadow here is my fun for the night." Carmelita whispered._

 _Placing her head on Shadow's chest, the inspector drifted asleep for the rest of the night enjoying Shadow's company. Carmelita had made a good choice and spend more time with the ultimate lifeform the entire night and enjoy more of his company._

* * *

 **That's a wrap everybody! That's Carmelita Fox from the Sly Cooper series to get nice and dirty with Shadow in this steamy chapter. Been a while since I've played Sly Cooper games but adding Carmelita Fox here was such a fun chapter to write. I thought I would spice things up with a unique foxy lady for this story. Anyways, I know I kept you guys waiting I hope you all Ultimate Lifeformers enjoy this chapter. Tune in next time for the next chapter and see who is the next girl to get a chance with the ultimate lifeform.**

 **Until then my Sonic Soldiers, Read and Review everybody and I will see you all on the next update. Stay safe, stay golden, and stay Chaotiq!**

 **Lil' Soniq out!**


	28. Momo Yaoyorozu

Chapter 28: The Ultimate and the Rich Hero

"So you had wild and freaky sex with Carmelita Fox? What happen afterwards?" Sonic asked.

"Well after the sex we had and sleep through the rest of the night, she bought me breakfast and we talk for a bit before I could leave. She even gave me her number and call her if I would like to hangout or relief some stress." Shadow explained.

"Something tells me that Carmelita had a thing for you. You didn't stay long at Paris?"

"Not at all. It was a great visit so I left. Although, I did stay for one more day and took Carmelita out on a date and yes she did had a thing for me."

"She asked you out?"

"Yeah."

"She might be the ideal girl for you Shadow but I know you're not looking for a new relationship so I can respect. I'm just only saying that's all."

"I know. I did had a great time with Carmelita and she's a great woman."

"That's good to know, Shads. Hearing that always bring a smile on my face."

"*Chuckle* Now then, why don't I just get right to the next girl that I've encountered with?"

"Oh yeah please do, I hope you got someone that's interesting?"

"I believe I do. Have you heard of the school called UA?"

"Yeah. A school where the next generation to be the new heroes with their quirks. I hear it's the number school in japan."

"To tell you the truth, it is. And I for one had been there before and met with the number one hero of the city called Musutafu name All Might."

"Is he powerful like they say they are?"

"Yes. I fought with All Might before. It was an intense battle but I lost and admit defeat. I still remember those punches he gave out on me right after I gave it my all. You can say that I wanted to hone my skills and look for a good fight."

"I'm not judging man, you got to be lucky fighting this All Might guy. To tell you the truth, he looks like the mixture of Johnny Bravo and Hulk Hogan fused into one. Just like one of those Dragonball Z games."

"I know what you mean."

"Hey want to play Budokai 3 to kill some time and telling me these stories. I'm just only asking that's all?"

"Yes. I think I could play a few games."

Sonic smirked and he then turn on the game and start playing Dragonball Z: Budokai 3 and hands a controller to Shadow and start the game.

"So when you were at Musutafu, were you completing a mission or something?" Shadow asked.

"Not likely, it seem that I had sense something horrible that happen during the training exercise back at UA. Apparently, class 1-A were attacked by supervillains calling themselves the League of Villains. Seeing the students who were attacked had angered me greatly. Being angry at Rouge for hurting me but seeing the students are in danger pissed me off."

"I'm guessing that it reminded you of you know what?"

"Precisely and this person I encounter and slept with the girl who has a quirk that can create anything and she's also rich. This girl I'm talking about is **Momo Yaoyorozu**."

"Oh yeah? I'm guessing that she is hot, right?"

"That's right. Plus she's also smart as well."

"Whoa. Seems like a good keeper man. Are there any other smart students like Momo?"

"That's right. Plenty of them. Anyways, let's just get right to the story."

"Yeah. Go on."

"Like I said, this happen back when I helped the students to deal with the villains and I can warn you, I was extremely angry back then…"

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _During the training exercise program for Class 1A of UA High, there were supposed to do a rescue assignment with the help of Eraserhead and 13 to help teach them to rescue civilians as heroes. That soon came to a quick stop when they were ambushed, attacked by a group of super villains led by a Tomura Shigaraki the leader of the group called the League of Villains. Alongside him is a villain name Kurogiri who uses his quirk to separate the students from a long distance and they fought off the villains to stop their rampage. Their main target is All Might but the problem is that he isn't here with Class 1A and that was the issue here._

 _Aizawa who is doing everything in is power to fend off the super villains and keeping the children safe here from any danger. Using his reflexes and his quirk, he is able to easily fight them off without any problem blocking their quirks with the use of his quirk from his eyes flashing red. No matter how many times the villains try, Eraserhead is always ten steps ahead of them before they can do anything. Eraserhead hold them off long as he can until All Might arrives to help stop the League of Villains. Unfortunately, Tomura had summoned Nomu from the warp gate created by Kurogiri and help stop Eraserhead and even volunteer to stop Eraserhead using his quirk to turn his elbow into stone._

 _The Nomu pinned down Eraserhead overpowering him before Eraserhead could do anything. Tomura even snickered, scratching his neck watching in amusement. Nomu prepare to bust his elbow open to inflict more pain to the pro hero. Before Nomu can bust Eraserhead's elbow until all of sudden, he is struck and is sent flying away and crashes through a random object. The super villains including Tomura, Kurogiri, and the other Class 1A students look over and sees a black and red hedgehog who appeared out of nowhere. The class heard about Shadow before but never thought they would meet Shadow in person and boy is he angry._

" _Shadow the Hedgehog? Here? No matter, it shouldn't be a problem for Nomu to attack." Tomura thought._

 _Nomu charge in out of nowhere and attack the black blur and delivers a punch with intense force. Shadow on the other hand blocked it off so easily that surprised Tomura of his strength, Shadow then begin to activate his Chaos Boost, increasing it ten times folds knowing how angry he's become. Shadow's body emitting red aura and his power increase and with that, Shadow deliver a striking uppercut sending Nomu up in the air then Shadow appeared above Nomu and kicks him back down to the ground. Shadow then summon five red chaos spears above him and uses this new trick, a new ability he had developed._

" _Chaos Arsenal!" Shadow shouted._

 _Shadow shot his fully powered chaos spears altogether like torpedoes at Nomu and the spears impacted Nomu creating a massive explosion. That explosion itself easily defeated Nomu in mere seconds. That wasn't all, Shadow then went ahead to take care of the supervillains that ambushed the students from UA High and give them a painful lesson. Throughout his assault, Shadow even broke a few bones against some super villains showing no mercy to his enemies. The ultimate lifeform even uses his chaos abilities, beating them into a pulp and uses his energy to knock out multiple villains such as using his Chaos Spear, his full power chaos spear known as Chaos Lance, Chaos Blast, Chaos Blade, and some melee strikes with his hands engulf with red flame-like aura into his fists. With the amount of beatings he gave to the super villains that all started to fear the ultimate lifeform, realizing that they're no match for him. Tomura realizing this and it's becoming a big problem._

 _Without hesitation nor second thoughts of stopping Shadow, Kurogiri regroup with Tomura and uses his quirk to get out of there leaving the other villains behind with Shadow is still distracted to beat them to a pulp. Shadow had finished up the last of the super villains and notice that Tomura and Kurogiri had got away but he wasn't worried about that, he was more concern of the students and he went to go check to see if they are ok._

 _It didn't take long for All Might to arrive here and see that the situation had been taken care of and Shadow is the one responsible of stopping the invasion._

 _When the situation is taken care of, the pro heroes from UA arrive and put the rest of the villains in custody after dealing with a few of them that retaliated. The ultimate lifeform was glad that the students are alright and All Might approached the ultimate lifeform with a smile._

" _Shadow, I want to thank you for saving the students here. I was angry that they were under attack but I'm glad you came along to deal with the problem." All Might thanked._

" _It's fine. You're welcome for the help." Shadow responded with his arms crossed._

" _You've taken out what they're called Nomu. How do you manage to do that?"_

" _I just gave it my all. Seeing the students being attacked just gets me on the edge. It sometimes makes me… angry and I sometimes lost myself in control after seeing them hurt."_

" _I'm happy to see you taken care of the situation. If I would've been there sooner, I would've helped you but I know you can handle anything. You are the ultimate lifeform after all."_

" _Yeah. That's true."_

" _Speaking of which, what were the villains ambushing the students anyway?"_

" _They were looking for you. They all had planned to get a jump on you and try to execute you but I guess their calculations of you being there with Class 1A for the training regimen were incorrect."_

" _I see. They must've plan this invasion all this time just so they can try to get rid of me."_

" _You are the Symbol of Peace after all."_

" _That's right. Speaking of training, Shadow I wanted to ask you a favor."_

" _What's that?"_

" _You are very well trained and you fought bravery since our last battle. Knowing that we sparred but you gave me a good fight, I was wondering if you can stay for a while and help train the students from UA. We could use a good combat teacher such as yourself to help to teach the students to fight. You look like you're the perfect candidate for the job."_

" _Of course."_

" _Really? Just like that?"_

" _Yes. I'll help teach them but let me warn you my training won't be easy. It'll be hard and I'll push them to their limit to be the great heroes that they're destined to be."_

" _Splendid! So when do you like to start? Tomorrow?"_

" _I guess that's fine. I need to make a call to my boss."_

" _Yes. You'll do that, I'll go and speak to the principal of UA. He'll be pleased to hear you'll be helping to teach the new generation of heroes."_

 _Shadow nodded and he Chaos Control out of here and left the area allowing the police and the pro heroes to take care of things from here on out._

* * *

 _Few Days Later…_

 _Shadow had helped train and teach the students from different classes to know how to fight, defend themselves and make better use of their quirks. Shadow pushed the students to their limit with some combat exercises, Shadow even had them go through a training obstacle courses to test their speed, endurance, and their strength. It wasn't easy for them but they were determined to keep pushing to their limits and better themselves. Some didn't want to but Shadow made sure that if they didn't complete it then they'll fail and that's what got them to step up and push on through with a little words of wisdom and inspiration. Shadow never seen determination from Izuku Midoriya. He had known that All Might passed One for All to Izuku to be his worthy successor. Shadow even help Midoriya to make better use of his quirk and teach him a few steps to learn to use his quirk better._

 _During his time in UA and help train the students in combat exercise and obstacle courses, the ultimate lifeform walk through the hallways minding his business. However, Shadow is soon is about to be approached by a mob of students of UA who either wanted his autograph or asking him his past adventures. They also wanted to know about the Black Arms incident that terrorized the entire world. Shadow couldn't answer as they swarm in on him with questions. Even Minoru Mineta asked Shadow a question if he had touched a girl's boob before which made Shadow twitch his eyes in anger. The ultimate lifeform just give a few autographs to the students._

 _Unaware, there is a VP who is watching all of this and can tell that Shadow is overwhelmed. It was none other than Momo Yaoyoruzu the smartest in Class 1-A, watching Shadow feeling uncomfortable around Class 1A she knew she had to do something to help Shadow. To put a stop to all of this right now, the VP then uses her quirk to create a non-lethal smoke bomb and uses it to cloud the hallway with smoke. Surprise at this sudden action, Momo rushed in and drags Shadow away and guides him to a private area to help Shadow get out of the situation he's in from Class 1A._

 _After arriving to a private location, making sure that no one is around to make sure the coast is clear. Momo then return back her attention to the black and red hedgehog then bowed to show some respect and apologize to Shadow about whatever she wanted to say._

" _I wanted to share my thanks for helping us with the invasion against the League of Villains. So with that thank you." Momo thanked._

" _Don't sweat it." Shadow retorted._

" _I also would like to apologize for my classmates actions. They can be… animated at times."_

" _Don't worry about it. I'm used to people calling me a monster or what the others think of me."_

" _From what I've seen back there, you seem to be tensed like something happen to you back when those villains ambushed us. Are you all right? Would you care to talk about it?"_

" _I'm fine. It's just that I didn't like to see young people getting hurt like that. That reflection can really anger me. It… it reminded me of someone that I cared about a long time ago."_

" _What happen to that person?"_

" _She was killed by a gun shot. A bullet pierced through her and it ended her life. I try to not think about that tragic event."_

" _I'm so sorry for the loss of your friend Shadow."_

" _It's fine. Anyways, thanks for helping me back there."_

" _No problem. How do you fight like that after having that so much anger in you?"_

" _I'm a living weapon. I was created by a brilliant scientist to protect humanity. However, I wanted to avenge my only friend's death for what the humans did back then. That is until my friend's words changed me and turn me around to help the people she loved."_

" _What made you want to turn your life around?"_

" _Because I made a promise. I also learned more about my past since the Black Arms incident. I even wanted to destroy this world but I found out why I was created and to put my haunting past behind me and destroyed the Black Arms."_

" _Oh my. I do have a question, how were you created to protect the world with those amazing powers you have?"_

" _The Chaos Energy from the emeralds and also, I was created by Black Doom's blood so I'm part alien."_

" _You mean you're part Black Arms?"_

" _Correct."_

" _Oh my goodness. So all of that you're the living weapon that you are today?"_

" _That's right. And to end all of this, I was invited to join G.U.N. and now I'm an agent."_

" _My guess is that you follow orders to protect the world?"_

" _Yes. That sounds about right."_

" _I see. Well um… after hearing about you and what you said just now. I would like to say this that I think you are very attractive Shadow. You may be a living weapon but you're very handsome to boot."_

" _Thank you. That's nice of you to say that."_

" _Of course."_

 _Momo remain quiet silent and admired the ultimate lifeform. The creation quirk user couldn't help it but to find herself feeling wet and suddenly start to crave over the ultimate lifeform. She at first cursed herself to have dirty thoughts about Shadow but can't stop admiring Shadow._

" _Shadow." Momo called._

" _What is it?" Shadow asked._

" _I um… you see… you look to be tense still and I think I have a way to help you fix that."_

" _Fixing that?"_

" _Yes. If you can allow me to show you I can help you?"_

" _Hmm… I usually decline those type of offers but I guess I'll just play along since you helped me. It's the least I can do is to repay you for helping me back there."_

 _Momo smiled, nodding her head in response and takes Shadow's hand and takes him to a much quieter place. They headed up to the roof where no one can find them where they are and surprisingly no one would interfere. Shadow look around the rooftop, seeing that it's very private and making sure that the coast is clear and no one can interfere, Momo then finally drop down to her knees and unzips and unbuttons Shadow's pants so that she can pull out his shaft. Once it's out, Momo then start to jerk it off, giving it a nice massage as she strokes it back and forth with a steady pace. Momo's eyes watch as Shadow's shaft begin to have an erection. It grew in front of Momo's very own eyes and seconds after it is already at its full size._

 _Admiring the size of Shadow's length, Momo licked her lips and start to engulf it right inside her mouth taking half of Shadow's length and starts to suck on it to perform a blowjob for the ultimate lifeform. Momo begin to bop her head back and forth, suckling the length to deliver the pleasure, some loving into Shadow and this caught him off guard. It surprise Shadow at first but seeing Momo who plan this and wanted to make Shadow to feel better and help him fix the tense he had today, the black blur simply allow it and let Momo work her magic. The creation quirk user start to increase her speed to perform her fellatio on Shadow nice and vigor, showing a little bit of her freaky side with that seductive look. The pleasure itself start to get to Shadow and so the ultimate lifeform slowly closes his eyes and rest a hand atop of her head signaling Momo that he likes and to add on that he let out a soft moan escape from his lips._

 _Momo heard it loud and clear, hearing Shadow enjoying the blowjob made her heart to beat faster and her crotch starting to bother her greatly. Her snatch begin to leak out some of her fluids after having some dirty thoughts about Shadow and he fact that she's sucking him off. The VP begin to pick up the pace a few minutes later, her hands resting on Shadow's thighs and scoot up a little closer to Shadow so that she can focus on making him feel extremely good. The fuel and the motivation she needed is the sound of Shadow's moans and groans. The way how Shadow moaned to her, enjoying her blowjob had drove Momo crazy. Momo felt like her head is spinning, she couldn't help but to enjoy Shadow loving her fellatio and that turned her on greatly._

" _Ah. Just like that. Don't bother stopping." Shadow moaned._

 _To add a little more for Shadow to enjoy, Momo did everything in her power, bringing up the courage she needed and by that, the VP takes all of Shadow's cock down into her throat pushing every inch down there. Momo had begun to deepthroat Shadow, letting his length sit down there and hold it in for a few seconds. After those seconds are up trying to hold it in a little longer for Shadow, Momo quickly pulls away and ejects Shadow's rod out from her mouth so that she can regain some oxygen. Taking a moment to catch her breath, Momo resume to her blowjob and prepare to suck it harder giving Shadow much needed pleasure for the time being._

 _Shadow once again moan, this fuel Momo and the VP didn't bother stopping like what Shadow wanted her to do. The VP continue to suck his cock for minutes now. Momo had added a little more pleasure by jerking it, massaging it and her eyes look up watching and noticing Shadow with an amusing smile. The ultimate lifeform watched Momo, he became impress how the way she give him head as minutes pass by. Momo stop for a moment so that she can licks the penis, twirling her tongue around the tip sending pleasurable waves up the spine of the black blur. The more Momo sucked him off, the more impressed Shadow has become enjoying the blowjob from the VP of Class 1A._

 _Sooner or later, Shadow would stop Momo after he had sense Momo as become extremely wet that it dampen her panties from how much fluids she leaked. The ultimate lifeform gives Momo a satisfying smile afterwards right after Momo sucked him off for another minute or so before Shadow can finally pull away from Momo. The VP look up at Shadow and watches him jerking himself off with her eyes looking back at the length._

" _You want it on your face or in your face?" Shadow asked._

" _I want it in my mouth. Please let me have a taste." Momo pleaded._

" _As you wish, now suck it back in."_

 _Nodding her in and obeyed Shadow's commands, Momo puts his length back inside her mouth and sucks it faster and started to suck the length hard as she can for Shadow until he reaches his limit. It didn't take long for the ultimate lifeform to climax when those seconds are finally up, Shadow finally begin to ejaculate and shot a load of his spunk inside Momo's mouth. Her eyes bulge wide, trying her best to drink it all down to her throat but spill a little bit of Shadow's cum from the corner of her mouth when it gushed out a little bit of the spunk. Shadow let out a loud groan, he clutch to Momo's head as he continues to climax for Momo._

 _Shadow ejaculated for thirty seconds or more before he can finally eject his length out from Momo's mouth. Momo herself drinks down Shadow's cum down her throat gulping down every drop and open her mouth to show Shadow that she had drink it all. The blowjob had ended and Momo begin to ask Shadow a question._

" _Did that feel good?" Momo asked._

" _Yeah. I'm starting to feel better already." Shadow admitted._

" _I'm pleased to hear it."_

" _Hmm… if you like, we can continue this at a private place where there's a room just the two of us?"_

" _Yes. I would like that."_

" _Very well, let's get going then."_

 _Helping Momo up to her feet, Shadow then uses Chaos Control to teleport to a different location so they can continue this there._

* * *

 _Undisclosed Hotel Room…_

 _They gotten themselves a room for the time being and Shadow and Momo continue what they left off here in this very room. Shadow helped Momo out of her clothes and shoes to get extremely comfortable. Momo return the favor and help Shadow out of his outfit and to check him out right after she taken his clothes off. Admiring his looks and his body, Momo once again begin to leak more of her fluids getting extremely horny and couldn't control herself._

 _Realizing this, Shadow then drag Momo onto the bed and once Momo is on her back lying down with her eyes staring lustfully at the ultimate lifeform, Shadow then spread her legs nice and wide and lift up her right leg and to ready himself for the main event. Before Shadow can proceed, he look to the VP with concern before he can continue so he went ahead to ask Momo a question._

" _Are you sure you want this? Once I put it in, I won't stop." Shadow questioned._

" _Yes. I want you Shadow, please put it in me and give it to me." Momo demanded in a sultry tone in her voice._

" _Alright, here we go."_

 _With that being said, Shadow slowly penetrates his rod right inside of Momo's caverns and thrusts right in a second later. Momo can feel Shadow's rod piercing through her folds, she can feel her insides melting away of the incredible sensation she's in just now. Smiling at this, the black blur finally proceed and egin to pump his rod right inside Momo's insides and fucking her brains out. This is what Momo had waited for and the pleasure right now she's feeling has become incredible. The VP start moaning seconds after and Shadow had just started. Shadow started things off nice and slow, to set the right mood for these two he had put on some music to make things hot and sexy. The radio had played the song for them which he song is called: The Dream – Falsetto. Feeling the beat of the rhythm that brighten and set the mood just right, the ultimate lifeform continue to thrust Momo and gives her what she wants knowingly she'll enjoy it._

 _After five minutes thrusting nice and slow just to "warm up" with Momo here, Shadow then starts to pick up the pace and start to pound her insides getting right into it. All of the hard and rough thrusts into the creation quirk user started to make Momo to go crazy, her eyes rolled backwards to the back of her skull when Shadow goes faster. Shadow wasn't going to hold anything back, he return the favor to give her the time of her life after she had helped him get away from her classmates from all of the crazy questions they had for him. Shadow gripped Momo's right leg nice and tight, the living weapon can hear Momo moaning loud as she can. Shadow stop for a brief moment and start to slide his shaft in and out nice and slow, he then goes deeper into the girl sending pleasurable waves up her spine. Momo start to feel Shadow's shaft thrusting every inch of her caverns with intensity._

" _Oh Shadow…" Momo moaned._

 _Shadow smirked, hearing Momo moaned to him is like listen to a sweet melody of a song. Momo's moans motivated him, Shadow kept smirking and grew a mischievous one. Soon, the ultimate lifeform thrusted Momo nice and slow deeply for four minutes or more then resume back to pound the bricks out of her. Shadow suddenly let go of Momo's leg and press down his hands on the bed and went ahead to fucking Momo crazy. All of this pleasure and he intensive thrusting suddenly drove Momo crazy. The VP suddenly start to go crazy in fact Momo begin moaning crazily getting freakier with the ultimate lifeform. The creation quirk user reach her arms and wraps them around Shadow and pulls him closer. Her hands stroke his spines and her legs wrapped around his waist, Shadow didn't stop he kept going and showing the creation quirk user just what true pleasure is. Shadow now is starting to give Momo the ultimate pleasure just like how he show it to a few women he had been with during his encounter and increases his power to pump Momo nice and hard with intense force._

" _Uh! Uh! UH! Harder… FASTER!" Momo shouted._

 _Nodding in response, Shadow gives Momo what she wanted once more and picks up the pace again. Shadow began to pound the bricks out of Momo with his ultimate might. Shadow mercilessly pump his shaft twice as hard as before. Momo's arms suddenly let go of Shadow and unwraps her legs off of his waist. The VP of Class 1A couldn't stop herself from moaning this much. Shadow never thought in his life a girl like Momo would get this crazy from the way she moan. However, Shadow didn't seem to mind one bit so he kept her in check and pound her insides as minutes pass by. The ultimate lifeform kept thrusting Momo harder and faster at the same time in one combination. Momo eventually let out some loud screaming and shouting as Shadow kept going and going with his limitless stamina. Momo herself right now is enjoying the time she's spending with Shadow. She even forgot about the classmates and UA and only can think about is pleasure and the ecstasy._

" _OH! OH! OH! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!" Momo screamed._

 _Shadow had gone to deliver a few more intensive thrusts a couple of times in Momo then pulls away from Momo and ejects his shaft out from her folds. Momo notice Shadow lying down on his back then she proceed to pleasure him knowing that's what he wants. The VP then start to engulf Shadow's length right back inside her mouth and sucks him off harder like she did before. Shadow close his eyes and take it easy allowing Momo to suck his cock like a lollipop. Momo even make some slurping noises, she even gives Shadow a sloppy blowjob as she sucks it like a maniac craving for some cock._

" _Ah!" Shadow moaned._

" _Mmm… his cock taste so good." Momo moaned._

 _Shadow moaned as Momo continue to suck his dick for six minutes. The VP massage and grasps Shadow's balls while she pleasures the ultimate lifeform. The creation quirk user became wetter from the way she sucked Shadow off and by seconds after, Shadow got Momo to stop and she pulls away from Shadow's length. Momo got ready as she lie back down on her back and Shadow pulls her by her waist and put his shaft back inside and resumes to fuck her crazily. Gripping hold by the VP's waist, Momo started to scream once more feeling Shadow's rod pumping so fast, so hard that hit every sensitive spots in her caverns. Shadow thrusted Momo hard, deep that it hit the g-spot causing Momo to scream once more. Her loud moaning had filled the entire room enjoying the way how Shadow thrusted her and filled her entire body with his ultimate loving._

" _YES! YES! YEEEEEESSSS! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS! SHADOW! SHADOW HARDER! FUCK ME HARDER! GIVE IT TO ME!" Momo cried._

" _Wow. She's really into it, I never thought a vice president of Class 1A like Momo can be this crazy over sex. She's a lot freakier than I thought." Shadow thought._

 _Shadow snap his thoughts, remain focus and continues to plow into Momo. Shadow add a little more power into his thrusting, shoving his penis harder and deep into Momo with a rapid pace increasing third times the pleasure into Momo. Momo begin to sweat like bullets from the amount of pleasure, ncluding the body heat from all of the loving she's been getting. Same goes to Shadow but he push on through, powering forward as he continues to pound Momo and wasn't going to stop nor slow down. Momo had been going crazy nonstop, the freaky side of her had motivated Shadow to give her more. Determine to give Momo a lot more ultimate loving, Shadow then start to notice her breasts jiggle and they had been bouncing nonstop from his hardcore thrusting. Shadow realize that they've never gotten any attention. To fix all of that, he let go of Momo's waist and reach over to grasps onto her breasts and squeezing them nice and tight so that he can grope. Momo felt being aroused, she feels her breasts being massaged, groped, and getting the attention they desperately deserve. Momo rolled her eyes backwards to the back of her skull when Shadow goes faster and rams his cock so far in every inch inside of Momo._

 _Momo couldn't stop moaning, she hasn't said a word since Shadow resume to pound her mercilessly. Her arms is place above her head and her hands eventually gripping the sheets tightly with a stronger grip. Shadow laughed, admiring his handiwork so he kept his focus on Momo and plow the VP longer as he can as minutes went on for how long he kept going like this. It had been fourteen minutes since Shadow plow into Momo mercilessly giving the VP of Class 1A a lot of pleasure including the ultimate loving. Momo even breathe heavily of the large amount of loving she had been receiving._

 _After a few seconds plowing Momo again, Shadow stop thrusting for a moment and let go of Momo's breasts. The black blur lean in and kisses Momo straight on the lips. Momo return the kiss, responding to it with her hands touching Shadow's cheek. They only kissed for two minutes and Shadow then pulls away from Momo and ejects his erection out of her vagina again. Shadow then gets in front of Momo to her right and jerks himself of a little bit before Momo can suck him off for the third time. Her eyes fixated over Shadow's rod, her hand wrap around Shadow's penis and her other hand slowly run down to her crotch and inserts her finger inside of her snatch and fingers herself for a bit while sucking Shadow's cock._

 _Shadow look down, smiling down at Momo watching the VP work her magic again for him. Momo bopped her head faster, sucking the length with such vigor. Momo then look up at Shadow and shows him her freaky side again. This of course had Shadow moan and he tilted his head up with his eyes closed moaning with delight for Momo. Momo continue to work her magic, hearing Shadow's moans motivated her to keep giving the ultimate lifeform more than he bargained for. Momo went on to jerk Shadow off while after she stop sucking him off so that she can give Shadow a handjob which making some lewd sounds from jerking Shadow off. Momo licked her lips lustfully, her eyes stare at the throbbing length. Momo would jerk Shadow for a minute or two before she can resume to suck the shaft once more and sucks it harder for a couple more minutes._

" _Ahn!" Shadow groaned._

 _Shadow open his eyes and look down to watch Momo work her magic, giving Shadow lot more needed pleasure with her blowjob and showcasing her incredible oral skills. Feeling like Shadow had enough of Momo's blowjob, he stops Momo and Momo started to lick the length for a few short seconds before Shadow can proceed to demolish her body again. Switching positions, Shadow allow Momo to take control so with that he lie down on his back with his head rest on a pillow. Momo climbs on top of Shadow and straddle her legs around his waist. Once Momo is in position, Momo then puts Shadow's erection back inside of her snatch and slams down her hips letting out a loud gasp escaping from her lips. Momo grabs the headhoard and start to move her hips and begun riding on the ultimate lifeform. Shadow wrap his hands around the waist, gives Momo a nice soothing massage while the VP of Class 1A ride him like a cowgirl on a saddle. The black blur looking up, smiling at the creation quirk user moaning to him once again._

 _Momo's hips suddenly start moving faster on their very own due to the lust. The pleasure continue to drive Momo insane, her eyes roll backwards again, Momo even sticks her tongue out and breathe heavily of the amount of pleasure that Shadow continues to give to her. Shadow's eyes start noticing Momo's breasts jiggle once more, her erected nipples look perky begging to sucked on. Shrugging his shoulders, Shadow leans in and starts to suck on Momo's breasts and uses his hands to fondle them for the fun of it. The VP started shouting, screaming Shadow's name once more as he continues to drive her crazy with the sex still going on and it got steamy by the second. Shadow even nibble on Momo's nipples, he still continue to suck on them to add twice the loving into her that it aroused Momo so good. Momo wraps her arm around Shadow and her hand strokes his quills moaning to him as he continues to suck on her tits. Shadow and Momo join together as one with both of them getting too caught up in the heat of the moment. Momo can feel Shadow's rod still rubbing her insides, her hips slam down his lap hard for more of his ultimate loving thus Shadow continues to demolish the VP's body._

" _Ah! Ah! AH! AH! OH SHADOW… GIVE IT TO ME! PUNISH ME!" Momo shouted._

" _Her tits taste good. It's like I'm tasting strawberries." Shadow thought._

 _Shadow getting the better taste of Momo's breasts so he continue to suck on them for the time being with Momo still riding on the black blur. Shadow had sucked on Momo's breasts lond and hard for six minutes before he pulls away. To make it exciting for Momo as she still riding him, Shadow begin to slap her in the ass earning a loud yelp from the VP from the impact. Shadow slaps her ass once more before he can gives it a nice tight squeeze. Momo screamed for more, chanting Shadow's name begging Shadow to punish her._

" _AH! PUNISH ME SHADOW! I'VE BEEN A BAD GIRL AND BAD GIRL DESERVES TO BE PUNISHED!" Momo shouted._

 _Shadow continue to spank Momo, punishing the creation quirk user a couple of times. It fueled Momo and she kept going and didn't want to stop. Shadow place his hands behind his head, he sat back and relax and enjoy to watch Momo riding him and moan crazily with a hoarse tone in her voice. Momo hadn't gotten enough of Shadow, she still wanted more of Shadow's ultimate lifeform so Shadow oblige to give the VP of Class 1A more of his ultimate pleasure and the loving into the creation quirk hero. Momo had rode Shadow for almost twenty minutes. Momo's hips couldn't stop moving on their own from the amount of pleasure she was in all because of the ultimate lifeform._

 _Momo had been screaming, moaning, and chanting Shadow's name all day and Momo had been going crazy throughout the entire intercourse. Now, Shadow switch positon once again and this time he had Momo bend over in all fours for the big finale. Shadow had thrusted Momo with his hands gripping around her waist. The ultimate lifeform begin to demolish Momo's insides, pounding her snatch harder with intense force. Feeling the incredible intensity pounding her insides, Momo started screaming once again and had begged Sonic for more. The black blur give it his all, showing no mercy with his intensive thrusting._

 _As Shadow pounded Momo hard, all of his intense pounding had Momo screamed once more. Shadow knew she is one hell of a screamer so he plow into her insides with his ultimate power. To make it exciting if not steamy, Shadow slap Momo harder with aggression until he turn Momo's ass cheeks slight red leaving a hand mark of Shadow's smacking on her ass. Shadow spanked Momo once more punishing the VP with more intensity as the sex rages on. Shadow all of sudden goes balls deep a few seconds after. Momo's eyes bulge wide and her tongue stick out from breathing heavily of the large amount of pleasure for her. Momo gripped the sheets tightly with a strong grip, her eyes rolled backwards, and her body rocked rapidly from how fast. Shadow again going all out and plows Momo with all of his might showing the ultimate power of the ultimate lifeform. All of this intense and nonstop thrusting had Momo screaming, begging for more fueling Shadow to continue on for the VP._

" _AH! AH! AH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!" Momo screamed._

 _Shadow laughed after hearing Momo screaming for Shadow once again. The black blur had thrusted Momo for over twenty minutes or so showing more power and speed to the creation quirk user. Also, Shadow had slap Momo's firm ass a couple of times with intensity eliciting loud yelps with a hoarse tone in her voice._

" _Oh Shadow… OH SHADOW I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE ME CUM!" Momo shouted in a hoarse tone._

 _Shadow grinned while giving it to Momo. Shadow can feel he's getting close to his limit and knew he's about to climax. Shadow hold it in him for a little more until he reaches his limit. Sooner or later, the ultimate lifeform had thrusted Momo a couple of times before he ejects his shaft out before he can climax. Shadow slap Momo in te ass again before he commanded her one more thing for her to do._

" _Get on your damn back, I want to fuck your tits." Shadow commanded._

 _Momo look over her shoulder, smiles as she nodded her head and proceeds to lie down on her back. Shadow climbs on top of Momo and places his length between her tits, into her cleavage and squeezes her tits together and it smothers his shaft. The ultimate lifeform then proceed to thrust his erection, getting a massage from Momo's breasts. The VP watch in amusement, her eyes stare at the length watching Shadow thrust her tits. Shadow went on to go fast not wanting to waste any time. Momo elicit a soft moan from her lips then licks her lips lustfully._

" _Grk!" Shadow groaned._

" _Cum on Shadow, fuck my tits. Give them the treatment they deserve." Momo encouraged._

 _Shadow proceed to thrust them hard until he reaches his limit. Knowing he's almost there, Shadow give it his all and would not stop until he reaches his limit. Momo places her arms above her head, her eyes looking up at Shadow and smiles at him. Shadow notices Momo giving him that seductive look, it really turned him on just to see the look on her face. His waist then suddenly move faster on its own to thrust Momo's tits harder. The ultimate lifeform gritted his teeth trying his best to hold it not wanting to cum not yet. No matter how hard he try, Shadow can feel he's moments away of climaxing and there's nothing he can do. The pleasure became too much for Shadow to handle, he again try to hold it but Momo's breasts smothered around his cock that is driving him crazy._

 _Spending seven minutes thrusting Momo's breasts as the paizuri continues, Shadow squeezes Momo's tits tightly after he had deliver some intense plowing between Momo's breasts. After a couple thrusts and once Shadow had hit the last one, the black blur groaned and he had finally reach his limit. Shadow begin to spurt out his seed, it splashes out from his erection and cover Momo's face with his spunk and shoot more of it onto her breasts. Momo closed her eyes, she open her mouth and sticks her tongue out taking every drop of Shadow's cum onto her face and her breasts even Shadow shot some of his sperm in her mouth. Shadow spent the whole minute climaxing, giving Momo every drop from his balls._

 _After that minute is up, Shadow finish unloading one last drop of cum onto Momo's face and breasts once more before he can pull his shaft out between the VP's breasts and admired his "handiwork". Momo give out a soft and yet satisfying moan._

" _Wow… that… was… incredible." Momo said while she had lick her lips and licking Shadow's sperm off from her lips._

" _I felt much better already. That really helped me a lot so thanks." Shadow thanked._

" _You're welcome. It's the least I can do after you helped stop the ambush."_

" _You're welcome. It was my pleasure. I know we must get back to UA and I don't intend to miss my class."_

" _Yeah. You should clean yourself up before you can leave. I can get you there in no time."_

" _Thank you Shadow. Before we can head back, do you want to have my number?"_

" _What for?"_

" _To talk and if you would like to hangout sometime. I also would like to do this again sometime."_

" _Oh. Well… I'll take you up on that offer."_

 _Momo smiled and she hurried herself up to get herself clean up before putting back her clothes on. Shadow put his clothes and shoes on, waited for Momo to return and once she's ready, Shadow uses Chaos Control to teleport them back to UA High so that Momo can head to her next class._

* * *

 **That's Chapter Twenty Eight for this story. That is going to be Momo Yaoyorozu from My hero Academia getting the taste of the Ultimate Lifeform in this steamy chapter. Never thought she would be a screamer but it was sexy. Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much I enjoyed writing this chapter. Tune in next time for the next chapter and see who will be the next lady in line to crazy with the black blur on the next update.**

 **Until then everyone, see you all on the next chapter. Until next time everybody. Read and Review everybody. Stay safe, stay golden, and stay Chaotiq!**

 **Lil' Soniq out!**


	29. Harley Quinn

Chapter 29: A Crazy Girl's Comfort

"After I gave it to Momo, I was not expecting how much of a screamer she really is." Shadow explained finishing up another one of his tales.

"Whoa. After telling me about Momo, I was not expecting how much of a freak she can be. You sir sure gave Momo one hell of a time despite of helping you get out of the mob surrounding you with questions." Sonic retorted.

"Yeah. I did. After that, she has given me her number to talk to her sometime. She even sometimes call me and ask for advice about working with her quirk since I used to be a teacher down at UA."

"Wait you teach UA? I never picture you to be a teacher that trains people to get stronger. You did mentioned that All Might asked you to help teach UA right?"

"Yes. How could I refuse?"

"You've got to be lucky Shads. But oh well, it is what it is. Hey did some of the teachers feared you for what you look like despite of having powerful energy?"

"At first but they respected me and see me as an ally. I almost thought that they would not accept me."

"Hey I've forgiven you for trying to destroy the world and try killing me in the past back at the Ark incident. We all deserve second chances and you still keep your promise to Maria. Sorry if I bring that up?"

"No. It's cool. Besides, seeing the students being attacked like that just pisses me off. It reflected back at Ark and I didn't want anyone to fall the same victim just like Maria."

"I gotcha. So enough with all of that and let's move on to the next girl?"

"Yes. I believe you're right Sonic."

"So then, who's the lucky lady that got some of that ultimate loving?"

"This one when I was at Gotham City and helping Batman patrol the city."

"You met Batman?"

"Yes. Did I told you that I met with the other Justice League and the other heroes after I slept with Wonder Woman?"

"Oh yeah, sorry."

"Don't worry about it. This happen back when Batman wanted me stop the Joker for using his Joker Gas across Gotham. However, I was not expecting from his assistance who attacked and this one I'm talking about is the girl name **Harley Quinn**."

"Harley Quinn? You mean you had sex with her?"

"That's right. Also… she's… my ex-girlfriend."

Sonic shake his head as he couldn't believe what he just heard. Pausing the game to recollect himself. Sonic look straight into Shadow's eyes in curiosity.

"Hang on a damn second, are out telling me that Harley Quinn, the Harley Quinn is your ex-girlfriend?"

"That's right. We used to date and had some wild times together."

"Get out! Are you serious?"

"Yes. She was dealing with the abuse from Joker and the way how he treated her."

"Oh man. I was not expecting that. Ok now I really want to hear this story. Come on, tell me!"

"I knew this would interest you. Very well, like I said, I was patrolling the streets of Gotham looking for Joker as I stumble a few of his men…"

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _As a favor from the dark knight himself, Shadow volunteered to patrol the streets of Gotham City while Batman is busy with other Justice League business. The ultimate lifeform patrolled and beating up bad guys from left to right, place to place, high and low putting them into custody of GCPD. The ultimate lifeform seem to enjoy this patrol and enjoy beating down crooks just get the aggression out of him knowing what he's dealing with in his personal life. This is what the adrenaline Shadow needed and boy does it feel good for the ultimate lifeform. Shadow had broken several bones why beating the criminals before putting them into custody._

 _Right now, the black blur just got word that a few of Joker's men is breaking in the Gotham bank to steal money so Shadow rushed over there to stop them and to find out where he can find the clown prince of crime. It didn't take Shadow that long using Chaos Control to get there. The ultimate lifeform spotted six criminals putting money in duffel bags from the vault. Just as the criminals thought it was easier and not have the dark knight stopping, they thought wrong. The black blur shot a chaos spear at one of the criminals that knocking him unconscious._

" _It's that black and red hedgehog guy!" the criminal spotted._

 _The ultimate lifeform make quick work on the crooks with ease knowing they are easy to stop and tie them up afterwards. However, Shadow then question one last crook to give him the answers for his questions._

" _Tell me where I can find Joker?" Shadow questioned._

" _Like I tell you?" the criminal retorted._

" _Would you like to walk out of here with two broken arms?"_

" _Ok, ok you win! He's at Ace Chemicals. I hear he's preparing some kind of gas across Gotham."_

" _Wise choice."_

 _Shadow knocks out the last criminal and ties him up leaving the police to deal with them. The ultimate lifeform heads over to Ace Chemicals to deal with the Joker. Shadow knew that they'll be keeping a lookout for the dark knight and himself so he would have to find Joker quietly. After arriving to the Ace Chemicals, Shadow then heads right in right after he silently take out some of Joker's men before he can proceed to continue. The black blur went in to find the clown prince of crime to stop him to initiate his greatest scheme yet. Shadow eventually found some employees being held hostage by Joker's men so Shadow wasted no time to take care of them quick as he can before resume his pursuit._

 _Shadow enter inside a room hoping he can find Joker but he got his answer when he sees a female in red and black outfit commanding the boys to unload some chemicals. She had her black choker, vest and corset combo, gloves and boots. The latter, however, had no longer had the platforms. Her hair was in two ponytails, the ends of each were dyed in either red or black. The corset piece was identical to the Arkham Asylum one, and the gloves were similar, however she had diamond patterns on the top of her hands. Her belt was largely the same, but with a more rounded, silver buckle. She wore black and red tights, with the diamond pattern on the front of her thighs. Her boots were identical in design to her previous designs, however, they lacked the platforms. She also had a tattoo on her right arm and above her left thigh, which was likely to have been acquired in the mega prison._

 _Shadow recognize the woman known as Harley Quinn. The crazy girl stop and spotted Shadow in the room and appear to be looking for her beloved Joker._

" _Well, well if it isn't the Batman reject. If you're looking for Joker he's long gone. He doesn't have time for anyone such as you Shady." Harley Quinn scoffed._

" _Where can I find Joker?" Shadow questioned._

" _Not telling you but these guys sure like to give you a beatdown."_

 _Shadow then got himself surrounded by Joker's men with some weapons in their hands. Shadow then makes the first move by kicking one of them in the face then shot four chaos spears towards three more men knocking them out. Two men charge with pipes and swing it at the ultimate lifeform. It hit them but it didn't made Shadow flinch nor did anything. Shadow glared at the two and scissor kicked him two men within a second then curls himself into a ball and begin to homing attack a few more of Joker's men. Shadow then engulfs red energy into his fists and start pummeling a few more with a single hit that knocks them out cold. Shadow then roundhouse kick the last criminal then grabs the unconscious one and tosses them over to a few criminals that almost try to charge in to help it has been thwarted._

 _After easily beat down the thugs, Shadow look to see Harley down a cartwheel and starts to use her mallet to hit Shadow. Unfortunately, Shadow blocked Harley and destroys the mallet shocking the girl and Shadow uppercuts her up in the air before falling back down to the ground._

 _Harley Quinn scoot backwards, trying to get away from Shadow but the black blur then grabs Harley and slams him against a wall._

" _I won't tell you again, where can I find your so called: "pudding"?" Shadow questioned._

" _I'm not going to tell you. Mr. J is going to-"_

" _Do what? Your threats are meaningless to me."_

" _Believe me pal, you're going to regret crossing with Mr. J."_

 _Shadow look dead in her eyes, the black blur just simply let her go and backed away._

" _I'll ask you another question again, where can I find Joker?" Shadow asked._

" _Try the internet." Harley refused not wanting to tell Shadow of Joker's whereabouts._

" _I don't have time for this. I'll have to beat the answers out of you then."_

 _Shadow cracked his knuckles and prepare to beat the answers out of Harley to find where Joker is. Before he can proceed to do so, Harley suddenly drop to her knees and shed tears from her eyes._

" _What's the use? Everything I do for Mr. J he never rewards me." Harley said looking like she's broken._

 _Shadow stop his tracks and look to Harley in concern, he never sees Harley Quinn like this and this is so new to him._

" _This is new. I wasn't expecting this." Shadow commented._

" _Why do you care, are you going to make fun of me the way Joker treated me?" Harley asked._

" _Sadly no. I don't know much about your relationship between you and Joker. DO you really think Joker loved you?"_

" _He does. He just… doesn't actually show it."_

" _Tell me, does her abused you?"_

 _Harley open her mouth to retort it but she couldn't find any words to respond or doesn't have anything to say._

" _It looks like the answer is yes." Shadow assumed._

" _What do you know? Joker never abuses me." Harley countered._

" _From what I heard he does."_

" _That's… not… true…"_

" _Ok fine, he does abuse me. I just wanted Mr. J to love me, return his feelings to me and does he do it? No! He just hits me and insults me! He also stood me up!"_

" _I'm… sorry to hear that."_

" _I just can't take it anymore! Starting today, I'm through with the Joker."_

" _Then you'll tell me where the Joker is?"_

" _Maybe… but you have to do something for me."_

" _What's that?"_

 _Harley Quinn wipe the tears off from her eyes and brings herself up to her feet then proceeds to approach herself over to Shadow. Admiring his physique, the aggression side, and the better fighter than Batman. Harley finds herself being attracted to Shadow._

" _I'll tell you where the Joker is if you have sex with me." Harley Quinn suggested._

" _You want me to sleep with you?" Shadow inquired._

" _Yeah. I'm through with Joker, if you fuck me and give me what I want then I'll tell you where he is. Besides, I got my interest in you Shadow and you're a lot aggressive than B-Man."_

" _I don't know. Are you trying to trick me to kill me?"_

" _Oh hell no! I would never do that. Not to a cutie like you."_

" _How observant."_

" _I mean it. If you can give me a chance, I'll show you."_

" _I'm not sure about this."_

" _Maybe this could change your mind."_

 _Wondering what Harley planned for Shadow, he then sees the crazy girl as she turns around and bend over to show her glorious ass through her tight pants. The ultimate lifeform can feel his black arms instincts starting to kick in with dirty thoughts but the ultimate lifeform resist, not wanting to let the lust take his mind and demolish Joker's girl._

" _I know you like my ass, you can have a piece of it anytime you like. You have sex with me and then I'm yours for the taken."_

" _Meaning?"_

" _That I'll be your girl. I'll be your stress reliever and you can fuck me anytime and as much as you like when you're angry or stressed out. I may be crazy but I can tell that you're very tense. Something must've happen that made you so angry."_

" _And what if they did?"_

" _Then why don't you and me get out of here, find ourselves a private room and get to fucking. What'd you say?"_

" _Hmm."_

 _Harley delivers a smack to her ass trying to tease Shadow into making love to her._

" _Please Shadow, I want this. Joker hasn't give me anything and never return his feelings like I had for him but that's old news. I'll tell you where the Joker is and I'll turn myself in if you fuck the shit out of me and make me yours?" Harley begged._

" _You really want me don't you?" Shadow asked._

" _Yeah. More than anything, I want that ultimate dick so why not give it to me now?"_

 _Shadow stare at the crazy girl with a stern look making Harley Quinn nervous at some point. Looking into her eyes, she's telling the truth and it surprises him. Also, Shadow knew that Harley is telling the truth he is tense after spending a lot of time taking down criminals while Batman is busy with Justice League duties. The ultimate lifeform remember that he had a long night and this could be the turning point to get some relief and help relax a bit before going after the clown prince of crime. With that being said, Shadow had made up his mind as he already made a decision._

" _Hmm… you seem like you're telling the truth. You even sound sincere. Very well, I'll fuck you."_

" _Really! Great! Come on baby, I think I know a private spot we can use."_

 _Harley Quinn takes Shadow's hand and drags him out of the place and Harley Quinn took Shadow someplace safe that no one can find them._

* * *

 _Undisclosed Motel…_

 _Harley Quinn step inside with Shadow follow behind her and the girl gently pushes Shadow on the bed. Harley then slowly approaches Shadow with her hand on her hips walking sexily to show off her sex appeal. Harley place a hand on Shadow's shoulder before she can smile._

" _Let's turn this place up." Harley suggested._

 _The crazy girl heads to the counter spotting a radio, she then turn on some music to set the mood and it was playing a song just for Harley. This got the blonde to start shaking her hips and return back to Shadow and start to dance for him. Harley raises her arms up in the air and shakes her hips, shaking it side to side in a neat steady rhythm of the beat. She then starts to drop it low squatting down and rests her hands onto Shadow's knees and spread his legs wide for her. Harley giggled, liking the way Shadow watched her. Harley had always thought Joker would give her this kind of attention but no more, she wasn't thinking about Joker right and her mindset is now focusing on the ultimate lifeform. Seeing him wearing black and red and being aggressive during his battles, Harley slowly start to fall in love with the ultimate lifeform. Harley realizes this and turns to love it instead of hating it. Harley knew that she loves Joker but after all the abuses he gave to her physically and mentally, she couldn't take it anymore._

 _Shaking her thoughts about the clown prince of crime, Harley resume to dance for Shadow and gives him a wonderful lapdance that he'll never forget. Harley places her hands behind her head and rapidly shakes her hips, circling them side to side before the blonde can turn around and show Shadow her butt again. Harley look over her shoulder with the lusting smile on her face. The blonde pucker her lips while she groove to the beat. The ultimate lifeform liking the lapdance like he's at a gentlemen's club. Shadow lean back, relax and just enjoy the show that Harley is giving. Harley went on to shake her ass while shaking her hips as the entertainment continues on for like minutes now. Harley put her hands onto her knees and bend over and shakes her ass giving Shadow a closer look of her booty. The crazy girl look over her shoulder with a smile, winks at him while giving him the private show that he'll never forget._

" _Come on baby, you can touch me however you like." Harley insisted._

 _Shadow smile, smirking at Harley afterwards and reach over and grasps his hands onto Harley's clothed ass and tightly squeezes it earning a loud moan escape from her lips. Harley eliciting another moan and continues to shake what her momma gave it and allow the ultimate lifeform, her new lover to touch her as much as he likes._

" _Mmm. That's it sweetie, touch my ass. Do whatever you like to me, this ass is all yours." Harley moaned._

 _Shadow chuckle a bit so with that, he deliver a light smack to Harley's ass before resuming to grope it elicit another soft moan from Harley. The ultimate lifeform touched Harley Quinn, sooth her body for a couple of seconds then let her go before smacking her ass again. Harley turn around and smiles genuinely at the ultimate lifeform and stare at him with those lustful eyes._

" _Oooooh I love it when you touch me. I can't take it anymore, take me Shadow. Make this bitch yours." Harley demanded._

" _Gladly. Now come here."_

 _Harley nodded and proceed to climb on top of Shadow and pushes him on his back. Harley then lean down and kisses Shadow straight on the lips and wraps her arms around Shadow. Shadow places his hands onto Harley's clothed ass and tightly squeeze it, giving it a nice squeeze as he grasps it then grope the crazy girl. Harley moaned, muffling while she kisses the ultimate lifeform. Shadow deliver a smack against her rump once more and both then start to get intimate with one another. Harley got more intimate with Shadow when she began to kiss Shadow aggressively. It was understandable for Shadow since the Joker never show any affection towards Harley and treated her wrong, the least he can do is treat the girl right. Harley moaned also while she kissed the ultimate lifeform. This was good feeling if not a wonderful feeling. She had waited to do this for Joker for a very LONG time but that has come to pass and it was passed on to Shadow. Harley begin to develop some strong feelings for the ultimate lifeform._

 _Harley had kissed Shadow, making out with her new love interest for minutes. The crazy clown use her hands to rub Shadow's chest, touching his body and touching his physique. The ultimate lifeform was caught off guard at first but the kiss soon help calm him down, feel himself being melted away and resume kissing Harley. After another minute of kissing, Harley finally breaks away and departs her lips from Shadow's but she wasn't done there, Harley went on to smother the black blur with a few kissing onto his face and on his body leaving her lipstick marks on Shadow's face. The crazy clown felt something pressed against her ass, she look over her shoulder and sees Shadow has a bulge in his pants causing Harley to smile seductively._

" _Oooooh looks like someone wants to play." Harley Quinn cooed._

 _Harley then brings herself down over to Shadow's crotch and stop right there. Smiling after she notice a bulge in his pants, Harley begin to undo Shadow's pants by unzipping it then unbuttons it and she begin pulling down Shadow's pants and boxers and unveil Shadow's ten inch shaft and just gaze at it. Licking her lips, Harley gets a handful of Shadow's rod and jerks it off to give it a nice massage by giving her new lover a handjob. Harley only spend a whole minute jacking Shadow, making him feel extremely good with the use of her hand then once that minute is up, Harley leans in and starts to engulf it right inside her mouth and gulps it all the way down to her throat and starts suckling it right after she sealed her lips around the length. Tasting the flesh which drive her crazy, Harley starts to bop her head, going back and forth and begun to suck Shadow's dick like a maniac._

 _Shadow look on in amusement, sat up a little with the help with his elbows. Harley's eyes then turn to face Shadow while she works her magic and to try making him cum. Harley giggled a bit, waves at Shadow before returning her attention to suck Shadow off and give him the blowjob that he'll never forget. Harley swing her head side to side to increase the pleasure with vigor as she sucks it nice and hard including increasing her speed. Adding more to it when she wrapped her hand around the length and twists it adding third time the pleasure for Shadow._

" _Ah!" Shadow moaned._

" _Mmm… this cock taste so good. It' even better than Mr. J's." Harley Quinn thought._

 _Shadow reach his hand over and clutch her head, then suddenly Shadow to bop her head faster, having Harley to suck him off harder._

" _Come on, you can do better than that. If you want to be my girl then you're going to have to impress me more. Suck it harder, bitch!" Shadow demanded._

" _Yes! I love it when Shadow talks dirty to me. I can't wait to have him fuck me." Harley thought._

 _Shadow notice Harley sucking him harder and impressing Shadow more hoping to exceed his expectations. The black blur let go of Harley's head and return back to taking it easy so that he can watch and enjoy the show. Harley begin to make some slurping noises, the blonde continue to suck him harder with a rapid pace. Five minutes after, Harley then stop for a moment and smother Shadow's crotch with a few of her kisses and kissing Shadow's cock a couple of times leaving more of her lipstick marks on Shadow's crotch and his shaft. Giggling at this sudden action Harley had cause, she resume back to suck Shadow's rod and this time she sucks him off harder than before with a rapid pace._

 _Harley didn't take her eyes off from Shadow's rod, the blonde kept going and going and going like the energizer bunny and will do everything in her power to impress Shadow. Harley even went on to suckle on the balls right before she kisses it and smothers it with more of her lipstick marks on the balls. This has Shadow moaned, groaning from the amount of pleasure he's in and all of this pleasure is bringing the ultimate lifeform into ecstasy. Shadow felt like he's in cloud nine, he is also impress the way how Harley work her magic and giving everything she's got for the ultimate lifeform. Harley had determine to be Shadow's girl and will everything in her power to amuse, impress him, and to see him smile at her. Unlike the Joker, she could care less about the clown prince of crime._

 _Shadow remember that there are still bad guys out there at large roaming around the city and doing whatever. The black blur even remember that Joker is still out there plotting his next scheme and only Harley Quinn knows where he is. Shadow then relax and enjoy Harley's blowjob knowing that Joker won't be planning to attack with his joker gas anytime soon. Harley had sucked Shadow off for over ten minutes, the blonde became impress with Shadow seeing him that he had lasted this long while she continues to service him. Shadow soon can feel himself getting close to his limit, Harley van feel it too after feeling his penis throbbing. Harley add a little more pleasure by sucking it nice and deep and begins to deepthroat Shadow adding ten times the pleasure into Harley. Harley hold it right in her throat, enduring it for a long as she can for a minute or two. Shadow watched as Harley hold her breath, continue to deepthroat Shadow for a little longer. Unfortunately, she couldn't hold it a little ore longer so Harley pulls away and gasping for oxygen leaving a trail of saliva from Shadow's rod to her mouth._

 _Taking a moment to catch her breath, Harley resume her fellatio and sucked Shadow off harder until he reaches his limit. Harley increases the speed and bops her head faster, sucking the cock with such vigor and joy. Harley spent the next three minutes giving Shadow so much pleasure that he directly deserves. Feeling Shadow's throbbing shaft is about to reach its climax, Harley pulls away and jects Shadow's rod out of her mouth and jerks him off so that he can reach his limit. Harley even had her tongue sticking out with her mouth open ready for her treat. While jerking Shadow off, she had made some lewd sounds when she rapidly strokes the length making Shadow to cum for her._

" _Come on darling, cum for momma! Give me your delicious cum. Spray it on my face." Harley insisted._

 _Shadow gritted his teeth and grip the sheets tight, the ultimate lifeform finally reach his limit and ejaculated for Harley. Shadow's erection shot ropes of white liquid out and splashes on Harley's face, showering an drenching her face with Shadow's cum. Shadow even burst some of his seed in Harley's mouth while she opened it wanting to taste more of Shadow's love juice. The black blur had came for a minute and Harley enjoyed her nice treat and taste more of Shadow's sperm._

 _When the ejaculation had come to an end, Harley Quinn licked her lips tasting more of Shadow then licks his erection to "clean" it. After the blowjob is done and finished, Harley looks to Shadow and gives him a genuine smile._

" _That was delicious. Thanks for the treat." Harley thanked._

" _Yeah no problem but now it's time I finally get right into it now come here!"_

 _Shadow grabs Harley and drags her back on the bed and got her in all fours. Smacking Harley's ass in the process with intensity, Harley squealed, her eyes closed and Shadow begin to rip a hole of Harley's pants to expose her wet snatch that has been leaking her juices the entire time since Harley craved for the ultimate lifeform. Grinning, Shadow knew this would be too easy and exciting as his mind isn't functioning right. The Black Arms instincts begin to take control and the ultimate lifeform begin craving Harley Quinn, the black hedgehog slap her ass again then places his shaft between her clothed ass cheeks and thrusts is cock between right after Shadow kicks his shoes off to get comfortable. Harley Quinn started to moan, she felt the heat of Shadow's rod rubbing against her butt. It turned Harley on and she look over her shoulder with a lusting smile._

" _Mmm… you really like my ass don't you baby? Mr. J never pays this enough attention to me." Harley admitted._

" _He's a fool to ignore but don't worry, I'll give you what you needed." Shadow retorted._

 _With that being said, Shadow continue to thrust his penis between Harley Quinn's clothed ass to perform a nice slow buttjob to warm himself up for the main course. Harley again moan, she closes her eyes and rested her chin on her arms position herself to have her face down and her ass up jutted towards the ultimate lifeform. Shadow gives Harley a nice massage with his shaft massaging between her ass cheeks. Shadow continue on with this for only a whole full minute then suddenly, the ultimate lifeform finally insert his rod right inside of Harley Quinn's caverns and slowly penetrates it through not until Shadow suddenly thrusted right in complete to catch Harley off guard. Harley begin squealing, she shouted in pure ecstasy as Shadow starts to pummel into her folds, showing his ultimate power as he powers on through with his intense force._

" _Oooooooooh yeaaaaaaaaah baby, just like that." Harley moaned._

 _Grabbing hold of Harley Quinn's waist, Shadow begun to pound the insides of Harley Quinn, shoving his cock hard and deep into Harley as he begin to give it to her. This of course drive Harley crazy, now the harlequin started to moan with the erotic tone in her voice as Shadow punishes her. The ultimate lifeform knew that Harley can take anything, even a harder pounder so without further ado, the black blur adds in twice the power, twice the speed and begin to fuck Harley twice as hard like none other. Harley Quinn started to scream when Shadow's thrusting pushes his shaft deep that adds twice the pleasure inside of the harlequin. Harley started to look over her shoulder with a wide and goofy smile that has been formed on her face. Shadow notice this and sees Harley showcasing her slutty look as he gives it to her._

 _To make things interesting if not erotic for Harley to enjoy, Shadow start to smack Harley in the ass before he can goes as twice as fast with his shaft still rubbing her insides from every thrust given to the harlequin. Harley's body eventually rocked rapidly repeatedly from Shadow's incredible strength. All of this pleasure, all of this loving, and of course all of this ecstasy is what Harley wanted from the Joker. Sadly, she had remember all of the abuses and the mistreatment that the clown prince gave to her. Right now, Harley Quinn can careless about Joker and has fallen for Shadow further more._

" _Uh! Uh! Uh! UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHH! Oh yes… YES, YES, YES! HARDER BABY! HARDER! FUCK ME!" Harley screamed._

 _Shadow let go of Harley's waist and he then reach his left hand over and grabs her left arm and to pull her up. Harley moaned in joy, she couldn't take her eyes off of Shadow and watch him fucking her like a sex crazed maniac. The ultimate lifeform adds a little more into his thrusting, he slaps Harley in the ass a couple of times making her squeal of pleasure. Shadow even smirked, hearing Harley Quinn's voice is fueling him up. He loved to hear a woman screaming, crying out for more. The ultimate lifeform's Black Arms instincts take control and those instincts begin to give Harley what she needed and so, the ultimate lifeform pushes his cock deeper, hitting her caverns nice and deep that it hit the right g-spot that got her going on. Harley's screams had filled the room, Shadow's hardcore thrusting had the bed to shake every motion and the headboard began banging against the wall._

 _Harley gripped the sheets tight as she can to endure the ultimate lifeform's merciless thrusts. Harley had her tongue hanging out and breathing heavily like a dog. She loved the how Shadow pounded, she enjoy getting punished and having Shadow to pound her insides mercilessly. All in all, Harley find herself being in cloud nine and all of this loving is taking her into ecstasy with Shadow making sure she's in good hands and making her feel extremely good. The ultimate lifeform again spanked her ass a couple of time eliciting more moans from the harlequin._

" _Uhhhh… OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS! I'VE BEEN A BAD GIRL! PUNISH ME SHADOW! PUNISH THIS NAUGHTY SLUT!" Harley Quinn screamed._

" _A slut you say, huh? Alright then, scream like a slut when I do THIS!"_

 _Shadow push his shaft deeper as he begin going balls deep inside Harley's insides and with that, the ultimate lifeform roughly pump into Harley with intense force. The black blur showing no mercy, pounding Harley so hard that it drive her crazy. Her crazy level start to reach to its maximum capacity and all of this pleasure right now gotten Harley insane like a maniac. All that love and her feelings she had for the Joker is now drawn towards the ultimate lifeform and the black blur himself ins showing Harley Quinn one hell of a time._

" _AH! AH! AH! OH FUCK! YES! I AM A SLUT! I A DIRTY SLUT SHADOW, GIVE ME MORE! GIVE ME ALL OF YOUR ULTIMATE LOVING! MAKE ME YOUR BITCH!" Harley cried._

 _Shadow laughed at his "handiwork", he was proud of it hearing Harley's voice breaking and going crazy over him. The ultimate lifeform continue thrusting into Harley nice and deep and his hand suddenly gripped her clothed tight ass and squeeze that clothed ass cheek nice and tight shoving his cock deeper continuously hitting the g-spot numerous times. Harley's eyes rolled backwards to her skull and Shadow let go of Harley's arm and slaps her ass once more before he can continue to fuck her crazy. Harley couldn't stop herself from moaning so loud nor have any control herself to stop moaning. Shadow kept her in check, he had been showing Harley more pleasure as well the loving for like minutes now and the black blur didn't break a sweat. Harley however sweated like bullets, after receiving so much pleasure from the ultimate lifeform, Harley couldn't stop herself and her body felt like she's being melted away. The intense heat she felt is making her body feel hot from the inside, the black blur add a little more slaps to her ass while delivering more intense thrusting into Harley with more power build into his thrusting._

 _Harley smiled widely with a goofy smile. The harlequin breathe heavily of the insane of amount of pleasure Shadow has deliver so hard as minutes continue to pass. The ultimate lifeform himself pounded Harley Quinn hard, he didn't bother stopping nor did he slow down. Harley kept begging Shadow to give her more and Shadow didn't want to disappoint her so he gives Harley Quinn more loving into her body._

 _Soon, when those minutes had passed, Shadow decided to switch it up a notch when the ultimate lifeform switch positions. Shadow take a moment to eject his erection out of Harley Quinn's caverns and slap her ass once more earning a loud squeal. Harley look over her shoulder with a slutty smile, licking her lips as she stare at Shadow lovingly and seductively._

" _On your back right now." Shadow demanded._

 _Harley did what Shadow told her to do, the ultimate lifeform grabs Harley by the legs and put his shaft back inside of her and resume to pump into her folds and resume to pound her nice and hard. Harley's body rocked again of how hard, how fast the black blur pumped into her. Shadow went on to thrust Harley faster, rocking her world as he kept giving her more loving unlike her Mr. J per to say._

" _Yes! Right there, right there! Fuck me!" Harley moaned._

" _You like that don't you bitch?" Shadow taunted deliver a powerful thrust with intense thrust into the blonde._

" _YES! I love it! I fucking love it! Your cock feels so good!"_

 _That is what Shadow love to hear, hearing a woman loving how aggressive he can be thrusting into Harley is like music to his ears. The ultimate lifeform adds a little more power and started to pump Harley's insides faster in a rapid speed. Shadow roughly dominate Harley's insides a lot more than before, Harley gripped the sheets tight with a stronger grip, taking everything Shadow can dish out on her. With that, Shadow look down with an amused look, watching as Harley screamed to him, begging Shadow to give her a lot more and crying out more pleasure from the ultimate lifeform. Harley stare into Shadow's red eyes lovingly, she felt like she's in paradise and she felt safe where she isn't being abused by the Joker no longer. Shadow continue to make Harley happy, giving her a lot more loving with his intense thrusting as the intimate and hardcore sex continue to rage on with Shadow still in control. Harley reaches her hands and holds up her legs with a smile, she look down watching Shadow's cock repeatedly pounding her insides in a rapid speed and fills her body with ecstasy. The ultimate lifeform continue this for another five minutes or more until he finally pulls away from Harley for a brief moment._

 _Getting to the side of Harley at her right, Shadow clutch her head and engulfs his shaft right inside her mouth and begin to thrust it in and fucking her face as he continues to dominate the girl. Harley muffled, her eyes bulge like plates with Shadow roughly fucked her mouth._

" _Suck it slut, service the ultimate lifeform." Shadow demanded._

 _Hearing Shadow loud and clear, it made her heart flutter and she did what Shadow wanted her to do. Harley sucked on Shadow's cock hard enough to satisfy him. Harley can hear his groans, the throaty growl he made enjoying the blowjob as he continues to face fuck Harley for only a couple more minutes. Shadow let go of Harley and she started to suck him off more and wraps her hand around the length so that she can jerk him off with her handjob initiating for this occasion. Harley start to moan, she can taste her juices that coated around Shadow's cock from having a few orgasms from here and there of Shadow's intense thrusting. Harley felt like she can do this all night._

" _Mmm… Shadow's cock taste amazing. I don't think I can get enough of sucking his dick." Harley thought._

 _Four minutes had passed with Harley Quinn sucking Shadow's cock like a sex crazed maniac. Shadow notice the look in her eyes that she wanted more of him, she wanted him to fuck her face more giving her more punishment. Knowing what she wants, Shadow then stop Harley and ejects his rod out from Harley's mouth and climbs off the bed. Shadow gestured Harley to come a little closer so she did. Now lying on her back still, Harley stare over at the ultimate lifeform upside down with a smile and licks her lips again. The black blur then readied himself for another round to face fuck Harley once again._

" _That's what I'm talking about sugar, come on and fuck my face again." Harley demanded in a sultry tone in her voice._

 _Wasting no time, Shadow then enters his length right back inside Harley's mouth and pushes right in and had Harley deepthroat the ultimate lifeform. Shadow's balls touching Harley's nose and with that being said, the ultimate lifeform started to thrust her mouth and throat and fucked her face once again this time getting a little aggressive. Harley's eyes rolled backwards to the back of her skull trying to endure the punishment Shadow give to her. Every second, Harley loses her breath, she felt like she's about to pass out any second now but does her very best to withhold the ultimate lifeform's might._

" _Mmm… fuck my face Shadow… give it to me…" Harley Quinn thought._

 _Shadow spent three minutes fucking Harley's face with some of his intense thrusting. Harley could barely hold her breath almost like she's about to pass out. After Harley had about enough, Shadow finally pulls away from Harley and ejects his rod out of her mouth. Harley takes a moment to catch her breath after deepthroating it for so long with Shadow fucking her face a couple of times. Harley stare at the ultimate lifeform again and licked her lips lustfully._

" _*Giggle* God, I am such a slut." Harley said._

 _After a minute of regaining some oxygen, Harley then got up and Shadow joins with Harley back in bed. Wanting to take control, Harley pushes Shadow back on his back and rip her pants a little more to expose her twitching anus. Harley then readied herself when she climbs on top of Shadow and squats down with Shadow's penis pressing against her clothed ass._

" _Now for the big finale, baby." Harley said._

 _Wasting no more time admiring Shadow's rod, Harley begin to enters Shadow's cock right inside her anus and she slams her ass down taking every inch deep inside her asshole and with that Harley start bouncing and move her hips with Shadow's cock stretching her ass out as she takes all of it in. Harley squealed, squirming out in pure joy. The harlequin once again goes cray as Shadow filled her ass up and pounding it as Harley move her hips faster going in full throttle._

" _Oh yeah, that's it baby fuck my ass! Give it to me!" Harley moaned._

 _Harley start to move her hips faster, her hands press down resting on Shadow's chest as she moves them hard enough to receive more pleasure from the ultimate lifeform. Shadow groan a bit from feeling how tight Harley's anus is squeezing around his penis but the ultimate lifeform powered on thrust enduring the tightness within. The ultimate lifeform begin to slap Harley's ass and spanking her a couple of time getting Harley to move her hips faster encouraging her to fuck him. Harley moaned, squealing as she loved how Shadow smacked her ass and it excited her. Harley look down at Shadow with a wide lusting smile, her hips suddenly move on their very own with the ultimate lifeform spanks her round ass a couple of times motivating Harley._

" _Ah! AH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Come on big boy, come to momma! NGHH!" Harley moaned._

 _Shadow smirked in amusement, watching Harley in control and move her hips is like watching a stripper performing a private dance in a private room. Shadow place his hands behind his head watching as this entertains the ultimate lifeform. Harley continue to moan as she moved her hips more and more as minutes pass by. Harley's hips move faster on their own and she didn't have no control over it this time, the lust itself took over and it demanded more loving from the black blur. With that, Shadow smirked and the pleasure itself continues to fill her body second after second._

" _AH! AH! FUCK ME! AH! AH! MORE… UH! MORE! THIS COCK FEELS SO GOOD!" Harley cried._

 _Harley had been moving her hips as minutes pass by. The hardcore and intimate sex Shadow and Harley Quinn had went on for a whole hour now and Harley had been riding and moving her hips for over thirty minutes now. Harley love hearing Shadow groan and it turns her on just to see Shadow is enjoying her moving her hips. Harley even slam down her hips hard that cause her clothed ass cheeks to smack against Shadow's thighs and his balls making her ass jiggle a bit from the way she move and bounces those hips of hers. Soon, Shadow can feel himself getting close as he's almost at his limit from the incredible amount of pleasure he's in and feeling the amazing sensation from how Harley moved her hips. Harley's insides squeezes around his length with her anal still feeling more of the ultimate loving from the black blur._

" _Yes-s-s! Fill my ass up with your sperm! GIVE ME YOUR CUM!" Harley screamed._

 _The ultimate lifeform wasted no time, he couldn't hold it any longer due to how much pleasure, how much ecstasy he is in so after a couple of second Shadow reached his limit. The ultimate lifeform then start ejaculate, his shaft begin to shoot and fill Harley's anal with his spunk. Shadow's sperm filled Harley's ass sending her a huge load that had Harley screamed out in pure ecstasy. The harlequin had a wide satisfying smile on her face and soon, she drop down to her knees with Shadow still cumming in her ass._

 _Seconds after, Shadow had stop climaxing and Harley stop screaming in ecstasy right after she could not feel Shadow spurting more of his semen in her ass no longer. Once it is done, Harley then ejects Shadow's cock from her anus and leaks out his spunk. Harley takes a deep breath, trying to regain her strength after the incredible sex she had with the ultimate lifeform._

" _Wow… that was a lot sperm. You really did fucked me this hard." Harley said._

" _You asked for it." Shadow reminded._

" _Yeah but it felt good. Anyways, a deal's a deal. You'll find Joker at the abandoned amusement park. That's where you'll find him and the Joker Gas."_

" _Thank you."_

" _Now can you excuse me, I'm gonna…"_

 _Harley suddenly collapse and passed out right after the sex she had with the ultimate lifeform. Shadow smirked, shakes his head and allow the girl to sleep after the fucking he gave to her. Shadow climbs off the bed and put his clothes back on and heads out and make his way to the destination where he can find the clown prince of crime and put him into custody._

" _Best… sex… ever…" Harley stammered and dream about the black blur in her sleep._

* * *

 **That's a wrap! That's Chapter Twenty Nine for this story. That will be Harley Quinn from Batman. I had her donning the outfit from Arkham City which I find her extremely attractive. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and turn in next time for chapter thirty and see who will be the next girl in line for the Ultimate Lifeform. Until then everyone, see you all on the next update. Stay safe, stay golden, and stay Chaotiq!**

 **Lil' Soniq out!**


	30. Bulma Briefs

Chapter 30: Black Blur and the Blue Vixen

"So after I gave Harley Quinn what she needed, she told me the location of Joker's whereabouts before passed out. I let her sleep and head to stop the Joker before he can use his joker gas across Gotham." Shadow concluded taking a sip of his can of soda.

"Wow. After all that you gave her the pounding she desperately wanted. So after that, she was your official girl and a stress reliever to help you when you're tense or just having a bad day?" Sonic questioned.

"That's right. I even took her out on a date the next following night and we even did it again this time I allow Harley to be on top. That is when she gave me a blowjob before we can get started."

"You really did keep your word. I take it that Harley is over Joker?"

"Yes. Although she thinks about him from time to time and still works for him but as a double agent for me and Batman."

"So what happen between you and Harley?"

"We called it quits. She was still yearning for Joker but she still has a thing for me and she's working with the Batman back at Gotham city."

"I was about to say man, I thought she wouldn't turn her life around when you came along."

"I forgot to add that she has a tattoo of my logo on her right breast. She even told me that she's all mine for now after I fucked her that hard which made her pass out."

"You can be very rough at times, if not aggressive and I can see why."

"Yes. Harley asked for it and I gave her what she desired."

"True that, true that. So let's move on, so who is the next lucky lady that got a taste of the ultimate lifeform such as yourself?"

"Thank you asking. May I ask you a question?"

"Sure. Go right ahead."

"You do happen to know Goku, right?"

"Yeah. I remember meeting him before and we sparred. I even know Vegeta too since Goku introduce me to him once."

"Oh, good. Since you do know about Goku and Vegeta."

"Yeah. So what's this has to do with anything?"

"I'm getting there, to tell you the truth Vegeta are I are good friends and we're sparring partners."

"You and Vegeta are friends? Come to think of it, you guys do seem similar but different. After all you both are Anti-Heroes. But anyways, please continue. Sorry if I interrupt you?"

"No. It's fine. I even met with Vegeta's family once and this person I'm talking about right now is encounter I had. I slept with Vegeta's wife: **Bulma Briefs**."

"GET OUT! Are you serious, you slept with his wife?"

"That I did. Get this, this was the day of their anniversary."

"Whoa! Did Vegeta knew about the special day? What happen that cause Bulma to sleep with you?"

"Vegeta went on to go train with Goku at the Hyberbolic Time Chamber."

"Of course, why am I not surprise. I understand Saiyans need to train and all but they should really focus what's important."

"I know. I said the same thing myself."

"So care to tell me how the hell you ended up knocking boots with Bulma knowing it was their anniversary?"

"Well to be honest, it was the day before their anniversary."

"Oh… oh my goodness I was about to say. You got me there man."

"Sorry if I left out a few details."

"No it's cool, please continue."

"It all started when I paid a surprise visit to Vegeta and we catch up and do some little training the Gravity Chamber…"

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _Deciding to pay a friend a visit and someone he wanted to talk to, Shadow had surprise the prince of all saiyans a visit at the Capsule Corp. The black blur and Vegeta were great friends and sparring partners, he even remember they used to train together when Shadow was in the neighborhood and try out the gravity chamber. At first it was difficult for the ultimate lifeform but he learn how to get used to it and move around feeling the effects of the gravity._

 _Right now, the pair who are in a brutal training session with Shadow and Vegeta sparred and going at it and giving everything they got. They seem to be equals at the moment with their brutal strength matched as their own and determination in their eyes to get stronger and is seen in their very own eyes. Shadow had deliver a kick to Vegeta but the prince blocked Shadow and counters him with a ki blast sending Shadow flying to a wall. Shadow flash kick the ki blast, knocking up in midair as it explode a second after then Shadow shot a Chaos Spear at the saiyan prince. Vegeta would dodge it at first but soon find out it was a distraction and Shadow appear out of nowhere and knocks Vegeta with a homing attack then shot a chaos spear at his rival that knocks him back down to the ground._

 _Shadow landed back down then ducks down when Vegeta charges at Shadow with a flying kick. Vegeta smirked and surprises Shadow with a punch knocking him a feet away from the prince. Shadow did an aerial twist and lands back down and he dashes up at Vegeta and both warriors go at it with a few rapid punches and kicks also blocking each other's melee strikes in the process. This would go on for a few seconds until their fists collide and they back away doing a back flip and land back down on their feet. Shadow and Vegeta are a feet away from each other and both anti-heroes charge ahead and clash and teleported to a different area after different area striking powerful blows creating a little bit of shockwaves not wanting to destroy the place._

 _After seconds of clashing, Shadow shot a chaos spear at Vegeta but the prince deflects it with his bare hand and shot a ki blast at the ultimate lifeform. Shadow even deflects it and once again they clashed once more thus creating a shockwave as their fists collide with one another. Shadow and Vegeta look into each other's eyes, both of them smirked and Shadow pulls away so that Vegeta deactivate the gravity chamber._

" _You've improve the last time we sparred." Vegeta complimented._

" _Thanks. I could say the same thing to you. I take it that you're still trying to be stronger than Goku?" Shadow assumed._

" _You mean Kakarot, I am. No matter how many times I try he's one step ahead of me. Do you compete against your rival?"_

" _No. Not really. I'm more focus on my work than competing against my rival. Why should I care?"_

" _If you insist. I sense that you've gotten a lot stronger the last time we fought."_

" _I did went through some intense training to get to where I am right now. I train because I have a purpose and that purpose is protecting this world."_

" _That's what makes you a true warrior and admire you for that Shadow."_

" _So has your son been training as of late?"_

" _I don't think so but he's trying and that's what counts."_

" _Well that's good to know."_

" _Yes. I believe it is."_

 _Soon, Vegeta then gets a call from Goku from his cell phone. Shadow notices this and Vegeta then answers it. Shadow let the two saiyans talk and step outside of the room for a moment and wait for his friend to finish the conversation. It didn't take long for Vegeta to talk with Goku as it went on for only three minutes. After the call ended, Vegeta then meets up with Shadow after the conversation with Goku._

" _I'm going to go train with Kakarot at the Hyberbolic Time Chamber." Vegeta stated._

" _Oh that's why he called you?" Shadow asked._

" _Yes. You're welcome to come along if you like?"_

" _No. You go on ahead, besides this training session is between you and Goku."_

" _Very well, suit yourself."_

" _It looks like you can handle a cell phone. Barely."_

 _Vegeta glared at Shadow for a moment before taking his leave which Shadow couldn't help but to chuckle. Shadow take his leave and prepare to leave the building and head on back home until he encounter the blue vixen who appears to be working on something. The scientist stopped and look to see Shadow in the hallways causing her to smile._

" _Oh Shadow! I didn't notice or realize that you're here." The blue haired woman greeted._

" _Hello Bulma, what's that you're working." Shadow pointed._

" _Just a little invention that I'm working on. I was about to go get some tea, care to join me?"_

" _Well I was just about to leave… you know what, sure why not."_

" _Great."_

 _Shadow follow Bulma to the kitchen and she prepare to make some tea. Shadow took a seat at a table waiting for the tea to be ready. It didn't take long so Bulma pour two cups of it and hands one to Shadow._

" _Thank you." Shadow thanked._

" _No problem. So I take it that you came and visit my husband?" Bulma assumed._

" _Yeah. I paid a surprise visit to Vegeta and now he's with Goku training at the Hyberbolic Time Chamber."_

" _I should've known. When you married a saiyan, they always go and train. Every. Single. Day. Sorry, I was just spurting out words."_

" _Don't worry about it. It's fine."_

" _So I hear that you're an agent at an organization of a military?"_

" _Yeah. It's called G.U.N."_

" _What's that stand for?"_

" _Guardian Units of Nations."_

" _Do they keep the world safe?"_

" _Yeah. It's a tough job but I do happen to like it. They always give me the toughest tasks but I come to enjoy it. It sort of gives me a challenge."_

" _That's good for you. I wish my husband can have a job instead of training every single day. I mean how can he continue to train and tomorrow is our anniversary. I just hope he doesn't forget or he's going to see the side of me that he'll wish he'd regret."_

" _Wait tomorrow is your anniversary?"_

" _Yeah. I was hoping me and Vegeta can have fun and enjoy our special day tomorrow but knowing him he'll be away like always for training. We never had the same kind of fun that we usually do. There are times when I get frustrated and that is I keep masturbating myself to him to help me get rid of this stress I have."_

" _Stress you mean?"_

" _Yeah. When you're in bed with a saiyan, they can be very rough and adventurous and I enjoy every moment of it. That even came to an end and I've been so frustrated at that time. I just wish that Vegeta would stop training for one day and spend time with his beautiful wife."_

" _I'm sorry you're going through this. I am."_

" _Don't worry about it. I'm used to it but it still frustrating at times but I'll get over it. I just hope that Vegeta doesn't forget our anniversary."_

" _Let us hope he doesn't. But you should know that deep down, he cares greatly about you and your son. He may not show it but he still means well."_

" _Thanks Shadow. You're very sweet. Are you like this to your girlfriend?"_

" _I used to but I don't have a girlfriend anymore."_

" _Oh my. Did something happen?"_

" _Let's just say that she broke my heart."_

" _I'm so sorry to hear that. I'm sure you'll find the right one for you someday. Don't give up."_

" _I hope you're right."_

 _Finishing a cup of tea, Bulma then takes the cup and rinse it at the sink before washing it._

" _You know Shadow, talking to you really helped me. Thanks." Bulma thanked._

" _No problem. I do have a habit to listen and just try to help." Shadow responded before getting up and push the chair in._

" _Right now my son Trunks is at Goten's playing together and Vegeta is with Goku and here I am alone. But at least I had some company to talk to."_

" _Tell me, are you really frustrated with Vegeta or your frustrated that you haven't been laid for a while?"_

" _You can say both. I was so hoping that me and Vegeta could spend time together all day tomorrow for our anniversary and hopefully he can help me with my problem."_

" _Well what if I can help you?"_

 _Bulma turned around wondering if she just heard Shadow right. Here he is offering her to give her the time of her life._

" _Really? Are you sure about this?" Bulma asked._

" _I am. Seeing you feeling sexually frustrated and your husband always out there training, why don't I just help you and give you what you needed. I did thought about leaving but you can use some company knowing that you needed."_

 _Smiling at Shadow's generosity, she approaches Shadow and hugged him in glee._

" _Oh thank you, thank you Shadow. This is what I really needed but we'll keep this our secret, ok?" Bulma thanked._

" _Of course. I won't tell Vegeta about this."_

" _Great. Now come with me, let's head to my bedroom so we can get started."_

 _Shadow nodded with response so Bulma takes Shadow's hand into hers and guides him to the bedroom eagerly to get a taste of the ultimate lifeform. To get a sneak peek out of this, Shadow slapped her in the ass before he can grasp it earning a squeal from the blue vixen._

" _Mmm oh I can't wait to get a taste of your ultimate loving." Bulma cooed._

 _Shadow chuckled a bit and continues with Bulma to the bedroom. Once they enters inside, Bulma then locks the door to make sure that no one can interfere their privacy. Bulma then pulls Shadow and presses her lips against his and shares an intimate kiss with the ultimate lifeform. Shadow respond to the kiss, kissing Bulma back and wraps his hands around her waist. Bulma start letting out a soft moan when she felt Shadow's hands touching her body, he rubs her nice and slow, soothing her as they start to get intimate even a little freaky when Bulma wraps her arms around Shadow and to deepen the kiss with the black blur._

 _Shadow start to notice that Bulma begin to get a little aggressive, he can see that Bulma had wanted this for a long while now. It was understandable for him, she had been waiting to get crazy so with that Shadow allow it and not want to stop it. Bulma suddenly takes Shadow's hands and places them onto her ass so that Shadow can have second base. The ultimate lifeform complied and squeezes her butt that had Bulma to squeal in joy. Shadow then gently pins Bulma against the wall, her back pressed against it and Shadow reach down and lifts up her leg and deepens the kiss with Bulma. Shadow even stop kissing Bulma for a moment so that he can go to town on her neck. The black hedgehog kissed Bulma's neck, smothers it with Bulma tilted her head to the side and closes her eyes._

" _Uh…" Bulma moaned._

 _The black blur uses his hands to sooth her body, touching the sensitive spots he can find to explore the blue vixen's body. This of course drove Bulma to moan crazily, Shadow working his magic, his stuff that impressed Bulma greatly. Bulma again moan and her hand suddenly stroke Shadow's spines. Hearing the woman moaned and getting crazy, Shadow curls his lips into a mischievous smirk and continues to make the woman feel extremely good. After a minute of kissing Bulma's neck, Shadow resume to kiss Bulma right on the lips and let go of her leg. It was Bulma's turn to pin Shadow against the wall by turning him around and press her body against his. Shadow continue to caress the blue haired beauty's body and groped her ass once more with their makeout session went on for minutes now._

 _As the two kept kissing, their start to wrestle their tongues together engaging in a French kiss to gain dominance. Bulma herself push herself through and slides her tongue down to Shadow's throat and run down her hand over to Shadow's crotch and rubs it. Once Bulma rubbed Shadow's crotch, she can feel his cock growing to its size creating a bulge in his pants. The pair return to kiss on the lips once more and stay like this for three more minutes or so. With the kiss continuing on, Shadow then reach his hands over to Bulma's breasts and start to touch them, massaging them as he rubs it, grasping on them for the fun of it so he fondles with Bulma's tits. Bulma start to moan and she eventually pulls away from the ultimate lifeform. Bulma can't help but to smile, her eyes look down at Shadow's hands grasping on her melons before returning her attention to Shadow._

" _Oh Shadow…" Bulma moaned._

" _Like that?" Shadow asked._

" _Oh yeah. I do have some guys call me old but do I look old to you?"_

" _No. Not really, what I see is a beautiful woman that look good in her age."_

" _Really? Did you mean that?"_

" _Yes. I'm not the lying type."_

" _Thank you Shadow, that really means a lot to me."_

" _Good now where were we…"_

 _Shadow squeeze Bulma's breasts hard earning a loud moan from Bulma herself. Shadow then slide down his hands under Bulma'a white shirt and start grasping her breasts and feel the soft flesh underneath earning another moan from the scientist._

" _Oh… you really know what you're doing." Bulma moaned._

" _I've had experience so you're in for a treat."_

 _Bulma smile and the ultimate lifeform continue to massage Bulma's breasts. Every touch that aroused Bulma gotten her soaking wet. She couldn't help but to get crazy for Shadow, she bit her bottom lips when Shadow tweak her nipples before he can rub them nice and hard. Shadow let go of them and pulls his hands out of Bulma's shirt._

 _Shadow can see the smile on Bulma's face, she is really enjoying this and so Bulma then had just about enough of the teasing and gently pushes Shadow on the bed and heads back to the closet._

" _Just sit back and relax, I'll be back to put something more comfortable." Bulma said before closing the door._

 _Shadow takes his shoes to get comfortable and wait for Bulma. Shadow pondered to himself why Vegeta never spends more time with his wife just for the day and don't worry about training. Shadow shrug it off and just wait. It didn't take long for Bulma to come out of the closet and reveal herself to be wearing a bunny outfit showing a little more of her sex appeal to the ultimate lifeform. She slowly approach Shadow, walking sexily to the black blur and gives the hedgehog a seductive smile._

" _It's been a long while since I've worn this outfit. I hope you like it." Bulma hoped._

" _As matter of fact I do. It looks really good on you." Shadow complimented._

" _Thanks. Now let's get started but why don't you and I set the mood?"_

 _Walking to the wardrobe, Bulma then plays some music on the radio to get things started and set the mood. She even dim the lights and close the curtains for more privacy. Bulma then start to sway her hips, swinging them back and forth showing off her body. Bulma look over her shoulder with a seductive smile and winks at the ultimate lifeform. Bulma then slowly return back to Shadow and gives Shadow a lapdance. It had been a while since Bulma gave a lapdance and with Shadow, she can finally let loose. Shadow look from top to bottom checking Bulma out with a smile. Bulma pucker her lips and raise her hands up in the air and sways her hips, shaking them in a neat and steadily rhythm. The way how Bulma move and shakes her body is like Shadow is watching a stripper giving the customer a wonderful show._

 _Bulma bends over and shakes her breasts then use her hands to bounce them, teasing Shadow a bit by bouncing them and gives him the *come and get me* look. Bulma even turns around and shakes her ass for the black blur. Bulma look over her shoulder, she sway her hips side to side so that she can make her ass jiggle through her outfit and to tease Shadow. Shadow lean back and just relax a bit and to enjoy the private dance. Bulma bends over again and showcase her rump towards the black hedgehog and shakes it for a couple of seconds before turn back to face Shadow again._

 _Shadow watched Bulma dance, entertaining him with her body and tease Shadow as minutes pass by. Bulma find herself getting wet once more just thinking about Shadow and having dirty thoughts about him. Bulma wondered what Shadow plan to do once they get right into it and give her the time of her life. Bulma then finish off her dancing with a pose right after she sway her hips a little faster._

" _Did you enjoy the show, Shadow?" Bulma asked._

" _I did. You got skills." Shadow complimented._

" _Glad you can enjoy my dancing. Now playtime is over, let's get right into it."_

 _Bulma drop down to her knees and start to undo Shadow's pants. Bulma unzip and unbuttons Shadow's pants so that she can let out Shadow's little "friend" from being restraint in his pants. Unveiling the erected shaft, Bulma looked to be amused at its size. Licking her lips just by gazing at it, Bulma viciously engulfs it right in her mouth and take it all the way down to her throat almost like she's deepthroating it. Bulma took the whole thing in her mouth then suddenly, Bulma begin to bop her head to suck it nice and slow with the sound of slurping._

" _Ah!" Shadow moaned._

 _The scientist narrow her eyes up at Shadow, showing him how she can pleasure him and so with that she sucks his length nice and hard. Bulma start things off slowly and takes it all the way down, going back and forth including making some slurping noises for the black blur. Shadow started to moan again, his eyes close as the moment he is soon to be in cloud nine. Bulma start to pick up the pace six minutes later, her hand grasping around the length and jerks off to add a little more loving into Shadow. Shadow gritted his teeth, the pleasure has slowly getting to him, he kept his composure trying to keep it cool not wanting to go crazy. Shadow even didn't want his Black Arms Instincts to take control that quickly but doing his best to resist it, at least not until they can get right into the fucking._

 _Bulma's blue eyes looking up watching Shadow groan at the pleasure he's in. The scientist unwraps Shadow's rod and place her hands onto Shadow's crotch so that she can keep her pace nice and steadily. Bulma kept her pace steady as she goes faster to increase the pleasure allowing Shadow to elicit another moan for her to hear. Bulma got crazy just by hearing the way how Shadow groan, moaning to her. It excited her and after all of this, Bulma couldn't help it but to crave Shadow more. The dampness in her thighs is speaking to the pleasure, begging to be pounded. Bulma went on to go faster and that is bopping her head in a rapid pace. The sound of her slurping filled the room, Bulma return her attention to Shadow's rod, she kept staring at as she sucks on it and giving Shadow a lot of pleasure that he'd ask for._

 _The ultimate lifeform open his eyes and begin staring down at Bulma, watching her the way how she sucks him off. Bulma return her gaze at Shadow, her lips curled into a seductive smile and giggled. The scientist continue to suck the black blur's dick, servicing him twice as hard than before. Shadow let out another moan when Bulma pushes his length down into her throat and finally she deepthroats it and gives Shadow third times the pleasure. The deepthroat that Bulma is giving Shadow right now had hi cry out of pleasure. Bulma sees that Shadow gripped the sheets tight, all of this loving got Shadow insane for it. Knowing that he'd be asking her for more, Bulma keep his cock down in her throat and let it sit there for seconds. Bulma doing everything she can to withhold her breath. Sooner or later, when those seconds or a full minute pass, it was time for Bulma to pull away from Shadow's rod so that she can regain some oxygen and to take a small break._

 _Taking a minute to catch her breath after the deepthroat, Bulma brace herself again and deepthroat Shadow for the second time this time to hold it in there as long as she can. Shadow again let out a loud moan, the pleasure again drive him wild and he felt like he is out of his zone. Shadow has been really enjoying Bulma's incredible deepthroat and so he clutch her head not wanting her to stop. Bulma hold it in there for almost two minutes now. She knew she couldn't breathe and was about to pass out not regain some oxygen, Shadow realizes this so he let go of Bulma and Bulma pulls away from Shadow's rod again. Bulma started to smile, giggling to see Shadow enjoying that brought a smile on her face._

 _Regaining some oxygen again, Bulma sucks it back down and bops her head faster making sure that she'll make Shadow cum for her. The blue haired vixen sucked Shadow's rod for over ten minutes now. Minutes pass with Bulma continue to service Shadow with her wonderful fellatio skills. Sooner or later, Shadow can feel it coming. Shadow knew that he's almost at his limit and prepare to ejaculate anytime soon. Bulma can feel Shadow throbbing inside, it was twitching trying to hold it a little longer but the pleasure is too much._

 _With that way how Bulma keep sucking the length so that Shadow would reach his limit. That time was finally up a minute after and Shadow couldn't hold it further and had begun to ejaculate. Shadow's rod start spurting his spunk, shooting gobs of white goo from it and filled up Bulma's mouth. The blue haired beauty takes all of it in, her eyes look down staring at Shadow's rod while she gulps down Shadow's penis. Shadow climaxed for Bulma, unloading more of spunk in Bulma's mouth for a few seconds almost up to a minute. Bulma drink down every drop, gulping all of it down to her throat like a bottle of water and finally finish up right after Shadow stop climaxing._

 _After that's stopped, Shadow pulls his erection away and out of Bulma's mouth. Bulma licked her lips noticing that she still has Shadow's cum on the corner of her lips._

" _That was delicious. It's been a while since I did that." Bulma said._

" _It was amazing, you did an amazing job." Shadow complimented._

" _Thank you, after sucking you off has me extremely horny. Fuck me Shadow, I need your cock in me. Please…"_

 _Shadow nodded and with that, Bulma then pulls herself up on her feet and start to tore up a hole of her costume to unveil her wet snatch that has been leaking her fluids all this time. Shadow went ahead to take off his clothes and get extremely comfortable. Once that's done, Shadow then lie down and rested his head on a pillow and Bulma soon joins with Shadow in bed and climbs on top of him. The scientist wasted no time so she inserts Shadow's rod right inside of her snatch and slams down her hips onto Shadow's lap and begin to ride him. Bulma then let out a loud gasp right after Shadow's rod pierce her insides with one quick thrust. Bulma then look down, smiling at Shadow and start to rock her hips and have them move for more. At this rate, Bulma begin to moan feeling the pleasurable waves come running through her body sending shivers up the spine. Shadow wraps his hands around Bulma's waist and Bula then start to bounce her hips hard, going right at it and to get the ultimate pleasure she craved for._

" _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! That's the spot right there Shadow, your cock feels so good." Bulma moaned._

 _Bulma bounced her hips hard after moving them faster. The ultimate lifeform looking up at Bulma, she lean a little close and rests her hands on Shadow's chest. Seeing his white fur on his chest, Bulma went ahead to rub it, rubbing his chest while she work her hips and moving them fast in a steadily pace. Bulma bit her bottom lip when she felt Shadow's penis hit her g-spot a second after. The scientist withhold her moan taking the pleasure into her causing her body to twitch, Shadow reach his hands over and pulls out Bulma's breasts then fondles them again to continue where he left off. This of course had Bulma stop biting her bottom lip and moan as she can't resist it. Shadow smirked at this and squeezes Bulma's breasts hard and rubbing them repeatedly in a faster pace._

" _Ah! Oh Shadow…" Bulma moaned._

 _Continue to smirk at the blue haired beauty, Shadow lean up close and sat up just a little bit. Shadow's hand race down to Bulma's back and pulls her a little closer and he then begin sucking on Bulma's breasts but sucking them harder and nibbling her nipples while at it. This action causes Bulma to let out a high pitch scream, she gasped in joy feeling more pleasure into her body as Shadow went to town on her. Bulma's hips suddenly move faster for more on its own like her body is being possessed. The scientist tilted up her head and she stare up at the ceiling with eyes bulging wide like plates. Shadow now has taken control and the ultimate lifeform continuously sucking Bulma's breasts for the time being and Bulam couldn't help but to moan and go crazy over Shadow. Bulma even begged Shadow to give her more and so he did, Shadow gave Bulma what she wanted and this incredible sensation, this pleasure had Bulma going nuts like a sex crazed maniac._

" _Uh! Uh! Uh! UUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHH! Oh Shadow, suck on my titties. Just like that! Harder! HARDER!" Bulma moaned in a hoarse tone._

 _Bulma's hips moved faster, Shadow suck on Bulma's breasts as long as he likes while the blue vixen ride his lap. Bulma had never experience pleasure like this especially with the ultimate lifeform. She wanted to do this with her husband the prince of all saiyans but he's out training with Goku and that's what pissed her off. Here she is, enjoying the time of her life with Shadow here in her bed making love with the ultimate lifeform giving her to pleasure and loving she desperately craved for. Shadow licked the nipples seconds after and his hands begin to fondle with Bulma's breasts. Soon they begin to lactate and start to leak out some milk from how much the blue vixen is enjoying this kind of pleasure. Shadow went along as he begin to suckle on the nipples and drinking a little bit of her breast milk which caught Bulma by surprise. This made her smile, watching Shadow enjoy her breasts knowing that she's old but still got it. The ultimate lifeform sucked on Bulma's tits for as much as he likes with Bulma still riding his lap. Her hips moved faster on their own and the pleasure has taking over due to the lust. With Bulma had been craving for some loving for a while, the blue vixen's moans begin to get louder it increase the volume when Shadow start to thrust the woman._

" _Uh! UH! Oh Shadow… don't stop… NGHH! It feels so good, fuck me! Suck on my titties! Drink my milk!" Bulma moaned._

 _Hearing the scientist moan and going crazy for the black blur, it turned Shadow on and with that he gives Bulma what she wants. Shadow sucked on Bulma's breasts for seven minutes now and he had been thrusting Bulma's inside for a few minutes before he allow Bulma to take back control and she moves her hips faster in a rapid speed, repeatedly bounce and slams her hips onto Shadow's lap. Shadow pulls away and stop sucking Bulma's breasts after giving her this much arousal for like minutes now. Shadow lean back and rest his head on a pillow with Bulma looking down and rests her hands onto Shadow's chest so that she can rub his white fur and slam and move her hips hard for more of his loving. Bulma even look over her shoulder and breathe heavily, the pleasure she's in has taking its toll on her, the incredible sensation she's in continue to drive her insane and her hips still move faster and causes her ass cheeks to jiggle for more. Shadow notice this so he begin to smack it, spanking Bulma a couple of times to make her yelp, squeal for him and chant his name begging for more._

" _Oh Shadow… oh Shadow… *Moan* OH SHADOW!" Bulma moaned._

" _There you go, move your hips just like that. Show me what you got." Shadow encouraged._

 _Bulma's moans start to get loud, the volume in her voice begin to increase. Bulma's hips begin to move faster a couple of seconds after and the blue vixen start going crazy. Bulma can feel Shadow's cock rubbing her insides repeatedly in a faster pace, his rod even push further like he's going balls deep. Bulma kept slamming down her hips, that in result of making her ass cheeks jiggle and to make thunderous sounds from the impact. Shadow add a little more to elicit more of her exiting and erotic moans by spanking her ass a couple more times. Bulma squirmed, she again chanted Shadow's name as he gives it to her while she's still in control. Shadow knew that Bulma isn't going to stop anytime soon and allow the woman to have her fun with him until the real fun begins._

 _The scientist had been riding Shadow's lap for over thirty minutes now. Bulma never thought that Shadow can have this much stamina and endurance which impressed her. Bulma knew she's in for a wonderful treat and Shadow here is going to give her a lot and I mean a LOT of loving that Vegeta can even dream of. To give more arousal to Bulma, Shadow sooth and gropes her ass to give it a nice little massage earning a soft moan from Bulma herself. Shadow smacked it again but this time with intensity. The impact had encourage Bulma and her hips begin to move harder while it moves faster wanting more Shadow's ultimate loving so desperately that she'll do anything to get it._

 _The blue vixen can't stop herself from moaning this crazy. The pleasure was just too good, so incredible that she couldn't resist it. The ultimate loving filled Bulma's body second after second and Bulma is loving it. The ultimate lifeform look up with a smile and smiles at Bulma enjoying the way she move her hips. Bulma return the smile, she continue to move her hips loving the way she's in control and Bulma rubs Shadow's chest a couple of times. Soon, the blue vixen can feel Shadow's cock throbbing inside, twitching like he's almost at his limit. Bulma know it was coming and the scientist wanted more of Shadow. Bulma wanted to feel the ultimate lifeform inside and so, Bulma move her hips twice as fast forcing Shadow to release his spunk inside of her and give her the ultimate love juice._

" _Don't back Shadow, cum whenever you want inside me. Give me that ultimate love juice!" Bulma encouraged between her moans._

 _Gritting his teeth, Shadow try to hold it a little longer but the pleasure was too much for him and Bulma riding him hard that turned him on greatly. Shadow begin to spurt out his sperm, his shaft blasting a load inside Bulma's insides and filled her up with Bulma screaming in ecstasy. Bulma didn't stop moving, she continue to move her hips a couple of times with Shadow still filling her up a couple of seconds later. Once those seconds are up, Bulma then stop moving her hips and Shadow had stop climaxing. Ejecting Shadow's rod out of her caverns, Bulma leans in and kisses Shadow straight on the lips and gives him a satisfying smile._

" _That was amazing. It's been a while since I had any fun. I can't think of the last time I had this kind of fun." Bulma said._

" _Don't think we're done yet. That was just a warmup." Shadow informed shocking Bulma._

" _What? You're not satisfied yet?"_

" _No. In fact we're just getting started. Hope you're ready because I'm not stopping. I did said I was going to give you the time of your life and I meant it at the time."_

 _Bulma smiled, hearing Shadow willingly to give her more pleasure as the sex will continue. The scientist kisses Shadow right on the lips and flashes him with bedroom eyes._

" _Well in that case, show me why they call you the ultimate lifeform." Bulma suggested._

 _Grabbing a handful of Bulma's ass, Shadow cause Bulma to squeal eliciting out a soft moan from her lips._

" _I plan to. Let's get started." Shadow suggested._

 _Bulma pressed her lips again and the pair begin to share an intimate but an aggressive kiss as their sex resume and things start to get crazy if not wild with Shadow and Bulma continue their intimate love making and both of them are not going to stop. It was going to be wild and erotic day for these two:_

 _First: Bulma lying down on her back with Shadow on top. The ultimate lifeform now taking advantage and fucking the blue haired beauty to the fullest and show the true might of the ultimate lifeform. Shadow went on to thrust Bulma fast and hard, pushing his cock deep into her insides with Bulam wrapped her arms around Shadow and her legs spread. Bulma even moan and whispering into Shadow's ear as he gives it to her._

 _Second: Shadow lying beside Bulma and turn her to her left side and lifts her right leg up and continues to plow into her. The scientist started moaning again, her blue eyes rolling backwards as she takes Shadow's rod nice and deep as the ultimate lifeform thrust her insides with intensity. Shadow whisper into Bulma's ears as he gives it to her. Bulma let out a loud scream when Shadow begin to push his rod deeper and thrusts her caverns a couple of times in a rapid pace that got her crazy. Bulma gripped the sheets with a strong grip, begging Shadow to give her more and so he did._

 _Third: Lying on her back, Bulma's body rocking rapidly as Shadow repeatedly pounded her insides more. Bulma's legs rested onto Shadow's shoulders, he lean in a little close so he can fuck her crazy. With a couple of intense thrusting, Bulma screamed and chants Shadow's name feeling his cock still rubbing her insides and the pleasure has made her completely insane._

" _UH! UH! UH! UH! UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHH! HARDER… FASTER SHADOW, FASTER! FUCK MY PUSSY!" Bulma screamed._

" _You like that don't you?" Shadow taunted still thrusting and pumping his penis harder into Bulma just the way she like it._

" _Yes! YES! Don't stop Shadow, fuck me! Give me that ultimate pleasure! Show me the true power of the ultimate lifeform!"_

 _Shadow smirked and gives Bulma what she wants and continues to fuck the scientist harder, showing more power into his might and speed making Bulma scream for him and begs Shadow to give her more and not wanting to stop._

 _Fourth: With Bulma still lying down on her back, Shadow lie down and he holds Bulma's legs and begin to eat out the scientist. Bulma closes her eyes shut hollering in a hoarse tone when Shadow's tongue licking and rubbing her wet folds. Shadow licked her vagina, eating her out this good like he's tasting some candy from the chocolate factory. Bulma's legs begin to shake in pleasure, the pleasurable spines running through Bulma's spine when the black hedgehog eats out Bulma this good and hard, giving her tremendous amount of pleasure._

" _UUUUUUUUUUUUHHH! UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH! RIGHT THERE SHADOW… RIGHT THERE!" Bulma screamed._

 _Fifth: Shadow lying down on his back with his hands behind his back. Shadow's eyes stare down, ogling Bulma's ass as she rode him in a reverse cowgirl. Her eyes looking straight at Shadow as she stare at him over her shoulder with her mouth open and breathing heavily, moaning into the ecstasy as she slam and bounces her hips. Bulma's hands had rested onto the bed to keep her pace nice and steady and had that lustful smile. Bulma move her hips faster and sway them back and forth while riding Shadow and she even bounces her ass and gives Shadow a little twerk just to tease Shadow and to entertain the ultimate lifeform to show him her move._

 _Sixth: Bulma down on her knees with Shadow standing up and stare down at the scientist. Bulma working her magic when she jerks Shadow off, stroking his cock in a rapid pace making some lewd sounds while at it. Bulma kept her lusting smile and stare Shadow seductively with her mouth open. Shadow grunted a bit, Bulma's handjob was too good and massage his rod like an expert. Bulma can feel Shadow coming by feeling his rod throbbing. Seconds after and when those seconds are up, Shadow begin to ejaculate and Shadow a load of his cum onto Bulma's face and in her mouth as a reward for giving him a wonderful handjob. Bulma force more of his sperm out of Shadow with a couple more of her strokes wanting more of the ultimate lifeform._

 _Seventh: Bulma on top of Shadow and sitting on his face. She looks down, watching the ultimate lifeform eating her out again. Bulma get a little crazy, to have some fun with Shadow by swaying and shaking her hips nice and slow with Shadow still eating her out. Her hand reach back over to Shadow's cock and gives it a little massage and to jerk him off, fapping his cock initiating another handjob for the ultimate lifeform. Shadow groan a bit but that did not stop him, he kept going and eat Bulma's vagina and taste more of her wet fluids._

 _Eighth: Shadow's back is pressed against the wall and Bulma is right in front of the ultimate lifeform. Bulma had then move her hips, moving her ass back and forth and grinds against Shadow's pelvic and grinding against Shadow's length. The scientist begin to perform a buttjob, massaging Shadow with her ass as she grinds Shadow nice and hard. A couple of seconds after, Shadow started to groan, grunting in delight as Bulma move her hips. Bulma look over her shoulder keeping her same seductive smile performing admirably with the use of her ass and it drives Shadow a little crazy. To add on the excitement for the blue vixen, the ultimate lifeform went ahead to slap Bulma's ass cheeks aggressively earning a loud moan from Bulma._

" _Oh yeah… just like that Shadow! I love it when my ass gets spanked! Spank my ass again, do it harder!" Bulma moaned in a hoarse tone wanting Shadow to punish her._

 _Shadow smiled, oblige to give Bulma what she wanted so the black blur deliver some more feral slaps, getting aggressive with Bulma. This also motivated her, encouraging the Bulma as she move her hips faster and grinds her ass harder than before adding twice the pleasure and sending the pleasurable waves up to Shadow's spine and Bulma love to see Shadow's reaction, loving the way he enjoys her wonderful blowjob so Bulma kept going until Shadow reach his limit. It had been minutes since Bulma giving Shadow an assjob. Shadow try holding it in as long as he could but Bulma with the hungrily look in her eyes not letting Shadow to hold it so she did everything she came to make sure Shadow climax for her._

 _When those seconds are up struggling to hold it in, Shadow couldn't help himself and he let out a loud cry of pleasure and his penis spurt more of his white liquid, shooting gobs of his spunk out and it came down splashing down onto Bulma's ass and it drenched her firm ass clear._

 _Ninth: Bulma lie down on her back once more and Shadow resume to take back control. Shadow lift and hold up Bulma's right leg and he continue on plowing her insides nice and hard in a steadily pace. Bulma's body even rocked rapidly from how fast Shadow pump into her, Shadow's eyes look down and smile on with amusement watching Bulma moaning to him. Bulma's blue eyes rolled backwards breathing heavily feeling more of the ultimate loving filled her body and Shadow wasn't stopping. Shadow continue and adds a little more power and the speed into his thrusting and fucks her crazy like a savage animal._

" _Ah! AH! Ah! Oh Shadow… oh Shadow give it to me! Don't stop! Pound my pussy!" Bulma moaned._

 _Tenth: Shadow had positioned Bulma upside down and she hold up her legs. Her eyes rolling backwards and had her tongue sticking out. Shadow crouched down, pounding Bulma's vagina with hard and deep thrust giving the scientist more loving into her. The black blur had been thrusting Bulma, delivering more pleasure so well that Bulma couldn't stop herself from moaning and going crazy for the ultimate loving. Shadow look down on Bulma, he kept his mischievous smirk when he enjoys to watch and see Bulma moan and show her slutty look. Bulma let out some loud moans when Shadow decides to kick it up notch, the black blur start to go balls deep and start hitting the g-spot that got her crazy and adds twice the pleasure inside of the scientist and Bulma begin to scream for more._

 _Eleventh: Bulma sitting on top of Shadow on his lap with a lusting smile. The scientist moaned as Shadow begin to get to work on Bulma's breasts. Even though they were saggy like how Jaco and Goku mentioned, Shadow didn't care so he continue to have some fun with Bulma's breasts. Bulma liked the way how Shadow enjoys playing with her breasts, it brought a huge smile to her face. Shadow rubbed them roughly, squeezing those tits nice and tight earning a few loud moans from Bulma._

" _Oooooooooh… don't stop Shadow. Play with my titties as much as you like, they're yours!" Bulma moaned._

 _Shadow roughly rubbed Bulma's breasts a couple more times, then he start to lean in and lick Bulma's nipples to add a little more pleasure into the scientist. Shadow still fondles them and a few short seconds after, Shadow begin to suck on them once more and taste Bulma's melons having a little more fun with Bulma's tits. This got Bulma screaming so she places her hands behind her head allowing Shadow to have more fun with her breasts and to do whatever he likes with him._

" _Uh! Uuuuuuuh! UUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHH! Suck on my tits harder Shadow, they feels so good!" Bulma moaned._

 _Shadow suckle on Bulma's breasts more and more as minutes pass by. After so much pleasure Bulma received, her jugs begin to lactate once again and leak out some of the milk from the nipples. Shadow felt the liquid, his lips curl into a mischievous smirk so the ultimate lifeform continue to suckle on Bulma's breasts and drink down her breasts as he gulps down the milk to his throat._

" _Mmmmmm! NGHH! Oh yes… YES! Drink my breast milk Shadow, mommas going to cum!" Bulma cried out as Shadow suck on her breasts a lot harder and rinking more of the scientist's breast milk making Bulma screaming for more._

 _Twelfth: Shadow up on his feet looking down and Bulma is seen squatting down and she gives Shadow more pleasure as she gives him another blowjob. Her hand reach down and fingers insides, massaging her caverns with the use of her fingers. Bulma looks up at Shadow with those blue lusting eyes. The scientist suck Shadow's dick harder like a pornstar. Bulma bopped her head rapidly adding more pleasure, giving Shadow a lot more loving showing more of her oral skills. Shadow watch in amusement with a smile, Bulma resume her attention back to Shadow's cock and concentrate with her oral skills._

" _Mmmmmph. *Slurp* Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmph!" Bulma moaned._

" _That's it, suck that cock you slut! Tell me how much you love it." Shadow taunted._

 _Bulma pulls away from Shadow's cock and she jerks it off making some loud lewd sounds and smiles at Shadow lustfully._

" _I love it! I fucking love it! It taste so good." Bulma admitted before engulfing Shadow's rod back inside and sucks it harder once more. Shadow place a hand atop of Bulma's head and urged her to take every inch all the way down to her throat._

 _Shadow gritted his teeth, the way how Bulma sucked him off, the mow he struggle to keep it in from ejaculating. Bulma stared down at Shadow's cock with the hungrily look in her eyes. The ultimate lifeform suddenly reaches his limit minutes after and gives Bulma her reward and she takes it, gulping down every drop of Shadow's cum without spilling a single drop._

 _Thirteenth: Shadow wanted to take domination to the next level so he begin to carry Bulma in her arms and her legs rest onto Shadow's shoulders when the ultimate lifeform start thrusting her hard in a rapid pace. Bulma started to scream, the ultimate lifeform now really is giving it to Bulma and seeing her slutty look shows it all. Her screams fueled Shadow which causes him to smile and gives her more as she begged for it. Bulma's eyes rolled backwards and showcases her goofy smile. Her hand grasps to Shadow's cheek gently moaning, screaming, and squirming feeling the ecstasy is taking her and all she can think about is Shadow and the pleasure itself. Bulma continue to fuel Shadow with her load moans that got him to pound her insides so hard with intense force._

 _Fourteenth: Shadow lied down on his back with Bulma being on top once again. This time, Bulma squat down and bounces her hips with Shadow's penis still rubbing her insides. Bulma hollered as loud as she can when her lips move on their very own with the lust takes control. Shadow sat back and take it easy, watching the scientist work her hips for his ultimate loving. Bulma smile down at Shadow, she couldn't stop enjoying the pleasure as it keeps filling her body each and every second. Bulma then picks up the pace to go faster, her ass cheeks slam down against Shadow's thighs causing her as cheeks to clap numerous times and making some lewd sounds in a nice steadily pace. Bulma loved being in control so she continue to work her magic and make Shadow to feel extremely good while he relax._

 _Fifteenth: Bulma down in all fours and squealed, shouting Shadow's name when the ultimate lifeform begin to fuck Bulma in a good old fashion doggystyle. Shadow squeeze and grasps Bulma's ass cheeks as he drills his shaft hard and thrusted her deep in a rapid pace. Bulma's body rocked repeatedly faster into the scientist. Bulma look over her shoulder and stares at Shadow with lusting eyes. Shadow notice this and notice Bulma giving him the lusting look like she wants something from the black blur. Shadow realize what Bulma wanted just by looking at her._

" _You want it nice and deep do you?" Shadow asked._

 _Bulma nodded and kept her smile. Shadow returns the smile then gives Bulma what she wanted. The ultimate lifeform start to go balls deep, pushing his shaft deep, so deep that it hit the right g-spot that Bulma wanted to feel. Bulma let out a loud hoarse scream and the ultimate lifeform continue thrusting as he goes balls deep showing the scientist more loving and giving her a lot of her from the way she's screaming. Shadow adds in a little more excitement by slapping Bulma in the ass before he can squeezes it, grope it and drills his cock deeper and fucking her brains out. Bulma gripped the sheets tight with a stronger grip, taking everything Shadow throws at her and continue to plow her insides._

 _Sixteenth: Shadow turned Bulma around and she is on her back lying down with the black hedgehog being on top of her. Shadow look down and thrusts her insides more and more with Bulma rested her head on a pillow and couldn't stop moaning. Shadow repeatedly fuck her, giving her more of his ultimate loving into the woman and the blue vixen hollered Shadow's name. Shadow smile down at Bulma watching her reaction was priceless. The ultimate lifeform add a little more power into his thrusts and gets aggressive with Bulma once more and pound her insides deep._

" _UUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHH! UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHH! Right there, right there Shadow! Don't stop!" Bulma screamed._

 _Seventeenth: Bulma had Shadow lie down on his back and she is down between Shadow's legs lying down on her stomach. Bulma had begun to massage Shadow's penis with the use of her breasts so she squeezes Shadow's rod between her breasts and moves then back and forth and performing a paizuri for the ultimate lifeform to enjoy. Shadow let out a throaty growl as Bulma massage his cock with her breasts. Bulma picks up the pace three minutes later and rubs it harder to make Shadow climax for her._

" _Grr… damn…" Shadow trailed off._

 _Bulma smiled on, seeing the reaction on Shadow's face turned her on. Even though she's 38 years old but enjoys to see Shadow enjoying her breasts. The scientist continue to pleasure Shadow, continuing with her paizuri for minutes now. Feeling Shadow is about to climax, Bulma move her breasts faster and to massage Shadow's rod hard with her tits squeezing together and grinding it in her cleavage. Feeling like the pleasure is too much from how incredible the sensation from Bulma's breasts, Shadow ried out in pleasure and his shaft begin shooting more of his spunk out and it came splashing on Bulma's face and some portions onto her hair. Shadow even climax and cover Bulma's breasts with his cum sending her a nice treat, a nice big load to the scientist and splash more of his spunk onto her tits. Bulma gave out a satisfying smile, looking at her handiwork and she continues to move her breasts so that she can force more of Shadow's spunk out of him._

 _Eighteenth: Shadow pinned Bulma down on her back and grasps her waist, he tightly holds her waist and resume to plow into the scientist. The ultimate lifeform pump his shaft faster with more of his intensive force and shoves his cock harder and deep into her caverns in full throttle. Bulma's body rocked faster, Shadow's intense force had cause her bed to shake and squeak back and forth and the headboard of the bed bang against the wall from how aggressive Shadow became. The blue vixen didn't care if the wall of the bedroom gets a dent, she can have it repaired and is also enjoy the ultimate lifeform drilling her with his ultimate might. Each and every thrust had Bulma screaming and she felt like she's in cloud nine loving every moment of it._

 _Nineteenth: Shadow lying down on his back and Bulma appear to be on top of Shadow yet again. She lean down and sucks on Shadow's cock and bops her head fast as she can and gulp down every inch of Shadow's cock into her throat almost like she's deepthroating the length. Shadow went on to use his tongue and eat out Bulma once again to taste her delicious juices that kept leaking from her caverns. Shadow got a better taste and he didn't plan on stopping neither do Bulma. Both Shadow and Bulma begin to pleasure each other at the same time in a 69 position, going back and forth with the ultimate lifeform eating Bulma out. To make things hotter for Bulma, she suddenly start to use her breasts and massages it and to initiate another one of her exciting paizuris and sucks Shadow's cock at the same time in one big combination. Bulma even smiled when she heard Shadow groan while he eats her out, so with that Bulma resume to pleasure Shadow._

 _Twentieth: Bulma wanted to try something new and with an idea she had in mind, Bulma guided Shadow to the bathroom and they decide to continue having sex in the shower. Once they close the door and turn the shower on, Shadow continue to dominate Bulma and had her against the wall and the ultimate lifeform pound her insides more and more. Bulma had wrapped her arms around Shadow and her legs around his waist embracing the ultimate lifeform with intimacy. Shadow smirked and leans in to kiss Bulma by the neck showing Bulma more loving as the water pouring down and glistening their bodies. They can feel the heat of the liquid pouring down from their bodies. Bulma closed her eyes and moan, Shadow continue to rock her body and giving her what she needed with the two continue with their intimacy._

 _Twenty First: Twenty minutes later, Shadow turn Bulma over and she faces herself against the shower glass door with her breasts pressed against the door as they look like they're being mushed. Bulma rested her head against the door and looks over to Shadow with those lusting eyes. Shadow grabs her waist and he continue to plow into her insides, Shadow slam and ramming his cock faster inside of Bulma and pounds the bricks out of the scientist. Bulma hollered Shadow's name taking every inch of his cock deeper into his snatch. To add more excitement and to make Bulma lose it, Shadow slaps her ass a couple of times nice and hard which in terms cause her ass cheeks to turn slight red from the impacts. Bulma squealed in joy, moan in delight of having her ass being smacked once more._

" _UH! That's it baby, spank me! Spank me again! Take full advantage of my ass!" Bulma cried._

 _The ultimate lifeform gives Bulma what she wants so he slap her a couple of times then grabs her waist and pounds her pussy harder like a savage animal. Bulma's eyes rolled backwards to her skull from the amount of pleasure she's in. Her voice gotten louder by the second, her body being filled with intense ecstasy that had Bulma going nuts for and the ultimate lifeform continue to give her more._

" _UH! UH! UH! UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHH! OH YES! OH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS! FUCK ME SHADOW, FUCK ME HARDER!" Bulma screamed._

 _Shadow continue slap her ass and thrusts Bulma hard having her going crazy for him still._

" _You like that don't ya! I bet your husband never gives you this much attention other than training?" Shadow taunted._

" _OH FUCK! He never does! Don't stop Shadow, fuck my pussy! Fuck me until I can't feel my legs!"_

 _Twenty Second: Bulma drop down to her knees and places Shadow's cock back inside her mouth and bops her head nice and slow, steady as she can. Bulma's eyes looking up at Shadow looking right at him with Shadow watched down Bulma devouring his cock. She even make some slurping noises, her hand rested onto Shadow's stomach and her other hand rest on her thigh. Shadow elicit some moans escaping from his lips, his teeth grit when Bulma deepthroat Shadow's cock and continue to suck his dick giving him more pleasure and the pleasure and ecstasy drives the ultimate lifeform wild. Shadow smile down, showing his amusing look had Bulma curled her lips into a seductive smile. Bulma start to bops her head faster, she scooted herself closer to Shadow so that she can suck the length hard as she can just the way how Shadow loves it. Bulma's hand eventually slides down to her crotch and inters her fingers and fingers herself. Bulma begin to masturbate herself focusing on Shadow's cock, it turned her on greatly with the pleasure continue to drive her crazy._

 _Twenty Third: Shadow pick up Bulma back on her feet and had her against the wall. Shadow suddenly lifts her right leg and soon he resumes back to pound her insides with a mischievous smile. Bulma pressed her hands against the wall and her eyes rolled backwards. The ultimate lifeform fucked the bricks out of Bulma getting back to his aggressive side and continue to dominate the scientist with his ultimate might. Bulma continuously moan that filled the shower room with her loud moans and the squirms. Bulma look over her shoulder with those seductive eyes, she wanted more of Shadow as the sex continue to rage on with the ultimate lifeform resume back to dominate her._

 _Twenty Fourth: Shadow lifts Bulma up behind her and wraps her legs around with his arms and places his hands behind her head and resume to pound her insides. This time, Shadow uses his strength to demolish Bulma's vagina, pounding and pumping her insides with his hard shaft in a full nelson position. Bulma's eyes look down watching Shadow's penis rapidly drilling her snatch. All of this pleasure had Bulma smiled lustfully with that wide and goofy look on her face. Bulma's moans fueled Shadow once more hearing the erotic tone from Bulma's voice so the ultimate lifeform kept going and didn't bother to stop. His Black Arms instincts are still in control so he'll stop whenever he feels like stopping._

 _Twenty Fifth: Bulma pressed Shadow's back against the wall and she turn around and presses her ass against his cock and crotch. Shadow can feel his penis being smothered by Bulma's ass cheeks, they rubbed it when Bulma moved her hips. She look over her shoulder smiling at him with her hips grinding on the black blur giving more pleasure with her incredible buttjob. Shadow smile and ogles over Bulma's firm ass watching the way how it massage his rod with the water still running. The water pouring down on their bodies still, this was perfect and made Bulma's assjob to be a lot more entertaining. The way it smooths it out, soothing Shadow's rod with her ass like putting lotion on the body. Bulma let out a soft moan feeling the intense heat from Shadow's rod._

" _Mmmmm…" Bulma moaned._

 _Twenty Sixth: Bulma turned around and wraps her arms around Shadow's neck and leans in for a kiss. Bulma presses her lips against Shadow's lips which Shadow return the kiss and they begin to engage in a heated intimate makeout session. They took a little break from fucking each other for a moment and just get right into some kissing. Bulma takes Shadow's hand and places it onto her ass allowing Shadow to grope her as much as he likes. Shadow takes advantage of it and squeezes that ass cheek nice and tight causing Bulma to jump and squeal from it, feeling Shadow's hand squeezes her butt. Bulma felt herself being melted away into the kiss and both start to get a little aggressive with both Shadow and Bulma kiss hard getting right into it just to show a little bit of their freaky side._

 _Twenty Seventh: Bulma slow drop down to her knees again and uses her breasts to wrap Shadow's cock around it then start to give Shadow another tittyfuck. Bulma kept her seductive look in her eyes with that same lusting smile, she gives Shadow more loving with her tits knowing how much he pleasured her tits and how he suck on them. Bulma return the favor to give Shadow a lot of loving with her tits and massages his hardened length with her tits giving Shadow a long paizuri. Shadow moaned and let loose, he relax to enjoy the titjob. Bulma had Shadow reach his climax minutes after and Shadow splash more of him sperm onto Bulma's face and her breasts coating her with his cum._

 _Twenty Eighth: Bulma and Shadow had enough fun in the shower so they return back to the bed after turning the water off. Shadow had Bulma lying down on her back while he stood on the ground. The ultimate lifeform hold Bulma by her thighs and continues to plow into her insides with his ultimate might again. Bulma continue to moan and she grip the sheets watching Shadow thrusted her and gives her more of his ultimate loving to the scientist. Shadow smirked at Bulma for a bit, he soon start to pick up to go faster and to pump his hardened length into Bulma fast and hard._

 _Twenty Ninth: Shadow lied down with Bulma to her side and he turn her over and went on to put his shaft back inside her vagina and thrusts her again. Shadow smacked her ass while pumping his length into the scientist. Bulma look over her shoulder moaning to Shadow once more. Bulma leans in and kisses Shadow straight on the lips and Shadow returns it and both share another intimate kiss. Shadow even reach his hand over and grasp her breasts and rubs it._

 _Thirtieth: Shadow lie down on his back and takes it easy once again and Bulma is on top of the ultimate lifeform. She bounces and rides her hips on Shadow's lap moaning with her eyes close in a cowgirl position. Her hands pressed down, resting on Shadow's stomach and look over her shoulder and watch how her ass shakes when riding the ultimate lifeform. Bulma bit her bottom lip to maintain her moans but Shadow's rod penetrated her deep hitting the g-spot and he even slaps her ass a couple of times forcing out more moans out from the scientist._

" _MMMMM! OH YEAH!" Bulma moaned._

 _Thirty First: Shadow uses his titanic strength to lift up Bulma and stand up on his feet. Shadow hold her up and licks her vagina and eats her out once more. Bulma look down and stares at Shadow's throbbing cock. With the hungrily look in her eyes, Bulma grabs a handful of Shadow's cock and licked her lips._

" _Come you here you big, fat, delicious cock! I'm going to devour you!" Bulma said and she engulfs Shadow's rod right inside her mouth and bops her back and forth sucking Shadow's rod faster in a rapid pace._

" _Mmm… his cock taste so fucking good! It's even better than Vegeta's." Bulma thought._

 _Thirty Second: Lying down on her stomach, Bulma bit her bottom lips and groaned. Shadow on top behind of Bulma and press down his hands and fucked the scientist harder with intense force. Shadow mischievously smirked when the ultimate lifeform penetrate her insides deep inside going balls deep inside Bulma and showering her with more ultimate pleasure and the loving into Bulma ten times fold. Bulma herself smile at the ecstasy she is in and Shadow continue to make her go crazy and giving her more loving much as possible seeing that Bulma wants more._

 _Thirty Third: Shadow sat on a chair and watch Bulma dance and gives Shadow another lapdance. Bulma go to work when she sway and shakes her hips with her arms up in the air. Staring to the black blur lustfully, Bulma turn around slowly and sexily and begin to shake her ass to make it jiggle for Shadow. Bulma puts down her arms and slides her hands down to her thighs and shakes her ass some more and twerks it, teasing the ultimate lifeform of her performance and to make it sexy._

 _Thirty Fourth: Bulma climbs on top of Shadow again and allow Shadow to touch and caress her body while he is still sitting on a chair. Bulma closed her eyes and wraps her arms around Shadow moaning at his gentle touch. The ultimate lifeform touched the sensitive spots of Bulma's body then caress her breasts then follow by groping them and squeeze them tight to arouse the scientist._

" _Mmmm oh Shadow…" Bulma moaned._

 _Thirty Fifth: Bulma positioned herself in all fours with her face down and her ass up. The ultimate lifeform smirked, continue to dominate the scientist with more of his intense thrusting and he pump his cock faster into Bulma. Bulma buried her face into the sheet with her eyes close and grip the sheets. Shadow knew Bulma loved it and adds a little more power and thrust her rapidly for a couple of seconds before resuming to thrust the scientist hard and deep in a slow pace._

 _Thirty Sixth: Shadow sat with Bulma and he again continue to play with her body and fingers her snatch with two of his fingers insert it right inside and rub the insides. Bulma watched Shadow and moan at the pleasure yet again. Her hand reach over and jerks Shadow off giving him a handjob and feels his hard cock as she strokes it. Bulma now leaking uncontrollably between her inner thighs and her body heating up against from the amount of pleasure she's in that is making her extremely horny._

 _Thirty Seventh: Sitting back to enjoy the show, Bulma take out her toys, using the vibrators to masturbate herself to Shadow and stare into Shadow with those lusting eyes. Shadow smile and admire Bulma, watches the scientist play with herself and eventually rubs her breasts moaning for Shadow. She even finger her snatch right after taking out the vibrators out of her snatch before doing so._

 _Thirty Eighth: Bulma hold up her legs with Shadow joining with her and gets on top and places his hands onto her thighs and continues to demolish her insides with his ultimate might again. Shadow thrusted the blue vixen hard enough that had Bulma screaming in ecstasy. Shadow lean in and stare into Bulma's eyes as he gives it to her once more. Bulma feels the pleasurable moans flow up her spine causing her to scream and squirm to Shadow begging the hedgehog for more._

" _Oh Shadow give it to me!" Bulma shouted._

 _Thirty Ninth: Lifting Bulma up, Shadow pinned the blue vixen against the wall and continues to pound her snatch. Bulma's legs resting onto Shadow's arms, the ultimate lifeform rapidly plow into Bulma twice as hard and stare into her eyes. Bulma slowly roll her eyes and her eyelids were almost close. Shadow grinned watching Bulma moan and seeing her reaction going crazy for the ultimate lifeform. Her moans eventually got loud when Shadow deliver a few powerful thrust into Bulma a couple of seconds after._

 _Fortieth: Bulma lie down on her back with Shadow being on top of her. Bulma squeezes her breasts and moves them back and forth, massaging Shadow's cock with her tits. She look down with a smile, admiring the length as it keeps poking in and out in her cleavage. Bulma then picks up the pace to massage Shadow's penis faster, rubbing the hardened length hard as she can to add twice the pleasure into the ultimate lifeform._

" _ARGH!" Shadow grunted._

" _Like how my titties massage your cock, baby. I know you love it. Come on, give it to me." Bulma cooed._

 _Shadow grunted once more, feeling Bulma's melons massage and the way she smothered his cock drive him over the edge sending him into overdrive. Bulma's breasts felt so good and Shadow couldn't resist. When those minutes are up, Shadow release a huge load of his cum and splash it on Bulma's face and her breasts drenching the scientist with his spunk giving her another treat as a reward of her service._

 _Forty First: Shadow had Bulma face against the wall and her hands is press against it. Bulma look down, moaning like a maniac when the ultimate lifeform rapidly pounded the bricks out of her with his ultimate might once again. Shadow had grab Bulma's waist and demolish her insides making her scream and of course crying out in pleasure with delight. Shadow add more for Bulma when he spanked her ass a couple of times eliciting loud moans out of Bulma that keep him fueled up to give her a lot more loving._

" _AH! AH! AH! AH! OH YES… YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS! HARDER SHADOW, PUNISH ME!" Bulma screamed._

 _Forty Second: Shadow on top of Bulma in a missionary position, he drills his shaft hard and deeper inside of Bulma and pounds her faster like an animal. The ultimate lifeform reach his hands and grasps Bulma's tits then rubs them roughly while he plows into her. Shadow laughed hearing Bulma's squirms gotten loud from the way how Shadow groped her tits and he isn't going to stop playing with her tits so he continue on and pounds her insides harder._

 _Forty Third: Bulma still lie down and Shadow decides to have a little bit more fun with her snatch. That kind of fun is that he wants to eat her out again so Shadow get in position and start to lick Bulma's caverns. Bulma moaned like crazy, she reach down and clutch Shadow's head begging the ultimate lifeform to give her more. Shadow went on to insert his tongue right inside Bulma's snatch and licks her insides there and adds twice the pleasure into the scientist that got Bulma screaming for Shadow._

" _UH! UH! YES! YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS! LICK MY PUSSY SHADOW, EAT ME GOOD!" Bulma shouted._

 _Forty Fourth: Shadow in a missionary position again and pounds her insides again. Bulma wrapped her legs around Shadow and pulls Shadow close with her arms around him and proceed to kiss the black blur straight on the lips. Shadow responds and return the kiss. The ultimate lifeform share another intimate makeout with Bulma while he plows into her insides more and more delivering more loving into the scientist._

 _Forty Fifth: Bulma on top of Shadow once again in a reverse cowgirl. Bulma move her hips faster, slamming her ass cheeks down hard making some thunderous clapping noises for a couple of minutes. Soon after, Shadow wrap his hands around her waist and demolish her pussy, pounding the bricks out of Bulma with his ultimate might shoving his cock faster in a rapid pace sending Bulma into cloud nine. Bulma tilt her head up, her eyes roll backwards to the back of her skull and breathing heavily from the amount of pleasure she's in._

" _AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! FUCK ME SHADOW! FUCK MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Bulma screamed._

 _Forty Sixth: Shadow lie down beside Bulma and lifts her left leg and continues to plow it, pounding her snatch with that mischievous smirk. Bulma moaned in a bumpy tone in her voice. Shadow grab her by the neck and start to get aggressive on Bulma once again. Shadow eventually slap her tits a couple of times just to punish the scientist and it turned on her. Bulma moaned and goes crazy for more from the ultimate lifeform._

 _Forty Seventh: Bulma climbed on top of Shadow and rested her hands on the bed and looks down on him. Knowing what the scientist wanted, Shadow grabs Bulma's tits and starts to massage them roughly before he can proceed to suck on those tits again. Bulma moaned as loud as she can, screaming when Shadow sucked on her jugs. The ultimate lifeform can taste the breastmilk again so he gulps some more down, drinking a little bit more while he suckle the tits. Bulma liked Shadow how he sucks on her tits, all of this attention to her breasts has drove her crazy, sending her into overdrive._

" _Her tits taste more and more delicious each time I suck on them. Even though she's 38 she still some delicious breastmilk." Shadow thought._

 _Forty Eighth: Bulma down on her knees and is seen sucking Shadow's cock once again. However, Shadow now is dominating Bulma and he clutch her head and thrust his cock in and out, thrusts it deep down to her throat. Bulma places her hands onto Shadow's thighs, her eyes bulge wide and the hedgehog face fucking Bulma. Bulma even muffled, trying to endure the punishment from the ultimate lifeform and kept her focus and concentrate on sucking his rod. The ultimate lifeform gritted his teeth feeling more pleasure inside from each and every thrust he shove his shaft down into Bulma which she deepthroat the scientist._

" _Come on, suck that cock!" Shadow demanded._

 _Forty Ninth: Bulma climbs on top of Shadow once again and she rides on the black blur in a cowgirl position once again. With her hips moving faster steadily, Bulma grabs the headboard of the bed so that she can keep it smooth when riding and bounce her hips on Shadow's lap. Shadow reach up and grabs Bulma's breasts and fondles them. Shadow roughly rubs them, groping Bulma's tits adding more of the pleasure. Bulma started to move her hips faster and screaming in pleasure, shouting Shadow's name as Bulma receiving more loving from the ultimate lifeform and how he fondles her tits._

 _Fiftieth: For the big finale and to end the everlasting intimate sex. Shadow had Bulma bend over and in all fours. The ultimate lifeform continue to pound her insides behind, ramming his cock faster with such speed. The black blur can hear Bulma screaming, shouting out in ecstasy. The erotic tone in her voice had motivated him, he kept pounding Bulma's insides with intense force, showing more of his power as the ultimate lifeform. Shadow adds some excitement when Shadow slap Bulma in the ass with extreme force making Bulma scream, squealing in pure ecstasy._

 _The ultimate lifeform grabs her ass nice and tight, Bulma tilt her head up and stare up at the ceiling with a her tongue hanging out. Shadow gives it everything his all, showing all of his might, his power, and his speed making Bulma to climax. They had been going all day and it is around in the evening, around night time. Shadow had been dominating Bulma, their sex had been wild but freaky at the same time. Bulma had been enjoying every moment of with, spending time with the ultimate lifeform knowing it had been through the rest of the day sleeping with Shadow. She wished she can do this with Vegeta but knowing him, he trains every single day to proof to be the strongest warrior there is. Bulma remember Shadow working as an Agent for G.U.N and she respected Shadow a lot because Shadow has a job and working to keep the world safe._

 _As time goes by and Shadow still plowing into Bulma in the doggystyle position, Shadow can feel he's closing in to his limit. He had been pumping in Bulma for hours now and the black blur is about to climax. Shadow slap Bulma's ass a couple more times and take her into overdrive. Bulma screamed one again, this time she let it all out surprises Shadow of this sudden reaction._

" _OH YES! YES! YES! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS! I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! GIVE IT TO ME, SHOVE THAT COCK DEEPER! GIVE ME EVERYTHING YOU GOT SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG! FUCK ME LIKE A PORNSTAR!" Bulma cried in a hoarse tone in her voice._

 _Shadow ram his length, shoving his length deep, hard into Bulma's insides and continuously pounding her caverns for a couple more minutes. Shadow knew its coming, he gave it his all not stopping now. Shadow gritted his teeth, grunting in frustration to hold it in a little longer. No matter how hard Shadow try, he struggle to keep it in and the pleasure is getting too much for the ultimate lifeform. With that being said, Bulma let out one more loud scream from the top of her lungs when suddenly, Shadow cried out of pleasure and ejaculates a second after. The ultimate lifeform finally reach his limit, his shaft shoot his spunk, filled up Bulma's snatch with gobs of Shadow's sperm filled up the insides eliciting one last moan from Bulma as she screamed in ecstasy for the final time as she too climax with Shadow._

" _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS!" Bulma screamed._

 _Bulma's vagina squirted her juices, they overflow and leak out and coated Shadow's cock with her fluids. Soon Shadow's sperm and Bulma's fluids come and mix together as one. Spending seconds of climaxing, Shadow finally pulls away from Bulma's snatch out and she then leaks out his spunk and her fluids and Bulma collapse to the bed._

 _Shadow wasn't done yet, there was one more thing left to do. The ultimate lifeform turned Bulma around and ferociously fap his length a couple of seconds then shoot more of his cum and cover Bulma with his seed. Shadow first splashes it on Bulma's face, second her breasts, third her stomach, fourth her arms, fifth her legs, sixth her crotch, seven her thighs, and last her feet. Shadow had covered Bulma's whole body with her sperm and makes his mark drenching Bulma with his spunk. Shadow even shot a little remainder on her face and breasts a little bit more and Bulma licked her lips._

 _When the sex had ended, Shadow climbs off the bed cover in the beads of sweat. Shadow cool down and then put his clothes and shoes back on and checking the time._

" _It's around nine. We had been going at this for hours now. Still, I'm surprised that Bulma lasted this long." Shadow said._

" _Wow… you really are the ultimate lifeform." Bulma said._

" _Told you. Did you enjoy the sex?" Shadow asked._

" _Did I!? I LOVED it. I had the best time of my life. Thanks for showing me a good time Shadow. I had a wonderful time with you."_

" _Yeah. Me too and thanks for showing me a good time too. I had a lot of fun."_

" _Me too."_

 _Shadow prepare to leave but look over and sees a card. Shadow reach over and it was a card that has Bulma's name. Shadow smirked and decides to take it and begin to take his leave and exits the bedroom. Bulma watched Shadow leave and smile at him before speaking to him._

" _Call me! Let's do this again sometime whenever you're available!" Bulma offered._

 _Shadow look over his shoulder, he nods his head and smile before leaving Bulma to it. Bulma suddenly blacks out from the sheer pleasure and drifted off asleep. She had a satisfying smile on her face and had a wonderful time with the ultimate lifeform hoping she can do this again with Shadow someday._

" _Mmm… Shadow is so… sexy…" Bulma said in her sleep dreaming about the ultimate lifeform._

* * *

 **That's wrap! That's chapter thirty of this story of Shadow's Chaotic Harem. You all guessed it, that's Bulma Briefs from Dragon Ball series having some fun or should I say a LOT of fun with the ultimate lifeform in this chapter. I had a lot of fun making this chapter. I hope all of your Dragon Ball fans and Shadow the Hedgehog fans enjoy the chapter and a Tribute to the Japanese voice who voice Bulma named Hiromi Tsuru. This is my Christmas present to all of you especially to my best friend Aspiring-Creator and I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas. Until then everyone, I will see you all on the next update.**

 **Merry Christmas everybody and Happy New Year! Happy Holidays! Stay safe, stay golden, and have a Wonderful Holidays!**

 **Lil' Soniq out!**


	31. Captain Marvel

Chapter 31: A Night with the Warbird

"So after the sex with Bulma, I let her asleep and take my leave. I didn't want Vegeta to find out knowing he still training and could return any second now. So with that, I let Bulma be and be on my way to head back home after the all-day sex I had with Bulma." Shadow explained.

"Holy crap! You really did show Bulma that you're the ultimate lifeform when it comes to pleasure. She must've gone absolute bananas when you gave it to her right?"

"And by bananas you mean crazy?"

"Yep."

"Then yes, I had made Bulma go crazy and she had begged for more. Bulma hadn't that much fun ever since they got together and got married."

"She must've been craving for some attention for a long while now huh?"

"Yeah. At first I would decide against helping her with her troubles but seeing that how desperate she is, I just couldn't resist. Oh and we also keep in touch. I have been receiving some numerous images of Bulma showing off her outfits and some lingerie."

"Whoa? When did you made her send some pics of herself?"

"Since when I made a compliment that she isn't old in her age. Yes she's thirty eight but she still looks beautiful and it meant a lot to her."

"I'm guessing that's your some what kind of reward for the compliments, right?"

"When you put it that way, yes it is."

Suddenly, the sound of vibration occur inside of Shadow's pocket notifying him there is a text message.

"Excuse me, Sonic." Shadow said excusing himself for a moment.

The ultimate lifeform pulls out his Samsung Galaxy S8 which it is the color black and has his Logo on it as a cover. Shadow unlocked his phone via password and click on the message to see who texted him. Shadow got his answer when he spotted Bulma's name in one the messages so he tap the name to review the message and what Shadow had receive image of Bulma. The scientist had send Shadow a picture of herself wearing a white t-shirt and denim short-shorts that fit well to her curves and lying striking a pose for the picture and took another picture showing herself lying down on the bed flashing the camera with bedroom eyes. Bulma also wrote in her message _: Hey there sexy, I hope everything is ok. Thought you might want a picture of my sexiness to brighten your day. If you want to know, Vegeta still trains every day and I'm feeling lonely. Give me a call sometime if you had some long days at your job and I can promise, I'll make it worth your while. XOXO_.

Shadow smiled, shakes his head and put away his cell phone then return back to his conversation with Sonic who was just playing some music while the two hangout and talk.

"I'm guessing someone send you a message?" Sonic guessed.

"That's right. It was Bulma." Shadow confessed.

"Really? Let me guess, she send you a picture?"

"That she did and wanted me to give her a call if I needed some relief."

"After giving it to her, she must be craving for some more ultimate loving am I right?"

"Hmph."

"Come on, I was just messing with you. No need to be a sour puss."

"Whatever but yeah, she does want more of the ultimate loving."

"Figures. Alright, changing the subject now… so who did you encounter next in your journey or your assignment Shads?"

"Good question. This one is the time I was invited to a party at Avengers Tower."

"You got invited?"

"Yes. Tony Stark send me an invitation to come so I decided to come and to show how sorry I was from being so cold to the avengers after mistaken me of being a villain. This Avenger I had sex with is known other than Carol Danvers aka **Captain Marvel**."

"Hello! You actually slept with Captain Marvel?"

"That's right.

"Holy crap, first Black Widow and now Captain Marvel. You sure are in the zone Shadow."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"It is. So are you going to tell me how this all started once you got invited to a party at Avengers Tower?"

"Certainly. It begin when I arrive to the party and had a good time with a few drinks from here and there…"

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _Shadow had gotten an invitation to a small party at Avengers Tower by Tony Stark. After what happen the last time, the least Shadow can do is attend and to show how sorry for being cold to the Avengers that day. It was a good party and seeing some Avengers attend and join the party with everyone else. Shadow had a few drinks and a little bit to eat since it is a party after all. Shadow find himself having a good time, talking to a few Avengers, answering some questions and share a few laughs. Shadow even took the time to apologize for being cold to the Avengers from the other day which they understood and accepted his apology._

 _Shadow at a bar getting another cocktail and takes a sip of his drink. Black Widow who happen to surprise Shadow by popping out of nowhere next to him and smiled._

" _Oh hello there Black Widow." Shadow greeted._

" _Hey yourself, you enjoying the party?" Black Widow asked._

" _I am actually. I'm having a good time here."_

" _Good. I'm glad to hear it. You know Shadow, we could have some fun again if you're up to it?"_

" _Is that so?"_

 _Black Widow nodded and then leans in to whisper to Shadow's ear._

" _If you're up to get down and dirty, just say the word and we'll head to a private bedroom. I'll be sure to wear my suit just the way you like it." Black Widow whispered in a sultry tone._

 _Black Widow twirl her finger around Shadow's shoulder and takes off to talk with the other Avengers with a drink in hand. Captain America join Shadow at the counter so that he can speak to Shadow about what happen._

" _I see that you're enjoying the party." Captain America assumed._

" _I am. Something on your mind?"_

" _No. Just thought I would like to explain about what happen. I haven't give you all the details about what happen."_

" _Go on."_

" _First, I want to take my time to apologize to you for capturing you before. We didn't mean to get you into trouble and that's our fault and we take full responsibility of our actions. I'm sure Natasha did when she went to go speak to you."_

" _Let me guess: Tony told you about what happen between me and Natasha?"_

" _Yeah you could say that. Natasha was angry at Tony for that and give him a beating that he'll never forget. Anyways, we found the real culprit and the real one is a Skrull. He disguise himself as you that attacked and when we saw you we all thought it was a Skrull and we did our job to bring you down. Still, we're all sorry that we got you into trouble and Tony made it all up by throwing a party and invited you to come party with us."_

" _Oh that's the reason why. Now it all makes sense."_

" _I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive the Avengers from what happen the other day."_

" _It's fine. I'm used to be called a villain after all I am a living weapon created by a scientist to protect the world."_

" _Then we have an understanding?"_

" _I believe we did."_

 _Captain America smile and extend his hand for a handshake. Shadow respond to it and shakes the Captain's hand. Soon, Tony had eavesdrop the whole conversation and look to be a little intoxicated. Shadow then take notice and sees the genius acting like a fool after sipping his drink._

" _Hey… you should know Shadow that Steve here was banging his head against the wall and cursing the Skrull's existence of their shapeshifting abilities. You should see the captain Shadow, he sure was pretty angry." Iron Man said._

 _Feeling embarrassed about this, Captain America suddenly pushes Iron Man over to the couch to have a seat and to relax while he's intoxicated._

" _You should take a seat and chill out Tony. You had too much to drink." Captain America said._

 _Shadow walks away and heads outside to the roof right after Shadow finish up his drink. The ultimate lifeform stare up and admire the beautiful night skies and admire the stars this time of the night. Enjoying the moment of silence, Shadow cross his arms and enjoy some time alone. At first, Shadow would let Black Widow know if they were about to have some fun at a private bedroom but Shadow decide against it so that he can enjoy some peace and quiet._

 _It didn't take long for the silence to break and someone eventually pops out behind Shadow and spotted him watching the skies._

" _Thought I find you up here." A voice exclaimed._

 _Shadow turn to see a blonde woman in a red and blue suit standing beside Shadow with her hands on her hips._

" _Admiring the view?" the woman asked._

" _Captain Marvel, what are you doing up here?" Shadow asked._

" _Looking for you actually. I just saw you heading up to a roof so I thought I'd join you. Thought you might want some company." Captain Marvel responded._

" _Oh… thanks."_

" _Don't mention it. I also came out here to get some time out and reason for that is Tony is acting like a fool cursing himself of his existence and he's having a arm wrestle contest against She-Hulk"_

" _Really?"_

" _Yeah but don't worry about it, nothing happen and Tony didn't break his arm. He's out cold after being wasted so the others help up to the couch to sleep it off._

" _I see. That's good to know. Look, about what happen before, sorry if I was being cold after they freed me."_

" _You don't need to apologize, we all get confused by the Skrulls when fighting them off. When it comes to Skrulls, this happens to at least one member on the team every few years or so."_

" _Oh."_

" _So I hear that you're the ultimate lifeform, created by a scientist and is half alien?"_

" _That's right. I was created by Black Doom, the leader of the alien race called the Black Arms. Black Doom uses his blood to create me. It's how I was created and born to this world and I possess tremendous power."_

" _I never knew you were part alien. Are you an agent of some kind?"_

" _As matter of fact I am, I work with G.U.N to protect the world. I am also a member of a small team called Team Dark. We work together to pull out missions to complete whenever we were order to accomplish our assignments."_

" _Oh yeah? That's great to know. I hear that you're pretty strong. I even heard the time you went up against the Hulk."_

" _I did. One of the biggest fights I've had throughout my battles."_

" _Perhaps you can take me on sometime, I want to see what you got."_

" _We shall see."_

" _*Laugh* I guess we will. I even hear you can go super. Is that true?"_

" _You mean my super then yes, I can. Up to three levels."_

" _What kind of training did you pull off?"_

" _Let's just say that I had some intense training. So you've been in wars huh?"_

" _Yeah. Been into tough battles myself and I sure had plenty fights throughout my career. Even with the Avengers, we pull off through some difficult fights from here and there."_

" _And the time you fought the Kree Empire?"_

" _That too. Boy I sure had tougher battles when I'm fighting the Kree Empire. If you happen to get involve, be sure to be on your guard they can be a pain in the ass at times. Especially Ronan the Accuser."_

" _I'll try to keep that in mind."_

" _Good. Listen Shadow, the real reason why I came up to the roof to find you is because I wanted to ask you something."_

" _Is it personal?"_

" _Yeah."_

" _Ok so let's hear it."_

" _For starters, everyone has made up with you about what happen and the party is a blast. I still wanted to do something special for you that would do wonders for me. You know what I'm saying?"_

" _Ah… I see where this is going by sensing it. Sure, I'll take you up on that offer after all the party is nice but it's somewhat a dull including the day I had. I can surely use the "exercise"."_

" _Now you're speaking my language, what'd you say we get out of here?"_

" _Yeah."_

 _Shadow left with Captain Marvel to a quiet and a private place where they can finally get some privacy at a quieter location._

* * *

 _Moments later, the bedroom…_

 _We see Shadow is pinning against Captain Marvel and both had started kissing. Shadow wrap his hands around Captain Marvel's waist with the heroine wrap her arms around Shadow's neck and pulls him up close so that she can deepen the kiss. Shadow return it without hesitation and started rubbing her body with the use of his hands. Captain Marvel moaned from the touch, feeling Shadow's hands touching her body. All of this touching has made Captain Marvel hot and she begin to lust over the black blur. The ultimate lifeform stop rubbing Captain Marvel body and decides to pull her up close and takes her back off the wall._

 _Shadow run his hands down on Captain Marvel's body, touching the sensitive spots through her suit earning a soft moan from the heroine. Soon, Shadow begin to take a zipper and suddenly, he pulls it down to show Captain Marvel what's she's hiding in there. Captain Marvel has shown her nice cleavage, a pair of nice knockers and she isn't wearing a bra. Shadow had thought that Captain Marvel planned this all out from the start but who is he to judge. The ultimate lifeform begin to take a handful of Carol's breasts and fondles it then leans his head to the other breast which it is the left one and starts suckling on it. This of course had Captain Marvel to moan as Shadow fondle and suck her breasts at the same time._

" _Ngh!" Captain Marvel moaned._

 _Shadow begin to move his hand faster, it start to rub the right breast harder to add in twice the pleasure into the heroine. Captain Marvel feels herself being aroused, all of this pleasure she's receiving from Shadow is making the heroine to get crazy but she kept her cool not wanting to go nuts too early. Shadow then take his attention to ruck on the right breast but this time, he sucks on it harder even use his tongue to twirl it around to lick it good. Captain Marvel's moans started to get a little loud by the second from the way her tone sounded._

 _Captain Marvel never felt any pleasure like this before and it had felt so good. The ultimate lifeform continue to have some fun with Captain Marvel's breasts for only three or four minutes or so before the black blur pulls away and stop sucking on the heroine's tits. Captain Marvel suddenly drop down to her knees and undo Shadow's pants after spotting a bulge inside. Wasting no time, Captain Marvel pulls Shadow's cock out after being held in his pants and with that being said Captain Marvel engulfs it down and starts to suck it performing oral sex on Shadow. Captain Marvel bop her head in a slow but a steadily pace for a minute or two taking every inch deep into her throat before picking up the pace._

 _With the warbird sucking Shadow's cock, the ultimate lifeform started moaning, groaning and so his hand place atop Captain Marvel's head. Shadow even closes his eyes and ease his mind, relax, and allow Captain Marvel work her magic. Captain Marvel started to suck the length hard as she can, adding twice the pleasure into the ultimate lifeform. Captain Marvel didn't take her eyes off of Shadow's rod as she sucks him off, the heroine scooted herself a little close so that she can sucks on it nice and neat just how she wanted. The warbird rested her hands onto Shadow's thighs then takes every inch of Shadow's rod down to her throat and prepares to deepthroat Shadow. This of course send pleasurable waves up the ultimate lifeform making Shadow jump in surprise. The pleasurable waves sends Shadow into overdrive, taking him into cloud nine enjoying the pleasure and how Captain Marvel sucks his shaft. Captain Marvel even move her head side to side to make her fellatio to be more exciting and by that she add some slurping noises to the matter._

" _Ah." Shadow moaned._

 _Captain Marvel pulls away for a moment then jerks it off with her hand causing to make some lewd sounds while doing so. Captain Marvel look up with a smile, seeing Shadow's reaction drove her nuts. The way how Shadow moan fueled her and the lust itself lusting Shadow badly wanting the ultimate lifeform a lot more. Spending a few seconds jerking Shadow off, Captain Marvel resume back to suck Shadow's cock nice and hard and went on to bop her head faster giving Shadow much needed pleasure. Shadow's moans gotten a bit loud, the ecstasy he's in felt like he's in paradise in fact Shadow felt like he's in cloud nine. The ultimate lifeform clutch Captain Marvel's head and suddenly, he gives the heroine some assistance to have Captain Marvel bop her head faster for Shadow and to give him more._

 _Captain Marvel oblige, giving Shadow what he wanted so she went on to give Shadow more pleasure as her fellatio continue for like minutes now. The ultimate lifeform gritted his teeth, trying to hold it within him from the pleasure he's in because of Captain Marvel's wonderful blowjob. The ultimate lifeform bulk up his waist, then start thrusting Captain Marvel back and forth into her mouth while she is still sucking him off. Now Shadow has taken control and soon begin to dominate the heroine until his time is up. The ultimate lifeform gritted teeth, Captain Marvel muffle trying to endure the way how Shadow thrusted her mouth as he face fucks her to the fullest._

" _Mmmmph! MMMMMMMMMMPH!" Captain Marvel muffled._

 _As the fellatio continues, the black blur can feel himself getting close to his limit. Shadow knew he's about to climax, doing everything in his power to hold it in so that he can enjoy Captain Marvel's blowjob a little more. However, the way how Shadow thrusted and pounded Captain Marvel's face he struggle to keep it within him. After a couple of seconds of thrusted Captain Marvel's mouth for more until Shadow reach his limit as his time is finally up. The black blur jiz, his erection ejaculated by shooting his sperm out and filled up her mouth with his spunk. Captain Marvel is caught off guard, she wasn't expecting Shadow to cum soon; if Captain Marvel would've known she would be ready to take his spunk._

 _After seconds of climaxing in Captain Marvel's mouth, Shadow pulls away from Captain Marvel by ejecting his penis out from the heroine's mouth. Captain Marvel open her mouth and shows Shadow's spunk inside then close her mouth and swallow it down to her throat like an energy drink. After having a little "snack", Captain Marvel licked her lips before pulling herself back up on her feet then reach down to rub and massage Shadow's rod as it is still hard._

" _Thanks for a snack, now how about you fuck right now." Captain Marvel suggested._

 _Shadow smirked, he nodded his head in response thinking the same thing. Wasting no time, Shadow begin to rip off a part of Captain Marvel's suit to expose, unveiling the warbird's wet snatch that has already been leaking her fluids ever since they got down and dirty. Not wanting to waste no time, Captain Marvel pulls Shadow to the bed having him to kick his shoes off to get comfortable. Captain Marvel finds herself on her back with Shadow being on top of her. Readying himself while looking down at his shaft and the warbird's crotch, Shadow slowly insert his cock right inside the heroine's vagina and thrusts it right in earning a loud gasp from Captain Marvel. Shadow shoves it right in with intensity eliciting a loud moan from Captain Marvel. Captain Marvel grip the sheets tight taking Shadow's intense thrust biting her lips to maintain her moans. The ultimate lifeform grinned, watches the heroine trying to not show her wild side. That was a big no-no to his part and Shadow here is going to make certain that he has Captain Marvel moaning._

 _So after a slow warmup for a couple of minutes then Shadow begin to pick up the pace when Shadow start to go faster. Captain Marvel's body started to move from the way the black blur pounded her. The heroine can feel Shadow's cock shoving into her snatch hard and deep with a rapid pace, Captain Marvel continue to bite her lip not wanting to show Shadow her wild side at least not yet anyway. Shadow however wouldn't stop, he is persistent determine to make the heroine moan so with that, Shadow increases his intensity in his thrusting, delivering twice the pleasure into the heroine with his ultimate might._

 _To make things erotic to spice things up, Shadow sat up and grab Captain marvel by her waist tight as he can and suddenly, he begin to plow into her insides rapidly showing no mercy to the heroine. Captain Marvel's eyes rolled behind the back of her head. Captain Marvel couldn't take it anymore as Shadow is giving her this twice amount of pleasure into her body and with that, the ultimate lifeform suddenly roughed the heroine up by delivering some powerful thrusting into Captain Marvel. Receiving a couple more from the black hedgehog himself, Captain Marvel then finally unleashed her freaky side and goes bananas. The ultimate lifeform continue to give her more, he rams his cock deep as if he's going balls deep inside of the heroine having Captain Marvel to moan for him._

" _Uh! Uh! AH YES! YES! HARDER, COME ON! FUCK ME!" Captain Marvel cried._

 _The ultimate lifeform went on demolishing her insides with his ultimate lifeform. Captain marvel demanded Shadow to give her more, thrust her hard as he can into the woman and so Shadow oblige and gives the woman what she wants. Shadow's black arms instincts suddenly kicked in and would that, he pounded her insides so far and deep making Captain Marvel to scream, crying out in pure ecstasy. Captain Marvel stare into Shadow's eyes, smiling at him biting her bottom lip as Shadow didn't hold anything back._

 _The black blur went on thrusting Captain Marvel for minutes now as time goes by. Suddenly, Shadow decided to switch positions when the black blur turned Captain Marvel and had her in all fours. Shadow pulled one arm back while his other hand gripped the waist. Captain Marvel started screaming again, she cried out in ecstasy feeling like she's in cloud nine. Shadow deliver third times the pleasure with all of his might, his thrusting increase tremendously when the black blur wanted to give everything he had to her with more intensity. Captain Marvel started howling, her moans filled the entire bedroom with her loud cries and scream from enjoying the sex she's having with the ultimate lifeform._

" _Fuck me baby, fuck my pussy! Give it to me! Come on, harder Shadow!" Captain Marvel screamed._

" _Want it hard huh, very well then I'll give it to you." Shadow retorted._

 _Using a bit of Chaos Energy within him, Shadow suddenly activate Chaos Boost to power up his might and with that, Shadow had increase ten times the power into his thrusting. With that being said, Shadow goes faster, so fast like mach 10 showing Captain Marvel why's he's the ultimate lifeform. Shadow had suddenly let go of Captain Marvel's arm and grip her waist hard. The heroine's body rockied in a rapid pace, Captain Marvel couldn't take much more of this any longer. Never in her life had anyone to pound her this hard and this fast. The heroine's body suddenly collapse down to the bed with her stomach lying down. Shadow didn't bother stopping, in fact, he kept going with a mischievous grin on his face. His crotch slammed against her clothed ass cheeks that had them jiggle from the intensity the ultimate continues to give. Shadow engulfs his right hand with energy then swings his hand and started slapping Captain Marvel's ass to punish her for taunting him and for being a bad girl._

 _Captain Marvel jumped, she look over her shoulder and smiles at him with those lusting eyes. The heroine couldn't help herself, being punished had made her go crazy. Captain Marvel roll her eyes backwards as the black blur goes faster once again and didn't bother to slow down and ease up on the heroine. Captain Marvel gripped the sheets tight with a strong grip, she bit her bottom lips moaning, groaning, and hollering Shadow's name taking everything that the ultimate lifeform has given to her as Shadow continues thrusting for over twenty minutes now. Another minute after, Shadow pulls Captain Marvel again but this time, he pulled her lower body and have her face down and her ass up jutted for him._

 _Shadow continue to plow into her in all fours to resume to punish the heroine for a few more minutes now. Soon, Shadow can feel himself reaching up to his limit realizing that his time is almost up. Shadow pulls his shaft out for a brief moment and turn Captain Marvel around to lie down on her back again. Then Shadow reenters his length back inside and Captail marvel reach and wrapped her arms around Shadow and pulls him closer. Shadow kept going, he thrusted the heroine twice as hard with intense force. To help ease her mind, Shadow kisses Captain Marvel on the lips to calm her down a bit not wanting her to go crazy for him at least not yet._

 _To continue with it, Shadow finally slow down and pumps up his shaft nice and slow allowing Captain marvel to take all of it in. The ultimate lifeform keeps the pace nice and steadily, Captain Marvel moaned while kissing Shadow feeling his cock slowly penetrating every inch of her snatch. Shadow spend the next two minutes pumping his shaft nice and slow until he then starts to goes faster for the big finale._

 _Soon, Captain scream from the top of her lungs after Shadow depart his lips away. Her arms let go of Shadow and spread them wide and spread her legs allowing Shadow to pound her fast and hard and finally, Shadow reaches his limit._

" _Oh god… OH GOD I'M CUMMING! I'm CUMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!" Captain Marvel screamed._

 _Shadow gritted his teeth when he had reach his limit. Shadow's time is finally up and so, he ejaculated for Captain Marvel and shot his spunk inside of her filling her insides with his seed. Captain Marvel screamed one last time as she too reach her limit and her folds squirted juices after all of that thrusting Shadow gave to her and had her climax. It had been a few seconds for Shadow to climax and once those seconds are up, Shadow finally ejects his length out from Captain Marvel's snatch and she leaked out his spunk and her fluids._

 _Once the sex is done and over with, Shadow smile and Captain Marvel soon to return the smile and taks a moment to rest up a bit._

" _Holy crap, you sure gave me a good exercise." Captain Marvel said._

" _I always do my best. Did you enjoy a good fuck?" Shadow asked._

" _You bet I did. One of the best fucks I've gotten. I surely needed that, I think I had enough fun. What do you say we go back and join with the others?"_

" _Yeah. Might as well."_

 _Captain Marvel smile so she climb off the bed and Shadow put away his shaft and zip his pants back up. The black blur put his shoes back and on and walks with Captain Marvel back to the party right after he help fix up her suit so that she would not leave a trail of Shadow and Captain Marvel's love juices down the hallway._

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty One is complete! That's going to be Captain Marvel from the Marvel Universe. Since the Captain Marvel movie is on its way, I wanted to make a chapter to have her in the spotlight to get some action with the ultimate lifeform in this heated chapter. Well, I hope all of you like. Tune in next time to find out who will be the lucky lady to get her turn with the ultimate lifeform. I'll see you all on the next update. Until then everybody, stay safe, stay golden, and Stay Chaotiq and Happy New Year!**

 **Lil' Soniq out!**


	32. Ember McLain

Chapter 32: Rocking with the Ghost

"So after the sex I had with Captain Marvel, we decided to return back to the party to enjoy it more. I even signal Black Widow that we can have some fun so we got ourselves a private bedroom and continue where we left off." Shadow explained concluding another tale of his encounter.

"I'll say, did she kept her suit like she promised?" Sonic asked.

"Most definitely. I gave her a nice reward while servicing me. I could've sworn that I made her black out after giving it to her that much. Anywho, Black Widow can be quite a screamer when it comes to sex."

"I'm quite sure she is. So did you had a relationship with Black Widow by any chance after you two got together?"

"Not exactly but I was thinking about it. I wasn't ready to start a relationship again since I've been having relationship issues."

"But you did dated Jinx?"

"Yeah that's true but that was different."

"Ok then, I won't push you further more with the details. So let's get to the next girl you slept with shall we?"

"Yeah."

"So who's the lucky lady?"

"Here is an interesting one, I happen to sleep with a ghost."

"A ghost?"

"Yes. I take it that you're friends with Danny Phantom?"

"Yeah. As matter of fact I am, there was that one time I help Danny beat the crap out of Vlad Plasmius that day when he was about to take down Danny. That's how we became good friends and we stay in touch. Speaking of which, I'm curious what ghost did you slept with and is she hot?"

"Yes. Those ghost I ran into and stopped is extremely attractive. I even have a thing for rocker girls and this one I slept with is **Ember McLain**."

"Whoa! I did not see that one coming. I remember seeing a picture of Ember McLain when she was a big star until I find out that she's a ghost. Also, Danny told me the whole story of how he stopped her. Anyways, how the hell did you get the chance to sleep with a hot ghost such as Ember? From what I've heard, she's dating the ghost hunter name Skulker."

"I know. She told me."

"Really now? I'm really wanting to know about this story. Come on, give me the details, how did this happen?"

"Great question, it all started back when around night time, I was on break from completing more assignments from G.U.N, I was in around Amity Park that night when I sense something weird is going on…"

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _After all of the accomplishments he had with G.U.N after successfully completing his assignments, Shadow finally can get a break and away from his ex-girlfriend knowing that he did not want to deal with her. No matter how many times Rouge wanted to talk to Shadow, the ultimate lifeform ignore her. He only speak to her is when they're on a mission together as Team Dark. Shadow decided to check out a town called Amity Park. Shadow had heard some interesting things about the town and decides to go check out and maybe get some relaxation there without any violence involved. The ultimate lifeform right now at a local store and purchasing a bottle of soda to drink and leaning against his bike to relax and mind his business._

 _However, things got a little weird when suddenly, he sees a bunch of high schoolers running and it appears that they're heading to a music store from a few miles away._

" _What the hell is going on here?" Shadow wondered._

 _Shadow's Chaos Sense activated when there is a fight going on over at the music store. At first, Shadow would not get in the middle of it and just walk away but his instincts speak otherwise. Shadow could not allow any civilian to get hurt. If Shadow would walk away right now, he would break that promise he made to Maria. Following his heart and Maria's promise, the ultimate lifeform had went to go see what's going on. Shadow teleported to Bucky's Mega Music Store, once he's inside he only sees Sonic's good friend: Danny Fenton also known as Danny Phantom the ghost kid defending the town from ghost attacks. There he sees the ghost kid battling a woman who appears to be a rocker and looks like a rock star performing around the world with incredible rock music._

 _What the black blur see is a pale-white hard-rocking siren-like teenage ghost girl who feeds off the idol worship of other teenagers. Her appearance, songs, and character in general portray her as a ghostly embodiment of teenage rebellion and disobedience to authority figures. The ghost has long, flaming, teal hair pulled back into a ponytail at the top of her head, two locks of hair framing her face (resembling a sharp-angled "M"), and light purple lipstick. She can control the temperature of her hair in order for it to be hot enough to use as an attack or cool enough to wear hats and can even control if it looks like fire or real hair. Like some other ghosts, her eyes are green. Her clothing is attractive and appealing in nature, consisting of a black choker around her neck, a black one-shouldered crop-top, one long glove that covers most of her right arm, and one black bracelet on her left arm. She also wears a pair of what appear to be leather pants with a silver belt and skull boots._

 _The fight begin to take place up in the rooftop of the store while the crowd begin to chant the ghost's name. Shadow wondered what is going on and why the people are cheering for the name Ember. That's what got him, Shadow notice some posters and the billboard seeing Ember on them and that's the same ghost that appears fighting Danny Phantom. Now it all make sense to Shadow now and the ghost is the enemy here. The black blur joins up the fight up top to help out Danny Phantom. Once he's at the rooftop of the building, Shadow then spotted the ghost kid fighting Ember and she appears to be overpowering the hero and toss him sending him crashing to her giant standee on the roof and it comes down crashing to the ground. After witnessing the power from the rocker ghost, Shadow look and notice the crowd still chanting Ember's name._

" _They kept chanting her name for some reason? Could it be that she must've put them in some kind of spell?" Shadow thought._

 _Shadow's thoughts were briefly interrupted when spotting a goth girl helping out her friend to stop Ember._

" _I can't have you two dipsticks ruining my show. I just need to keep you occupy for eight hours for my concert to go worldwide." Ember said._

 _Readying her guitar, Ember set another tone as in setting up another type of spell that would occupy Danny and the goth girl together._

" _Why don't you two lovebirds have some fun together?" Ember continue and played her guitar and creates a shockwave performing a love spell._

 _This wasn't looking good for the both of them and it sure means trouble. Shadow knew he had to do something before both teenagers are affected by the spell itself. Without hesitation, Shadow teleported in front of Danny and grabs him by the arm and grabs the goth girl and shouted these two famous words:_

" _Chaos Control!" Shadow shouted._

 _Using the ability with the use of his Chaos Energy, Shadow teleported the teenagers out of sight and away to a secluded area for their safety. The trio had reappear in an alleyway and the black blur let go of the teenagers._

" _You guys should be safe here." Shadow stated._

" _Holy crap! You're Shadow the Hedgehog aren't you? I've heard so much about you." The goth girl pointed out._

" _Yeah that's me and I take it that your friends with the ghost kid?"_

" _Yeah she is. Her name is Sam and I'm Danny and you probably figure out I'm Danny Phantom." Danny assumed._

" _I did. I can tell by the similarities. So that was Ember and she's a ghost?"_

" _Yeah. It looks like she has some kind of spell that's mind controlling the crowd to chant her name. The more chants she gets, she gets stronger."_

" _I've notice. It appears that she'll have the whole world chanting her name when her concert goes live right?"_

" _Yeah. But we don't know how we can break the spell and thanks for saving us from Ember's spell before it can hit any of us." Sam thanked._

" _Don't mention it. So what's the deal with this Ember chick?"_

" _Well she's been escaping quite a few times from the Ghost Zone."_

" _The Ghost Zone?"_

" _That's where the ghost come from and we send them back once we capture them. They sometimes have a way to get out of the Ghost Zone." Danny explained._

" _Great. Just when I heard some interesting things about this town and now ghost lurking around these parts. You guys sure have a reputation here."_

" _Yeah. You'll earn to get used to it." Sam shrugged._

" _So what can we do to stop Ember before everyone chants her name worldwide and is there a way to break the spell?"_

" _Well basically we stop her a few times and basically she's been running out of ideas but plans to take the world with her spell having the crowd to chant her name to make her powerful if not invincible. There is one thing and the only way to break the spell to get the crowd to stop chanting her name." Danny answered._

" _And what's that?"_

" _By getting someone that stinks at singing to break the spell or better than Ember at singing."_

" _And we can't go with that plan since Tucker is at home with a bad cold and there is nothing we can do about it. Unless…"_

" _What are you suggesting Danny?" Sam asked._

" _We have Shadow to break the spell."_

" _What? Me performing on stage?" Shadow stated._

" _That's right. It's the only way to stop Ember."_

" _No way, I'm not making a fool of myself. I refuse to participate."_

" _Come on Shadow, you have to and we can't stop Ember without Tucker."_

" _It's a waste of time. I'm not doing it, do it yourselves."_

 _Shadow prepare to leave until Danny stopped him and so did Sam, they really needed Shadow for this and try to coax with the ultimate lifeform to do it._

" _Shadow please, you can't let Ember dominate the world. She'll be invincible if Ember completes her plot. You know it in your heart that you can't let that happen." Danny pleaded._

" _Grr… you have a point. I can't believe I'm doing this but alright, I'll help break the spell by performing. If it doesn't work, then you'll face the wrath of the ultimate lifeform. Understand?"_

 _Danny and Sam nodded repeatedly understanding Shadow and not want to get into his bad side. With that being said, Shadow then teleports to the concert. It didn't take Shadow that long to get there which he arrive within seconds and Ember and the band is seen preparing to perform. Shadow spotted the ghost which he had appeared out of nowhere. Judging by Shadow's appearance, Ember was not expecting Shadow to appear at all and somewhat feels herself being attracted to the ultimate lifeform. Despite of having a boyfriend who is a hunter that hunts ghosts._

" _Whoa! Knowing I have a boyfriend but damn, he's hot." Ember thought._

 _Shaking her head in awe to get back to reality, she then begin to cut to the chase wondering why Shadow is here._

" _Alright dipstick, why are you here? To stop me?" Ember asked._

" _I am in fact how about a competition." Shadow requested._

" _What competition?"_

" _What do you say we have a battle of the bands to see whose better?"_

" _Battle of the bands? You singing? Hahahahahahahahaaaaa! You got to be kidding me, right?"_

" _Unfortunately, I'm not. I'm serious here."_

" _Whoa… you really are serious. You want to challenge me?"_

" _That's what I said."_

" _Okay babypop, if you're willingly to go out there and embarrass yourself then I'll give you the full audience. I know for a fact that horrible singing won't break them out on this one this time. Besides, you won't be twice as better than I am."_

" _I'll take that chance."_

" _*Laugh* Good luck."_

 _Shadow glared at the ghost but turn away, he got the equipment and prepare to setup for the concert along with the band. The crowd had started to get ready after getting their seats for the live concert that is going to be live worldwide. The ultimate lifeform can see that everyone has attended to the concert to watch a performance and expecting to have some fun. Shadow knew what he had to do, he still didn't like to make a fool out of himself but what choice does he has. He had to stop a ghost from plotting world domination with her powers and hypnotize everyone into her slaves. The better way to stop and break the spell is by besting Ember and perform better than her. Shadow did not want to do this but he had to, it was the only way so with that the ultimate lifeform wanted to get this over with and fast._

 _Once the equipment is done, Shadow double check everything and it appears to be ok. With the double checking is complete, Shadow then gets in position and the band ready to play. Ember at backstage just watching in amusement, laughing to herself, mocking Shadow knowing that his performance is going to be horrible just like how she can imagine it._

" _This is going to be good. Good for laughing." Ember said._

 _With the crowd got settled, Shadow nodded the band and so with that, the band begin to play as the guitar the awesome sound to get the tone and the mood nice and running. This surprise the crowd with the guitar playing. The ultimate lifeform bop his head, letting the rhythm and the guitar sound gives him the juice he needed showing his love for rock. One of the band members start to do a little guitar solo to start things off at first for a few seconds then the band suddenly begin to play and jam with their hearts out. Shadow had his eyes close to suck it all in then suddenly, he start to smirk and begin perform and sing to the song._

* * *

 _Sonic's Residence…_

"Wait a minute! Wait a freaking minute here! You meant to tell me that you perform your badass theme song for the audience at Amity Park while you had the competition against Ember McLain?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. I did that just to get that over with and I did not want to make a fool of myself. I didn't want to but I had to do what it needed to be done. Plus it was Danny's suggestion to perform my theme song." Shadow retorted.

"Oh man, I'm sorry to interrupt. It just surprised me, that's all."

"It's fine."

"So anyways, continue with your story where the part you were performing."

"Thank you, now back to my story…"

* * *

 _Back to the Flashback, the concert…_

 _Shadow and the band perform with the band playing and rocking hard with their hearts out perform the theme song for the ultimate lifeform. And so, Shadow then begin to sing as the performance just started and to give the crowd a good show._

 _I see no, hear no evil_

 _Black writing on the wall_

 _Unleashed a million faces_

 _And one by one they fall_

 _Black-hearted evil_

 _Brave-hearted hero_

 _I am all, I am all, I am_

 _I... I... I... I am!_

 _Here we go, buddy_

 _Here we go, buddy_

 _Here we go_

 _Here we go, buddy_

 _Here we go_

 _Go ahead and try to see through me_

 _Do it if you dare (dare!)_

 _One step forward, two steps back_

 _I'm here (One step forward, two steps back)_

 _Do it... do it... do it... DO IT!_

 _Ember watching Shadow sing and perform is a shocking one. Never in her life to see someone and the band to perform giving it their all with the band playing their hearts out._

 _Can you see all of me?_

 _Walk into my mystery_

 _Step inside and hold on for dear life_

 _Do you remember me?_

 _Capture you or set you free_

 _I am all, I am all of me_

 _(I am, I am all of me!)_

 _I am... I am, I'm all of me_

 _I am... I am, I'm all of me_

 _I am... I am, I'm all of me_

 _(Here we go)_

 _I see and feel the evil_

 _My hands will crush 'em all_

 _You think you have the answers_

 _I'll laugh and watch you fall_

 _Black-hearted evil_

 _Brave-hearted hero_

 _I am all, I am all, I am_

 _I... I... I... I am!_

 _Here we go, buddy_

 _Here we go, buddy_

 _Here we go_

 _Here we go, buddy_

 _Here we go_

 _Go ahead and try to see through me_

 _Do it if you dare (dare!)_

 _One step forward two steps back_

 _I'm here (One step forward, two steps back)_

 _Do it... do it... do it... DO IT!_

 _The crowd begin to show the rock on signs and bopping their heads and singing the lyrics with Shadow. Ember stare at the crowd in awe, she could not believe her eyes seeing the crowd bopping their heads and jumping with the crowd making some noise and chanting Shadow's name._

" _What? They're liking him and the song?" Ember pondered._

 _Can you see all of me?_

 _Walk into my mystery_

 _Step inside and hold on for dear life_

 _Do you remember me?_

 _Capture you or set you free_

 _I am all, I am all of me_

 _(I am, I am all of me)_

 _I am... I am, I'm all of me_

 _I am... I am, I'm all of me_

 _I am... I am, I'm all of me_

 _(Here we go)_

 _I am..._

 _I am everyone, everywhere_

 _Anyhow, any way, any will, any day_

 _I am..._

 _I am everyone, everywhere_

 _Anyhow, any way, any will, any day_

 _I am! I am! I am!_

 _I am! I am! I am!_

 _I am!_

 _Do it... do it... do it... DO IT!_

 _Can you see all of me?_

 _Walk into my mystery_

 _Step inside and hold on for dear life_

 _Do you remember me?_

 _Capture you or set you free_

 _I am all, I am all of me_

 _(I am, I am all of me!)_

 _The crowd joins with Shadow for the last part repeating the lyrics with Shadow to the end. Ember herself finds herself joining in and repeat the lyrics with the ultimate lifeform with a smile slowly form on her face._

 _I am... I am, I'm all of me_

 _I am... I am, I'm all of me_

 _I am... I am, I'm all of me_

 _I am... I am, I'm all of me_

 _I am, I am, I'm all of me!_

 _(Here we go)_

 _I am, I am all of me..._

 _The band slowly end with some instrumentals with Shadow had finish with his lyrics let the band to finish it off. The crowd then started cheering, applauding the ultimate lifeform and the band for their wonderful performance. They never seen a great performance like that but it was entertaining if not exciting. Ember did not take her eyes from Shadow, after she had watched Shadow perform she really felt attractive to Shadow in fact, the rocker ghost had been so enthralled by the ultimate lifeform as for her love of rock. All of that had override any and all of the malice she once had for Shadow from before._

 _All of sudden, Ember can feel her powers slipping away, the spell is broken and no one can chant her name no longer. Realizing this and realizing her lust for Shadow, Ember had to do something before that chance slip away. Without hesitation, the rocker ghost charge Shadow in a brief run and grabbed onto Shadow. Before Shadow can do anything, Ember use her powers to transport Shadow and herself to a different location or a different place in a swirl blue whirlwind of flames._

* * *

 _Ember's Room, Ghost Zone…_

 _The swirl whirlwind of flames appeared in a room which it looks like a bedroom to be précised. There are posters of rock, the bands, posters of KISS, AC-DC, and some autographed t-shirts. The room is also black with blue flames design onto it, a single bed in the far right corner and a wardrobe and a mirror. Shadow look around the place realizing that he's not at the stage anymore. The ultimate lifeform look to Ember who appear to be searching around for someone._

" _Looks like Skulker is nowhere to be seen. Thank goodness since he's out on a job." Ember stated._

" _I don't like the fact of being kidnapped." Shadow exclaimed._

" _Like I care but anyways, when did you learn how to sing and perform like that? You were amazing."_

" _I just happen to listen to a lot of rock which it is my favorite genre so I did pick up a few of the vocal tricks."_

" _Whoa. That's awesome. You know Shadow, while in the Ghost Zone I was working, practicing on that song you sang back at the concert in secret. After seeing your face, well, I didn't want to give my boyfriend Skulker who happens to be the hunter any ideas that I was lusting for you. Even crushing on you since well… you know… I like bad boys and you on the other hand the bad ass."_

" _Duly noted."_

 _Shadow notice a bed behind him and look around the place, checking out Ember's room. Ember watched Shadow examined the room nodding his head, liking what he's seeing._

" _You like?" Ember asked._

" _Yeah. You got a cozy place I'll give you that. It sure shows you how much you love rock."_

" _Really? Thanks."_

 _Ember begin to blush at Shadow's compliments and couldn't help herself but to giggle at Shadow. Shadow examine the room a bed and check out the bed for a couple of seconds before turning back to Ember._

" _You said you were lusting me, right?" Shadow questioned._

" _Yeah. That's what I said." Ember admitted._

 _"Well then, what changed?"_

" _Well… um… er… you see… uh…"_

 _Ember blushing madly at first, tripping over some words trying to find any to give the black blur a response. Ember then takes a deep breath, getting herself together before she can properly speak and give Shadow the response he's looking for._

" _After performing back there, for what you did giving the crowd one hell of a performance Shadow you had tapped into my love for rock music. You really blew me away of how awesome you perform and how amazing you gave the crowd what they wanted and it turned me on just seeing you out there singing. I wanted to… as you can say repay you and by repaying you is by rocking your world." Ember confessed._

 _Shadow start to give it some thought about it first. He didn't know what to do if he would accept or deny it. What he also thought is that he remember he has some duties he needed to complete and cannot afford to waste any time fooling around knowing how serious he is when it comes to his assignments from G.U.N. However, Shadow did give it some consideration after checking the rocker ghost out. Ember smile and kept staring at Shadow when he eyed on her, ogling at her as he checks her out. Shadow notice how hot she look and remember that he had a thing for goth girls. It could be a nice reward for him._

 _Ember notice Shadow is having some concerns and having second thoughts about all of this. She had thought that Shadow would decline and leave the room and return back to the surface. To sweeten the deal, before Shadow can say anything, Ember draws herself closer to the ultimate lifeform then reach her hand over to Shadow's crotch and gently grabs it then starts to rub it then Ember gives Shadow a seductive smirk and whispers to his ears in a soft but a sultry tone of her voice._

" _I can totally make it worth your while, Shadow." Ember whispered before nibbling on his ear._

 _Thinking about this a little bit more with Ember still rubbing his crotch hoping to change his mind. Shadow begin to think that this wouldn't hurt and it would be fun banging a ghost. Making his decision, Shadow then finally gives Ember the answer she's been looking for._

" _Oh to hell with it." Shadow remarked giving Ember his answer._

 _Ember kept her smirk and Shadow then hold her by the chin to lift up her head and Ember then leans in to kiss Shadow right on the lips wrapping her arm around him. Shadow wrapped his arm around Ember's waist and pulls her close and closes his eyes so that the two can engage in a heated liplock. Shadow had slammed his hands right onto Ember's ample ass by smacking it before he can palm it. Ember deepen the kiss after having her ass smacked which excites her. Now the ghost is getting horny by the second and desperately crave for the ultimate lifeform. Ember slides down her hand and run it over Shadow's torso all the way down to his crotch. Once her hand reaches its destination, Ember starts to rub it again for a couple of seconds before she gently grasps it._

 _Shadow return the favor by squeezing her ass nice and tight earning a loud squeal from the rocker ghost. Ember soon gently pushes Shadow by pressing her body against his and pins him against the wall. The pair suddenly start to kiss hard, getting freaky with each other as their bodies are losing control. Both Shadow and Ember's mind quickly takeover by the lust, their minds and their bodies know what they want. They couldn't resist it so they let it all sink it to this very moment. They kept kissing showing their freaky sides with one another, both engage in a heated tongue wrestle and one of them try to overpower one another for dominance. For Ember, it was very easy for her when she surprises Shadow by enters her tongue right inside Shadow's mouth and start rolling it around almost had the tongue down to his throat._

 _This had caught Shadow off guard at first but felt himself being melted away in this heated kiss so the ultimate lifeform did not want to ruin it so he continue to kiss Ember. With the kiss continue on, Ember remember she hadn't had any fun for a little while now. Her boyfriend who's a ghost hunter is out hunting and never had any time to spend time with the rocker ghost. Ember forget about her boyfriend and focus on what's in front and that is having long and hardcore sex with the ultimate lifeform here._

 _The heated kiss lasted for over ten minutes now, both Shadow and Ember didn't bother stop kissing as well as getting freaky with each other. Ember soon had Shadow's other hand and place it onto her ass allowing him to do whatever he likes to her. Shadow oblige by squeezing both of Ember's clothed ass cheeks through her leather pants. This of course had Ember moaned and once again deepen her kiss with the ultimate lifeform. Shadow notice that Ember wanted him to touch her more, the black blur deliver a hard feral slap to her ass causing her to jump with excitement._

 _Ember couldn't take it anymore as the teasing, the way how Shadow groped her ass is driving her crazy. Spending another minute kissing the black blur, Ember finally pulls away from the kiss by departing her lips away from Shadow's lips so that she can regain some oxygen. Taking a few seconds regain some air, Ember lean in and kiss Shadow on the cheek a couple of times then proceed to squat down then takes her attention to Shadow's bulge. After getting it hard and ready from rubbing it a couple of times, Ember proceed to undo Shadow's pants with the hungrily look in her eyes. Shadow can tell that the rocker ghost wanted some of the ultimate loving and wanted sex. It didn't take Ember to undo Shadow's pants and pulls out his erection. Gazing upon its size, Ember licked her lips in a lusting manner before she can jerks it off, pleasuring the black blur by fapping it for a nice little warm up._

" _Mmm this cock looks tasty. Do you mind if I have a taste of this delicious cock?" Ember asked licking her lips._

" _Be my guest, suck my cock." Shadow ordered._

" _With pleasure, babypop."_

 _Ember leans in and sticks her tongue out and started to lick it from bottom to top then stop by the mushroom shape head of Shadow's penis and twirls her tongue around in circles before making a pop noise when she pulls away from Shadow's cock. Ember went on jerks Shadow off a couple of times then leans in licks it again a couple of times to get it nice and wet. Shadow grit his teeth, he softly groan when Ember licked his rod. Finally, getting it nice and wet, Ember engulfs the rod right in her mouth and takes it hallway through then proceed to bop her head._

" _Ah…" Shadow moaned._

 _Ember look up and giggled, the rocker ghost then proceed to suck Shadow's penis and perform her fellatio. Ember let out a soft moan after tasting his flesh, wrapping her hand around the length and started to jerk him off a couple more times to add twice the pleasure along the arousal into the black blur. Shadow close his eyes, losing up his muscles and just relax and clear his mind. Ember work her magic and Shadow then allow Ember to do all the work. Ember start to make the sound of slurping when she move her head fast, she didn't take her eyes off from the length as she's in focus mode. The rocker ghost started suck the length hard to increase the pleasure for Shadow._

" _Mmmm. Mmmmmmmmmph!" Ember muffled._

 _Shadow form a small smile crept on his face, his eyes open and he stare down at the rocker ghost. Ember finally take her eyes off of Shadow's rod and stare at the ultimate lifeform realizing that he's watching him work her magic. To impress Shadow more, Ember showcases Shadow a slutty look and sucking him off with such vulgar. Ember adds a little more pleasure on the table when she jacked Shadow off ferociously, performing a sloppy handjob as she work her magic with her mouth moaning at the taste of his flesh. Ember stop for a brief moment to twirl her tongue around the tip, savor it erotically as the rocker ghost couldn't get enough of the ultimate lifeform._

 _As Ember continue to devour Shadow's erection until suddenly, Ember begin to turn it up a notch when she takes every inch of his shaft down to her throat and lets it sit there as she's deepthroating it. The ultimate lifeform suddenly cursed, he groaned almost crying out of pleasure. It was just too good for the black blur and Shadow couldn't get enough of it. Ember once again start making slurping noises, showing Shadow how a slut she can be while giving head. The ultimate lifeform close his eyelids again and keep his eyes close for the time being and just take it easy. Ember couldn't keep her eyes off of the black blur as she is so fixated to the ultimate lifeform. Shadow's cock remain inside deep in Ember's throat for about a few seconds now almost a whole minute. Ember let it sit there all the way through for the whole minute then finally she pulls away, gasping for air after holding her breath._

 _Taking a few seconds of gaining some oxygen, Ember resumes to suck the length and this time she bops her head faster to devour it. Ember savor every taste and every length making Shadow going crazy. Soon, Ember begin to pull down Shadow's pants right after she undo the button to pull it down to his ankles. Once that's done, Ember then begin to suckle Shadow's balls, suckling it nice and hard adding third times to pleasure that sends the ultimate lifeform into ecstasy. Ember wrap her hand around Shadow's cock, grasping it then she jerks him off rapidly making some lewd sounds while at it. Ember hadn't taken her eyes off of Shadow, the way how he moaned, crying out in pleasure even adding a few curse words to go along with it. It turned the ghost on, Ember had been leaking her wet juices between her inner thighs that dampen her panties. After sucking Shadow's cock for like minutes now had turned her on greatly._

 _Ember couldn't control herself any longer, she couldn't wait any longer and she wanted the ultimate lifeform to take her down and dominate her body here and now. Shadow open his eyes a couple of minutes later, the black blur then grab and clutch Ember's head and start to pound her mouth and throat and face fucking Ember. Ember stop her tracks and look up staring at the hedgehog with those lusting eyes. The ghost started to moan, her other hand slowly reach down over to her crotch. Ember slides her hands inside her panties and reach over to her wet leaking folds and inserts two of her fingers and starts fingering herself._

" _Mmmmmmph *Slurp* mmmmmmmmm…" Ember moaned._

 _Shadow pick up the pace a few seconds after, the black blur's Black Arms instincts had kicked right in and his mind and body had taken over. Shadow gritted his teeth, he push down his cock faster with aggression, he roughly dominate Ember's mouth and throat as the face fucking continues for the time being. Shadow hadn't given Ember some time to catch her breath, she carelessly try to hold her breath a little longer allowing Shadow to pound her throat with her sucking him off hard. Shadow even created a bulge in Ember's throat each and every second when he pushes his cock down deep further more._

 _The ultimate lifeform can feel himself getting close to his limit realizing that his time is almost up. Shadow can feel his balls getting heavier and his penis throbbing, twitching as he's about to let loose. With that being said, Shadow didn't stop, he kept thrusting and fucking the shit out of Ember's mouth for another minute or two just to hold it in a little longer._

 _When that minute is up, Shadow pulls his erection out of Ember's mouth so she can finally gasp for some air. Taking a deep breath to regain oxygen, Ember looks up watching Shadow as he jerks himself off a couple of times making some lewd sounds when he faps to the ghost. After those seconds are up, the ultimate lifeform finally reach his limit and his erection had begun to spurt his semen out that covered Ember's face with his cum. Ember opened her mouth to get a better taste, showing her slutty look as the ultimate lifeform drench her face with his seed. Ember let out a soft, satisfying moan while being covered in Shadow's cum._

 _After unloading a last bit of cum on Ember's face, the rocker ghost licked her lips and pulls her fingers out of her snatch and out of her pants then licks the juices off from her fingers. The ghost moaned at the taste with a smile, she even wipe off the cum off of her face to lick it off tasting Shadow's sperm. The ultimate lifeform watches Ember, showing her freaky side licking her fingers off before staring at the hedgehog with those lusting, bedroom eyes._

" _That was delicious, thanks for a nice little snack babypop." Ember thanked._

" _Yeah you're welcome." Shadow responded with a smirk._

" _I hope you're not done yet, baby. Now it's your turn to pleasure me."_

" _*Chuckle* Took the words right out of my mouth."_

 _Ember giggled and the hedgehog help her up to her feet. Afterwards, Shadow pulled Ember close and reach his hand down to touch her firm ass through her tight leather pants. The black blur begin ravaging Ember's body with his hands, touching every feature of the ghost that had her moaning from the arousal. Ember bit her bottom lip from the hedgehog's touch, she look over her shoulder and wraps her arms around Shadow. Ember stare down watching Shadow's hand ravaging her ass, the black blur deliver a hard feral slap to her ass earning himself a loud moan from the rocker ghost. Shadow knew that Ember is craving him hardly and the look in her eyes she's desperate for some action._

 _To make her crazy and pleading him to give it to her, Shadow turned around and wraps his hands around Ember and started to touch her breast. Ember closed her eyes shut, tilting her head as Shadow kiss her by the neck and roam his hands around her body to touch the sensitive spots and every features of the rocker ghost._

" _Uh… oh Shadow…" Ember moaned._

 _Shadow chuckle to himself, he like hearing the erotic tone of a woman's voice. The black blur roll her tongue around Ember's neck savoring her flesh. He had admit, Ember tasted good but he wanted more of her. Ember started grinding against Shadow, her ass pressing against her crotch to tease the ultimate lifeform. Ember started to circle her hips around, her hands reach up and wrap around Shadow's neck getting a little freaky with the ultimate lifeform as their minds are so drawn together and both didn't want to stop so they kept going._

 _Afterwards, Ember turn herself around and pressed her lips against Shadow's lips to share another heated kiss. The ultimate lifeform slide down his hands and grasps onto Ember's ass tightly that cause the rocker ghost to squeal. Shadow then uses his strength to lift up Ember off of her feet and carries her over to the bed while the pair continue kissing. Shadow sets Ember down on the bed on her back and she spread her legs nice and wide readying herself for the ultimate lifeform. Shadow kick off his shoes so that he can get comfortable._

 _Once Shadow had made himself at home, the ultimate lifeform turned Ember around then got her in all fours right when he pulls her close with her face down and her ass out. Ember then look over her shoulder with a seductive smile, she licked her lips and wiggles her booty, shaking it back and forth turning Shadow on the way she dance._

" _Come on big boy, show me what you got?" Ember cooed._

 _The black blur answer back with another hard feral slap to the ass earning a loud squeal from the rocker ghost. After that, Shadow places his hard erected penis and places it between Ember's clothed ass cheeks then he grabs that ass tight and moves his waist to thrust it. Ember felt Shadow humping against her ass, she look and smile watching Shadow thrusted his cock between them, the rocker ghost smile at the ultimate lifeform as Shadow initiate a buttjob, Eber begin to hot dogging the black blur getting him to move is waist faster not to waste any time._

" _Ooooooooh yeah baby, that's the spot. Come on, teach my ass a lesson." Ember moaned._

 _The black blur slap Ember's ass lightly before he thrusts his shaft harder. The rocker ghost watches Shadow with amusement, the rocker ghost became impress of the hedgehog's strength and stamina when Shadow continue like this and didn't bother thrusting himself hard. Shadow can feel the warmth of Ember's clothed ass cheek massage his rod, the pleasure got to Shadow that it had his instincts really craving for the rocker ghost now._

 _With that being said, Shadow picks up the pace to go faster in rapid speed. His hands slide down wrapping around the waist to hold her nice and tight. Ember did not take her eyes off of Shadow, she looks down watching Shadow's dick rubbing between her clothed ass cheeks twice as hard from before. Ember can feel herself being aroused by this sudden action, she had never done this with her boyfriend before so that was the first for the rocker ghost._

" _Shit! Ember you got a great ass." Shadow groaned._

" _I'm happy you love it. Come on, thrust my ass harder. Give it to me." Ember moaned._

 _Shadow's teeth grit, the incredible amount of pleasure he's in had driven him nuts. Ember moaned from being aroused by it with her eyes close. A second after, the ultimate lifeform once again deliver another light smack to Ember's butt that had her moaning. Ember look over her shoulder and the black blur stop for a moment and the rocker ghost move her hips and massage Shadow's cock with her ass for a couple of seconds._

 _Ember giggled, her eyes so fixated over Shadow while moving her hips to service Shadow with her butt. Ember had rock Shadow's work with her assjob, this went on for a few minutes now and Shadow is on the urge of climaxing again. Ember look over her shoulder after she had felt Shadow's shaft throbbing between her clothed ass cheeks. The ultimate lifeform retake back control and thrusted Ember's ass roughly for a couple of seconds and did not bother stopping. Ember went on to encourage the ultimate lifeform getting Shadow to cum for her again._

" _Come on baby, cum! I want you to cum all over my ass." Ember moaned._

 _Shadow couldn't hold it any longer as the buttjob was so good to resist. Finally, Shadow reach his limit once more and unload gobs of white liquid out of his shaft and splurts it out on Ember's ass, drenching her butt with Shadow's sperm. The ultimate lifeform continue climaxing for the next fifteen seconds or more before stopping._

 _Now Ember's leather pants had been covered with Shadow's spunk and had left his mark. Ember wasted no time so she wiggles her ass some more showing Shadow what she wants right now._

" _I can't take it anymore, take off my clothes and fuck me Shadow. Right. Now!" Ember demanded._

 _Realizing that she's desperate and want some of the ultimate loving, Shadow nodded with a mischievous smirk and so he climb off the bed to take off his clothes while Ember did the same. The rocker ghost had slip off her clothes and boots and sprawled them over the ground and Shadow's clothes and shoes scattered along with Ember's outfit._

 _Once the two are naked, Shadow wanted to have a taste of Ember so he had the rocker ghost lie down on her back and spread her legs for Shadow letting her know that she's ready for him to take her. Before he can do that, the black blur is between Ember's legs and leans forward and with that, Shadow start to lick Ember's snatch with the use of his tongue to eat her out. Ember started moaning, feeling Shadow smothering her folds as he taste her and tasting the juices that has been leaking out._

 _Shadow never knew that Ember could taste this good despite being a ghost that is. Shadow could care less about that and continues to lick her vagina and taste more of her juices and her folds. This got Ember moaning, she grip the sheets with a strong grip enjoying the oral sex as Shadow aggressively eats her out._

" _Oh yes… oh yes Shadow. That's the spot! Eat me good." Ember moaned._

 _Shadow kept his focus on Ember, he ate her out as good as he can having Ember to moan with ecstasy. Soon, the living weapon start to pick up the pace to lick her snatch faster to increase the pleasure that got Ember going crazy for more. Shadow had wrapped his hands around Ember's thighs, he can hear Ember moaning and can sense she's trembling from the way he ate her out. Shadow resume to focus on her snatch, tasting more of her juices as minutes pass by. Ember felt like she's in paradise, she felt like she died and went to pleasure heaven. The way how Shadow licked her snatch, eating her out this good has her going bananas. Shadow went on to lick her hard to add some more loving, giving Ember more what she bargained for and that's driving the rocker ghost crazy. Ember wanted her boyfriend to lick her this good but he always has duties of hunting ghosts got her sexually frustrated._

" _Oh fuck… oh fuck! Oh Shadow, give it to me!" Ember moaned._

 _Ember can feel she's about to climax and Shadow senses it. Shadow didn't bother stopping and lick her rapidly until Ember had reach her limit. When the time comes, Ember start to scream, she had reach her limit seconds later and her snatch begin to gush out her juices. Ember squirted, Shadow start to taste Ember's juices and drink down her fluids knowing how good the rocker ghost taste right after she had reach her limit._

 _After seconds of climaxing, Shadow pulls away and smirked down at Ember watching her panting like crazy to catch her breath. Ember look over, staring at Shadow with those lusting eyes wanting the black blur to give it to her right now._

" _I'm ready, please… put it inside me Shadow. I want it. Take me." Ember pleaded._

" _Gladly." Shadow retorted._

 _Shadow gets in position and readied himself. Now, Shadow slides down his shaft right inside of Ember's womanhood and penetrates it in then thrusts it in completely earning a loud squeal from Ember. Ember now felt Shadow's shaft pierce through her insides and the sex had now begun and Ember is happy to have Shadow inside and give her the pleasure she's been looking for._

 _Finally, the two got freaky and the ultimate lifeform is now on top of Ember and thrusting the rocker ghost with her legs wide open and taking every inch of Shadow's cock in her folds. Ember grip the sheets tightly, her head resting on a pillow and her eyes stare lustfully at the ultimate lifeform as he pounded her insides. Shadow roughly penetrate the rocker ghost's vagina, Shadow had started things slow with some slow and steadily thrusting for the first three minutes. Now then, Shadow picks up the pace to go faster and gets rougher with the ghost here. Ember ad begun to moan, she had felt Shadow's rod rubbing the sensitive spots in her snatch. It had touched the sensitive spots with each and every thrust, Ember bit her bottom lip a second after when Shadow delivers some powerful thrust a couple of times to send Ember into overdrive with all of the pleasure she had felt._

" _Uh! Uh! UH! Oh yeah… YEAH! Come on baby, do me harder! Give it to me!" Ember moaned._

 _Shadow smirked and gives Ember what she wanted and that is pounding her insides harder. Ember let out a loud moan with a hoarse tone of her voice. The rocker ghost reach her arms over and wraps them around Shadow then pulls her close to her. Ember then tilts her head to the side, letting Shadow know that she wants him to kiss her there. Realizing this, Shadow oblige and leans in to kiss Ember by the neck while he penetrates her insides. Soon Shadow begin to put his back into it once more to increase more speed of his thrusting by going faster in a rapid pace sending Ember into a ecstasy frenzy._

 _With the hedgehog pounding her vagina twice as hard showing him why he's the ultimate lifeform, Ember started to scream and shows her freaky side. The rocker ghost moaned loud being demolish by Shadow's might. The ultimate lifeform didn't hold anything back nor did he hesitate get rougher so with that, the black blur showed no mercy when Shadow went on to pounded Ember's folds harder with intense force. This had Ember screaming from the top of her lungs thinking that she's in cloud nine. Ember shot her eyes wide open, the rocker ghost's body rocking repeatedly in a faster pace. Ember's nails dug in through Shadow's fur and into his skin, the way how Shadow fucking her it has driven her crazy when the hedgehog filled her entire body with ecstasy. Ember couldn't stop herself from moaning, the volume of her voice got louder by the second from the way how Shadow penetrated her. His ultimate might had Ember screaming for the hills, the rocker ghost scream Shadow's name crying out in pure ecstasy with Shadow continue to fill her body with his ultimate loving._

" _Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! OOOOOOOOHHHH YEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS! FUCK ME, POUND ME SHADOW! PUNISH THIS DIRTY SLUT! FUCK ME HARDER!" Ember cried and scream with the hoarse tone of her voice._

 _Over twenty minutes, Shadow had demolish Ember's insides in a missionary position. Ember had let go of Shadow and spread her arms out and spreading her legs wide. Her whole body being filled with extreme pleasure and the pure ecstasy had taken Ember into newer heights. Ember wanted to have some fun with her boyfriend but they never spend that much time since he's always out hunting ghosts and complete his objectives. Thank goodness for Ember, she had ran into Shadow and now here she is getting the ultimate pleasure of a lifetime from the agent of G.U.N. The ultimate lifeform didn't bother to stop and he never bother to slow down but had kept Ember in check and fucked her brains out. Shadow had impressed Ember more and more with his incredible strength and speed, showing more of his stamina and of course his endurance making the sex to get crazy._

 _Soon after those twenty minutes, Ember can feel herself reaching her limit. The rocker ghost can feel herself closing in to her limit realizing that she's about to climax. Ember didn't care, she wanted Shadow to pound her more until she reach her limit. To make her go crazy once again, Shadow deliver more of his powerful thrusts, getting rougher with the rocker ghost and all of that has made Ember screaming for more._

" _MORE! MORE! MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE! I'M CUMMING!" Ember screamed._

 _Ember wasn't lying, the ghost had reach her limit seconds later and the rocker ghost screamed, crying out to Shadow in extreme ecstasy with her snatch squirting out her juices like a water gun after receiving so much pleasure from the black blur. After all of that loving, Ember had ejaculated and those juices burst out coating Shadow's rod with her fluids. Shadow didn't stop as he kept thrusting, making her scream and climax some more._

 _After a couple of seconds climaxing, Shadow stop thrusting and look into Ember's eyes with a smirk. Ember return the smirk so she leans in and kisses Shadow right on the lips with intimacy. The ghost wasn't done, she wanted more of Shadow and so the black blur is caught off guard when all of sudden, Ember uses her strength to turn Shadow and herself over to switch positions._

 _When the position is switched, Shadow finds himself lying on his back and his head resting on a pillow. Ember now in control who is on top of Shadow and straddle around the black blur with his cock still in her snatch. Leaning forward, Ember kissed Shadow once again with more intimacy then followed by smothering the hedgehog with kisses. Ember had left her purple lipstick kiss marks on Shadow's face and his body then proceed to move her hips nice and steady for the next four minutes._

 _Ember wanted to take it nice and deep, feel every inch of Shadow's cock coursing through her insides each and every second. Ember started to moan when feeling Shadow's cock rubbing her sensitive spots once more and fill her body with ecstasy once again._

" _Ooooooooooh yeah. This cock feels so good, I don't think I would never get tired of it." Ember moaned._

 _Shadow wrap his hands around Ember's waist and soothes it, caressing Ember's rocking body touching the sensitive spots that turned her on then reach up to grasp on her breasts. Shadow roughly rubbed her tits, squeezing them nice and hard as he rubs them, massaging them giving the rocker ghost more arousal from the black blur. Ember felt her tits being groped, massaged that it sends her into overdrive. She bit her bottom lip while being aroused and she still move her hips nice and slow then grinds on Shadow for two minutes or so. Once those minutes are up, Ember then begin to turn up the heat when she begin moving her hips faster then start bouncing them onto Shadow's lap. Ember started to get rough, she slam her hips hard as she can receiving third times the pleasure into her body. Shadow massaged her breasts roughly and kept squeezing them hard adding more loving into the girl. Ember close her eyes shut and lean down to press down her hands onto the bed and her hips move on itself from the lust._

 _Ember's moans filled the entire room with her loud cries, squealing, shouting, and the screaming. The rocker ghost couldn't control herself as she's showcasing her wild side, her hips moved faster in a rapid pace and isn't going to stop until she's satisfied. The ultimate lifeform groaned, Shadow can feel Ember's walls tightening around his cock making him groan. She even gritted his teeth when Ember ride on Shadow hard wanting more of his ultimate loving. Shadow then suddenly let go of Ember's breasts and slides down his hands over to her waist then grips it and smirks at the rocker ghost. Ember pulls herself and lean back. Ember places her hands behind her and rests them on Shadow's forelegs. The rocker ghost starting to scream when her hips move faster repeatedly in a much faster pace. They begin to bounce roughly onto Shadow's lap and with those thunderous sounds from her ass cheeks had Ember screaming and holler Shadows name enjoying the intimate sex with the black blur._

" _Uh! Uh! UH! UH! UUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHN! Oh yeah… YEAH! OH FUCK YEAH, BABY! GIVE IT TO ME BABYPOP! PUNISH THIS SLUT! FUCK ME! GIVE ME THAT ULTIMATE DICK!" Ember cried._

 _Ember spend the next twenty minutes riding on Shadow and he has lasted this long due to his endurance. Shadow had sat back and relax allowing the rocker ghost take control and ride him like a horse in a saddle. From the way how Ember move and bounces her hips, she had cause her bed to shake. In fact, Ember had cause her bed to squeak every motion from how she moved her hips. The headboard bang against the wall every second as the sex continues on. After another minute of moving her hips, Shadow decided to take back control and started thrusting the hell out of Ember and fucking her brains out. Ember continues to moan as loud as she can, screaming from the top of her lungs feeling more and more pleasure and the loving driven into her body._

 _Shadow punish Ember by slapping her in the ass with intense force that cause her ass cheek to jiggle. Ember tilted her head up and stares at the ceiling of her room. Ember couldn't speak but only she can do is moan. Ember can feel Shadow fucking her, pounding the bricks out of the rocker ghost that got her crazy from all of this pleasure she's been receiving. Shadow smirked mischievously, he love watching the look of Ember's face when she's being thrusted with his ultimate might, the black blur continue pounding Ember as long as he can as minutes pass by._

 _Ember's body rocking repeatedly from the ultimate's might. Shadow had been dominating the rocker girl showing no mercy with his nonstop thrusting. The ultimate lifeform give Ember a lot of pleasure and he hasn't stop giving it to her knowing that she wants more after hearing that she hadn't got any action for a while now. Or the fact is that Shadow can sense it by looking into Ember's eyes who had been lusting over him. Shadow wanted to give Ember the time of her life that she won't ever forget so he kept going and mercilessly plow Ember._

 _It had been minutes and the sex lasted for over an hour. Shadow didn't keep track from pumping his cock so fast into Ember for minutes. Ember couldn't stop moaning, she had a wide and goofy smile on her face. Shadow can hear Ember breathing heavily and her moans were in high pitch. With the sex continuing on, Ember had receive some aggressive and feral slaps onto her ass a couple of times. Embers ass cheeks had turn slight red from how many times Shadow spanked her._

 _Soon, the ultimate lifeform can feel himself reaching his limit and he wasn't holding anything back and so is Ember. Ember lean in a little closer and rested her hands onto Shadow's chest then rubs it with the ultimate lifeform continue plowing into her insides. From the amount of pleasure Shadow felt within and enjoying the long and intimate sex with the rocker ghost, Shadow suddenly reach his limit a couple of seconds after and Shadow started to groan loud when his time is up. Shadow release one last load of his spunk, this time filling up Ember's insides with his seed. The climax hit Ember rock bottom because she too reach her limit and with that, she scream one last time screaming from the top of her lungs and going crazy when ejaculating herself with Shadow._

" _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS! I'M CUMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!" Ember screamed._

 _Ember's caverns squirted her fluids once again and both Shadow and Ember's love juices mix together after coming together as one. The ultimate lifeform gripped Ember's ass cheeks and deliver one more feral slap to Ember's firm butt earning himself a squeal from Ember. After the ejaculation, Ember can feel Shadow's cock ejecting out of her vagina and her snatch leak out Shadow and her love juices after they climax together._

" _Holy shit, that was amazing Shadow." Ember said caressing Shadow's chest in a seductive manner._

" _*Chuckle* Yeah. It sure was, hasn't it?" Shadow retorted._

 _A second after, a sound of the door is being heard as someone comes in to Ember's room unannounced. The two turn and to see the ghost hunter making his entrance. It was Skulker the Ghost Hunter who had just return from the job and once he step inside the room, he sees his girlfriend in bed with another guy. What makes matter worse that she's on top naked with the black hedgehog?_

" _What the hell is this!?" Skulker shouted in outrage._

 _Ember looked surprise to see her boyfriend to return so soon. Skulker then looks over to see the ultimate lifeform lying down with Ember still on top of him._

" _You! You slept with my girlfriend you runt, now I'm going to kill you and make you my trophy for my collection." Skulker threatened._

 _Skulker readied his wrist gun at the ultimate lifeform, Shadow suddenly Chaos Control towards Skulker and starts to wail down on him delivering a beatdown. Shadow hit Skulker with a knee kick to the chin then punch him in the face and pummel him with a series of punches and kicks to the ghost hunter for a few seconds then finish off with a roundhouse kick sending Skulker flying and hits the ground and is knocked unconscious._

 _After dealing with Skulker, Shadow turn to Ember who is stunned to see her boyfriend getting manhandled by the ultimate lifeform._

" _Holy shit, dude. You fucked him up." Ember said._

" _He started it. I think it's time I leave this place before your boyfriend wakes up." Shadow suggested._

" _Good idea. I was just about to say that but you took the words right out of my mouth."_

 _Shadow nodded and he find his clothes and shoes and put them back on before leaving. Once he had everything, the ultimate lifeform look to Ember with a smile._

" _Thanks for a good time." Shadow thanked._

" _No I should be thanking you Shadow, you sure fucked me good. Why don't you and me do this again sometime. Is there a way I can call you?" Ember asked with curiosity._

" _Yeah. I believe you can look me up on G.U.N., that's where you'll find me."_

" _Sure and I'll try to get in touch with you."_

" _Right."_

" _Call me, let's have sex again sometime babypop."_

 _Notice a pair of teal thong lying down on the ground, Shadow then decides to pick up and holds onto it._

" _Mind if I take this as a souvenir?" Shadow asked._

" _Go ahead, take it. It's all yours Babypop. Still, call me."_

 _Shadow smirked, nodding his head and he Chaos Control out of the room and out of the Ghost Zone. Skulker finally wake up from his unconsciousness and rub his head feeling a little dazed and looked around._

" _What the… what the heck happen?" Skulker asked._

 _Skulker look around his surroundings realizing that he's in his girlfriend's room and spotted Ember standing there naked with her arms crossed._

" _Why are you naked?"_

" _Well you just passed out on your job while I was waiting, ready to have some fun with you. After you took that job, I was disappointed." Ember lied._

" _Oh… right, sorry about that."_

" _Don't worry about it babypop. Since you're here, what'd you say you make up for all of that?"_

 _With a devilish smirk, Skulker nodded in response making Ember smile._

" _Sure. I'll be glad to make up for all of that." Skulker accepted._

 _Ember smile and Skulker pulls Ember close and the two started to makeout in the process and make up for lost time. Ember know that she just had sex with Shadow but right now, she is looking forward to spend time with her boyfriend and getting more action as she pleased._

* * *

 **Another chapter complete. That will be Ember McLain from Danny Phantom. One of my favorite cartoon shows and my favorite character that is. I do love my some goth ladies. Anyways, thought I would make this store more unique by adding Ember to the fray to get some loving from the ultimate lifeform. I hope all of you enjoy this chapter. Tune in next time for the next lady in line for the Black Blur. See you all on the next update. Until then everyone, stay safe, stay golden, and Stay Chaotiq!**

 **Lil' Soniq out!**


	33. Revy

Chapter 33: A Mercenary's Lust

"So you kept Ember McLain's thong as a souvenir?" Sonic asked.

"That's right. I asked for it and she assist that I take it." Shadow retorted.

"Whoa. You did showed her a good time and got her thong. That's awesome. So you still have it?"

"Yeah. I kept it as my trophy. There are other things I would like to tell you. But anyways, Ember has my number and we stay in touch."

"*Whistle* I take it that you guys became good friends?"

"Yes. You can say that. Now enough about Ember, why don't I get to the next girl I had encountered?"

"Uh yeah, continue."

"Good. *Clear Throat* Now then, this one is a mercenary who is one of the members of the special skilled mercenaries called the Black Lagoon. Have you heard about it?"

"I don't think so. I don't know anything about that group? Why?"

"Well they are hired to rob, steal, and kill anyone that stand in their way and let me tell you Sonic, they witnessed the wrath of the ultimate lifeform: Shadow the Hedgehog."

"Were you on a mission when you encountered them?"

"Precisely. I was hired to guard the special weapons for G.U.N as the shipment back to HQ on boat. They arrive and sneak on board and kill some of the soldiers and leave some of them injured. However, they did not know that I was on board and I've killed a lot of the mercenaries in my path."

"Holy crap! They must've pissed you off. Say, were you having a bad day when that happen?"

"No. I was just only focus on a job, after seeing the dead bodies had angered me and I showed the Black Lagoon company not to kill civilians."

"Seeing that horrible stuff really ticked you off after you know."

"Yes. I know and thank you for not bringing that up. I appreciate it Sonic."

"No problem so who is this mercenary did you had sex with?"

"The psychotic killer name **Revy**."

"Oh. Well… care to start from the very beginning?"

"Certainly. It happen this one night when I was on board of a huge cargo ship guarding the supplies and the weapons for G.U.N…"

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _A special cargo ship of G.U.N. is right now heading to the destination back to HQ to supply the supplies and weapons. However, the cargo isn't going to leave without protection. Therefore, it's been heavily guarded by the G.U.N soldiers who are escorting their supplies and weapons back to HQ and keeping a lookout for any pirates. From what G.U.N learned is that a special group of mercenaries who would come out of nowhere and kill the people and steal weapons from cargo ships. They all made sure that they have extra security if anything happens. Luckily, there haven't been any encounters with a bunch of pirates that would steal there shipments ever. However, be to certain that no one get the hands on their supplies and weapons, they had Shadow the Hedgehog here to be the guardian and help escort the shipments back to HQ as soon as possible._

 _It was now around night time and the pirates would soon come out of nowhere to attack. But these pirates are pretty skilled at the job and they got a job to steal the weapons from G.U.N knowing that their weapons packs some serious firepower. The client of theirs who had been eyeing on the weapons for a while now and wants it for their personal gain. Which is why this client had called in the Black Lagoon company._

 _With the soldiers are on the lookout for the pirates. One of them are silently struck down when someone appear out of nowhere and execute one of the soldiers to avoid any attention. One of the soldiers spotted one of the pirates and just about to alert the others but is quickly silence when someone slice his throat before he can do anything. The blood begin to splatter and the soldier drop down to the ground creating a puddle of blood on the ground. Out of nowhere, one of the pirates are caught in the secret security camera and finally, the whole cargo ship is being alerted and this Black Lagoon pirates have been compromised._

" _Intruder alert! Intruder alert!"_

" _Shit, they've spotted us. These guys are good I'll give them that." An African American mercenary said complimenting on the G.U.N. army._

" _So what, those fuckers are in one hell of a fight." A woman said wielding her two pistols from her holsters with a sadistic grin._

" _Alright you guys, you all know what to do take all of those sons of bitches out."_

 _The crew nodded and readied their weapons and they stormed through the cargo ship to annihilate anyone that gets in their way when it comes to their job. G.U.N soldiers open fire and fight off the mercenaries to stop them from stealing the shipments. There in the crossfire, the troops spotted a woman who is chinse-American with amber-brown eyes, a slightly tan complexion, and typically keeps her brown hair in a loose ponytail, with rather large bangs falling onto her forehead. Plus she has a tribal tattoo on her upper right arm that reaches all the way up to her neck. She wears a pair of US military jungle boots without socks, very short cut-off jeans, (turned into Denim Shorts) and a black crop top, leaving her belly exposed. She never bothers buttoning up her pants, and instead, uses a US Army webbing belt to keep them up. She also sports a pair of brown leather cross-draw shoulder holsters to store her twin Berettas in when she isn't using them. She also typically wears a pair of fingerless black gloves._

 _Wielding two pistols, she takes down most of the G.U.N soldiers with the black lagoon mercenaries coming in to storm through the hallways to find the shipments here in the cargo ship. Each and every one of the G.U.N. soldiers are being laid out by the pirates showing no mercy towards them. Some are injured and retreated to call in their big guns and when they mean big guns, someone who will make sure that they never done something like this again._

 _After retreating from the bloodbath, they sent out the ultimate lifeform: Shadow the Hedgehog, the living weapon created by Professor Gerald Robotnik to handle this mess. Once the black blur got the look of what's going on and see a bloodbath, it angered Shadow greatly. It reminded him that terrible event back what happen to his friend Maria who was killed by a gunshot. Today, the ultimate lifeform will show no mercy to the pirates who killed some of the comrades and they will all pay._

 _The man named Dutch finish one of the soldiers with a shotgun and just about to finish another soldier nearby until all of sudden, he was kicked right in the face by the black hedgehog and sends him crashing against the wall and hits the wall hard that creates a dent to it. Dutch look and sees the ultimate lifeform staring at him angrily and ready to make him pay._

" _Shit! They brought in their secret weapon." Dutch said._

" _Correct. I'm a living weapon and I'm going to make all of you pay for killing these men." Shadow threatened._

 _One of the black lagoon pirates arrive and shot a bullet at the ultimate lifeform. Shadow dodges the bullet and grabs an assault rifle and shot the pirate in the head. Then afterwards, Shadow draw his attention to the mercenaries and start to take all of them out showing no mercy. The mercenaries fight back shooting their guns at the black hedgehog. Shadow easily dodging them with his reflexes, speed, and agility surprising the mercenaries of his movements. Shadow takes a combat knife and start stabbing and slicing some of the mercenaries giving them the taste of their own medicine._

 _One of the mercenaries try shooting Shadow with a minigun as the minigun rotating in great speed and fire bullets repeatedly. Shadow comes at the mercenary without no fear and ready the combat knife. Shadow then launches up in the air and dashes ahead and stabs the combat knife through the mercenary in the head and twists it, pulling out as he pull out some of the chunks of the brain then tosses it to another mercenary to the heart, killing him instantly._

 _Shadow sees multiple mercenaries firing at Shadow all at once. The ultimate lifeform launch in midair and readying his technique, fully charges it to its full potential before firing._

" _Chaos Lance!" Shadow shouted as he fired a barrage of fully powered Chaos Spears at the mercenaries piercing them through their hearts and killing them in mere seconds._

 _Shadow grabs on pistol on the ground, checking if it gone any rounds left which there is a few of them before collecting some ammunition. Shadow shot a bullet to one of the mercenaries creating a bloodbath of mercenaries. Shadow even creates a red energy blade from his left hand and slice some mercenaries while shooting at them._

 _With Shadow is busy taking down multiple mercenaries all at once, Dutch could see that they won't win and eventually they'll be killed in matter of seconds. The woman arrive to Dutch's side and help him up._

" _Dutch, you alright?" the woman asked._

" _Yeah Revy, I'm fine. This motherfucker is crazy. I've never seen anyone like him killing our crew we just hired to help us on the job." Dutch responded._

" _Crazy? Who?"_

" _Take a look and see for yourself."_

 _Revy look and spotted the black hedgehog killing the Black Lagoon team giving them no time to escape. Shadow continue his massacre to deal with every single one of them and make sure they don't steal anything from G.U.N._

" _Holy shit. That guy is insane. In fact, seeing this makes me hot. Now I'm in for one hell of a night." Revy said as she lit up a cigarette and takes a puff._

" _Are you crazy, we need to get out of here?" Dutch suggested._

" _You go Dutch, he's mine."_

" _Try not to get yourself killed."_

 _Dutch takes his shotgun and makes a break for it. Revy continuing grinning and makes her way towards the hedgehog._

 _Shadow hold the mercenary up by the neck and choking him and readied his pistol._

" _Seeing you people kill these men, my comrades, it makes me sick. It's time for you to pay."_

" _Wait, I didn't mean to. I'm sorry."_

" _Too late."_

 _Shadow slams the mercenary down and shot him down killing the last mercenary._

" _You got some killer moves Shadow. I've never knew the legendary antihero was going to be here in all places. Now I'm excited." A voice said._

 _Shadow look over his shoulder and spotted the woman taking another puff of her cigarette._

" _You must be Revy. It looks like you're with the Black Lagoon crew trying to steal from G.U.N. property." Shadow assumed._

" _You're smarter than you look. I wonder after all of these years that you've been around, are you slower than you look." Revy remarked._

 _Shadow turn around wondering what Revy mean by that. Until the black blur spotted Revy taking out a sub-machine gun and loaded up before aiming it right at the ultimate lifeform. Knowing what she plans to do with it next, Shadow cautiously kicks the gun off from Revy's hand and delivers a punch to the face forcing her to stumble backwards. Revy smiled sadistically and throws a punch at the ultimate lifeform. Shadow quickly dodges it, block the melee strikes from Revy then counters her with a knee kick the face and kicks her a feet away and Revy hits the ground. Revy got up quick as possible and charge at Shadow with a kick but Shadow blocks Revy and crouches down and knocks Revy off the ground with a sweep kick._

 _Revy hits the ground but did a kip up and gets back into the fight and continue to throw some blows at the ultimate lifeform. Shadow on the other hand block blow after blow, no matter how good Revy has gotten but Shadow proof to be a better fighter. Shadow countered Revy a couple of seconds later by a flash kick sending her up in midair then Shadow delivers a spinning roundhouse kick sending Revy two feet away and hits the ground. Shadow charges ahead for a punch but Revy rolls out of the way and uppercuts the ultimate lifeform and delivers a kick to the gut. Revy takes out a combat knife for a quick kill but Shadow counter Revy off and kicks the knife away then slams her down to the ground. Revy surprises Shadow with an armbar to break Shadow's elbow. However, the black blur lifts up Revy while she holds his right arm in the armbar and the ultimate lifeform then slams her back down to the ground forcing her to let go of his arm before she can do any damage to it._

 _Shadow grabs Revy by her shirt by the collar and slams her against the wall. Revy smirked and knee kicks Shadow by the abdomen then punches him in the face before delivering a kick. During the fight with the black blur, she starts to feel the sexual adrenaline flowing inside like she feels herself being attracted to the black blur. Revy started to realize that Shadow had awaken her long dormant sex drive that she had kept in control for so long. The mercenary thought if this was her sadistic side she's feeling or the fact is that she feel it._

 _With the fight continues, Revy decide to make her move when Shadow throws a punch, Revy take the initiative by drawing herself close and press her lips against the living weapon. Shadow then suddenly pulls away which catch him off guard wondering why Revy did that._

" _Why the hell did you kiss me?" Shadow asked._

 _Revy suddenly just pull out a cigarette and light it up before taking a puff to it._

" _Well after the fight you've given me, it made me hot. Also when I saw you killing those bastards who can't handle you, you lit a fire in me. It got me all fired up and I sort feel myself attracted to you."_

" _Hmph. Figures."_

" _Since Dutch up and left me hanging here. How about we cut a deal?"_

" _A deal?"_

" _Yeah. I'm sure you won't refuse when I tell you this."_

" _Alright, shoot."_

" _Cool. If you can make me scream and make you cum you don't arrest me. You let me go. But if that doesn't happen, I'll accept the arrest and you take me in. Deal?"_

" _Hmm… I'm not sure about his but seeing you looking sexy that is, I guess it won't hurt to have sex. But under one condition."_

" _What's that?"_

" _I take full control. You guys had killed my companions and I will not tolerate it."_

" _Sounds good to me. Besides, I'm actually looking for a good fuck anyway. So you got a bedroom we can use to get started?"_

" _Yeah. Follow me."_

 _Revy nodded and follows the ultimate lifeform to the bedroom where they can continue this in private. Once they got themselves a bedroom and locking the door behind them, Revy pushes Shadow on the bed before climbing on top of him. Revy leans in and starts kissing Shadow right on the lips against and the pair start to engage in a heated makeout session. Shadow wrap his hands around Revy and one of his hand reach down to grasp on her ass before squeezing it. Revy moaned by the touch that it aroused her, the mercenary start to deepen the kiss with Shadow here._

 _While the two had kissed, Shadow slaps Revy right in the ass for a little punishment from earlier. Revy moaned, squealed after being spanked, it turned her on and her body start to heat up from the intimacy. Revy feel herself feeling attracted towards Shadow more and more, her sex drive raising up the roof that it has been craving for some excitement for a long while since Revy had kept her hormones in full control for all these years. Here she is, making out with Shadow and desperately wanting a piece of the ultimate lifeform._

 _Shadow and Revy kissed hard, they start rubbing each other's bodies while the kiss continue on for minutes. Revy places Shadow's hands onto her ass wanting him to touch her more and more, groping her as much as he likes. Shadow accepts and gropes the mercenary there, delivering some more slaps to her ass while doing so. Soon, Revy finally breaks up the kiss and climbs off of Shadow. Wasting no time, Revy climbs off the bed and face against the wall pressing her hands on the wall and spread her legs wide._

 _Revy looks over her shoulder and smirks at him giving her ass a playful slap._

" _Come on, punish this bad girl who's been a naughty bitch." Revy demanded._

 _Giving Revy a devilish smirk, Shadow got up and begin to punish Revy. Shadow unzip his pants and pulls out his erection towards Revy who stares at it like a piece of meat. Shadow smacked Revy in the ass again and tilt the part of Revy's short shorts to the side unveiling her wet vagina. Wasting no time for any warmups or any teasing, Shadow suddenly rans his cock right in with an intense thrust to push it right in completely. Revy gasped, her eyes bulge wide after feeling Shadow's shaft penetrates all the way through in every inch._

 _When it's already inside, Shadow start thrusting and pulls her ass back to bend her over a little so that Revy can jutted her ass out towards him. The ultimate lifeform plows into the mercury with intense force and showing no mercy. Revy remember Shadow mentioning that he would be in control to let all of his aggression, the frustrations out throughout sex and Revy allow Shadow to take here. Revy started moaning, the pleasure had start to fill up her insides with ecstasy all due to Shadow thrusting her hard. Shadow had started things slow with his powerful thrusting for a few minutes until he picks up the pace to go faster. The ultimate lifeform rapidly fill Revy's body with his ultimate loving, taking her into newer heights when pounding her this good. Revy felt like she's in cloud nine, it had been so long that she had got some action but right now, she felt like she's in heaven. Revy look over her shoulder watching Shadow fucking her with a devilish smirk, the ultimate lifeform hadn't breaking a sweat so he kept going for the time being making Revy moan to him._

" _Ah! Ah! Oh yeah baby, give me that dick! Fuck me harder! Come on, fuck this pussy!" Revy moaned._

 _Shadow picks up the pace once more to go extremely fast, adding a little bit more power into his thrusts and plows into Revy with his ultimate might. This pleasure took Revy into ecstasy, sending her into overdrive from the way how Shadow plows his cock into her. Shadow's rod pumped into Revy's snatch so fast, it push deep in every inch possible sending sexual waves into her body. This of course had Revy started to scream but she kept her composure, not wanting to have Shadow make her scream so that she can go free without turning herself in to the authorities. Revy look down, taking everything Shadow can give to her, the ultimate lifeform did not take it easy. Revy realize that he's letting all of it out of him after what happen but she couldn't blame the ultimate lifeform._

 _While the merciless pussy pounding continues, Shadow deliver some hard and intense smacks to Revy's ass that had her squirming. Revy look over her shoulder with a wide goofy smile, Shadow soon notice that Revy had lost herself in the pleasure. Revy now feel herself in ecstasy, the ultimate lifeform continue on putting out all the stops and the ultimate lifeform adds more power when he suddenly goes faster once more to deliver some powerful thrusting into the mercenary._

" _Yes! YES! YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS! Fuck me, that's the spot right there! Fuck me like a pornstar! Punish me!" Revy squirmed._

 _As minutes pass by, Shadow decides to take Revy when he grabs her breasts and roughly rubs them and squeezing them hard._

" _Let's head to the bed." Shadow suggested._

 _Revy nodded and Shadow takes Revy over to the bed while he fucking her brains out. Once they made it to the bed, Shadow slams the mercenary down in all fours. Revy had her face down and her ass up and the ultimate lifeform rams his cock deeper going balls deep. Revy bulge her eyes wide and rolls them backwards to the back of her skull. Shadow grinned devilishly, hearing the mercenary's cries turned him on. That fueled him so he kept going while going balls deep, thrusting Revy hard with intensity within him. To add more to make Revy squirm, Shadow slaps her ass once more a couple of times causing Revy to scream._

 _Once that's done, Shadow goes faster once more to deliver more of his intense powerful thrusting into the mercenary making Revy to go completely nuts. At first Revy was crazy but right now, she's a psycho when it comes to pleasure. The mercenary gripped the sheets tight as she can taking everything that the black blur give to her. All of this intense thrusting, she had handle it unlike some other women that Shadow had encounter with throughout the sexual escapades. Speaking of which, Shadow had become impress of how Revy is handling Shadow. All of this intense thrust had Revy going nuts for, Shadow became impress of how Revy can last long with his might. So with that, Shadow continue on like this for the time being._

 _The sex had went on for minutes now and the ultimate lifeform had been dominating Revy's body with his ultimate might. Revy can feel herself reach her limit so she try holding it in a little longer. Shadow senses it a second later, with a mischievous grin, the ultimate lifeform puts everything on the table and thrusted the mercenary twice as hard from before. Revy's body rocking faster repeatedly, her ass cheeks jiggles through her short shorts from Shadow's ultimate might. Shadow gripped Revy's waist nice and tight, pounding the bricks out of her with full throttle until she can't take it anymore._

 _Revy bit her bottom lip to maintain her moans. Revy felt Shadow's might giving it everything he has into her but tries her very best to handle it to the end until Shadow reaches his limit and make him cum. Unfortunately, the way how Shadow thrusted her and how fast he's going, Revy couldn't seem to hold it in and so, Revy suddenly let it out. Let all of it out and so Revy started screaming and goes psycho as Shadow gives it to her._

" _AH! AH! AH! AH! OH YEAH! YEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! OH FUCK SHADOW, FUCK ME! DON'T STOP!" Revy screamed._

 _It didn't take long for Revy to reach her limit, she had reach her limit a couple of seconds later after she went crazy. Revy then begin squirting her juices out and make a huge mess from cumming this hard. Shadow smirked at his "handiwork", watching Revy ejaculating for him. So with that, Shadow continue thrusting Revy harder for a couple of seconds then finally put a stop by slowing down and ejects his shaft out of Revy._

 _The mercenary hadn't climax this hard for a while now, the sex was just too good for her and Revy had loved every moment of it. Her legs begin shaking and her body twitching after her ejaculation. With the sex being over, Shadow slap Revy's ass to return her back into reality._

" _Holy shit… that was a good fuck. You really did made me cum." Revy said looking over to the black blur._

" _I intend to go all out when I'm caught up in the moment." Shadow retorted._

" _Well you're good, you sure can fuck a bitch. Well I guess a deal is a deal, right?"_

" _Yeah. Now time I take you in to face your crimes."_

" _Well it was fun while it last."_

 _Revy then accepts her arrest and Shadow begin to take her in and puts her in a cell to let G.U.N. take it from there. Before Shadow can do that, Revy stopped him and makes a request._

" _Before you put me in a cell, can you do something for me?" Revy asked._

" _What is it?" Shadow responded._

" _How about you let me suck that cock of yours before turning me in. I haven't made you cum yet."_

" _Hmm… I don't see why not."_

 _Revy smiled and drops down on her knees and begin sucking Shadow off. After letting out all of the anger build inside of him, Shadow decide to take it easy and relax, watching Revy to pleasure him before taking her in._

* * *

 **Well that's a wrap! That's chapter Thirty Three and that will be Revy from Black Lagoon. Sorry if it was short but I tried. I hope all of you enjoy the chapter. Tune in next time for the next lady. Until then everyone, see you all on the next update. Stay safe, stay golden, and stay Chaotiq!**

 **Lil' Soniq out!**


	34. She-Hulk

Chapter 34: Black and Green

"So after that, she asked me to give me a blowjob so I accept her request and take her in right after she made me climax." Shadow concluded.

"For sleeping with a mercenary, she sure was a freak in bed. You really did a number on Revy that made her go crazy. After all, you was just only letting all of your anger out from the very beginning." Sonic remarked.

"That's right. Seeing those soldiers died in cold blood just angers me and I hope that never happens again."

"Yeah me too. So Revy is behind bars."

"Yes. After we escorted the shipments back to HQ, we treated the injured and took Revy into custody. She had stood trial and serving time in jail."

"Good riddance. Although, she is hot from the way you describe her but what she's doing is not cool at all. You did the right thing to bring her into custody."

"I thought the same thing myself. I hope I don't ran into the Black Lagoon company again. If I did ran into them again, I'll kill all of them."

"Let's hope they don't push your buttons like the last time. So then, on to the next girl."

"Right. Now then, this one I had slept with is a special one."

"Special how special?"

"She's a cousin of Bruce Banner aka the Hulk. Her name is Jennifer Walters as known as **She-Hulk**."

"Whoa! You slept with Hulk's cousin? Are you serious?"

"That's right."

"I've seen her on TV once, she's one hot cookie if you ask me. I'm surprised that Hulk didn't try beating you to a pulp when you slept with She-Hulk. Speaking of which, how did you interact with She-Hulk. I know you've seen her when you went to a party that Tony Stark had thrown so you must've encounter She-Hulk once."

"That's correct. I did met her once and the time at a party at Avengers tower. This here would be different, I've met up with She-Hulk when was at a gym around in New York just to get some stress relief after the day I had the other day. I was just punching a punching bag letting out my anger to help clear my head after a little flashback from what happen back at Rouge's place…"

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _Shadow decided to head to a gym to help clear his head by using a punching back to hone his skills. Shadow had listen to some music while training. The ultimate lifeform kept punching the punching back, kicking it with intense strength showing it no mercy pretending as it was one of his enemies. Shadow had another flashback, a certain memory remembering that pissed him off. The black blur take all of his anger out, using it to hone his skills to help calm him down and to help feel better. When time goes by, Shadow kept hitting the punch bag and suddenly with a brute kick, he destroy it in half._

 _Still got more to let out, Shadow set up another punching back and continue to attack it continuing with his training._

" _Damn it. Every single time, a flashback comes back at me and every time I think about it just angers me more. Why did Rouge have to lie behind my back? It isn't just FAIR!"_

 _Shadow engulfs his hand with red energy and deliver a powerful punch sending the punch back flying and hits the wall. Luckily, it didn't break so it was a good relief for Shadow. The ultimate lifeform suddenly take a deep breath and let loose. Thinking to himself a bit, Shadow decide to stop punching the punching bag so he fix it and place it back where it belongs and decides to have a cold drink to him keep his cool. Shadow had taken off his shirt knowing that he was sweating from training. With that, Shadow takes a sip on a bottle of cold water and takes a seat on a bench._

 _While taking a moment to clear his head and relax a bit, Shadow couldn't help but felt the atmosphere that he had a few women eyeing on him of his brute force or is it his physique. Some were flashing him with bedroom eyes and some were eyeing on the hedgehog wanting to be his girl. Shadow couldn't help but to give a small smile but paid them no mind. He wasn't here for attention, he just wanted to clear his head and to calm down feeling some anger burning within him. The ultimate lifeform takes another sip of his drink and before he could start back his training without using the punching back to help him then all of sudden, a voice catches his attention and the figure appears to be approaching the black blur._

" _Well, if it isn't the handsome Ultimate Lifeform: Shadow the Hedgehog." A female voice exclaimed._

 _Shadow turn his head and spotted a six foot seven tall green woman clad with purple workout clothes and shoes. She had been working out on a sweat with a towel around her neck. Shadow recognize the woman pretty well. It was Jennifer Walters, the lawyer and also as known as She-Hulk and the cousin of the Incredible Hulk._

" _Oh. Hello She-Hulk." Shadow greeted._

" _Hey yourself cutie. So what's the ultimate lifeform such as yourself doing here in a place like this?" She-Hulk asked._

" _Training that is. Plus honing my skills."_

" _I see. Looks like you work out on a sweat."_

" _I've spend a whole hour punching that thing."_

" _Hmm. Something tells me that you're not here just to workout. You're going through something aren't you?"_

" _Did you read my mind?"_

" _Nope. But I can tell by the look on your face. Wanna talk about it?"_

" _No."_

" _Come on Shadow, you can tell me. As matter of fact, why don't you join me working out with me? Perhaps you can tell me afterwards?"_

" _I don't know."_

" _You look like you can use the company and someone to talk to Shadow. So what do you say, want to work out with me?"_

" _You got a point there. I can use someone to talk… very well, I'll accept your offer."_

 _She-Hulk and Shadow joins with the green beauty to continue her workout routine. With that, the two work together and work out on a sweat with She-Hulk lifting up multiple weights due to her strength. Shadow lifted a few as well which impressed the woman. A whole hour the two been lifting up weights and help to get a little stronger as time goes by. With that, the pair begin to chat a bit while they work out and train together. It had been fun with She-Hulk which Shadow had admitted and they even run on a treadmill to burn some calories to kill off some more time and listening to some music._

 _After a whole hour of working out, Shadow work on a few reps on the dumbbells on the bench to keep up with his strength. She-Hulk arrive and hands Shadow a bottle of Gatorade after he finish up another set of reps._

" _Here you go. Thought you might be thirsty." She-Hulk offered._

" _Oh. Thanks." Shadow responded accepting the drink._

" _So Shadow, what's been eating you?"_

" _You still want to know?"_

" _Yeah. I want to help you. I know I'm a lawyer but I'd still want to help so what's on your mind?"_

" _I'm having relationship issues."_

" _Oh my. Did something happen?"_

" _Let's just say that my ex had lie to me behind my back so I ended our relationship."_

" _I'm so sorry to hear about that."_

" _It's fine."_

" _So that means you're single?"_

" _That I am. In case you're wondering, I'm not in another relationship that is."_

" _Oh. Don't you worry, I'm sure you'll find the right one for you Shadow. Just don't lose hope."_

" _I hope you're right. So how's your cousin doing?"_

" _Bruce? Well you know, he likes to smash. I hope he doesn't break anything that he'd soon to regret but I know my cousin means well. I do help him out with the Avenger missions from time to time but overall my life has been good. So how are things back at G.U.N.?"_

" _It has been great. Yesterday I had finish up an assignment on an important mission. I was with my team to complete the objective."_

" _Oh. Sounds interesting. So have you and Natasha had been going out?"_

" _Well I did went out on one date with her and that's that. Overall she's been busy with her work with the Avengers."_

" _I heard about what happen with them. I'm sorry you had to go through that."_

" _It's fine, I'm used to it. It's not much of a big deal once you think about it."_

" _Oh that's good to know. But still, I'm sorry you had to deal with that."_

" _Like I said it's fine. So has the lawyer business been rough?"_

" _You have no idea. It can be tiring at times but I enjoy it. It is why I went to school to be a lawyer. I will do whatever it takes to help people, it's my life and I love it. Despite of being the green giant like the Hulk but I do get a lot of compliment from the other boys with my looks and my sex appeal."_

" _I noticed."_

" _*Giggle* I could say the same thing about you. You sure have some lades eyeing on you. I won't lie, I did have my eye on you as well when you came here. It surprised me so I know I had to come and talk to you. Speaking of which, are you doing anything later?"_

" _No. Why?"_

" _Why don't you and me go out for dinner. I know a great restaurant that has some amazing food."_

" _Are you asking me out on a date?"_

" _As matter of fact, I am. I would like to spend more time with you Shadow. So care to go out on a date with me?"_

" _You know what, sure I'll go."_

" _Great! Is eight sound good to you?"_

" _Yeah. Do I have to wear a tux or whatever?"_

" _That's up to you. You can wear whatever you want. Well I better get going and head on home to clean up. Here, this is the address to this restaurant here. It's not that difficult to find."_

 _She-Hulk handed Shadow the address of the restaurant and grabs her stuff to prepare to leave. Before She-Hulk can exit the gym, she leans in close to plant a kiss onto Shadow's cheek then wave goodbye before taking off. She-Hulk know that Shadow would watch her leave so she started to add some sway into her hips with a seductive smirk. Some of the guys who eyed on She-Hulk watching her leave and would head up to go talk to her. Shadow couldn't help but to smile a bit so he went on to resume his training._

* * *

 _Later, that following night…_

 _Shadow had arrive to the destination on his bike. Shadow parked before hopping off to meet with She-Hulk. Shadow had on a black polo shirt with red stripes and wearing a pair of black khaki pants. The ultimate lifeform head inside to meet with She-Hulk in the restaurant. It appear that he was here early so he wait for his date to arrive. Before Shadow can look around, the door open and caught his attention that had Shadow turn around spotting the tall green figure. It was his date, She-Hulk wore purple strapless mini skirt that is almost up to her thighs, her hair tied into a bun and wearing a pair of purple stiletto heels on to match her outfit. She-Hulk even has some lipstick on and wearing some perfume to go along with it for her date._

" _You look beautiful." Shadow complimented._

" _Thanks. You look handsome yourself. Shall we?" She-Hulk retorted._

 _Shadow nodded and so Shadow and his date had gotten themselves a table and got themselves a two seat table. They had order their meals a minute after and gotten some wine for the occasion. While they wait for their food to arrive, they begin talking and getting to know each other as the date goes on. She-Hulk some of her stories and how she became She-Hulk and her times helping out her cousin and stopping some foes along with the other heroes. Shadow himself even told his stories of his times with G.U.N. and fighting his rival, even told the story about the Space Colony Ark incident when he was released from his slumber for so long. Soon after, their meals arrive and the two chow down to enjoy the food and more wine._

 _After a nice bite to eat, She-Hulk took another sip of her wine and sets her drink down admiring the ultimate lifeform._

" _The food was delicious." She-Hulk said._

" _You weren't lying, they serve some amazing food. I enjoy the meal." Shadow confessed._

" _*Giggle* I knew you were going to love it. So Shadow, how long do you plan on staying in New York. Are you on an investigation of somewhat?"_

" _Honestly I just came to clear my head after having a flashback of my ex lying behind my back after I've caught her cheating on me."_

" _Oh my. So that's why. I thought you were out on a mission. I'm sorry."_

" _No it's fine. Thank you for talking to me. It really helped me."_

" _You're welcome. This night has been great. I even enjoy spending time with you Shadow. I know I heard a lot of bad things people say about you but in reality, you have a wonderful heart and that's what a woman likes about you. Including me."_

" _Are you hitting on me?"_

" _What if I am, sweetie? You know, I do have a few men who couldn't handle me if you know what I mean?"_

" _What do you mean by… oh I see where this is going now. You're trying to get a taste of the ultimate lifeform aren't you?"_

" _I am. Natasha has told me a lot about you. Even Carol told me that you gave them the time of their lives. I want to be part of the action too and I wonder if the ultimate lifeform can handle someone like me in bed."_

" _Hmm… I'll take that as a challenge."_

" _*Giggle* I'm feeling horny just thinking about you. Can you really give the pleasure I've been looking for?"_

" _I don't know. Can you handle someone like me?"_

" _I can try if you let me. Perhaps this could change your mind…"_

 _Shadow wonder what She-Hulk was planning but got his answer when She-Hulk begin to loosen up her dress, playfully jiggle her big breasts to tease the ultimate lifeform. She-Hulk flash Shadow with bedroom eyes staring lustfully at the black blur._

" _If you have sex with me, you can do whatever you want to me. This body will be yours for your own leisure. So what do you say?" She-Hulk offered._

 _Shadow took a moment to think this through for a moment. He was so certain that he wasn't here for sex and just wanted to clear his head and have some alone time. Although, Shadow couldn't help but to stare at She-Hulk watching her playfully bounce her breasts hoping that Shadow can change his mind to sleep with her._

" _I won't lie, she is extremely sexy. I'm not supposed to get myself caught up in some sexual intercourse after what happen but having somebody to talk to it really helped me. Maybe sleeping with She-Hulk could help me to have some fun. After all, she was the one who challenged me." Shadow thought as his Black Arms instincts begin to kick in just by eyeing on the green beauty._

" _So will you have sex with me, Shadow?" She-Hulk asked._

" _Very well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to have some fun." Shadow responded with a devilish smirk._

" _Mmm. I knew you were going to say yes. What'd you say we get out of here and head back to my apartment?"_

" _Good idea."_

 _Shadow volunteer to pay for the meals and exit the restaurant and hurry on back to She-Hulk's apartment for some action._

* * *

 _She-Hulk's Apartment…_

 _The door burst open as She-Hulk guides Shadow inside and closes the door behind them. Then She-Hulk takes Shadow to the bedroom to get things started and they begin to get down and dirty with Shadow. She-Hulk pulls Shadow close and takes his hands and places them onto her breasts allowing Shadow to do whatever he please._

" _Go right ahead Shadow, touch me. Do whatever you want to them." She-Hulk suggested._

" _Gladly." Shadow retorted._

 _With that being said, Shadow start to roughly rubbed She-Hulk's breasts, squeezing them nice and hard as he massage them. She-Hulk let out a soft moan escaping from her lips then follow by a squirm when Shadow tightens his grip to squeeze them a little more hard for the fun of it. The green beauty let out another moan when Shadow gets rough with the green beauty. She-Hulk suddenly takes her heels off to get comfortable and resumes to endure Shadow's aggressive groping._

" _Shadow… Ngh… don't stop, my breasts are very sensitive." She-Hulk moaned._

 _Shadow smirked, nodding his head in response and gives She-Hulk more as she requested for. The ultimate lifeform begin to move his hands fast, rubbing She-Hulk's tits roughly adding twice the arousal to the green beauty. She-Hulk continue to moan, never had anyone massage her breasts as rough like this before. She-Hulk had heard Shadow can get aggressive in bed which is the reason why she had been craving the ultimate lifeform. Not by just admiring how attractive he was but he can give her what she needed and that is giving her the hardcore sex she's been begging for a while now. Giving Shadow a seductive smile, She-Hulk draws herself closer to the black blur so that she can allow Shadow to do whatever he please to her body after all, she's all his for the night._

" _Oh Shadow… rub my tits harder." She-Hulk moaned._

" _Whatever you say." Shadow retorted and gives She-Hulk what she requested and that is rubbing the green beauty's big breasts harder._

 _Feeling her tits being roughly groped, She-Hulk let out a loud and satisfying moan escaping from her lips. She-Hulk tighten his grip a little more and rapidly rubs them, moving her tits around so that he can add more pleasure and the arousal into She-Hulk's body. All of this arousal had made She-Hulk wet, her legs begin shaking when the pleasure had taken over. Her mind start to spiral out of control, she couldn't keep herself together but thinking about the pleasure of a lifetime that she's about to get from the black hedgehog. She-Hulk closes her eyes, she couldn't stop herself from moaning knowingly she can't resist all of this incredible pleasure. This incredible sensation she's in, she wanted more and she wanted Shadow to give her a lot more as time goes by._

 _Shadow had been fondling She-Hulk's breasts for over ten minutes now, he did not bother to stop but kept on rubbing them. Hearing She-Hulk moaning turned him on from the way how she moan with that erotic tone of her voice. His instincts got the best of him and suddenly, Shadow decides to pull out She-Hulk's breasts. It had caught She-Hulk off guard at the moment but soon she finds herself being melted away when Shadow got a mouthful of one of her melons and he starts sucking on them. Hard. Causing She-Hulk to gasp in ecstasy._

" _AH!" She-Hulk squirmed._

" _Her tits taste delicious. No wonder the boys would go crazy for her." Shadow thought._

 _Shadow grab a handful of She-Hulk's jug and squeezes it twice as hard to fondle it while he sucks on them. Shadow went on to suck on the other breast, giving her tits more attention that they deserved. She-Hulk had been dripping her fluids between her inner thighs, her legs kept shaking from being so aroused by the ultimate lifeform. All of sensation, She-Hulk couldn't take it anymore. The green beauty wanted Shadow bad and I mean extremely bad. Shadow begin to sense She-Hulk, he could sense that she's getting hotter by the second._

 _Curling his lips into a devilish smirk, Shadow let go of She-Hulk's tit and slide down his hands over to her skirt, he lifted up to unveil her purple lace panties underneath and pulls the strap of her panties to the side to unveil her wet snatch that has been leaking out her juices from being aroused. Noticing how wet She-Hulk is getting, the ultimate lifeform insert his fingers inside and start fingering the heroine teasing her much, much more to get her fired up for the real thing._

" _Ah! Oh Shadow! Not there!" She-Hulk moaned._

 _Shadow had been sucking She-Hulk's breasts for three minutes now, Shadow continue to do so and with that he fingered She-Hulk twice as hard going a little fast to add more to the heroine. She-Hulk promptly back herself away with Shadow, her back is being pressed against the wall feeling the coldness against it in the bedroom while being aroused. Shadow started to lick the erected nipples, twirls his tongue around to savor the taste of her delicious green flesh. Shadow couldn't help it but to moan after getting a better taste of She-Hulk's nipples, the heroine was so lost in pleasure as she is out of her own zone._

 _Shadow fingered She-Hulk for about two minutes or more so he ejects his fingers out and notice her juices coated around his fingers. Shadow had an idea so he had She-Hulk started to suck on his fingers so she can have a taste of her juices, She-Hulk begin to suck it down like a lollipop staring at Shadow with those lusting eyes._

" _You like my fingers don't you?" Shadow asked which had She-Hulk nodded in response._

 _Shadow resume back to suckle on She-Hulk's breasts a little more for another minute or two before he can finally stop teasing She-Hulk. Noticing that she had grown impatient, she got desperately for cock and the heroine wanted Shadow to take her now. Before Shadow can do anything else, Shadow start to rub her crotch, rubbing her pussy which had She-Hulk moan at it._

" _Getting desperate are we? Well then, you had been patient so you deserve a reward." Shadow said._

 _Shadow begin to get She-Hulk down on her knees showing Shadow a vulgar look on her face. Shadow begin to undo his pants, the ultimate lifeform start unzipping his pants then pulls out his erection showing his shaft right in front of She-Hulk and places his cock onto her face. She-Hulk moan a bit, admiring at its size then Shadow begin to slap her face with his penis clutching her head and She-Hulk opened her mouth knowing what Shadows wants her to do. Without further ado, Shadow begin to enter his erection right in She-Hulk's mouth then thrusts it down almost to her throat and finally, She-Hulk get to have a taste of the ultimate lifeform._

 _Once Shadow's rod is in, he begin thrusting his cock, moving his waist back and forth in a steadily pace as Shadow start to face fuck the green beauty. She-Hulk stare at the hedgehog's rod while having her mouth fucked. The heroine did not want to disappoint Shadow so she suckles on it while being thrusted when Shadow is in control._

" _There you go, suck it nice and go. Do a good job and I might just place my cock between those nice tits of yours." Shadow said._

 _With the hungry look in her eyes, She-Hulk look up showing her vulgar look to Shadow as he thrusted her mouth and throat. Two minutes later, Shadow picks up the pace to go fast and really fucking She-Hulk's face while at it. She-Hulk brace herself to endure the punishment, she had taken Shadow's aggressiveness when he start to put his back into his and thrusted her mouth roughly. She-Hulk started to moan, her hands had been place onto her lap taking her punishment well enjoying herself to the fullest. Shadow groaned, he grit his teeth when She-Hulk had begun to suck him off harder while he plow into her mouth._

 _Suddenly, Shadow then decides to push his shaft deep by going all the wall down to her throat and deepthroats himself for more excitement. The ultimate lifeform didn't stop there, he kept going and push his cock hard with a rapid pace. Shadow's balls even start to smack against She-Hulk's chin every second of his nonstop and merciless pounding. The blowjob he had receive from She-Hulk became incredible, his waist move on their very own like he has no control over it. The ultimate lifeform felt like he's in cloud nine enjoying the pleasure from She-Hulk. She-Hulk working her magic, doing the best she can to earn anoter reward._

 _Next, She-Hulk wanted Shadow to fuck her titties. Fuck them like he means it and that is the reward but to do that she has to do a good job like how Shadow mentioned before. Taking it all like a slut, She-Hulk braces herself when Shadow begin to move his waist faster and plow her mouth and throat with intensity for the next five minutes. Once those five minutes are up, She-Hulk finally start to take over, take control by having Shadow to stop thrusting and She-Hulk begun to bop her head rapidly in a faster pace, sucking Shadow's dick twice as hard with taking every inch of his cock inside._

 _This of course had Shadow crying out in pleasure, She-Hulk giving him the incredible sensation he's in so far. Shadow felt like his whole body is being melted in pleasure, She-Hulk really giving Shadow the kind of loving that he wanted her to give. After feeling the pleasure rising, filling his whole body, the sexual waves flow up the spine making Shadow shiver. She-Hulk notice this, her lips curl into a devilish smirk but kept her focus and she had sucked Shadow off as long as she can._

 _It had been over ten minutes, close to the twenty minute mark of how long Shadow lasted due to his ultimate endurance. Shadow had relax himself, allowing She-Hulk to suck his cock long as she can until he had finally reach his limit. Moments after, Shadow's balls start to get heavy and his shaft begin to twitch as he's about to let loose. Realizing that Shadow s about to cum, She-Hulk goes faster, impressing Shadow when she sucks it down harder and deepthroats it for Shadow making him crying out in pleasure. Shadow try his best to hold it a little longer but no matter how hard he can try, the pleasure comes back to him knowing he cannot escape._

" _Fuck! She-Hulk… I'm gonna… GAAAAAAAGH!" Shadow cried out in ecstasy. It seem that the ultimate lifeform couldn't hold it in a little longer and he finally reaches his limit. The black blur begin to climax, shooting his cum out of his shaft that filled She-Hulk's mouth with his spunk._

 _She-Hulk takes it all in, she remain still and keep Shadow's cock in knowing he would want that. Shadow had jizz himself more, blasting more of his sperm a couple of seconds wit She-Hulk gulps it all down drinking every drop._

 _After seconds of climaxing, She-Hulk slowly pulls herself away, slowly ejecting Shadow's cock out of her mouth then starts to lick it nice and clean. She-Hulk savor every taste, every drop of Shadow's cum and licks her lips afterwards showing a slutty look._

" _Did that feel good?" She-Hulk asked jerking Shadow off to massage his rod._

" _Yeah. It was incredible. You were amazing." Shadow admitted._

" _Good. Now why don't you put that nice big cock inside me and fuck me already."_

" _My thoughts exactly."_

 _Helping She-Hulk up to her feet, Shadow is being lifted up by She-Hulk and she press her lips against Shadow's and gives him an passionate but an intimate kiss. Shadow gradually accepts the kiss so he kissed the green beauty back making out with She-Hulk intimately with She-Hulk letting out a soft moan during the kiss. They kissed for four minutes so Shadow pulls away to depart his lips apart from She-Hulk's. She-Hulk had set Shadow down and the ultimate lifeform begin to rip off She-Hulk's dress and showcases her nice voluptuous body. Shadow even rips off the heroine's bra and panties off and tosses them aside so that he can get a closer look of her body._

 _Realizing that she wanted this, She-Hulk wasted no time to help Shadow out of his clothes. Shadow kicked off his shoes then She-Hulk begin to assist him._

" _Let me get you out of these." She-Hulk offered._

 _The heroine rips Shadow's shirt off showing his body then pushes Shadow on the bed and rips his pants off as it flew over to a wall and hits the ground. She-Hulk takes Shadow's boxers off and tosses it to the side showing more of Shadow's body. Once Shadow is naked, She-Hulk finally joins with Shadow in bed and kisses him on the lips before she can proceed to climb on top of the ultimate lifeform and jerks Shadow's rod to get it nice and hard for her._

" _Oh I've been waiting for this day to get a taste of the ultimate lifeform. Shadow, don't hold anything back. Fuck me as hard as you like, I'm all yours." She-Hulk stated._

" _I plan to." Shadow retorted._

 _Smiling at the black blur, She-Hulk bulks up her hips then insert Shadow's penis right inside of her snatch. She-Hulk slowly slam down her hips onto Shadow's lap taking every inch of Shadow's rod into her and once that's done, She-Hulk started to scream, moaning feeling Shadow's rod penetrate her insides._

" _Oooooooooh!" She-Hulk moaned._

 _Wasting no time, She-Hulk begin bouncing her hips and slamming them down hard onto Shadow's lap. She had press down her hands onto the bed and closes her eyes moaning in ecstasy. She-Hulk now feels herself out of her zone, she begin to go crazy smiling seductive having Shadow inside her finally. The ultimate lifeform spread out his arms, taking it easy having She-Hulk to work her hips and move them to give it to him._

" _Come on, move those hips. Show me what you can do." Shadow demanded._

 _Taking Shadow's words, She-Hulk move her hips faster wanting more of the black blur. The pleasure filled her body every second when moving her hips. She-Hulk let out a loud moan moving her hips a lot more and shaking her ass while at it to make their intercourse to be as exciting as she wanted it to be._

" _Uh! Uh! Oh yeah baby, that's the spot! Give it to me!" She-Hulk moaned._

 _Seconds after, the bed begin to shake and it squeak when the bed started to move back and forth. Shadow watched the heroine riding him, taking control with She-Hulk moaning out in ecstasy. She-Hulk had waited to have sex with Shadow and she was going to have the time of her life so she would want more of the black blur. The green beauty start to increase her pace to go faster, her hips moving on their very own as it begin bouncing hard onto Shadow's lap. The ultimate lifeform started to groan a bit, She-Hulk's walls tightened around his shaft as it is massaging it back and forth from the way how She-Hulk move her hips. Shadow reach over to wrap his hands around the waist, moves his hands to soothe her body like massaging the green beauty. She-Hulk again moan, her eyes look down staring at the ultimate lifeform with those seductive eyes. Staring at Shadow she had became so fixated at the hedgehog, after Shadow had given her so much pleasure She-Hulk start to fall head over heels for the black blur._

 _The green beauty begin to move her hips faster a couple of seconds after for more of the ultimate lifeform, thus receiving more of the ultimate loving right inside of her body. She-Hulk places her hands back and resting them on Shadow's legs and tilt her head up. At first, She-Hulk stare up at the ceiling while getting some of loving from the ultimate lifeform until all of sudden, Shadow decides to take control and begin to pound her pussy. The ultimate lifeform start to show no mercy when he begin to thrusted the green heroine mercilessly with ultimate might showing She-Hulk why they called him the ultimate lifeform. Shadow's black arms instincts had taken control and now, the black blur begin his dominance as he demolish She-Hulk's insides with his intense strength shoving his cock hard and fast at the same time into the green beauty._

 _This gotten She-Hulk to scream out in ecstasy, she had remember few of the guys she slept with gave her a good time but never in their live can fuck her just like Shadow. The ultimate lifeform deliver a hard, feral slap to She-Hulk firm plump ass making her squirm, screaming in pure ecstasy as he gives it to her._

" _AH! Right there baby, fuck me! Mmm! Give it to me, fuck my pussy!" She-Hulk squirmed._

 _Shadow slap She-Hulk's ass a couple of times and gives it to her. Shadow's rod repeatedly thrusted her, rubbing her insides back and forth steadily with a faster pace. She-Hulk start to smile, she can feel Shadow pounding her insides with his ultimate might that got her going crazy. She-Hulk's moans begin to increase the volume of her voice, she started to get loud and go psycho from the amount of pleasure she's in so far. The ultimate lifeform notice the green beauty, pounding her insides had her moaning like crazy. Those moans fueled up Shadow, giving him the adrenaline he needed and with that being said, Shadow puts more power into it, putting his back into it to pound the bricks out of the heroine. She-Hulk's expression start to show a goofy smile a second after, her moans filled up the bedroom of her loud moans, screams, even the squirms as ultimate lifeform pounding her so hard._

" _YES! YES, YES, YES! FUCK ME SHADOW! FUCK ME! POUND MY PUSSY! HARDER! DEEPER!" She-Hulk screamed._

 _Shadow begin to laugh mischievously, having She-Hulk going like that just amused him. He never seen She-Hulk like this but he couldn't blame her. She wanted the pleasure of the lifetime and he's going to give it to her knowing she's going to get it. The ultimate lifeform had an idea popped out in his head. Realizing that she has superhuman invulnerability, the ultimate lifeform take his right hand and engulfs it with red energy-flame life aura and swings his hand and starts smacking it. Shadow hit She-Hulk right in the ass that had her ass cheek jiggle. She-Hulk felt that which excited her, She-Hulk's eyes narrow down to stare at the ultimate lifeform begging Shadow to pound her ass some more._

" _More! Spank me! Spank me more! PUNISH ME!" She-Hulk demanded._

 _Shadow smirked, he accepts She-Hulk's request so he slaps her ass multiple times having her ass cheek to jiggle, bounce from every impact taking every slap from the ultimate lifeform. She-Hulk felt the pain but she could careless, Shadow had turn She-Hulk's ass cheek red from the multiple slaps she had receive thus far. She-Hulk squirmed from the impact, having her ass smacked turned the heroine on. The ultimate lifeform had thrusted She-Hulk for over thirty minutes due to his incredible stamina and he hadn't breaking a sweat._

 _Finally, Shadow allow She-Hulk to take control once more. Once she's back in control, the heroine begin moving her hips faster this time slamming her hips twice as hard from before. She-Hulk lean in a little closer to press down her hands to the bed and her eyes suddenly closed shut from the amount of pleasure. Shadow slides his hands down to grope She-Hulk's ass, his eyes continue watching She-Hulk move her hips. The bed had been squeaking, shaking from the way how She-Hulk moves her hips. The heroine couldn't stop herself from moaning, her hips had move on their own from the lust taking control._

" _Ah! Ah! AH! AH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" She-Hulk moaned._

 _She-Hulk had taken every inch of Shadow's cock so far, so deep into her snatch that hit her cervix. It suddenly repeatedly hit the g-spot a couple of times that had She-Hulk screaming, begging for more. The heroine still couldn't control herself, she had been riding on Shadow for who knows how long. The ultimate lifeform didn't mind one bit. The heroine continue riding, she kept going and going until she was satisfy or wanting to switch positions to take it up a notch. As minutes pass by, the ultimate lifeform decides to turn up the heat._

 _After another minute of She-Hulk moving her hips, Shadow uses his strength to turn She-Hulk around including himself and finds himself being on top of the heroine in a missionary position. She-Hulk look up, smiling lustfully at Shadow and the ultimate lifeform start to pound her insides again in a rapid pace. Shadow had grabbed She-Hulk by her legs, grabbing her thighs as he plows into her insides, fucking her pussy harder like a savage animal. She-Hulk started to scream again, her grip tighten when grabbing the sheets and enduring Shadow's might when demolishing her insides with his ultimate power._

 _The black blur had went balls deep into She-Hulk, shoving his cock deeper that delivers twice the pleasure inside of She-Hulk. She-Hulk can feel the sensation, feeling the vibrations that flow into her body like energy waves having the heroine to scream in high volume. She-Hulk suddenly sticks out her tongue, all of that moaning has gotten She-Hulk to breathe heavily from the intense pleasure. Shadow decide to let go of She-Hulk's legs and press down his hands to the bed and suddenly, Shadow put his back into it and goes faster a little bit more. Shadow use a bit of his Chaos Energy to give him the boost he needs to fuck She-Hulk's brains out. She-Hulk's eyes slowly start rolling backwards to the back of her skull moaning crazily as the pleasure begin to spiral out of control. Shadow decides to activate his Chaos Boost, adding twice the power into his thrusting and puts it into good use. The ultimate lifeform right now began demolishing the heroine's insides with all of his might, Shadow hadn't breaking a sweat letting his frustrations out after having a flashback about what happen back at Rouge's place that cause him to break up with his ex._

 _Shadow did not want to remember it, not wanting to have another flashback once again. To forget about all of that, keep his mind clear from the flashback, Shadow took all of his focus, his anger, his frustration out on She-Hulk and as Shadow continues to dominate the heroine, She-Hulk continues to go crazy and begs Shadow to give her more._

" _Uh! Uh! Oh yes… YES! Come on baby, give me more! Fuck me harder! You're an animal, Shadow!" She-Hulk moaned._

 _Shadow begin to deliver some powerful thrusting into She-Hulk making her scream, demanding more from him. Shadow takes his eyes over to She-Hulk's breasts, ogling them as they bounce and move in a steady pace from the way how he plows into the heroine._

" _Ooooooooooooooooh yeah! That's the spot baby! Don't stop, don't stop now!" She-Hulk moaned causing Shadow to laugh mischievously._

" _That's right you slut, take this! You love it when I drill it nice and deep in you don't you?" Shadow asked._

" _Yes! I love it! I fucking love it! Give it to me! I've been a naughty girl!"_

 _The ultimate lifeform continue to demolish She-Hulk's insides, fucking her hard for the next twenty minutes or so driving the woman wild. She-Hulk's body had covered in the beads of sweat, the body heat from the pleasure made her heat up after receiving so much pleasure from the ultimate lifeform. She-Hulk wanted more of the ultimate lifeform, Shadow didn't bother stopping but he has kept She-Hulk in check to give her a lot more as she bargained for._

 _Soon, Shadow decides to switch positions again and She-Hulk gets in position. The heroine got in all fours, bending over for the ultimate lifeform to fuck her hard like a savage animal. Shadow resume to pound the heroine's insides, showing more of his power as he continues his dominance. She-Hulk's body moving faster, it rocked repeatedly from the way how Shadow plows into her. To make it more exciting for She-Hulk, the black blur deliver some more hard feral slaps onto She-Hulk's other ass cheek a couple of times before engulfing his hand with red energy. She-Hulk bit her bottom lip taking it, she look over her shoulder watches Shadow fucking her like crazy._

 _Shadow who happen to stare back at She-Hulk right after noticing her watching him working his magic. He chuckle a bit before delivering some more powerful thrusting into the heroine adding twice the pleasure into the green beauty._

" _UH! Uh, uh, UH! That's it, take it! Take everything Shadow, make this horny heroine bitch yours!" She-Hulk moaned._

 _Shadow suddenly push his erection down deep sending She-Hulk into overdrive a couple of seconds later. That did not stop Shadow as he continues to pump his penis rapidly into the heroine with intense force. Shadow's balls slam down against his crotch, it create some loud smacking noises every second from thrusting She-Hulk this hard. She-Hulk look forward and her eyes suddenly roll backwards again feeling how deep Shadow penetrated her insides._

 _The sex continue on with Shadow had been dominating She-Hulk's body, giving her the pleasure of a lifetime she's been craving for so long. She-Hulk had been impress by Shadow's speed and his power giving her this much pleasure. The heroine couldn't stop herself from moaning, she had been enjoying herself to the fullest and having a lot of fun having sex with the ultimate lifeform. Now She-Hulk understands why they call him that and why Natasha and Carol talked about the black blur and She-Hulk had been wanting to be part of the action for some time now. She-Hulk was lucky to ever encounter Shadow even when he come across with him at a gym._

 _Shadow pulled She-Hulk's arms back so that he can add more power into his thrusts and plows into She-Hulk adding twice, no, THIRD times the loving into the heroine bringing her into ecstasy. She-Hulk screamed from the top of her lungs, Shadow now pounded her this deep and didn't bother breaking a sweat when he give it his all. She-Hulk as impressed of how Shadow lasted due to his endurance. Soon, Shadow is about to reach his limit when all of sudden he felt his shaft twitching and his balls gotten heavier._

 _Realizing that his time is almost up, Shadow continue to put out all the stops showing no mercy so he thrusted She-Hulk faster with his chaos energy giving him the boost he needed for the big finale. She-Hulk's body rocking faster in a rapid pace, she can feel Shadow drilling his cock hard and deep sending pleasurable waves up the spine that had She-Hulk shiver from the chills. Shadow let go of She-Hulk's arms to resume to grasps her by the waist, adding more arousal to the table, Shadow slap She-Hulk in the ass a couple more times on both ass cheeks causing She-Hulk to squirm in joy. The heroine show her wide goofy smile while getting penetrated by the ultimate lifeform._

" _UH! Getting fucked and spanked at the same damn time! I fucking love it! Come on, punish me! Punish me more! Pound me, Shadow!" She-Hulk moaned in a hoarse tone in her voice._

 _Shadow obliged to give She-Hulk what she wanted and so, the ultimate lifeform pounded She-Hulk with all of his ultimate might until he reaches his limit. She-Hulk began to holler, screaming Shadow's name with the ultimate lifeform continue to ravage her insides. After receiving so much pleasure, so much loving and bringing her into ecstasy, She-Hulk couldn't control herself any longer. The pleasure itself became so good and all of that had sent her into overdrive. Shadow can feel he couldn't hold it any longer, trying his best to hold it a little longer to give She-Hulk more but he cannot seem to hold it within him for so long._

 _Seconds after, a couple more thrusts then suddenly, Shadow begin crying out of ecstasy and had reached his limit. The ultimate lifeform begin ejaculating, he shot his sperm out of him that filled up She-Hulk's caverns. She-Hulk herself begin screaming out in ecstasy with a high volume for the last time. Shadow kept thrusting while cumming inside of the heroine, the ultimate lifeform deliver some last powerful thrusts before he can eject his shaft a couple of seconds later._

 _After finally taking out his length of She-Hulk's vagina, she begin leaking out her fluids and Shadow's spunk. Shadow smacked She-Hulk's firm ass one more time earning himself a soft squeal from the heroine. She-Hulk over her shoulder with a smile._

" _That was spectacular. You're good as Natasha and Carol say you are." She-Hulk complimented._

" _Thanks now lie down, we're not done yet." Shadow commanded._

" _You got something in mind?"_

 _Shadow nodded and once again, slaps She-Hulk in the ass commanding her to lie down on her back. She-Hulk obeyed and did what she is told to do so she lie down wondering what Shadow plans to do next. The ultimate lifeform climb on She-Hulk and place his cock between She-Hulk's melons. Realizing what Shadow wanted, She-Hulk start to massage Shadow's rod by fapping it back and forth with a faster pace. Shadow started to groan, moaning in ecstasy from having his cock being smothered by She-Hulk's tits. She-Hulk massages the rod hard as she can building up some momentum which making some lewd sounds while at it._

" _Ah!" Shadow groaned._

" _Come on baby, cum all over my tits." She-Hulk purred continuing with her paizuri._

 _The ultimate lifeform look down watching in amusement, She-Hulk doing everything she can to make Shadow feel extremely good. She-Hulk work hard forcing more of Shadow's spunk out of him as the pleasure filled up his body. Shadow's crotch slam against She-Hulk's tits as she moved her jugs faster to increase the amount of pleasure for Shadow to feel. She-Hulk can see Shadow's expression, he was out of his own zone feeling the incredible sensation. She-Hulk lose seeing men's expression when they're being smothered by her breasts. Watching Shadow moan turned She-Hulk on, it made her horny once more just by hearing Shadow's voice._

 _Sooner or later, Shadow couldn't hold it from She-Hulk enormous breasts that made him cum. Shadow release one last load, shooting ropes of white goo out slashing on She-Hulk's face and her breasts._

 _She-Hulk started to moan, she had licked her lips tasting more of Shadow's as Shadow continue to climax for her right after She-Hulk move her breasts a little bit more just so she can for more spunk out of him. After that's finally done, Shadow climb off of She-Hulk and finally takes it easy. She-Hulk cuddles up with the ultimate lifeform having Shadow resting his head onto her tits and twirls her finger onto his chest._

" _Did my tits feel that good?" She-Hulk asked with a smile._

" _Yes. It certainly did. I've felt much better now. Thanks."_

" _Anytime. I had a wonderful night with you Shadow."_

" _Yeah. Me too, thank you for the company. It really helped me."_

" _I'm glad to hear it and to see you in good spirits. Hey if you're ready to start a relationship again, give me a call. I can show you what true love is about."_

" _Really?"_

" _Yeah really. Would you care to have my phone number?"_

" _What for?"_

" _Just to talk, if you need to beat somebody up and… to do this again. You've been a good laid, Shadow."_

" _Hmm… ok I'll take you up on that offer."_

" _Great. I'll be sure to give it to you. Oooooooh looks like someone is still hard."_

 _Shadow notice and looks down seeing that he's still hard._

" _It appears that the ultimate lifeform still has some energy left in him after all."_

" _Yes. It appears he does."_

" _*Giggle* Wanna have some more fun with this voluptuous body?"_

" _*Chuckle* The night is still young, what'd you say we make it more exciting."_

" _Now you're speaking my language."_

" _But first, let me have some more fun with those enormous tits of yours."_

 _She-Hulk pushes Shadow down and climbs on top of him and readying her breasts for Shadow._

" _Go right ahead, these nice green perky tits are all yours, honey." She-Hulk said._

 _The ultimate lifeform smirked and pulls She-Hulk so that he can suck on her breasts nice and hard that got She-Hulk to go crazy over the temptation._

" _UUUUUUUHHHH! Right there Shadow, suck on my big fat titties!" She-Hulk moaned._

* * *

 **That's a wrap! That's chapter Thirty Four for this story. That is going to be She-Hulk from the Marvel Universe getting some loving from the ultimate lifeform in this steamy chapter. I hope all of you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. More to come so tune in next time for more everybody. Until then, I'll see you all on the next update. Stay safe, stay golden, and stay Chaotiq!**

 **Lil' Soniq out!**


	35. Lady Deadpool

Chapter 35: Fun with the Merc

"Whoa! You really got She-Hulk crazy, especially of keep playing with her tits." Sonic said taking a sip of his drink.

"She-Hulk asked for it, you should know that I always give my best when it's on a mission or a fight." Shadow reminded.

"Yeah I know but I'm surprise you that you can handle someone like She-Hulk. From what I can tell is that some had try to handle She-Hulk but none could try to satisfy her needs but you Shads are one tough cookie and that you deserve a medal."

"I'll take that as a compliment and thanks Sonic. I appreciate it."

"No problem. So what happen next?"

"Well we continue having sex throughout the night until nine in the morning. After that's done, She-Hulk had given me her number and we parted ways. Also, she too is available if I'm looking for a relationship after I've told her about my relationship issues with Rouge."

"After encountering a few women, they sure would like to hook up with you knowing you're a bad ass. I think it's because of your personality or just the edge type of guy that you are right now."

"I think that's why but I don't know. I sometime have my own unique charm."

"That's for sure. Alright so moving on to the next on. With me asking this question, who is the next girl up in your list of your encounters with the ladies, Shads?"

"You won't believe this when I tell you this next woman."

"Lay it on me, I want to hear it."

"Okay then, you did recall the time I dealt with Deadpool right?"

"Yeah fighting him and Domino, had sex with her and is part of the game without Sega's permission and slept with Psylocke. Yeah, I remember it just right since you already told me. Is there another girl involved with Deadpool?"

"Yes and top of all that, Deadpool has his own team."

"Don't tell me is the X-Force?"

"Hell no. It's the team of different Deadpools which they are called the Deadpool Corps."

"Seriously? There is a team with just Deadpools?"

"That's right and this one woman who is one of them but not crazy as Deadpool if not sexy if I might add."

"Go on…"

"This one I had sex with is the name **Lady Deadpool**."

"Lady Deadpool huh? Ok, now I am dying to hear this story Shadow. I know you had to deal with Deadpool again right?"

"You have no idea Sonic. It was the time that I was assigned on a task with the Deadpool Corps to takedown Chance White."

Sonic place a hand on Shadow's shoulders and look at him straight in the eyes and shakes his head.

"I am so sorry you had to go through all of that trouble with the merc with a mouth man." Sonic apologized.

"*Chuckle* This isn't like you to show how sorry you are to me. Not very often but thank you, I appreciate your comfort."

"No problem so about Lady Deadpool?"

"Right. *Clears Throat* Like I said, I was on a mission assigned by the Commander of G.U.N…"

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _Assigned by the commander of G.U.N to take down Chance White, Shadow is also paired up with the team of Deadpools called the Deadpool Corps. Deadpool being the leader, a female known as Lady Deadpool, a kid who is also a merc named Kidpool, a dog with the outfit of Deadpool as Dogpool, and last but not least, a zombie deadpool but only a head with a hat with a propeller and named Headpool. Shadow thought he was walking in a living nightmare and that fact that he had to deal with Deadpool if not different types of Deadpool. Shadow knew that they are going to work his last nerve and reach his boiling point. However, the cool and not crazy member of the team is Lady Deadpool herself which Shadow got along just fine._

 _Right now, the group had battle their way through to Chance White's office to put a stop to him before confronting the business man. Along the way, the group and the ultimate lifeform battle through the bodyguards in their path with the Deadpools slicing their way and shooting their way through with Shadow using his Chaos Abilities and combat skills to outmatch the bodyguards with ease. None of them can stand in their way and it did not take the group that long to reach Chance White to bring him down. The mission was going smooth as it should be. However, things begin to turn ugly for the worse. With the simple attempt to assassinate Chance White should go on smoothly without any trouble but that wasn't the issue. The issue was Headpool got very bitey throughout the whole mission. In fact, Headpool had bite off more than he can chew and by that is the Deadpool Corps and Shadow are now dealing with the swarm of zombie bodyguards that they already killed throughout their way to get to Chance White._

 _The zombies begin to charge at the team and hunger for their flesh to eat them all up. Deadpool had the bright idea in his head to handle this kind of problem._

" _Oh right, I remember putting up some explosives. Why don't we use them to kill off all of these undead bastards?" Deadpool suggested._

 _Remembering that the merc had put up too much explosives, Deadpool use the explosives by detonating them which in terms cause the whole building to collapse in a huge explosion but thankfully, Shadow teleported all of them and himself out of there before they get caught in the blast. Now that they are out of sight and dealt with the problem made by Headpool himself._

 _Shadow knew who's responsible for this and look to Headpool and started chastise the zombie merc as he is fuming, knowing he is livid of his actions._

" _What the hell were you thinking, you had to go and bite off the dead bodyguards! I know I should've come to this assignment if I had to deal with the pair of crazy Deadpools!" Shadow scolded._

 _"What do you expect me to do? I'm a ZOMBIE! As in I eat people, what did you think I said I was that for kicks?" Headpool argued._

" _And as for you Deadpool, this is nothing but a shitshow. I knew that I should never accept this assignment. I should've done this myself."_

 _Deadpool ignored the ultimate lifeform as he is out of his own zone once again. There were more of the zombie bodyguards come swarming at them knowing they they're still around the area if not, the building. Shadow knew that he didn't get them out of the building knowing he had made a minor mistake. The merc begin to put one some chase music by playing some Scooby Doo chase music to fit the mood causing Lady Deadpool to facepalm._

" _I can't believe this shit." Lady Deadpool scolded._

 _Lady Deadpool look to Shadow, both nod their heads and Shadow readied his powers and a SMG and Lady Deadpool ready her swords and weapons and they easily kill the zombie bodyguards just to get that out of the way. Once that's done within seconds, Shadow then had everyone grab onto him except for Headpool knowing that the zombie merc could easily bite him to turn him into a zombie. Deadpool went ahead to start to sing a song from How The Grinch Stole Christmas. Shadow rolled his eyes and with that, Shadow shouted these two famous words to get out of there._

" _ **Chaos Control!**_ _" Shadow shouted._

 _Shadow teleported them out of sight and the team reappear to a different but a familiar location. Shadow examine the place, recognize the place remember he had been there before. Looking out the window, Shadow then begin to realize that they all had been transported to the Watch Tower where the Justice League come for meeting and plot strategies on missions and different things._

" _Looks like we're at the Watch Tower." Shadow informed but he can see the team isn't too happy about it. In fact, they all glare at Deadpool about what happen._

" _What? Come on, don't tell me you guys are still made that we hijack the Watch Tower that time. It's was still pretty bad ass that we got a cool base just like this on." Deadpool said trying to play it cool._

" _Yeah that time when we were on a goose chase by the Justice League Wade. We almost got killed because of your stupid scheme to hijack the Watch Tower for a base." Lady Deadpool reminded._

" _But it was still cool, right. Besides, we can't die they're just some knock off. Marvel is way better am I right?"_

 _The members of Deadpool Corps groaned in annoyance and Shadow just give the merc a death glare ready to give him a piece of his mind. Wasting no more time, Shadow teleported to a different location and by location a different room which all of them was not expecting. Shadow accidentally teleported themselves to Mushroom Kingdom and inside of Peach's Castle. But what is worse is that they're in Peach's bedroom. The group can only see that the princess is naked in bed masturbating herself to someone. Shadow was not expecting this at all and what surprised Shadow is that Peach started to moan like crazy, shouting this person's name that Shadow know all too well._

" _Oh Sonic… oh Sonic! Fuck me! Give it to me! Suck on my tits! Just like that baby!" Peach moaned._

 _Deadpool liking this and stop for a moment to break the fourth wall and look to the audience._

 _"What a plot twist! Well it's good to know that the blue blur doesn't have to run with blue balls." Deadpool commented but he then got slapped in the face by Lady Deadpool to snap him out of it._

 _Shadow try this once again and this time teleported to the real location that he's been looking for. Arriving to a different location this time, now Shadow and the Deadpool Corps are actually at their own actual base._

" _Looks like we're back finally. Was that fun or what, guys?" Deadpool asked._

 _The only answer Deadpoll got is when Shadow begin to kick him right in the jewels for his stupidity as he got Shadow's last nerve. Deadpool collapse and clutch his groin and murmuring in pain which Shadow glared and crossed his arms._

 _"You know what? I deserve that but come on guys, wasn't that fun?!" Deadpool continued._

 _And so, that was the last straw for Deadpool. Shadow had just about enough of Deadpool for one day and the stupidity had angered Shadow greatly. Lady Deadpool even sided with Shadow who just had about enough of this. Shadow and Lady Deadpool then let Deadpool have it and started jumping on the merc giving him a piece of their minds as they deliver a brutal beatdown on the merc with a mouth. Deadpool is seen getting pummeled by the female deadpool and the ultimate lifeform letting out all of their frustrations out towards him for two minutes then finally stop._

" _What the hell were you thinking? What made you think it was just a good idea to throw a zombie to the bodyguards, Wade?" Lady Deadpool asked._

 _"Umm hello, throwing a zombie me at people?! That's like the perfect mixture of Looney Tunes, badass planning and fanfic nonsense all rolled into one!" Deadpool responded._

 _There is complete silence, none of them bother to retort to the merc but just glare at him with an angry expression but Shadow, he look like he is ready to kill Deadpool. Permanently. The silence is soon to break when everyone around begin to hear a ringtone that is called:_ _ **You Can't Stop This Motherfucker (Deadpool 2 OST)**_ _and the crowd begin to chant repeatedly: "Holy shitballs!". Deadpool pull out his phone and answers it right after he check the caller I.D who goes by the name Peter._

" _Peter my man, how's it hangin'?" Deadpool asked._

" _Are you completely insane! You think that stunt is going to get you a sequel to your game? What were you thinking, Deadpool!?" Peter shouted._

" _Wait that was your plan all along. This whole mission was nothing but a thud just to get you a sequel of your game?" Shadow questioned._

" _And you thought that bringing Shadow the Hedgehog here would be a great idea for a sequel without Sega's permission. Deadpool, do you know High Noon is going to get sued for not getting their permission and getting a sequel!?"_

" _I had just about enough of your foolishness Deadpool. This is absolute the waste of my time."_

 _The ultimate lifeform scolded the merc and turn to walk away fuming._

" _And you think throwing a zomebie in the first level for the sequel is a good idea? It wasn't. It was the worst and stupid idea you can come up with Deadpool. We almost got killed and we were almost zombie meat because of you." Lady Deadpool expressed._

" _Yeah whatever you guys, you guys should just sit back, kick back and relax." Deadpool suggested._

 _Turning his attention to Shadow and Lady Deadpool, the merc turn to the audience to break another fourth wall with a mischievous smirk behind his mask._

 _"Well, you know where it's going with them so I hope you got that lotion ready for it's going to be a good one." Deadpool commented before he left the base._

 _Lady Deadpool just simply rolled her eyes at the comment but actually, she thought about that comment for a moment thinking to herself._

" _Hmm… that doesn't seem that bad of an idea at all." Lady Deadpool exclaimed._

 _Shadow shake his head he is still fuming about what had transpired. The ultimate lifeform take a moment to take a deep breath to calm down. Still, Shadow wanted to kill the merc but decide to keep it cool and now want to spread any blood shed so all Shadow can do is try to calm down and bring himself together. After getting himself together and seem to be to simmer down, Shadow is soon join by Lady Deadpool to check up on the ultimate lifeform._

" _Hey you good?" Lady Deadpool asked._

" _Yeah just needed to cool off." Shadow responded._

" _Don't say I blame you, I know how you're feeling right now."_

" _How the hell can you put up someone like Deadpool here knowing he's too annoying and makes you want to kill him that badly?"_

 _The obvious question Shadow had questioned has made Lady Deadpool smirk about it and place a hand on her waist then answered:_

 _"Honey, we're basically a whole team of him. If we weren't able to put up with him, this whole team would quickly fall apart. Plus at the right times he can be rather funny." Lady Deadpool explained._

" _Good point."_

 _Lady Deadpool cross her arms and look around. Shadow then got the chance to check the female deadpool out just by staring at her body. Shadow's eyes look fixated as he look from top to bottom, he start to check out Lady Deadpool's nice firm ass looking so perfect and plump. The way how it fit and squeeze through her suit so perfect that turned the hedgehog on just by checking her out._

" _Wow. You got a nice ass." Shadow complimented._

 _Lady Deadpool turn to Shadow and smile behind her mask._

" _Really? Thanks." Lady Deadpool thanked._

" _You're not offended by that comment?"_

" _Not at all, I thought you never notice. I've seen you caught a glance of my ass. Most of the men does anyway. If you like, I can give you a closer look at my nice round ass."_

" _Wait really?"_

" _Yep. I'm in the mood for some fun and you look like you're that type of guy who can fuck like crazy. What do you say hotshot, want to see my ass up close?"_

 _Shadow start to think it over a bit._

" _Hmm… after dealing with Deadpool's crap all day and the fact he lie to me about the mission just to get a sequel for his game. Knowing that I want to kill him but perhaps, this could help me end the day with sex with lady Deadpool. As matter of fact, I think I'll take her up on that offer." Shadow thought._

" _Do I get an answer or what Shadow?" Lady Deadpool asked._

" _Sure. I think it's a good idea after dealing with Deadpool's nonsense that is." Shadow accepted._

" _Awesome. Come on, let's head to my room and get started."_

 _Lady Deadpool takes Shadow's hand and guides him to her bedroom to continue this in private. Once inside the bedroom and Lady Deadpool locking the door, she then pushes Shadow at the bed having him to take a seat. Lady Deadpool walks over to the wardrobe and play some music on just to set the mood with Shadow watching. Lady Deadpool had play a song and looks over her shoulder then turn to face Shadow._

" _Get ready because I'm going to rock your world, Shadow." Lady Deadpool warned._

 _Shadow then takes it easy and just relax with a smile. Lady Deadpool then gets closer to Shadow and she then start to sway her hips side to side in a neat rhythm and raise her arms up in the air and shakes her hips to the song. To get things started, Lady Deadpoll place her hands behind her head and shakes it, dancing like there's no tomorrow giving Shadow a good time performing a lapdance for the ultimate lifeform. The merc also start to circle her hips around nice and steadily, she stared at the hedgehog through her mask with lusting eyes. Yearning for Shadow's touch, the merc slowly start to turn around and slowly bends over to show Shadow her nice firm ass giving Shadow a closer look like what she said before._

 _Shadow ogle over at the merc's rump, Lady Deadpool begin to wiggle it as she starts to shake it making Shadow to have an erection. Feeling he's getting excited, Shadow felt his shaft grew to its full size just by staring at Lady Deadpool's butt. Lady Deadpool look over her shoulder, she delivers a playful slap to her ass to tease Shadow before she can resume to shake it. Wanting Shadow to touch her, Lady Deadpool slide down and touch her ankles before pulling herself up a little and shakes her ass a little faster wanting the ultimate lifeform to touch it, do whatever he wants to it._

 _Realizing what she wants after spending five minutes dancing and shaking her ass for the ultimate lifeform, Shadow reach over and touch her ass finally. The gentle touch had Lady Deadpool moan in delight, the merc can feel Shadow's hands ravaging, groping her ass with a strong grip._

" _Oh yeah, just like that honey. Do whatever you want with my ass." Lady Deadpool moaned._

 _This cause Shadow to smirk, his black arms instincts take over and that being said, he smacks her ass hard eliciting a loud moan from Lady Deadpool._

" _Come on, shake it for me. Show me what you got." Shadow demanded._

" _My pleasure."_

 _Lady Deadpool continues to shake her rump, entertaining Shadow as he lean back and watch the merc dancing the night away. Adding some motivation for Lady Deadpool, Shadow slap her ass two more times before palming it arousing Lady Deadpool by his touch. Lady Deadpool closed her eyes and moan with ecstasy, her hips couldn't stop moaning as it is moving on its own. Lady Deadpool then turn around to face Shadow and suddenly, she climbs on top of the black blur and wraps her arms around him and continues to move her hips. Shadow roughly grasps Lady Deadpool's butt before giving it another hard slap to her ass once again making Lady Deadpool squirm._

" _Uh! Oh yeah baby, spank my ass. Just like that!" Lady Deadpool moaned._

 _The merc continue with her dancing, the lapdnce went on for minutes with lady Deadpool entertaining the black blur, taking his mind off of Deadpool's ridiculous shenanigans as time goes on. Shadow went on to soothe and caress Lady Deadpool's body to ease her mind. Arousing the merc, Lady Deadpool started to moan at the hedgehog's touch. Lady Deadpool started to circle her hips around, grinding on Shadow's crotch sensually feeling the bulge in his pants from the way how she grinded him. Lady Deadpool can feel herself getting wetter by the second, the arousal from Shadow groping her ass turned the merc greatly. Lady Deadpool continue moaning as her hips continue to shake, moving, and grinding against Shadow._

 _The ultimate lifeform delivers a hard and aggressive slap to Lady Deadpool's ass earning a loud squeal from the merc. Lady Deadpool pushes Shadow on his back and grinded Shadow harder, rubbing her crotch against Shadow's bulge that had him groan. The merc look down and smile behind her mask, her hands proceed to rub his body rubbing his torso showing a little of her lust and affection towards the ultimate lifeform. Which of course, this had brought an idea for Lady Deadpool popped out in her head._

 _So after spending a few more minutes dancing and performing a lapdance for Shadow, Lady Deadpool climbs off of Shadow and proceeds to undo his pants afterwards. Lady Deadpool unzip, unbuttons Shadow's pants and pulls them down including taking his shoes off so that he can get extremely comfortable. Lady Deadpool gaze upon Shadow's penis as it is already in its full size and looking a little thick. This got the merc to lick her lips behind her mask just gazing at it wanting to have it pump into her insides and fuck her here and now._

 _Still, Lady Deadpool then proceed to turn around and climbs on top of Shadow in a reverse cowgirl. Once she's in position, Lady Deadpool begin to press her nice firm butt against Shadow's rod and uses it to rub it like giving it a nice massage by performing a clothed buttjob. Shadow start to moan at this sudden action, Lady Deadpool look over her shoulder with a smile and with that she moves her hips, grinding Shadow back and forth to massage him and give him the excitement he deserves. To give Lady Deadpool a nice reward, the ultimate lifeform smacks her in the ass which of course having her ass jiggle after the impact from the smack and that got Lady Deadpool to moan. The merc loved being spanked, Lady Deadpool look over her shoulder and proceeds to move her hips a little fast to increase her pace for her speed._

" _Oh yeah, you like my ass don't you. Go right ahead, touch it. Do whatever you want to it." Lady Deadpool moaned giving her ass a wiggle to grind it against Shadow's rod._

 _Shadow threw his head back and closes his eyes in pleasure. Soon, Shadow's hands draws itself right over to Lady Deadpool's ass and begin to grip it lightly then start to palm it a bit for only a couple of seconds. Lady Deadpool let out a soft moan escape from her lips, Shadow's hands gripping her ass sends the arousal to the merc filling her body with a little bit of ecstasy. Lady Deadpool herself couldn't control herself when all of sudden, her hips begin to move faster in a nice and steadily pace like she's forcing Shadow to climax for her as quick as possible. The ultimate lifeform begin to groan, he increases the strength of his grip to grope Lady Deadpool's rump hard roughly squeezes the clothed buttocks._

 _Lady Deadpool herself can feel the excitement in the air as the buttjob continue last for minutes now. The way she kept moving her hips, the excitement she continue grinding Shadow's cock with her nice firm ass that has been massaging Shadow's dick for as long as she likes. It had been almost up to twenty minutes now, Lady Deadpool had been impress that Shadow lasted due to his incredible endurance. Sooner or later, she can feel Shadow's penis twitching from the way she grinded on the black blur. It was the sign that Shadow is about to let loose, knowing he's almost there, Lady Deadpool grinded Shadow twice as hard with intensity forcing a couple of groans and moans from here and there from the ultimate lifeform. This even had Shadow spanked Lady Deadpool once more but this time he spanked her a couple of times getting Lady Deadpool to keep going and don't bother stopping._

 _This was the motivation, the fuel she needed for the buttjob session and Lady Deadpool continue on with this furthermore until the black hedgehog reached his limit._

" _Come on baby, cum! Cum whenever you like. Cum all over this nice sexy ass for me." Lady Deadpool said continuing to service the black blur with the use of her firm, plump ass._

 _With the adrenaline running through the ultimate lifeform and the sentence being heard from the attractive merc, Shadow let out a loud cry of pleasure as he then ejaculated. The black blur's penis shot out gobs of love juices out of him that covered up Lady Deadpool's clothed ass with his spunk, giving the merc a huge load of his cum. Lady Deadpool did not stop there, in fact she kept moving and didn't bother stopping forcing more out of the ultimate lifeform. Lady Deadpool had come to enjoy giving Shadow a assjob and so she would continue with the buttjob session for a couple more minutes with Shadow still got the energy flowing within him._

 _Shadow didn't mind if Lady Deadpool did not want to stop, the black blur kept watch and admired Lady Deadpool's ass so he kept groping it to enjoy the massage. Seven minutes had pass with the assjob had continue on for a little while now not that Shadow was complaining. Feeling that he's about to reach another limit for another load, Lady Deadpool kept grinding Shadow harder and hasn't slow down nor take it easy for the living weapon. Lady Deadpool wanted to give Shadow the time of his life and have more fun with her ass and had given Shadow a long buttjob for as long as he likes._

 _Feeling that the time is almost up, Shadow braces himself and seconds later Shadow unloads another load of his cum and shoot more of his spunk out covering Lady Deadpool's ass with it and gives the merc a nice reward for her outstanding services. Lady Deadpool finally stopped after a minute has passed, the merc look over her shoulder and felt the warmth of her buttocks being covered in Shadow's sperm. Looking at her handiwork, Lady Deadpool smiled behind her mask and had taken notice by staring at Shadow's rod seeing that it's still hard and Shadow looked like he's still full of energy. Impressed of his endurance and the stamina inside, Lady Deadpool slowly wiggles her ass, giving it a nice little twerk and grinds Shadow's rod with it for a couple of seconds before she can speak._

" _Wow. You're still hard and you're full of energy. I like that." Lady Deadpool said as she circle her hips around nice and slow._

 _Feeling the black arms instincts had taken control which it activated on its own due to the lust feeling from within, Shadow aggressively got Lady Deadpool off and pulls her by the arm with a mischievous smile with the hungrily look in his eyes._

" _All fours. Right now!" Shadow demanded._

 _Shadow positioned Lady Deadpool and she bend over and spread her legs nice and wide readying herself for the ultimate loving that she's about to receive. Wasting no time, Shadow uses the strength to rip off Lady Deadpool's lower part of her suit and showcases her wet vagina that has been leaking out her fluids between her inner thighs and her anus twitching, desperate for its immediate attention. Shadow readied his hand and delivers a hard and intensive smack to Lady Deadpool's ass causing the merc to jump up by surprise but finds herself being melted away by the smack and wiggles her ass for Shadow, begging him to put his rod right inside her._

 _Wasting no time, Shadow slowly penetrates his rod right inside of Lady Deadpool and by a couple of seconds after, Shadow rams it right in completely and began to pound it. The ultimate lifeform start to thrust his cock, humping Lady Deadpool as Shadow move his waist fast and deliver some intensive thrusting while at it. Gripping hold of Lady Deadpool's ass, Shadow had begun his dominance and the way he plows his rod right into the merc, he had Lady Deadpool begin moaning and squirming into ecstasy from each thrust given to the merc._

" _Ah! Ah! AAAAAAGH! Oh yeah that's the spot! Mmm! Right there Shadow, fuck my pussy! Pound this pussy like you mean it!" Lady Deadpool moaned._

 _Shadow smirked, liking the way Lady Deadpool thinking and hearing her moan so erotically, so sexy that it drove Shadow crazy. A mischievous smirk had form on his face, giving what Lady Deadpool wanted, Shadow begin to pound her insides faster to increase the pace of his speed. The black blur slap the merc's butt harder with intensity, showing the merc why he's the ultimate lifeform. Lady Deadpool moan once more, feeling Shadow's cock pumped into her insides so hard, so fast that drives the merc crazy. Suddenly, Lady Deadpool's upper body slowly collapse to the bed. The merc's breasts pressed down to the bed like its being mushed and her head resting on the pillow. Lady Deadpool gripped the sheets tight as she can enduring the intensity from the ultimate life form._

 _With that being said, Shadow started to increase his power, his speed ten times fold. With that power and speed he needed, Shadow begin to pounded Lady Deadpool's insides mercilessly and shows no mercy, not bothering to slow down or go easy on the merc knowing she can take it. Giving her what she needed, Shadow fucked the merc twice as hard from before and pounding the bricks out of Lady Deadpool that got her screaming, moaning in ecstasy as the sex begin to get intense along with getting freaky with the black blur._

" _Uh! UH! UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHH! Oh yeah… Agh! AGH! YEAH! YEAAAAAAAAAH! RIGHT THERE SHADOW, RIGHT THERE! DON'T STOP!" Lady Deadpool cried in a hoarse tone of her voice._

 _Shadow smirked, nodding his head in response knowing that he's not planning to stop. The ultimate lifeform thrust and thrust with the ultimate power. While doing that, Shadow add a little more excitement in the air. The ultimate lifeform once again slap Lady Deadpool's ass, spanking her numerous times. Lady Deadpool's ass cheeks begin to turn red showing the marks from how hard, how aggressive Shadow slapped it and Lady Deadpool loved it and that drive her crazy. Seconds after, Shadow pushes his cock deeper, repeatedly hitting the g-spot each and every thrust given to Lady Deadpool forcing out some loud screaming._

 _The merc couldn't stop herself, the pleasure had become too good that she can't resist. The spectacular sensation she's in, the ultimate pleasure from the black blur driven Lady Deadpool mad once more. All of this thrusting, the merc soon finds herself feeling attractive towards the black hedgehog. Seeing him shooting with guns, handling himself with a weapon and the way he fights and how badass he looked and see his antihero work, the merc couldn't help it but to fall for Shadow. Never in her life feel has herself being attracted towards someone and that changed when she met Shadow. Lady Deadpool begin squirming for Shadow in ecstasy, wanting more from the black blur, wanting the black blur to dominate her more and more as Shadow continue pounding the merc roughly._

" _That's it… that's it Shadow! Right there, right there! Fuck me! Punish this slutty merc! Fuck my pussy harder!" Lady Deadpool moaned._

 _Shadow smirked mischievously, his instincts begin to turn up the heat, turning things up a notch when all of sudden, Shadow shoved his penis nice and deep like he's going balls deep inside of the merc. Lady Deadpool screamed, gasping in absolute shock as the ultimate lifeform delivering ten times the pleasure inside the merc. Lady Deadpool felt like her body is vibrating from the sensation, she felt the intense pleasure rapidly filling her body from the way how Shadow thrusted her. Shadow slap Lady Deadpool's ass once more to elicit a loud and hoarse moan escaping from her lips._

" _Oh shit… SHIT! THAT'S IT BABY! SPANK ME! TAKE CONTROL OF MY ASS!" Lady Deadpool cried._

 _The ultimate lifeform continue thrusting, delivering more pleasure with more of his powerful thrusting given to the merc. Lady Deadpool tighten her grip, trying her very best to endure the hardcore pounding but no matter how hard she can try the black blur continues to dominate her insides with his ultimate might. Shadow even tighten the grip of groping Lady Deadpool's ass to fondle it a lot more for his own amusement. Shadow continuously to plow the merc's insides so hard, so fast, and so deep that has the merc screaming for more, squirming Shadow's name, and begging the hedgehog to give her a lot more enjoying the sex with the living weapon._

 _Shadow pummel Lady Deadpool for as long as he can and it had been about thirty minutes or so. Lady Deadpool couldn't stop moaning, she had been crying out in ecstasy enjoying the pleasure filled into her body with Shadow's ultimate might. The black blur had kept Lady Deadpool in check giving her lots of loving for the time being. Knowing he and her had been through hell with Deadpool crazy shenanigans, they both needed some relief, clear their minds, ANYTHING to help try to calm their nerves and right now, sex was the way that helped him relief all of the frustrations and the stress from the merc with the mouth. Shadow had been enjoying groping Lady Deadpool's ass, fondling the clothed ass cheeks for his amusement as much as he liked which lady Deadpool couldn't complain. In fact, hearing the black blur telling her she had a great ass it turned her on and love the comment and that is how she wanted to give Shadow a closer look to stare and touch her ass however and whenever he likes. Also, she too wanted to find a way to relief the stress after dealing Deadpool's shenanigans as well. And so, Shadow delivers more powerful thrusts a couple of times into Lady Deadpool, ramming his shaft deeper once more as he's going balls deep once again inside the female merc._

 _Lady Deadpool tilted her head back, Shadow pulled her by the ponytail and pummels the girl a lot more. Thrusting the merc with powerful force seconds after, Shadow can feel he's almost at his limit knowing that he's about to climax. Shadow smirked, he didn't bother stopping so he kept on going until he reaches his limit. After spending a minute or two pummeling Lady Deadpool's insides then finally, Shadow had reach his limit seconds later. After a few final thrusts, Shadow begin to ejaculate himself and had filled up Lady Deadpool's insides with his spunk. Shadow's length spurted gobs of white love juices coming out of him and gives Lady Deadpool her fill, he continues thrusting in Lady Deadpool as he cums inside of her. Lady Deadpool screamed, crying out of pleasure being filled with Shadow's spunk._

 _After a minute of cumming inside of Lady Deadpool, Shadow let go of Lady Deadpool's ponytail then let go of her ass afterwards. Still, Shadow wasn't done with her at least not yet. He still wanted more of the hot merc and with that, Shadow pulled her by the arms and pulls her close and switch positions afterwards. Now Shadow finds himself lying down on his back with Lady Deadpool being on top of the black blur in a reverse cowgirl. Right now, Shadow started thrusting the bricks out of the merc showing no mercy as he pummels her with intensity._

 _Lady Deadpool's moans filled up the bedroom of her loud screams, her loud cries, and her loud squirms. Lady Deadpool felt like she's in cloud nine, a wide and goofy smile form on her face, she couldn't control herself as the sex was just too exciting and felt like it's like the best one she's had. The ultimate lifeform pummel harder into Lady Deadpool's insides, he gripped to her waist while he penetrate her insides with his ultimate might. Shadow slowly reach up to lady Deadpool's breasts and grasps them hard with a tight grip. Then Shadow rubs them roughly to play with Lady Deadpool's breasts showing her more of his ultimate loving while he gives it to her._

 _Shadow had thrusted the merc as minutes pass by. The black blur didn't give Lady Deadpool a chance to take control to show him what she can do. Realizing that he had been dominate over the merc, the black hedgehog makes it up to Lady Deadpool and so he stop thrusting seconds after and allows the merc to move and grinds on Shadow. Lady Deadpool started to bounce her hips, she rides Shadow hard as she can bouncing her hips, shaking her ass, and grinding on him so sensually getting nice and freaky with the ultimate lifeform. Lady Deadpool look over her shoulder, she rested her hands onto her thighs and continues to move her hips nice and steadily in a faster pace._

 _With more pleasure coming within, Lady Deadpool couldn't stop moaning and her hips move on their own as the merc have no control over them. Lady Deadpool closed her eyes as she is out of her zone from the amount of pleasure she's in. Shadow slowly glance over to Lady Deadpool's ass. The way how the merc move and shake her hips, her ass cheeks jiggled from every moment of every second. The merc's moans got higher when she picks up the pace again wanting more of the ultimate pleasure. To make it exciting for her, Shadow slaps Lady Deadpool in the ass a couple of times giving her the motivation she needs and thus Lady Deadpool started hollering when her hips moving twice as fast from before and slamming her hips, her ass down roughly taking every inch of Shadow's rod deep within her folds._

" _Yeah! Yeah, yeah, YEAH BABY! Oh Shadow… THIS COCK FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD! I CAN'T STOP GET ENOUGH OF YOUR ULTIMATE DICK!" Lady Deadpool cried._

 _Lady Deadpool ride Shadow for a half hour now, up to thirty minutes and still didn't stop moving. Her hips had receive more pleasure, more loving into her body as time goes by. Lady Deadpool can feel her body heating up, getting hotter by the second from the intense amount of loving from the ultimate lifeform. Sooner or later, Lady Deadpool can feel Shadow getting closer to his limit. Smiling and look over her shoulder, Lady Deadpool moved her hips faster as she goes all in to make Shadow climax by any means necessary. Shadow gritted his teeth to hold it a little longer to enjoy it a little more and to enjoy watching Lady Deadpool riding him for a few more minutes._

 _However, Shadow couldn't seem to hold it knowingly he's about to climax and it's just a matter of time until that eventually happens to give Lady Deadpool what she wanted._

" _Lady Deadpool… I'm… GUUAAAAAAARGH!" With a loud roar in ecstasy, Shadow couldn't hold it a little longer and so, the black blur seem to reach his limit seconds after. Lady Deadpool started to cry out, feeling her folds being filled up again by Shadow. Shadow had blasted a geyser of his sperm, emeptying every drop from his balls that sent Lady Deadpool into overdrive. Suddenly, Lady Deadpool's caverns begin squirting out Shadow's spunk like a fountain from how much Shadow climaxed inside._

 _Spending a minute of cumming inside, Lady Deadpool slowly ejects Shadow's rod out and places it against her ass as Shadow force out little driblets of his spunk onto Lady Deadpool's booty. The merc then wiggles her ass performing a small buttjob to Shadow once again to give Shadow a nice little massage._

" _Had enough yet, Shadow?" Lady Deadpool asked._

" _Not yet. I still got a little more stress I needed to relief and I know just the thing." Shadow retorted._

 _The ultimate lifeform grabs Lady Deadpool and positons her again this time lying down on her stomach and spread her legs wide. Shadow pull up her ass up jutted towards him and readied his cock. At first, Shadow was going to put his cock back inside of Lady Deadpool's caverns again but… Shadow had another idea in mind. The black blur aims his rod to a different hole and by that he presses his penis against it which it is aiming right at to Lady Deadpool's anus. Lady Deadpool jump up in surprise and look over her shoulder._

" _What are you doing?" Lady Deadpool asked._

" _Turning up the heat and that by putting it right inside your ass." Shadow exclaimed._

 _The ultimate lifeform rams his cock right inside of Lady Deadpool's anal and perform anal sex. Once it's in, Shadow begin to pound it, thrusts it right in to pummel the merc's anal. Feeling the hardened length pierce inside her ass, Lady Deadpool started to scream. Shadow caught the merc off guard, Lady Deadpool can feel Shadow ramming his shaft so fast, so deep into her anus and Shadow wouldn't bother to stop. Lady Deadpool stare at Shadow with those lusting eyes, she moan having her ass being pounded her and the way how Shadow fucking her this crazy the merc started to go crazy feeling like her ass is on fire._

" _Uh! Uh! That's it! Give it to me Shadow! Make this ass yours! Own this ass!" Lady Deadpool moaned._

 _Shadow deliver a hard and feral slap to Lady Deadpool's ass. The black blur couldn't get enough of it and he started groaning, grunting as he demolish the merc's anal. The ultimate lifeform adds a little more power into his thrusts, rams his cock deeper like he's going balls deep. This had Lady Deadpool begin screaming from the top of her lungs, the merc couldn't take it anymore as the pleasure felt so good and Shadow had been giving Lady Deadpool the time of her life._

 _The two been having sex for over two hours now and the black blur had been dominate over Lady Deadpool. Shadow had been giving Lady Deadpool lots and lots of loving, the pleasure, and the ecstasy giving the merc more as she bargained for. Minutes had passed by, the black blur didn't bother slowing down nor going easy on the merc. Shadow's mind had focus on pounded the bricks out of Lady Deadpool showing her why he's the ultimate lifeform and how aggressive he can really be in bed._

 _As time goes on, the ultimate lifeform can feel he's getting closer once again for the final time. The big finale is almost near so with that, Shadow thrusted Lady Deadpool ten times harder and to own her nice firm ass as he kept thrusting. Lady Deadpool embrace herself for the finale, taking everything that the ultimate lifeform plans to dish out on her._

" _Come on Shadow, cum for me. Don't hold anything back. Cum inside my ass!" Lady Deadpool shouted._

 _The ultimate lifeform continue groaning, he try to hold it a little longer while fucking the merc's brains out. After a couple of thrusts from here and there nice and deep then all of sudden, Shadow couldn't hold it much longer when the pleasure became too much for him._

" _I'M CUMMING! I'm CUMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!" Lady Deadpool screamed._

" _FUCK! LADY DEADPOOL!" Shadow cried and with that loud cry of pleasure, the black blur had finally reach his limit for the final time. The hedgehog shot stream after stream of his sperm right inside of Lady Deadpool's anal and his cum gush out of her ass from how much Shadow climax inside._

 _That didn't stop Shadow, he kept thrusting and thrusting as more of his seed come bursting out like a geyser and splashes out onto Lady Deadpool's ass drenching the buttocks clear with Shadow's love juices._

 _Right after a minute of climaxing, Shadow finally take a moment to relax and so he collapse on his back right after the sex had finally ended. Shadow stare up at the ceiling with a smile, he felt all of his frustrations had vanished all thanks to the freaky sex with the merc. Lady Deadpool was now a huge mess as her body is being covered in Shadow's cum and there are some portions of Shadow's sperm on the bed._

" _Holy crap. You really release all the bent up cum out of you didn't you?" Lady Deadpool said as she lifts up her mask to her nose and licks off the sperm from her fingers._

" _Sorry about that. I sometimes lose control of myself when I intend to get freaky." Shadow apologized._

" _Don't worry about it. In fact, that was the best sex I've ever had. No man is going to top this now."_

" _*Chuckle* Good. I don't think anyone can best me."_

" _So you feel better already?"_

" _Yeah. Thanks for the sex."_

" _No problem, Shadow. I should thank you. You gave me the best fuck in the world. Do you got a phone on you?"_

" _You mean a cellphone? Yes. Why?"_

" _I was wondering if you want my number if you want to have of piece of this ass again whenever you're down or angry. Or just want to hang out and blow shit up."_

" _Oh. Hmm… sure, I don't see why not."_

" _Awesome! If you're up for it, want to start round two?"_

" _What?" Still in the mood for some more ultimate loving?"_

" _Oh hell yeah."_

 _Shadow gives Lady Deadpool a devilish smirk, he nodded his head in response afterwards and so, Shadow and Lady Deadpool start round two of their hardcore love making and it looks like this will go on all day._

 _Elsewhere, in the Security Room…_

 _Deadpool had return back and heads into the room to check out some security footage on the security cameras (Which he had stolen from S.H.I.E.L.D) to make sure that no one has invaded their base. Surprisingly, there hasn't been any intruders that invaded their base. However, the merc with the mouth stop his tracks when he spotted something interest. Something that caught his eye that made him stop dead on his tracks and found some footage through the security cameras. Deadpool had discover some footage of Shadow getting it on with Lady Deadpool watching the merc giving him a lapdance before giving him an assjob._

 _At first, Deadpool became surprise at this until he developed a big grin on his face. Realizing he had just got some juicy footage, the merc begin to grab some lotion and ended up commenting:_

 _"Oh and because we're X-Men characters, I guess one could say we're now the XXX-Men!" Deadpool commented._

 _Deadpool begin to crack himself up a bit of the comment. Until then, he stop laughing to realize that the pun he made was bad. Still, he grinned harder before laughing again._

 _"I am not sorry for that." Deadpool continue and proceed to do his business._


	36. Nico Robin

Chapter 36: A Devil Child's Fun

"Holy crap! You must've had one hell of a time with Lady Deadpool, Shadow." Sonic assumed.

"I did. She can be a real freak, I couldn't get enough of her ass so I kept pounding it until I was satisfied." Shadow explained.

"And were you satisfied?"

"Possibly. After all, I made her blackout because I was just too rough on her. I got to commend to her on handling me for so long."

"When it comes to sex, you really give it your all. Especially when you got the black arms blood running through your veins that makes you go crazy."

"That is true. However, she gave me a number if I wanted another piece of her ass again or if I want to have another lapdance."

"Looks like you got yourself a personal stripper. Noice!"

"Hmph. If you say so. Now how about I get to the next girl I've encountered with?"

"Yeah. Please do, so who is this lucky lady that got a chance with the ultimate lifeform?"

Before Shadow can answer that question until suddenly, Shadow's phone started to vibrate notifying him that he has receive a text message.

"Excuse me, Sonic." Shadow said before excusing himself for a moment.

Shadow takes out his cell phone to check out the message. It was from lady Deadpool herself. Wondering what she sent him, Shadow take a look on the message and what he had receive a picture of Lady Deadpool showing her ass and posing in the picture taking a selfie. Lady Deadpool did a pose so sexy that it would look good for the picture. In her message, she put: _Hey there hot stuff, how's life treating ya? Thought you might want a picture of my round ass to lift up your spirits. Just to let you know that this ass is all yours. When are you going to come see me again? Call me if you want another piece of this ass again._

"So who sent you another message again?" Sonic asked taking a sip of his can of soda.

"Lady Deadpool." Shadow responded.

"Oh yeah. Let me guess, a picture?"

"Yeah. Wanna picture of her ass?"

"Seriously? You want to send me a picture of her ass?"

"Yeah. Are you interested?"

"I don't see why not."

Shadow smile and sends Sonic the picture of Lady Deadpool to Sonic's phone.

"I've already sent you the photo."

"Great. I'll check it out right… holy crap! That's her?"

"Yeah. Like it?"

"Oh yeah. She's one hot piece of ass here. I might put that on my wallpaper for my phone. Anyways, I can worry about that later so Shads, what was the next girl that you were going to tell me before?"

"Right. *Clears Throat* Another pirate who is also a member of the Straw Hat pirates. This woman's name is **Nico Robin**."

"Another pirate huh? First Nami and now Nico Robin. This is interesting. So how did you manage to meet with an attractive woman like Robin? Is she hot?"

"Extremely hot if I might add. She's also an archeologist."

"An archeologist huh? Interesting. So you met a woman who's a member of the straw hat pirates who's an archeologist and she's hot. Awesome! So fire it away, Shads."

"Thank you. Now then, it all started when I was at a bar at a town and I happen to meet Nami again…"

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _Shadow had just gotten off a ship as it had arrived to a location where he needed to go. Shadow didn't bother going after bounties but wanted to explore the sea to see what's out there. Also, Shadow had discover some neat and interesting places during his journey. Although, Shadow wasn't on a mission or looking for bounties to receive some fast money but the ultimate lifeform had been just traveling and clearing his head. The ultimate lifeform had admitted that traveling is fun, got the influence by a certain blue hedgehog._

 _At first, Shadow would not want to travel if its mission that he has to accomplish but overall, Shadow decide to just travel around to explore and try to find some beautiful views, the cities, or any locations that is breathtaking that can caught Shadow off guard. With that being said, Shadow had taken his time to travel and spotted new places wherever he goes. Shadow even collect bounties right after he accepts them, find the location of the person's whereabouts and bring them in by using force if necessary._

 _Right now, Shadow decide to head to a bar nearby to grab a drink before he can settle around a bit and go out to explore. Shadow lean on the bar counter and order himself a drink before paying for the drink he ordered. Shadow had order something heavy to clear his mind from a little stress he felt before coming here._

" _Hmm. This drink isn't half bad." Shadow thought before taking another sip of the glass._

" _Well, I never thought I would get to see you again Shadow." A voice exclaimed._

 _Shadow turn around to spot the familiar orange haired woman placing a hand on her hips. She gave Shadow a seductive smile along with that same seductive look from before. This had Shadow to smile back, happy to see the familiar person here in all places._

" _Nami is it?" Shadow recognized._

" _That's right. You remember me." Nami said joining with Shadow and order herself a drink._

" _I never forget a face and the body."_

" _*Giggle* You're so kind. So traveling around I presume?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Still collecting bounties?"_

" _You can say that. I'm taking a break from the bounties."_

" _Oh. That's nice to hear. So you've been enjoying yourself from traveling as of late?"_

" _I am. So you and the Straw Hat pirates are still having some crazy adventures I hope?"_

" _Yeah. We are. We also had our tough fights towards our enemies when we cross paths but we can handle it just fine."_

" _Glad to hear you're still ok. Still, be careful out there."_

" _Don't worry, we are. In case you're wondering, we just arrive here and the others went to go eat. I alone decide to have some alone time and rest at a bar. I never knew that I would ran into you, Shadow."_

" _Call it a coincidence."_

" _*Giggle* Yeah. I guess you're right. So are you doing anything right now?"_

" _No just wanna to enjoy my drink in peace. What's wrong?"_

" _Oh nothing, I thought that you and me can go somewhere that is more… private to "catch up"? What do you say?"_

" _Oh I see where this is going on? Alright then, let's get out of here."_

 _Nami smile and once Shadow had finish his drink, Shadow left with Nami and exits the bar to head to a private and secluded area so they can spend time together. Unaware, someone who is watching them exiting the bar to a private location. The figure begin smiling, the eyes were so fixated at Shadow that got the figure to lick its lips like it wants a piece of the black blur. Letting Shadow go, the figure decides to leave and allow Shadow to have some alone time with the cat burglar without any interruptions._

* * *

 _An Undisclosed Hotel…_

 _Shadow and Nami had rent a room and enter inside the room and lock the door behind them. Nami drew herself over Shadow, pressing her lips against the ultimate lifeform's then wraps her arms around him pulling him closer to kiss him intimately. Nami had place both of Shadow's hands right onto her clothed ass cheeks allowing the hedgehog touch, grope her as much as he likes. Shadow obliged so he squeezing Nami's ass nice and tight with a tight grip, delivering a light smack while at it earning a squeal from the cat burglar. Nami started to kiss Shadow hard, her mind and body begin lusting Shadow knowing what it wants and will not resist it as she too wanted Shadow._

 _Nami had remembered after the time they spend the last time they've met, the cat burglar had been thinking about the ultimate lifeform ever since. She had developed a crush on the ultimate lifeform. Not because he is the antihero, not because he is powerful, but she can tell that he had a great heart and that's what she liked about him including his dark personality. Nami even wanted to start a relationship with the ultimate lifeform after hearing that he's single but overall Shadow wasn't looking for a relationship and she understood that. Hopefully, Nami had hoped that Shadow is ready to be in a relationship and she would be his girl._

 _Shadow increases his grip and start to squeeze Nami's ass tightly had Nami squeal at the touch yet again. It had Nami start to roam her hands over Shadow's body and reach his crotch a second later then she gently squeezes it before rubbing the crotch. Shadow suddenly turned Nami around and wrap his arms around her then grasps onto Nami's huge breasts with his hands and rubs them roughly, then the black blur begin kissing Nami by the neck before rolling his tongue around the neck savoring the taste of her flesh._

 _Nami bit her body lip, the cat burglar had missed this incredible sensation. Having Shadow touching her body, ravaging it with his hands turned Nami on greatly that she wanted more of the ultimate lifeform. Shadow run down his hand over to Nami's crotch and starts rubbing it earning a soft moan from the cat burglar._

" _Oh Shadow…" Nami moaned._

 _Shadow deliver a hard slap to Nami's clothed ass before squeezing it tight again. Nami started to grind on Shadow, moving her hips around, grinding her ass against Shadow's crotch making the black blur to groan at it feeling Nami massaging her crotch, the bulge in his pants with her firm ass. Nami slowly turn around and gently pushes Shadow on the bed getting to him to have a seat on the edge of the bed. Nami then drops down to her knees and begin to undo Shadow's pants and pulls out the erection out seeing that it's already at its full size._

 _Wasting no time, Nami adjust herself, she slowly places Shadow's cock in her cleavage between her flesh melons and squeezes it in between. When it's already in place, Nami grasps her breasts to squeeze Shadow's cock then begin to move her breasts and performs a paizuri, initiating a tittyfuck to give Shadow a nice massage with the use of her breasts. Nami move her tits nice and steady at first for a nice little warm up from here and there eliciting some soft moans from Shadow._

" _Ah." Shadow moaned._

 _Nami heard the moan from the black hedgehog and it made her smile. Nami had missed hearing Shadow moan from the tone of his voice. It turned her on to see Shadow enjoy her tits and enjoying her paizuri. Not wanting to disappoint the black blur, Nami continue with her paizuri and massage Shadow's rod with her huge tits. With the massage helping Shadow, he let out another moan follow by a groan when Nami increases her pace and had started to massage Shadow's cock roughly between her tits. Licking her lips, Nami lean in and started to engulf the head right after she notice that Shadow's penis kept poking in and out in her cleavage. Adding twice the pleasure into the ultimate lifeform, Nami suckles the tip of the length, twirls her tongue around to lick it while sucking on it. This of course added third times the pleasure into Shadow and it drove Shadow crazy._

 _Shadow closes his eyes, he had remember that Nami pleasured him this good with her tits when the last time they got together at a hotel room. This time for sure, Nami had improved and became a pro of the tittyfuck session. Nami work her magic to help Shadow relax and just enjoy the massage while Nami gives Shadow the entertainment he deserves with her services. Nami kept her eyes up at Shadow, watching him groan and relax at the paizuri that Nami is giving to him. The cat burglar continue to service Shadow for as much as he likes knowing he LOVES it._

 _It had been over ten minutes since the paizuri had started. Nami massage Shadow's rod for as much as she likes hoping she can continue a little longer. Sooner or later, Nami begin to feel Shadow twitching inside while sucking him off. After all of this pleasure from the blowjob and titjob at the same time got Shadow to feeling the urge of climaxing. Knowing he's about to cum, Nami work her magic long enough to make that happen. Nami continue to service Shadow with the use of her breasts and mouth for the time being._

" _Grk! Nami…" Shadow trailed off._

 _Pulling herself away from Shadow, Nami had eject Shadow's rod out of her mouth and leans back to sit up and proceeded to fap Shadow's penis with her tits a lot harder as she can._

" _It's ok, cum whenever you like." Nami cooed._

 _Feeling the adrenaline inside, Shadow couldn't resist and he can't hold it a little longer to enjoy the paizuri more. Without warning, Shadow reached his limit and unload ropes of white liquid out of him and it came down splashing onto Nami's breasts. Shadow shot a few onto Nami's face and her chin from releasing a little too much._

 _With the paizuri is finish, Nami licked her lips and leans down to suckle the rod and drinks a little bit of cum down to her throat before pulling away._

" _Oh how I missed this taste. You've been saving it all up for me haven't you, cutie?" Nami said in a sultry tone._

" _I don't think I did." Shadow retorted with a smile._

" _*Giggle* You've been busy, I know. Just trying to have a little fun with you. I'm horny enough already, care to give this girl a good time?"_

 _Shadow with a devilish smirk, he nodded in response and with that Nami prompt herself up to her feet and proceed to get comfortable with the ultimate lifeform. Nami unzips and unbutton her jeans and pulls them down to her ankles including her panties to get comfortable. Kicking her sandals off, Nami climbs on top of the ultimate lifeform then takes his cock into her hands and proceed to put it right inside of her vaigna and slams down her hips onto his lap. Shadow smirked at the pirate, he wrapped his hands around Nami's waist and gently rubs it to soothe Nami up with Nami riding on the hedgehog._

" _Uh! Uh! Oh yeah baby, it feels so good." Nami moaned._

 _Nami press down her hands onto Shadow's chest pushing him on his back and take control over the ultimate lifeform. Nami begin to slam her hips down, causing her ass cheeks to jiggle from the movement and how rough she slams her hips. Nami close her eyes shut moaning erotically in ecstasy. The cat burglar begin to breathe heavily from the amount of pleasure as she felt like she's in complete pure ecstasy. Nami had missed Shadow's cock inside and how it made her go crazy. Wasting no time for any warmups or teasing, Nami increases her pace to move her hips faster. Nami even try to slam and bounce her hips down that cause her ass cheeks to jiggle more feeling the sexual waves flowing through her body._

 _Seeing Nami riding Shadow hard going crazy over the ultimate loving, Shadow reach over to grasp onto her hips and roughly massage them, groping them hard to add some arousal into the cat burglar. All of that got Nami going crazy, going nuts over the ultimate loving from the black blur that got Nami to wanting more of him and so Shadow proceed to give Nami more as she requested for by the look in her eyes._

 _Nami had tilted her head up, eyes staring up at the ceiling for a few seconds until she roll her eyes backwards and continuously to breathe heavily. Nami felt Shadow's rod rapidly rubbed her insides repeatedly every second, her hips moved steadily nice and smooth earning more pleasure into her body. Shadow tighten his grip to fondle Nami's breasts roughly, he went on to tweak and pinch her nipples adding twice the arousal into the cat burglar. Nami let out a high pitch scream afterwards from having her breasts being pleasured by the ultimate lifeform. It fueled her, motivated her to go faster a little more to earn more loving from the black blur. Nami find herself lost out of her zone feeling like she's in paradise, her mind suddenly went blank for the moment from the amount of pleasure she's in._

 _To make the cat burglar scream, going crazy for the ultimate lifeform, Shadow decides to slap her nice firm ass a couple of times that got Nami to squirm. Nami jump up in joy, her hips continuously to move on its own and taking every inch of Shadows rod inside nice and deep and squeezing his cock around with her walls to tighten it._

" _UH! UH! UH! UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHH! OH YEAH BABY! GIVE IT TO ME!" Nami screamed._

 _Nami had rode Shadow, grinding and shaking her hips on the ultimate lifeform's lap for over twenty minutes now. Her body had covered in the beads of sweat, her hips couldn't stop moving as it still move on their own due to the lust taking control. Nami kept her eyes close, she kept moaning, squirming in ecstasy with the pleasure taking her into newer heights taking her into ecstasy with all of the ultimate loving she's been receiving from Shadow so far. Shadow finally let go of Nami's breasts and wraps them around her hips then slide his hand over to her butt to give it a nice tight squeeze with a strong grip. Suddenly, Shadow's body begin moving on it own and with that his waist start to bulk and and starts to move back and forth as he begin pounding Nami's insides to give the cat burglar more of his ultimate loving._

 _Soon, both of them can feel that they're about to let loose knowing they're about to climax. Nami can feel it, she can feel she's about to climax. She look down at Shadow with a smile, she had Shadow groan when she bounces her hips harder a couple of times while he pounded her._

" _Come on, cum for me baby. Fill me up with that ultimate love juice. Come on, make me your bitch!"Nami moaned._

 _Just what the adrenaline needed after hearing that sentence with a sultry tone in Nami's voice. Shadow suddenly let out a loud roar and a second after, Shadow begin to ejaculate same goes to Nami. Both of their love juices squirted together the same time and mix together like a premium cocktail fixing a nice cold drink. Nami cried in pure ecstasy, her smile grew wider and sticks out her tongue to breathe heavily while she gets filled up. Right after they spent a minute climaxing, Shadow ejects his rod out of the cat burglar and Nami suddenly collapse on Shadow and laid there resting onto her crush._

" _Mmm… that… was incredible." Nami said._

" _Yes. It sure was hasn't it?" Shadow retorted._

" _I guess we had a lot of catching didn't we?"_

" _I believe we did. So aren't you supposed to be meeting with the others right about now?"_

" _Not really. We'll be staying for two days. We got some important things we're here to take care off."_

" _Oh. I see."_

" _But that doesn't mean that I can still see you around, cutie. Are you going to be here for a little while?"_

" _That I am."_

" _Great. Perhaps we can do this again if you're up to it?"_

" _I'll think about it."_

" _Oh. Ok but right now I want to stay like this for a while. Please."_

" _Sure."_

 _Nami smile and rest on Shadow's body with her eyes close. The cat burglar cuddled up with the black blur not wanting to let him go. Shadow can sense that Nami wanted to do this again so he decide to stay with Nami for a while and continue their intimate love making._

* * *

 _The Following Day…_

 _Shadow had enter in a gun shop to gather some supplies for his little quest. Shadow searched for the stuff he's looking for hoping they have it. Thinking to himself, Shadow had hoped they got what he needed as he look carefully searching for it._

" _Now where is it?" Shadow wondered._

 _Shadow look through a different aisle of what he's been looking for. It had taken a few minutes to look for it. Shadow check a different aisle hoping to find what he's been looking for. Seconds later, Shadow spotted the item that he's been searching for which brought a small smile on his face._

" _Good. Just what I need while I'm on a little journey." Shadow commented as he grabs a box of pistol ammunition._

" _This should do it. This'll provide some ammo I need for some bounties." Shadow thought._

 _Shadow turn and just about to head to the register to purchase some ammo when all of sudden, he accidentally bump into someone. Shadow spotted a tall and slender woman with long black hair that is down to her lower back and it is pulled back which reveals more of her forehead and ears. She also has a long, thin, and defined nose. Her outfit consist a long salmon sari-like skirt with a partially-zipped navy blue leather vest with a V-neck line similar to Boa Hancock's and a periwinkle rose printed on the left breast near the shoulder that exposed her stomach, sunglasses, pink high heeled pumps, and a pink backpack. She wears sunglasses which she hangs on her forehead. Like Nami, she had large breasts and her outfit is revealing that exposes her nice big cleavage. She also contain an hourglass figure showing a nice curvaceous body._

 _Judging by her appearance, Shadow checked the woman out liking what he's seeing at first but snap out of and started to apologize._

" _Sorry for bumping into you." Shadow apologized._

" _It's ok. Mistakes happen." The woman said._

 _The woman stop and take a good look of the black and red hedgehog. To her surprise, it was the same black hedgehog that a certain someone she knew talked about all the time which brought a smile on her face._

" _Oh. You must be Shadow the Hedgehog aren't you?" the young woman assumed crossing her arms under her breasts which causes them to bounce._

" _I am. You've heard of me?" Shadow questioned._

" _Of course. You're a bounty hunter. Nami has told me a lot about you."_

" _Nami?"_

" _Yes. I take it that you know her?"_

" _I did but how do you know her?"_

" _I'm a member of the Straw Hat Pirates."_

" _Oh so you're one of the members of the pirates aren't you?"_

" _Indeed. I don't think I've introduce myself. I'm sorry, I'm Nico Robin."_

 _Nico extend her hand for a handshake._

" _Pleasure." Shadow retorted accepting the handshake._

" _So Shadow, what's a strong and attractive bounty hunter such as yourself doing in a place like this?"_

" _Just only purchasing some supplies."_

" _Oh. For your little journey perhaps?"_

" _Precisely. So what brings you here?"_

" _Honestly, I was just looking to past the time hoping that I can find you. Nami has been talking about you on the ship from time to time."_

" _Did she now?"_

" _Yes. In fact, she really likes you."_

" _Why am I not surprised."_

" _*Giggle* Sorry, I just thought you would like to know."_

" _It's fine."_

" _So Shadow, do you have any plans after this?"_

" _Not likely. Why?"_

" _Since we just met, how about you and me go out for a drink. I'll treat."_

" _Is that way to ask me out?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Well… I guess it's alright so lead the way before I purchase this."_

" _Right. Do what you needed to do Shadow."_

 _Shadow heads to the register to purchase the pistol ammo he needed for his little journey while Nico waits for the ultimate lifeform. That didn't take long as Shadow made his purchase and heads out to the bar with Nico Robin to have a few drinks and to talk. While at the bar, both Shadow and Nico Robin had order a few drinks and begin to converse. Both of the characters start to get to know one another passing the time._

 _Nico takes a sip of her drink telling Shadow about what happen with the Straw Hat Pirates._

" _So you guys had a chance to sail underwater with some unique magic? Fascinating." Shadow complimented._

" _We had to do what we needed to get away from the Marines. Otherwise we'd be in a lot of trouble." Nico responded._

" _You don't say. Despite what you all had went through, you guys had some intense battles throughout the adventures haven't you?"_

" _That's correct. So Shadow, I hear that you're an agent?"_

" _Yes. It's my job to keep the world save and I take my missions serious whenever I'm assign to an objective that failure isn't an option."_

" _Depending on your work, you are a lot stronger than you look Shadow. I'm impress."_

" _Thank you. So what do you do for a living?"_

" _Well I am an archeologist for the straw hats. I study history and prehistory and can analyst any artifacts. I also do the explaining whenever we come across some fascinating destinations and things to explore."_

" _Oh. That's impressive. Are there any dreams you have hoping to achive someday?"_

" _Yes. My dream is to find the Rio Poneglyph. It tells the true story of what I've discovered."_

" _And what's that?"_

" _A True text of history. It is also the message that is carried by all of the poneglyph along the grand line. It contains secrets beyond anything you can imagine and I hope that I can someday find it and discover its secrets."_

" _I'm sure you'll find it someday. I don't think you can, I know you can find it. A friend of mine once told me when I had nothing to lose."_

" _And what's that if you don't mind me asking that is?"_

" _Not at all. He told me: Even though it won't happen today or tomorrow, you just got have a little faith. Someday, you can achieve that dream and make that into a reality as long as you keep believing in yourself."_

" _That's pretty not bad. I'll be sure to remember that someday whenever we're out on sail."_

" _Just trying to help."_

" _I appreciate it Shadow. So Shadow, do you have a girlfriend?"_

" _I used to."_

" _Used to?"_

" _Yeah. I rather not talk about it, it'll just anger me to think about that day."_

" _I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up."_

" _No. It's fine. I can say is that this girl had betrayed my heart."_

" _I'm so sorry to hear that. You'll find someone better than that girl."_

" _Thanks Nico."_

" _Don't worry about it. Changing the subject here, do you mind if I can ask you a question?"_

" _Of course."_

" _I know this is not my business to ask you this but is what Nami said is true? Are you really aggressive in bed?"_

" _What brought that up?"_

" _Nami sort of spilled the beans when she told me when that day she met you at a bar and sort of got a little intimate."_

" _A little?"_

" _Yes."_

" _It doesn't look like little to me. And to your question, yes, I did got intimate with your friend. We had a lot of fun that night."_

" _So everything Nami said is true then?"_

" _Precisely. Every single thing."_

" _And the way how Nami explained about your ultimate pleasure, she couldn't get enough of it from the way she describe it. So you really are the ultimate lifeform."_

" _I am, it's a fact. I maybe a living weapon but I do intend to keep the world save no matter what the people say about me."_

" _You're doing a wonderful job at it. I don't think you're evil, I see you as a genuine and caring person who keeps the civilians safe. That's what I like about you."_

" _Really? Thanks. That's nice of you to say."_

" _My pleasure. By the way, I did happen to see you with Nami exiting the bar yesterday."_

" _Really?"_

" _Mhm. I was just only taking a stroll around town until I spotted Nami and what surprised me that she was leaving with you. I got curious so I happen to follow you to wherever you guys were going until I discover the answer and that is seeing the both of you entering in a hotel. I can assume that I already know the answer already."_

" _Yes. We had sex again."_

" _I thought as much. I know Nami really likes you but will you be starting a new relationship again sometime if you're ready?"_

" _I don't know. I haven't thought about it."_

" _Just thought I let you know, if you really are looking for a new relationship, Nami is available. She had a lot of men hitting on her but overall she had been eyeing on you despite that you're a bounty hunter."_

" _Oh. I see."_

" _Even though she cares about money but she still means well, Shadow."_

" _I'll try to remember that."_

" _Now then, are you doing anything later on?"_

" _No. Why?"_

" _Well Shadow… after hearing from Nami about you and how you two had been having sex twice apparently."_

" _What are you trying to get at?"_

 _Nico Robin smiled and try to seduce the ultimate lifeform. What Shadow start to notice is that Nico slowly loosen up her jacket, playfully jiggle her breasts in the hopes of teasing him. Then Shadow notices that Nico Robin flashes the black blur with bedroom eyes, showing a little seduction towards the ultimate lifeform. Shadow take notice, knowing where this is going sensing that Nico is yearning for him if not lusting over the black blur. So with that, Shadow start to play along to the game._

" _I want to have a piece of this so called "Ultimate Loving" that Nami mentioned before. I believe you can provide that for me." Nico said in a sultry tone of her voice._

" _Oh is that what this is all about, wanting a piece of me. Isn't it?" Shadow inquired showing his charm._

" _Oh yes. Unlike Nami, I can be a lot freakier than she is."_

" _Is that so?"_

" _Mhm. If you like, I can show you just how much of a freak I can be in bed. If you're up to do it that is? You can have fun with my tits as much as you like."_

 _Nico takes a zipper into her hand and slowly start to unzip her vest, almost like she's about to show Shadow her goodies. Nico teased the hedgehog for a little sneak peek bringing a smile on her face._

" _We can do whatever as long as you like if you agree to have sex with me?" Nico Robin continued._

 _Shadow took a moment to think it through for a minute. Nico looked so hot, so attractive to Shadow and checking her out she was one smoking hottie. The ultimate lifeform can't deny her beauty, the way she smiled, the way she spoke in a sultry tone turned Shadow on. The black arms instincts kicked in a little bit, his mind start to lust over the archeologist wanting to rock her body right here and now. Shadow couldn't deny the fact that Nico Robin is sexy and here she is offering Shadow some fun and by fun is having sex with her. Despite of hearing so much about him, Nico had been lusting for quite a while now and she wanted Shadow. Bad._

 _Not wanting to decline her offer, not wanting to make her sad and lonely, Shadow had made up his mind after taking a moment to think to himself. Without further ado, Shadow proceed to speak to give Nico the answer she's been waiting for hoping Shadow can accept._

" _I've already made up my mind." Shadow informed._

" _And…" Nico trailed off cocking her eyebrow with a smile._

" _I'll take you up on that offer. I'm not doing anything right now."_

" _Splendid! I knew you were going to say yes. It makes me horny just thinking about you and hopefully you can fulfil my every desire just like how you did it with Nami."_

 _Shadow leans in a little closer and stare into Nico's eyes with a mischievous smirk. Shadow's black arms instincts had taken control. Seeing how Shadow is closer to her, Nico's heart begin to beat faster, her legs begin shaking, and her body begin to heat up from the temptation._

" _I plan to." Shadow exclaimed._

 _Nico wasted no more time so she takes Shadow's hand and drags him out of the bar and head to a hotel to rent a room so they can get started._

* * *

 _Undisclosed Hotel Room…_

 _The door burst open as Shadow kicked the door open and stepping inside with Nico Robin following behind and shuts the door after with the use of her devil fruit power. Once that's done and finally getting the privacy they've been looking for, Nico draws herself closer to Shadow, leans down and presses her lips against Shadow's and share an heated and intimate kiss with the ultimate lifeform. Shadow returns the kiss as he responds to kiss Nico back and wrapped his hands around her waist to pull her closer. Nico wrapped her arms around Shadow also, she hold Shadow into her arms like she didn't want to let him go. Now the pair can finally get down to some business, Nico had been waiting for this moment for a while, finally getting the intimate sex she's been looking for all this time. Remembering how Nami mentioned Shadow to her and how good the sex has become, Nico had been lusting over Shadow after hearing Nami's stories about her time with the black blur. Nico remember Nami talking about Shadow whenever they have a girl talk, she knew that she has a crush on the ultimate lifeform despite that he's a living weapon and a bounty hunter. It surprise Nico that Shadow is a bounty hunter after hearing the stories about the black and red hedgehog sailing through different seas to collect a bounty. She had remember that the Straw Hat Pirates are the most wanted and their captain: Monkey D. Luffy is the number one on the most wanted posters._

 _Nico thought about all of thought, wondering if Shadow would turn all of them in to the authorities and let the Marines handle things from there. However, Nami had told her and the others that Shadow isn't going to bring them down. Nico remember that Nami told her and the others that Shadow let her go and didn't want to take them all down which made the crew to smile of Shadow's generosity. All of Nico's thoughts begin to fade away as she felt herself being melted by the kiss. Shaking her thoughts in order not to ruin this for her, Nico resumes back to kiss Shadow intimately and both getting too intimate with one another._

 _Shadow had started to rub Nico's body, touching the sensitive spots that would turn her on as he does this. This started to have Nico moan as the touch, feeling Shadow's hands roam around and caress her smooth and silky skin adding some arousal to it. Nico can feel herself feeling she's in paradise, the ultimate lifeform work a little of his magic to warm Nico up, getting her ready for the main event as Shadow caress and rub Nico's body for about a minute or two. After those two minutes are up, Shadow take his hands over to Nico's cleavage. He grasps both of Nico's breasts and gently rubs them to give her jugs a nice little massage for a few short seconds._

" _Mmm." Nico moaned._

 _Hearing her moan, Shadow went ahead to rub Nico's breasts roughly, giving them the treatment they need to rile up Nico. Nico stop kissing and leans away watching Shadow as he starts to rub her breasts hard, giving her more and more arousal as he starts pleasuring the archeologist. Nico closes her eyes and moan, feeling herself being melted away again into the pleasure. Nico reach and touches Shadow's hands, begging the hedgehog touch her more as he kept rubbing her breasts roughly._

" _Uh… touch me Shadow. Touch me more." Nico moaned._

 _Shadow obliged to give Nico what she wanted, the black blur rubbed and squeeze Nico's breasts for about three minutes or so. All of this caressing, massaging gave Nico the ecstasy she's been waiting for. The ultimate lifeform continue to squeeze Nico's melons a little hard to add a little more for Nico to enjoy. Seeing the look on Nico's face, Shadow smirked just by staring at Nico Robin. The erotic tone of her voice is being heard when Nico started to squirm. The ultimate lifeform pulls Nico closer and suddenly, he shoves his face against Nico's cleavage so that he can motorboat her breasts. Still his hands grasping, squeezed the melons hard to elicit a few more moans out of Nico._

" _Good god! Shadow's a natural. I wonder if he loves breasts so much." Nico thought._

 _Nico never felt this kind of pleasure before and she couldn't get enough of it. Her hand move and wrapped around Shadow's head, pulling him closer and holds him tightly not wanting him to stop. Shadow proceed to keep going knowing that's what Nico wanted. The ultimate lifeform groped her tits harder with a strong grip, rapidly increasing his speed to motorboat her breasts faster that has increase the amount of pleasure, the loving that the woman felt within. Shadow went on to continue on with this for four minutes or so depending on how much Nico wanted Shadow to keep going and did not want him to stop anytime soon._

 _Soon when those minutes are up, Shadow pulls away from Nico's breasts and let go of them afterwards. Nico had an idea brought up in her head which of course gives Shadow a mischievous but a devilish smirk. Before Shadow would do or say anything, Nico pushes Shadow on the bed and uses her Devil Fruit powers to her advantage. She summons a few hands that appear out of the bed and started to undress Shadow, getting him nice and comfortable to help him relax. Soon, her hands begin to caress and rub Shadow's body like giving him a nice relaxing massage. This had Shadow calm down and decided to take it easy._

 _Nico smile at her accomplishment, she proceed to drop down on her knees and unzips her vest and finally, she start exposing her large breasts. They freely bounce from the tight clothing that sealed her breasts tight, Nico licked her lips when she start to gaze at the black blur's cock. It was already at its full size after minutes of Shadow groping the archeologist. Nico then drop down to her knees and get to work on her magic. The archeologist of the straw hat pirates wrapped her breasts around Shadow's length, placing his manhood into her cleavage then squeezes it in between. Feeling the nice soft flesh wrapped around the length, Shadow begin to groan. Nico started to move her breasts nice and steadily at the very first three minutes and had initiated her paizuri._

 _Nico squeezes Shadow's rod with her hands grasping her tits to give Shadow some pleasure. Nico look down to gaze at Shadow's rod, it pokes out back and forth every time Nico move her breasts steadily in a slow pace. Suddenly, Nico start to go faster so that she can fap Shadow's penis hard to make the hedgehog go crazy._

" _Ah!" Shadow moaned._

 _Nico look up at the ultimate lifeform with a devilish smirk, hearing Shadow moan is like a dream come true. It was one of her fantasies she had once she had some dirty thoughts about Shadow, Nico even had some wet dreams about her and the ultimate lifeform dreaming as he dominate her, fucking her like crazy which got her so horny. Nico remember masturbating to Shadow for a few nights with the dirty thoughts of Shadow continue to flow into her mind. Now here she is massaging Shadow's rod with her tits and Nico would do anything to get a taste of the ultimate lifeform. Nico look back at Shadow with the same devilish smirk, her eyes are so fixated to the ultimate lifeform watching him groan. Shadow suddenly begin to grunt when Nico squeezes Shadow's rod in between of her tits hard that got him to roar our of pleasure._

 _Shadow notice Nico knew what she's doing and is working her best to make Shadow feel extremely good with her services. Nico licked her lips a second later, her snatch leaking out fluids and they start to drip between her inner thighs. Nico knew she's is extremely horny, she couldn't take it anymore at she kept massaging Shadow with her melons. Nico suddenly start to grind her tits together, moving them faster and roughly rubs Shadow's penis in between adding twice, no, THIRD times the pleasure into the black blur. This of course got Shadow grunting loud as he can from the amount of pleasure he's receving and can feel the heat rising from within._

" _AH! Your tits feels so good, Nico!" Shadow grunted._

" _I'd knew you would enjoy my titties. Enjoy them as much as you like Shadow, they're all yours." Nico cooed in a sultry tone in her voice._

 _And indeed Shadow enjoy Nico's jugs. Nico went on to massage Shadow with them as long as she can due to Shadow's endurance. The paizuri/titjob went on for over thirty minutes or more depending how much Shadow's endurance lasted. Nico couldn't stop herself from massaging Shadow with her titties as she enjoy to service Shadow with them. In her mind, Nico wanted to proof to Shadow just how much of a freak she can be than Nami was when she slept with Shadow that day. Nico aggressively massage Shadow's rod twice as hard as before giving Shadow a lot of loving. Shadow had been relaxing, just enjoying the massage since Nico started her tittyfuck._

 _As time goes by with the long paizuri continues, Nico soon start to feel Shadow twitching as his shaft begin to throb. Feeling some small liquid dripping onto her breast, Nico start to notice Shadow begin leaking pre-cum as he's about to climax. Knowing he's almost there, Nico pull up all the stop and went all in. Nico began to roughly massage Shadow's rod viciously like she's forcing Shadow to reach his limit. Shadow doing everything in is power to hold it in within him for as long as he can. After each passing moment, the struggles become difficult for Shadow to old it._

 _After a few minutes pass, finally, Shadow let out a loud roar a few seconds later._

" _GAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" With a loud roar of extreme pleasure, Shadow soon reached his limit and finally gave in. His rod started shooting jets and jets out sperm out like a water hose and came down splashing onto Nico Robin's face. That did not stop Nico Robin but it motivated her to keep going. Nico continue to move her breasts so vigorously forcing more of it out of Shadow. Shadow spurted out a couple of his cum out blasting onto Nico Robin's face and little portions onto her hair as well._

 _After a whole minute of climaxing for Nico Robin, Shadow closes his eyes and take a few breaths after receiving a long paizuri that topped Nami. Nico licked her lips, she wipe off Shadow's cum off of her face and licks it off from her fingers to get every drop. Afterwards, Nico licked more of Shadow's cum off of her tits which Shadow look to watch the woman "clean" herself up. Nico licked every drop of Shadow's sperm off of her tits and licked off clean._

" _Mmm. That was a nice delicious treat. Thanks for the snack Shadow." Nico thanked._

" _Yeah. You're welcome." Shadow retorted._

" _All of this is driving me crazy. Shadow, I can't take it anymore. Take me. NOW!"_

 _Shadow nodded in response, Nico smile and gets up on her feet. Nico then takes her vest off then followed by her skirt by untying the skirt around and let it drop down freely to the ground then afterwards takes off her panties and kicks off her red high heel shoes off to get extremely comfortable with the ultimate lifeform._

 _After taking her clothes off, Nico joins with Shadow in bed and finally getting right into some real loving that Nico has been waiting for. In position, Shadow positioned Nico lying on her back and turn to her right side. Shadow had lifted up her left long leg and readied his shaft right against Nico's womanhood. Slowly, Shadow penetrates his rod right inside then a couple of seconds after, the ultimate lifeform suddenly thrusted it right in with intense force to shove it in. Once inside, Shadow begin to thrust his cock inside, pounding Nico hard as he can wasting no time for a small warmup or whatever but just to get right into it. Shadow did not want to keep Nico waiting for far too long since she's been patient throughout the whole intercourse. Now the sex has begun, the ultimate lifeform can finally unleash his might, his fury and started to pound the bricks out of Nico hard with his intense force._

 _Feeling Shadow's manhood pounding her insides, her snatch can feel the pleasure coming inside from each and every intense thrust the ultimate lifeform has given to her. Nico started to smile lustfully, she felt the pleasure flow into her body like the waves and the sexual waves begin to drive Nico mad when Shadow started to pound her hard increasingly adding more power into his thrust._

" _Uh! UH! UUUUUUUUUHHHHHH! That's the spot! Oh yes! Harder Shadow! Fuck me!" Nico moaned._

" _You like that don't you. Then how about THIS!" Shadow taunted as he deliver a powerful thrust right inside of Nico Robin, shoving his cock nice and deep inside of the archeologist._

 _Nico let out a loud gasp follow by a hitch pitch scream of her voice. While thrusting, Shadow reach his right hand over Nico and strongly grasps Nico's right breast and squeezes it tight as he can with a stronger grip. This of course got Nico moaned louder a second after, her eyes slowly roll backwards to the back of her skull when all of sudden, Shadow began to plow Nico faster in a rapid pace. Shadow begin to show no mercy with his ultimate might, he got Nico screaming after delivering a couple of thrusts afterwards. Nico gripped the sheets tight, trying her best to endure the might of the ultimate lifeform._

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! OH YES! YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS! DON'T STOP SHADOW!" Nico cried in a hoarse tone._

" _Tell me how much you love this ultimate cock?" Shadow taunted._

" _I love it! I LOVE IT! GIVE IT TO ME!" Nico continued, she cried out for more begging Shadow to give her more as he kept thrusting into her insides._

 _Smirking at his "handiwork", the black blur thrusted Nico twice as hard for minutes. Shadow didn't bother to slow down or go easy on Nico knowing that she wanted him to pound her harder. Shadow kept Nico in check, giving her what she needs that impresses the archeologist greatly. Nico had been smiling when moments pass, every time Shadow thrusted her intensively it got her to scream and go crazy. Nico felt her breast being groped twice as hard and being massaged when the ultimate lifeform roughly rubbed her titty while thrusting into her. Feeling the pleasure inside had become increasingly incredible Nico Robin, she didn't get enough of it as the black blur plows into her there's no tomorrow._

 _It had been over twenty minutes, Shadow had been thrusting Nico hard as he can and didn't bother to stop as the minutes pass by. The ultimate lifeform went on to dominate Nico's insides with his ultimate might giving Nico more as she requested for throughout all of the moans, the squirms, and the screams from the archeologist. After another minute of thrusting Nico Robin with a couple more powerful thrusts, Shadow decides to switch it up so he decides to switch positions._

 _While in control, Shadow turn Nico Robin over until he lies down on his back and Nico being on top of the ultimate lifeform. Nico straddle her legs around the waist and suddenly, Shadow wrapped his hands around her hips and started thrusting Nico once more. Holding nothing back this time, Shadow pounded Nico twice as hard from before. His balls started to smack against Nico's crotch each and every thrust that has made some slapping noises when the black blurs giving it to Nico._

" _Ah! Ah! Ah! Yes! YES! Don't stop Shadow, fuck me! Fuck me harder!" Nico moaned fueling Shadow with the erotic moans from her voice. This got Shadow pounded Nico harder, delivering some more of his powerful thrusting into her._

 _All of this intense thrust took Nico into ecstasy, she felt like she's in cloud nine from the way how Shadow plow into her. Nico had place her hands behind her head, she shut her eyes closed and breathed heavily taking the intense thrusting coming to her way. Her body heated up from the amount of pleasure she's in, the ultimate lifeform continue pounding her faster, harder, and even deeper giving the archeologist more as she bargained for. The black blur gave out a devilish smirk, the erotic moans from Nico got her going crazy each and every second. The devil child look over her shoulder, stares down at the ultimate lifeform watching him pounding her nice and hard just the way how Nico wanted._

" _Oh Fuck… FUCK! Balls deep Shadow, come on! Give it to me! Give me everything you got!" Nico continued._

 _The ultimate lifeform thrusted the devil child twice as hard like how she wanted, pounding her showing no mercy as times continues to go by. Their sex continue for minutes and minutes soon begin to turn into a whole hour. Shadow didn't bother to allow Nico Robin to take control but he has kept her in check. After giving the devil child much ultimate loving, Nico continues to go crazy and beg Shadow to give her more. Shadow had obliged to do so, showing Nico a wonderful time she'll never forget. All of this intense and nonstop thrusting had heated Shadow's body including Nico's. Both of their bodies were covered in the beads of sweat from the intense body heat. The pair had sweated throughout the entire sexual intercourse that it had filled the room with the strong aroma which of course filled the room with the smell of sex._

 _Nico couldn't bother to speak when Shadow had mercilessly pounded her insides that hard. Shadow had intensively dominated her snatch, his ultimate might proof to Nico Robin that she was no match for Shadow's sexual fury. Despite of trying to proof she can be a lot freaky than Nami, she come in terms of enjoying the hardcore sex with the ultimate lifeform. After of couple of thrusts later, Shadow start to feel he's getting close knowing he's about to let loose. Nico can feel herself getting close to, the devil child felt that she's about to cum and so is Shadow. Nico closed her eyes and braced herself for the big finale. The ultimate lifeform give Nico everything's he got and did not stop until he and Nico are both satisfied._

" _UH! UH! UH! UH! UUUUUUUUUUUUUUH! OH YES BABY! YES! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS! DON'T STOP SHADOW, CUM INSIDE ME! FILL ME UP WITH THAT ULTIMATE COCK JUICE! GIVE IT TO ME!" Nico cried._

 _Shadow gritted his teeth to try to hold it a little longer. However, the pleasure became too much for him as the pressure had gotten to him. Shadow use everything in his strength and power to hold it in a couple more minutes. When those minutes are up, one last thrust had sent Shadow over the edge that got him roaring out of ecstasy, finally reaching his limit as he can't hold it any longer._

" _Nico Robin! I'm gonna… I can-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Shadow roared when his time is finally up. The black blur ejaculated a second after that fill up Nico Robin's womanhood. This of course had Nico Robin screaming from the top of her lungs as she too reached her limit with the ultimate lifeform._

" _Shadow… SHAAAAAAAADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! I'M CUMMIIIIIIIIIIIIING!" Nico screamed in a hoarse tone of her voice. Her womanhood started squirting her juices out, it begin to splatter out of control like a geyser. Nico couldn't control herself no longer, with a satisfying look she let it all out with Shadow._

 _Both Shadow and Nico's love juices came splashing out and mix together as one. They even made a mess on the bed as some of their love juices came pouring down onto Shadow's crotch and onto the sheets. It wet the fabric of the sheets staining it a little._

 _With the sex is finally finished, Shadow's erection ejected out of Nico's caverns and her snatch leak out her juices and Shadow's sperm. Nico's body suddenly collapse onto Shadow's body afterward and both had decided to lie there and rest their bodies feeling so exhausted from the intense sex._

" _Wow… that… was… incredible." Nico said looking up at the ceiling with a satisfying look._

" _Yeah. It sure was." Shadow retorted, reaching his hand over to Nico's breast and squeezes it to fondle it._

" _I guess Nami is right about you, you're really good. I'm amazed that it went as long as I anticipated. No wonder they call you the ultimate lifeform."_

" _It's a fact. I always show the people I am the ultimate lifeform."_

" _And the ultimate sex machine. I'm sorry, I thought I would try to add that to the matter."_

" _No. It's fine."_

" _Can I tell you something, Shadow?"_

" _What is it?"_

" _If you don't happen to choose Nami to be your girlfriend if you happen to be looking for a new relationship, I'm also available if you're interested."_

" _You're interested in me?"_

" _That I am. I would love to spend some more time with you someday and hopefully we can do this again."_

" _I see. Perhaps we will. Someday."_

" _*Giggle* Of course. By the way, am I a lot freakier than Nami?"_

" _Since you brought that up, I'm going to say… somewhat but your tittyfuck is a lot better than Nami's."_

" _I'll take that. Thank you for your honesty."_

" _You're welcome."_

 _Nico gives Shadow a small smile and slowly closes her eyes. After the intense sex she had, Nico suddenly pass out and drifted off asleep. Shadow slowly notice that Nico had blacked out. At first, Shadow would let Nico sleep and be on his way but instead, as a gentleman, he decided to stay and cuddle up with Nico. With that being said, Shadow cover their bodies with a sheet over them and the ultimate lifeform close his eyes and rest his body and drifted off asleep to take a nice silent nap. Nico Robin got closer and rested her head on Shadow's chest and cuddled up with the ultimate lifeform with a satisfy smile._


	37. Cerebella

Chapter 37: The Medici Mafia's Girl

"So that's the day how I encounter Nico Robin and got freaky with her." Shadow concluded.

"*Whistle* First Nami and Nico Robin got the hots for you. You sure got a unique charm when it comes to the ladies, Shads. I gotta say, you sure got game."

"Thanks. Is that a compliment?"

"It is. I'm not lying here."

"Right. So after the time we spent together, we went to our separate ways and I resume to complete bounties and set sail. It was kind of fun while sailing through the seas."

"That must be one heck of an adventures, Shads. But hey, at least it kept you occupied from your personal life, right?"

"That's correct."

"Ok then, changing the subject. Moving on. So Shadow, any new girls did you end up encountering while on a job for G.U.N.?"

"As matter of fact I do. I was task by G.U.N. to bring down the mafia back at New Meridian. Back at the city, I encounter the girl who used to be the member of the organization called the Medici Mafia."

"The Medici Mafia? They sound like bad news if you ask me. Almost like dealing with the Kingpin back at New York City."

"Precisely. After gathering much evidence, we infiltrated their tower and bring them all down. But we were helped by this girl who's name **Cerebella**."

"Cerebella, huh? Is she hot?"

"Yes. She's also a performer at a circus. After she left the mafia, she continue to her circus career to be the performer."

"That's great. Really. So about the Medici Mafia…"

"Right. *Clears Throat* This happen when we infiltrated the tower…"

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _After gathering some Intel, the evidence about the criminal organization called the Medici Mafia, Shadow has been tasked to infiltrate the Medici Tower and bring down the leader name Lorenzo Medici and take him to custody. Shadow heard the tower is been located at the city called New Meridian. After gathering some more info about the tower and its whereabouts, Shadow finally infiltrated the tower and silently take down a few members of the Medici mafia without drawing any attention._

 _Shadow contacted the G.U.N. troops letting them know the close is clear and standing by for further instructions. The ultimate lifeform zoom through the hallways and silently bring down a few more members of the Medici Mafia knowing that their security is pretty tight. Shadow had took one of them out one by one and continue to move until he reaches the destination and that is reach to Lorenzo's office and stop him for good. G.U.N troops swarm in and continue their way to Lorenzo's office, ready to take the leader into custody._

 _Along the way, Shadow is seen by a certain female who happen to spotted Shadow in person but in secret. The figure reveals to be a female working for the Medici Mafia. The female has black eyes, light brown skin, and mint green hair color. Her hair is tied in a sharp ponytail, she has purple eye shadow and mint-green lip gloss, and on her head is her deceivingly powerful hat, Vice Versa. Like many of the girls, she possesses a slender yet voluptuous body, being gifted with massive, bouncy breasts, a slim waist, and a set of rather round, full and voluminous buttocks. She wears a sleeved, very revealing mini dress with orange and black colors. Her dress is cut at the shoulders allowing an enormous portion of her breasts to be exposed, along with being extremely short, underneath her dress she has on a white string thong, and wears thigh-lengthed boots with a small skull sitting atop each._

 _The girl stay out of the way, not wanting to get in the middle of things so she played it smart. Shadow had his mind focusing on the job at hand. Shadow had found a way to capture both Vitale and the leader of the mafia Lorenzo. From the Intel Shadow had collected, they're holding up a meeting with all the members. The Intel was accurate, it was a perfect plan to capture the Medici Mafia all at once after the evidence of their crimes they've committed throughout the years. Before Shadow can proceed, Shadow heads into the air vent to see what's going on inside the room._

 _Shadow got a good look of the whole mafia inside the room there in a special meeting. Wasting no time, Shadow made contact to the G.U.N. troops giving them the word to storm inside._

" _All of them are here in one room. I even send in some interesting Intel of the escape routes even the secret escape route without go unnoticed." Shadow informed._

" _Copy that, we're on our way right now." The G.U.N Troop responded._

 _Shadow then begin to take action and burst out the air vent and making his appearance. The Medici Mafia look and notice that Shadow is here to stop them. Vitale notice that he's busted, realizing that he's screwed and will be facing jail time. He then takes off to use the secret escape route without Shadow to notice it but unfortunately for him, the G.U.N. troops storm inside the building and aim their weapons at the Medici's. Realizing that they're surrounded, the Medici's finally surrender and the troops begin to put them into custody. Shadow makes his way to Vitale and punched him in the face before slamming him down to the ground and handcuffed him._

" _You son of a bitch! Do you have any idea who you're fucking with?" Vitale asked._

" _I am and I could care less about you or your stupid girl scouts. Here's a fun fact: I'm the ultimate lifeform and you're lucky that I didn't come here to kill you. Make a threat to me again then I'l show you what true pain is." Shadow warned._

 _Getting Vitale up on his feet, the troops took it from there and takes Vitale in. The troops also brought in Lorenzo, leader of the Medici mafia and all of them are apprehended. It is a job well done for Shadow and G.U.N., so after the objective is complete, Shadow had decided to go out and celebrate. He had remember seeing a nearby bar before coming here, he intends to head over there to have a drink or two for celebration._

* * *

 _Meanwhile, the bar…_

 _Shadow had taken a seat on a stool and just ordered himself a drink to celebrate his accomplishment of taking down the Medici Mafia. Enjoying the peace and quiet to clear his head. This is what Shadow needed and takes it easy a bit before he takes a sip of his cold drink. The black blur minded his business, didn't bother anyone and stay to himself without causing any trouble to some of the civilians who are in the bar just to drink and clear their heads, or they're out with friends._

 _Unaware of his surroundings and minding his business at the time being, the ultimate lifeform is soon to be approached by a certain female who had just step inside the bar and notice him at the counter. Making her presence well known, the female walks up to the black hedgehog to speak to him without causing any trouble._

" _Hey there, Shadow." A voice greeted which sounded like a female talking to the ultimate lifeform._

 _Shadow turn his head and stares at the mint green haired girl standing there with a smile._

" _Oh. How are you?" Shadow responded._

" _Ok. Do you mind if I join you?" the girl asked._

" _Be my guest."_

 _The girl smile and takes a seat next to the hedgehog._

" _I'm Cerebella by the way. I don't think you notice but I was one of the members of the Medici Mafia." Cerebella said._

" _Charmed. You work for the Medici Mafia?"_

" _Only Vitale. I work for him, I even do some missions for Vitale hoping to make him proud."_

" _You seem to be very loyal to Vitale and the Medici Mafia. Why is that?"_

" _Vitale found me and took me in when I was an orphan. He's become the closest thing to a father I've known. My biological parents passed away."_

" _Oh. I'm sorry for your loss. Is that hat of yours from the Medici Mafia?"_

" _No. It's an heirloom from my parents. They gave it to me before they died. It's a living hat and I've been training to use this hat to fight. I'm also a big fan of wrestling."_

" _I see. Do tell, what made you to resent against the Medici Mafia? Despite of seeing you show loyalty, you didn't like how the Medici Mafia operate. Why is that?"_

 _Cerebella look around before leaning to whisper Shadow in the ear._

" _Because I didn't like what those people did. I questioned myself about my loyalties to the mafia before turning into full resentment to the organization. I didn't have anything to do about it." Cerebella confessed before pulling away._

" _I get it. You had a change of heart. Is that right?" Shadow asked causing Cerebella to nod in response._

" _Yes. Which is why I had to do something about it to make up for everything that the Medici Mafia did."_

" _Really? Then what is it?"_

 _Cerebella lean close to whisper into Shadow's ear again hoping that no one or any spies for the Medici Mafia hears her._

" _You know the evidence, the notes I secretly send to the G.U.N.?" Cerebella asked while whispering._

" _Yeah…" Shadow trailed off._

" _I was the one that gave you guys a hand to bring down the Medici Mafia."_

 _Shadow pulls away, remembering the secret evidence from an anonymous messenger they received, it was the Intel they needed to bring down the Mafia. Piecing it all together, he begin to assume that it was Cerebella all this time that help him and G.U.N. bring down the mafia._

" _So after all this time, it was you that sent out the intel we needed to bring the Medici Mafia down?" Shadow questioned._

" _That's right. You have no idea how hard it is for me to give you all the Intel you needed." Cerebella confessed._

" _You've done the right thing to handed G.U.N everything we needed about the mafia. I appreciate the help."_

" _No problem. Ever since you arrive to the Medici building ready to bring the mafia down, I notice who you were after hearing a little about you from the news or the newspapers. That's when I decided that tonight is the night that I officially leave the mafia for good and move on to something better instead of being their killer or do any of the Medici's dirty deeds to build up their organization. Knowing you, it was the perfect way to apprehend Vitale and the rest so they don't hurt anymore people and create another dirty schemes ever again."_

" _Like I said, I appreciate it. You have my thanks. As a reward for helping me and G.U.N. with our mission, here is something for your troubles."_

 _Shadow pulls out his wallet and takes out three one hundred dollar bills and handed it to Cerebella as a reward for her services. Cerebella is beyond astonished at Shadow's act of kindness._

" _It's for showing my gratitude and my respect I have for you Cerebella. You earned it." Shadow handed._

" _I… Shadow I don't know what to say. Thank you. That's so sweet of you."_

" _Don't mentioned it."_

" _I know that you are cold and distant but you have a great heart. I mean it."_

" _Oh. Well thank you, I appreciate that compliment."_

" _You're welcome. You know Shadow, I think I should repay you for your kindness."_

" _Any ideas?"_

 _Cerebella could only do is blush at the response. She almost look away from Shadow but she couldn't take her eyes off from the black blur. She gives Shadow a genuine smile before turning into a seductive smirk._

" _Yeah. How about you come over to my place in about an hour and I can repay you for your kindness?"_

" _Sure."_

 _Cerebella smiled, she leans in to give Shadow a kiss right to the cheek before she can turn to exit the bar. Knowing Shadow would watch, she then start to add some sway into her hips before exiting the bar. Shadow return back to his drink and get some peace and quiet before he can head over to Cerebella's place. Shadow notice that Cerebella had left her the address of her place before she left._

* * *

 _An hour later, Cerebella's Apartment…_

 _Shadow arrive to Cerebella's apartment and stop at the door to Cerebella's place. Making sure the address is the right place by double checking if it's right. It was good so with that, Shadow knocks on the door and await for a response. The door open a second after, Cerebella smile and lean against the door frame licking her lips and stares at Shadow with those lusting eyes._

 _"Perfect timing, I was just about to wait for you to arrive. Come on in." Cerebella greeted letting Shadow in her home._

 _Shadow step inside and shuts the door behind him. Cerebella locked the door and takes Shadow back to her bedroom so that Shadow can receive his repayment. Once inside, Cerebella pushes Shadow on the bed before locking the door behind her right after she closes it. When that's done, Cerebella dimmed the lights to set the mood, the incense had lighted up and fill the room with a unique scent of aroma and some music playing to get things going. Cerebella climb on top of Shadow and start to smother him with a few of her kisses, leaving mint green lipstick marks on Shadow's face then takes off his shirt to kiss his torso leaving more lipstick marks on his body. Shadow started to moan, liking how Cerebella smothered him to the fullest with full affection._

 _Cerebella had made her way to the lower part of Shadow's body, she drop down on her knees and spread his legs wide before scooting up to get closer. She then unzip to undo Shadow's pants and pulling them down to release his length from being restrain inside of his clothing. Cerebella stare at Shadow's erected gorge, gazing at its full size that made Cerebella licked her lips. Her fluids start to leak out between her inner thighs from having some dirty thoughts about Shadow and stares at the length. Wasting no more time to gaze at its length, Cerebella then pull down her dress to pull out her large breasts, she let them go freely as they drop and bounce perfectly. Cerebella takes a handful of Shadow's rod and jerks him off, she gives it a nice little massage before the former member of the Medici mafia can have some fun with it._

 _"Your cock is big, so strong, I think I'm going to have some fun with it." Cerebella said in a sultry tone._

 _Cerebella let go of Shadow's cock then move her body to wrap Shadow's shaft in her cleavage. In between of Cerebella's tits, Shadow felt himself being smothered by Cerebella's breasts then she squeezes it in between when she grasps her tits. Smiling, Cerebella stat to move her breasts to initiate her paizuri and starts massaging Shadow's rod with her melons. Cerebella move her breasts as lewdly as she can giving Shadow some love. The mint haired beauty spat on Shadow's rod to get it nice and wet while massaging it. Shadow started to groan, moaning at the pleasure as Cerebella filled his body with ecstasy. The mint haired beauty leans forward to lick Shadow's penis with her tongue to get a taste of his rod._

 _"Mmm. It's so delicious." Cerebella thought._

 _Pulling her head away so that she can resume her paizuri. A minute after, Cerebella increase her pace by moving her breasts faster, massaging Shadow hard with her jugs that add twice the pleasure into the ultimate lifeform. Shadow let out a loud groan afterwards, feeling Cerebella's large bosoms got Shadow to go a little crazy but he kept it cool and maintain her composure. Hearing Cerebella moan to her is like music to her ears, she once again move her breasts faster to increase her speed once again adding a little more for the black blur to enjoy._

 _"AH! Your tits feels amazing, Cerebella!" Shadow cried._

 _"That's it baby, let momma do all the work. I'll make you feel really, reaaaaally good." Cerebella cooed._

 _Cerbella massaged Shadow's rod hard as she can by grinding her tits together and move them in a alternative routes. Going back and forth steadily had Shadow moaning in ecstasy. Shadow close his eyes and felt relaxed from being smothered by Cerebella's tits. Cerebella did not take her smile off of her face, she had watched Shadow moan and enjoy her tittyfuck. The way how she massage him with those huge jugs of hers got Shadow so riled up that it had the ultimate lifeform go crazy. Sooner or later, Shadow's black arms instincts had kicked in from the incredible amount of pleasure he was in from Cerebella's paizuri. Cerebella didn't bother to stop so she kept going for the time being and keep her pace nice and steady, even massaging Shadow's cock twice as hard to add ten times the pleasure into the ultimate lifeform._

 _Every sensation that Shadow felt, he find himself feeling like he's in cloud nine. Cerebella's repayment brought Shadow to smile, he had started to like it and enjoy the repayment for his kindness. Cerebella continue to smile, giving Shadow more as he requested for from the look in his eyes. The mint green haired beauty fap Shadow's cock for like minutes now. Cerebella had been massaging Shadow's rod for as long as she could. Shadow hadn't reach his limit quite yet much to Cerbella's dismay but she was impress on how long Shadow lasted with her paizuri. Licking her lips after gazing at the length once again, Cerebella leans in to engulfs the mushroom shape head right into her mouth then start to suck it._

 _"GAAH!" Shadow cried._

 _Cerebella twirls her tongue around, swirling to licks it a couple of seconds then bops her head down to suck the length and performs a blowjob. Cerebella continue to move her breasts while she sucks his cock. Both of Cerebella's fellatio and her paizuri adds third times the pleasure into Shadow and rapidly increase the pleasure into Shadow. The black blur shot his eyes open, he look down to stare at Cerebella working her magic. Cerebella look up at Shadow with that lusting look, she continue making Shadow to feel extremely good having the ultimate lifeform moaning out in ecstasy. His voice increase the volume of his voice. Each second the sensation took Shadow into paradise, the way how Cerebella sucked him off and how hard she massage his rod with her breasts had Shadow wanting more of Cerebella. The ultimate lifeform closed his eyes and relax his body, Cerebella gaze upon Shadow's rod to focus on giving Shadow some more loving as her blowjob continues._

 _Cerebella had loved the taste of Shadow's rod, tasting his flesh drove her crazy. Her mind slowly goes blank forgetting about all of her troubles and of course the Medici Mafia that she used to be loyal to but not anymore. Since the Medici mafia has come to an end, she now looks forward to a new life and a better future for herself. Thinking about that another time, Cerebella resume her focus on Shadow and resume to suck him off a lot more while moving her breasts to massage the black blur._

 _Time had passed by since Cerebella service the black blur. It had been over ten minutes since Cerebella massage him with her breasts and spend minutes sucking his cock. Feeling like she had enough the taste of the ultimate lifeform, Cerebella pulls herself away to eject Shadow's manhood out of her mouth so that she can resume to her everlasting paizuri. Cerebella then goes faster in a rapid pace, adding more and more pleasure along with her loving into Shadow. Shadow hold it in a little longer due to his incredible endurance._

 _Sooner or later, all the effort that Cerebella did for servicing Shadow for how long started to pay off. Suddenly, her tits begin to feel Shadow's rod twitching in her cleavage. Noticing the pre-cum that has been leaking out of Shadow, Cerebella could only realize this and that is Shadow is about to climax. Knowing he's almost there in the moment, Cerebella move her tits as fast as she can to milk Shadow harder so he can reach his limit as soon as possible. Shadow doing everything in his power to hold it, Cerebella wasn't having it so she did everything in her power to make the black blur give her the reward se deserve after all of the work and the massaging she's done so far._

 _Seeing Shadow struggle to keep it in a little longer for more. Cerebella decides to talk dirty in a sultry tone hopefully to turn the black hedgehog on while servicing him with her tits._

 _"Don't hold back, handsome. Cum on my big titties whenever you like." Cerebella encouraged._

 _Just what the adrenaline Shadow needed, he try to hold it a little longer to receive more out of Cerebella. Cerebella rub her tits together to grind Shadow's rod between them making Shadow climax. Sooner or later, the ultimate lifeform couldn't hold it any longer and when those seconds are finally up, the black blur reached his limit as his time is up. Shadow let out a loud cry of pleasure right after he reach his limit when the pleasure became too much to handle. His manhood begin to shoot gobs of white liquid out of him to drench Cerebella's melons. The girl smiled on and kept moving her breasts as the ultimate continue to climax. Shadow squirted out a bit much, he drench Cerebella's tits with spunk. Shadow's spunk drenched Cerebella's tits for a couple of seconds then finally finish up after unloading a last load of his spunk._

 _After when the climax is finish, Cerebella pulls away from Shadow to eject his rod out between of her tits. Her breasts still covered with the white liquid. The girl couldn't help but to giggle. Seeing Shadow release this much really turned her on. Wasting no time for any breaks or more teasing, Cerebella finally gets right to it. The mint green haired beauty start to take off her clothes to get nice and comfortable. Seeing Cerebella taking her outfit off has Shadow did the same. He strips off his clothes and shoes so they can get right into it._

 _When they take off their clothes, it sprawled around the ground afterwards to get nice and comfy. Then Shadow and Cerebella get right into it when Cerebella is in all fours and spread her legs nice and wide for the black blur. Shadow is pounding Cerebella's insides with his might as we speak. His shaft spread her pussy wide open during his thrusts, the walls tighten around his manhood once he had insert it. Shadow had grab hold of Cerebella's waist while pumping right into her. Cerebella grip the sheets tight, her lips bit the bottom lip and her eyes closed shut. The mint greened haired beauty takes the ultimate lifeform's shaft nice and slow when Shadow started things slowly for the next six minutes or so. Soon, he picks up the pace to go faster to pump his penis twice as hard to plow into Cerebella roughly._

 _Cerebella's ass cheeks begin to jiggle every second each time Shadow thrusted her this hard. Cerebella suddenly opened her eyes and sticks out her tongue. The pleasure slowly takes Cerebella up to newer heights, filling her body with the ultimate loving has Cerebella to go a little insane. Her moans even get a little loud from the way how Shadow plows into her. Wanting to hear more of her moans with that erotic tone of her voice, Shadow slam his shaft deep almost like he's going balls deep into Cerebella. The ultimate lifeform start to shower Cerebella with more of his love into her body with more loving to take her into ecstasy. Cerebella started to moan loud when Shadow is now giving it to her. To make things more exciting for the girl to enjoy, Shadow went on to slap Cerebella in the ass with some intensity. The impact had made Cerebella's round ass cheeks jiggle, they bounce when Shadow spank her again to make her ass wobble a couple of times. Then the ultimate lifeform slam his pelvis harder to pound her insides twice as hard that has her ass cheeks to wobble uncontrollably._

 _"Uh! UH! Oh yeah, Shadow! Pound me! Pound me harder!" Cerebella moaned._

 _Shadow oblige to give Cerebella more, he put his back into it by adding a little more power into his thrusts. Shadow now really plowing into Cerebella mercilessly that has Cerebella screaming from the top of her lungs. Each time Shadow slam his pelvis against her round house, each thrust he push his shaft in and out of Cerebella's insides it got Cerebella to squirm. The girl cry out in pure ecstasy when the ultimate lifeform fucking her brains out. Shadow made sure that he kept Cerebella in check, giving her lots of loving is his main priority. Shadow once again slap Cerebella's butt a few more times eliciting the loud squirms out of her._

 _The ultimate lifeform continues to plow into Cerebella for over ten minutes now, Cerebella can't stop moaning as the pleasure is just too good. She kept moaning like a sex crazed maniac from all of this loving she's receiving. Each second, Cerebella felt like she's in paradise. The mint green haired beauty felt like she's in cloud nine with the ultimate loving that kept filling her body. Shadow thrusted Cerebella's insides a couple of times then finally begin to switch positions. Shadow turn Cerebella over on her back and positions himself on top and resume to pump his manhood into her snatch._

 _"Uh… oh Shadow…" Cerebella moaned._

 _Shadow smile at the mint green haired girl. Cerebella return the smile so she wraps her arms around the hedgehog's body and pulls him closer. The ultimate lifeform stare into her eyes when he pounded her insides. Still showing more loving into the girl as the sex continues. Cerebella can't stop moaning again. Her body rocked repeatedly, going back and forth with Shadow intensely ram his shaft in and out of Cerebella still filling her body with more love and ecstasy. The ultimate lifeform leans closer to kiss Cerebella straight on the lips which Cerebella return the kiss. Both join together in ecstasy like there's no tomorrow._

 _Sooner or later, Shadow start to feel he's almost at his limit. That didn't stop him to keep going until he reaches his limit for the final time. Shadow slowly depart his lips away to pull away from the kiss. Shadow adds a little more power by putting his back into it and goes faster for Cerebella knowing that she wants it badly._

 _"Shadow… I'm gonna…" Cerebella trailed off as she moan in extreme ecstasy._

 _"If you're going to climax, don't hold anything back." Shadow encouraged._

 _Just when Cerebella needed, Shadow and Cerebella moan together for a whole minute now. Both of them are on the verge of reaching their limit, they seem to can't hold it any longer. When that time comes, Shadow and Cerebella could not seem to hold it a little longer then finally let loose. Shadow and Cerebella climax together as one, both of them release their love juices. Cerebella squirted out her juices from her womanhood and Shadow splurt another load of his spunk out, this time shooting it inside of her snatch to fill her up with his ultimate loving for the big finale._

 _Shadow slowly decrease his speed then stop thrusting a couple of seconds after. After the sex is finish, Shadow climbs off of Cerebella and both of them begin to lie on their backs to regain their strength. Both of them are exhausted from sex. Cerebella use a tiny bit of strength to reach the covers and cover them up with a blanket then afterward she cuddles up with the ultimate lifeform._

 _"That. Was. Spectacular." Cerebella said._

 _"It sure is, Cerebella. I couldn't agree more." Shadow responded._

 _"*Giggle* I enjoy every moment of it. This has been the best night of my life. Thank you so much for changing my life, Shadow. You're a real lifesaver."_

 _"Don't mentioned it. As long as you keep walking in the right path, you'll be ok. The Medici Mafia are gone and you're finally free."_

 _"Yeah. Those days are finally over, now I can move on with my life and start new. Again, thank you for taking down the Medici Mafia."_

 _"It's all in a day's work."_

 _Cerebella lean in to kiss Shadow one last time. Shadow respond to kiss and both makeout for two minutes or more finishing up this night with one last kiss. After they kiss, Shadow and Cerebella pull away and suddenly they drifted off asleep for the rest of the night. Cerebella smile, holds Shadow into her arms and begins to dream about the ultimate lifeform. Now, Cerebella can look forward to a new life and a new chapter._


	38. Midnight

Chapter 38: An 18+ Hero's Affection

"So after you had sex with Cerebella after you successfully take down the Medici Mafia, what happen next?" Sonic asked.

"Well after the night of sex with Cerebella, she gave me her number to give her a call and come visit her anytime I like. Until then, she went on to continue her career at the circus as a performer and she's been doing well ever since. Cerebella had been following through a good path ever since she left the Medici Mafia." Shadow explained.

"That's great to know. I'm happy for Cerebella, she's doing really well and maybe one day I can go check out the circus and watch her perform."

"She usually texts me that she's about to perform. Cerebella even mailed me some tickets for the next show to go watch her perform."

"Holy crap! She must've hook you up, huh? Sending you free tickets to the next show."

"Yeah she did. Plus Cerebella even has a tattoo of my logo on her right breast, I guess after showing her a good time must've meant something to her. It appears to be that she's all mine from now on."

"Well you got your ways to charm with the ladies Shadow. Despite of being an agent for G.U.N, you sure can show some compassion and heart at that."

"Thank you Sonic, I'll take that as a compliment."

"No problem Shads. So after she left the Medici Mafia, she has cut all ties with them?"

"That's right. We even made sure that the Medici Mafia never get their hands on her nor threat her anymore."

"Good. I don't want to see anyone involve in a bad atmosphere such as those bastards. It's good that she still performs at the circus and move on to her new life. I'm happy for her."

"Me too. She even calls and talk to me from time to time to catch up. We even became good friends as of late."

"Really, now? That's wonderful Shadow. You really did change her life despite of being in the bad crowd."

"Yeah. It's all in the past so moving on."

Amen to that, brother. So all of that to the side, who's the next lucky lady that got a chance with the ultimate lifeform?"

"Here is a good one that you might be surprised."

"Try me."

"Very well then, you remember that story I told you about my time at Musutafu City training the students at U.A. High?"

"Yeah I remember. What about it?"

"Well after training for a couple of days, I left to return back home to G.U.N to complete my duties as an agent."

"I know. You're still an Agent for G.U.N and that's understandable. But um… what does that got to do with you being at Musutafu anyway?"

"I was on an assignment for G.U.N. to stop a villain. After that job is over, I decided to come back and roam around the city for some free time. I've come across some areas such as Tatooin Station, Nabu Primary School and Kamino."

"Get out? Did you happen to meet with Darth Vader around town? Hahaha…"

"No. I doubt he would dare to arrive in a town."

"Yeah good point. Knowing him, he's at outer space conquering planets after planets with the Emire. Speaking of which, what were you doing back at Musutafu City again right after you finish up an assignment?"

"Just to come and visit and I happen to stop at a diner to mind my business and to eat. Therefore, I met a teacher who also teaches UA high. This woman who wears like a dominatrix costume and she calls herself an 18+ Pro Heroine."

"18+ Hero? There really is 18+ Hero there and are there more of them?"

"No but just one. This woman I'm talking about is the name Nemuri Kayama aka **Midnight**. That's the one I met at a diner around Musutafu."

"Whoa! A heroine who goes by the nickname 18+ she must've do some sexual stuff when she's teaching UA right. Showing off a little of her sex appeal and doing some crazy poses."

"That's right. She does all those type of things."

"Shads, you sure really attract some older women around you wanting a piece of you or stare at you like a piece of meat. Speaking of which, you said she wears likesome type of dominatrix suit right? Is she kind of into some dominatrix type of stuff?"

"As matter of fact she is."

"Get out of here? Are you serious?"

"Yes. To add on to that, she even has student going crazy for her. Especially this Mineta kid who wants to be popular with the girls."

"A dream to be popular with the ladies? Got'cha! Wait. Being into dominatrix, I'm guessing that Midnight loves domination, right?"

"That is correct."

"Oh boy, I think I can see where this is coming from. You must've dominate Midnight when the two of you got together right?"

"That's right. I think I should get right into the story."

"Yeah. Please do Shadow, give me the details."

"Very well, as I mention it before, this happen when I just got done finishing my assignment for G.U.N…"

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _After Shadow had finish with his assignment from G.U.N. to deal with a villain, Shadow had decided to come and visit Musutafu again right he had left U.A. to return back to G.U.N to complete his duties. The city was still peaceful just like how he remembered after leaving since the pro heroes are working their butts off to keep the city safe. Seeing that the heroes are doing a marvelous job, they don't need Shadow after all. The ultimate lifeform explore around different locations of the city such as Kamino Primary School, and Tatooin Station. Shadow even get a glance at U.A. before leaving and return to exploring around the city for a bit._

 _After spending like about an hour roaming the city, Shadow had stopped at a diner to get a drink and relax at a booth and minded his business. Shadow wonder how the students are doing back at UA high and hope they're progressing to become heroes and to get stronger. Shadow couldn't paid them no mind and just let it bet. The diner was a little packed but some customers coming to their way to eat and relax before leaving as business was going slowly as usual._

 _Shadow order another drink a few seconds after then takes another sip of his drink and takes a deep breath. The ultimate lifeform enjoy a moment of silence to himself and enjoy not being bothered by the second. That soon come to an end when all of sudden, someone who just entered in the diner and look for a spot to wine down. The figure also spotted the ultimate lifeform at a booth and decides to come join with Shadow._

" _Well, well, if it isn't the handsome black blur himself." The voice greeted in a soft sultry tone._

 _Shadow turn his head and what he sees a familiar face, a familiar hero in Musutafu city. What Shadow sees a woman in an R-Rated dominatrix outfit. The woman is a tall, curvaceous and attractive woman with sky blue eyes, which tilt downwards in the center, framed by a set of rather long eyelashes. She has abundant spiky dark purple hair of varying lengths, the longest clumps reaching down below her waist, which somewhat resembles a pine tree in shape, and her chin-length bangs are split into three sections, two swept to the sides and one over her face, going diagonally down to the left between her eyes._

 _Her outfit which it is her hero costume is dominatrix but similar to it. She wears a black leather breastless leotard over her white bodysuit that emphasizes her breasts, body, and her legs. Her leotard possesses a red gemstone-like accessories in a vertical pattern of her costume along with translucent black thigh-high stockings and black knee-boots. She also has a small mask that outlining her eyes, wears a handcuff on each of her wrists, and a utility belt around her hips. Her mask is domino which is the color red that goes along with her costume and her look._

 _Shadow recognize the woman very well and the civilians also took notice and spotted the pro hero here in the diner. Shadow notice something, what he notice that the woman isn't carrying a whip which she often carries it whenever and wherever she goes._

" _What a quite surprise to see you here, Midnight." Shadow said._

" _Hey there handsome, it's good to see you." Midnight waved._

" _I could say the same thing to you. What brings you here?"_

" _I've come to grab a bite to eat. Mind if I join you?"_

" _Be my guest."_

 _Midnight smiled and takes a seat across of Shadow and had order herself a drink. Few of the guys come and talk to Midnight as they ask for her autographs or take a picture with her. Midnight couldn't deny the attention and accepts their requests making her fans happy. Shadow watch, smiles and shakes his head and enjoy his drink in peace letting Midnight to do her business. After minutes with her fans and signing one last autograph and take a picture, Midnight then finally takes her attention to the ultimate lifeform and shares a genuine but a seductive smile._

" _Sorry about that, you know how my fans are." Midnight apologized._

" _It's fine. Got to do what you needed to do. Your reputations precedes you." Shadow retorted._

" _Yes. Well, a lot of boys can't get enough of me."_

" _I'll pretend I didn't hear that."_

" _*Giggle* Of course, forget what I just said. I sometimes get turned on when my fans gives me the attention of how sexy I am."_

" _Come to think of it. Why is she wearing her provocative hero costume out in public anyway in a place like this? Hmm… after years with G.U.N., I guess I'm just being too paranoid." Shadow thought before shaking his thoughts off about Midnight's costume._

" _So you're back in town I see?" Midnight continued._

" _Yeah. I thought I would come back to this town again and see how's everything going. So how's business at U.A. High?" Shadow questioned._

" _Everything's been great. We had a spectacular Sports Festival going on and it was an exciting. You should've been there to see it Shadow, lots of excitement, the fighting, and the competition. Although, I understand that you had to go back and continue your duties as being an Agent for G.U.N. and I can respect that."_

" _Thank you. I was only doing a favor for All Might to train the new generation of heroes to use their quirk for greater good if they want to be heroes someday when that time comes. All I did was train."_

" _And you had made tremendous progress. U.A. High is grateful of you saving Class 1-A from the invasion of League of Villains. You have no idea."_

" _No problem. It was my job to stop them anyway. I was only just doing my assignment."_

" _I know, I just thought that you want to hear it."_

" _Its fine and you're welcome. Glad I can help. Just be sure to keep a lookout for the villains or things can get worse for your students."_

" _Yeah. Thanks for the advices Shadow. So have you encounter some stronger villains in your assignments from G.U.N., Shadow?"_

" _I believe I have. There was one strong behemoth that terrorize a city and I help fought it, bringing it down. It was a tough fight but I won. There is also a robot duplicate of myself who has the same abilities, which is everything I do but I defeated it."_

" _Oh my. I hope they didn't badly injure you or anything, did they?"_

" _No. Not at all. I'm used to pain. I can take any hit that comes at my way. It's how I deal with it and shake off the pain."_

" _You should be careful, you don't want people to get worried about you."_

" _Duly noted."_

" _So Shadow, how's your personal life going. Enjoying the single life I presume?"_

" _Everything's been good. Despite I do not talk to my ex, things have been well so far. I mainly focus on my job and not let that affect me nor distract me when I'm out on a job or just travel around to clear my head or fight to hone my skills. So to your other question, yeah, I am enjoying my single life."_

" _Well that's good to know. Really. I can't imagine about your nasty breakup but I could tell that something horrible happen, right?"_

" _Yes. You can say that but I rather not talk about it."_

" _Its fine, I didn't want to know anyway. It's your business Shadow and I can respect that."_

" _Thank you."_

 _As the talk continue with Midnight order a bite to eat which Shadow treated her as he too order something to eat as well. They both continue chatting, socializing as time goes by enjoying each other's company. Midnight had come to enjoy Shadow's company and learn more about the ultimate lifeform. Shadow had answer a few questions for Midnight, explaining in details about his chaos energy, the history of he used to be a villain wanting to avenge his deceased friend's death and a little bit of his life of being a half-alien which in terms have the blood of Black Doom, the leader of the Black Arms blood run through his veins. Shadow learn more about Midnight and about her life of joining U.A. and learn the steps of being a hero and told a story about her debut of being the pro hero which got the attention she deserved. Midnight went on to explain about her quirk which is called: Somnambulist._

 _Minutes pass for Shadow and Midnight, they continue talking and learn a little more about each other. It was like they're on a date. Midnight thought of that, she remembered she had a few dates before and a few men she dated. Midnight had smile throughout the entire time at Shadow, she even thought that this is a date grabbing a bite to eat and talk. Taking another sip of her drink after getting a refill, her body start to feel some sensation burning within her. It wasn't a bad thing but it was a good thing. In fact, her body begin to feel herself being attracted to the ultimate lifeform. Staring at the ultimate lifeform admiring his personality, his physique, his strength, his power, and his looks. Just staring at Shadow lovingly turned the 18+ pro hero on, after Midnight had admire Shadow so much as they continue to hang out. All of sudden, she start to get wet just admiring and thinking about Shadow. In fact, her body just got hotter by the second and her body now begin to lust over the ultimate lifeform._

 _It was now or never and so, Midnight prepare to make her move on Shadow. Shadow had finished up his move and wipe his mouth with a napkin._

" _The food is good. I shouldn't go hungry if I didn't decide to not eat." Shadow commented._

" _I'm stuffed. You're probably want to know why I'm out here and enjoy this meal with you despite of people are watching me?" Midnight assumed._

" _I am. Why are you in your hero costume instead of some street clothes or whatever so that you can avoid some attention?"_

" _Well… I wanted to see you. I heard you were here in town so I knew I had to come see you again. I also wanted to get the moment to spend some time with you. To add on to the question, I also find you extremely attractive. Ever since you helped beat the League of Villains, I couldn't stop thinking about you. Which in term, it turned me on just to see your face and your body. Including your incredible power. That is when I wanted to speak to you again and didn't get the chance to finally talk to you ever since you've left town and return back to G.U.N. I know had to come and speak to you before you can take off again."_

" _Oh. Well that's kind of you to say Midnight. I appreciate the company."_

" _Thanks. That's really great to hear you say that. Really. Now that you're back in town, I know I had to pop the question that I wanted to ask you."_

" _Oh. Alright then, what's your question?"_

 _Midnight started to smile, flashes Shadow with bedroom eyes and give out her sultry tone in her voice the sexy way possible to make her move on the hedgehog. Midnight even try to look very sexy for the black and red hedgehog hoping to get the answer she's looking for once she ask him this question._

" _Well handsome, I know a big, strong, and hardworking ultimate lifeform such as yourself who had been working hard on those tough missions." Midnight said buttering the ultimate lifeform up with a sultry tone of her voice._

" _That's true, I had been focusing on my work as of late." Shadow confessed._

" _And they can be very stressful and difficult at times and they can stress someone like you out."_

" _Yeah. That too."_

" _*Giggle* I know people like you wished they can cool off and just relax not to think about missions to enjoy yourself for a day for a change. Am I right?"_

" _I do get some days off but you're right."_

" _Luckily, I got the best solution and a wonderful idea to help you feel much better."_

" _Oh yeah and what's that?"_

" _I'm glad you asked cutie. After so many missions and never got any chance to take a moment to relax. How about you and I spend some more time together. At a quiet and suitable place?"_

" _Meaning?"_

" _That I mean you and me have some fun at a private hotel somewhere it's quiet? I'll pay for the hotel room."_

" _Oh is that so?"_

" _That's right. So what do you say, wanna get out of here and get ourselves a hotel room for the night?"_

" _I'm flattered that you thought of that for me but to be honest I'm just not here for that. I'm sorry but I'll have to politely decline that offer. I'm just not looking for THAT kind of fun as of right now. Don't get me wrong, you are extremely attractive if not hot and sexy but I don't have no interest of having sex with you right now. Another time perhaps?"_

 _Shadow place some money on the table after the waitress came with a bill. Shadow prepare to take his leave but Midnight stop Shadow there._

" _Wait Shadow, please reconsider. I can show you a good time if you just have sex with me?" Midnight offered._

" _I can't. Sorry." Shadow declined._

" _You must be stressed out from your mission today, how about a nice massage that can help you change your mind?"_

" _No."_

" _I'll let you grope me whenever you like if you have sex with me. My body will be yours and only yours. I'll even get a tattoo and prove that I belong to you."_

" _My answer is still the same."_

" _I can give you a spare key to come to my place anytime you like if you want to have sex with me. My body will be ready for you anytime you come over."_

" _Thoughtful of you but no."_

" _I'll give you a lap dance if you say yes."_

" _Not interested."_

" _You got to be having a bad day and I can help you feel much better."_

" _No."_

" _I'll make it worth your while Shadow."_

" _Still no."_

 _Midnight here is sure running out of options. She cannot get Shadow to change his mind. Her plans did not work well on her and Shadow is about to leave. Midnight thought of a possible way to help get Shadow to sleep with her. Her looks won't help, trying to seduce him won't help, and trying to butter him up won't help either. None of them seem to work. Unless, there is one thing that Midnight hadn't done yet once she thought about it. The R-Rated hero had remember the one night stands she had with a few guys and none of them seem to satisfy her sexual needs. Thinking this is just what she needs to get Shadow to reconsider. Wasting no time before Shadow can leave, Midnight put this plan into motion hoping this could work. However, only one way to find out is to try._

" _Wait! How about this, what if I tell you that I have a thing for domination and most people hadn't satisfy me. They haven't even give me what I wanted."_

" _Oh? You have a thing for domination?"_

" _That's right. I love it when boys can get dominate. It turns me on when a boy takes control. Seeing how manly they are, I get goosebumps just thinking about it."_

" _So why bring this up to me?"_

" _Because I hear you're pretty aggressive when it comes to fighting. Beating down those villains sure show you how dominate you can be. But are you dominate in bed?"_

" _Wait a minute? Are you challenging me?"_

" _What if I am? No man has never dominate this body and satisfy my needs. Perhaps you're that type of guy that can get the job done?"_

" _Is that so? So you want me to dominate you in bed?"_

" _That's right. Have sex with me. You can do whatever you like to me, I know you can handle me but I doubt it."_

 _Shadow touch his chin to think it over for a bit while Midnight awaits for Shadow to answer._

" _Bingo! Got him just where I want him to be. He'll reconsider it in no time." Midnight thought as she begin to smile at her victory._

" _The one thing I don't do is back out a challenge. Seeing how extremely attractive Midnight is, perhaps this would be a great challenge after all? Let's just see how she can handle the ultimate lifeform in bed." Shadow thought before he can make a decision._

 _After seconds of thinking this over, Shadow has decided then let Midnight know._

" _So what'd you say, Shadow? Do you accept the challenge or not?" Midnight asked in a sultry tone._

" _I'll admit, I wasn't expecting someone to challenge me such as this. What I do like is a challenge and I never backout from it."_

" _So do you accept the challenge?"_

" _Yes. I accept. Let's see how you can handle someone like me in bed."_

" _That's a challenge. You're on Shadow the Hedgehog. Get ready because this woman is going to rock your word. No man has never satisfy me."_

" _Oh we'll just have to see about that, won't we?"_

" _I believe we shall, cutie."_

 _Challenged accepted. Shadow decides to leave with Midnight right after he paid for their meals and exit the diner and heads off to a nearby hotel for the evening so they can get things started._

* * *

 _An Undisclosed Hotel, Musutafu City…_

 _Shadow and midnight had got themselves a room and enters inside a few seconds later. Midnight pushes Shadow against the wall and presses her body against his and run down her hand over to Shadow's crotch then gently squeezes it. Midnight can feel Shadow's penis enlarging to its full size that creates a bulge in his pants. That didn't stop Midnight, she went on to rub his and places her hand on Shadow's chest so that she can gently rubs it flashing the hedgehog with bedroom eyes._

" _Mmm… you are a lot sexier than the way you look. Admiring your power just… turns me on, I'm so going to enjoy fucking you." Midnight said._

 _Midnight rubbed Shadow's bulge through his pants for only a couple of seconds then begin to press her body against his and wraps her arms around the ultimate lifeform and smiles down at the black blur with those seductive eyes._

" _Come on, touch me, do whatever you want to me." Midnight offered._

 _Shadow lifted his hands and starts to roam them over Midnight's body. Shadow begin to spot and touch Midnight's sensitive spots, touching her body to exploit her weak spots that turned the pro hero on. Midnight closes her eyes, smiles in delight having Shadow touching her body. Shadow slowly rubbed Midnight's voluptuous body, he got Midnight moaning in ecstasy with the way how he touched and caress her body. Gently, the black blur rubbed the sensitive spots for a few seconds eliciting another moan from the pro hero._

 _Then suddenly, Shadow start grasping on Midnight's breasts giving it a nice little massage. Midnight bit her bottom lip, she wanted Shadow to touch her more. It got her excited if not crazy over the ultimate lifeform. Shadow resumes to gives Midnight some more a couple of times, groping her tits for a minute or two. Shadow then slides his hands down and wraps around her waist and proceed to grasps her ass and squeezes it to fondle it._

" _Ooooooh. Excellent choice, baby." Midnight moaned._

 _Shadow deliver a hard feral slap afterwards making Midnight jump in excitement. The pro hero look over her shoulder, she stare down at Shadow's hand groping, squeezing her ass tight with a strong grip. Shadow kept it nice and gentle but still squeeze Midnight's ass tight sending some pleasurable waves up the spine that aroused her by the touch. Midnight tilted her head to the side as it was a sign that she wanted Shadow to kiss her there. Realizing what she wants, Shadow start to smother her neck, kissing it while he gropes her. Shadow had begun to palm Midnight's ass and of course deliver a few light smacks fondling her body for the time being wanting to have a little bit of fun._

 _Midnight didn't seem to mind, she was in the presence of the ultimate lifeform. Having the black blur here in the hotel room to get freaky is like a dream come true. She had wanted to sleep with Shadow ever since she laid her eyes on the ultimate lifeform. Midnight felt like she's in cloud nine, she finds herself lost in ecstasy and felt like she's in the ultimate pleasure all because of the ultimate lifeform._

 _Therefore, Shadow continue to play with Midnight's body for as long as he likes when minutes passed by._

" _Your ass so firm, you really do keep your body nice and shape do you?" Shadow asked by slapping the pro hero in the ass. It was the black arms talking, his instincts had taken over craving for the pro hero._

" _Yeah. I work out to keep this body nice and sexy. I've been keeping it sexy for you Shadow." Midnight confessed letting out a soft moan afterwards._

" _*Chuckle* Good. Now then, I'm going to fuck you crazy that'll make you scream for more."_

 _Midnight can feel her legs getting weak. They start shaking after hearing Shadow's voice whispering into his ear. Midnight couldn't control herself, her inner thighs leak in between from the juices that leak down from becoming this wet. Shadow licked Midnight's neck tasting her delicious flesh and can smell the sweet scent of perfume on her. Midnight begin to make her move on the ultimate lifeform, so with that she had Shadow stop kissing her by the neck and proceeds to press her lips against Shadow's lips. Shadow gradually responds to the kiss and begin to make out with the 18+ pro hero, engaging in a heated intimate kiss. Midnight kissed Shadow intimately with full affection, her body and mind couldn't function right as it had its mind on its own._

 _Shadow tighten his grip and squeezes Midnight's ass a little hard giving her much arousal as possible. Midnight moaned after having her ass groped by the black hedgehog. Soon, the pair begin to French kiss by rolling their tongues against one another, wrestling for dominance. Midnight again elicit another soft moan getting horny just by kissing the black blur. Shadow leans in closer and presses his tongue in but instead, Midnight shoves her tongue right inside Shadow's mouth and aggressively kisses the black blur showing more of her affection and her lust to the hedgehog._

 _The made out session continue with Midnight continue her aggressiveness over Shadow. It had the pro hero to gently push Shadow gently against the wall with his back pressed against the wall and Midnight had pinned the hedgehog. Shadow take his hand over to Midnight's breast and begin to squeeze it to fondle with it eliciting another soft moan from the pro hero. Sooner or later, Midnight did not want to waste any more time teasing as she just had about enough already._

 _As the kiss continues on, Midnight slowly departs her lips a few seconds after and start to smother Shadow with her kisses. Midnight kissed Shadow by the cheek and down to his chest slowly squatting down making her way towards down the private parts of the ultimate lifeform. Midnight eventually slides her hands down caressing Shadow's body once she makes her way down. Stopping at his bulge and smothering Shadow with more of her kisses on his body a couple of seconds later, Midnight discovers a bulge in Shadow's pants. Her mind spiraling out of control going crazy as she can't wait to get a taste of Shadow's rod._

 _Wasting no time, Midnight begin to undo Shadow's pants, she unbutton then unzips it afterwards to pull down Shadow's pants and his boxers down to his ankles and unveils Shadow's erection. Shadow's cock bounce freely once it is finally set free and Midnight gasp at its size. Gazing at it with the hungry look in her eyes, Midnight couldn't wait to taste so she grab a handful of Shadow's cock then massages it by stroking the ultimate lifeform a couple of times for a small warmup. Afterwards, Midnight leans in to engulf Shadow's cock inside of her mouth and takes all of it down, gulping every inch of Shadow's cock down to her throat showing with such a vulgar look on her face._

 _When it's in, Midnight start to bop her head back and bops it back down and steadily moves her head to suck Shadow's cock nice and steady giving Shadow what he wants. The ultimate lifeform close his eyes, he start moaning and rest his hands on a wall to take it easy. Seeing that Shadow relaxing and enjoys the blowjob, Midnight resumes back to gives Shadow some more and sends pleasurable waves up the hedgehog's spine. Midnight hadn't taken her eyes off of Shadow's rod, she devours it like a two dollar slut slowly for the first four to five minute or so on then begin to pick up the pace. Midnight bopped her head fast to increase her speed adding twice the pleasure. To make her fellatio to be erotic, Midnight start jerking Shadow off by stroking Shadow's penis which cause to make some lewd sounds while she massages it._

" _Ah!" Shadow groaned as he begin to moan._

 _Midnight pulls herself away for a brief moment to look up at the hedgehog while jerking him off. Midnight even licks Shadow's shaft and kisses it._

" _Does it feel good?" Midnight asked._

 _Shadow give Midnight a meek nod in response. Of course, Midnight smile at Shadow's response so she then resumes to suckle Shadow's rod and devours it hard to sucking him off aggressively. This send pleasurable waves up to Shadow's spine that got him to jump in pleasure. Midnight became so good of giving head like she has experience from before. Midnight did not disappoint, in her mind she plan to give Shadow the best blowjob that he'll remember by. Showing more of her vulgar look, it turned Shadow just by seeing how freaky Midnight looked when she's sucking him off._

 _Midnight didn't bother slowing down, she continue to devour the length like a Popsicle, giving Shadow a lot more that he can handle. Midnight had many of the boys go crazy of her oral skills and would not last long either they ejaculate or can't take it anymore as the pleasure was just too good that it made the passed out. Midnight remembered it quite well. Yet she remember that none of the boys can never satisfy her needs. She wanted more and by that she wanted a LOT more when it comes to sex. After masturbating herself with toys and some other things to help but her sex drive had drove her crazy. That is when Shadow came in and all of that had made Midnight insane and she knew, deep down Shadow was the one that can really satisfy her needs and help her give her the domination she's been seeking._

 _The ultimate lifeform let out another moan once more, Midnight continuously devouring the hedgehog's rod having the black blur moan, groaning as the pleasure became unreal. From the moment of Midnight pleasuring Shadow, she had become so wet, getting hornier than before. Midnight couldn't wait to have Shadow pin her down and take her when that time comes and that is going to be the main event for Midnight to enjoy._

 _Midnight's blowjob had went on for over twenty minutes due to Shadow's endurance. Midnight could careless how long she's been sucking his dick. The pro hero became impress that Shadow had lasted this long. No man has never come this far when Midnight gives an erotic blowjobs. The ultimate lifeform moaned once more when Midnight bopped her head faster and suckling his rod twice as hard from being like a vacuum cleaner. Plus, Midnight made some slurping noises showing Shadow how she can suck a cock, giving the black blur the intense pleasure that he can ever imagine in his wildest dreams._

" _Mmm. His cock taste so good, I don't think I can never get enough of it." Midnight thought._

 _As time goes by, a few minutes later, Shadow soon begin to feel himself getting close to his limit. Midnight felt Shadow's rod twitching as it's about to burst. Realizing that Shadow is about to cum, Midnight pull up all the stops and bops her head in a rapid pace sucking it twice as hard from before. Midnight even scoot herself closer, places her hand onto Shadow's thighs so that she can gives it to Shadow with some sound of slurping occur to make it exciting. Midnight twists her head back and forth to suckle Shadow's rod more and more erotically giving the hedgehog more pleasure that is drove the black blur mad in ecstasy._

 _Midnight made sure to make Shadow climax, knowing that he's trying to resist from climaxing. The 18+ pro hero wasn't going to allow it. She had been working hard to receive her reward and she isn't going to wait any longer. The pro hero deep throat Shadow by pushing his shaft deep into her throat to add more of the temptation into Shadow. Sooner or later, Shadow couldn't hold it anymore so he finally gave in. Shadow start to cry out in ecstasy and with that, he begin to ejaculate for Midnight knowing his time is up. Shadow spurted gobs of white liquid out of him and gives Midnight her reward for making him feel so good._

 _Feeling the spunk filling up her mouth, Midnight drink it down and try pulling away but Shadow suddenly clutch her head and push her back in and unloads more of his sperm out into Midnight's mouth._

" _Oh no you don't you filthy slut! Keep that in there and don't spill a single drop!" Shadow demanded._

 _Midnight muffled, she gulps down every drop of Shadow's sperm down to her throat drinking it like a water bottle. Midnight spent seconds drinking down Shadow's spunk, making sure she did not spill a single drop while gulping all of it down._

 _Soon after a minute of climaxing, Shadow pulls away out of Midnight and leaves a trail of saliva from his cock to Midnight's mouth. Midnight had gave Shadow a sloppy but an erotic blowjob. Shadow's penis unloads one more load and splashes it onto her face._

" _Holy shit. You really came a lot." Midnight said licking her lips._

" _That's because you pleasure me so well. You're really good." Shadow complimented._

" _Well I had a lot of experiences. I'm surprise you've lasted this long. I'm really going to enjoy having sex with you, Shadow."_

 _Shadow smirked and suddenly, Shadow grabs Midnight by the arm and lifts her up back on her feet and slams her against the wall. Midnight face herself against the wall as Shadow pinned her, he had taken his clothes and shoes off ready to get things started._

" _Oh I like it rough." Midnight cooed._

" _Yeah? Well it's about to get rougher when I get through to you." Shadow retorted before he begin ripping the part of her bodysuit and tilted the part of her leotard to the side to showcase her wet vagina. Midnight had been soaking wet down there from being so horny. Her body, it has been urging for Shadow and crave the ultimate lifeform wanting him to take her right now. Shadow deliver a hard feral slap right to the ass before palming it once more._

" _Mmm. I'm so wet baby, hurry up and put that cock inside me right now." Midnight demanded._

" _Did you just demand me?" Shadow asked._

" _No. I didn't mean to demand you, Shadow."_

" _It sounded like you demanded it. I think it's time for your punishment."_

 _Shadow remembered that Midnight had brought a flogger whip with her so he put that into good use. After picking it up from the ground, Shadow stares at Midnight seeing her ass jutted out and bending over a little bit showcasing her sexy ass to the black blur. Ogling over Midnight's firm ass, it is begging to be spanked. To fix that, Shadow readied the whip showing no mercy, Midnight look over her shoulder and wiggles her ass over at Shadow._

 _Shadow created shackles made of chaos energy and locked in her before he can get started._

" _Come on baby, punish this bitch. I've been a naughty hero." Midnight cooed._

 _With that being said, Shadow use the whip and spank Midnight with it. The impact had Midnight jump and gasped, that didn't stop the black blur. Shadow spanked Midnight once more, whipping Midnight as he punishes her for demanding him to give her what she wants. Shadow spanked her again eliciting a loud moan from the 18+ pro hero. Midnight just gone over to crazy mode, her legs begin to shake as this domination of Shadow has turned on the woman._

" _YES! Spank me! Spank me harder! Punish me! Teach me a lesson Shadow! Come on, HARDER!" Midnight demanded as she lost it._

 _The ultimate lifeform smirked at his "handiwork", he resume to spank Midnight once more as per requested. Shadow hold nothing back as he spanked her hard, showing her who's in control here. Shadow hear Midnight screaming, going crazy for the fact that he punished the woman with intense force. Midnight start begging Shadow to give her more right after he landed another hit with her flogger whip._

" _UH! That's it baby! Punish me! Punish this slut for disrespecting you, Shadow the Hedgehog!" Midnight continued._

" _You think you can demand from the ultimate lifeform? Do you!?" Shadow taunted._

" _I'm so sorry, master! I've been a bad girl. Punish me again! Spank me more! Do it, do it, DO IT!"_

 _Shadow spanked Midnight for three minutes now showing her dominance. The ultimate lifeform had Midnight screaming, begging more as minutes go by. After another minute or two, Shadow deliver one last hit with the flogger whip then afterwards, Shadow start to touch Midnight's ass to palm it right after he groped her. It elicit a soft moan out from Midnight as she takes it, loving the way how Shadow touched her turns her on that wants more out of him._

" _Have you learned you lesson?" Shadow asked._

 _Midnight look over her shoulder with a satisfy smile._

" _Yes I did. Please, put that cock inside me. Fuck me, please…" Midnight pleaded._

" _Say it like you mean it." Shadow commanded delivering a slap to Midnight's ass._

" _*Gasp* I want it, I'm a bad girl. This 18+ pro hero had learned her lesson. I want you Shadow the Hedgehog, please… take my wet pussy."_

" _Are you sure?"_

 _Shadow slide down his hand to Midnight's crotch and insert his fingers and fingered her ferociously that got Midnight to squirm. Midnight's legs begin to shake from the amount of pleasure she's feeling right about now._

" _Yes… YES! I want it, I want it so bad. I can't take it anymore. Put it inside me right now." Midnight answered._

" _Very well, you deserved it." Shadow accepted._

 _Wasting no more time, Shadow pulls his fingers out and finally sticks his shaft right inside of Midnight's snatch and rams it right in nice and deep. Midnight moaned, she got loud once Shadow penetrates her insides and afterwards, the black blur begin to plow into her. Shadow had moved his waist and start thrusting his cock in Midnight's snatch that drive the hero crazy. Grabbing hold of her waist to keep his pace nice and steady, Shadow deliver some slow but powerful thrusts from here and there inside of Midnight to fuck her brains out. Midnight's body moved back and forth from Shadow's thrusting, Midnight finally got the taste of Shadow's cock and she finally feels him inside her giving her the pleasure she's been waiting for._

" _Uh. UH! It's in, it's finally in and it's so deep. Fuck me Shadow, give it to me." Midnight moaned._

 _Shadow laughed evilly, the black blur picks up the pace a few seconds after to pound Midnight really hard. The pleasure itself begin to get to Midnight from Shadow's slow and powerful thrusts a minute ago, she start to moan a little loud as the ultimate lifeform gives her more like how she wanted it. Grabbing a handful of Midnight's ass, Shadow begin slamming his cock harder into her insides delivering some intense thrusts with his ultimate might showing Midnight why they call him the ultimate lifeform. Midnight's eyes bulge wide then roll backwards to the back of her skull. Midnight start to breathe heavily from the amount of pleasure she's in all because of the ultimate lifeform. That did not stop Shadow there, in fact, it was just the beginning and with that being said Shadow kept going and punish the 18+ pro hero to demolish her insides and ravage her body as much as he likes._

 _Midnight's body rocked repeatedly in a faster pace a couple of seconds later, she felt like she's in cloud nine from the pleasure she's in. Midnight can feel herself being taken into overdrive, sending her into cloud nine to take her out of her zone. Soon, her mind start to go blank as she can't think of anything else right now but the pleasure. Now with her body is being filled with pleasure, the ultimate loving, and the ecstasy, Midnight's body is now under Shadow's sexual commands and only he can command her what he can do and tell her to do as like she's being hypnotized or brainwashed. The black blur kept his pace, the power, and his speed in check and continue on like this for minutes._

" _Ah! Ah! Ah! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Oh fuck… FUCK! This dick feels so fucking good! Fuck this slut Shadow, fuck me until I can't feel my goddamn legs!" Midnight shouted in a hoarse tone going crazy over the loving she's in._

 _Midnight suddenly look down, her eyelids were half close almost like she's about to close them and pass out. Shadow adds a little more to the table by spanking her in the ass a couple of times. This of course had Midnight jolts up, tilted her head up and her eyes stare up at the ceiling for ten seconds then looks back at the wall. Midnight then look over her shoulder with a wide goofy smile on her face, showcasing her freaky side of her, Shadow is intrigue by this that had Midnight going crazy over his ultimate loving. Seeing the look on her face had Shadow smirking, to reward her of showing that expression, Shadow picks up the pace to go faster in a rapid pace and this time, Shadow pounded the bricks out of Midnight showing more power into his thrusting and gives it to Midnight. Midnight of course begin screaming, screamed Shadow's name when the black blur fucking the 18+ pro hero like a savage animal._

 _Midnight's legs start to shake, they got weaker by the second from being pounded by the ultimate lifeform. Midnight herself couldn't stop moaning, the pleasure became unreal and she is enjoying every moment, every minute of it as Shadow continues his dominance to the pro hero._

" _Oh yes… yes, Yes, YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS! *Moan* Harder… HARDER SHADOW, FUCK ME! FUCK ME LIKE A PORNSTAR! GIVE ME YOUR COCK!" Midnight screamed._

 _Shadow pushed his shaft deeper, going balls deep into the pro hero then thrusts her afterwards sending pleasurable waves up the spine that had Midnight shivering. Shadow thrusted hard, pounding her insides with a mischievous grin when giving it to her. From the way Shadow thrusted the pro hero, Midnight's clothed ass cheeks had jiggled, bounce from every thrust Shadow gave to her and continue to send her into overdrive. Midnight kept her smile, her mind thought about the ultimate pleasure and Shadow continues to provide her more with his ultimate might. Shadow had thrusted Midnight hard as minutes goes on with the black blur didn't bother to stop._

 _It had been like over thirty minutes since the black blur pounded the bricks out of Midnight and thrusting her from behind. Midnight hadn't shouted a single word or chant Shadow's name after Shadow had been plowing into her insides. All Midnight did was moan, breathe heavily from the insane amount of loving, and taking everything from Shadow's ultimate might. Midnight even had an orgasm a minute after when Shadow pounded her intensely a couple of times to make her scream for him. Midnight's snatch had been leaking out her juices, they came down dripping down to the ground wetting the carpet from being this wet for too long._

 _After two more minutes of rapid, intense thrusting, Shadow finally stop his tracks and pulls himself out of Midnight's snatch. Midnight takes a moment to breath and looks over her shoulder staring at Shadow with those lusting eyes that is so fixated towards him. Shadow slapped Midnight in the ass with strong force causing Midnight to jump and Shadow brings her wrists together, using his Chaos Energy to attach her handcuffs together behind her back then turns around and drops her down to her knees. Midnight looks up at Shadow wondering what Shadow plans to do next until he readied his gapping shaft and smacks her face with his shaft._

" _Open your mouth." Shadow demanded._

 _Midnight opened her mouth then Shadow engulfs it right inside her mouth again and begin thrusting it. Shadow clutch her head, tighten his grip so that he can pound her mouth as he begin to face fuck her. Midnight muffled, her eyes rolled backwards and endure how Shadow begin to punish her more. This of course had Shadow start to go faster and rams is shaft faster into her mouth and Midnight started to moan._

" _Mmmmmmmmm… MMMMMMMMMMMMMMPH!" Midnight moaned._

" _That's right you filthy slut, suck that cock. Service the ultimate lifeform." Shadow demanded._

 _Obeying Shadow and doing whatever he says, Midnight sucks Shadow off hard as he continuously pounded her mouth and shoving his cock faster in a rapid pace. Midnight muffled once more, trying her best to suck Shadow's rod and pleasure him the best way she could. However, it was a little difficult for her when the ultimate lifeform kept ramming his cock in. Midnight can only do is suckling on it the best way she can._

 _After two or three minutes of fucking Midnight's face, Shadow then suddenly pushed his cock so far, so deep into her throat preparing to deep throat. Midnight deep throat Shadow as she takes every inch of his rod deep into her throat and Shadow stay like that for a few seconds. Midnight start to feel dizzy, she begin to lose consciousness that had her rolling her eyes backwards. She started to gag when Shadow's rod block any air for a chance to gain some oxygen and afterwards, Shadow finally pulls away out of Midnight's mouth. Midnight start to breathe, taking a moment to regain some oxygen. She never had anyone to shove their cock so far, so deep into her deep and had her deep throat the shaft for more pleasure._

 _After seconds of catching her breath, Midnight looks up at Shadow with a smile. Midnight begin staring at Shadow with the hungrily look in her eyes like a sex crazed maniac._

" _More! Put that cock back inside my mouth. Give me MORE!" Midnight demanded._

 _Realizing that Midnight had lost her natural mind, Shadow readied his cock as Midnight open her mouth nice and wide and Shadow shoves it back down in her mouth and all the way to her throat and let it sit there. Midnight start gagging again, her mouth start to drip saliva from the corner of her lips trying to endure it. There was any air to breathe in as Shadow's penis blocked all paths in her mouth from any chance to regain any oxygen. Shadow let his cock sit in Midnight's throat for a good whole minutes then finally he pulls his cock out and let go of Midnight's head._

 _Midnight regain some oxygen afterwards, Shadow then release her wrist from being tied up again. Midnight proceed to suck Shadow off again, she went on to bobble her head faster as she devours Shadow's penis showing her freaky side a lot more as she works her magic. This got Shadow grunting, he groan from being smothered by Midnight's mouth sucking him off like a Popsicle. It didn't take Midnight that long when she sucked his cock for three minutes before she can pull away from Shadow. Midnight went ahead to suckle on his balls, taking all of it down in her mouth to pleasure it. Her hand even wrapped around the length to stroke it, jerking Shadow off to stroke it nice and fast making some lewd sounds while at it. Shadow moaned, watching Midnight go to work giving him much needed pleasure he deserves for making her happy._

 _Soon, Midnight finally pulls away after spending two minutes suckling the balls. Midnight now wanted Shadow to fuck her again, realizing what she wants, Shadow then drags Midnight and pins her down on her back. Midnight now lie down on her back and spread her legs nice and wide ready for the ultimate lifeform to pound her insides once more. Once Shadow is between Midnight's legs, the black blur resumes to his pussy pounding by entering his shaft back inside of Midnight's snatch and thrusts it right in with a hard and intense force. Midnight screamed, she felt Shadow's rod rubbed her insides once more and sends waves of pleasure into her body. Midnight started to go crazy once Shadow thrusted her hard, showing no mercy with his intense power building into his thrusts._

" _YES! That's more like it! Fuck me! Don't stop, Shadow! Pound me!" Midnight cried._

 _Shadow grinned mischievously, hearing Midnight going crazy is like music to his ears. Giving what the 18+ pro hero wanted, the black blur thrusts Midnight faster with intense force ramming his shaft so hard with a faster pace causing Midnight to scream. She couldn't control herself, Midnight went psycho and all of that pleasure has gotten to her but she is enjoying herself. The ultimate lifeform continues to satisfy the woman's needs, sending more of his ultimate loving into the hero as the sex continues on and things start to spiral out of control. Midnight reach out and wraps her arms around Shadow then pulls him close._

 _Shadow continue on, he kept on thrusting Midnight and pounding the bricks out of the 18+ pro hero. Midnight bit her bottom lip with anticipation, she try to maintain her moans when the ultimate lifeform slow down and thrusts Midnight nice and deep in a slower pace. Shadow wanted Midnight to feel every inch slowly into her snatch, it even send some more pleasurable waves up the spine giving Midnight more loving to her body._

" _Ah! Ah! Ah… this body is all yours Shadow. Don't stop, keep going. Make me yours!" Midnight moaned._

 _Shadow thrusted Midnight slowly for six minutes, showering her with his ultimate loving then afterwards, Shadow picks up the pace to go faster. Midnight's moans got loud that filled the room with her loud moans. The whole room now starting to smell like sex like this has been going on for hours now. Shadow deliver some powerful thrusts a couple of times, Midnight slowly unwraps her arms off of Shadow and spread them nice and wide and the ultimate lifeform start demolishing the pro hero, sending her into overdrive when he goes faster in a rapid pace._

 _Midnight screamed once more, after receiving so much pleasure from the black blur, she couldn't stop herself. Unleashing her freaky side once again, Midnight just let it all out and shows Shadow just how much of a freaky slut she can be._

" _YES! OH BABY YES! FUCK ME, GIVE IT TO ME! FUCK ME SHADOW! I'M A DIRTY SLUT! GIVE ME MORE OF YOUR ULTIMATE LOVING SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!" Midnight yelled in a hoarse tone._

" _You really are a slut! Then whose slut are you?" Shadow taunted delivering more powerful thrusts to make Midnight to cry out some answers._

" _I'm yours! I'm your slut!"_

" _Say that again?"_

" _I'm your slut!"_

" _Louder!"_

" _I'm your slut!"_

" _Louder, bitch!"_

" _I'M YOUR SLUT! I'M YOUR DIRTY SLUT SHADOW! I'M YOURS! I'M YOURS! I'M YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURS!"_

 _Shadow laughed, satisfy by the answer he's looking for and so as for Midnight's reward, Shadow sat up on his knees and hold her up by the legs with his hands wrapped around her luscious thighs and so, Shadow thrusted Midnight faster without holding anything back. Shadow mercilessly fucked Midnight, pounding her insides so hard that had her screaming, crying out for more even begging Shadow to give her a lot more. Ever since Shadow had put his shaft back inside of Midnight's snatch, Shadow hadn't stop thrusting and it had been minutes since the ultimate lifeform pounded her pussy like there's no tomorrow._

 _Thirty minutes had passed since Shadow didn't stop. The black blur kept going and hasn't nutted yet. Shadow showcase his incredible endurance, he didn't tire all because of his limitless stamina. Shadow had kept Midnight in check, giving her so much loving made Midnight go crazy and he loves it when Midnight scream in an erotic tone of her voice crying out his name. Shadow once again goes balls deep to give Midnight twice the pleasure for her to enjoy and that got her screaming from the top of her lungs. Shadow continue to thrust while he's balls deep inside with a grin, Midnight's eyes rolled backwards and she grab the sheets with a strong grip feeling Shadow's rod penetrates her insides so deep that got her crazy._

" _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS! OH SHADOW! SHADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" Midnight screamed._

 _Spending six minutes pounding Midnight deep while balls deep into the pro hero, Shadow then pulls out ejecting his cock out of the 18+ pro hero. Midnight started to pant crazily, catching her breath from being thrusted so deep into her insides. Shadow grabbed Midnight by the face and look her in the eyes with a smirk._

" _Don't try to rest now, we're just getting started. This time, the gloves are off and I'm really going to fuck you." Shadow said._

 _Hearing this had Midnight smile, she became so happy that Shadow is still in control and the fact that Shadow is going to continue pounding her insides. This is what Midnight has been waiting for. With that being said, Shadow put out all the stops and begin the all-out nonstop sex with Midnight and things begin to get very hot by the moment._

 _First: Midnight still lie down on her back, her legs being lifted up and rested onto Shadow's shoulders on either sides. The ultimate lifeform look down with an amused look, the black blur pounded the bricks out of Midnight shoving his cock faster in a rapid pace sending Midnight into a frenzy with ecstasy. Midnight started to scream, moaning loud as she can with the black hedgehog giving it to her mercilessly. Midnight screamed Shadow's name, unleashing her freaky and wild side impressing Shadow of how much of a freak she is._

 _Second: The ultimate lifeform stood up on his feet to the ground with Midnight in her arms. It had appeared that Shadow had lifted up the pro hero with his intense strength and use this position to pound her caverns while standing. Midnight wrapped her arms around the black blur so that he won't drop the woman by accident not wanting to get hurt from falling off from him. Shadow looked into Midnight's eyes, he plowed into her like there's no tomorrow adding twice the pleasure inside of the R-Rated hero. Midnight couldn't stop herself from moaning as she receives more and more pleasure from the ultimate lifeform. Licking her lips lustfully, Midnight wanted more from Shadow. Seeing the look in her eyes, Shadow couldn't help but to smirk. He knew that it wasn't enough so Shadow adds twice the power of his thrusts, adding twice the power into his speed to fuck her brains out._

" _AH! AH! AH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! THAT'S IT BABY! THAT'S IT! POUND MY PUSSY! FUCK IT LIKE YOU MEAN IT YOU SEXY BEAST! HARDER! FASTER!" Midnight shouted in a hoarse tone. All of this pleasure finally cracked Midnight, it broke her mind from the way how Shadow pounded her. Shadow continue on like this to give Midnight more as she bargained for._

 _Third: Midnight had positioned upside down, Shadow on top and had crouch down to readied himself. Midnight licked her lips in anticipation patiently waiting for the hedgehog to put his cock back inside her again. Her eyes couldn't stop staring at the rampaging manhood to penetrate her back inside of her snatch. Midnight went on to smack her caverns then fingers herself, getting it nice and ready for Shadow to pump her up again._

" _Come on big boy, slide that big hard cock inside of me and fuck me more." Midnight encouraged in a sultry tone of her voice._

 _Shadow slowly slides down his shaft back inside of Midnight's snatch and suddenly, he resumes to pound her insides more. Midnight elicits out a loud moan when Shadow continues to pounds into her snatch to shove his rod nice and deep in a slow and normal pace. Shadow look down, smirking mischievously of admiring the look on Midnight's face. Her eyes rolled backwards to the back of her skull, she can't get enough of the loving as the pleasure continue to take her into ecstasy. After a few minutes thrusting Midnight in a slow pace until Shadow then picks up the pace to go faster. This is what Midnight wanted and Shadow continue to oblige to give the hero a lot more sending pleasurable waves up the spine. Midnight slow closes her eyes, she felt herself being melted away from the ridiculous amount of pleasure she's in. The R-Rated hero couldn't stop from enjoying it. Shadow working his magic to add more and gives Midnight more and more as she requested throughout her loud and crazily moans._

 _Fourth: Shadow ha lie down with Midnight back in her. The true blue turned Midnight to her left side and lifts her right leg up and holds it right there then shoves his cock back inside of her caverns. The black blur resume to pound her folds once again and thrusted with intense force repeatedly in a rapid pace. Midnight's body soon rocked around, moving back and forth of the way Sonic plowing into her. Shadow reach a hand over at the breast then grabs it a second after. With a handful of Midnight's breast, Shadow went ahead to massage it and resume to his love making with the R-Rated hero. Shadow can hear that Midnight is moaning like crazy and each time he pounded her insides, plowing his cock faster in Midnight with some intense force. It's clear that Midnight's mind isn't functioning right. The R-Rated hero elicits a few loud moans that fueled the black blur. Hearing the erotic but sultry tone of Midnight's voice, Shadow help but to pound the woman three times harder with full intensity._

 _Fifth: Shadow lied down on the bed taking a moment to rest. He also wanted to relax and finally let Midnight to take over. The R-Rated hero is seen between Shadow's legs appearing to be doing something to him. It appears that the 18+ pro hero is servicing Shadow by sucking his dick. Midnight showed a slutty look in her eyes when the heroine bopped her head faster in a rapid pace. Midnight had sucked off Shadow such vulgar that she couldn't get enough of the taste of Shadow's flesh. The R-Rated pro hero takes it nice and deep as she takes every inch of Shadow's rod all the way down to her throat and lets it sit there. Deep throating Shadow with full adrenaline, it got Shadow to cry out of pure ecstasy. This did not stop Midnight so she kept bopping her head faster and sucked Shadow's cock harder like a two dollar slut._

" _Mmmm *Slurp* mmmmmmmmmmph! Midnight muffled. The R-Rated hero continue to service Shadow with her incredible fellatio skills that took Shadow into newer heights. Feeling the overdrive flowing within him, Shadow clutch Midnight's head, demanding her to keep going and she did. Midnight did not want to disappoint the ultimate lifeform and did not want to put her skills into waste._

 _Sixth: Returning back to the pussy pounding, Shadow had Midnight lie down on her back once again. This time, Shadow had lifted up Midnight's long right leg up and wraps his hand around the thigh. Readying himself, Shadow shoved his cock back inside of Midnight's insides and started pounding her once more showing no mercy. Midnight's eyes slowly roll to the back of her skull and her tongue hanging out and breathe heavily from the amount of pleasure she's in. Shadow slam his shaft hard, fast, and of course deep inside of the R-Rated hero's caverns. Continuing to give her more, Shadow put his back into it and deliver some ultimate thrusting each and every second giving Midnight the ultimate pleasure she had desired._

 _Seventh: Midnight got into all fours and position for the ultimate lifeform. Positioning in a sexy way that she can ever think of and gesturing Shadow to give it to her. Not wasting no time to spare, Shadow had got in position and places his shaft right inside of the R-Rated hero's caverns once again and started to pound her insides more. However, that wasn't the case. Shadow had thought of a better idea to turn it up a notch. Instead of sticking his manhood right inside of Midnight's snatch, he began to place it right inside a… different hole. But first, Shadow slaps Midnight in the ass that earn himself a loud squeal from the pro hero. Midnight look over her shoulder and felt her ass cheeks is being rubbed by the hedgehog's rod._

" _Mmm. Warming that big hard cock against my ass before putting it in again, baby?" Midnight asked licking her lips in anticipation._

" _I am in fact, I've decided to turn it up a notch." Shadow retorted truthfully as he smacked Midnight in the ass with intensity eliciting another loud moan from the R-Rated hero._

" _Oh I love it when you spank me. Come on, I can't wait any longer. Put it back inside me. Come on, fuck me."_

" _*Chuckle* with pleasure."_

 _After seconds of rubbing his cock between Midnight's clothed ass cheeks, the ultimate lifeform then suddenly rams his shaft right in Midnight's anus. Midnight gasp in absolute shock that cause her to jump, her body felt like she was electrocuted out of nowhere when Shadow had penetrate his length right into her anal. Midnight remember she didn't have any experience with anal before. Now she start to feel the pain and most of all, she never felt something this big that pierce through her ass. Without being said, Shadow grabs a handhold of Midnight's clothed ass and pumps his cock into her anus. Shadow's rod slam into Midnight's anal back and forth with intensity, the ultimate lifeform even slam his pelvis against Midnight's clothed ass. During his thrusting, he had cause R-Rated hero's ass cheeks to jiggle from how hard he thrusted her. Shadow deliver a hard feral slap afterwards before putting his back into it and increase the pace of his speed._

" _Uh! Uh! UH! My ass… OH MY ASS!" Midnight cried._

 _Eighth: Up on his feet from the bed again, Shadow uses his brute strength to hold up Midnight and carried her while he penetrate his manhood so deep into her anus. Midnight looked down at her crotch, watching as the ultimate lifeform rapidly pumping his shaft so fast, so deep into her anus. Shadow groaned as he adds more power into his thrusting, plowing Midnight with intensive force in a Full Nelson position. Midnight had a wild and goofy smile on her face, her mind is completely broken from the amount of loving she had been receiving. So much pleasure had taken its toll on Midnight that drove her over the edge. No matter how hard she try to keep up with the ultimate lifeform, the more difficult it has become to handle the black blur._

 _Ninth: Lying down on her back again, Midnight screamed, moaning from the top of her lungs when Shadow crouches down and pounded her insides with his intensive force once again. The ultimate lifeform continue his ultimate dominance, now he's on top of Midnight and plows into her insides repeatedly. The black blur continue on in this Mating Press sex position, roughly pumping his penis harder in and out of Midnight. Midnight's eyes rolled backwards as she takes every inch of Shadow's rod penetrate her insides with his ultimate might._

" _Uh! Oh Shadow… OH SHADOW!" Midnight cried._

 _Tenth: Shadow lie down on his back with his head resting on a pillow. Midnight had climb on top of Shadow and sat on his face looking down at the ultimate lifeform. Realizing what she wanted, Shadow takes the time wrap his hands around her thighs and start using his tongue to eat out Midnight. Midnight then started to clutch Shadow's head, her hips move on their own as they move side to side moving in circles. Shadow can hear the erotic tone of Midnight's voice as she moaned while being eaten out. Giving a nice little reward for loving his tongue, Shadow begin to lick her caverns hard that got Midnight squirming. She couldn't control herself as the pleasure was too good that she can't resist to moan for the ultimate lifeform. Shadow continue to give Midnight more as he dug his tongue right in Midnight's folds. This sends pleasurable waves up the spine that causes Midnight to squirm as loud as she can. If not, she screamed from the top of her lungs that force her to clutch Shadow's head tightly demanding the hedgehog to lick her harder and so, Shadow did what Midnight wanted. He move his tongue around tasting the juices that continue leaking out of her wet snatch from the amount of pleasure she's in._

 _Eleventh: With Shadow still lying down relaxing himself for the moment, Midnight had sat on top of Shadow on his lap and insert Shadow's cock back inside of her caverns and started to move herself. She moved her hips steadily in a smooth pace, her hands pressed down onto Shadow's chest initiating to ride on Shadow in a Reverse Cowgirl position. Midnight' hips continuously move on their own as Midnight doesn't have any control over them. Her lust, her desire had control over her mind and body and all Midnight can do is just let the lust take control and receive some more loving out of the ultimate lifeform. Midnight tilted her head up to stare up at the ceiling, her hips suddenly bounce onto Shadow's lap twice as hard that cause her clothed ass cheeks to jiggle from the way she rode on the black blur. Each and every second, Midnight slam her hips down hard, she started to grind afterwards. The R-Rated pro hero look over her shoulder, she watches as her ass kept bouncing from bouncing on Shadow and riding him like a slut. Shadow watches in amusement and place his hands behind his head so that he can take it easy for a moment. Midnight couldn't stop herself from moaning, her hips again slamming on Shadow's lap hard that start to make some lewd sounds every second. Midnight then slap her ass hard to make it jiggle a little more before she can resume to ride on Shadow some more._

 _Twelfth: Wanting to try something else. Midnight begin to perform one of her favorite positions as she when she drop down to her knees to the ground and wraps her breasts around Shadow's length, she then initiates her paizuri. By that position, she began to massage Shadow's rod with the use of her big breasts and service the ultimate lifeform with her nice rack. The pro hero eventually squeezes her breast together, mushing Shadow's rod in between as she grinded them together, smothering Shadow a lot more with her breasts. Midnight can hear the load moans and the groans coming from Shadow. Just hearing Shadow's voice really turned her on. Each time Shadow moan or groan for Midnight, her snatch continuously leak out her fluids. It turned the 18+ pro hero on after hearing the moans from the ultimate lifeform. Midnight soon start to increase the pressure to massage Shadow's rod harder sending sexual waves up to Shadow's spine to take him into overdrive. With Midnight servicing him with her tits, Shadow couldn't help but enjoy this sensation and of course, enjoys the paizuri as minutes pass by._

 _Thirteenth: Midnight lies down on her back again with Shadow being on top. The black blur resume to his pussy pounding. With that being said, Shadow grabbed Midnight by the legs with his hands wrapped around her thighs and Shadow soon plows into the pro hero in incredible speed. Putting his back into it without hesitation at all, Shadow shove down his shaft in every inch inside Midnight's caverns. His shaft thrusted nice and deep, hitting the right g-spot that had Midnight go bananas. Midnight rolled her eyes and squirm in pure ecstasy with a wide goofy smile. Shadow smirked as he kept going, he kept demolishing the hero's insides with his ultimate might delivering more of his ultimate loving into Midnight. Midnight still hadn't been herself as of late. Ever since the two got freaky as their sex continues on, Shadow continues to impress her more and more without fail. He had never ceased to amaze her. The R-Rated hero closed her eyes and takes it easy, allowing the ultimate lifeform to continue giving her more of his loving and ravage her body as much as he likes for all she care._

 _Fourteenth: Remembering Midnight loves domination and of course, being spanked. Shadow slaps her in the ass once more before giving her an order that made the 18+ pro hero shiver._

" _Face yourself against that wall over there." Shadow demanded._

" _Mmm. Now this is what I love. Be sure to punish me real good, Shadow. I've been a naughty woman." Midnight requested with anticipation as she position herself against the wall awaiting for her punishment._

 _Once Midnight has gotten in position, she look over her shoulder and jutted her ass out towards the ultimate lifeform readying herself for her "punishment". Shadow then uses Midnight's flogger whip and whips it, whipping the hero with her whip had driven the hero insane. Each whip, each strike Shadow hit towards Midnight had her screaming with excitement. Midnight rolled her eyes seconds after as she takes it. Midnight even demanded Shadow to punish her more as Shadow continue to whip her._

" _You like that don't you slut?" Shadow taunted._

" _Yes! I love it! I FUCKING love it, Shadow! Spank me harder! Come on, punish me! Make me your woman!" Midnight shouted in a hoarse tone._

 _Once Shadow got the answer he's been looking for, the black blur continue to whip Midnight to continue with her punishment. Each strike had the hero screaming with excitement. Midnight loved the way how Shadow is in control, the way how he whipped her with full aggression it turns on Midnight greatly. Midnight couldn't get enough of the punishment, her moans and squirms speak otherwise. Each strike with the flogger whip had made Midnight's clothed ass cheek to turn red from the amount of times Shadow spanked her, it shows just how much Midnight loves to be punished. Being punished with a whip, sees the look on Shadow's eyes realizing how sadistic he can be when punishing a naughty girl just excites Midnight. It turned the R-Rated hero much more of each time Shadow strike her with her flogger whip. So with that, Shadow continue to with Midnight's punishment for the time being._

 _Fifteenth: Down on her knees once again, Midnight began to give Shadow more pleasure as she service him with her mouth. By that, she gives Shadow another blowjob but this time, she takes it all the way down to her throat. Midnight had devoured Shadow's rod, she sucked it harder without holding anything back. She even gagged while trying to keep it in there a little longer as she deep throats the ultimate lifeform. Shadow had the fire in his eyes, his black arms instincts still kicking in into full throttle. With that, he reach his hand down and grabbed the woman's head and clutches it nice and tight then started thrusting his shaft in. Midnight muffled, she groaned a bit to try to handle Shadow's ultimate might, he had begun to face fuck Midnight and pounding her mouth and throat nice and steady even trying to not hurt the R-Rated pro hero._

" _Mmmmm! *Slurp* MMMMMMMMMMMPH!" Midnight muffled._

 _Shadow can hear Midnight's moans, this brought a mischievous grin to the ultimate lifeform's face. He decides to pick up the pace seconds after to pound her mouth and throat a little more as he face fucks her still. Midnight doing everything she can to withstand Shadow's might and to keep up with him._

 _Sixteenth: Shadow dragged Midnight back in bed and puts her on her back before joining with Midnight. Shadow pulled her arms back right after he places his rod back inside of her leaking pussy. With that, Shadow resume to his pussy pounding and continues to give Midnight more pleasure as she requested for. Although, she didn't say anything but Shadow can tell by the look in Midnight's eyes. Shadow proceeded to add more power into his thrusting and plows into Midnight with his intensive force. Midnight's body rapidly rocking repeatedly as it move back and forth from the way how Shadow pounded her and giving her a lot of loving as she requested for. Each thrust had Midnight screaming, she shouted Shadow's name every second of how hard, how fast, and how deep the black blur penetrated her insides more and more without fail._

 _Seventeenth: Shadow lie down on his back complying with Midnight's request. Shadow sit back, relax, and just take it easy with his hands behind his head. His eyes were looking down, ogling at Midnight by staring at her ass. She had climb on top of him finally taking control once again in a reverse cowgirl this time. Midnight look over her shoulder with a seductive smile, she move and pressed her ass against Shadow's cock between her ass cheeks. When it's already in its position, Midnight moaned and starts to move her hips smoothly, grinding against Shadow to perform a buttjob. Shadow had an amusing smile, he watched how Midnight sensually move her hips to grind on him. Her clothed ass cheeks perfectly rubbed Shadow's shaft, smothering it with full affection and lust. Shadow couldn't help it but to moan, Midnight's ass just felt so good that he can't get enough of it. Taking notice, Midnight proceed to increase her pace to go faster for Shadow and grinded her ass on Shadow hard as she can earning more moans and groans out of the ultimate lifeform as her assjob continues._

" _Oh yeah, you like that don't you baby. Love the way how I grind my big, fat, perfect ass against your dick? Does it feel good baby?" Midnight cooed in a sultry tone._

 _Shadow didn't speak but instead he answers Midnight by eliciting a moan from his lips. His hands reached over and groped her ass cheeks and tightly squeeze them to get handful. Midnight squeal at the touch, with the way Shadow had touched her got her very excited. Midnight take all of this excitement to her focus and so, she kept moving her hips faster before adding a tiny bit of speed. Midnight determine to give Shadow the best buttjob that he'll never forget throughout his journeys and his missions with G.U.N. She reach and places her hands and arms behind her head so that she can move and grind Shadow without the use of her hands._

" _Mmm. That's it baby, touch me. Touch my ass more. Make it yours baby, come on. Give me some of your ultimate loving." Midnight moaned. All of sudden, Midnight begin to use some tricks that she learn. To put it into action, Midnight begin to start twerking on Shadow, the R-Rated pro hero begin to shake her ass to give Shadow a lapdance._

 _Looking over her shoulder, she notice Shadow continues to ogle how Midnight jiggle and bounces her ass throughout her twerking which excites her. Having men to watch her, admire her, and stare at her beauty and her sex appeal is a huge turn on. With Shadow however, she can't get enough of excitement out of him. Here alone in this very hotel room she would do anything to entertain Shadow. Midnight continue with her dancing and still grinding her ass against Shadow so that she can resume to her everlasting buttjob._

 _Eighteenth: With Midnight still on top of the black blur, she presses her ass against Shadow as she face sitting him. Then Midnight leans down, bending over and jerks Shadow off by massaging his rod. She spat on it and get it nice and wet so that she can lube it with her spit. Shadow went on to start eating out Midnight's caverns again after taking notice. Her pussy drip fluids nonstop as she couldn't control herself. The ultimate lifeform make it all up to it not giving it so much attention. With that being said, Shadow uses his tongue to lick her womb, tasting the juices that still drip from her wet womanhood. Still, Shadow grab a handful of Midnight's ass while tasting the R-Rated hero._

" _UH! Oh Shadow…" Midnight moaned. She look over her shoulder, watching Shadow eating her out and motor boating her ass while doing so. Midnight return to her attention and stares down at the throbbing length of Shadow's. Licking her lips, Midnight prepare to give it some more loving with that hungrily look in her eyes._

" _Come here you big, black, delicious cock! I'm going to devour you!" Midnight purred before engulfing the length down into her mouth and sucks on it. Now that both Shadow and Midnight as servicing each other, they both engage in a 69 position with both of them tasting each other without stopping. It's like they're so addicted to each other like they can't get enough of how good, how delicious they taste._

 _Nineteenth: With an idea pop in his head, Shadow uses the cuffs around Midnight's wrist and puts them together as she's being handcuffed. Down on her knees, Midnight had begun sucking Shadow off once more and giving him another blowjob. Midnight closed her eyes, she wanted to concentrate to sucking Shadow off without any distractions. Pretending to be a sex slave for the ultimate lifeform, Midnight obeyed and do whatever Shadow says._

" _That's it, don't stop. Keep sucking that cock like a good dirty slut you are." Shadow demanded._

 _Just hearing Shadow demand in such a demanding mood just excites Midnight. Having the ultimate lifeform controlling her, telling her what to do is one of her fantasies. The R-Rated hero couldn't help herself. Wanting to live up to Shadow's expectations, Midnight did everything in her power to service Shadow as good as she can with Shadow watching on with an amusing smile._

" _You'd never cease to amazing me, Midnight. Do a good job and I might reward you." Shadow encouraged._

 _Opening her eyes and looks up at Shadow with those hungrily look in her eyes, Midnight complied and continue with her fellatio. This is just what she needed, a little boost of confidence to help her earn her reward. With determination seen in her eyes, Midnight spent minutes sucking Shadow's cock and takes it all the way down to her throat. Midnight even went on to suckle on Shadow's balls hoping that it increases Shadow's excitement. When she did suckle the ultimate lifeform's balls, it had Shadow groan as load as he can before elicit a throaty growl from the sheer amount of pleasure that he's in._

 _Twentieth: Back on top of Shadow in a reverse cowgirl, Midnight drop down and slam her hips with her hips onto her thighs. She move and bounce her hips like squatting down doing her usual exercise routine. Midnight look over her shoulder, stares into Shadow's eyes so fixated over him. Midnight moaned, squirming in ecstasy while her hips continue moving and riding the hedgehog hard as she can for some more of the ultimate lifeform's ultimate loving._

" _Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! UUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHH! Give it to me Shadow! Pound this pussy! Give me all of it!" Midnight moaned._

 _Twentieth: Still on top of the black blur in the reverse cowgirl, Midnight sat down on Shadow's lap and rides on Shadow once more. This time, Midnight slowly mover her hips back and forth so that she can take every inch of Shadow's cock nice and deep in a slow pace. Midnight closed her eyes, she place her right hand behind her and touched her ass. Shadow watch on, lean back and relax allowing Midnight to take control. Midnight couldn't stop herself from moving, she had no control over her hips. She tilted her head up and elicit a soft moan taking it slow, nice and easy for a change._

" _Mmm… oh yes… oh yeah, baby. Just like that. This cock feels so good." Midnight continued._

 _With Midnight continuing to move her hips slower, Shadow had decide to deliver a few slaps onto Midnight's ass. This got the R-Rated hero squealing, squirming in ecstasy thinking to herself feeling like she's in cloud nine._

" _Yes! Spank me baby! I love it how you spanked me Shadow the Hedgehog. Make this slut your ultimate slut!" Midnight squealed._

 _The sex continue on like hours now. From how freaky, how wild it gets, both Shadow and Midnight intend to get a lot freaky. If not, a lot intimate as we speak. Midnight continue to show her freaky side of her to give Shadow a wonderful time and have Shadow to see how freaky she can be with him. Shadow also continue to show his dominant side, from the amount of positions they continue on doing Shadow continues to be as aggressive and how dominant he can be in bed. The ultimate lifeform ad Midnight screaming, crying out in pure ecstasy taking her to cloud nine in full throttle that sent the R-Rated hero into overdrive. Both had been sweating from the amount of body heat throughout their wild and freaky sex._

 _Right now, after a few more positions during their sex, it is now the grand finale. Midnight positioned herself in all fours and spread her legs nice and wide readying herself for the ultimate finish. Shadow slap Midnight's ass cheek once again before he can ram his shaft back inside of Midnight and prepare to pound her anus with everything he's got. Shadow thrusted Midnight faster in a high speed, going in incredible velocity without showing any mercy. Shadow grabbed a handful of Midnight's ass, he thrusted the R-Rated hero like he owns her. Midnight take everything that Shadow had given to her. Realizing how hard he thrusted, how fast he plow into her insides, and how deep he penetrated through her womb that kept hitting the g-spot every time he pounded her sending Midnight into a frenzy. Her eyes slowly rolled backwards to the back of her skull when Shadow mercilessly fucking her brains out._

 _Midnight's mind went blank all of sudden, she can't think about the U.A. High, the students, the teachers, and the other pro heroes. All Midnight can think about is the loving and the pleasure. Midnight had succumb into the ultimate loving and had transform herself into a sex crazed maniac. Midnight couldn't speak, she did not had any strength within her to lash out a few words. Shadow had kept Midnight in check, giving her more and more as she desires. Slowly, her eyelids begin to close and were half-shut. The R-Rated hero can feel that she's losing strength, like almost blacking out from the sheer amount of pleasure throughout their entire intimate intercourse._

" _Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh…" Midnight moaned. She breathed heavily while getting pounded. Shadow kept thrusting and thrusting, he didn't bother to stop still giving it his all._

 _Sooner or later, Shadow had another idea popped out of his head. With a devilish smirk, Shadow secretly uses hi Chaos Energy and start to transform into his Super form, becoming Super Shadow for the finale. Midnight look over her shoulder, her eyes bulge wide after witnessing Shadow's form._

" _Whoa! You can transform?" Midnight asked._

" _That's right. Now time we end this with a big BANG." Shadow suggested._

 _Without wasting anytime, Shadow slap Midnight's butt and slams his cock so deep that causes Midnight to scream from the top of her lungs. She jolt up, her hands gripped tight to the sheets to endure Shadow's merciless pounding. The ultimate lifeform got started, he pounded Midnight so hard, so fast in maximum speed. Even in maximum power for his thrusting. The super ultimate lifeform had punished Midnight with all of his might, he never ceased to amaze Midnight and gives her what she wanted. However, she wasn't expecting this. It sort out came out of the blue. Midnight thought of Shadow's trump card (which it already is)._

 _Spending several minutes of thrusting, powering Midnight's anal with his ultimate power, Shadow had dominated Midnight that drove her crazy. Midnight now is in a frenzy from all of this loving she'd received from Shadow. To make it more exciting for Midnight, Shadow slap Midnight's ass cheeks a couple of times knowing she'll love it despite of enjoying the punishment with the flogger whip from before. Shadow continues to satisfy Midnight, fulfilling her every need and desire._

" _Oh baby… Oh baby! Oh baby! OH BABY! OH BABY YES! SPANK ME SHADOW! PUNISH ME HARDER! GIVE ME EVERYTHING YOU GOT YOU SEXY MOTHERFUCKER!" Midnight squealed, demanding Shadow in a desperate attempt._

" _Wow. I know she's crazy before but this time, she's gone completely psycho." Shadow thought. Still, he couldn't help but to smile and gives Midnight what she wanted. Not wanting to disappoint her._

 _Shadow deliver a few more powerful slaps to the ass, causing Midnight to elicit loud and uncontrollable squeals and the cries out of pure ecstasy. Midnight LOVED it. This is just what the doctor ordered. From all of this spanking, all of this punishment it fulfilled Midnight's wants and needs. Throughout their entire sex, Shadow had been fulfilling her desires. It has become the first for her despite sleeping with a few men who hadn't satisfied her needs. Until Shadow arrive and gives her what she desperately needed. Midnight couldn't been a lot happier._

" _YES! YES! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS! FUCK ME SHADOW, FUCK ME! POUND ME! DON'T YOU FUCKING STOP!?" Midnight continued to scream, shouting Shadow for more._

 _Shadow suddenly slam his cock so deep to balls deep inside Midnight's vagina. That did not stop him there, Shadow continue thrusting mercilessly to send Midnight sexual waves up the spine. Midnight continue to go psycho for Shadow and to enjoy more of his ultimate loving with the devilish smirk forming on Shadow's face._

" _I'm Cumming… I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING!_ _ **I'M CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMING!**_ _" Midnight screamed as loud as she can from the top of her lungs. The pleasure felt too good to resist going crazy._

 _Shadow with an evil laugh, he kept going for who knows how long. He can feel that his time is almost up. That didn't stop him, Shadow continue thrusting and thrusting until his time is up. Shadow grit his teeth, struggling to hold it within him from climaxing. Midnight can feel Shadow coming, sensing that Shadow is trying to hold it from climaxing. Midnight tightened her anus around Shadow's rod like she's sucking him off._

" _Ah! Midnight… I'm about to…" Shadow was just about to finish with his sentence until Midnight intervene._

" _Do it, baby! Cum inside my ass! Fill my slutty anus with that ultimate cock juice of yours!" Midnight roared._

 _Groaning loud as he can, Shadow penetrated Midnight so fast for a couple of seconds to close this off. Once those seconds are finally up, Shadow's time has come to an end when suddenly he finally reach his limit. He had lost all of his strength and just let it all flow. Shadow's length finally gave in and blasted a load of his cum out to fill up Midnight's anus. Shot after shot, Shadow unloaded his spunk as much inside Midnight's anal to give her a nice reward after lasting this long. Shadow spend seconds unloading his cum in Midnight's ass and continue to fill it up with his sperm._

" _YES! OH SHADOW, FILL MY ASS UP! GIVE ME ALL OF YOUR CUM!" Midnight continued._

 _Afterwards, Shadow pulls out of Midnight's anus slowly and made a sound of pop when he pulls it out. Midnight's anus has now been filled with Shadow's cum. The black blur wasn't done at least not yet, there was one more thing he needed to do. He aims his cock up and blasted rope after rope, shooting the reminder of his spunk out to cover Midnight's clothed ass cheeks, her back and he portions on her hair. Shadow even got some of it onto Midnight's face from the amount of seed he shot out._

 _Midnight collapse her body on the bed and had spread her legs, her anus slowly leaking out Shadow's cum down to the sheets. Shadow let out a few deep breaths out from the long and everlasting and wild sex he just had with Midnight. He revert back to normal after finishing up the big finale of their intercourse. Finally, Shadow had decided to take it easy. Shadow look at the time at the side table letting him know that it's around 9:00pm. It was made clear that Shadow had been fucking Midnight for hours long and didn't keep track of time._

 _The ultimate lifeform look to the R-Rated Hero, her body had been drenched in Shadow's cum. It amazed Shadow that Midnight lasted this long with Shadow, despite of how freaky she can be in bed. She can sure show a man a good time. Before Shadow can try to shake her body in the hopes of speaking to her when all of sudden, he stop after hearing some light noise from Midnight. Shadow could sworn that he heard some a light snore. It was clear that Midnight had blacked out from hours of sex. How could Shadow blame her, she was exhausted and deserved the rest. Not wanting to wake her up, Shadow decide to let Midnight sleep and get the well-deserved rest. Slowly, Shadow climbs off the bed and put his clothes and shoes back on to prepare to exit the room._

 _It did not take long for Shadow to get redress. Shadow make his way to the door to head on back to Station Square, the ultimate lifeform stop and turn around. The black blur glance over, gazing at the beautiful and voluptuous R-Rated hero vixen for the last time with a smile._

" _This had been a wild and crazy day. Not if I can complain but she can freaky in bed." Shadow whispered. The ultimate lifeform exits the room and let Midnight sleep. Midnight let out a soft and satisfying smile and begins to dream about the ultimate lifeform._

" _Mmm. You've given this girl one hell of a time, sugar." Midnight said._

* * *

 **That's a wrap! That'll be Chapter Thirty Eight for this story. Yes, of course. It's Midnight from My Hero Academia to get a chance with the ultimate lifeform for this story. Hope you all enjoy this long hot and steamy chapter. Tune in next time for the next chapter. Until then, see you all on the next update.**

 **Stay safe, stay golden, and stay Chaotiq!**

 **Lil' Soniq out!**


	39. Epilogue

Chapter 39: Purring the Agent

Sonic couldn't believe what he had just heard right now. Shadow explained every detail of his time with the R-Rated hero of U.A. High. Sonic was beyond shock to hear a woman who likes nice and rough and love some BDSM while at it. Sonic couldn't shake the fact that Midnight had try to handle the ultimate lifeform's ultimate might but fell short to handle everything that the black blur dished out on her during their intimate but crazy sexual intercourse.

"*Whistle* What a woman. Sadly, she can't handle the ultimate lifeform. Oh well, at least she tried." Sonic commented shrugging his shoulders.

"Yes. I did gave her what she wanted and had satisfied her needs. I give her props for trying to handle me but she couldn't seem to last long during our time together." Shadow exclaimed.

"So what happen next after she passed out?"

"After the sex I had with Midnight, I let her sleep. I can assume that she had a long day of teaching at U.A. so I let her rest. Not until I left her a note and my number to give me a call to talk or hangout sometime."

"Have you guys keep in touch?"

"Yes. The last time we talked, she was fuming when she told me that she had a Radio interview along with the rookie Mt. Lady. But get this, Mt. Lady insulted her about her age which got Midnight angry and they start to argue. Everyone who tuned in to that radio station can hear the argument."

"Oh man. Hey come to think of it, how old is Midnight anyway? Is she in her thirties?"

"Early thirties. She's 31."

"How do you know?"

"She told me. I also looked into her Bio throughout the files when I was teaching U.A."

"Ah. I got'cha. So is she and Mt. Lady still argue?"

"From time to time whenever they crossed paths. Despite Midnight being the R-Rated hero but she is strong. Don't let her looks and her sex appeal fool you. She's strong so don't underestimate her. Plus she has a sadistic side of her. I remember seeing that side of her when she was facing a villain."

"Get out of here! Are you serious?"

"I am."

"*Whistle* I would not want to be that guy right now. Thinking about how Midnight was very sadistic. I bet that villain had nightmare for days."

"Perhaps."

"So is that all the tales you have left?"

"Yes. I don't have enough tales I can tell you anymore."

"Really? Oh man, what a letdown. I thought you had some more women in your list of your encounters. Guess I was wrong."

"Don't worry about it. However, talking to you really helped me Sonic. Thank you for listening."

"You're welcome Shadow. So what are you going to do now?"

"Pay a visit to Rouge. I believe I owe her a conversation."

"I hope everything goes well for you, Shads. Try not to do something that you'll regret."

"Don't worry, I don't plan to."

Sonic smile at Shadow seeing him that he won't do no such thing. After the talk with the true blue himself, Shadow decide to take his leave right after he said his goodbyes. Shadow hop on his bike and takes off. The black hedgehog headed to the Rouge's Apartment to talk. It didn't take Shadow that long to reach the destination since he knew a few shortcuts he can take. The ultimate lifeform parked his bike and make his way up to Rouge's place. Heading to the door where the white bat lives, the ultimate lifeform knocks on the door to get her attention. Waiting for a response then seconds later, the door open and shows Rouge opening the door. Her expression spoke itself when seeing Shadow in front of her at her doorway. Shadow crossed his arms and glared at the spy as blood begin to boil.

"Shadow, I wasn't expecting you to come over." Rouge said.

"I wasn't at first but I come to decide to talk to you. I won't be coming in so tell me why did you cheat on me?"

"I never wanted to hurt you like that, Shadow."

"But you did."

"I know. I know I messed up and I know I betrayed your trust and I'm very sorry to hurt you. My heart wasn't in the right place."

"So sleeping with Knuckles wasn't a mistake? Was your heart in it?"

"No. It wasn't."

"Then let me ask you a question? Do you have feelings for Knuckles?"

Rouge did not know how she can respond to that question but look away. Shadow stare at her waiting for a response. Rouge couldn't find any words to say, she remain quiet trying to think of ANYTHING to say that can satisfy Shadow with a positive answer. Shadow can tell what Rouge is thinking, the answer is right there and that is shown by Rouge's expression. The black blur sighed to himself the break the silence.

"You do have feelings for Knuckles, do you?" Shadow assumed.

Rouge slowly look to the black hedgehog and nodded yes in response.

"I do." Rouge confessed.

"I should've known. If you have feelings for him then I understand." Shadow accepted.

"What? You're not mad anymore?"

"No. I completely understand now. If you love Knuckles then tell him how you feel."

"Shadow…"

"No, it's alright. I can support your feelings for Knuckles. It also won't affect us as a team to complete our assignments for G.U.N."

"Really?"

"Of course. I'm not mad at you anymore so we're cool. I better get going, I have some other things I need to do."

"Sure. I guess I'll see you back at G.U.N. then?"

"Yes."

Rouge smile and let Shadow do whatever he wants so she closes the door to resume back what she's been doing. The ultimate lifeform exit out the apartment complex and head to his bike. Before Shadow can stat his bike right after he hop on it, he gets a call from Zatanna after he saw her name and her picture. The true blue answers the phone and puts it on his ear.

"Hey Zatanna." Shadow greeted.

" _Hey yourself, handsome. Got any plans for tonight?_ " Zatanna asked.

*Chuckle* As matter of fact, I don't. What do you got in mind?"

Zatanna response as Shadow started his bike and takes off while chatting with the magician of the Justice League. The black blur begin to take a ride to cruise around to continue to enjoy his day. The black blur's mood is better and it appears that he'll be ok for a very long time.

 **The End**

* * *

 **That's the story everybody. I hope all of you enjoy this story and the small and last chapter. Take everybody and have a wonderful day.**

 **Lil' Soniq out!**


End file.
